Brenan's Search
by willieworks01
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the Lion Camp and the Mamutoi after Ayla left that fateful summer meeting? Well here you go. This is a long story written in book form, with a large cast of both familiar, and new characters. All critiques and comments welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Earth's Children is a registered trademark of Jean M. Auel and the books in the series, The Clan of the Cave Bear, The Valley of Horses, The Mammoth Hunters, The Plains of Passage, and The Shelters of Stone. This Fan Fic** **is for the simple enjoyment of fans of the Earth's Children series of books and myself, and has not been written for profit or to intentionally infringe on the registered trademark held by Jean M. Auel. Reproduction of this work for profit of any kind is expressly prohibited.**

**Introduction:**

Ever wonder what happened to the Lion Camp and the rest of the Mamutoi after Ayla left? Well here you go.

Following a long conversation with my father about the Lion Camp, the Mamutoi, and its interesting cast of characters, I decided to write my own version of what happened to them after Ayla left. The following story is the result of these musings, the Lion Camp are by far my favorite people of The Earth's Children series.

The Mamutoi people as a whole were rife with turmoil over the changes and internal power struggles of the day, here is what happened to them.

This was written as an alternate book four of the series, Jean followed Ayla in her travels while I followed a young man named Brenan traveling to the Lion Camp. I have tried to stick with the canon Auel prescribed as closely as possible, and have written this in book form. There is a measure of sometimes rather graphic violence in a few places, and I have tried to treat this story with the 'rugged reality' of the times. This is a long story, and will take a while to tell.

Thanks for reading.

Here we go.

willieworks01

_**Brenan's Search**_

**Chapter One:**

_**Footprints in the Snow**_

His mind wandered as he walked, the wind was gusting and beginning to get colder as he pulled his wolverine hood back over his head. He slipped the ermine mittens off his hands letting them dangle by the thongs tied through a loop on the lower portion of the sleeves of his reindeer parka and tied the drawstring of the hood. As he exhaled he noticed that he could see his breath in the waning sunlight. He would need to make camp soon.

How could she ride on the back of a cave lion, he asked himself again. The wolf and the horses were awe-inspiring enough, even mystical and certainly frightening, but the biggest cave lion he had ever seen-and she had ordered him away from that girl and then climbed on his back and actually rode him. He shook his head as he pondered the thoughts that had dominated his mind so many times since witnessing that astounding scene, slipping his warm mittens back on as he walked on towards a stand of willows up ahead of him.

The willows began a few yards from a small stream whose waters were lightly frozen along the near bank. The stream was only a few body lengths across, and it seemed to be no more than knee deep at its deepest point. The young man surveyed the terrain, noticing that upstream the graceful willows began to give way to a group of alder mixed with a few fir and maple, and the grassy plain that he had been crossing was beginning to turn hilly and dotted with scrub brush. A movement caught his eye as a rabbit crouched low, its ears laying down along its body, lay mostly hidden between two small willows at the streams edge. He smiled and waved his hand in a motion that almost looked as though he was casting a spear side armed which startled the rabbit into a mad scrambling dash to freedom.

It didn't take long to set up his small sleeping tent and to gather enough dry wood and twigs to start and fuel a small fire from the magical firestone that the foreign woman had introduced to the Mamutoi at that fateful summer meeting where he had begun to doubt almost everything that he had previously thought were the basic truths of life. He took a long drink from the stream, and gazed in awe at the intense beauty of the setting sun in all its colorful glory for a while, succumbing to its pacifying grandeur. He set his back frame and sling of small spears inside the near opening and slid feet first into the tent made from the hide of a small aurochs, held up by a single forked willow branch. From a leather pouch in his back frame he pulled a small traveling cake of grain and roe deer meat, sweetened with maple syrup and relaxed to eat and reflect on the circumstances that had led him to the peaceful bank of this wooded stream.

His name was Brenan, eldest son of Priva, first healer, mated to Bremac, first flint worker of the Wolf hearth of the Lynx camp of the Mamutoi. Brenan had been first acolyte of the Lynx camp Mamut for a little over two years, that is until that last summer meeting. The aftermath of the meeting had left him with more questions than his Mamut could even begin to answer, and the answers he got were not convincing or comforting to his tormented soul. Brenan had always been an overly inquisitive boy, which was one reason that his Mamut had taken him on as an acolyte. He had stayed with the Lynx camp for almost two full moons after returning from the summer meeting before he had decided to find the answers to his questions on his own. He had just begun his sixteenth year.

He chewed the tangy traveling cake with relish, Priva was a master of the art of preparing food that was both tasty and filling, and though she was completely disheartened with his decision to leave she had provisioned him well for his journey. Brenan took stock of his present situation as he ate. It was almost the beginning of the winter season, and by his own choice, he was alone and on his own. He was a good hunter, trained from an early age by old Grodec, the best tracker and solo hunter of the Lynx camp. He knew a lot about the healing magic, taught to him from his mother, as well as how to prepare a tasty meal. But most important of all he had learned how to start a fire easily, old Grodec had found an abundance of firestones near the river that ran close to the Lynx camp, and he had become pretty proficient with the new spear-thrower that the foreign man that left with Ayla had brought to the Mamutoi. Probably, he thought, the best in the camp. Brenan was a decent flint knapper as he had, after all, lived at the hearth of Bremac. And Brenan knew the ways of the spirit world, at least he had been training to learn and understand the secrets contained therein. Now, however, it sometimes seemed that he knew nothing as fact anymore.

Old Mamut of the Lion camp had given him better answers to most of his many questions that had plagued him at the summer meeting than his own Mamut had, but it just didn't seem to be enough. Nothing seemed to be enough now. No knowledge was enough. Every answer he procured just brought out another question-or two. Brenan was dissatisfied with the teachings of the Mamutoi, of their very way of life, and he sought more. But more what, he asked himself for the hundredth time as he drifted off to sleep, the words of the old Mamut of the Lion camp still echoing through his mind. "Find your own truths, Mut will help you if you listen hard enough, keep your mind open, and endure Her many difficult tests."

Brenan woke as the sun was just visible on the horizon behind him, and he was eager to be on his way. He passed his morning water against a nearby willow, watching the steam rise off the yellow pool, and got a cool drink from the stream before breaking camp. The fire had long since burned out as he had not banked it to burn through the night, and the early morning air was cold. With all his possessions re-packed and slung over his back, a medium sized flint tipped throwing spear loose in his right hand, he started walking towards the trees ahead upstream. The sunrise was intensifying off his right shoulder, warming him as he walked. A squirrel chattered noisily from the branches of a tall, thin alder announcing his quiet approach. Three roe deer fled the far side of the stream at the sound of the squirrels warning, trotting away towards higher ground, Brenan watched their graceful retreat with a smile.

The stream was a popular watering hole, the tracks of several different grazing animals were fresh along its bank, as well as an abundance of wolf tracks. As he continued, the tracker in him noticed marmot and weasel signs as well. Brenan kept his senses sharp and alert as the trees became more dense and his line of sight diminished as he walked on. A beaver, slow to look up from the fallen sapling he was intently chewing on, fell to a hard flung spear. As Brenan cleaned and skinned the hapless beaver, he decided to go ahead and cook the whole thing to replenish his food supply. It was cold enough for cooked meat to keep for many days at a time if it was not kept too close to his warm body, and his back frame would hold it away from direct contact with him.

As the fire burned down he fashioned a spit and put the beaver on to cook. Brenan began the laborious process of scraping the fat and bloody veins and stringy tissue from the inner side of the hide. It would take several hours to fully cook the beaver, he had time to get the hide prepared with its brains to stretch it out later and finish the tanning process. He had prepared so many hides before, his mind wandered as he worked almost instinctively. If I can find the Lion camp, Old Mamut will help me with more of his wisdom, he thought, after all she was his adopted daughter. His insights to Ayla's power over wild animals would surely help him to better understand Mut's plan. Mut's plan, how did flatheads fit into the scheme of things? It had become painfully obvious to Brenan that flatheads were children of the Mother too, though this truth was definitely not shared by all the Mamutoi. This split amongst the different camps at the summer meeting was serious and growing. It wouldn't be long before the Mamutoi would officially split into two factions, Brenan somehow knew this to be true-and he also knew that it wouldn't be pretty. some camps were split internally and would probably not survive as whole units.

Pulling the beaver off the fire, he slid his flint knife from its side scabbard and sliced off a couple of large slabs of meat and laid them on a thin piece of leather. Brenan cut off a smaller slice of meat before placing the rest of the partially cooked beaver back over the fire. As his lunch morsel cooled, he thought about the directions given to him to the Lion camp from Frebec, hoping he was still on track. Frebec was an interesting man, he had told Brenan that without a doubt flatheads were human-and that they could talk using only their hands. In fact, the whole Lion camp knew this secret language-talking flatheads, this was just so much to take in. The fresh beaver meat was delicious, and he ate slowly savoring its flavor and warmth. Frebec had told him that Vincavec had also seen the light of Ayla's truth about flatheads. If, as headstrong and spiritually powerful as Vincavec was, he was convinced then why was it so hard for the rest of the councils to at least consider flatheads as people. The news of the in-fighting amongst the councils had started rumors of a faction war beginning-and it had spread like wildfire throughout the summer meeting. Several camps had left early, which was almost unheard of, and probably a notoriously bad omen.

Deep in thought, chewing the tender beaver, Brenan was startled by the sudden appearance of three wolves out of the corner of his eye. He froze trying to quickly assess the situation, old Grodec had taught him well, and he instinctively knew that the three wolves weren't alone. From behind him he heard, and felt, more company.

Fire! The thought jumped into his head, and he reached down and pulled a burning stick the size of his forearm out of the campfire. Standing slowly, he brandished the burning end like a lance out in front of him, swinging it in a slow arc as he tried to become larger and more formidable in all directions at once. The wolves backed off a few paces from their inherent fear of fire and smoke, seemingly to regroup.

Brenan took a few steps forward and slowly reached down and grabbed the small pile of the beavers innards and slung them towards the wolves out in front of him. They took the bait, and quickly disappeared into the woods, yipping a few times as they left, he knew the rest would follow and relaxed his grip on the burning stick. He had observed and even hunted wolves before, but after having seen Ayla's wolf, he had no desire to harm them except possibly in self defense. But he knew he would need to be more aware and a lot more careful if he was going to keep traveling alone.

""""""""""

Brenan walked carefully over the small rocky ridge and looked out as the river spread out before him. It was just beginning to snow lightly in swirling flurries carried on the breeze as he trod a few steps off the bank of the fast moving river. He came to an unnatural pile of rocks and paused to examine it. Reading the signs that the pile represented before him, he now knew that the Lion camp was a days walk-straight ahead. The pile of rocks was also a dried food cache for emergencies, complete with a large bison hide that could be used as a tent if needed. The Mamutoi were an efficient people, and such emergency caches were common on well used trails and hunting areas.

Stopping to pull the last small slab of beaver meat from his back frame, he walked on eating as he did. He hadn't gotten very far when he saw a small finger of smoke out on the horizon before him, and he quickened his pace. The sun was just beginning to disappear as the Lion camp came into view before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**The Lion Camp**_

"Hello the Lion camp!" Brenan hollered still a half dozen steps away from the mammoth hide entranceway. He leaned his spear lightly against his chest, and held his hands out palms up as the mammoth hide was pulled back. A large red haired man stepped out and smiled at him, returning the palms up gesture of welcome.

"Greetings Brenan, what a pleasant surprise. Nothing is wrong at the Lynx camp is there?" Talut asked as he stepped forward to grasp the younger mans hands.

"No, nothing is wrong at home Talut, thank you," Brenan began, squeezing the large hands warmly, "I just need to visit with Old Mamut, and, and with the rest of the Lion camp, really. I hope I'm not imposing..."

"Imposing?" Talut laughed aloud as he let go of Brenan's hands, "A visitor is just what we could use right now, this camp is feeling a little empty."

Talut picked up the spear from Brenan's chest and motioned him toward the lodge entrance. "Come in and have something to eat, Nezzie fixed a fine bison stew that is still over the fire."

Brenan's entrance into the Lion camp lodge caused a small commotion, some of them already knew him, but a few introductions had to be made. As promised, Nezzie fixed him a nice sized bowl of the delicious stew. As he ate, most adult members of the camp gathered around the cooking hearth welcoming him and generally conversing with each other.

Nezzie took his empty bowl and gave him a fresh cup of chamomile tea which she also passed around to the rest of the adults. "Did you get enough to eat, Brenan? There is more if you are still hungry." she asked him.

"No thank you, Nezzie." He said smiling, "I've had enough, that was really good, I didn't even realize I was hungry until I smelled it on the fire."

"So tell us, Brenan, what brings you to the Lion camp of the Mamutoi at the beginning of winter?" Tulie asked him.

Brenan sipped his tea, then looked directly at her to answer. "I came to seek answers about Ayla. I have had my confidence shaken. I want to know more about her control of the wild animals, and to know more about flatheads being human," He turned toward Mamut and continued, "I want to know the future of the people called the Mammoth Hunters."

Old Mamut looked hard at the boy with a wizened eye, studying him. "Young man, I will teach you what I can-but know this, not even the wisest Mamut can see the future clearly."

Frebec looked at him, "Is this why you have made such a journey, just to seek knowledge?"

"Yes, Frebec, it seems to me that all I have thought to be true all my life I now question." He leaned forward a bit and continued, with a hint of hesitation. "At the summer meeting when I saw the mamuts in such disarray, the Councils of Brothers and Sisters arguing amongst themselves like so many adolescent children-I became scared. These are the wisest among us, our leaders, our mamuts-and they could agree on nothing. They could give us no guidance or positive direction, I think that I have lost my faith of what I thought I knew to be." He looked down at his feet and hesitantly continued. "It seems to me that you of the Lion camp have a better grasp of the coming changes."

The Mammoth Hunters sat in quiet awe of the youngster, so much of what he had said rang true with each of them, so many thoughts of theirs the same as his. Talut put his huge arm around Nezzie and squeezed her close to him.

"I have to admit I have questions as well, but with Danug gone off on a journey of his own and Deegie leaving to start her own camp with Branag and Ranec staying with Tricie, I guess I haven't had too much time to think it all out myself." Talut said, looking a little sad at the thought of his missing Lion camp members. "We have been so busy preparing for winter since we got back from the meeting. I do know that there are changes on the wind though, and I'm not sure that all them will be good."

"Weren't you an acolyte of your Mamut?" Crozie asked.

"Yes, but I could get little satisfaction from him and his explanations. He is not sure that flatheads are human, and I no longer have any doubt that this is true-though I'm not quite sure why or just how I know this. I did not know Rydag, but he was obviously not an animal, though it was clear that he and the wolf could almost converse." Brenan paused before continuing, looking straight at Mamut. "It is quite disheartening to disagree with your teacher, your Mamut. I felt the need to get away."

"Well young man, you are welcome to stay and winter with us if you like." Tulie said smiling at the handsome young stranger. "We still need to lay in a few more stores of meat for winter really sets in and could use your help, I saw you practicing with the spear thrower at the summer meeting, how is your accuracy?"

"Getting better," he smiled, "though a few of the Mothers chosen have gotten away."

Talut laughed, his somber mood lightening a bit. "The Mother made some of Her animals a little luckier than others for sure, I too have been working with the spear thrower and not always successfully."

The conversation stayed on a lighter note until it was declared time to turn in for the night, Brenan retiring to the Mammoth hearth with Old Mamut. He settled in, setting his back frame aside and removing most of his clothes, sitting on the sleeping platform as Mamut approached him.

"We will talk tomorrow, I am glad that you are here."

""""""""""

Brenan awoke feeling relaxed from sleeping on the soft platform instead of the hard ground as he had been used to. He sorted through and arranged his belongings at the far end of the platform, and dressed for the day. He took stock of his possessions, he would need to stretch out the beaver skin soon, and he also noticed that he needed to make a few more of the small spears for his spear thrower to replace the three that he had lost or damaged so far. His one set of spare clothes were badly soiled and wrinkled and the ones he had on were not much better so he knew what he would be doing for the next few days.

Nezzie brought him and Mamut each a bowl of the leftover stew and a hot morning tea as he opened the curtains to greet the day. He thanked her and sat next to Mamut to eat. They ate in silence as the rest of the camp woke and began to stir, the quiet slowly evaporated into the soft hum of close living humanity. The laughter of children made him feel at home, giving him a small twitch of homesickness.

"I will answer your questions, young man," Mamut began, "as soon as you get me one more cup of tea."

Brenan did as he was asked, and sat on the floor in front of Mamut looking up at him sitting on a slightly raised platform. Mamut seemed somehow older to him this morning, but his eyes still shone bright with the spark of intelligence and wit.

Brenan studied the old wise face, wondering where to start. He had waited a long time and traveled far for this opportunity and was having a bit of difficulty finding a place to begin.

"How was Ayla able to impress her will on the wild animals of the Mother, and why did that lion not kill her?"

Mamut studied the young man in front of him and took a sip of tea before he began. "Ayla is a favorite of the Mother, and the recipient of an abundance of the Mothers gifts, but she was also severely tested and found worthy. She gained an extraordinary strength of spirit through surviving these tests. She explained her way with animals comes from raising them like her own children from a very young age. Though overly simple, this is a very valid answer to the phenomenon she has accomplished repeatedly. I have seen her do this, for she was a member of the Lion camp when she found the wolf pup and brought him home with her, and I saw how she indeed raise him like a favored child..."

""""""""""

"...and because of this, Ayla is more easily accepting of new and different ways of doing things. Of different ideas. Her life with the Clan promoted this as she came to know what the Clan calls us, the others. Our ways of life are so different she learned to adapt quickly, she had to in order to survive. I also learned much of the same from my stay with them. She is a truly unique and incredibly strong individual and I am sure that the Mother has a definite plans for her and Jondalar and even possibly their offspring."

Brenan looked up at Mamut, obviously deep in thought. His legs were stiff and he realized that he and Mamut had been in deep discussion for the majority of the day. Mamut's answers to his questions, and the discussions they had did not leave him feeling empty as he had felt with the Mamut of his own camp had.

"Mamut, I think that I am beginning to understand. I thank you, and I know that all you speak is the truth." Brenan's green eyes softened as he lowered his head and said, "the Mamutoi as we know it are finished, aren't we, what happens now?"

"I wish I knew, Brenan. What I do know is that there will be great turmoil ahead. Great sadness. Some will inevitably die. Such is the future, this much I know." Mamut slid off the platform and stood before him, somehow it seemed that he had aged even more in the course of their day long conversation. "I will not live to see the outcome of this coming change in the Mamutoi, but it will be important that our brightest and strongest young people survive it and help to make the outcome livable and ultimately acceptable to the Mother. If we fail to properly honor Her, then I am afraid for our future, for it may be the same future that faces the Clan."

Mamut walked away slowly without a backward glance, but his words echoed through Brenan's head. Brenan had resigned himself to trust and believe everything that Mamut had told him throughout their long talk, but that didn't mean that everything was easy to comprehend. Old Mamut must surely be the wisest man alive. But Mamut's last words shook him, and he knew that he had to somehow come to terms with this new riddle. He noticed that his hands were shaking as Mamut slowly made his way towards the cooking hearth, a deep foreboding coming over him.

""""""""""

Brenan had now been with the Lion camp for almost a full moon. He had hunted bison, megaceros, and even a woolly rhinoceros with them and had seen the incredible power of the spear thrower in Talut's huge hands. He gained more knowledge of Ayla through the various impressions she left with different members of the camp. The last few days a snow storm had blown in leaving a white blanket almost knee deep covering the land and confined them all indoors as winter gripped the land.

Latie had begun to take slightly more than a passing interest in the visitor, and had gotten to know him better by spending more time at the Mammoth hearth doing projects and socializing with the various people that congregated there. The attention was flattering to Brenan, but he was hesitant to act on his growing feelings for the attractive, vibrant young woman because he knew that he was already feeling the need to move on as soon as the weather allowed.

Brenan worried about Mamut, except for their almost daily discussions, Mamut seemed to be aging rapidly before his very eyes. The healer in him wanted to help Mamut with the healing teas that he was well versed in through his mother, but he always politely declined. Mamut almost seemed to be preparing himself and the Lion camp for his immanent departure.

Mamut had been training Latie to the mysteries of the spirit world as his acolyte and her training had somehow seemed to have been accelerated even though he had spent so much time with Brenan. This did not go completely unnoticed by other camp members.

"Tulie, is Mamut giving up on this world?" Talut asked his sister standing alone with her in the Hearth of the Horses, a worried look on his face. "He seems to be dying before our eyes."

"Yes, I think he is leaving us soon." Her eyes glistened over with tears. "It will be hard to imagine this camp without him, and I don't really want to try to."

"My whole life has been influenced and guided by him, I do not want him to leave us. My heart is heavier than it has ever been, is there nothing to be done?" Tears slowly trickled down the big head mans cheeks.

"Yes, there is plenty to be done, but none of it will change what is meant to be. I will speak to Mamut to find out how close Latie is to being able to take the reigns of responsibility from him." Tulie paused, collecting her thoughts before continuing. "I think we should plan some kind of festival to honor him while he is still with us."

Talut's tears increased and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Could this be done without his knowledge?"

"We could try, but as smart as Mamut is we must not be too disappointed if he is aware of our plans even before we begin to implement them. He is the smartest, most respected, most powerful shaman I have ever seen or even heard of." Tulie smiled through her own tears. "My guess is that he knows of what we speak even now."

"You are probably right, sister, you usually are. But unless what we plan is unwanted I do not think he will let on to his advance knowledge of our plot."

Talut reached out and pulled his sister to him in a full body hug, trembling as she held him back with equal strength. Drawing strength from each other as they did when they were much younger, they held each other for a long time. Neither of them were looking forward to a future without their oldest friend and counselor.

""""""""""

Mamut was sitting with Brenan in the back corner of the Mammoth hearth, this time their discussion was centered on the spirit world. Mamut was probing the depth of knowledge of the former acolyte, and was more than a little impressed by his findings. For a young man, his knowledge seemed vast.

"Go and get Latie, I wish to speak to you both."

Brenan nodded his acknowledgment and went in search of Latie. Mamut watched him go, and for the first time in a long time wondered if what he was planning to do was the right thing. He knew that although he had not been training Latie for nearly as long as he needed or had wanted to, she was amazingly astute and had an inner strength that belied her young age. Was she strong enough? Was Brenan strong enough? Was Mamut himself strong enough, he mused to himself with a sense of levity.

It is for the Lion camp and the protection of its future, he reasoned, and knew this was the best thing to do. It could be done at this festival Talut and Tulie are secretly planning, then my work here will be done. Mamut sighed, for he had grown weary of his long life and from the constant pain of his failing body. His trepidation for the future of the people of the Lion camp weighed heavily upon him, as well as his immediate plan for Latie, Brenan, and himself. Mut wills this, he thought, so it must be done.

""""""""""

Mamut sat patiently waiting in the back of the Mammoth hearth, sitting on his bed platform, deep in thought as Brenan and Latie came back into the hearth. They sat on the ground in front of him, close together, reverently waiting his instruction. Mamut studied the young people and looked deeply into their eyes and he saw the strength of their spirits. Inside he was pleased with what he saw, outwardly though he showed no emotion.

"I have something important to discuss with you both," Mamut began, the serious nature of his intent showing on his face. "Neither of you are full fledged Mamuts, but both of you will be if you decide to continue your training. I believe that you both have the potential to be very powerful mamuts, and there will be a definite need for powerful mamuts in the turbulent times to come within the hierarchy of the Mamutoi. An abundance of strength and courage will be necessary if the Mamutoi are to continue as a single people. Latie, you will soon be elevated to full Mamut status with all due ceremony even though it may possibly be a little premature."

The look on Laties face registered her confusion, and her concern. "Why Mamut?" She asked him, her voice very soft, almost like that of a frightened child.

"Latie, my life is coming to an end soon, even now I feel Mut's call getting stronger. She has waited for me long enough, and I will go home to Her soon. The training that you lack is minimal, and if there is a summer meeting next year you can finish it there." Mamut looked at her tear filled eyes and smiled gently. "Don't be sad for me, dear Latie, for my life has given me more pleasure and satisfaction than any three men could ever deserve. To see all that I have seen, to know all the people that I have known, the multitude of wonderful experiences that Mut has allowed me. To know that I leave my beloved Lion camp in your very capable hands is very comforting to me. I know that this camp will grow and prosper, I am content. My life's work is almost complete."

Latie sobbed aloud and rushed up to wrap her arms around Mamut's back, burying her face in his neck and cried, holding him tight. Brenan's heart ached for her, and for himself. He had already grown to love and respect Mamut since he had come to the Lion camp, like most of the Mamutoi he had always thought of Mamut as almost immortal. His very existence was magical, for no man had ever lived any where near so long a life.

Finally, Latie pulled away from Mamut and sat back down wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic. "Mamut, I am sorry for my outburst. It is only that you mean more to me than I know how to say, you have always been here for me. The thought of losing you hurts my very soul."

"Latie, I love you like the daughter of my own hearth, and I do not relish the thought of leaving this camp that I love, and I have so enjoyed living here with you all. But each of us must return to Mut when it is our time." Mamut was moved by Latie and Brenan's reaction, but there were more critical things he had to tell them. "It is important, what I must talk with you about now. Please put aside all your emotions concerning me for the moment. Latie, as you know Ayla and I once took a spirit trip with the help of a sacred root that she brought to us from the Clan. It was very dangerous and we almost were unable to return. In the trance of this spirit trip we experienced seeing all the way back to the very beginnings of our kind of people, our development and growth, and how we spread out across this very land, and then-then we went into the future, we actually saw what our future held-although I did not know or understand much of it at all at the time."

"Mamut, you saw the future?" Brenan asked incredulously, his face a mask of pure awe and wonder.

"Yes, we saw the future. The trance of the sacred root was almost impossible to control, and it was very dangerous." Mamut thought that he had their confidence and interest at its highest, and he allowed a long pause before he looked even harder at them and continued softly. "I want you both to take this spirit trip with me, with the sacred root of the Clan. We need to see what the future holds for the Mamutoi so that we can best prepare the Lion camp to survive it, and this is the only way I know how to do it. It may very well take the three of us working together as a team for us to be able to return safely from that place."

They were stunned. Faces blank with the sudden realization of the enormity of his request. Of the immense danger they would face. Of this incredible opportunity. Of the utter impossibility of even thinking of refusing him.

"But Mamut, where will you get this sacred root of the Clan?" Latie asked.

"Before she left with Jondalar, Ayla gave me some of the sacred root and explained to me how it must be prepared properly. I think she knew, somehow, that I may have needed it at some point, though she warned me to never use it alone or without powerful protection. Ayla's connection to the world of spirits is very deep and powerful, though she is as yet unable to fully comprehend all she sees or experiences. I never thought that I would ever have the want or the need to go to that place in the spirit world again." Mamut told them to their stunned amazement. "I want-no let me say this differently-I need you to do this with me, but the choice is ultimately up to you."

Mamut let this sink in for a long moment, then added gently. "Know that this is a very dangerous undertaking, and that if any one of us makes any mistakes at all-we may not ever be able to return, we may be lost in that place forever."

Brenan swallowed hard, and looked directly into Mamut's eyes for a long moment. In all his life he had never had to make such a critical decision, but somehow it seemed so easy. He smiled a nervous smile then said softly, "I can not refuse you, you are the wisest man of all the Mamutoi. If you have need of my help, it is yours."

"Mamut, if you think that I am ready and capable enough for such a challenge, then I promise I will not disappoint you." Latie said confidently, trusting the old shaman completely with no regard to her own well being.

""""""""""

Talut was speaking to Nezzie quietly at the cooking hearth, "Something is up with Brenan and Latie, do you know what is going on between them?"

"No, not for sure. It would not surprise me if Latie is interested in Brenan, I have never seen her quite so taken by any young man before." Nezzie said, smiling at her overprotective mate. "They do have a lot in common, and they would make a handsome couple, don't you think?"

"Nezzie! I am not sure I am ready to talk about losing a daughter of my hearth just yet." Talut said, exasperated.

Nezzie just smiled and looked quite pleased with herself as Talut walked away, his massive shoulders slumping a little.

""""""""""

The Lion camp had just finished lunch, lounging around in the cooking hearth and the Mammoth hearth. Latie and Brenan had taken their meal together at the Lion hearth, alone. They had made small talk while eating, but now that the meal was finished their conversation turned more serious.

"Mamut told me this morning that he wanted to practice some aspects of communications in the spirit world." Brenan told her. "I'm not sure I understand what he means, do you?"

"Maybe, he may be concerned that we could get separated in the spirit world."

"But how could we practice something like that?" Brenan asked looking more than a little confused.

"Have patience, Brenan. I'm sure we will find out soon enough." Laties voice gave a little more than a subtle hint of warmth as she spoke. Brenan didn't seem to notice, his mind more on the task before them. Her disappointment did not show.

Frebec wandered over and took their empty plates from them, saying. "Mamut asks if you could both join him in the Hearth of the Horses."

Brenan looked to Latie and they both got up, Brenan turning to Frebec as they started to leave, saying. "Thank you, Frebec."

Mamut sat in the middle of the Hearth of the Horses in front of him was a small stone lined fire, to his left a ceremonial bowl half filled with a yellow-grey liquid. He beckoned them to be seated on each side of him. As they got comfortable on the loose hides laid out for them, he began.

"What I would like to do is work on communicating in the spirit world. We will do this by drinking this sunami and doing the equivalent of searching, and while in the trance we will practice our communication skills with each other by changing who is directing the search from time to time."

Mamut was pleased that he got no looks of question from either of them, and continued. "You have both participated in searches before, so this exercise should not be too difficult. Any questions before we start?"

"I have never searched with either of you before, what if I cannot make the connection or keep up?" Brenan asked.

Frebec and Barzec came into the hearth, and stood quietly by each of the two entrances to the lodge. Wymez and Tronie came in behind them and sat behind Mamut with their aurochs and megaceros skull drums.

Mamut looked to Frebec and then to Barzec and nodded, then back to Latie and Brenan saying, "They are here to observe us while we are gone and to chant for us to aid in our return." He held up the bowl of sunami as he would an offering and muttered an esoteric phrase, the drumbeat began, and he continued to instruct them. "Drink three swallows each, then concentrate on the fire until you feel me pull you out of your bodies. I will position you on each side of me for our journey. If at any time you feel that you are losing touch with me, and harder concentration does not bring you closer, listen for the chanting and the drums and let them guide you back home."

Frebec and Barzec began a low, steady chant that kept perfect rhythm with the drums. Latie took the bowl from Mamut and took her three swallows and handed it off to Brenan who did the same, returning it to Mamut who took his dose and set the bowl behind him.

Brenan felt the moldy tasting sunami effecting his equilibrium as he stared deeply into the fire, he felt like his body was tilting as Latie took one hand and Mamut took the other. The sounds of the rhythmic drums and low pitched chanting lifted his consciousness to a higher plane, his head felt light.

Latie felt the hypnotic effects also, Brenan's hand felt tingly in her own. Suddenly she felt a strong pull and she was flying outside with Mamut beside her, guiding her towards the plains across the river. Then she felt him, Brenan was on the other side of Mamut but it seemed that he was still holding her hand, their natural spiritual link was strong.

Above the steady drumbeat and chant they both heard Mamut's voice as if it were heard from under water or a far off echo, "Laaaattiiee, taaakke uuuss theeerrre." She saw Mamut's eyes looking off to his left toward a white topped hill and she concentrated solely on the direction indicated. Then it happened, their direction changed to the vicinity of the hill exactly where she was concentrating on, and they flew with her-she could feel them with her as if they were in her mind. She took them on a long lazy circle around the hill top, amazed at the rich clarity of her vision-she could see everything having to do with the hill.

Mamut's voice again echoed, "Breennaaann, taaakke uuuss hooomme." It took a moment but then they began to turn together in a wide arc and it became obvious that Brenan was now directing them, and the sound of the drums and chanting became slowly louder and clearer and seemed to be somehow pulling them. The ground below them passed by quickly and they were soon back hovering over the Lion camp-then they were inside the Horse hearth, looking down at their own bodies still sitting around the small fire holding hands. Suddenly, with no warning they both felt a massive push-and they were back-sitting before the fire, dazed and shivering cold. The rhythmic music slowed, then stopped all together-they were home.

Frebec and Barzec wrapped furs over their shoulders, and Wymez and Tronie set fresh mint tea in front of them. As they warmed up drinking the tea, Nezzie came in with a platter of thin sliced, charcoal roasted potatoes. As they slowly began to nibble on the snacks, the rest of the Lion camp members left them alone.

"It went well, did anyone have any trouble seeing or hearing?" Mamut asked, more than a little pleased.

Latie and Brenan both nodded in the negative, and Mamut noticed a special closeness between them, he thought that he had felt this on their spirit flight. This must be a positive sign from Mut, he thought, perhaps this is Her will. The closer the three of them were, the stronger the spiritual bond between them would be. This is good, we will have to do this a few more times, Mamut thought, but it will greatly improve our chances of success.

""""""""""

Mamut approached Tulie in the Aurochs hearth, she was alone working on repairing some footwear. She stopped working when he came into the hearth, and sat down cross-legged in front of her. It was hard for her to keep the look of concern off her face, he was going downhill before her eyes.

"Mamut, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, Tulie I need to speak to you if I may."

Tulie set her work aside and gave him her full attention. She smiled sweetly at him, loving the old man greatly.

"It is almost time for me to elevate Latie to full Mamut status, and I wanted your opinion on the young visitor, Brenan." Mamut looked into her eyes as she listened to him. "I think there are the beginnings of strong feelings there, have you seen anything to support these thoughts of mine?"

"My opinion of Brenan is very favorable, not only do I like him on a personal level but he is an excellent tracker and is very good with the spear thrower. He seems quite astute, and very polite and helpful. It is obvious that he comes from a family of high status, and he seems to be a well rounded young man." Tulie paused as she carefully considered her next words. "I think that Latie is quite in love with him, and that worries me some."

Mamut was caught off guard by this, he thought that there were feelings beginning there, but not to this extent. Tulie was not often to be doubted, though, she read people very well in his opinion. "Why does this worry you?"

"I am not convinced that Brenan wishes to make his home here, and my selfishness wishes not to lose her." Tulie said sadly. "I am too protective of this camp, and of the people that I love-including you, Mamut."

Again Mamut was surprised by her astuteness, this was one sharp lady. "I assume you have noticed my failing health, and this is of what you speak."

"Yes, my dear Mamut." Tulie's eyes glazed over with tears before she could stop them or look away, it was out in the open now-and her fear was justified-it is true, he is dying. Without meaning to, she reached out to him and they embraced, holding each other tightly. After several minutes her initial tears had run their course, but she clung to him all the same for the comfort it afforded her. Finally she pulled back away from him, a timid, almost embarrassed smile on her tear stained face.

"Please be strong, Tulie, my life's work is not yet complete. I'm not leaving yet. There will be time enough for all our tears later." Mamut's serene calm worked its magic on her, settling her as he continued. "There is much for me to do, and I need to inform you of my intentions at the upcoming festival you and Talut are planning. After Latie is made full Mamut..."

""""""""""

It was during their fourth collective search several days later that Brenan had spotted the small band of seven aurochs as they traveled on their way back home. One large adult bull at the peak of his prime, two yearling calves, a second year bull and three cows, one in the middle stages of pregnancy. They flew around them, studying and mapping their direction of travel for the aurochs were quite close to the Lion camp.

The trio were quite at ease with their collaborative travels now, and each venture out had lasted longer than the one before. It was now possible for Latie and Brenan to communicate metaphysically in flight also, much to Mamut's delight and surprise. The pair of young adults had more than surpassed his expectations and hopes, not only were they powerful, but they were both smartly tuned to him and themselves.

Talut and Tulie were thrilled with the news of the small aurochs herd so close, and quickly began to organize a hunt. If successful, it would be the perfect kick off for their not quite so secret festival that they were planning. The weather, though cold, was favorable for the early winter excursion because the ground had only ankle deep snow cover. The strategy session began at the Mammoth hearth with all the Lion camp adults in attendance, Brenan was giving the particulars of the herd as well as the lay of the land where they had seen them.

"...it appeared that they still moved slowly along the edge of the wooded hills, dried grass is still plentiful there, and not too hard for them to get to."

"With only one small stream to cross, and it should be frozen solid by now, this should not be too difficult a hunt." Talut said, pondering his next thoughts, "I am thinking we should try to set up a driven ambush instead of trying to build a surround on the frozen ground."

"With the woods flanking them, I think you are right, Talut." Tulie said thoughtfully. "There is still enough snow on the ground that we should be able to hide our ambush positions. We do not need all of the aurochs anyway, three of them would probably be enough. If we are able to get in position behind them properly, how should we try to drive them?"

"Fire." Wymez said simply, "find a way to drive them with fire."

"Yes, the snow is too deep to try and chase them, fire has to be the answer." Barzec answered, agreeing wholeheartedly with Wymez. "Fire and the spear throwers somehow-that is the only way to get close enough to them..."

""""""""""

The hunters left at daybreak the next morning, there were ten of them in all, dressed for the cold and laden with weapons. Talut set the pace with Brenan and Latie following close behind. Wymez, Tronie, Tornec and Druwez followed them with Tulie, Barzec and Frebec as rear guard. By the time that the sun was just topping the trees, the aurochs were spotted close to the tree line feeding casually on dried grasses that they accessed by scraping the snow away with their front hooves. The wind was slight, and blowing from the aurochs to the hunters, with care the hunters would not be noticed until after they were in position.

They split up with Talut, Brenan and Druwez charged with getting around to the back side of the herd to drive them. It took them the better part of an hour to circle them wide enough to go undetected.

The rest of the Lion camp hunters veered around the herd in the opposite direction and began to set up the ambush. Tornec, Frebec and Tulie all now hunted primarily with the spear thrower, so they paired up the others that still hunted with the traditional throwing spears and set up their camouflaged stands. They used a few scrawny bushes with loose snow thrown on them to crouch and hide behind. Twenty five yards apart and in a V shape from the direction that the aurochs should be coming, they were ready.

Talut smeared the strong smelling pitch onto the centers of the lightweight spears, three for each of them, while Brenan packed loose straw onto the sticky pitch. They separated, fanning out and closing in on the aurochs whose large bull had just noticed them with a warning snort to the others. The small herd was instantly on alert.

This was the signal that they were waiting for, and all three of them dropped to their knees and with the help of the firestones each lit a small torch. Talut touched the spear center to the torch igniting it instantly and placed it into the spear thrower and let fly. The burning spear landed upright in the frozen ground just behind the second year bull, startling him into flight out towards the open plain. Brenan and Druwez both launched their burning spears at about the same time trying to cut off the young bull and the three others that had followed him. He wavered at the sights and smells of the standing, burning spears and rushed back towards the trees as Talut's next spear landed in front of his path, followed by two more burning spears forcing the animals who were heading into a panic run into the right direction. The aurochs were more afraid of the smoking, burning spears than they were of the puny humans and this caused the demise of several of them.

As the herd split into two groups, the old bull led his charge to safety around the far side of the burning spears and back onto the plains while the pregnant female and two calves followed the young bull into the clutches of the ambush. He was suddenly hit in the chest with two spears from the spear throwers of Tornec and Frebec in rapid succession and rolled into a heap as the two calves bawled and split off to one side of him running hard.

Tulie, Latie and Barzec had an easy time with the calves, and the pregnant female was quickly dispatched by Tronie and Wymez. It was over, just that quick. Four aurochs dead and ready for slaughter.

Talut and the boys caught up to them shortly, winded but pleased with the results of this new method of winter hunting that had been so successful. He was all smiles as he examined the fallen animals, proud of the proficiency and accuracy of his hunters.

Wymez and Tronie went into the woods in search of two long thin saplings while the rest of them began the arduous task of butchering their kill. As the animals were skinned, beheaded and quartered, Talut and Tulie utilized their impressive strength to drag the most favored parts to the center of the kill zone. Several small fires were lit on the outskirts to discourage scavengers, but due to the snow cover none would burn for very long.

Wymez and Tronie returned with their poles almost twice the length of Talut standing. They used the fresh hides to make a travois made for dragging heavy loads. It was a modified version of the one Ayla had utilized for dragging behind her horse. Fully loaded it drug easily across the snow covered ground pulled by two people at a time. It did not take long to stack and secure the meat and hides on it. They were to leave shortly thereafter.

By the time the sun was a little past its apex, the Lion camp was heading home. Changing out the hunters often from the heavy task of pulling the travois kept them moving along at a good clip, and no one got too tired. At the rate they were traveling, they would be home well before darkness fell.

""""""""""

Talut and Tulie approached Mamut at the Mammoth hearth as he finished his morning meal, as was usually the case, Brenan and Latie were with him. After the usual greetings and polite small talk, Tulie asked that Brenan and Latie give the co-leaders a private audience with Mamut.

Mamut watched as his young protege walked away with a tremendous sense of pride for her recent accomplishments. She will be a fine Mamut, he thought, she will serve this camp and the Mamutoi people well-if he stays. Talut and Tulie sat reverently in front of him.

"We will have the ceremony tomorrow night to elevate Latie if you agree." Tulie said. "If the timing is correct with the guiding spirits of the Mamutoi."

Mamut considered this for a moment, then answered thoughtfully. "There is nothing to prevent the ceremony at this time, and I believe that Latie is ready to become the Lion camp Mamut."

Mamut said no more, but Talut's curiosity of his strange reply clearly got the best of him. After a brief pause he asked. "Is this not the right time to do this, Mamut?"

A curious sense of foreboding came over Mamut, he embraced this feeling and after a moment dominated it, then shrugged it off all together and spoke to them both. "Tomorrow night is fine, please stay with me and I will tell you what I require of you concerning the elevation ceremony agenda..."

""""""""""

Brenan and Latie were aware of the upcoming festival and their part in it including the part that used the sacred root of the Clan at its conclusion. They decided they needed to talk alone when they were asked to leave the Mammoth hearth, and failing to find any unoccupied place to talk privately, they slipped unnoticed into the vacant Hearth of the Horses.

With no fire, it was considerably colder within the large room, it sent a sudden chill over both of them and Latie pressed herself lightly against Brenan unconsciously. Brenan froze, the physical contact caught him off guard, her touch sent incredible electric shock waves through him. In his confusion and before he fully realized just exactly what he was doing, he leaned down and pulled Latie close and kissed her with more passion than he had ever felt before in his life. Surprised, Latie returned his kiss as the dam of her long pent-up passion for him burst, and threw her arms around him holing him tighter than she thought humanly possible. It was a long, long lingering kiss.

""""""""""

Nezzie was preparing the fresh aurochs meat, rubbing spices and freshly ground herbs onto it and getting it ready to be spitted to cook over the large cooking hearth fire. She had a lot of help, Tronie and Fralie sorted through the various vegetables and nuts, setting them into different platters and cooking bowls. Crozie and Tulie worked on mixing ingredients to make grain cakes, getting their crushed grains from Barzec, while Wymez used the powdered portions of the grains and added dried fruits and nuts to make his thin, sweet dessert cakes. Talut was everywhere, tasting this, adding spices to that, smelling everything, fetching supplies, and generally getting in everyone's way and looking as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

The older children were keeping track of and entertaining the younger kids and the infants as well, bringing the infants to their mothers to nurse when needed.

""""""""""

By early afternoon, most of the Lion camp napped. At the Aurochs hearth there was a pile of children of all ages sleeping in the middle of the floor. Arms and legs sticking out of the pile at odd angles, sleeping furs and cushions haphazardly arranged and strewn amongst them. Fralie sat on the bed platform above them, nursing Bectie and hoping to put her down with them soon and nap herself. Nezzie, Tulie, and Frebec hung around the cooking hearth minding the cooking feast, and trying to keep Talut from consuming too much of it as it cooked.

Mamut, Brenan, and Latie went into the room with the sweat bath and cleansed themselves thoroughly. After washing themselves and their hair and rinsing the soap root off them, they slipped into the hot water and soaked. The steam rose off the water as they lounged, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Latie, the actual final preparation of the sacred root must be done by you alone." Mamut said, noticing something slightly different between her and Brenan, he put this thought aside to peruse it later. "Ayla said that in the Clan this was done exclusively by the medicine woman, and while you are not a healer, I feel that it would be best if we stayed with the tradition of a female making the potion. It is imperative that you take great care not to swallow any of it as you chew the root to soften and separate it. If you do, you will probably not get the correct amount ingested and we must all be on the same level."

"I will do my best, Mamut, but what if some of it goes down?" Latie asked, "Should I take slightly less when the time comes?"

"Yes, but try not to swallow any to render this possibility mute." Mamut noticed again the difference in the two young people. "Brenan, it may be difficult for us to stay together when the potion first takes effect, so we will need to be patient and find each other and link up before we travel very far."

"Yes, Mamut, I understand." Brenan answered, glancing at Latie almost involuntarily, before catching himself and returning his gaze to Mamut.

As astute as always, Mamut saw this and it instantly flashed in his fertile mind-they are in love! How astounding, he thought, and had to quickly assess if this was beneficial or detrimental to this mission. It will probably increase their already strong spiritual link, this is good. It will also aid in his want and need to be protective of her, this is also good. Ah, he thought finally, this will give him and her a stronger need to return home when it is time. Mamut was surprised at this change between them, but with his powerful sense of reason he was content, and for the first time since he knew that this spiritual trip was necessary, he was confident of its positive outcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_**A Ceremony and the Spirit World**_

Talut pounded the speaking staff on the ground three times, Tulie at his side, the Lion camp members were all congregated in the Mammoth hearth and they quieted in anxious anticipation. Talut wore his monstrously tall hat and full bison hide over his massive shoulders and Tulie had her snow leopard pelt wrapped around her, they were a formidable sight together. True Mamutoi leadership at its finest.

"As the co-leader of the Lion camp of the Mamutoi, I wish to address you and I invoke the power of the speaking staff so that no one will interrupt me until I have finished." Talut began, he wore his leadership as naturally as one wore a common everyday tunic. "We are gathered here this afternoon to honor our Mamut, and in doing so we also welcome a new Mamut to the Lion camp."

Tulie took the speaking staff that Talut handed to her. "Mamut is the oldest member of the Lion camp, he is the oldest living member of the people known to the Mother as the Mammoth Hunters, and we honor him today by promoting his acolyte Latie to full Mamut status. Mamut has trained Latie, and found her to be worthy of this honor and responsibility." Tulie paused, then continued. "It is a great honor he is bestowing upon her, and the Lion camp is fortunate to be the recipient of the vast realm of wisdom and insight of the spirit world that he has passed on to her for our collective benefit. We are grateful."

The Lion camp members chanted a reply in unison,"We are grateful."

Talut took the speaking staff from Tulie and continued, "Mamut has lived amongst the Lion camp since its inception, and has been the only Mamut we have ever had. We of the Lion camp are grateful."

"We are grateful." The camp replied.

"Mamut has served this camp unselfishly and in our own best interests for all our lives, and we are grateful."

"We are grateful."

"There has never been a more powerful Mamut in the history of the people known as the Mammoth Hunters, and he has given of himself freely to all of us, and guided us in this journey of life in the Mothers honored ways and traditions." Talut looked out over the assembled camp, then he continued. "The Mother has smiled on us and protected us for honoring Her and Her will as Mamut has taught us to do, and we are grateful."

"We are grateful."

Tulie took the staff from him and held it before her and shook it, invoking its power, pounding it against the ground three times as she continued. "Mamut, the people of the Lion camp of the Mamutoi love and honor you."

"We love and honor you."

"Mamut, please step forward." Tulie said, a tear rolling down her cheek as he stood and approached the pair of leaders. Standing before them, Tulie set the heavy speaking staff in front of Mamut for him to take, as he grasped it she and Talut bowed together before him and held their bow low for a long, respectful moment.

They stood and walked to the front of the congregated camp and sat with the rest of them as Mamut turned to face them holding the speaking staff. He wore a full, uncut and completely devoid of any decoration, male lion skin which included a full, bushy mane tied loosely around him. As one, the entire Lion camp bowed low and held it for a long time before sitting back up almost in unison.

Mamut was deeply touched, and observed them before beginning. "I have lived a long and eventful life, but in all my travels and the many life experiences that I have had, none have left me as fulfilled or as satisfied as the time I have spent here-living amongst the Lion camp of the Mamutoi, I thank you."

"We thank you." The camp responded.

"I have watched with joy and with sadness as each of you and the ones before you have lived and loved and died, I have seen babies grow into adults and adults return to the Mother. I have seen this camp prosper and grow and flourish. I have watched the way you live in honor of Her, and I am proud to be one of you, the chosen of Mut, the Mother of us all."

"The chosen of Mut."

"I love and have the deepest respect for you all." Mamut's powerful voice faltered slightly for the first time since he had begun.

"We love and respect you, Mamut." The camps combined voice roared this time, and there was not a dry eye in the group.

There was a long moment of silence.

Mamut's voice returned to the powerful voice that was much beyond his years, his performance very much the Mamut of all Mamut's before him as he continued. "Today we will be welcoming a new Mamut. Latie has been trained and prepared to this position by me, guided by the Mother Herself, let no one question or doubt her new position as Mamut or her authority inflected herein, for she has been tested by Mut Herself and found worthy."

Mamut pounded the staff three times and said, "Latie, please step forward and present yourself before me, the Lion camp, and Mut."

Latie stood, she wore a simple wrap of the skin of the lioness cinched at the waist, and stepped forward and knelt at the feet of Mamut with her head demurely bowed, her long dark blonde hair loose and gathering on the ground below her.

"Talut and Tulie please join me." Mamut commanded.

They stood and walked forward and flanked Mamut, their size dwarfing him between them.

"Latie, is it true that you have been trained in the knowledge and ways of Mut to become a Mamut of the Lion camp of the Mamutoi?" Mamut's voice was strong and resonated throughout the lodge.

"Yes, Mamut." She answered him softly, looking up at him respectfully through her tear stained eyes.

"Is it also true that you will of your own free will be willing to take the vows of becoming Mamut freely and without hesitation or remorse?"

"This is true."

"Then you must answer the following questions before Mut and the entire Lion camp of the Mamutoi. Will you serve Mut and the people of the Mamutoi honestly, with integrity, and always keeping Her ways before all others?"

"This I will do." Her voice had gained confidence and strength.

"Will you use all the power of your position to protect and honor this camp?"

"This I will do."

"Talut, Tulie, do you freely give this daughter of the Lion camp of the Mamutoi to Mut in Her service?" Mamut asked as he looked to them.

"We do." They answered together, tears of pride shining in their eyes.

"People of the Lion camp, will you accept Latie as your Mamut, and honor her with the responsibilities and respect as this most honored position deserves?"

"We accept and welcome her." Their unified response was enthusiastic.

Mamut held his hands out to Latie and bid her to stand before him. "Latie, with this necklace I place around your neck, I endow you the honor of the position of Mamut of the Lion camp of the Mamutoi with all its responsibilities and duties. Know that you now hold the spirits of each camp member in your protection and safekeeping before Mut in all you or this camp does." He placed the simple necklace of a single unpolished amber stone on a lion skin strap around her neck, and took her hands in his.

"Do you accept this position that almighty Mut and the Lion camp bequeath to you?" Mamut said, holding his arms high.

"I accept and welcome this honor, before Mut and the Lion camp that I promise to serve and love for all my days." Laties voice was laced with emotion as a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

Mamut kissed the tear off her cheek so tenderly, whispering in her ear softly so that only she could hear, "You are truly the daughter of the Mammoth hearth, my daughter, and you are completely worthy of this position. I love you, my dear Mamut Latie."

Laties tears fell and her pretty face was flushed as she grasped his hands. Talut and Tulie were bursting with pride as Mamut turned Latie to face the Lion camp.

"I present to you Latie, Mamut of the Lion camp of the Mamutoi."

The Lion camp slapped their thighs in their way of applauding her, then they stood and gathered around her hugging and congratulating her. They were surrounding her with their love and appreciating her commitment to them.

Talut, Tulie and Mamut watched the scene before them with pride and a small sense of sadness for all it represented. Talut and Tulie wrapped Mamut in their arms between them and held each other closely in the bond of love and life that they had endured together for so long.

""""""""""

The feast began and the Lion camp celebrated their fortunes with gusto. Talut passed out his bouza in generous quantities to the adults as they ate the succulent foods they had all been smelling for hours. It was a joyous occasion, and Mamut and Latie were the center of the outpouring of the affection and attention of the entire camp. Children were running around everywhere, loving as always any celebration.

Nezzie was never more in her element than when serving such a feast, she kept plates and platters full and topped off. Cutting fresh meat and dishing out vegetables and grain cakes. Fresh tea and water passed out and keeping the older children busy helping her and looking out for the younger children as well.

Mamut had told Latie and Brenan to limit themselves to a single, modest platter of food-and no bouza. They ate together though there was a constant stream of visitors that stopped by for brief conversation. Brenan was struggling with his feelings inside about Latie, as well as the turmoil he was feeling about the sacred root-it was drawing nearer. It wasn't exactly fear, it was more of a nervous anticipation. Latie was so pretty...and that kiss.

Alone for a brief moment, Latie leaned over and whispered to Brenan. "Just because I am Mamut now does not change the fact that my attraction to you grows stronger." She kissed his cheek lightly as she nonchalantly leaned away. She smiled sweetly at his flushing red face. Her feelings for Brenan felt almost fun right now, in a teasing sort of way-but her feelings ran deep.

Mamut sat in a place of honor, and was constantly surrounded by many Lion camp members. He regaled them all with stories and anecdotes, always to their delight. Many children also hung out with Mamut, they loved the stories. Tulie never left Mamut's side, always smiling and encouraging him to go into deeper detail of those that had gone before them. Always a soft, sad smile on her face, a look of total love never wavering.

Talut stayed close to Mamut also, joining in the revelry and the humorous aspects of the stories and remembrances. Like Tulie, he was reluctant to be far from Mamut, and you could see through his outward gaiety a sadness was always in his eyes.

""""""""""

The time had come, the children had all passed out in a couple of different piles and the adults were all seated in a semi-circle in front of the Mammoth hearth fire. The mood was more somber, yet somehow electric with nervous tension. Talut had told the group of the events that they were about to witness and of their part in it. He told them of the coming crossroads of the Mamutoi as a people, and hence the answers that Mamut sought in this most dangerous of spirit worlds. Tulie had given them further instruction, and advice on what was to come.

Mamut, Latie and Brenan came out of the inner room of the Mammoth hearth together. They all wore loose, uncut bear skins cinched loosely at the waist. Their faces were painted in black and red circles and large dots over an almost illuminescant white base color, their hair was tied tightly behind their heads. As they reached the area directly in front of the fire, they lined up in front of the group with Mamut in the center.

"This spiritual trip we take tonight is controlled by a sacred root of the Clan. It is a dangerous place that we go. The best chance we have to return here safely is to keep a strong spiritual link with you before me now. You will be drumming and chanting in the combination of styles of the Clan and the Mamutoi. Please keep the intensity and cadence as repetitious as possible, for our sakes."

Mamut finished his speech and threw off his wrap with a flourish. Latie and Brenan followed his example, and the three of them stood before them naked, their entire bodies painted as their faces were. In the fire light they almost seemed to glow.

Mamut took a hand of each of them, and slowly raised their arms and his face upward, "Mut, we go now to a place to seek wisdom, please smile upon this journey."

They sat and Mamut handed Latie a small carved wooden bowl with a small red dyed leather pouch inside it. Latie bowed to him slightly and opened the pouch and removed a single gnarled root as big around as her thumb.

Mamut nodded to Barzec and Tronie and the drum beat began in a Mamutoi style, then Frebec's drum joined in, in a staccato off beat that complimented the Mamutoi style, and transformed it somehow into he haunting rhythms of the Clan. Crozie screeched a high vocal note suddenly and then softened it into a high pitched warbling drone and Wymez began the nonsense syllables of the chant. It was picked up in twos and threes and before long the adult population of the Lion camp were all participating. Crozie and Wymez changed their parts after several repetitions slightly as planned to keep everyone paying attention.

Latie had now chewed the root thoroughly and separated it into its long course fibers, careful not to swallow any. Mixed with her saliva, it was already taking on a milky white color, and grainy texture. Mamut poured a small amount of water into the mixture and took the bowl after Latie had stirred it into an even consistency. He dipped his finger into it, and brought it to his tongue to taste, it hit him instantly-the taste of ancient loam-and fear.

Mamut closed his eyes and concentrated to drive back the fear of his memory, then used his powerful brain to compare this taste to what he had tasted before. After a moment, he nodded to Latie and Brenan with a small, confident smile. He held the bowl up in front of him, whispered an esoteric phrase, then put the bowl to his lips and took two equal swallows, and told them to do the same.

Latie drank her share of the potion, and handed the bowl to Brenan who did the same and set the bowl aside. Mamut took their hands in his, as they did also, and looked deeply into the eyes of the young people he loved so in front of him and said softly, "Be not afraid, we can do this together."

The three of them looked into the flames, listening to the musical chanting first, then actually feeling the rhythms as they danced with the flames of the fire before them.

The swimming, spinning sensation slowly began in their heads, their bodies seemed to tilt and sway, heads getting lighter and lighter as the musical background seemed to increase in volume in wave upon wave...upon wave-then it happened, they were gone.

Swirling, spinning, falling into a blackness that was seemingly consuming them. Alone, each of them alone-no one near to call to-black and cold enveloping them, all alone, falling. Spinning, tumbling faster into a raging free fall, screaming without sound-alone, frighteningly alone. The musical chant diminishing-growing fainter and fainter, swallowed by the waves, still falling out of control, reaching out to no one. Farther and farther, colder and darker-fear rising higher and higher, body aching-feeling close to exploding from within, getting hard to breathe. Screaming silently-feet touching something solid-it's gone, floundering again, losing all sense of direction again, chest constricting-increasing tightness, painful pressure. A soft glow ahead, the sound of a beach-waves softly slapping against the sand, suffocating can't breathe. Feet feeling the sand -stand up, stand up and breathe-do it now! Hurry! It's not too late, breathe now! Now!

Laties head burst through the surface of the salty water and took a great gulp of fresh air-pain, intense pain shot through her chest and lungs and almost caused her to collapse backward. She involuntarily took another deep breath and the pain was slightly less. Another breath, less pain, another-she waded unsteadily towards the beach, the gentle waves rocking her off balance as she made slow progress weaving and lilting. The light grew brighter as she got closer to the shore, she could see it ahead of her, though her focus seemed to vary dramatically-sharp, then fuzzy, then sharp again.

Latie was tired, so tired-but still she waded forward, the beach seemed so far away, another step, and another-she could do this-she could. The warm water gradually got shallower. Now only waist deep, but she was so tired. She plodded forward, losing her balance and going face first into the salty water-it was alright she could crawl and keep her head above water. Crawling was easier, and she kept at it steadfastly, farther and farther she crawled.

There it is, she made it to the shore and crawled until the water was behind her and she lay down to rest on the warm sand. The warmth of the sand began to revive her, and she realized that she was not so tired anymore, she should get up and find Brenan and Mamut. Maybe they are together and looking for her, got to get up, legs aren't very steady. Balance is off a little, kind of hard to walk-a noise behind her, it must be them. She turned to look and got a shock as she focused in on a man from the Clan emerging from the water on his hands and knees. She watched him as he cleared the water and stood up and walked towards her.

Latie thought hard, then made a sign of greeting to him as he approached her, but he never even looked at her and actually walked through her. She screamed as he passed through her body and continued on without noticing. Her body shook with the realization that she was there-but not there. Trying to calm herself remembering Mamut's words, yes, he told her it would be like this.

Another noise behind her, a woolly mammoth came out of the water followed by a tawny lioness, they walked up on the shore and took a different direction than the man of the Clan had taken. Latie was beginning to come to grips with this strange place, and watched as two people like her came out of the water and followed the same path as the Clan man had taken. The idea hit her suddenly, follow them...

""""""""""

Brenan was perplexed, having also made it to the beach, he sat and watched the myriad of creatures and peoples come out of the water behind him. He noticed quickly that they were all unaware of him, and for some reason he enjoyed just watching for a little while as his weariness slowly subsided. Seeing animals that he had never seen before fascinated and frightened him-but his natural curiosity kept him there, watching. It was a long time, it seemed, before he too noticed that they were taking two different paths after they cleared the beach, when he finally realized this, a powerful sudden thought came to him also-follow them.

Brenan was also unsteady on his feet for a while, but with persistence and concentration he was able to walk on, albeit on shaky legs. He followed a rather dark human with tight curly hair into the sparse woods, like Latie had discovered, none of the humans seemed aware of his presence either.

""""""""""

Mamut was in awe, his highly educated, brilliant mind grasped these strange circumstances and surroundings quickly and easily compared to Brenan and Latie. Unlike them, he felt no real fear this time, except the fear of not finding them. What he felt most right now was intense jubilation, he was in control of himself in this place this time, unlike when he was here before with Ayla. When he had found himself under the water and unable to catch his breath, he had sent out his strongest mental command to them to breathe. Mamut could only hope his message was received, as well as his message to follow the humans, somehow he was sure it was.

Mamut knew that the biggest imminent danger was in not finding Brenan and Latie, so he too followed the human trail, after watching with great interest the strange and unfamiliar animals that came from the sea. He found it interesting and very pleasing that in this strange place his ancient body seemed young and powerful again, it was almost like a drug. He caught himself running and jumping up to grab a leaf off a twig, it just slipped through his fingers as if he hadn't touched it at all. Incredibly enough, he had no sensation of pain in this old, decrepit body of his.

He traveled very fast with this marvelous youthful feeling body that did not seem to tire in the least. Mamut then saw something strange in front of him, the trail that the humans followed split and went in two different directions. The people of the Clan went to the left, people of the Others went straight ahead. Astounding, he thought, wondering why.

The consequences of this hit him almost as soon as he had the thought, the Clan were doomed for sure. This was proof positive of it. His fertile mind raced back to Ayla's explanation of one of her conversations with Creb, the Clans holiest man, The Mog-ur. It amazed and delighted Mamut as he realized that this strange place also allowed his mind to work at a much quicker pace, his thoughts and memories were also much clearer and more precise than he had ever known before. Creb had somehow known that the Clan was doomed.

Mamut stood at this crossroads and was thinking of what to do next when he was surprised again. A mixture, half Clan and half human like himself walked towards him-he could have been Rydag if he had lived and grown to adulthood. Interested greatly, he saw him take the path of the Others. Another stab of remembrance struck him from his many talks with Ayla, and again the clarity and suddenness of the speed of his thoughts nearly floored him. It was Creb's words again as he told Ayla that her son Durc was, "The only son of the Clan."

Mamut knew now, Creb was right again-he had somehow known, this was the proof. The Clan would only survive within the mixtures of peoples, not as whole Clan. Incredible. How astute could this Mog-ur have been?

Mamut was almost ecstatic, he was learning so many important things and at such a rapid pace. As soon as he made one incredible discovery, he made another-and then another. He continued to ponder this new found knowledge for a moment as his mind gradually returned to the more pressing problem of finding his young companions. If I sent out a strong mental image of this place, he wondered, would it assist them in coming here, or would it just confuse them? His thoughts continued, would it be better if I tried to get into their minds to see what they are seeing and to try to find them that way? Could I even do that, in this place his mind felt so powerful and his abilities so limitless. Have they found each other and are looking to find me even now, he concentrated on this thought for a bit, no-they haven't found each other yet. He knew this, but he did not know just how he knew it, but he did and he didn't question it further.

Mamut turned back and looked to the way that he had come, seeing more people heading towards him and the crossroads where he stood, but saw no sign of Latie or Brenan. As he turned back around he got the shock of his life, a crippled man of the Clan stood before him, his face was deeply scarred with only a loose flap of skin covering where he had once had a good eye, he was old and grey. His arm and leg on his left side were severely stunted, the arm only a stump ending at the elbow-this was Creb! It had to be.

It was indeed Creb, only in this place, like Mamut, Creb no longer needed the walking staff he had so depended on in the world of the living. Here, Creb was strong in body-and his brain, so powerful in his previous life was now almost omnipotent. His confidence and self assuredness shown around him like a glowing aura, he was almost godlike in his appearance.

"Man of Others, you are Mamut." Creb made the signs with his one good hand, but Mamut heard the words inside his mind, clearly and in his own language. "I know of you from your time spent with Ayla, I have watched over and protected her on her journeys in the world of the living, from this place of the spirits."

Mamut's head spun with this information, but was somehow not all that surprised after he thought about it. "Creb, Ayla spoke of you often, and I feel that I know you already, greetings Mog-ur of the Clan." He bowed slightly as he addressed him.

Creb was pleased with this show of respect, "You are the man of the Others that once lived with my Clan long ago. I know of you, and remember you from that time also, though I was just a boy." Creb studied this man, then asked an obvious question at the front of his mind. "How is it that you still dwell in the world of the living, you are very old. You are the oldest man I have ever seen, Clan or Others. Do all of your kind of people live this many seasons?"

Mamut chuckled, this question had been asked and pondered so many times in the course of his long and eventful life. "No, Creb, people of the Others do not normally live as long as I have, though it is possible that a few of the Others have also lived long lives. It seems to be a rare gift of Mut, the Mother of all, who you know as Ursus. It appears to me that my long life has a purpose, to protect the future of my people, the Mammoth Hunters-this is what we call ourselves.

Creb considered this, as Mamut spoke again. "I believe that I was ordained by Mut to meet and acquire information from Ayla that would benefit my Clan, the Mammoth Hunters, and to also teach Ayla the ways of her original people, the Others." Mamut considered his next point. "Ayla is a powerful Mamut, a Mog-ur of her people, though she has yet to realize her full potential, and I believe that it is her destiny to change the future of her people-their behaviors and beliefs. This is why, I believe, that Mut has given me so many years."

Creb considered this, and accepted it easily. In this spirit world he was able to think outside the knowledge and the memories of his Clan background easily, where in the world of the living, this had been very difficult for him, and utterly impossible for most of the Clan. In his own mind, he had thought of Ayla in an abstract way much along the same ways as Mamut was describing to him now, it seemed logical that this man, Mamut was correct in his assessment.

"You came here with companions, do you wish to be reunited with them?"

Mamut was surprised by this question, but relieved at the implications. "Yes, I have not yet found a way to contact them and bring them to me in this place. Can you do this?"

"It is done," Creb signed. "they will be here soon."

Creb studied Mamut momentarily, the continued. "You will not like the answers to the questions that you came here to find. The future of your people is chaos and death, though some of you will survive-it will be a different world than it has been before." Creb looked a bit angry, and hurt, but resigned to the facts. "The future of your people will be the cause of the final demise of the Clan, it will soon cease to be. All blame for this cannot be put on your kind, though, the Clan was doomed despite this, but it will hasten the inevitable. Ursus himself has told this to me-therefore it is so."

Mamut pondered this for a brief moment, then he heard, and felt Latie coming closer. He looked around, not yet seeing her, but knowing that she was close.

"I will leave you now, if you need me again just call me with your mind, Mamut-man of the Others, and friend of Ayla-daughter of the hearth of The Mog-ur. Walk with Ursus." Creb signed as he faded away before Mamut's very own eyes.

Mamut watched as Creb's body disappeared completely, wishing he could have spent more time with The Mog-ur, so many discussions he wanted to have with him. So much knowledge to gain, and to share, he was sad for Creb to have left so soon, and felt quite empty inside. Mamut felt Laties approach, and turned to see her walking towards him with obvious relief on her face.

"Mamut, I am so glad to have found you." She said with relish. "Are you alright? Have you found Brenan yet? This place is so strange..." She rambled on.

He smiled at her, really relieved to have her beside him. "Yes I'm fine, and Brenan will be here soon." He said, cutting her off and took her hands in his and squeezed them softly, strange, he thought, I can 'feel' her. He accepted her hug, and returned it with his love for her emanating itself through her. His thoughts took him back for a moment, then he rationalized that since they were here together they could 'feel' each other while they could not 'feel' anyone or anything else. How extraordinary, and how helpful, he thought.

Latie turned as if she heard or felt something, and in an excited voice said, "Brenan's here!" She rushed to the young man coming from the same direction that she had just come and wrapped her arms around him in a tearful hug of greeting, kissing his lips softly. Brenan's face registered his happiness to see them-especially Latie. Mamut watched their reunion, seeing their affection for each other and was glad of it. It made him realize that they should not dally, for the longer they were gone the more difficult it could be for them to return.

They stood together and Latie and Brenan both began speaking at the same time, Mamut cut them off quickly. "We will discuss all of our experiences later. It is imperative that we do now what we came here to do-time is of the essence, we need to return as soon as we can."

They looked at him and seemed to understand the importance of what he had just told them. Somber now, they waited for his instructions. Mamut gathered his thoughts, and studied his young, eager companions, then continued. "We must search for the future together, and we must not be separated again."

Mamut held out his hands to them, and Latie took his right hand and stood beside him while Brenan did the same on his left. Mamut nodded to each of them, then lifted them off the ground and into flight. They soared low to the ground, two body lengths above the highest trees as they gained speed in the direction that the human trail had led below them. They watched as the human trail fanned out into many different directions, into groups and clusters of humanity.

The terrain was unfamiliar, it was all so green and fertile, and warm. The humans below were very dark and congregated around camps of simple huts made of grass and tree limbs, not even secure enough to be considered summer shelters. These dark skinned people wore the simple, small wraps made of fur that barely covered their genitals. The animals that they saw from here were less prepared for cold weather, their hair was short and sparse. There was water everywhere, creeks and rivers and lakes, all sparkling blue and inviting.

They flew on, and Mamut increased their speed, the ground below them turning into a blur. He took them higher and higher, faster and faster. They saw the ground below disappear and turn into a blue-green sea. This sea was vast. They passed over a group of creatures that resembled fish in the middle of the water that swam close to the surface, rolling and spewing jets of spray towards the sky. They flew on, the sea below them seemed endless, going on and on.

The sea finally ended onto a craggy, rocky shoreline and Mamut brought them lower and slowed their flight. Here the temperature was obviously colder, the tops of the mountains covered with ice and snow. There was a thin cover of snow on the ground here that thickened as they went further inland. Mamut veered their direction to the northeast and they sped on. He found and followed a large river below them that was frozen along its banks and had a few large pieces of ice floating downstream.

They passed over a large lodge that was built onto the side of a cliff, and down below it a strange looking dock jutted out from the rocky shore that had several huge water craft tethered to it. Below them they noticed the huge silver fish that swam in the cold river.

Mamut veered their direction again, more northerly now and they sped along through valleys and over huge expanses of prairie land with monstrous herds of reindeer and bison dotting the ground. The land became much more familiar looking, and they came upon a glacier that seemed to split the land in half. They turned to the east and before long came upon the Wolf Camp of the Mamutoi.

Mamut slowed and hovered over the camp as they saw what was obviously a burial ceremony taking place below them outside the lodge. He sent out a strong mental probe to Lomie who was officiating over the event, he felt her grief and the name 'Marlie' popped into his head. His probe also sent another powerful thought into his own mind in return-Lomie is dying. Soon.

They flew away from the Wolf camp and Mamut directed them in a northwesterly direction. They crossed two rivers and approached a large 'U' shaped valley that was immense. On one side it was bordered by a large plateau that rose high up out of the ground in a shear wall of rock, the other side was contained by a wide, shallow river. Three camps were made in a large triangle on the outer reaches of the plateau, these were the camps of Chaleg and his kin. The Weasel camp, the Beaver camp, and the Megaceros camp.

Mamut hesitated, he saw nothing that would openly arouse his suspicion, and then a sudden thought hit him-go closer. He took them down into the Weasel camp and hovered inside the lodge. The probe of his powerful thoughts found Chaleg, and he concentrated on him exclusively. The prevailing feeling he felt was of revenge-hatred for the camps of the Mamutoi that had opposed them at the summer meeting-revenge against the Lion camp in particular. This feeling was strong and venomous-and imminent. Mamut knew that whatever was happening at this camp, the other two would be in on it for they were all closely related and had always stuck together, this was very disturbing information, he needed more.

He had seen enough here, he needed to see this from another perspective. How do we get to the future, he asked himself-drawing powerfully on his memories. He thought harder, concentrating and focusing inward-suddenly Creb was in his mind. Fly in a tight, fast circle three times in this direction-came the vision of Creb waving his good arm clockwise. A series of three for each season.

Yes, that was it-Mamut sent a powerful, piercing thought of gratitude back to Creb. He took them higher and back towards the Wolf camp, then turned southeasterly briefly. As they passed the Wolf camp he changed direction again and they went higher before leveling off. Mamut sent a mental message to Latie and Brenan to hold on tight, they were about to go into the future, and it would be fast and furious. He felt their trepidation and fear, and tried to sooth them with a calm, strong mental image of his supreme confidence. Their fears lessened slightly and as Mamut felt this, he took off.

The speed that they now traveled rendered the world below them into nothing more than a fantastic blur, they felt the strain of their hands pull against them trying to separate them, and squeezed harder to maintain their grip on each other. They were so high off the ground they could see blurry streaks of light as the stars spun together above them. It was almost unbearable, their minds swirled with the pressures, the strains on their minds and bodies increasing-then it was over.

Mamut slowed them and flew lower at a much slower pace heading back down towards the southeast. It was almost summer now, on the ground below them the beginnings of green were in evidence as they came back upon the Wolf camp. It was a shambles, no human presence was visible anywhere. They were all gone. But where, and why?

Mamut sped them up, heading southeast again across the plains. As they neared the Mammoth camp they spied a band of hunters below. A large band, some forty individuals in all. Something wasn't right, and Mamut slowed them and flew lower to see more clearly-then it hit him, he felt it all at once-this was a war party. Mamut's powerful mind probed them and pulled from them information that stunned him, they had just wiped out the Wolf camp and were in route to the Mammoth camp with the same purpose in mind. Then the Amber camp. Then the Aurochs camp...

""""""""""

Mamut took them higher and faster again, warning Brenan and Latie to hang on tight, and took off at an even higher speed. Arcing into a counter clockwise direction so fast that their vision blurred, pressures building, pain beginning, eyes bulging-they slowed.

Mamut seemed to know exactly where he was going, and headed there quickly with purpose, the ground below a constant blending of greys and whites. As they raced across the sky the chanting drum beat gradually returned into their heads, increasing in volume as they veered slightly and flew towards it like a guiding beacon. It took a relatively short time to reach familiar ground, and the Lion camp came into view shortly thereafter. He slowed them into a hover above the lodge, and told them metaphysically-home, now-and with a hardy mental shove pushed them downward. He saw their stiff bodies jerk and slump, and roll over onto the floor below him, as his own body stayed rigid and lifeless looking.

Mamut focused his mental power, building its intensity and strength, and shot it out like a spear from a spear thrower. Creb, he thought, can the future be changed if you know where and how to effect it?

Mamut of the Others, if the future could be changed by effecting actions that are catalysts, would I not save my beloved Clan? Came the answer he expected, from the only man that would surely know, The Mog-ur.

The sadness and futility hit him like a blow from Talut's axe, and he felt a weariness such as he had never felt before in his many, many years. He was absolutely, totally exhausted. He gathered himself and with a final burst of mental prowess, he threw himself back into his physical body, the sudden weight of his limbs crashing into his mind, and he collapsed toppling sideways onto the cold dirt floor.

"Wrap him in furs, quickly." Talut commanded, concern racking his face, they were gone so long. He looked to the two young people, they seemed to be in an almost trance-like state. Are they really back, or was part of them still out there?

The chanting faded away, then stopped all together.

"Latie, Brenan, would you like some hot tea?" Nezzie asked, holding out two steaming cups. Absently, they both took the tea, and while Latie sipped hers, Brenan simply held his, both of them staring off blankly into space.

Tulie cradled Mamut in her large arms, rocking him slowly and gently as if he were a sick infant. She whispered in his ear softly and reassuringly, her words unintelligible even to those near. Mamut, however, heard every word.

Brenan was the first to regain his full faculties and drank down his now cold tea and asked Nezzie for more. His movements seemed slow and cumbersome, and his speech was rather slurred. Even his mind appeared to be moving in slow motion.

Latie was slowly coming around also, feeling the same kind of symptoms, but hearing Brenan's voice helped her along quicker. She looked to Mamut still being held by Tulie, and a dark sense of foreboding came upon her. She was beginning to remember more and more of their journey.

Mamut whispered to Tulie so very softly, "Bed, please." His voice was so incredibly soft. "Bring Latie and Brenan. I will speak to you in the morning."

Tulie, Talut, and Nezzie settled Mamut onto his sleeping platform, covered him and doted on him for a few moments before helping Brenan and Latie to stand before him. The three adults then left them alone.

He looked at them for the longest time before he finally spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Never go back to that place alone, if you ever return there, it must be the two of you together. We will talk more tomorrow, sleep now. You did well."

""""""""""

Morning came, and the Lion camp rousted itself slowly into a post-festival day. There was a lot of cleaning up and putting things away to be done, and everyone lent a hand. By the time that the sun had cleared the horizon, all the camp stirred except Mamut, who still slept. Nezzie and Latie kept going into the Mammoth hearth to check on him, but still he slept on. Neither wanted to disturb him, but both were concerned, as was Tulie and Talut especially.

Nezzie, Tulie, and Tronie fixed a breakfast stew from the choice pickings of the leftovers from the night before, and people stopped by and ate as they finished their various chores. By the time Frebec and Barzec had finished eating, they being the last, Talut could stand it no more. He approached Latie and Brenan at the outskirts of the Mammoth hearth where they sat together quietly and patiently.

"Was your trip successful?" He asked them, speaking softly.

"I believe so, Talut." Brenan answered. "But I think I should refrain from saying more until we have discussed this experience with Mamut."

Talut nodded and left them alone after watching Mamut sleep for a little while longer. As he walked away, he felt something suddenly and turned back to see Mamut sit up on his sleeping platform. He called for Tulie and rushed to Mamut's bed, he stood beside Brenan and Latie who were already there. Tulie arrived with a fresh cup of tea, and handed it to Mamut who smiled weakly and took it from her gratefully.

Mamut sipped his tea slowly and with relish, it seemed that he had never tasted tea so fine, in front of his patient audience. No one appeared to mind waiting on him, and he watched these people in front of him that he had known and loved for so long. These thoughts warmed him inside considerably.

"There is a great calamity in store for all the people of the Mamutoi." He finally began. "There is a renegade group of camps bound together that will war on all those who disagree or resist them, they will be led by Chaleg. They will destroy all in their path and take no prisoners. This we have seen, this will happen. The Wolf camp will be destroyed, this cannot be changed, this too shall come to pass."

Mamut paused, looking directly to Talut and Tulie, who were visibly shaken as he spoke again. "You must warn Vincavec and his sister camp, the Amber camp, for they are also targets. Their fate is not yet foretold, it is possible that they may survive." Mamut studied the incredulous faces before him, weighing his next words carefully. "This will begin at the turn of the season, and Talut, you must also warn Deegie and Branag-they too are in terrible danger of this coming onslaught."

Talut's face was a mask of anger combined with fear, "Can this be stopped?"

"I do not know." Mamut answered him, "I know only what I saw that is coming, the rest is up to you. I must speak with Latie and Brenan now." He said, as Talut and Tulie stood and looked at him with ashen faces before walking away.

"Latie, you must examine and analyze the particulars of the place that we were, there is much to learn from the experiences that we had on this journey, much to be understood. This you must do to be of maximum help to this camp. The Lion camp will need your strength and knowledge, and you must be prepared to give of yourself completely." He reached up and pulled her face to his, kissing her cheek, and told her softly. "Leave me now, my dear Mamut."

Mamut waited until Latie had left the hearth, then turned to Brenan. "Your plans of leaving and exploring for more knowledge must be cancelled."

Brenan blanched at his words, for he had never spoken of his intentions to anyone.

"Latie needs your strength and most of all, your love. This you will give her freely, for it is your destiny to protect her, and to love her for the rest of your life." Mamut looked into Brenan's surprised green eyes, and he knew that this was in fact true. "Let nothing happen to my daughter, young man, or the son that she will give you-he is important to the future of the Mamutoi. You must tell her of your feelings for her soon."

Brenan was in awe of the old man in front of him. "Yes, Mamut. I will do as you say."

"Good, now let an old man get some rest, I am tired." Mamut said softly. "Protect my daughter, Brenan."

Mamut watched him leave, and lay back down on his bed. He pulled the furs around him and got comfortable, and thought about all he had experienced in the last few days. What an incredible experience, he thought to himself with a tired, satisfied smile. What could it all mean, he pondered. Mamut was content as he drifted off to sleep. This time though, when he awoke, it would be in the world of the spirits.


	4. Chapter 4Part One

**Chapter Four:**

_**The Mission Begins**_

_**Part One**_

Laties first official act as the Lion camps Mamut would be to prepare Old Mamut for his ceremonial burial, and to conduct the service. It would also probably be her most difficult. In her heart she had known that Mamut would be gone soon, but nothing really prepares you for such a deep personal loss. She searched her memories for all that Mamut had ever taught her and all that she knew and had seen concerning ceremonial burials, and was formulating an idea.

She pretty much kept to herself as she ground fresh red ochre and combined it with heated mammoth fat to make a salve that she would apply to Mamut's body later. She felt strange utilizing the Mammoth hearth alone, almost like she was intruding. Nezzie and Tronie would help her to prepare his body when it was time, but Latie was not in a hurry for she needed more time to get used to the fact that Mamut was indeed gone.

It occurred to Latie that she would need to move into the Mammoth hearth permanently soon, and even in her deep state of grief a pleasant thought crossed her mind. Brenan also lived at the Mammoth hearth. Thoughts of Brenan kept coming to the surface of her mind, even at the strangest, saddest times. She searched out Mamut's ceremonial cave bear wrap and shook the wrinkles out of it.

""""""""""

Brenan had been the one to discover Mamut's passing, and was beside himself with grief, as was the rest of the camp, especially Talut and Tulie. Brenan had taken a large axe and gone with Talut to chop firewood, they both needed to get out of the lodge. Hard physical labor would give them an outlet for some of their sadness. It was also the first time that they had ever spent together alone. Together they found and began to chop up a large dead tree just inside the tree line at the top of the bluff that overlooked the lodge. It was hard. hot work, and before long both of them had doffed their tunics and sweat covered their upper bodies. Talut's giant, hairy chest and hard rippling muscles made a sharp contrast to Brenan's smaller, but well muscled frame. Wood chips flew.

"Talut, on our spiritual journey we did not see any threat to the Lynx camp, but it is not really all that far from the Mammoth camp. Just six or seven days walk further north, while the Amber camp is directly east of the Mammoth camp." Brenan said, pondering aloud. "If Chaleg is intent on this murderous quest, will he attack the Lynx camp?"

"Brenan, I have not been able to figure out what his intent is, other than the obvious-hatred, jealousy, and revenge. There is much to be done, I cannot allow this to happen unchallenged, but I must see Mamut to his final resting place first." Talut's face was a mask of pain and anguish as he leaned against his oversized axe. "I must first go to the Aurochs camp and send Ludeg to the Wolf camp. He is the best runner of the entire Mamutoi-it may be the Wolf camps only chance. Ranec stayed with them, and I have to try for Wymez sake even if Mamut said that there was nothing that can be done, I must at least try, I have to."

"I must also try to help, but I am not sure what to do." Brenan said despondently. "What do I need to do?"

"Brenan, I don't know yet what all I have to, but I do know that if you leave Latie will not like it at all. She will probably need you now more than any other. We will discuss this with the rest of the Lion camp after Mamut's burial." Talut choked back a sob at the very thought of Mamut.

""""""""""

Mamut's burial ceremony took place at sunset in front of the Lion camp lodge. Latie performed the ceremony with grace and strength. Prior to giving Mamut's eulogy, she signed in the language of the Clan, calling down the ancient spirits to assist her. It was a heart wrenching, terribly moving sight. She spoke in both the spoken language of the Mamutoi and simultaneously in the signs of the Clan as Ayla had done for Rydag, there was not a dry eye in the camp by the time she had finished. Though not as fluent or as polished or even as expressive as Ayla, it was a beautiful service nonetheless.

Mamut was buried in a shallow ditch that had been dug ten steps from the front entrance to the lodge, and three steps to the east. When they covered his body with the mound of stones it was as if he could watch and protect and stand guard for them always from this superb vantage point. The Lion camp covered his tomb with firewood and kindling and with a final ceremony, lit the pyre with a torch that had been lit from the central fire of the Mammoth hearth. They sent him onward to the spirit world with all the love and respect that he had garnered in his long, fruitful life. They ate the funeral feast to honor him, and didn't go back inside until the moon shown bright in the southern sky. A long shimmering shooting star streaking across the sky ended the gathering appropriately, as if the spirits had sent it as a sign that Mamut was now at home with them amongst the stars.

Brenan and Latie stood alone gazing at Mamut's funeral pyre, his arm went around her waist and he pulled her close. They stood together like this for a long time, holding each other and lost in their own thoughts. Their sadness was immeasurable in the beauty of this sad night.

"I promised Mamut that I would tell you of my true feelings for you, Latie. It seems appropriate to do this here and now, with Mamut watching over us." Brenan said, hugging her tighter. "I love you more than I have the words to express, and I beg you to accept me into your heart and to your hearth." His voice cracked, as he continued softly. "Will you have me?"

Laties head pressed against the taller mans chest, sobbing softly. He felt her tears wetting his chest through his fresh, clean tunic. Her voice was soft, but confident and composed as she whispered, "It is what I have hoped for, yes Brenan, I accept and welcome you to my heart and to my hearth. For I love you too."

Laties body trembled as she held him, and he leaned down and lifted her face to his and kissed the tears off her cheeks so gently, one by one. His eyes penetrated her, and finally they kissed, their passion dampening their overwhelming sadness. For them, life gradually began again.

""""""""""

Morning found Latie and Brenan alone together in Brenan's guest bed platform in the Mammoth hearth, the curtain tightly shut. The night was not a magical coupling, the only pleasures shared were the closeness of wounded hearts and dampened spirits, and each other. Shared grief, newly recognized love, and an uncertain view of the future of their world were a tough combination to cope with so soon after losing Mamut. They cuddled and held each other, together now against all odds, love had found them ready and willing.

Their night together had bonded them further and tighter and Brenan and Latie became a single entity of their love, strong even now, and destined to grow stronger. Few words had passed between them in the night since declaring their mutual love for each other, and waking together, arm in arm, words were still scarce.

"Good morning," Brenan said almost shyly, "I must speak with Talut and Nezzie soon."

"Yes, that would be wise." Latie whispered, more content at this moment than she could ever remember. "Don't look so worried, they will be pleased."

"Is this Mamut talking, or just a guess?"

"A little of both, Brenan, remember that I have lived at the Lion hearth all my life and know them well." She said, smiling at him, her eyes full of her adoration for him.

"We will soon find out," Brenan said getting up, "can I bring you some tea?"

"No, my love, go and talk to Nezzie and Talut-then come back here to me." Latie said taking his hand and kissing it softly.

Brenan pulled aside the curtain and walked toward the central cooking hearth, seeing Nezzie there stirring a basket full of morning tea. As he approached her, she smiled and ladled out a steaming cup for him, holding it out as he came up to her and took it graciously.

"Good morning, Brenan." Nezzie said, smiling an all knowing motherly smile.

"Good morning, and thank you." He replied, sipping the hot tea, slightly uncomfortable around her. "Is Talut around?"

"He is cleaning up around Mamut's tomb, it will be a while before he fully comes to grips with Mamut being gone. I'm afraid he isn't the only one."

A single tear rolled.

"Would you mind coming with me to see him, I would like to talk to the both of you." Brenan tried to sound confident, and almost did.

They did indeed find Talut at Mamut's tomb, stoking the fire and generally policing the area, he wiped his eyes as they approached him. An awkward silence ensued for a long, agonizing moment. Brenan gathered his wits, and looked up at the large headman and summoned his courage before beginning.

"Talut, Nezzie, I wanted to talk to you concerning Latie, the first daughter of the Lion hearth." His nervousness increased. "I have made it known to her that I am in love with her and wish to ask your permission before I ask her to join with me formally." Brenan took a deep breath, glad that it was said, then the anxiety of the moment truly set in.

Talut looked sternly at him, as Nezzie smiled. "Am I to assume that the daughter of my hearth has given you reason to believe that she would look favorably to this proposed joining?" Talut asked with feeling.

Nezzie's tears fell as she hugged Brenan's neck, and gushed. "Good for you, young man, I am so happy for both of you."

Talut's stern mask fell off, and he clasped Brenan's shoulders with his huge, powerful hands. "I give you my blessing, and welcome you to our family."

""""""""""

Nezzie helped Latie move into the Mammoth hearth, a sad but somehow exhilarating exercise. A few tears were shed, and an abundance of chuckles were had by the mother and daughter during the scope of this task. The most difficult part was sorting through Mamut's personal effects, and storing those not directly involved in the duties of the Mamutii. To their pleasant surprise, several items that had belonged to Ayla were amongst his things. He had kept them when she and Jondalar had left directly from the summer meeting and not returned here to collect them.

As Latie unfolded a stained and unusually styled woman's short summer tunic, two small objects fell to the ground below her. She stooped and picked them up and gasped, Nezzie looked at her and questioned her. "What is it, Latie? Are you alright, you look as if you have just seen a spirit."

"Mother, this is the sacred root of the Clan." She said, exasperated. Her face was flushed with emotion, and her body trembled. A multitude of sudden thoughts assaulted her mind all at once. Some good, some bad, but most of them rather daunting. This was going to take a lot of sorting out, and some time to accomplish.

"Just because you possess the root, it doesn't mean that you have to use it, or does it?" Nezzie asked, worried over her daughters strange reaction.

"No, mother, it is not required that it is used. it just caught me by surprise, that's all. I never thought that I'd see it again." Laties face was somber, for her now, the possibilities were endless

""""""""""

The Lion camp adults were all summoned to the Mammoth hearth for a meeting by Talut and Tulie, most of the children showed up and hung around also. As they congregated, Nezzie passed out fresh tea and snack cakes. Conversation was light, no one bothering to try to second guess the reason for this requested gathering.

Tulie stood and shook the speaking staff and they all quieted quickly as she began. "We of the Lion camp of the Mamutoi have a dilemma. It concerns the safety and well being of us all, and even affects the future of the Mamutoi people, so your input and opinions are welcome and asked for." Tulie looked to Brenan and Latie and beckoned them forward. As they took their places between the co-leaders, Talut took the staff.

"It was discovered on the recent spiritual journey taken by our new Mamut, Brenan, and Old Mamut that Chaleg and large number of his kin are going to war and pillage on our sister camps of the Mamutoi. It was seen that the Wolf camp, Mammoth camp, and the Amber camp are in imminent danger. It was foreseen that the Wolf camp would be destroyed, and no survivors would be left."

This brought a collective gasp and futile cries of anguish from the group, and Talut left them alone to vent for a little before raising the speaking staff slowly out in front of him to quiet them again. "I understand your horror and frustration, and share your feelings. Our late Mamut told me that what was seen cannot be changed, but I feel that we must at least try to warn them, for he also told me that the Aurochs camp is in danger."

This brought a sudden stunned silence, for the implications were obvious. If Branag and Deegie's new camp was threatened-then their own Lion camp was not safe either. This was a type of threat that they had never before encountered. No one knew just exactly how to react to this incredulous information. The Lion camp had always existed peacefully with all their other human counterparts, the dangers that they had faced had always been the dangers and challenges of surviving in the Mothers world. They had prospered in this world by hard work and preparation, they could do all right if the winter was exceptionally harsh or too long, if the spring brought too many storms or vast flooding, they had dealt with and survived earthquakes, even the rare wild fires that occasionally decimated the prairies. But a human threat, by implication, was totally unknown to them and foreign to their realm of natural hazards or dangers.

"Brenan will tell you more." Talut said as he handed the staff to him.

"We saw the future. In this future we saw at least forty people, all men, in this war party. They were all heavily armed with spears, clubs, axes, and even some spear throwers." Brenan said. "The destruction that we saw, the future of the Wolf camp was total annihilation."

He handed the staff back to Talut, and stepped back next to Latie. Tulie took the staff from him and pounded it into the earth floor three times. "We would hear your ideas now, and discuss our best possible plan of action."

Frebec stood and addressed the gathering. "It will still be winter for another full moon cycle, almost two in fact. The weather is too unpredictable for safe, fast travel. Only the strongest of us should go."

Wymez stood and said. "Frebec is right, but we must try to warn them, the Wolf camp is related to us-and besides Ranec and Tricie are there. I cannot sit by and allow this to happen to the only child of my hearth."

Tronie stood. "There are many children in this camp, we cannot be left here completely unprotected."

Barzec stood. "It would take the able bodied men of many camps to face a band of forty renegades with any hope of defeating them. We should not leave this camp with no men to defend it."

Wymez stood again. "I am, unfortunately, too old to make such a journey as quickly as it must be made. I must stay here, as much as I want to go and to help. I can offer myself to protect and provide for the Lion camp, though."

Tulie hesitated, the said. "If Wymez, Manuv, and Druwez will stay, this camp will be adequately protected, the women of the Lion camp are strong and capable-Latie and I will go with the men."

Druwez jumped up and protested, the twelve year old boy spoke rapidly. "I can be of more service to our cause if I go with you, mother."

It was Wymez who stood to pacify the boy that was not quite yet a man. "Druwez, you could surely help those who must go, but we need you more here. You are the strongest and fastest of the men who are staying to protect this camp-I need you here."

Tulie smiled inside, Wymez was correct in his reasoning, and persuasive as well. "Wymez is right, Druwez, you will be needed more here."

Druwez understood their logic, and even agreed with it somewhat, but he still wanted to go. He was almost a man, and he knew it, and it was this that made it the hardest to accept their decision. But he did.

""""""""""

The decisions were made and the journey to the Aurochs Camp would begin in the morning at first light, with the chosen seven adults, Talut, Tulie, Barzec, Latie, Brenan, Frebec, and Tornec all going. The rest of the evening they packed their traveling gear and weapons to travel light, at least as light as you safely could in winter. Nezzie prepared and packed two shoulder packs full of traveling food for them.

Latie packed her gear along with the rest of them, and at the last second, almost as an afterthought, stashed the sacred root deep in her backpack.

""""""""""

It was cold when they started out at daybreak, the wind was light but gusting. Tulie and Barzec led the way, loose flint tipped throwing spears in their hands, Talut was designated rear guard and carried his huge axe on his massive shoulder. They traveled quickly at a forced pace, a very fast walk that they could keep up for hours on end. Following the bank of the river made for easy traveling, tree cover being sparse, but the gusty wind coming off the surface of the water was definitely cold, and getting colder.

It was an uneventful, grueling trip and they stopped as the sun reached its apex to break out some of the traveling food Nezzie had packed for them. It was distributed and eaten quickly, each lost in their own thoughts, pondering the future of this endeavor-and the fate of the Mamutoi people as a whole. Above them, the clouds got darker and more billowy, and lots more of them. They began again, their pace as before, putting a lot of ground behind them steadily.

""""""""""

Crossing over the top of a lightly treed gradual bluff of loose gravel and leafless underbrush, they saw the smoke of the Aurochs camp dead ahead of them. After three days of forced travel, their tired steps quickened at the sight of their first destination, despite their obvious weariness.

One large lodge, roughly half the size of the Lion camp lodge, stood up on the gentle bluff resting gracefully in the center of three huge aspen trees that overlooked the river below but still well above the normal flood plain. Two other smaller lodges were under construction on either side of the main lodge, still in the rough stages of mammoth bone framework. Tulie led the approach to the front entrance, a huge aurochs skull with horns wider than Talut was tall adorned the front passage.

"Hello the Aurochs camp." Tulie called out as she stood just outside the mammoth hide curtain, pulling her hood aside.

Deegie pulled the curtain aside quickly, a huge smile on her face, and ran out to welcome her mother with a huge hug. They were quickly surrounded by the other travelers with heartfelt greetings given all around. She wore no adequate outdoor wrap, and shivered as she held on tightly to her mother. Deegie was well into her first third of pregnancy, as her belly bulged a bit, it could be seen easily through her slightly stretched tunic from the side.

""""""""""

The visitors sat around the Mammoth hearth, sipping fresh hot tea and warming themselves at the central fire. Introductions were made all around though most already knew each other. Branag was as glad to see the visitors as Deegie was, but with a hint of trepidation-for why would the ablest adult hunters of the Lion camp be traveling here in the dead of winter. His worried questions would soon be answered.

"What brings the most welcome Lion camp members to the Aurochs camp in the midst of winter?" Deegie asked with an air of formality when the appropriate time came.

Tulie looked to Talut who was seated on the other side of Deegie, and saw that he would not be able to get through the explanation that was necessary without choking up, and answered the query herself.

"We come bringing sad and disturbing news." She began, tearing up as she continued. "First, our beloved Mamut has gone on to the world of the spirits, and Latie has taken his place with us and been elevated to Mamut of the Lion camp." She paused, letting this sad, unexpected news sink in, and a single tear fell.

This information stunned the Aurochs camp members, and their exclamations of sorrow and surprise took center stage for a while. Deegie was the most noticeably upset and clung to Talut beside her whose tears joined her own. As their emotional outbursts ran its course, it gave Tulie a momentary respite to gather her own swelling emotions and regain her composure enough to continue.

"In his last days, Mamut, Latie, and Brenan went on a dangerous spiritual trip into the world beyond with the aid and power of a sacred root of the Clan that Ayla had introduced to Mamut last spring." Tulie said, her voice the slightest bit unsteady and welling up again with her strong emotions. "In their travels, with the extraordinary power of this root they were able to actually go into the future and saw things, ominous things, that have given us the reason to travel here in the middle of winter, and beyond. It seems that the Mamutoi people are facing a threat, a threat the likes of which we have never before seen..."

""""""""""

The Aurochs camp consisted of only sixteen total members, it was a new camp that had only been established towards the end of the previous summer meeting of the Mamutoi. Their members, along with the Lion camp members had left the summer meeting early in order to finish the very lodge that they were in now. Branag had decided that the Aurochs camp would be configured more like that of the Mammoth camp, with a large central lodge for the Mammoth hearth and guests, and individual smaller family lodges surrounding it.

The explanations of the pressing situation of the night before had gone on for hours, plans discussed and dissected, and discussed some more. The eventual conclusions were that five adult males and two females would join with the Lion camps journey. They were all exceptional hunters and in the prime of their strength and endurance. Ludeg, the fastest runner of all the Mamutoi people also lived at the Aurochs camp now, but it was decided that it would be too dangerous for him to try and travel ahead alone. Deegie was distressed with the fact that Branag would be going with them and due to her pregnancy she would not be able to accompany him, neither Branag or Tulie would even consider it.

The Aurochs camp was well provisioned for the winter months, and taking the necessary traveling supplies from them would not hurt their abundant winter stores.

It was determined that those that were going on to the Amber camp would leave the next day, in spite of a winter sky that threatened them with fresh snow. Under the best traveling conditions, the Amber camp was almost half a full moon cycle away. This would be the most difficult leg of their journey, for they had two large rivers to cross, as well as the daunting, unpredictable weather.

The Aurochs camp had two large traveling tents that they had utilized during the construction of their Mammoth lodge and it was decided that they would take one of them along even though it meant adding to the considerable load that they would have to carry. It was big enough to sleep all of the travelers and still have a fire, but it would be tight.

The biggest area of concern, other than the unpredictable weather, was crossing the two rivers that separated them from the Amber camp. Considerable discussion was had concerning these obstacles, and many ideas were floated, but a reasonably safe plan of action had eluded them thus far. It would have to be figured out en route, at least that was the plan as they had left it, for now.

""""""""""

Talut led the travelers as they left the Aurochs camp. The goodbyes that were said were tearful and heartbreaking. The fourteen adults were laden with their traveling supplies and hunting weapons, and dressed for the cold.

Deegie had suggested to them a marvelous way of carrying the large traveling tent by rolling the sewn hides tightly around the long poles that made up the tents supports, and it was then carried on the shoulders of two people. She had seen this utilized at the last summer meeting, and the Aurochs camp had tried it and liked its ease of transport of the bulky tent. After seeing how efficient this was, Tulie had rigged up the last tent pole with a loose hide tied to it at each end, draping down in the center for carrying their food supplies. With these methods, only four people were burdened with heavy loads and they could switch off periodically.

They scaled the small bluff and headed northwesterly across a long, narrow prairie that was bordered by a tree line that began rather sparsely at the bottom of a line of gentle hills. A small herd of megaceros grazed peacefully far out in front of them at the edge of the trees. The trees got thicker and closer together as they traversed them on an angle gaining elevation more gradually, as this way it made the walking much easier.

Talut kept up a brisk pace that covered ground quickly and efficiently, but by the time that the nearly completely obstructed sun was almost directly overhead, the clouds opened and the snow began to fall. The wind picked up some as the snow began, gusting a little stronger than before, and it was getting colder with every step they took. The flurries were not too intense, but the ground was cold enough for the snow to stick as soon as it hit, and their footing began to get treacherous quickly. This slowed them and they changed off carrying the poles more often. There were a few minor slips and falls but no one was hurt beyond a little bruised pride here and there.

They took a break to eat and rest for a little bit at the edge of a small cliff that was not even as tall as Talut, but it was a substantial wind break. Brenan started a small fire from some of the twigs and dead fall that he found at the base of the small cliff. They warmed themselves for the temperature had been dropping slowly ever since they had left the Aurochs camp. Ludeg and Thorec, another young man of the Aurochs camp, sat next to Frebec and Tulie. Thorec was asking Ludeg how many days to the first river that they had to cross was away.

"It's hard to say exactly, the snow will slow us down some, but we are making good time so far. My best guess is another six or seven days." Ludeg answered after some thought.

"Is there a narrow or shallow place to cross in our path?" Frebec asked.

"There is no easy way across that I know of, this river is swift even in winter, and it is deep." Ludeg replied.

"The only real way I know of to cross a fast running river is to swim it with a log to hold on to, I sure don't look forward to that as cold as it is." Thorec looked concerned, but resigned to a tough crossing down the road.

"We will have to come up with something better than swimming across," Tulie said, thinking out loud. "Maybe we could make a couple of bowl boats and paddles..."

The discussion continued, but yielded nothing of real value, until it was time to strike out again. The subject of the upcoming river crossing stayed on their minds as they gathered their things and put out the fire. The snow had slowed somewhat, but still fell and had built to almost ankle deep as they began again.

""""""""""

Tulie and Branag supervised the process of settingup the tent as they finally stopped for the night a little before dusk, with Barzec, Mamie, Salen, and Tornec helping out. Frebec, Ludeg, Latie, and Brenan searched for dry firewood. Talut and Worlen went on a quick hunt for small game with their spear throwers. While Thorec and Tressie cleared the bare ground floor under the tent of snow by scraping it out with a split piece of wood branch that Thorec had cut.

With all of them working together the camp was put together quickly, and a fire warmed the inside of the tent in a hurry. Talut and Worlen brought back two marmots and a hare that were cleaned and sliced into thin strips and was the basis for a stew that also contained potatoes and carrots, and a few radishes from their food stores. The tent was a little smoky inside, the smoke hole at the top was not all the way open to help keep out the snow, but it was warm enough to dress lightly inside.

As the stew cooked they relaxed and carefully stored their gear as compactly as possible on the perimeter to conserve the space that was available for them closest to the fire. It was a little crowded, but cozy. It didn't take them long to get comfortable, and the conversations were easy and affable.

Latie and Tressie minded the stew, and soon the aroma caused stomachs to growl throughout the tent. Mamie made a large basket of hot chamomile and raspberry leaf tea, and passed it around as they all waited anxiously for the stew to be ready. Tulie and Salen melted snow and refilled all their water bags.

The meal was served and consumed with gusto, the stew was tasty and filling, and there was enough left to reheat for a first meal in the morning to everyone's delight. The last of the tea was served and beds were made with their heads all pointed towards the fire for maximum warmth. Conversations were light and dwindled as the travelers dropped off to sleep one by one.

Latie, Brenan, Branag, and Tressie, the Aurochs camp Mamut, talked quietly as the rest of their companions now slept.

"The spiritual journey that revealed to you these horrible events, how was it actually possible for you to have seen the future?" Tressie asked, then continued before she got an answer. "If it has been so foretold to you, can it be changed?"

"Old Mamut had the knowledge to take us into the future, but I feel like he had someone else helping and perhaps even guiding him." Latie said.

"I felt another presence also," Brenan added. "It was vague, but definitely there, and very, very powerful."

"I think it might have been a man of the Clan, though I can't give you a good reason for thinking this." Latie paused, then went on. "Everything in that place was so distorted and out of sorts, but I keep getting flashes of more memories from the experience. It's all so very strange."

"Mamut said that what we saw could not be changed, but Talut could not sit by and just wait for it to happen without trying his best to stop it. I hope we can, for I fear for all the Mamutoi people if we can't." Brenan said, his weariness enveloping him.

Branag shivered at all the talk of the spirit world, he was glad he didn't have to deal much with the metaphysical, other than his duties of being a headman. He was a straight forward, simple man that understood how to turn nodules of raw flint into tools, weapons, and near works of art. He was a good, smart, compassionate leader, but the spirit world astounded, confused, and frightened him more than he would have liked to admit. He turned his thoughts back to his pregnant mate back at his lovely new home, the Aurochs camp, wishing that she was here, or even better, that he was there.

""""""""""

The next morning greeted them with hot leftover stew, a warm cozy tent, and snow that came up well past their ankles outside. The wind was lighter, just a slight gusty breeze, and the sun was bright, in between the clouds, on a partly clear sky. Though it was still cold, it felt slightly warmer because of the sunshine. The landscape was a pure smooth, unbroken blanket of white that shimmered and glistened in the spotty bright sunlight.

Talut got them all organized to leave in short order after they broke camp. He led the way with Thorec and Barzec beside him, trampling the snow as they went to make the walking easier for those behind them, especially those bearing the heavy poles loaded with the tent and the foods. It was difficult walking, their heavy skin footwear was slick, still they made decent time. They plodded on.

""""""""""

When they stopped for a midday meal of traveling food, Branag and Salen fashioned a pair of snowshoe like appendages that were made to fit around their feet that had thumb sized sticks running cross wise to the foot. It was not made to hold ones feet higher up in the snow, but to simply give better traction as they walked. Salen tried them out first, then Branag tried them, it proved to be a promising venture. They discussed the pros and cons of their design, and decided to make a few alterations of the current configuration, and to make them for everyone when they stopped for the night. Tulie, in particular, was very impressed with their new invention, having tried them also, and wanted a pair of her own.

They crossed a small frozen creek as the day was finally winding down, with Brenan and Ludeg leading the way. As they came up through the sparsely wooded creek bank, Brenan suddenly set his feet firmly, raised his arm, and flung his hand held spear hard. It was followed quickly by Ludeg's spear, as they struck a young feral hog that was lumbering up the rise from behind some scrub brush up in front of them. The hog squealed as he was hit in the neck and shoulder and after a brief, stumbling scramble, he slowed and finally succumbed to the spears and he collapsed and rolled and slid down the slight grade and came to rest almost at their feet in a spray of loose snow.

With their evening meal secured a little earlier than needed, it was decided to make camp as soon as they found a suitable place to set up the tent. Talut field dressed the hog and threw him up on his massive shoulder and they continued on. At the top of the rise was a level, clear area with several large trees that met their requirements, and the process of pitching camp began again.

Tulie and Mamie went along with Branag and Salen in search of the right sized branches to make more of the traction improving slip covers for their feet. The rest of the travelers went about the various chores of setting up and provisioning the camp for the night.

The hog was skinned and quartered and one of the succulent hind sections was put on a spit to cook over the tent fire, as the vegetables were prepared independently to be cooked out on the edges. It was not long before the wonderful aromas of the cooking foods had all of them watering at the mouth, it had been a long days trek, and they were all tired and hungry.

The rest of the hog was hung from a tall branch of a tree close to the tent by cords to freeze overnight.

They ate the hog as it cooked, Latie slicing off strips of the meat as it was ready, and Tressie serving them a few strips at a time. Talut took six servings before he was satisfied, all the while complimenting the great job that the cooks had done.

After the first pair of foot appendages were finished, several people assisted in helping Branag and Salen make the rest of them. It wasn't too long before everyone had a set, and tweaked them individually to fit most comfortably. It was getting late by the time they were all finished, and people began to bed down for the night. After such a grueling day and a superbly filling meal, it was not long before Tulie banked the fire for the night and lay down herself. All were asleep before very long.

""""""""""

It was well into the middle of the night when the commotion began, Frebec was the first to awaken and hear the yipping and snarling, and jumped up to grab his spears and wake up some help.

"There is something out there after the hog meat, I think it's wolves or hyenas." He said hurriedly as he nudged Talut and Branag who were closest to where he had stored his spears. "Hurry, we've got to run them off."

As Talut and Branag got up hastily, their erratic movements woke several others and there was a flurry of activity around the fire. People jumping out of their beds and grabbing weapons and parkas. Frebec and Branag were the first to grab burning sticks out of the fire for torches and head out of the tent, spears loose in their hands.

The moon was bright between the clouds and the snow covered ground made it easier to see that it could have been under more normal circumstances, and what they saw stunned them. A large pack of wolves were circling and jumping up at the tree that the rest of the hog hung from, but up on top of the branch that the pieces were tied to was a large, magnificent adult spotted snow leopard, reaching down trying to snag the hanging meat with her claws.

Talut, Brenan, Tulie, and Thorec followed them out of the tent a moment later, and against the majority of natures laws, three of the wolves spun towards them and charged in attack. Spears were thrown, and the snow leopard screeched a loud cry, adding to the din, as she leaped off the branch and landed on Branag who tried to ward her off with his arms. Two of the wolves were stopped by the first volley of spears thrown, the third was almost decapitated by Talut's huge axe as it got too close to the large headman. Another charged at Branag and Frebec.

Frebec threw his spear at the charging wolf and without seeing the result of his throw lurched forward to grab the snarling head of the leopard that was mauling Branag. His hands grabbed the ears tightly of the cat, and twisted her head as hard as he could, bringing all three of them down to the ground. They tumbled and rolled in the life and death struggle, when the cat freed her head with a sudden burst of strength and twisted her head powerfully grasping Frebec's left arm just below the elbow biting deeply, blood spurting onto the snow. As Frebec's scream rang out, Tulie slit the cats throat with her knife, and stabbed her deep in the chest a second later, then stabbed her again, and again.

The rest of the wolf pack retreated into the night as the leopard lost her grip and crumpled to the ground at Talut's feet, her blood staining the white ground in pools. He grabbed Frebec as Tulie pulled Branag to his feet, and they dragged them into the safety of the tent.

It was chaos for a while as Branag and Frebec were settled in at the fire, Brenan quickly assumed control of the situation issuing orders and Latie fetched a small wolverine skinned pouch from his backpack as he pressed hard on Frebec's arm which was bleeding profusely, the artery was completely severed. Tressie was working on Branag's face, three large scratches began in his hairline, and continued onto his forehead, they were deep and bled in pulses. His hands and arms were also bleeding from a multitude of scratches and gouges, but none as severely as the wounds on his head. Mamie was putting a basket half full of fresh water close to the fire and began fishing out stones to heat it.

Brenan showed Tulie how to hold and apply pressure to Frebec's wound and searched the wolverine pouch quickly for a small bag of powdered comfrey roots and sprinkled a portion into a drinking cup he grabbed from near the fire. Mamie handed him the basket of now steaming water as he poured a small amount into the cup and stirred it with his finger...

The four slain wolves and the leopard were hung from the same tree as the hog by Ludeg and Tornec, while Salen and Barzec cleared the ground of snow in two different places and set up hearth stones to light a pair of fires, banked to burn through the rest of the night.

""""""""""

Dawn found them all still awake and milling around in and outside of the tent, tense and tired from the hectic night, no one had been able to go back to sleep after the ruckus. Their nervousness lessened gradually as daylight slowly ensued.

Branag sat on a small pile of furs and rested peacefully inside, his arms, hands, and head all bandaged with strips of soft, thin leather. Other than the cuts and gashes, he was sore but should be basically alright physically. Tressie and Tulie had both tended to his wounds as soon as Tulie had brought him into the tent, Brenan supervising and advising them from where he and Latie worked feverishly over Frebec. Tressie had some rudimentary knowledge of the healing arts, but was not nearly as proficient as Brenan obviously was. Cleansing and using the boiled bark of the tea tree as an antiseptic, they wrapped the wounds with a mash made of dried burdock leaves and comfrey root. Branag would most likely be alright. He would be scarred in a few places, most noticeably on his forehead, but it shouldn't be too bad given time.

Frebec was not in as good of shape, though, his wounded arm was much more serious. Brenan had held pressure on the deep bite until the massive bleeding had finally slowed somewhat, then he had treated the bite with the comfrey root and tea tree bark which had helped to slow the bleeding further and helped to cleanse and disinfect the wound at the same time. Then with Laties help, he had packed the punctures with a mixture of willow bark extract and dried burdock leaves, mixed with club moss spores to assist in the clotting process. He then wrapped the arm tightly with slightly wider, cris-crossing strips of thin pliable leather soaked in willow bark tea so that they would stay more flexible. It had finally stopped bleeding completely, but Frebec had lost a lot of blood and was very weak and tired and he was beginning to get feverish, and the arm was starting to swell slightly. Brenan was afraid of the possibility of infection due to the depth and nature of the bite, hoping that the tea tree extract had gotten to the bottom of the punctures. Both long teeth of the leopard had penetrated, one much deeper than the other, on each side of his forearm.

Frebec was given hot meat broth laced with willow bark and alfalfa to try and lessen the hot and cold flashes of his fever. His face was almost devoid of color, but his spirit was strong and his attitude was good. He was propped up leaning back against a pile of sleeping furs, sipping the broth and enjoying its warmth and its healing properties.

Branag got up and walked over to sit with Frebec, joining Brenan and Latie keeping vigil at his side. "I don't know how to thank you for grabbing that leopard and pulling her off me, I'm sure that you saved me from being badly injured or worse, Frebec. Please accept my upmost gratitude and appreciation."

Frebec looked up at him tiredly, and mustered a smile and said softly. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me, Branag." He sipped his broth and continued. "I was glad to help you, headman of the Aurochs camp, closely related to my own beloved Lion camp."

"I am in your debt in any case, I owe you deeply, my friend." He said, putting his bandaged hand on Frebec's shoulder briefly. Branag looked to Latie. "Tell me that Frebec will have full use of his arm, Mamut. Please."

Latie grinned slightly at his request, still not used to being addressed as Mamut. "The wounds are severe, but Frebec is strong and healthy. If Mut is willing he should recover fully. We have done all we can, and he is very fortunate the Brenan is so skilled."

Frebec listened with great interest to Latie and knew that what she said was true, Brenan was highly skilled. Somehow he knew that as good as his life was now at the Crane hearth, he had to recover, his life was just so enjoyable now compared to how miserable it had been before Bectie was born. Even his relationship with Crozie was pleasant, and Bectie was growing up strong and so healthy, he just had to recover fully-his responsibilities as the man of his hearth demanded it.

All of the travelers found their way over to wish Frebec and Branag well and to compliment them on their bravery, the incident had made two close groups of people into one really close group of relatives and friends. Frebec had never felt quite so appreciated and loved, he had not always been a very well liked man in the past, but he really enjoyed the newfound comradery. He had never felt so much an integral part of any group before, and it warmed him to his soul and it promoted this extremely positive attitude that would be so beneficial to his healing.

Tulie noticed the softening of Frebec's attitude and the warmth in his eyes, and for the first time saw possibly what Talut had seen in him when he had argued before the Lion camp to accept him and his family a few years ago. She had never been overly fond of him before-actually she didn't like him very much at all, but since the last summer meeting when he had stood up to his own previous camp and the rest of the hostile faction of the Mamutoi on Rydag's behalf, she was seeing him in a completely different light.

It was decided to cook a large morning meal and to stay put for the day, hopefully Frebec would be recuperated enough to travel again the next day. The travelers could use a day of rest following their hard trek through the snow and the night of partial sleep, but the urgency of their mission was not lost on them. They were all anxious to move on.

Tressie and Mamie thought it would be a good idea to use the day to fully cook the rest of the hog. It would not be a problem to transport it in the food sling if it were cooked and cut into manageable sized pieces, and in the cold weather it would keep fresh for a really long time. They went outside and got the last three sections of the hog and brought them inside the tent, placing them near the fire to thaw.

Salen, Barzec, and Thorec brought the four wolves down out of the tree to skin them out and harvest the teeth and claws. The carcasses were stiff and partially frozen, but the men were determined. It took a great amount of skill and patience to skin a near frozen animal, but they would manage it, they had the time.

Talut and Tulie worked on the snow leopard in much the same way. Talut suggested that Tulie should make Frebec a necklace from the teeth of the leopard, and possibly a short summer tunic from the hide. Talut, it was decided, would make Branag a winter hood from the fur of the big cats head. The ideas were agreed to, and they went to work slowly and meticulously.

Ludeg, Tornec, and Worlen went to gather more firewood and to search for a suitable stand of small, straight trees to make spear shafts out of. They also looked along the creek bed for flint nodules, or recently shed antlers. The three of them all knew that having a surplus of well made weapons would be beneficial and probably necessary if they were to be able to stop the renegade band that they sought. In their meandering hunt for raw materials, they located a tight group of maple saplings that were just the right size. With small hand axes, the slow task of cutting the straightest of them and stripping each of them was begun.

As the wolves and leopard carcasses were stripped of their valuables, Talut and Salen drug them away. They took them to the top of a gentle hillside and flung them down the hill as hard as they could, watching as they slid through the snow. The sky above them was clouding up again, but it wasn't the billowy snow clouds of before.

""""""""""

The evening meal was served a little earlier than normal, but it was just as appreciated, the fresh hog based stew was thick, tasty, and filling. Following the meal, hot tea was served again as they began to separate into groups to work on different projects.

Spear shafts were scraped and notched for tips and feathers, flint or bone, on the outsides of the fire. Flint was being worked in the back corner, along with some bone and antler carving, both for spear tips. Furs were scraped and worked closer to the fire, and teeth and claws were soaking in hot water in a medium sized serving bowl and being scraped clean.

Branag watched the bustling activity without joining in, as much as he wanted to, his hands and arms still way to sore. He ached to work the stone, it was hard for him to sit idly by as others practiced his chosen craft.

Frebec slept, having dozed off after eating a good sized meal. Though weak, his fever had broken earlier in the afternoon, and he felt a lot better after he had eaten. Sleep would help him now more than anything else, and Brenan had put a little datura into his tea to promote it, between the datura and Frebec's weariness, it worked well.

""""""""""

By morning, Frebec was up and walking around and though still a little bit weak he said he was ready to go. Talut and Tulie had talked to him and decided that they would set a slower pace, and stop to rest as much as he needed. They broke camp and utilizing the tread improving slip ons, started out.

The morning sun was mostly obstructed by cloud cover, and it was cold. The snow was crusty on top from the cool breeze that was light but steady, and their footfalls scrunched as they walked.

By mid morning the woods began to thin and the ground was beginning to level out as they approached the near edge of the plateau. The view as the trees ended was spectacular, the snow glistened out in front of them, and to the north a large herd of woolly mammoths grazed peacefully. The huge beasts were heading northerly at a leisurely pace, pausing from time to time to clear the snow with mighty swipes of their tusks and to graze on the frozen grasses.

By late afternoon they had walked not quite a third of the way across the large plateau, the wind was stronger now, the temperature dropping little by little. Their view of the flat prairie from here showed just what an abundance of grazing animals that this land held and supported. Bison, megaceros, aurochs, roe deer, red deer, and even a maternal group of rhinos were all spotted.

Frebec was tiring noticeably and Tulie spoke with Talut briefly and together they decided to call it a day. They began to set up their camp, most of the effort being spent on clearing the ground of snow and gathering burning materials. There were no trees on the plains, and only a precious few scrub bushes, so they searched for the dried frozen dung of grazing animals to burn. It would require a lot of it to keep a fire going throughout the night and well into the morning.

It was a good thing that they had stopped early, Brenan noticed as he watched all the effort it took to provision them for a single nights stay. When the tent was set up with a floor of earth completely cleared of snow it was almost dusk. He heated water for medicinal teas for Frebec and Branag, as well as for Salen and Tornec who had both been developing a cough since morning. Tressie assisted him, questioning his potions and ingredients, eager to learn from someone more skilled in the healing arts than herself.

Her questioning helped him think more clearly and deeply about the ingredients that he utilized, and for what purpose, and made him wish for Priva's well stocked pharmaceutical assortment back at home. All he carried with him was what his mother had called an 'emergency pack' that they had put together for him a few years ago as he had begun to go off on solo hunting forays, often for days at a time. The small pouch held over thirty different medicinal herbs in all, but the quantities were not sufficient for doctoring a whole band of travelers, and it would be almost impossible to replenish his supplies during the winter trek. Brenan became acutely aware of the quantities of herbs he was using as he mixed the potions.

Tressie had better quantities of medicines with her in her medicine bag, but no where near the assortment of a full fledged healer. She was, however, quite astute to his teachings. Her knowledge was rudimentary, but growing. As she had only begun learning the healing arts a little over two years previous.

A good sized stockpile of dung had been collected and stacked with easy access along the north wall of the tent, and the central fire was a bit larger than usual due to the drafts of cold air from the constant wind off the snow covered plains. The dung burned hot, but had to be replenished more often then normally utilized fuels.

Both Frebec and Branag were improving rapidly, though both tired more easily, Frebec in particular because of his massive blood loss. Branag was younger and had sustained less injury and had the greater stamina of youth on his side.

The travelers worked on their projects and settled in for the night.

""""""""""


	5. Chapter 4Part Two

**Chapter Four:**

_**Part Two**_

Three days later they reached the edge of the plateau. They had to persevere through a sleet storm that lasted for almost half a day, two days before while they were en route. The footing slip ons were never so appreciated as when they were used on the slushy snow and sleet combination. There was a couple of hours of daylight left when Talut decided to stop and make camp, they were short of fresh meat.

The plateau ended with a drop off of the sum of three of Talut's height put together, in a craggy dirt and rock cliff that crumbled and eroded along its edge. below was the river flood plane, but the river was still a day or so away and still out of sight. In this natural levy, few tall trees grew, but lots of thick based, stunted and gnarly trees and an abundance of scrub brush grew and replenished itself yearly after the floods.

Talut and Barzec decided to take three sets of two hunters each and fan out to try and secure something of size to replenish their fresh meat supply. A hunter that used the spear thrower would be in each group for its extended range, for it was unlikely that they were going to get very close to anything without spooking it.

Talut and Worlen took off to the north, Barzec and Tulie went northeasterly, and Ludeg and Thorec split off and headed due east. The walking was still slushy and slow, but they had to give it a try.

Camp was set up and burning fuels were gathered, but there was nothing they could do about the wet earth floor inside the tent. The sleet had penetrated the frozen ground just a little and cold mud was the obvious result, and the fire inside the tent would not allow it to freeze again any time soon. Dung and a few stripped scrub bushes were stockpiled for the night, and Mamie and Latie went out to harvest some dried grass to put down and absorb most of the mud.

Brenan and Tressie treated Frebec, Branag, Salen, and Tornec for their wounds and ailments. Branag was almost completely scabbed over to the point where he would need little further attention. Salen and Tornec were both sicker, their coughs made worse by the traveling and the constant exposure to the cold, wet weather, and Tornec had begun to run a fever. Frebec was getting stronger every day, the swelling in his arm was down and the bruises were already beginning to fade, there was no infection to be seen and he had been free from fever for three straight days.

Tornec worried Brenan a little, it looked to him that he had what was commonly referred to as the spring sickness, and Salen probably had it too. There was no cure for this, only medicines that made the symptoms milder and contained the fever, but it was contagious. He still had plenty of willow bark and alfalfa for the fever, but was running low on the wild cherry bark for the coughs, Tressie was already out. Neither of them had any chamomile, neither carried it. It was unlikely that they would run across a grove of wild cherry trees in the river basin, and he considered what else would work as a decent cough suppressant.

The biggest problem he faced now, though, was Salen and Tornec being contagious to the rest of them. His limited training was centered around curing and treating, not preventative measures, and he searched his memories for answers. None came. Tressie had nothing to offer in knowledge of this type either.

Talut and Worlen were the last of the hunters to return, Barzec and Tulie had returned with a giant hamster, Ludeg and Thorec had brought a pair of hares, but it was Talut and Worlen that brought in a field dressed aurochs calf. It was the incredible range of the spear thrower in Talut's giant hands that had procured the calf, though it was admitted that Talut had actually aimed for the calves mother who stood beside her. Talut was not too proud to tell the truth of his exploits, with a sense of humor-and accomplishment.

The calf, being the largest source of meat for them to have to carry was cooked in its entirety throughout the night in shifts and sections. They could not afford to lose any more time to stay the following day to do the preparations of the meat. The aurochs hide was put to immediate use as a floor covering, the grass spread out over the rest of the floor was an improvement, but not as good as the hide.

A stew was made from the tongue and liver of the calf, enriched with pine nuts, the last of the carrots, and some maize found and collected by Tulie and Barzec on the way back from their hunt. The calf meat was spitted on each side of the hanging basket of stew that hung over the center of the fire. The hares and giant hamster were field dressed and hung inside the tent at the back, in the coldest corner. They would not freeze, but it would stay cold enough not to spoil any time soon.

It was suggested that Salen and Tornec stay together away from the others as much as possible to try to contain the contagion. It was about all that they could do, other than hope and do their best to get well.

The next morning Barzec and Thorec looked for an easy passage down to the bottom of the flood plane while the rest of them packed up and broke camp. It took them a little while but a gentle slope down was located not too far from them, and they returned to retrieve their fellow travelers.

The trip down was basically uneventful, except for when Brenan tried to grab Latie as she slipped near the bottom and lost his footing as he tried to hold her and they tumbled down the rest of the way together landing at Tulie's feet. All that was hurt was their pride, but they gave everyone else a much needed laugh.

The wind was almost nonexistent in the valley bottom, but the cold was more intense which made for more treacherous walking, there was a lot more ice on the ground here.

They had continued their trek across the bottom land in a long diagonal direction, making as much progress as possible with the slippery conditions they were encountering. By late afternoon they could no longer see the bluff of the plateau behind them, the small, thick trees getting more dense as they went.

The cloud cover grew thicker and darker and it was feared that more precipitation was on the way, so they looked for the next suitable place to make their next camp. Before long they came across a clearing in the midst of a stand of the gnarly, short trees that had a level spot that had less snow cover on the ground. It was ideal for them, and they went to work. Setting up the tent, clearing the floor, gathering fuel-same song as before. Fuel was much easier to come by here, with the trees handy for twigs and even the green wood which tended to burn more slowly.

This would be one of the easiest nights that they had spent since they had left the Aurochs camp, and they all got some much needed rest.

They broke camp the next morning with a spurt of energy and light heartedness, joking around and getting ready to travel. All except Salen and Tornec were well fed and rested, and feeling pretty good, even Frebec was anxious to get going.

The rest had done Salen and Tornec some good, but Salen had begun to run a fever also during the night, and had lost his supper shortly thereafter, rather forcefully. Neither one of them had much stamina, or physical reserves left for that matter. Both men simply sucked it up, as men were expected to do, and continued on as best as they could and tried not to be too much a burden to the group.

Close to noon they came upon a stunted apple tree full of small, frozen, tart apples on all the higher limbs, they decided to stop and eat-then to harvest as many of the succulent fruits as they could manage before they had to move on. Talut put Latie up on his shoulders with a long spear to knock them down for the others to gather, and they gathered most of them before they left.

The trees gradually got a little larger in diameter as dusk approached, and they began to look for a good place to settle in for the night. Ludeg was leading along with Branag at this point, when he thought that he heard something. He asked Branag to keep going in the direction that they had been heading, while he slipped off to the left on his own, promising not to be gone long.

Ludeg walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible so he could hear better. As he came around a large stand of tall scrub brush, he froze at the sight before him. They had reached the river.

""""""""""

They slept late the next morning, most not getting up and around until well after the sun had fully cleared the horizon. Cloud cover was minimal, but what there was moved rapidly across the sky in long grey streaks. Without the constant wind that they had felt daily on the higher ground of the steppes, the cold was not quite as biting. A fresh frost clung to the twigs and limbs of the short stocky trees.

Talut, Ludeg, and Brenan were the first out of the tent. They wandered down the gentle slope, and around the large stand of trees and brush to the frozen bank of the river to look at her formidable majesty. They needed to discuss any possible ideas for crossing her cold, swift expanse. Ice ranged out from the near shore for the first few body lengths, and the current wasn't obvious much before the center of the main body of the river, but there it looked really swift. The width of this quickly moving body of water here was very wide, Talut could not have thrown a spear all the way across it, even with the extended range of the spear thrower it was iffy. It was also obviously very deep most of the way across, the water was deep blue.

There were a lot of blank stares and looks of wonder and awe amongst the three of them, and just a little bit later, Tulie, Latie, Thorec, and Worlen added their blank stares also. Conversation was light, spoken softly, and mostly of a negative nature.

"Bowl boats would be awfully hard to control, that water is too fast." Talut commented to no one in particular.

"Swimming is out, I can only imagine how cold that water really is." Ludeg added with an involuntary shiver at the very thought.

"A barge would take a long time to build, guiding poles totally useless, and it would be really hard to control in that current." Tulie said softly, dismissing the idea. "Utterly impossible."

"We need to explore the river some more, there has got to be a better place to cross than here." Worlen said, looking up and down the river, doubting that this was the case from what he had seen so far, but hoping so all the more.

Brenan also studied the river, noticing a huge piece of ice bob and weave as it floated by. "Worlen's right, there has to be a better place than this to cross."

Barzec, Frebec, Branag, and Salen joined them along the river bank, wide eyed stares ensued as they took in the scene.

Barzec smiled suddenly, saying. "Well Talut, what kind of bright ideas have you had to get us across this creek?"

Barzec's levity in the midst of the serious situation before them broke down their uncertain melancholy, and chuckles made the rounds. Cat calls began, slowly at first, then gaining some speed.

"Yes, leader of the mighty Lion camp, what's the plan?" Worlen asked with mock seriousness.

"I think Talut should carry us all across." Latie chuckled.

"He could just throw us over, one by one." Salen added, then continued with an ashen colored face. "But gently, please."

Talut smiled at the banter, enjoying the broken mood and the fact that Barzec had intentionally aimed it all at him. He found it easy to laugh at himself, in fact he amused himself quite often, it seemed.

"So what ideas have you got for us to choose from, my fearless co-leader?" Tulie asked, grinning broadly. "For I am fresh out of good ones myself."

"Branag, how do you plan to get the Aurochs camp to way over there?" Talut joined in, waving his arm at the opposite shoreline. His smile was big, confident and infectious.

Branag laughed at Talut's gentle jab. "I'm working on it, I may just wait to see how you get the Lion camp over, then we'll just follow whatever it is that you do."

General laughter broke out at Branag's quick and witty remark, but Talut roared.

The light hearted joking and jabbing at one another went on until every one of the traveling band was joining in, the whole camp was now at the cold bank of the huge river. A few new ideas were thrown out, mostly in jest, but they were heard and considered all the same. As hopeless as it seemed, the levity seemed to promote fresh ideas, however impossible or even silly that they seemed to be. Branag and Tulie suggested that they explore the banks in both directions after a hot meal.

""""""""""

Talut, Brenan, and Worlen headed up the river after a few bowls of two-hare stew re-heated from the night before. Ludeg, Tulie, and Barzec went down stream at the same time.

Down stream, the river did narrow a bit as it turned rather abruptly inward, but it also seemed to gain a lot of speed as it turned, The far bank was much more abrupt and rocky. Large rocks. They explored further.

Up river after a slight turn away from them, she began to widen out. Following it further still, it spread out even more. By the looks of the current, it appeared to lessen quite a bit as the river widened out, but the ripples also showed a wider, gentler total current. The three of them paused for a while, pondering this different and interesting development before them. Some of the funny suggestions that stuck in their minds from before weren't quite so out of the question now-or were they?

They pondered the situation, knowing that time was short, and getting shorter. If they didn't get across this fast moving obstacle quickly, there entire mission might just be for naught. This thought was totally unacceptable to them all, and their minds raced for a solution, any solution.

Their faces reflected the seriousness of the chore that flowed directly in front of them. The answer was right in front of them, somewhere, it had to be-it seemed close enough to reach out and grab. A huge log with large chunks of ice clinging to it floated by and slowed suddenly and changed direction as the underwater limbs drug the bottom right in the middle of the river. It groaned as it slid loose before slowly regaining speed again as it floated on down stream.

"Talut," Brenan began. "I think there might just be a way, do you remember how we drove those aurochs..."

""""""""""

Talut organized the work details and crews, everyone had more than enough to do, and there was a real sense of urgency in the air. Camp was broken down and moved up river to the site where the fast moving river seemed at its widest, then set all their packed goods and equipment loosely under the tent hides, weighted down in place by the long tent poles. They all split up and headed out in groups in different directions, to do similar tasks. Mamie and Tressie stayed at the tent site and set up hearth stones and started a large fire. They then started work on putting together a stew.

Branag and Tornec began cutting long thin strips from the calf hide that Talut had killed, they handed them off to Frebec who utilized a small bone handled flint knife to shave the vast majority of the hair from the thin leather strips. He handed the de-haired strips to Salen who was weaving them together into a braided rope the thickness of his fore finger. It grew longer and longer as he continued to weave.

Brenan and Talut went on a search for some proper size trees with Barzec, Ludeg, and Worlen in tow. It took a little time for them to locate the first tree that they needed, and Talut used his large axe to begin chopping it down. They worked in shifts as Brenan and Ludeg left them there and went on to look for another correct sized tree. They found one within eyesight of where they left Talut and company, and began chopping on it.

Tulie, Latie, and Thorec went down stream to a stand of young trees and started to chop down the tallest trees in the group, half again taller than Tulie. The thin trees came down in no time, and were cut off to their maximum usable length. Then they were stripped of all small branches and twigs to make smooth, slightly flexible poles out of them.

""""""""""

By late afternoon the last pieces of wood were drug up to the tent area and stacked into piles, and everyone was milling around the fire resting and drinking hot tea that Tressie and Mamie passed around. As the majority of them relaxed, two got up to evaluate the materials.

Talut and Brenan sorted through the heavier logs and the thinner poles and selected the four largest diameter logs and laid out the largest two of them on the ground parallel to each other, and then they took the next largest two and made a square by stacking them on top of the ends of the first two.

Frebec approached them carrying the freshly made braided rope, and set it down next to the large log square. Tornec had followed Frebec holding an arm full of waist high, wider strips of leather harvested from the same calf. Together, with Talut's help they lashed the logs together at the corner with the wide strips, then went to the next one with the same thing in mind.

When they were finished, all four corners were tied tightly together and the frame was carried down to the frozen shore line of the river and set down on a level plot of snow. The other men brought the rest of the logs down and they were placed between the end logs on the bottom side, one by one, and secured by the wide, strong leather lashings.

The finished raft was considerably longer than Talut was tall, and very securely constructed. It was also very heavy, it took six men straining hard to slide it to the very edge of the icy bank of the river.

The long poles and the coil of braided rope were loaded onto the raft, and they packed up the tent and loaded everything to the center of the floor of the vessel.

Mamie and Tressie served the stew, and they all ate quickly and cleaned and packed up the utensils and cups, loading them next to the tent. The leftover stew was nestled between the tent poles.

Latie was standing on the raft in front of the others all gathered on the shore in front of her. It was almost dusk as the partially obstructed sun approached the far horizon in a blaze of color.

"Mut, we attempt this crossing trying to serve You on our quest." She began, looking up to the orange streaked sky as she spoke. "Please guide and protect us on this hazardous leg of our journey."

Talut and Brenan pushed the raft onto the ice which crumbled and gave way under its weight, until the front became buoyant, then held it securely as the others boarded and sat down as closely and tightly as they could towards the center. Tulie picked up a long pole and went to the far corner and put the pole into the water and leaned on it slightly, Ludeg did the same on the other front corner.

Talut set a large flat rock onto the raft, and it was pulled towards the outside center by those already seated. Then he and Brenan manned the back corners with long poles in their hands.

With a nod to Tulie and Ludeg, they all shoved hard on the poles and the raft inched slowly into the water. The raft bobbed into the river with a small lurch, and all aboard felt a shiver of excitement and foreboding as the near shore began to fall away-they were off.

Out on the far edges of the river, there was no real current to speak of, and they poled their way upstream and edged out farther into the river somewhat gradually. The water came up through the logs in small splashes wetting those who sat, but not substantially. They slowly made their way farther out into the river.

It got deeper as they went, but the poles were still long enough to be effective in controlling the small, clumsy craft against the current that was gradually starting to starting to pull against them. Tulie and Ludeg dropped to their knees to try and get better control of the poles as the pull against them increased, testing their upper body strength and their firmness of desire-and their will power.

Talut and Brenan soon followed their example.

The ripples of the water and the strain against their poles showed them that they were on the verge of being swept away by the current, and the four of them set their poles solidly and stabilized their position as hard as they could. Frebec crawled forward and took Talut's pole from him, and braced himself to hold it and their position solidly. Talut crawled to the center of the raft, causing it to sway and yaw under his weight and the pull of the swift water. Worlen picked up one of the longer poles that had been stashed at the center, and sitting up on his knees, put it point first straight down into the swift, rippling water.

Talut squatted next to him with the big flat rock on his knees as Worlen pushed on the pole until it found the solid bottom. He positioned himself to the side, holding the pole with his hands close to the water as Talut picked up the rock and slammed it down on the top of the pole. It took Talut six hard blows to drive the pole an arms length into the river bottom, and he took the braided rope from Thorec and tied it securely to the top of the pole.

Talut positioned himself with his feet bracing himself on the front most log, and passed the rest of the rope to Thorec who snuggled himself up against Talut from behind, and Barzec did the same thing behind Thorec, all with a firm grip on the rope. Barzec handed the rest of the coil of rope to Latie, who set it down on the deck in front of her, holding the top of the coil loosely in her hands, ready to feed it to them as they needed it without it getting all tangled.

"Let us go gently." Talut commanded, and the pole bearers on the four corners relaxed their grips slowly as the raft began to pull against Talut's rope. As the full weight of the raft transferred to Talut and his backups, the raft swung out into the current and Talut began to let out the rope in a controlled hand over hand pace. His huge biceps rippled under the strain. The raft drifted, pulled by the current out towards the center of the river in a controlled way. It eventually was pulled just past the middle of the main stream of the current, and Talut and crew held their position as Tulie probed for the bottom with another of the long poles from the center of the raft. It was deeper than their push poles could reach here.

"Log!" Talut's big voice boomed out as he held tightly to the rope.

All aboard the raft in the center braced themselves for impact, trying to get a grip on the wet, slippery logs where they sat. Some reached out and held each other.

Ludeg pulled his push pole out of the water and used it like a lance to reach out and jab at the broken tree trunk as it neared them. As his pole made contact, the force of its impact knocked him on his butt, but his grip was firm and he held on for dear life and shoved the pole forward with all his might and pushed the log by them, clearing the craft by less than a body length.

A collective sigh of relief went up to the sky.

Tulie found the bottom with her pole an instant later, with her strong arms straining against the pull of the current to hold the pole straight up and down with her hands close to the surface, as Ludeg sat up and set aside his pole and pulled the flat rock over to him. He used the flat rock to drive Tulie's long pole into the bottom as Talut had done before. It took him a few more hits with the rock to get the pole driven down far enough, but he finally succeeded, sweat running down his face in rivulets.

Latie took her flint knife and sawed through the braided rope, and passed it to Mamie who passed it on to Ludeg who tied it to the top of the pole and sat down to brace himself against the pull to come. Tulie and Thorec moved around and sat closely behind him, and they all got a good grip on the rope.

"I've got it, Talut." Ludeg called out, and Talut and his helpers let go of their rope. The raft turned suddenly and then swung further into the current and Ludeg began to let out line as they bobbed and weaved in the strongest part of the rushing waters. Hand over hand the rope was let out and the raft floated further down stream. The water was more turbulent here, and it took all their combined strength to control the pull of the rope and not be pulled overboard in the process.

Talut and Frebec were now back on the far corners with the thicker, shorter push poles and they began to probe down looking for the bottom. As the raft began to turn more with the pull of the strong current, Frebec found bottom with his pole.

"I've got it." He called out as Talut found bottom also. Brenan crawled to the near corner and manned another push pole as did Barzec on the last corner. In a concerted effort, two holding their positions as the other two set their poles for a push, they 'walked' the raft towards the far bank.

Again and again, the four of them pushed against the river, making progress one push at a time. Sweat poured off them. Before too long, the raft passed the center of the river and the strong current began to finally weaken. Then they were in shallower water and in complete control now, and Ludeg let go of the rope and they poled the rest of the way to shore safely.

""""""""""

The tent was warm and cozy inside, it had several wet spots on it that would probably be dry before morning. Weary and exuberant, they ate the reheated stew with gusto and congratulated Brenan liberally for his successful idea for crossing the river. The success of the treacherous crossing had left them all mentally and physically drained, but euphoric.

A little embarrassed from the praise, Brenan was pleased never the less. He harbored such warm feelings for this group of people, in fact he had never felt quite so much an integral, important member of any camp as this before. He was proud to be respected and listened to by these extraordinary individuals. At his own Lynx camp he was just one of several ordinary young adults, here it was different-here he was different. He silently thanked Old Mamut, for if it hadn't been for the words of wisdom he had given Brenan at the last summer meeting he would never have undertaken the dangerous journey that had led him here. Here amongst these people that he had grown to care so much about. His feelings for Latie were strong, and getting so much stronger all the time. He ached to be alone with her, to hold her, to make a true hearth with her-to kiss her again. Brenan was growing up.

""""""""""

As the evening wore down, Brenan and Tressie made medicinal potions for Salen and Tornec. Their illnesses were no worse, the symptoms actually appeared to be stabilizing somewhat, though Salen still had a mild fever. Tornec had now gone a full day with no fever to plague him, but Brenan insisted that he take the medicine anyway as a preventative and proactive measure. They were both strong, healthy men in their prime, and both had born the spring sickness with minimal adverse discomfort-due in no small part to the medical attention from the healers, as well as the importance they placed on the mission.

Frebec and Branag, though still not fully recovered were doing very well. Both of them had broken open a few of their wounds during the difficult river crossing, but nothing that a fresh bandage or two wouldn't cure. They were taken care of as well.

A hot tea was passed around and the beds were set up shortly thereafter, and the fire was banked for the night. It was warm and comfortable inside. Before too long, the excursions and mentally taxing events of the day took their toll and most of the camp was sleeping. Talut's low, rumbling snoring essentially lulling them to sleep.

Brenan lay awake listening to the pleasant night sounds of the sleeping camp, his mind wandering over the trip thus far-but his thoughts always kept returning to Latie. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched her as she slept beside him, observing her closely. The way her dark blonde hair framed her soft, so very beautiful face. The delicate pink of her cheeks. Her light brown eyebrows outlining those expressive light green eyes. The way her rosy lips twisted slightly as she lay on her side, facing him. She was just so irresistible to him, he had never known such a depth of his own feelings before. They confused and exhilarated and excited him all at the same time, he had never before experienced such a magnitude this kind before and he reveled in them.

Brenan reached out and ever so gently pulled a strand of hair from her face, pulling it back out of the way, and leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. He trailed another kiss down towards her mouth, then another. Laties lips pursed in her sleep, and he kissed them softly as he put his hand gently on the side of her head, caressing the hair on the side of her head and around her ear. Her eyes opened into a slit, and a smile slowly grew across her pretty face as she reached up to pull his face closer to her, and she kissed him lightly at first, then with more fullness and passion. His arm wrapped around her upper back and tightened their bodies closer together as their kisses continued in earnest.

Laties eyes shown with her love and passion for him, and her lips trailed soft kisses over his face. Brenan was overwhelmed with his bursting love and of his intense physical need for her, and brought her lips back to his and he explored her mouth gently with his tongue. His hand reached around in front of her and sought out her breast through her light tunic, and he squeezed and fondled it as they kissed, pinching the aroused tip between his thumb and forefinger. Her soft moans encouraging him.

""""""""""

They were all up just before dawn, well rested and eager to go. The general mood was confident and anxious, and they ate the rest of the stew fresh off the fire. Brenan and Latie were both a little extra tired this morning, but in great spirits and kept casting knowing glances at each other, always answered with loving smiles.

This did not escape Tulie, whose keen personal observations extended to all the travelers, but especially to Latie, her own kin. She had watched the blossoming love between the two of them, wondering if it was real, or just an infatuation between young and inexperienced adults. She drew no real conclusions, but enjoyed watching them all the same, though with a mothers concerns for a daughter.

They struck out with Ludeg and Talut leading the way. The snow was crunchy and slick but not as deep as it had been up on the plateau. They kept up a forced pace and made pretty good time as they trudged along.

Just before they had planned to stop for a mid day rest and some traveling food, they came upon a small stand of frozen maize sheltered within a small group of trees. They used this as an excuse to stop and harvested the majority of the standing grain as they ate cold, cooked hamster.

Moving on they worked their way through the sparse trees and scrubs as the clouds overhead began to thin and sunshine started to break through, warming them a little on this very cold day. The sun sparkled off the icy ground, glistening off the tree branches and bushes, it was a glorious sight.

By evening they had traversed two small, frozen creeks and found a great camp site for the night in a level spot next to some twisted, gnarly trees. They set up camp and gathered fuel easily from the trees and surrounding area. They fixed an evening meal, tired but content with the days progress. According to Ludeg, they should reach the other river some time the next day.

""""""""""

There were still a few hours of daylight left as they stood on the banks of the wide expanse of the river. It was not nearly as formidable looking as the last river that had obstructed their path. Wider, but not as deep or as swift, it still represented a substantial challenge to them. As they observed the scene before them, two large logs floated by close to each other, they did not appear to be going nearly as fast as the current that they had encountered a few days before.

"We could build another raft." Frebec suggested, thinking aloud. "There are plenty of useable trees close by."

"I think we could pole all the way across, it doesn't look too deep." Worlen said, considering the sight before him.

"We only have one length of rope left if we lose contact with the bottom, though." Tulie said with concern in her voice. "I think it would be wise to replenish our supply of rope before we attempt this crossing."

"I agree, Tulie. This river is deceptive in her appearance." Ludeg said, pondering his past experiences of crossing her in his previous duties as the chief Mamutoi 'runner'. "I've had trouble crossing her before, she is strewn with deep channels that are very difficult to see until you are upon them."

"Brenan, why don't you and Worlen come with me." Talut said, looking to the both of them, grinning his big infectious grin at them. "Maybe we can find some sizeable example of the Mothers chosen animals to practice our spear throwers accuracy on."

"Good, Talut." Tulie said, looking to the others as she continued. "The rest of us will get started on cutting the materials to make another raft and pitch camp here. Agreed?"

There was general agreement and they all got busy.

""""""""""

Tulie and Frebec both broke their axes during the process of chopping trees, and Branag had napped two new ones and a spare from flint that he had found along the river bank. Though slightly handicapped with his sore, scabbed over hands, he got a tremendous amount of satisfaction from the task. Besides, frozen flint was difficult to work in any case. They weren't the finest examples of his skill, but they were usable, sharp, functional tools. His smile showed how much he had missed practicing his chosen craft.

The pile of logs and large limbs grew steadily on the bank. It was long, hard work, and they worked together to haul the larger ones.

A large fire was built and a jerboa that had unwittingly jumped out in front of Ludeg was spitted over it. Tressie and Mamie gathered fuel for the fire from the nearby bushes and scrubs while Salen put a basket full of grain on to soak and cook on the fires outer edges.

Latie, Tornec, and Barzec had to hunt for long poles further out than they had wanted, but there were none to be had close by. A scattered group of tall thin alders was finally located, and they went to work harvesting the young trees. They were not all quite as tall as they would have liked, but Barzec assured them that they could be lashed together to lengthen them into push poles if it became necessary.

Talut, Worlen, and Brenan walked with care and stealth just within sight of each other, looking for fresh signs or tracks. All had their spear throwers ready, spears in place. They veered away from the river, hunting back in the general direction of the plateau.

Talut whistled a bird call imitation, though not a very good one, and instantly garnered the attention of his fellow hunters. He waived them in, stopping and waiting for them to catch up to him, studying the ground at his feet and in front of him. They arrived walking slowly and quietly, and he pointed to several large, roundish tracks in the snow-deep tracks.

"These woolly rhino tracks look fresh to me." He said softly. "What do you think, should we try to track it?"

Brenan looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "They're fresh alright, but rhinos are awfully unpredictable and dangerous- but there are three of us."

"I think we can do it, if we can get close enough without being spotted first." Worlen said with the supreme confidence of youth.

"Alright, but we will need to stay pretty close together." Talut said, smiling at his young, capable companions. "Fan out, and be ready."

They trailed the rhino for a good ways before Brenan finally spotted it, alone and feeding on a good sized scrub bush sporting little red berries. They were able to get fairly close by skirting around and crouching low, and keeping their approach direction from the rear while the rhinos attention was diverted by its meal at hand.

With hand signals they lined up to prepare for their assault, five or six body lengths apart. At a signal from Talut, they stood up straight and took aim-when a sudden snorting, grunting sound with the rushing, pounding of heavy feet through the brush turned their heads as another rhino bore down on them from their right side, already close and head down and closing fast.

Talut acted without thinking, screaming a primal cry he twisted his huge body around and flung his spear with the force that only a man of his size and strength could, burying the flint tipped spear deep into the chest of the charging behemoth. Worlen and Brenan both threw their spears a second later from different directions as the huge rhino twisted by the force of the three quick succession of impacts and grunted a scream and defiantly kept coming. It finally faltered and stumbled, then fell hard to the ground. It shattered a spear imbedded just below the shoulder and rolled and slid in the frozen snow just in front of Talut as they loaded fresh spears into the spear throwers. It came to a kicking, bellowing stop two body lengths in front of him, its rear legs still in the act of running.

Brenan took a deep, shaky breath as his adrenalin surged, watching the dying beast on the ground struggling, trying in vain to get back up to continue the battle. Then he heard the pounding of heavy feet again, and turned just in time to see Worlen cast his spear in haste off to his left beyond Talut. The spear bounced off the lowered head of the charging rhino, taking a large chunk of flesh with it.

Worlen was reaching for another spear from the quiver on his back, then he realized that it was too late and he tried to jump out of the fast charging beasts path as Talut buried a spear an arms length into the rhinos chest just two steps before Worlen was thrown into the air screaming from the huge horns stabbing impact. Brenan launched his spear which took the rhino in the neck as Talut just dodged and dove away from the rhinos furious lunge. He rolled and jumped up as Brenan hit the rhino with another spear in the left shoulder and it went down in a rolling, snorting heap showering the white snow in a fountain of blood.

As soon as the rhino hit the ground, both men scrambled to where Worlen lay face down in a twisted, unnatural looking position on the red stained ground. Brenan reached him first, and gently rolled him over onto his back and saw what he didn't want to see, or ever see again. Talut arrived and looked down, his face suddenly ashen. Worlen's chest was ripped out from the force of the blow from the rhinos huge horn, he didn't stand a chance, he was dead before he had hit the ground.

""""""""""

Talut and Brenan stood silently over Worlen for a long time in silence. They were physical men, brought up and raised with a solid understanding of the physical world and all its inherent dangers. Little surprised them. Men got hurt and were sometimes even killed in hunting accidents, sickness struck without warning, sometimes to be cured or at other times to be simply endured, and sometimes it was inexplicably fatal. Life and death were simply different expressions of the same face of Mut to be seen in this harsh world that they inhabited.

Brenan, more than Talut, looked at the spiritual aspects of the whole event that had played out before them, pining for answers that eluded him. He did not know Worlen personally very well, but he grieved for him all the while knowing that he and Talut had done all that they could have done to prevent this. Worlen was one of them, a part of this collective mission, and Brenan liked him and wished fervently that he was alive and well as he was just a few minutes before. It was simply Mut's call, which could never be denied, put off, argued with, or ever ignored. Brenan knew this to be the truth. But it was such a harsh truth.

"We will need help to get Worlen back to camp." Talut said sadly, touched very deeply by the loss of this young man that was so full of promise that he had so recently come to like and respect. "I will stand guard here, make good time Brenan, there is no telling what the scent of blood will bring."

Brenan nodded his agreement, and pulled his quiver of spears off his back and took one out, handing the rest to Talut. Talut took the quiver with three spears left in it and added them to the two he had left in his own quiver and said. "I'll see if I can get a fire going while you are gone."

Brenan looked up at him, not wanting to leave him here alone, and told him. "I'll be back as quickly as I can, keep your eyes open."

Talut smiled at him and watched as he turned and backtracked towards camp. As Brenan left, he paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. First a fire, then some large sticks for torches if trouble shows up, maybe a few small fires would be better. He thought all this as one of the rhinos feet twitched in its final death rattle.

He used his tremendous strength to pull up two dead bushes out of the ground, their roots snapping just below the frozen surface. Using his bone handled flint knife he chopped the round bushes into a small pile and squeezed it more compactly together, and reached into his parka to pull out his fire starting kit. As Talut knelt down to start the fire, he was startled as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

""""""""""

Brenan led the way in a fast pace back to Talut, it was almost dusk now, and their sense of urgency was immense. They traveled at a slow jog, the footing was too poor to go much faster, and even at that there were several slips and falls. Tulie, Barzec, Branag, Frebec, and Latie were all with him. Frebec carried two long poles to use as a stretcher, and they were bulky and hindered his balance as they went. They were all well armed as they continued on hurriedly.

""""""""""

Tulie spotted the smoke ahead of them before anyone else and urged them on even faster still. They came around the stand of tall bushes that the hunters had used earlier to stalk the rhino to the sound of a cackling menace. Tulie's eyes were wide as she saw Talut standing over Worlen's body next to the fallen rhino, straddling it swinging a large branch that was burning on the end, using it as a lance to ward off four snarling, cackling hyenas that were surrounding him threateningly. She pulled her long spear into position and let fly as three other spears were launched virtually at the same instant from behind her.

The hyena nearest Talut on his right side was knocked onto its back violently from the sudden impact of three spears all burying themselves deeply into him. The hyena to Talut's left caught one spear in the chest just above his massive front shoulder and reared up on its spindly looking hind legs and twisted grotesquely as it did a slow motion pirouette, the spear thrown so hard and with such force that its flint point protruded out the other side, and rolled over and crashed onto the cold ground staining the snow with red.

The two surviving hyenas had seen enough and scampered away cackling and yipping, a last spear thrown at them just missing the rear most one in their hasty retreat. Talut looked to his most welcome friends and loved ones with a big, grateful smile. He was so glad to see them, Tulie approached him quickly and hugged him hard and touched cheeks with him briefly.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she pulled back from him, then looking past him saw the large lioness with two spears sticking out of her in the snow, sprawled out in a pool of reddish colored snow. Seeing past the lioness, she spied another lioness with a single spear through her neck, and another spear sticking in the ground behind her.

"I ran out of spears." Talut said simply. "I'm sure glad you all got here when you did, those hyenas were getting awfully bold." His robust face was beginning to regain its normally red tinted coloring, as he relaxed for the first time since Brenan had left. In the face of death, he was cool and calm, utilizing all the resources at his disposal. As the threat had ended, his mind raced over the events that he had just endured, and his relief was total. Mentally and physically he was suddenly spent, though he would regain his strength in a hurry as the strong effects of his adrenalin rush subsided gradually.

The rest of them gathered around him, giving him the love and respect that they all felt for the huge, usually gentle headman. Patting him on the back, touching cheeks, and giving and receiving huge hugs. They were in awe of his skill and prowess, two lions and two rhinos-rather incredible, even for Talut.

Talut's spears were gathered up and brought back to him, and the stretcher was put together and Worlen was gently strapped to it, as three stood watch and the others went to work.

Frebec and Branag skinned the closer lioness and Brenan and Latie went to the lion farther away and began to skin it.

After the lion skins were harvested, Tulie and Barzec who had been standing guard, took a large piece of the rhinos hide, unable to roll the huge beast over. They cut the largest piece that they could get to from his side, back, and belly.

The sun was almost down now and the darkness was encroaching on them rapidly. Frebec and Talut lit the ends of two good sized branches they found close by and started the sad procession back to camp.

""""""""""

Tressie officiated over Worlen's funeral and burial services, assisted by Latie. It was a very sad and heart breaking proceeding for all of them to give Worlen back to the earth. Many tears were shed. Worlen was buried in a shallow ditch that was dug with great effort into the frozen ground on a slight rise overlooking the river, as the sun reached its apex in the partially clouded sky above them. They covered his body with flat rocks brought up from the river bank below, stacking them considerably higher than a normal burial tomb would be because they were obviously in a major flood plain. They believed that his body needed extra protection from the spring floods to come, and they did not want any scavenging animals to be able to get to him. It was about proper respect.

Branag lay the last stone on the tomb, thanking Worlen publicly for all his loyal efforts and hard work in helping him to establish the Aurochs camp. He swallowed back some of his strong emotions with great difficulty as he continued. "I also want to thank you for your friendship, which you gave to me and to all of the Aurochs camp freely and in abundance. You were a founding member of our camp, one of our premier hunters and builders, an unselfish worker, and you will never be forgotten. You will always be loved, especially by me. Please carry the respect we have for our land and all the creatures that inhabit it on with you to Mut, and ask that she continue to watch over us and all the Mamutoi people." His eyes teared up again as he finished. "Worlen, I will always hold your memory close to my heart, and I hope to hunt and feast with you again when I join you in the spirit world. Until I see you again, good journey, and happy hunting, my friend."

""""""""""

It was late afternoon by the time that they had the raft ready and loaded up with all their supplies. Frebec had added to the length of their push poles by notching and lashing two of them together to form one longer pole. The idea was intriguing and they were eager to try them out on the deep channels that Ludeg had warned them that existed throughout the river bottom. Two new coils of rope had been prepared and braided, they were laid out on the bottom of the raft at the center.

The shape of this raft was more rectangular than the last one they had built that had ended up almost square, due primarily to the shorter trees that were available here and in the area around them. Utilizing this shape, Tulie and Branag got together and discussed an new idea. They then suggested that they could have two more people with push poles stationed at the center of the long sides of the raft for better control and support. It was decided that Brenan and Talut would man the center positions. The huge 'hammer' rock was placed behind Talut.

They took stock of the raft and double checked the lashings that held all their possessions secure in the center, everything was as ready as they could make it, it was time.

Tulie and Barzec pushed the raft out a ways into the water, the raft became buoyant on the far end and they all hopped in and took their seats and positions on the outside corners. Tulie and Barzec stepped in and took their stations on the rear corners, setting their poles in place. With a combined effort from all six of them with push poles, they shoved the raft out into the river.

With teamwork and cooperation they made their way slowly and in careful control, well out into the current of the swift water. It was not as fast as the previous river they had crossed, but the width of the current seemed to be much greater. The first of the deep channels they encountered was not too much of a problem to get through, Frebec's longer poles worked out well, it never got too deep for them to lose their solid grip on the bottom. It was more of a strain to keep control of the raft with more pole in the water and the lack of leverage that it presented them with, but they muscled their way through with grit and determination.

Passing the center of the river, the current was at its strongest and it became gradually deeper than it had been up to this point, it was here that they came upon the next deep channel rather suddenly. Tornec and Ludeg were on the front of the raft at this stage, and they suddenly lost contact with the bottom at the same time following a hard collective shove forward. This caused the raft to begin to twist somewhat and Talut's pole slid and bounced across the bottom losing its grip as he struggled to regain control and this allowed the raft to go into a slow spin as Brenan's pole bent under the pressure of the sudden increase of weight and force-it bent further out of shape before it snapped with a loud bang.

Brenan was leaning heavily on the pole trying to use his powerful young body to right the drifting raft when his pole shattered, and the force he was applying to it at the time threw him headlong into the icy swift water. The shock of the sudden intense cold knocked the breath out of him instantly. Tulie and Barzec could not hold onto the raft in the swift current by themselves, and as it turned they lost their grip on the bottom altogether as it turned all the way around and began careening downstream, spinning and gaining speed as it went totally out of control.

Talut saw Brenan ahead of him in the water as the raft turned and came around towards him and he shoved his long pole out towards him and hollered. "Brenan, grab hold!"

Brenan was struggling to keep his head above water, fresh from a good dunking as he heard Talut's cry and looked up just as the pole came within his reach and lunged for it with his whole body as the raft continued to spin and gain speed. He caught it with his right hand and hung on as the sudden change of direction pulled his head under water again and swept him along with the raft, bobbing through the rapid river. Talut braced himself as well as he could to hold tightly onto the pole and Brenan, their weight pulling so hard against him that he almost went overboard himself. Brenan's head finally broke through the surface of the water and he filled his aching lungs with fresh air, gasping as he got his other hand onto the pole and held on for dear life. Talut saw Brenan get a better grip on the pole and began pulling him closer hand over hand, the strain showing on his bulging, rippling biceps.

Tulie braced herself and jabbed her pole hard downward and it bit into the bottom and slowed the rate of their speed as she held on with all her considerable might as it swung the raft around and Brenan almost lost his grip on the pole, the tendons in his fingers and hands stretching to the max as his head went under again. Barzec's pole bit deep and held, and he pulled hard on it trying to stabilize the raft, fighting against the pull of the swift water. An instant later Tornec and Branag got their poles into position and the runaway raft came to a lumbering stop on the far outskirts of the current, two thirds of the way across the river.

Latie helped Talut pull Brenan back aboard the raft, and he crawled weakly to the center out of the way as Talut got back into his position to help pole the rest of the way across. Latie covered Brenan with a sleeping fur that she pulled from one of the backpacks, and lay down on top of him, holding him tightly to try to warm him as best as she could. Thorec took Brenan's spot at the center of the raft with a fresh push pole, and made contact with the bottom and braced himself.

With all four corners and the center of the raft manned again, they poled their way slowly and carefully to the shore without further incident.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_**Old Friends and Allies**_

Brenan was much better by morning, having been warmed and filled with medicinal teas, and he pitched in as he usually did, helping out as they broke camp early and started out. Their collective mood was subdued by the events of the past two days, as well as by the realization of the hazardous mission still before them. Losing a camp member and friend was never an easy thing to accept, even in this tough world they lived in.

Tulie and Thorec led the way with Ludeg close at hand as they set a brisk pace. The sky was mostly clear, but it was still pretty cold. The ground still had an ankle deep, crunchy snow cover, that froze on the top side overnight. There was only the slightest hint of a breeze.

Latie walked beside Brenan, wanting to stay close to him, the near catastrophe of the river crossing had shook her to the bone. It may have been the first time that she had completely realized the total depth of her love for her promised. Her heart had almost stopped when he had gone overboard. She had doted over him the night before, getting healing and rejuvenating teas from Tressie, fixing him a plate of food and keeping him warm. After he had fallen asleep, she had just lay beside him holding him close to her, and looking at him. Latie loved the very look of him, the way his blondish, dusky light brown hair partially covered his face in gentle waves all freshly cleaned and shiny by the river dunking. The square set of his jaw with only a stubble of a light brown beard that he shaved close every few days, the way his prominent but finely drawn nose split his handsome face. Though closed, his expressive, slightly mischievous and very inquisitive grey-blue eyes that seemed able to see deeply into her soul whenever he looked at her. This was her man, her love. This was the source of her happiness, her contentment, she wished that this mission was not so necessary. She really wanted to be safely at home at the Lion camp and to make a hearth with him-and children. Latie flushed with the warmth of her deep feelings for him.

""""""""""

By noon, the flat bottom land began to slope up gently as Ludeg changed their direction slightly more northerly, cutting diagonally up the rise. The smaller stunted trees and brush began slowly giving way to straighter and gradually taller trees. They stopped for a mid day meal at a small feeder creek that was almost totally frozen over, and refilled all their water bags with the icy fresh water. The slushy ground cover made footing a little more difficult as the elevation gradually grew steeper, but they still had put a lot of ground behind them by dusk as they set up camp.

Brenan would not have admitted it openly, but he was really glad when they finally stopped for the night. He was tired, bone tired. The river crossing had taken a lot more out of him than he had thought possible. All he wanted and craved was sleep, but his empty, growling stomach begged for a hot meal. He got a sudden flash of memory back to the hot steam bath room at the Lion camp and how the hot waters had soothed and enveloped him, he smiled in spite of himself, remembering in exquisite detail Laties nude, finely formed body-the sudden surge of arousal in his loins surprised and delighted him.

Latie brought him a plate made from the pelvic bone of a large deer heaping with a hot, steaming gruel of grain and intermixed with aurochs meat and wild onions. The rich aroma reminded him quickly of his intense hunger. Brenan was touched by all the attention that she had given him last night and pretty much all of today, and in his mind he was beginning to see them as already mated. This thought surprised him, but pleased him greatly, more so than he could have ever imagined.

""""""""""

Talut and Tulie were speaking to Ludeg at the top of a small hill overlooking a small feeder river below them as the band of travelers behind them rested and passed around fresh water. It was still a few hours before dusk, but it had been a slightly warmer day and the slush under foot was melting in areas that were not in the shade. It had made for hard traveling all day. They were all a little tired from the fast pace they had been at.

"But Tulie. I have been one of the primary runners of the Mamutoi for a long time and everyone knows that." Ludeg was saying. "It shouldn't look unusual even if the camp is being watched. I have been here many times before."

"Ludeg, I understand your arguments and they are all valid." Tulie said sweetly, smiling at the handsome, confident young man. "I just don't want any one of us traveling alone right now."

"Tulie is right, Ludeg. We need to stay together in groups, it would be unwise to do otherwise." Talut said with conviction. "We will not risk you, or anyone else unnecessarily."

"What if I took two others with me and together we could scout it out before we approach them?" Ludeg asked, mentally wishing that his hunting and tracking buddy Worlen was still alive and able to go with him. This brought a sudden, unexpected stab of pain to him, and he shuddered.

"The only danger I see with that idea is the remote chance that the Amber camp has thrown in with Chaleg, but I know these people well, and I think that this possibility is pretty remote." Tulie interjected. "There is no other way to find out for sure, though, that I can think of."

"It's decided then, who will you take with you?" Talut asked, pondering Ludeg's answer silently.

"Thorec and Salen. Salen is almost well now, and we have often hunted together and know each others moves and signals."

Talut grinned, he had guessed correctly and thought that his choices were wise. For these three to go ahead to the Amber camp to check out the situation before exposing the entire band of travelers to the dangers of the unknown was just smart, he thought. This mission was about to get seriously dangerous and he couldn't bear the thought of any more unnecessary losses. There was no telling what the immediate future would bring their way.

Ludeg and his chosen two partners took extra weapons and warm traveling clothes and headed out. If all was well they would be back in the morning for the rest of the camp. Talut watched as they walked away quickly until they crested the next small hill and disappeared from sight entirely.

Talut, Branag, and Tulie went off in search of spear grade trees to harvest raw materials, as the rest of them set up camp. Branag was also on the lookout for flint nodules, as the flint knapper in him always was.

Mamie and Tornec worked on a basket of stew, Frebec and Barzec had explored the immediate area around the camp and had located a small stand of standing wheat and brought the seeded tops into the tent for the stew.

Brenan, Latie, and Tressie gathered firewood and twigs, and saw an abundance of fresh wolf tracks not too far from the tent. They returned to the camp cautiously with their arms full of fuel for the fire.

Talut and Tulie spotted the wolf tracks as they returned with an arm load each of raw spear shafts, and they changed direction and followed the tracks for a little ways. Branag had split off from them a little earlier to explore a rocky slope. Coming around a gnarly group of low scrubs and spindly bushes they found a macabre scene of recent carnage. Red colored snow, scattered bones with bits of flesh still clinging from them, and a multitude of tracks littered the ground from where some unidentifiable young grazing animal had been caught, slaughtered, eaten, and carried away by the wolves.

"Well, at least we know that they aren't starving." Tulie said, taking in the scene before them. "They should hole up for a while after such a meal."

"We should be on guard, though, this looks to be a very large wolf pack." Talut said, looking at Tulie with a knowing smile. "You are probably right, they should be content for a while after a meal this size."

They turned back towards the direction of the camp and walked on in silence, both thinking of the wolves, and knowing how hard it was on the meat eating animals to survive in the dead of winter. As they got closer, they saw Branag up ahead of them struggling with a loose skin slung over his strong shoulder obviously full of rocks draped across his back. Talut handed the raw poles he was carrying to Tulie and rushed ahead to help him.

""""""""""

Talut was up early and feeling a little bit impatient, he pulled on a parka and took a walk up to the top of the hill that overlooked their camp, a long throwing spear loose in his hand. The sun was just showing over the horizon and the morning light was slowly growing in its intensity, he looked over the land out in front of him, it was cold and the slight breeze chilled him. Below him in the faint light he saw movement-there were a pair of foxes chasing a large hare off to his left, first one led the chase, then as he tired the other stepped up to lead. It didn't take too long before the hare was caught in the tight death grip of the lead fox. Talut watched them as they yipped and snarled proclaiming their dominance with the successful hunt before dragging the hare away with them.

There was no sign of Ludeg. He searched the landscape again, his eyes taking in more detail as the mornings light gradually increased and allowed him to see in greater detail. Talut wasn't worried yet, but he was concerned. It was normal for him to feel that the safety of all those around him was his personal responsibility, it was just his nature.

He stood his new spear, point down, on the ground and garnered a fresh grip on it. The camp had been up late last night, most of them anyway, making more weapons. Talut had several new spears, both the larger throwing spears, and the smaller spears for his spear thrower. Branag had also made him a new bone handled club that resembled an axe because of the flint wedge firmly secured to the top of it, but the flint was tapered on both sides and was no where near as hefty as any axe that Talut would normally carry. It was a fearsome looking weapon, meant to be used more as a sharpened, deadly club, Talut thought that he would have liked to have had this when he had been surrounded by hyenas just a few days ago. This had been the inspiration that Branag had used to come up with the idea.

Their overall stock of weapons was large, and getting larger, and Talut was almost satisfied with their current supply. As a headman he always thought in terms of it being better to have more of what one might need than to be left wanting. As a man who had just recently ran out of spears when he had needed them the most, he was sure that he never wanted to be in that precarious position again.

Talut eyed the scene below him again, there was enough light now to see in complete detail, but there was still no sign of Ludeg. He sighed, knowing that it was really still too early to expect them to be returning, and turned to head back to the tent. As he started down the gentle slope of the hill, movement caught his hunters eye in the middle of a ragged group of leafless bushes down to his left.

Talut stopped and trained his experienced eyes on the area until he finally spotted the source of the movement. Well camouflaged, a single saiga antelope was nosing around eating the sparse red berries that still clung to the frozen bushes. He was awfully far away, but Talut could already taste the succulent antelope meat freshly roasted over a fire, the big mans appetite seemingly had no bounds. Talut gathered his strength and with a mighty two step preamble, hurled his spear into a high arc, it whistled as it sped through the air. The antelope raised his head and looked around, ready to bolt, as his highly tuned sense of hearing picked up the odd sound. He spotted Talut and was about to take off-too late, the spear hit him in the middle of his back, instantly snapping his spine and he crumpled to the snow covered ground already dying.

Talut was pleased with himself, the throw was much farther than he could reasonably expect to have been any where near that accurate, and he sent his silent thanks to Mut. He hurried down to where the saiga lay with a happy spring to his step.

""""""""""

The fresh antelope for breakfast put the weary travelers in a great mood, and helped them to replenish their reserves of energy and stamina which had been beginning to wear a little thin. It was a rare relaxing morning for them as they did not have to get up to travel at first light for the first time in a while. They all ate their fill and lounged around putting the finishing touches on some of the spears that they had been working on the night before. They were all in good spirits and well rested.

Salen returned alone just in time to get a fresh hot breakfast of the spitted antelope to the relieved delight of them all, telling them that the Amber camp was with them after he had eaten. "Ginnie and Marec said that Chaleg had approached them shortly after the summer meeting trying to convince them to try and wrest control of the 'right thinking' Mamutoi away from those that were bent on changing their traditional ways. There was no talk of force being used, so Ginnie and Marec were not overly alarmed. Chaleg had tried to convince them of such odd things before, always seemingly directed at bringing the Weasel camp into higher prominence and status, so they had pretty much dismissed it as more trivial drivel from Chaleg."

Salen sat back, sipping a cup of hot tea as he continued. "I am sure that they would like more detail of Old Mamut's journey and the things that they saw, but the visions that we described to them angered and shocked the Amber camp to no end and they are willing to join with us to try and prevent this impending tragedy."

Salen continued, looking directly to Talut and Tulie. "They would like to speak with you both, and Latie and Brenan as well. Ludeg and Thorec have gone on to the Mammoth camp. Ludeg wants us to move our camp to a place he described to me that is near the Mammoth camp, but out sight from the normal paths of travel."

Tulie looked at Talut, then addressed Salen. "We will go to the Amber camp, I would like to inform Marec and Ginnie of all we know and assume to be true at this point. In the meantime, the rest of you will pack up and go to this place that Ludeg has suggested and move our camp to there."

"Try to stay off the normal trails and paths, and keep your camp fires to a minimum, we don't want to alert the Weasel camp to our presence just yet. I am sure that they will have hunting parties venturing out as the weather has become less severe." Talut told the assembled group. "Salen will lead you to this new place, while the four of us go on to the Amber camp..."

""""""""""

The sun was just touching the horizon, the sparse clouds shimmering in brilliant oranges and reds as the day gradually came to an end. Salen and Branag had led them to the small, protected valley on the bank of a medium sized creek, where they had made camp. There was an abundance of fuel for the fire they found in a large pile of deadwood and bones at a crook in the winding path of the creek that flooded seasonally. The sun had been warmer than it had been in the last several days, and for the first time since they had started this quest, some of the ground cover of snow was beginning to melt.

An antelope stew was hanging over the fire inside the tent, with Mamie and Barzec fussing over it. They had scoured the surrounding area for fresh vegetable additions for the stew, and had located a few wild onions and carrots in a lee that was mostly protected from the winds of winter and had frozen solid until found. They made a tasty addition, but the stew was still a bit thin with no greens yet to be found.

Frebec and Salen found a beaver dam upstream a little ways and strategically hid on each side of it with their spears at the ready. Patience and stealth paid off just before the light petered out and Frebec speared a fat, healthy beaver as it ventured just outside the dam. The fat beavers tail would thicken the stew considerably, and its hide would make someone a nice warm hood.

They ate just as darkness enveloped the land, the stew was delicious with the addition of the beaver tail, and was filling as a spring meal. As the platters and bowls were being collected, cleaned, and put away, Ludeg and Thorec returned.

They were welcomed back warmly and given bowls of the still hot stew and fresh tea. Obviously weary from their travels, they were left alone to eat and recuperate for a while before being asked all the obvious questions that the rest of them had. As they finished eating, the questions started-but before they could get many of their answers out, Talut, Tulie, Latie, and Brenan returned, tired and hungry.

""""""""""

"...so the Amber camp and the Mammoth camp are both with us, and between the two camps we can count on a total of thirteen more adults. This will give us a total of twenty six hunters." Tulie was saying, summarizing the open discussion to this point. "We will give the Amber camp a day to gather their weapons and supplies and join us here, and from here we will travel on to the Mammoth camp to meet up with them."

"Ludeg, I think we need to get to the Wolf camp as quickly as we can. We must get them out of there if there is still time." Talut was saying, concern written all over his expressive face. "But you cannot go alone or unarmed..."

"But Talut," Brenan interrupted. "What about the Lynx camp, there are many able hunters from there that could and would help us I am sure. It is only a few days travel to my home camp from here."

"Brenan," Talut looked directly to him as he spoke, not put off at all by his interrupting him. "I am sure that you can get us more help, but it will take four or five more days to get them from there to here. I don't know if the Wolf camp has that much time left, how will we know?"

"Talut is right, Brenan." Tulie said, looking to be at a sudden loss of what to do. She turned to her co-leader and continued. "But Talut, Old Mamut said he saw over forty hunters in this marauding band, what if we encounter them in force? There just aren't that many of us."

"I don't know, Tulie, but we must try." Talut answered with a look of worry on his face.

"If we just scout the area first, we could probably avoid any potential conflict." Ludeg interjected.

"Alright, but if the renegades are there or even almost there, how could you do anything to stop them?" Tulie asked. "A scouting party would not deter them, and they would probably come after you also if you were spotted."

"There will be no negotiating with Chaleg." Tressie said. "He does not listen to any opinion but his own, their Mamut either, that much was made obvious at the summer meeting. Fluzie even managed to disrupt the Council of Sisters."

"That she did, Tressie." Tulie confirmed.

"Yes, you are of course correct Tressie, Chaleg is not known for his open mind, and his mate will do whatever he wants her to, she is just as bad as he is. Ludeg, you could try to scout for them, but it would be way to easy to be spotted en route, the valley in front of the Wolf camp is completely open from this direction." Frebec added, knowing the area all too well. "To be able to approach the area with any stealth at all, you would have to go in from the northwest side through the woods which means going all the way around the camp then doubling back. This would take another day or so."

"We don't have the numbers to take them on yet, Talut. This mission will be for naught if we don't stop them." Branag said, then went on. "I think we need to know where they are, and if they have even left their valley yet."

"How else will we know what to do?" Latie asked.

"Branag, Chaleg and his camps must be stopped, this is for sure." Brenan said to him. "But I do not know if anything will prevent the destruction of the Wolf camp. I saw it destroyed. I saw this clearly. Old Mamut said that what we saw could not be changed, and I never have known for him to have been wrong before." Brenan looked down at his feet as he continued. "Even now I feel the loss of life and mass destruction. I feel the hate that emanates from evil people doing evil things. Can we stop this catastrophe? No. I am afraid that it has already happened, but I cannot tell you just how I know this to be true."

"Brenan is right, I feel this to be true also." Latie said with tears in her eyes. "There was never any stopping the destruction of the Wolf camp, in this, Mamut was of course correct." A tear slid down the side of her cheek as she looked up at Talut and said. "We must find a way to stop this evil, but know this, the evil has already begun..."

""""""""""

They talked well into the night, no one was able to shake the nervous sense of foreboding that this mission represented, and especially now that it was almost upon them. Now the decisions they made meant the difference between their own life and death, and the lives and deaths of others, they weren't taken lightly. Even the weary travelers that were gone all day were keyed up, there was no real relaxation to be found within the tent on this night.

Frebec and Ludeg were the center of most of their conversational queries, both of them having the most intimate knowledge of the terrain as well as the camps in question. Chaleg was discussed and his personality and behavioral tendencies dissected and explored, and his weaknesses were scrutinized and picked apart in minute detail. His leadership qualities and methods were looked at and discussed at great length. Possible ways of fighting the band of renegades were analyzed and potential strategies were talked through. It was decided that even if Chaleg were to be eliminated, it would not necessarily stop the threat, the leaders of the neighboring Beaver and Megaceros camps were as unstable as he was, and they were all kin, and they were all involved in this madness. They had always stuck together before, why would now be any different?

It always came back to the same two things. First, they had to come up with a way to neutralize or overcome the fact that there were roughly twice as many of the enemy. Second, no one had ever fought to the death with fellow humans before, this was a new concept, so alien to them, so far out of the mainstream train of thought that it didn't even have a name. It seemed to be so directly opposed to all that they knew to be right and in Mut's grand plan for all of them. It was all very distressing.

""""""""""

Morning came and found them all tired but still keyed up from the night before. They worked on a few more weapons, and even set up some practice targets and taught the spear thrower to some of them that didn't normally use it. Quick accuracy with the new weapon was not achieved easily, but the more they worked with it the better they became. With its extended range, it was well worth the effort.

Tulie had not used one very much, but she practiced with it diligently for hours on end and gained some measure of control and competence with it. Her confidence with the spear thrower was increasing as was her accuracy, and she saw it as more than a potent novelty for the first time since she had first seen Jondalar and Ayla use it not so long ago.

Of the thirteen of them, all but five of them had used the spear thrower as their primary hunting weapon, and two of these were somewhat proficient with the advanced weapon, having practiced with it at least enough to have them of their own. Extra quivers were made so that they could all carry more spears than they were used to, and they wore them all day trying to get used to the feel of the added weight and the cumbersome nature of their slightly increased burden. By early afternoon, most were comfortable with the added weight on their backs, until it was no longer a nuisance.

Late in the day, Vincavec, Jozen, and Averie showed up from the Mammoth camp, heavily armed and tired from their fast paced trek cross country. Talut and Branag were outside with Salen, Latie, and Brenan working on spears and flint points to tip them with. Barzec, Thorec, and Frebec were off hunting for fresh meat and the rest of them were inside the tent resting and finishing various other projects.

The serious look on Vincavec's face gave them all their undivided attention as soon as they entered the camp. The visitors were given fresh water, then tea was put on to heat up as they dropped their traveling packs and sat down on the logs that were set out around the front of the tent. Pleasantries were made, but kept to a minimum, as Vincavec came quickly to the point.

"I sent Jozen here," He said, motioning to the young man beside him. "to the Wolf camp well before first light this morning, he is our fastest long distance runner. Before he got quite all the way there he spotted the three valley camps set up in an open air camp. They had a huge camp fire and they were all bed down in sleeping rolls. There were no guards posted, and he got close enough to count them-there are forty two of them in all. And, they had the Wolf camps speaking staff stuck into the ground in front of the fire like some kind of prize trophy."

Jozen spoke, his voice was shaky. "There is no way that the Wolf camp would relinquish their staff voluntarily. I'm afraid that your vision must be correct, for it seems to have all come true. The raiders were soundly asleep, and the area stank of bouza with empty bouza skins laying around on the ground."

"They could possibly reach the Mammoth camp by late tomorrow, but most likely the day after, so we have left our camp with instructions to pack up tonight and follow us here at first light in the morning." Averie said, anger lacing her normally calm, sedate voice. "Whatever we need to do to stop them we will need to do quickly, for they are coming..."

""""""""""

Tea was served and the three hunters returned with more than the yearling buck that they carried on a pole between Frebec and Thorec. Barzec led the seven members of the Amber camp, heavily laden with backpacks full of provisions and an abundance of weapons. Brenan and Talut went out to them to help carry the deer in as they all approached them together.

A large fire was made outside and the haunch of the deer was put on a spit, sending the luscious aromas out on the slight breeze. The tent was not large enough to accommodate this many people, so a second smaller traveling tent brought by the Amber camp was set up next to the Aurochs camp tent. They finished pitching the tent in the dark, but they had lots of help and it went pretty quickly.

Following a hot meal, fresh tea, and a brief rest-the conversation grew serious again. The Mammoth camp headman filled them all in on the latest results, and the conversation continued in earnest.

"...but the question still remains, how do we fight twice as many people as we have?" Averie asked again. "These people know as much about hunting as we do-even if they are hunting humans."

"They no longer have the element of surprise." Talut said. "But they don't know that, and, they also don't know that we are here and we know what they are doing."

"This has to be an advantage, somehow, but how do we utilize it?" Vincavec asked. "Perhaps we should be looking at this as if we were planning a lion hunt."

"A hunt where the prey is as dangerous as that, anyway." Marec added.

"But this prey has spears..."

""""""""""

"...it would be a lot easier if we knew how to fight people, I don't know of it ever having been done before except that southern camp that raided that group of flatheads to be rid of them from their expanding territory." Ginie said. "Wasn't that the Ram camp?"

Ludeg answered her. "Yes it was. While I know now that flatheads are human, they can't be compared to what we have in front of us right now, though..."

"The Clan!" Latie blurted out, interrupting him in mid thought. "Brenan, when we made the spirit trip with Mamut-how did you find your way to us?"

Brenan looked at her with great surprise, eyeing her for a long moment before he answered. "A one armed man of the Clan told me which way to go, and that you and Mamut were waiting for me."

"I knew it!" Latie said unable to contain her excitement. "He also spoke to me and guided me to Mamut-he will know what we need to do. we must go back there and ask him."

Brenan's face was white, he had told no one of this aspect of the trip, nor had he really believed that it had happened like that, though deep down he knew that it had. Latie must be more powerful than I thought, he thought to himself as the realization of her words suddenly hit him. "Latie, we can't go back there-we have no more of the sacred root."

Latie smiled at him, weighing her words carefully before she spoke. "But we do, Brenan."

""""""""""

The uproar that ensued for the next few moments was very intense, everyone speaking at the same time, surprise and anticipation enveloped them. Only Vincavec was quiet, his powerful mind pondering the possibilities, and the dangers. Old Mamut had discussed in great detail his experience with the sacred root with him and Lomie privately at the last summer meeting, it had left him wanting to know more. He cringed inside again with the realization that Old Mamut was really gone and that he would never be able to speak with his friend and teacher ever again. This, however, was an opportunity that he had not expected to have dropped without warning into his lap and his intrigue was immense. So was his fear. Vincavec was a very learned, experienced Mamut in his own right, he feared little of this world or the world of the spirits-but he admitted to himself, he was afraid.

"Latie." His voice cut through the general discussion and it quieted the others quickly. "Where, and how did you acquire this sacred root?"

"I found them amongst Mamut's things as Nezzie and I packed up his personal belongings from the Mammoth hearth. It was in one of the old tunics that Ayla had left behind when we went to the summer meeting." She answered him, speaking softly, as Brenan continued to stare at her, wide eyed and stunned.

"Them? How much of this root do you have?" Vincavec questioned her further.

"Enough for two spirit trips." Latie answered after thinking about it briefly. "I think. It is hard to know for sure."

Brenan's mind spun, this was not what he was expecting, none of it. The spirit trip that they had gone on before had somehow changed him, even more than he had been changed when he had first begun training as an acolyte to his Mamut when his spiritual eyes had been opened for the first time to the secrets and wonders of the Mother and Her worlds. He still had dream visions of the spirit world where they had gone, dreams that he rarely understood, but always saw with amazing clarity. If asked, he probably would not have volunteered to ever gone back there. But then again, there was no way that he would possibly allow Latie to go there without him, either. The ramifications that presented themselves before him frightened him to the bone, that was a very scary place.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had found this, Latie?" Tulie asked, slightly perturbed by not knowing all that went on in her camp as she usually did.

"I am Mamut now, Tulie, please excuse me but there are some things that are only for the Mamutii to know." Latie said, looking down to cover her slight grin, she knew that Tulie was never happy to be surprised with any lack of knowledge of her own camp, ever. "Of course you will be told of all such things when there is a need for you to know."

Talut grinned his big infectious grin, his sister wasn't surprised often, and it always tickled and surprised him to see her caught off guard. "Well, this is a fortunate opportunity in my eyes." He said, looking directly at Vincavec. "What do you think, Vincavec? Could the answers we seek be found in this place?"

Vincavec did not speak immediately, but ran all this through his mind again first. "Talut, this may be the best chance we have to succeed, and to survive it all as a people." He said finally, breaking the tense silence. "Latie, I think that you and Brenan and I should have some time alone to discuss this. Talut, please prepare the large tent for us. Latie, you and Brenan come with me."

""""""""""

A small fire was built in the larger traveling tent, and Latie, Brenan, and Vincavec sat in a semi circle with their backs to the front tent flap wearing loose wraps. The rest of the combined camps sat in front of them on the other side of the fire, it was a little crowded, but still comfortable. Frebec, Tressie, Averie, and Ginie sat in front with the make-shift instruments that they had put together earlier, and Frebec had shown them the rhythms, and taught them as best as he could remember from the trip that he had observed and participated in before. Laties hair was still wet from her purification ritual, and she shivered slightly from time to time, though not from the chill of the night.

Latie and Brenan had explained all that they could remember from their trip with Mamut, with special emphasis on the dangers of being separated. Vincavec was an experienced searcher, and though they had no practice searching with him, he wasn't overly concerned about their ability to travel together as he had usually led metaphysical searches before with others with great success. If he could lead, he reasoned, he could also follow.

Latie had also explained the dangers of not being able to find their way home, and the importance of keeping the chant in their minds as a directional beacon. Vincavec was an apt pupil, as smart as he was in the ways of the Mamutii, he paid rapt attention to all they said for Mamut had explained the extreme dangers of this place to him, and he did not want for them to lose their way. He was excited and fearful at the same time, his fertile mind yearned for this rare opportunity that was now at hand before him.

Latie stood, Vincavec and Brenan followed her lead and stood up flanking her. "Mut, please smile on us and protect us in this dangerous trip we embark on for the sake of the continuity of those of us known as the Mammoth Hunters. We do this to serve you, in your will." With a subtle nod of her head, Frebec began the harrowing drum beat of the Clan.

Th three of them dropped their loose wraps, and got a collective murmur of trepidation and expectation from all those before them. Their bodies were painted in black and blood red, intricate circles both solid and hollow, over a base coat of white that completely covered them. They sat down in a triangle facing each other.

Latie took a piece of the sacred root from a red dyed leather pouch that lay in front of her and put it in her mouth and began to chew the stiff, hard piece. The taste of it brought on an involuntary shudder of memory as her jaw worked through the outside skin of the tough, gnarly root. She glanced at Brenan's painted face and felt a protective surge of his total love for her, and her mind relaxed somewhat as his love washed over her, securing her.

The drum beat of the Mammoth Hunters began in a distinct and harmonic way to blend purposely with the Clan rhythms that Frebec played and formed the new rhythms of the combined cultures with the same eerie feeling that the Lion camp had heard once before. They shuddered with the remembrance.

Talut and Tulie in particular were both taken back in their minds, and suddenly fearful remembering that Mamut had died shortly after returning from that place before. They knew that the trip was not the cause of Mamut's demise, but it didn't lessen their fears in the least. Without realizing it, Tulie's hand sought out his and they squeezed them tightly together as Latie spat the last of the pulverized pulp into the bowl. She mixed in some slightly heated water, and stirred it with her finger as the milky liquid diluted and stabilized in color and texture.

Latie paused, sending out a silent mental plea to Mut for protection and bravery, and put the bowl to her lips to taste the potion.

Barzec's powerful voice boomed out in a low undulating vibrato rich and deep in pitch, starting loudly and then tapering off into a softer, halting, chanting vocal that was picked up by several others. Then more of them joined in until finally all were involved, the eerie chanting music combining the cultures into one strange and somehow unified sound that was so appropriate to the ritual before them, or so it seemed.

Laties mind judged and evaluated the taste and strength of the potion, and her memories told her that it was the same as she had experienced before-a shudder of remembrance and fear overwhelmed her momentarily. From deep in her mind, Mamut's voice came to her suddenly saying, "We can do this together..." and her fears subsided with the instant comfort of his voice. She took a deep breath, and thanked Mamut silently.

Latie took two swallows of the ancient liquid and passed the bowl to Brenan who followed her example, then passed it on to Vincavec who did the same, emptying the bowl. They joined hands as the ancient taste of the potion instantly affected them mentally, almost sticking in their throats as they concentrated on the fire in front of them, the chanting, haunting music increased in volume in their minds. The fire danced before them, growing in its intensity and beauty as the chanting grew louder and louder.

""""""""""

Latie felt the familiar swaying of her body, the lightness in her head, the nausea that swept over her. Brenan felt it all also, he squeezed her hand strongly as the effects began to overwhelm him. Vincavec embraced these same feelings, as an experienced Mamut he felt no real fear, but was excited for the new adventure into the metaphysical unknown.

The tent twisted and swayed before them, the fire grew taller and wider, the chanting music swallowed them whole, their vision blurred-and they were gone...

Blackness and cold speed surrounded them and pulled them deeper and farther away. Spinning and falling, tumbling and turning, they fell deeper and further into the formless abyss. The blackness was so thick that they could feel its cold fingers squeezing and tugging them deeper away from the haunting music, breathing became difficult. Screaming without sound, gasping for breath, eyes wide open seeing nothing-so incredibly hard to breath...

Latie shoved her body upward and her head broke the surface of the warm salty water, and her remembrances of being here before eased her fears as she breathed deeply and began working her way towards the shore. Her breathing was less painful now, and she actually took solace in the soothing warmth of the sea as she forced her weary body forward one step at a time. Ahead of her she saw a strange, unfamiliar long necked, spotted animal as it walked ashore and ambled away on wobbly knees, she walked on.

Latie crawled the last little ways up the sandy beach, laying down on her back to allow the warm sand to rejuvenate her tired body. Above her a spinning flock of bats climbed higher and their erratic flight bothered her, these were night creatures that shouldn't be out in daylight. Besides they gave her the creeps, she got up on slightly unsteady legs motivated by her dislike of the unnerving bats and looked back at the sea hoping to see her traveling companions.

A large man of the Clan walked out of the water, followed by a very short woman with long black flowing hair and a strange, but pretty oval face with slightly slanted eyes. They walked out of the water and into the sparse woods, as a huge lizard-like animal crawled out of the water and opened his sizeable mouth to reveal an abundance of sharp, gnarly teeth and a body that appeared to be almost made of rock. How frightening this place was, she thought watching the giant lizard walk away swishing his spiny tail as he went.

Latie had seen enough of this strangeness, and decided to go towards the trees where she went the last time that she was here, hoping to find the one armed Clan man that had helped her last time. Her head was clear, and it surprised her that her fear was considerably less this time around. She dug into her memories of this place trying to figure out which way to go, then she remembered that she had followed the human trail and looked towards the direction that the Clan man and that strangely beautiful woman had taken, and went that way.

As she followed the short woman with the exotic features her mind felt somehow stronger and her thoughts more powerful, she suddenly had an idea and stopped under a large tree and sat down in the shade. She gathered her thoughts and tried to remember the name that Ayla had called him when she referred to this man of the Clan. It seemed so long ago, what was his name?

Latie suddenly felt a surge of power from deep within her mind, as if her brain was actually flexing its muscles, and it came to her in a wave-all the stories Ayla told them in remarkable clarity and detail. Creb! Latie shuddered with the sudden surge of power that rocked her mind, she felt so strong. She took a deep breath, and considered her next thoughts carefully.

She focused her mind and shot out a plea with all her considerable strength, 'Creb, please come to me, I need your wisdom and help, please'. She could feel her thoughts as they shot out from her like thunder racing across the sky, covering vast distance in an instant. As she almost watched this happen in her mind-he was there, standing before her, looking down at her with a look that showed her his strong, wise compassion.

"Woman of the Others, I heard your call and I am here." Creb signed, but in her mind Latie heard his words.

She remembered what Ayla had told them all of the ways of the Clan, and she looked demurely to the ground before him. Latie waited for a moment before she felt the tap on her shoulder that was the Clan way of his giving her permission to speak. She looked up into his scarred face, and saw a glint of approval in his eyes, she spoke to him softly and reverently.

"This woman is called Latie, I am Mamut, what you would call Mog-Ur for my clan. I seek your advice and wisdom for an immediate threat to my people, the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi."

"I know of your people, I have watched over Ayla while she stayed with you." His one eye softened as he continued. "The Mammoth Hunters were kind to my daughter, and taught her well in the ways of the Others. Her strength increased as a result of her stay with you, and I am grateful. I saw also how your Clan took in and loved the boy of mixed spirits and defended him in the face of the wrath of some of your people. I also saw the pain that your entire camp shared when he returned to the spirit world, this speaks well of all of you."

"Ayla taught us the ways of the Clan, and especially of her love for you and her mother, the medicine woman Iza." Latie said, unsure of how to continue. Finally she decided to simply speak her mind. "Creb, we face a great calamity, three tribes of our people are wreaking havoc amongst us. They have no human compassion. They are killing and destroying for the purpose of gaining power and eliminating those that stand in their way. They are many, and we who oppose them are few, we do not know how to proceed, how to stop them. How to prevent this from destroying us all."

Creb watched her as she spoke to him, pleased with her obvious respect for him and her wisdom in how she spoke. For, he knew, it took a lot of wisdom to know when you do not know the answer to a question or how to properly address a problem. His tone was gentle as he continued, his one armed signs flowing as gracefully as his words that she heard in her head.

"Latie, when humans act as dangerous animals, you must treat them as such. If a pride of violent lions moves into your home hunting grounds, you must either move away from them and concede your lands to them, or you must destroy them all-for if even one of them survives it will return sooner or later, smarter and more violent than before." Creb paused to let this sink in for a moment before continuing. "When humans lose their compassion and tolerance for others, they cease to be human. They become something else, something that has no name, something without reason or vision of the future. They become like a disease, something that festers over time getting worse and sapping the very life force away, with no cure."

Latie pondered his words, then felt a presence coming towards her from behind. She turned to see Vincavec approaching, and beyond him she saw Brenan walking beside a man of mixed spirits. She turned her eyes back to Creb, and knew that he was aware of their presence also, in fact she realized suddenly that he had guided them here also. Her appreciation for this was boundless.

"I will speak to your companions of this problem and possible ways to solve it." Creb said, as they watched Vincavec and Brenan coming closer. "This is a mans job."

Latie smiled at the obvious reference, not at all put off by it, knowing enough about Clan ways to understand it. She could hardly contain herself as Brenan finally made his way to them, as Vincavec stared silently at Creb with great respect and curiosity.

As Brenan got there, he took Latie in his arms and they held each other tightly for a long hug, then separated and stood before Creb again.

Vincavec was in awe of the cragged old man in front of him, and felt the strength of his presence-and of his mind. He lowered his head in a small bow as he addressed him. "I am Vincavec, Mamut of the Mammoth Camp of the Mamutoi."

Creb was pleased with the show of respect, and introduced himself in return. "I am Creb, The Mog-ur of the Clan of the Cave Bear. You seek answers, I will help you, Mamut of the Others."

""""""""""

"...if they are all lacking in human feelings and compassion, they must all be destroyed-is there no other way?" Vincavec's face was etched with the passion he felt. He looked at Creb as he considered his reply.

"Mamut of the Others, if the leaders are the truly evil ones, there may be another way to deal with them." Creb's one eye shown with the intelligence that his powerful mind contained and controlled. He paused to consider his words carefully before continuing. "My Clan was left with a bad, often evil leader after our good leader, my sibling, retired and passed the reigns of leadership on to the son of his mate. Broud was his name, and he made bad decisions from the moment that he was elevated to leadership. He did evil things and people of his own Clan were hurt, and one even died, and it angered Ursus. My Clan survived this by removing him as leader as soon as it became obvious that Broud's leadership was detrimental to the Clan. Broud would not go quietly, and the previous leader, Brun, reasserted himself ordering Broud separated from the Clan forever. Brun ended up sending Broud to on the spirit world as the young, twisted man attacked him in fear and uncontrollable anger. Broud never understood that experience and wisdom came from a long life spent on this earth in harmony with the ways of Ursus, learning from those who had been there longer than himself, and it was his ultimate demise." Creb's face brightened slightly as he continued. "Broud's followers recanted their ways and detrimental deeds and begged for forgiveness when Brun reclaimed leadership. They were punished for their actions, but ultimately forgiven and given a chance to make restitution for which they made good on. The Clan grew and prospered once more, back under the watchful eye of Ursus."

Vincavec and Brenan considered his words, and saw a possible alternate solution for their impending confrontation for the first time.

Brenan looked to Creb and spoke with great reverence. "This is a different tact that I never considered, thank you Mog-ur." Creb nodded his head in acceptance as Brenan went on. "I believe that all who actively participated should be held responsible though, but how can they possibly give ample restitution for the calamity that they have inflicted on an entire camp?"

Vincavec answered him rather quickly. "They cannot, this much is obvious. Punishment is the only answer. And fear. Fear of the consequences of their actions in this world, and in the spirit world that awaits them."

Creb looked at the two men of the Others with veiled amusement, they were more intelligent than the old Mog-ur had given them credit for. He was always surprised at the wisdom of the younger men of the Others, and just how quickly and completely they were able to grasp new knowledge. "Be aware-if the punishment that you subject them to is too great, if you take away all their esteem, you may end up with an enemy that is more hate filled than you have before you now. There is no absolute answer to this problem-except to destroy them all."

Creb looked directly into their eyes, one at a time. "But know this-if you destroy them all you may lose your own humanity in the process."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_**Mut's Wrath**_

Latie followed the sounds of the chanting music as they flew together over the dark, cold land below them. The clarity of detail was amazing, they could see as clearly as if it were broad daylight, in spite of their rapid pace. She veered their direction slightly to the left as the sounds grew louder and closer, pulling them-there, there was the camp just coming into view in front of them.

As they slowed to a hover over the tent, Vicavec's voice came into her mind, Brenan's as well, saying. 'Go now'. She felt a solid push and she was suddenly inundated with the instant, crushing, constricting weight as she was back inside her body and she was momentarily overwhelmed as she slumped over and fell slowly backwards onto the ground. She felt Brenan's touch as he slumped onto her side and felt the warmth of his heart deep inside her as she shivered with the sharp chill of being back.

Talut's obviously relieved voice seemed so far away as she heard him say, his deep voice resonating as if in slow motion from deep within a cavern. "Ttthheeeyyy'rreee bbbbaaaccckk."

Brenan looked for Latie as soon as he was in more control of his mental faculties, and was relieved to see her shining, loving eyes looking directly at his from under the wraps that Talut and Tulie had covered her with. He turned to look over at Vincavec, and got a tremendous shock, his body was still rigid, shivering ever so slightly, and was as white as fresh snow-he was still out there.

""""""""""

Vincavec still hovered over the tent, observing Latie and Brenan's recoveries through the roof of the tent, then satisfied to himself that they were alright, he turned and took off back towards the southeast. No stranger to metaphysical travels, he flew with a speed that turned the ground below him into a soft, colorful blur until he reached the main lodge of the Mammoth camp. He pulled up into a hover above it for a moment, gathering himself, then slid slowly and gracefully downward inside coming to a rest on the floor of the lodge. Vincavec looked at the six water bags of wine that hung on the wall near the rear of the domed lodge, and walked towards them, stopping at a drying rack of herbs and plants with bowls of prepared potions on the raised ground below.

He stopped at the drying rack and concentrated his mind on a single leaf of raspberry that was dry and brittle, hanging in front of him at eye level and brought his right hand up slowly to touch it. The leaf didn't move as he tried to pinch it between his fingers, he focused harder and tried again, he got the same frustrating results. Vincavec took a step back and gathered his wits and sharpened his mental power, magnifying it into a single knife shaped point and reached out to try and touch the leaf again, this time a small portion of it crumbled to the floor below.

"Well done, Vincavec, I wondered if you were strong enough."

Vincavec blanched at the familiar voice inside his head, and turned to see a shimmering, partially translucent Old Mamut standing casually beside him, with a proud smile on his old wrinkled face. "Mamut--how--I--don't--"

"There is no time now for this discussion, for the effects of the sacred root are already beginning to wane and you must return very soon, or not at all. Perhaps we could speak together at length another time. I assume now that you would like to add some of that ground datura in that bowl there to the wine bags on the wall."

""""""""""

Averie was slipping another fur over Vincavec's shoulders as she felt the jerk of him as he returned to his physical body with a lurch. He tilted to his left as she caught him and allowed him to slip gently to the floor with her help. Talut and Tulie were at his side as Brenan and Latie quickly joined them, on shaky legs. Vincavec shivered involuntarily in waves that started in his legs and went rapidly upward and covered his entire nude body that gradually increased into a final violent, full body spasm, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out as his body went completely limp. He barely breathed.

"Stand back, give me some room, Talut turn him over onto his back-gently Talut, Tulie get a folded wrap and put it under his head." Latie assumed control quickly, not questioning the soft, insistent voice from deep inside her head that was giving her these very specific and precise instructions. "Brenan sit here." She motioned to the place on the opposite side of Vincavec's prone body from herself as Tulie moved out of the way. "Take his hands in your own, and concentrate on my thoughts."

Latie put her hands on each side of Vincavec's head, cradling his cheeks as she pulled his face gently towards hers as she leaned down towards him, she touched her forehead to his and her mind was somehow amplified in its power, almost flexing its strength as she sent an intense, probing thought into him. 'Vincavec, come back to me, feel my thoughts, follow them, join me now..."

Brenan felt her plea inside his head and added his own mental power to hers as she repeated the probe. He could almost feel Vincavec's consciousness just out of reach on the second try together, and they redoubled their effort as a third mental voice joined in, an old male voice that was overly familiar to them both, commanding and strong, almost beyond comprehension.

Vincavec shook slightly, his arms and legs jerking in violent spasms as his steely grey eyes fluttered once-then again. His shaking body finally stilled. The deep breath he took in sounded like a roar of thunder to the ghostly quiet lodge, his second breath-then the third. His eyes finally opened, and just as he was almost able to totally regain his focus, he saw a slightly transparent vision of Old Mamut as he rose slowly and ever so gracefully upwards and disappeared through the roof of the tent.

""""""""""

It was late, the stars above them were bright and sparkling and the moon glowed in its eerie fullness as a few thin clouds added to its proud majesty, the breeze was soft, but cold. The entire band of travelers were seated around the large fire outside, most had their sleeping wraps with them, thrown loosely over their shoulders or wrapped around them. They sat on the logs and on the ground, close to each other for warmth and companionship. Most were a little on edge, not really liking or understanding the esoteric trip and its aftermath that had been the focus of the discussions since their rocky return. Their curiosity was great, seldom were discussions of the world of spirits held in the presence of non Mamutii. Though uncomfortable, they all paid rapt attention.

Vincavec had been particularly, and very unusually for him, rather quiet and subdued. He had not participated too much in the general debriefing given, and discussions about it that had ensued. Latie had done most of the talking, although Brenan had put his input in as needed. Tulie and Averie had asked most of the questions, not that the others weren't included, but between the two of them, the questions that they had asked seemed to cover the subject extremely well.

Talut and Marec turned the discussion back to the immediate problem of attempting to fight an enemy with vastly greater numbers. Possibilities were thrown out, some rational, some from way out there.

""""""""""

"...almost like driving a herd into a surround." Drazen was saying, floating an idea. "If we could stay out of their sight for the first barrage of spears from the spear throwers, then we could retreat and try to surprise them again later."

"Hit and run?" Jozen asked.

"This is possible, but we would not likely be able to surprise them the same way again, then what?" Marec asked, silently liking the idea, but he knew that the best weapon that they had on their side was the element of surprise-once.

"What if we simply rushed them at daybreak before they were awake and prepared, en masse?" Salen threw out. "A sudden lethal rush."

"I still like the ambush idea best, but it will be difficult to pull off this time of year. There is little to hide behind right now." Frebec said. "Unless we could have time to prepare a place in advance, and how could we know what route they will take?"

"We can't, not for sure." Barzec chimed in. "But I like that approach, we must eliminate a lot of them on our initial encounter with them-or we've had it."

"I still think that unless we give them a chance, and allow them to stop this madness on their own that we will anger Mut." Tressie said, her words carrying a lot of weight with all of them, for this was in the back of every one else's mind as well. "I don't want to risk Mut's wrath, how will we know?"

The discussion quieted, in the near distance a single wolf howled at the full moon, it brought a rash of sudden chills to many of them. The wolf song was so clear and complete, so appropriate to the discussion, so incredibly intense. It prolonged the silence by the sheer force of its presence, and the amount of thought that it provoked...

"Tressie, I can't help but to agree with you," Talut said, finally breaking the ominous, prolonged silence. "But if we lose our sole, single advantage, that of surprise and of the fact that they do not know that we are even here and are aware of their recent atrocities. We will be hopelessly outnumbered and cannot reasonably expect to defeat them, much less to survive the encounter."

"And if we are unable to stop them, what kind of horrors will they inflict on the rest of the unknowing Mamutoi, or any one else for that matter?" Tulie added, conflicted again inside by the dilemma. "We don't know if they will ever stop this lunacy."

"They must be stopped, even if we risk Mut's wrath, our first responsibility must be with the preservation of the Mamutoi peoples survival." Ginie said solemnly. "I will not risk going into the world of the spirits to face our ancestors without having given this my best effort. I cannot."

Talut had been quietly considering the discussions on incurring the wrath of Mut, he shivered inside on more than one occasion, his fear of the very thought of this was intense and overwhelming. He pulled his massive shoulders square, took a deep breath and making a final decision within his own mind, said with conviction. "Chaleg and his misguided cohorts will be stopped. I will not allow them to plunder the Mamutoi further. If necessary, I will do this alone. Ginie is correct, I too could not face Mut or my ancestors with this threat to all of us left unchallenged."

The rest of the entire camp was silent, no one doubted Talut's resolve. No one was willing to even challenge the big headman.

"I will leave here at first light, this will be stopped." He added with the finality of the leader and the man of honor that he was.

"There is something that I must tell you now." Vincavec spoke, his voice carrying the power that he invoked as Mamut. Speaking out now, after his long period of silence, got every ones undivided attention immediately. He looked up at Talut as he paused before continuing, his voice still strong.

"I have done something that may give us a reasonable alternative to the mass slaughtering of these renegades, there may be a way to stop this madman."

""""""""""

They spent the morning relaxing and packing for a day trip that would probably be done at a forced, rapid pace. Weapons were checked and collected, and stowed into their traveling gear. They ate a hearty late morning meal of heated leftovers from the night before outside around the fire. The morning sun was bright, the breeze was crisp, and the temperature was just above freezing.

The Mammoth camp arrived in its entirety a little while before the sun reached the center of the sky above them. Weary from their fast paced march that had begun at first light, and heavily burdened with the most important of their valuables from home, and carrying small children. They were ensconced in the smaller of the two tents, and were treated to a hot late morning meal, that was shared by Talut and a few others, eating for the second time today. There were seventeen travelers in all, five of which were children.

Giving them an hour or so to rest, unpack, and settle the small children, it was determined that only Tazen, Morlie, Balaam, Frietag, Regan, and Stolie would be able to join Vincavec, Averie, and Jozen from the Mammoth camp. Three of those being visitors, relatives from other camps, to join the band of travelers on their mission. The rest of them would stay behind at the camp to take care of it and to look after and care for the children.

This gave them a total of twenty nine hunters from the unified camps to face the forty two members of the renegade camps.

Talut, Tulie, and Brenan, with Latie sitting beside him all sat on a log in front of the fire outside facing Vincavec, Averie, Jozen, Branag, Ludeg and Marec sitting on the opposite side of the fire. Ginie, Tressie, Barzec, Frebec, Frietag, and Salen sat on the last log between them. Most of the rest of them were hanging around close by. The final stages of planning were being discussed...

"...I think that Jozen, Frebec, and I can scout them from an area that overlooks the Mammoth camp from the northeast side in a small stand of trees." Ludeg was saying. "We can send two of us back to the wooded creek where you will all be waiting when they get there, then as darkness falls we can lead the two groups to sneak up on the camp from two different directions."

"I am not sure that we should separate into two groups, that gives us twice the chance of being detected." Tulie commented.

"What if they wonder why the Mammoth camp members are all gone?" Ginie asked, looking to Talut and Vincavec for her answer.

"I left instructions for Tazen to put out a protective Muta in front of the main lodge, to look as if we are off hunting or visiting." Vincavec said, then went on. "We don't as a rule communicate often with any of the three camps in question, so our not being there shouldn't be too suspicious to them, other than the fact that it is early in the season to be gone fore any reason."

"In reality, we are not all that close to them physically, either, they don't usually hunt or trade with us often." Averie added. "We don't normally see them except at the summer meetings like the rest of you."

"How long will it take you to get to your scouting position?" Barzec asked Ludeg.

"Somewhere around a quarter of the day, or maybe a little less than that if we hurry the whole way." Ludeg replied. "The direction that we will approach from will be out of their line of sight until we are almost there, so stealth will not be too necessary-we will be aware though, and very cautious."

"I'm sure we can get to the small grove undetected, it is an isolated spot not used often for anything but picking blackberries on the rocky slope in the late spring. It is up on top of a small grade that we will approach from a slightly wooded valley." Frebec said, confident of himself and his chosen companions. "It is pretty much out of sight."

"If I am right, they will take enough of our food stores to make themselves a feast when they arrive and find us gone." Averie said, thinking aloud. "Then see if there is anything left of value to steal."

"I think you are right..." Tulie began as Vincavec interrupted her.

"That should be when they break into our stores of wine, with their bellies full of our food for their nightly drinking party." He said, a small, wry smile cracking his lips. "That's when we must all be in position."

""""""""""

Jozen was on watch when the renegades were first sighted, he quietly woke Ludeg and Frebec who were napping on a bed of dry leaves in the shade of the grove, between the small drifts of snow. They watched together as the large group stopped short of the Mammoth camp, just out of sight. The three men watched in amazement as they gathered themselves into four groups and suddenly charged as fast as they could run towards the camp, two groups from the front, and one group flanking the camp on each side.. They went quietly until they grew very close, then screaming like banshees as they finally encroached designed to cause mass panic-but no one was home.

They laughed and strutted around all full of their collective self importance, and Chaleg kicked the protective Muta down roughly to the ground with a definitive show of his arrogance and inflated ego. His close cousin Borgen, co-leader of the Beaver camp was close to him with Durgen, the co-leader of the Megaceros camp and they smirked their approval of his brash actions and bravado.

The renegades went into the various shelters bringing out furs and the few valuables that had been left behind, including food stuffs and a few weapons. The cold storage room of the main lodge yielded an entire, nearly frozen haunch of reindeer, and a large assortment of cold vegetables and roots that were all brought out to the outdoor fire pit and piled haphazardly onto someone's stolen sleeping fur from one of the lodges.

The stores of fuel for burning were raided and piled up near the pit as the large group of men rested and congregated in loose bunches looking over the confiscated goods, dividing them up amongst themselves, arguing and laughing loudly. The fire was started and stoked up heavily, and the spit and supports were set aside as the fingers of the flames reached for the sky and grew into a huge blaze. No sentries or guards of any kind were posted, their confidence was total.

Ludeg spoke in a low voice, though he knew he probably couldn't have been heard by the reckless band below him if he had shouted and waved his arms. "Go and bring the others up to the outer edges of the grove, and keep them there until I send Frebec for you." Ludeg looked to Jozen and smiled as he continued. "We'll start down shortly after they break out the wine."

Jozen nodded, then turned away and quietly made his way through the trees, the sun was almost touching the horizon as he disappeared from sight.

Frebec looked to Ludeg and said. "If we do this right, and Mut smiles on us, they may never know what hit them."

Ludeg's answer was soft, and sincere. "May Mut have mercy on them, for I feel no mercy in my heart for these human hyenas, these heartless killers."

""""""""""

It was raucous and loud down below them as Ludeg, Frebec, and Jozen looked on with growing disgust. The feast was in full swing. Chaleg had set up a small section of raised seating for the three leaders in a prime location a little ways in front of the fire, from the furs and cushions taken from the lodges. Seated in the middle seat of honor, Chaleg watched the rowdy band cutting strips of meat from the spitted haunch, and crudely eating them with their often dirty hands. Most ignored the vegetables and roots, of which very few were even cooked-no one had bothered. The haunch of meat bled, dripping into the fire as it was eaten before it was any where near fully cooked. The sun began to disappear below the tops of the hills in the distance.

Durgen was on Chalegs left side and nudged his leg with the butt of his spear, motioning him with a nod of his head to notice the antics of several men tossing some woman's summer dress back and forth between them with the points of their spears off to their left. The dress was already torn and defaced from the sharp flint and carved bone points, and the grotesque game seemed to be evolving into just how much damage they could inflict upon it as they tossed it to each other. Chaleg and Borgan laughed, drinking wine liberally from their crudely shaped traveling cups.

Three bags of the wine were being passed around amongst the dirty men, most of them drinking clumsily directly from the bag, sloshing the deep red colored liquid down the sides of their faces, leaving streaks of maroon on the fronts of their travel stained tunics and parkas. Several men began a rough and drunken dance around the huge, bright fire, pounding their spear butts into the ground and stomping their feet in a rhythmic, primitive dance. Watchers gathered around the outskirts and began pounding their own spears adding to the deep thudding, ominous beat.

Two wine bags were now discarded completely deflated and thrown carelessly to the ground, and a fresh one took its place. Chanting had begun, adding to the steady pounding beat of the dancers which had grown substantially in number. The language used was crude and insulting, boastful and arrogant. The dance line was now weaving around the fire pit more loosely, weaving and turning, reminiscent somewhat of a slowly crawling snake. The dancers themselves were also beginning to have trouble with their balance, tilting and swaying and stumbling, running clumsily into the man in front of them. This caused good natured pushing and shoving and raucous loud laughter, men falling and having a hard time getting up for more.

Chaleg, Borgan, and Durgan sat back and slumped into their cushy raised seats sucking wine and watching the antics of their men, amused and entertained. This was their band of hunters, they were proud of them and swam in the power that commanding them had given to them all.

The last two wine bags were produced and passed around, first to the three leaders, then to the general crowd. Drunkenness was rampant now, and the first of the most inebriated amongst them began to slump and fall, unable to regain their feet, and many lost their battles with consciousness.

""""""""""

Frebec and Talut spoke together, off to the side and slightly away from the rest of the group who were all now in the grove hidden by the darkness and watching the disturbing spectacle winding down in front of the Mammoth camp below.

"Watch Chaleg, he's fading." Frebec said. Seeing the man far below him as his head nodded lazily from one side to the other.

"It won't be long now, I wonder how long we should wait?" Talut replied.

"Vincavec will know." Frebec said confidently. "He knows the effects of the datura better than the rest of us. It must be awfully hard for him to stand by and watch all this happen to his own camp."

""""""""""

The full moon was bright above them with a thin cloud partially covering its bottom edge and adding serenity to its magnificent glowing halo. It cast enough natural light to assist them in their stealthy descent down the gentle grade toward the Mammoth camp. Jozen led them cautiously, slowly, and very carefully down in a single file line. They were quiet, sure footed and confident. It took them a little while, but they quietly reached the edges of the light of the fire of the Mammoth camp without being detected.

With hand signals, Talut dispersed them into the midst of the sleeping, drunken, drugged crowd, quietly and carefully, as he and Vincavec started towards the three leaders.

""""""""""

Dawn came slowly over the horizon as the gentle light of morning began in its usual slow motion envelopment of the earth. A few random songbirds welcomed the new day with their beautiful melodic songs, carried softly on the gentle cool breeze. The last of the banked logs crumbled down from their leaning positions to the center of the fire pit with a muted crash, kicking up a spew of sparks and a small cloud of ash from the sizeable bed of glowing coals.

This sound along with the softly growing light roused several of the renegades from their slumber, more than a few of them moaning with aching heads as some sat up, and others simply pulled their wraps closer and settled back to the ground to resume their sleep. Two of the men that sat up were decidedly uncomfortable with full bladders and struggled to their feet unsteadily and suddenly saw the horrific sight before them-and gasped aloud.

Their expressions were of total shock and instant intimidation, and one man muttered under his breath in a soft whisper that carried amazingly far in the near silence of the morning. "Mut protect us!"

This woke more of them as well as most of the men who had tried to simply roll over and go back to sleep. They rolled over, sat up, got up, and reached for their spears in loose groups and singly, startled by the strange happenings that their fuzzy minds couldn't quite grasp or make any sense of. Their weapons weren't where they thought that they had left them and they looked around for them in a growing sense of panic, confusion, and total bewilderment. Their movements and soft sighs and cursing exclamations woke more of them. Before too long, they were all up, to a man, staring in unarmed fright and wonder at the formidable sight before them.

Standing in front of them in a sweeping wide arc, all heavily armed with spears up and at the ready, were twenty five Mamutoi hunters, their stern faces outwardly showing no mercy. Terror began to set in. Behind them, on the raised makeshift dias, Talut, Tulie, Marec, and a seriously stern looking Vincavec stood over their three leaders, short stabbing spears menacingly at their throats.

Although a few of the renegades still had their knives, all but two of their spears were stuck into the ground behind the very angry looking group that stood in front of them. No one moved for the longest time, an uncomfortable silence ensued that increased their trepidation and fear. Two of the men had rapidly spreading stains growing from the tops of their leggings. Another man joined these two in short order as the situation became more obviously hopeless to him also.

"Who will answer for the horror that you have perpetrated on the peaceful Wolf Camp of the Mamutoi, and upon Mut Herself? Who amongst you? Who?" Vincavec's voice boomed out, angry and powerful, shattering the heavy silence, striking like a knife into the guilty hearts of the trembling renegades.

Many in the crowd muttered under their breath, 'they know', and their fears grew. Their nervousness increased two-fold as they realized that the force in front of them all knew. They knew it all. They knew everything. Their aching heads spun with this sudden, irrefutable knowledge and a hopeless reality crashed down upon them all.

Chaleg could not even move, two spear points of sharp flint held his neck completely immobile, one side of his neck had a small trickle of blood running down it from when he had awakened with a slight lurch from the fearful sounds from below. The first thing his red, slowly opening eyes could focus on was Vincavec's hard edged face. A face that told him all he needed to know with a single glance. His fear was so great, so immense that he began to lose his last ability to reason, an almost maniacal grin replaced his mask of horror, and he slowly and gradually began to laugh softly, hopelessly. His laughter increased as what was left of his sanity began retreating, the laughter growing louder and higher in pitch and volume.

Talut looked down at him, as did Vincavec, both shocked at his reaction as he suddenly screamed out in a high pitched, shaking voice, his face a twisted caricature of himself. "Rush them, they can't kill us all! Kill them all now!!"

Five of the men from towards the front of the panic stricken groups fear burst and they started forward in a slowly building, screaming charge, knives out and threatening. The two men that still had spears began to raise them as a sudden volley of hard flung, point blank spears cut them down one by one, screaming in agony and pain as they jerked from the multiple impacts of the projectiles, spinning and crumpling to the hard ground. One man who didn't join the charge was struck high in the chest with a full size spear that had missed its intended target, he felt his ribs crushed as the flint point pierced him with such an impact that it went completely through him. He screamed out and clutched the shaft that impaled him futilely with both hands, his knees seemed to collapse in slow motion as the pain ravaged him in sharp waves. By the time he finally collapsed to the ground, he felt the pain no more.

"Get them!! Get them all!!" Chaleg screamed again, as Vincavec scowled at him, his anger and frustration finally reaching the strong mans breaking point. He gathered his strength and shoved the sharp tipped spear through Chaleg's neck, all the way through, cutting off his crazed cries in a bubbling, gurgling, choking death rattle. Chaleg died with his maniacs grin turning slowly into a maniacs grimace as his head slumped slowly onto his red stained chest.

Vincavec turned to face the group, and held out his hand. "Stop! Stop if you want to live!" His voice boomed out, the force of his command and his obvious conviction stopping all but two of the frightened men. These who kept coming were also cut down by multiple spears before they got very far, the screams of the dying rattling them all, on both sides. The smell of death and fear permeated every one and every thing.

"Stay where you are, do not move again!" Talut commanded. His words were heeded completely and totally, and instantly.

The tenseness hung over them all like an evil spirit, the silence was complete now, the dying were dead-the living were frozen solidly in their places. Predator faced prey, good faced evil, the standoff was complete-this battle was won.

""""""""""

Brenan looked out at the grotesque scene before him, bloodied bodies with spears protruding from them, twisted into unnatural lifeless positions, terrified men standing around them. His mind seemed somehow almost detached from his body, he felt nothing but the incredible surge of adrenaline that coursed through him, numbing all his other senses. His spear still poised menacingly in position in the spear thrower, ready. He glanced at Latie standing beside him, spear held high and ready in her strong arm, and felt a sudden surge of his love for her, seeing the grim set of her jaw, the solemn look of her purpose. She was a complete woman, his woman, his inner pride swelling with her.

Latie noticed his look, grateful for his closeness and protectiveness, the inner strength that his presence gave her, the security of his abounding love. Her strong mind was beginning to come back to the reality of the situation, and the fear of it all began to creep in.

Tulie also observed the tragic consequences of these events with inner trepidation. She knew the necessity of the actions that they had taken, but it made it no easier to do, or to cope with the awful aftermath. She looked down at Durgan still poised perilously on the point of her spear, trembling with fear. And, she knew, it wasn't yet finished.

Vincavec looked down at Chaleg's slumped over, lifeless body, and roughly jerked his short spear from his neck and a spew of fresh blood followed, splattering his travel stained tunic with red splotches. He took a deep breath and looked up at Talut, still holding his spear loosely in his large hands, his expression with the firm set of his jaws and angry eyes was not easily readable. Tulie held Durgan securely at the point of her spear, and Marec still did the same to Borgan, both of the captive mens faces were twisted masks of guilt and fear.

Vincavec took a few steps towards the mass of captured renegades, his flint tipped spear held firmly, still dripping Chaleg's blood as he walked. His voice was powerful and strong as he paused and addressed them. "You have brought this horror upon yourselves by your offensive actions against Mut. You are the dregs of this world, and you will all suffer terribly in the world of the spirits where you will answer for your atrocities to Mut Herself."

He walked forward a few more steps, and the phalanx before him parted just enough to let him pass through without relaxing the holds of their weapons. Vincavec stopped short in front of the renegades, and continued. "All who did personal harm to any member of the Wolf camp stand there." He motioned over to a spot to the left of the fire pit with his spear.

No one moved for the longest time, then one by one, four men slowly and fearfully walked tentatively to the edge of the pit and stood quietly. Their heads were bowed in deference and futility.

"Mut knows and I will find out who else among you are guilty!" Vincavec said angrily, and three more men took their places besides their cohorts at the pit. "Is this all? I will know if you are lying." He warned menacingly, his cold eyes boring into them without mercy.

One man tentatively took a step forward, then cautiously walked slowly over to the rest of them, trembling with his fears. Six armed members of the alliance, led by Salen took up positions standing directly in front of them, weapons ready. The guilty looked as if their fate was sealed, and more than a few wept silently.

"Tulie, Marec, please bring Borgan and Durgan here." Vincavec motioned to a place beside him.

Borgan stood slowly and complied, walking with shaking steps and carefully with Marec's spear just touching his back as he walked, head down and reticent. Durgan, however, was frozen with fear and couldn't-or wouldn't move. Talut took a couple of steps over to him and got behind him and roughly grabbed him under the arms and jerked him to his feet. Tulie prodded him forward with her spear at his back as his steps were forced, unwilling and unsure.

It seemed to take a long time, but the two renegade leaders finally made their way over beside Vincavec, guarded still from the rear. Talut stood beside Vincavec as Vincavec lifted his spear to Durgan's chest and addressed the crowd that stood uneasily before him. "These men have perpetrated the worst of all evils. They have killed their fellow men and incited others to join with them, murdering the innocent children of Mut, for no reason other than perceived personal gain and power."

Vincavec's voice was stern as he went on. "This is unacceptable behavior in any society of decent people, insulting to Mut, and it will not be tolerated, now or ever. The punishment for their crimes against the innocent people of the Wolf camp can be doled out only in the spirit world by Mut Herself."

At the conclusion of this pronouncement, Vincavec turned and thrust his spear suddenly and violently deep into the chest of Durgan, then he roughly twisted it and jerked it out and did the same to Borgan as Durgan screamed and fell to the ground clutching at the gaping, open wound that poured his guilt ridden blood onto the ground. Borgan fell over backwards screaming out in agony and surprise, his legs kicking and jerking spasmodically. In a few long, tense moments their screams finally ceased, and they did indeed go onwards to face the wrath of Mut.

""""""""""

The silence hung over them all as the bands faced each other, no one knowing just what would happen next. All were on edge and the fear in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. A wolf cried out from the valley to the south, his ominous wolf song ending in a series of yips and a final, fading howl. It sent shivers of fright into the captives, all knowing that their fate was about to be handed to them-and there was nothing that any of them could do about it.

Vincavec looked down to the two men he had just killed, hot tears of anger slid down his blood splattered, square jawed, determined face. He cursed them silently for giving him no choice in his own mind, but to do what he had done. He took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter and looked to Talut, motioning to the smaller group of renegades beside the fire pit and asked forcefully. "What are we to do with this living, breathing scum?"

Talut was still recovering from the shock of Vincavec's sudden killing of the two leaders, and thought about his answer deeply, searching for wisdom for a moment before speaking. He looked over to Tulie, and she nodded imperceptibly to him and he turned towards the loose band and said. "They must be banished from all the territories of the Mammoth Hunters forever, they must never even be united with the families that they left behind to join with this abomination-to be destroyed immediately if they ever return or if they are even ever seen again by any Mamutoi." His words were strong and final.

The eight men next to the fire pit nearly collapsed with Talut's pronouncement, none expected to survive this dreadful day. The relief they felt though, was covered by their fear and their now very uncertain future.

"Go now, go in the shame that will hang over your heads until you too must stand before Mut in Her judgement." Vincavec's tear streaked face was impassive as he gave them back their forever tainted lives. "Go, never to return."

Slowly, the men backed away from Salen and his companions, and walked backwards for a good ways before turning to run. They ran at a slow jog to the south, away from the lands of the Mamutoi, and were out of sight entirely before too long.

Salen and the others that had been standing guard with him returned to the phalanx still standing before the rest of the disgraced men. Taking up their powerful positions as before.

Tulie saw that Vincavec was on the verge of losing his composure, and stepped forward as Averie broke ranks from the guards and walked towards him. She faced the captives and thought to herself silently, gathering her thoughts and ideas for a moment before addressing them.

"You are all spineless followers, unworthy to be called Mamutoi." She stared them down, one by one as only an experienced leader could, and continued. "You will return to your home camps, the names of which will cease to be from this day forward. You will pack up and leave these lands, taking all your befouled families with you. You are no longer Mamutoi." Tulie's final statement hung in the air.

"You have until the next moon cycle to be gone forever, or you too will be destroyed." Talut's voice was harsh and final. "Go now, and never return to the lands of the Mamutoi."

""""""""""

The twenty one renegades that were spared to go back home to collect their families, now banished permanently from the Mamutoi, made their way due east walking heavily in a loose group. They were watched closely as they slowly made their way, and finally disappeared from sight all together.

Ludeg and Salen followed them at a discreet distance for quite a ways to insure that they were indeed leaving.

The scene before the rest of them was so disturbing that most could do little but observe it as it lay out before them. The killing field was hard to look at, but even harder to look away from. The bloody bodies seemed to almost beckon to them to absolve them, and they silently preyed upon their sympathies. Mentally and physically drained from the horrific events they were all relieved that it was, at least for now, finally all over and done with. Tears flowed freely, and their bodies shook with the release of their pent up emotional trauma.

Vincavec collapsed into the arms of Averie, sobbing quietly but almost uncontrollably. His legs finally failed him and he slumped slowly to the ground, carrying her with him. Averie cradled him gently in her arms, allowing his emotional outburst to fully run its course.

Talut and Tulie looked over the macabre vision of destruction in front of them. They knew that they must soon begin to do something with the bodies, but did not know just exactly where to start.

"This camp is defiled forever." Tulie said, speaking softly. "I wonder what Vincavec and Averie will want to do here."

"I can't imagine that they will ever live at this camp again." Talut answered. "I don't think that I could."

"What should we do with the dead? The ground is still much too frozen to dig deep enough to give them a proper burial." Tulie asked, looking over the mass of twisted remains.

"I don't know."

""""""""""

Brenan led Latie slowly away from the phalanx that was beginning to disperse. Her face was starting to lose its blank stare gradually, and she was trembling slightly. He held her by the arm securely, and walked her around the far side of the main lodge. As they cleared the lodge he stopped and took her tightly in his arms and simply held her as her emotions finally broke. She sobbed into his chest, clutching him close with all her might.

Brenan looked over her shoulder to the clear view of the valley below, so peaceful and serene. The small feeder river glistened beautifully in the bright early morning sunshine.

""""""""""

Marec and Ginie gathered several men together and gave them instructions to start a fire behind the small lodges on the east side of the camp, a large fire. The men went about gathering stones to make a fire surround, and a few left to search for firewood.

Marec dropped his shoulder harness of spears to the ground, and Ginie did the same. They walked back over to where Averie still sat on the ground holding Vincavec.

Vincavec was quiet now, his face set in a blank emotionally spent stare. Averie still held him closely, speaking softly to him. "There are still a lot of things that we must decide now. I need your help, I cannot do this alone brother."

Vincavec was silent, but deep within his tortured mind he knew that Averie spoke the truth. There were a lot of decisions to be made, and soon. He felt his strength returning, but his mind was still in a state of terrible turmoil. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he seriously doubted the wisdom of his actions.

Salen and Ludeg returned at a fast jog and quickly went to where Talut and Tulie stood in quiet discussion. Talut broke off what he was saying to Tulie as they approached and looked to Ludeg as he spoke to them hurriedly.

"They are not coming back, they are still heading back to their valley. Not a one of them even looked back our way as they left." He said, slightly winded.

"But we may have another problem." Salen said, also gasping for breath. "There is a large pack of hyenas coming up from the south, undoubtably they smell the blood. They will not be the only ones, I'm sure."

Talut was almost glad of this new threat, it took his troubled mind off the decisions that he and Tulie had been struggling so hard with. This was something that he knew and understood and could easily deal with. "All right. Ludeg, get three or four men and post them on the south side of the camp. Salen, do the same on the rest of the perimeter. Take just enough men to be able to stop any predator, we will still need a lot of help here."

Tulie added. "Make sure that at least one in every group has a spear thrower."

Ludeg called out to a loose gathering of several hunters, and led them to the south side of the camp. Salen gathered his own small troupe in much the same way.

As the two men went about their tasks, Talut walked back to where Vincavec and Averie were still seated on the ground. Marec and Ginie stood over them patiently, still talking quietly to themselves. Tulie joined them after watching the guards being posted, satisfied that the perimeter was secure enough for now.

"Vincavec, we need you now. We need your help to make some hard decisions." Talut began, looking down at the troubled leader. He spoke softly, but firmly. "There is much that we need to do, and it must be done quickly."

Vincavec's blank look began to change, and with Averie's help he sat up. He took a deep breath, his body shivered slightly. The set of his jaw became firm, and he stood unassisted and looked directly to Talut and said. "Yes, Talut. There are many decisions to be made."

""""""""""

"...this being said, I feel that this camp is so defiled and dishonored that it can never be used again." Vincavec was saying, he looked to Averie directly as he continued in the soft monotone. "We will have to find and establish another camp, a new camp with a new name." He looked up at Tulie and Talut as he continued, his voice softer now. "I will be stepping down as leader and as Mamut. I feel that I no longer have the heart or the strength necessary for the responsibilities of leadership."

"Vincavec, whatever you decide to do in these matters should not be decided now." Tulie said, looking to Averie also as she spoke again. "There is still much to do and there is still a lot for all of us to consider. Changes will have to be made amongst all the Mamutoi as a result of this madness. A decision of this magnitude cannot be taken lightly, we could all very well be dead right now if not for the wisdom of your actions and the power of your spirit, Vincavec."

"Tulie is right, if not for your brilliant idea-and your ability to somehow spike the wine with the datura, these madmen could have easily defeated us and gone on to spread their terror and destruction." Talut said firmly, putting his hand on Vincavec's shoulder and giving it a little affectionate squeeze.

"What do we do with all the fallen, brother?" Averie asked, looking up at him through tear streaked eyes. "This is all that we need to decide right now, and I cannot think clearly enough to decide this on my own."

Vincavec listened to their words, he struggled mightily with his bursting inner emotions. The weight of the dead before him simply overwhelmed him. He questioned his actions still, his conscience just killing him inside. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, feeling his strength partially returning with their need of his help. "We will make a huge single burial cairn in the center of this-this horror." He said in a weaker than normal tone of voice, waving his arm towards all of their fallen foes. His voice now returned to its usual power and conviction as he went on. "We will build a huge bonfire over it and keep it burning for five days as is the custom for a winter burial. We will leave it here as a constant symbol for all to see and remember this evil, and what all has occurred here."

Talut was impressed by the wisdom of this solution, and nodded to him and turned away to gather the help of the available hunters to begin the grisly task of laying out the lifeless bodies.

""""""""""

Averie led the thirteen hunters not on guard duty to the nearest area that contained the materials that they needed. The task of gathering enough flat stones to build the cairn and the large amount of fuel for the funeral pyre was arduous and exhausting. The nearest supply of stones being upstream from the camp a good walk to the north. Up a small ways on the slight ridge above a gentle bend in the small river was a place where the seasonal floods deposited a large amount of deadwood and bones. A sledge that was normally used to haul meat was used to bring the stones and wood up from the creek, one heavy load at a time.

""""""""""

The first sign of the large pack of hyenas was the eerie sound of their cackling laughs as they approached through the sparse woods from the south. They made their appearance known with a series of cackling howls, the eleven of them strutted out into plain sight in fearless defiance of the human guards. The closest of the bravest and most aggressive of the snarling pack was hit from a long range cast from the spear thrower as he strutted forward, closing the distance between them. He was maimed severely and before too long he fell prey to his unfeeling and uncaring companions. They ripped him apart and were feasting on their own brethren while often fighting amongst themselves when the pack of thirteen wolves showed up from the southeast.

The melee that followed was almost like a slow motion grotesque dance, choreographed by the sly and cunning wolves. The pack was an experienced family group that showed their incredible hunting prowess by dismantling the hyenas defensive stance and position in a series of sudden charges and strategic retreats that were in fact fatal traps. By the time the hyenas realized that they were being outsmarted and dismantled piece by piece, three more of them had fallen to the wolves vicious attack.

The hyenas retreated to the northwest and continued their vigil in a somewhat more subdued and watchful manner, well away from the deadly wolves.

""""""""""

The hunters on guard on the west side of the camp, led by Tazen were startled by the sudden roar of a cave lion that shook the early mornings silence from an undecipherable distance. The ominous sound raised gooseflesh instantly on them all. Though not yet in sight, the three men all prepared quickly and accordingly. Spears were positioned into their spear throwers, and their eyes scoured the landscape for the approach of the unknown number of the huge and infinitely dangerous predators.

Finally emerging from behind a small stand of scrub bushes down a ways to their left, as if he had suddenly appeared from thin air, a large male lion with a scruffy, reddish mane stood proudly watching them closely with his cold fearless bronze colored eyes. A smaller lioness walked up to him from the rear and stood slightly behind her mate. She joined him in this precarious, potentially deadly showdown.

"Go and warn the others, and get back here with help, Ralen-do it quickly." Tazen told him, never allowing his eyes to even waver from the lions. Ralen nodded and turned and took off in a dead run back to the center of the camp.

Balaam heard, or felt something else and looked off to the right of the lions. A large dark brown shape was lumbering towards them. It was weaving through the thin bushes with ease-going in and out of his line of sight. He took a quick, deep breath and Tazen looked to the direction where his friend was concentrating. Balaam's voice was soft, almost reverent in its tone as he murmured softly. "It's a brown bear, and he's coming right at us."

"Well, this day is getting more and more complicated all the time." Tazen said with a sigh of apprehension, silently wondering-'what's next?'.

""""""""""

Ralen returned with Talut and Frebec, all of them running and heavily armed with spears. Talut also carried his huge axe loose in his hands. Tazen pointed out the lions and the direction of the temporarily out of sight brown bear to them as they arrived breathing heavily. The lions had not moved from their vantage point, and seemed as yet unaware of the bear that was coming towards them all. The bear came out from behind a small tree, and stopped and sat back on his haunches to look ahead of him in no particular hurry. He lifted his head and his nostrils flared as he tested the scents that had led him here that floated softly on the breeze, for his eyesight was not nearly as good as his acute sense of smell.

Of all the different species of bear that inhabited their lands, this was the one that was known to them as simply the 'brown bear'. Though significantly smaller than its massive cousin the mostly vegetarian cave bear, it was a large bear. This breed often weighed as much as two fully grown men-and stood taller on its hind legs than Talut did. This was the only bear around that actively hunted meat, the most aggressive and down right meanest bear in the land. The fur down the center of his back, neck, and head was most often a deep reddish color and wildly unruly and grizzled. He was universally feared and respected-and definitely avoided if at all possible. They were unpredictable, smart, and extremely strong and fast.

Talut smiled, admiring the huge predator that he had been so often compared to in jest. He knew first hand of the incredible strength of the beast, having had to face two of them in his adventurous life. Having survived the two encounters, his fear was considerably less than the younger and less experienced men around him. His appreciation and respect for this worthy adversary, however, was much greater.

""""""""""

The wolves began to drag away the dead hyenas, three or four of them pulling on each of the carcasses at a time. The incredible strength of the animals was obvious as they moved the much heavier hyenas with relative ease. They left the first hyena that was killed and mangled by the other hyenas where it lay because of the presence of a pair of wolverines that had snuck up and laid claim to it with their noxiously strong, musky smelling spew. The wolves would not normally challenge wolverines anyway due to the viciousness of the animals when they decided that something was theirs unless the wolves were in dire need. With three whole hyenas at their disposal, they let the wolverines have the other hyena without a backwards glance.

The hyenas left alive kept their distance still, laying around and patiently waiting. A pair of large males out in front of the group, standing guard and observing.

""""""""""

Talut looked to the large male lion sitting so serenely out in front of him, the female now laying down beside him. What a magnificent animal, he thought to himself, so proud and confident. The bear had disappeared from his sight again, walking back through the sparse bushes slightly in the direction of the lions though still well behind them.

Frebec had tried to follow the bears movements but had also lost sight of him for the moment, his spear thrower loose in his hands. He caught glimpses of the bear from time to time, and kept his eyes pealed. Tazen and Balaam stood beside him also keeping watch and searching.

Ralen stood next to Talut, and spoke softly as he asked. "What are they waiting for? Do you think there are more of them coming?"

"No, I don't think so Ralen." Talut said in a low voice. "I think that these two are trying to start their own pride, I think they are alone."

"Why do you think that?"

"If there were more of them, I don't think that the male would be here in plain sight. It is the female lion that is the primary hunter of the lion pride." Talut explained to the young hunter.

""""""""""

Tulie and Vincavec supervised the placement of the final burial stones on top of the long, rectangular cairn. It had been a massive effort to get it this far, and all of them were tired and sore. The finished height of the highest layer of rocks was just below Vincavec's chest. The cairn was eight of Tulie's paces wide, and the combined camp members were already starting the process of stacking the firewood around the edges. It took a little while to completely cover the large cairn, but it was finally done with the collective efforts of them all.

""""""""""

Tulie walked the perimeter of the camp, checking all the guard posts. She saw the last hyena being eaten by the wolverines, and moved on to the next post. Here she found the three guards watching carefully with nothing threatening in sight, and moved on. The next post had seen a pair of white foxes briefly, but nothing else but a great golden eagle sitting regally on the upper most branch of a small tree in the distance. Tulie went on to the last guard post. As she approached Talut and the others, she heard the roar from down in front of them.

The brown bear burst through the brush slightly behind and to the left of the pair of lions, and stood up on his hind legs and roared another challenge directed at the startled lions. The lions rushed into a defensive position, and stood up to the bear with powerful roars of defiance.

The children of the Mother above them watched in awe and fascination as the incredible scene played itself out before them down below.

The female lion rushed at the bear from the left side with a roar as the male advanced to the other side in a leaping bound. She took a swipe at his haunch just as the bear dropped down on all four legs and reached out with his huge front paw swinging out at her. Her claws bit into the right flank of the bear, drawing blood, but not doing any real damage as she quickly circled away. The bear roared as the male leaped at the bears unprotected left side and bit down hard on the shoulder and scampered back out of harms way, his teeth dripping blood.

The bear stood back up on his hind legs again roaring in pain and anger as the lioness tried to mimic the previous attack by the male and launched herself into the right side of the bear. He saw her coming and caught her in his strong front legs, and pulled her squirming and kicking into his thick chest roughly. He squeezed her tight as the sharp crack rang out and cut her screaming roar short as her spine snapped.

The male lion heard his mates cry and saw her go limp in the grip of the massive bears front legs as he was preparing to leap in for another attack. He was able to pull his leap short in a twisting, turning motion, and retreated quickly into the brush beyond. The bear tossed the lioness roughly to the ground and made a few rushing bounds towards the direction of the lions escape. He pulled himself up into a standing position again and roared, twisting his large head around and loudly proclaimed his victory to all that could hear.

The bear collected the lioness and drug her by her limp neck back into the scrub bushes slowly, leaving a sparse and sporadic blood trail as he lumbered away at his own slow pace. He was out of sight in no time at all.

Talut was in awe as the bear disappeared from their view, the strength and power of the brief fight to the death seemed to put some aspects of his troubled mind into perspective. In his mind he reasoned to himself the lessons that the Mother had just shown him-that the greater number does not always win, that not all confrontations are to the death of all involved, and that some may live to return another day. His mind wandered all around the third point, examining it from different angles. It bothered him deeply the more that he thought about it, what if they come back? What then?

Tulie saw Talut deep in thought, and had a vague idea of what was going through his mind, for she had seen the lessons of Mut herself. With the Lion camp being so far away, she did not have quite the same fears of the renegades reforming and coming after them. Her thoughts instead went more to the side of righteousness, and if what they did was right in the all seeing eyes of the Mother. If their actions were not correct, if Mut frowned on their handling of the situation-what would Her repercussions be?

""""""""""

Vincavec lit the fire over the cairn with very little ceremony, saying only the briefest eulogy phrases from the traditional Mamutoi burial ceremonies. The fire was slow in growing, many of the logs and branches were large and it took a while for them to break out into a strong flame.

There was little more that he could muster in the ways of the ceremony, his emotions were still too deeply in a state of constant turmoil. The flames grew and spread as the heat generated caught the larger pieces of wood, reaching skyward in long thin yellow fingers. In his heart, he felt that he was sending them on to the spirit world where they would face the immediate wrath of Mut directly. It was something that he himself now worried about for the first time in his life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Aftermath**_

The fire roared over the burial cairn, casting its waves of heat skyward in shimmering fingers of flame. Bright in the early evening sky, lighting the area to almost daylight proportions. Most of the travelers hung out in loose groups on the outskirts of the heat, talking quietly amongst themselves.

All the predators that had been lurking around the perimeter of the camp had long since disappeared back into the surrounding light brush since the fire had reached its full strength and force. The fire covered the smell of blood as well as their natural fear of fire itself which also represented the dangerous humans that most predators preferred to avoid anyway.

A red deer stew was simmering over the Mammoth camps normal central outdoor camp fire, though few had eaten anything as yet. Hot tea was being consumed in quantity, the conversations were sparse at best. The somber mood was uniform amongst them all, the days events hung heavy over them.

Brenan and Latie sat in front of the main lodge alone on a log, talking quietly. They sat close to each other, Brenan had his arm around her waist. Her head was down, despondent from her actions of the day. She had actually killed a man with her spear, and though it was self defense-her conscience screamed at her.

"Latie. there was no other choice in what we had to do." Brenan was saying, consoling her as best he could. "You know what they did to the Wolf camp, I can only imagine the horror that they inflicted on those poor people. They were our friends, they were innocent children of the Mother. What choice did we have?"

Latie sobbed, finally breaking down completely. "I know-but Brenan-I killed a man!" She collapsed on his shoulder and he held her closer as she cried.

"I know, sweetheart. I killed two men myself-maybe three." Brenan's eyes teared slightly as he continued. "But those animals wiped out a whole camp-I could have killed them all by myself, I still could."

Latie held on to her promised and drew strength from him slowly, allowing her emotions to play out with her tears. Her overall weariness contributed to her emotional outburst, many times during the long journey she had thought about the ominous task that they had in front of them. She wished for Mamut, he would understand the consequences that they had faced, and its horrible aftermath. Latie missed her mentor more than she could have ever thought possible.

""""""""""

Talut and Tulie sat with the other leaders near the central camp fire. Vincavec and Averie sat on one log, along with Marec and Ginnie. Branag and Ludeg sat on the ground nearest the fire. Vincavec stared into the flames, lost in his own tortured mind and his uncertain world.

"There is a nice place on the opposite shore of the river, up a little ways from the Amber camp that may be quite suitable for establishing a new home." Ginie said, directing her remarks to Vincavec and Averie. "There is a huge meadow that stretches almost to the hills where a lot of animals graze in the spring and summer."

"There is also a wide shallow place in the river that makes crossing easy, and the fishing is really great during the spawning runs." Marec added, watching Vincavec closely as he spoke. He thought that he might have seen a brief spark of interest in the blank stare, at least for an instant. "The northern woods are also near enough to be of good use."

"We will stay and help you get started if you like, we could get at least the main lodge built in a moon or so." Tulie offered.

"Vincavec, would you like to go and explore the area for a new homestead?" Talut asked, wishing there was more that he could do for his troubled friend.

"I know this place, Ginnie. It has a lot of promise and possibilities." Averie said, looking back to Vincavec. "What do you think, should we check it out?"

Vincavec continued to stare into the flames, and after a long pause he looked to Averie and said. "Yes, we should scout for a new place to build our home. These madmen are not going to win-we will find and establish a new camp. The new Mammoth camp will be better and stronger than ever."

Vincavec's voice gained volume and strength as he looked to Talut and Tulie and continued. "Talut, I would love for you to help us build a new home. The Mammoth camp will be forever in your debt for all you have done, because of you and the rest of our dear companions we will live on and prosper."

Talut smiled as he watched Vincavec shrug off his melancholy and knew that the strength of the man was returning. This was the Vincavec that he knew and respected, and needed so desperately to see again.

"Thank you all, I think its time to get up and go on living now." Vincavec said, standing up and smiling confidently down on them all. "Let us gather our people and discuss our future."

""""""""""

"People of the Mamutoi, as leader of the Mammoth camp I wish to address you all." Vincavec stood in front of the camp fire as the rest of the group gathered loosely in front of him. The leaders stood behind him lending their authoritative presence to his.

"We will keep this funeral fire going for the full five days as is our usual custom. I will ask for the Mothers blessing and Her mercy for the men that we have sent on to Her." He bowed his head for a moment before he went on. "I, and the Mammoth and Amber camps are grateful for the help and friendship of our fellow Mamutoi of the Lion and Aurochs camps. We know that if not for you all, it is highly probable that we would have been destroyed as the Wolf camp was. We owe you all a debt that we will never be able to repay, but you have our deepest appreciation and love for all time."

Talut walked to Vincavec's side as he spoke on.

"I offer you a feast in gratitude, and beg you to forgive yourselves for the actions that we have all taken in defense of our own. For there was no other way for us if we were to survive these madmen."

"Ever since Mamut told us of this terrible series of events, the Lion camp has thought of nothing else but how to protect our fellow Mamutoi. My only regret is that we were unable to save the Wolf camp, let this be our only regret." Talut's voice was strong and confident. "I am proud of the bravery that you all have shown, and the fact that we were able to stop Chaleg's insane quest is tribute enough to justify our actions."

"Gather the spears of the fallen renegades and plant them firmly in the ground surrounding the grave cairn-leave them as a sign of what has transpired here, and of what has forever ended here and now." Vincavec said, he reached up and put his hand on Talut's shoulder and spoke to him softly. "Thank you my friend, for giving my camp a chance to live-and for giving me my life back."

""""""""""

Brenan and Latie walked hand in hand on the outskirts of the camp, behind the small lodges off to the side of the main lodge. She was at peace now, knowing inside that her actions were correct and justified. Latie drew strength from Brenan's closeness and basked in the warmth of her love for him.

"I don't know if I am willing to wait until the summer meeting to be joined with you." He said, nuzzling her neck as he spoke, holding her close.

"Do you think we will even go to the summer meeting this year?" Latie asked, squirming slightly under his gentle cresses. "After all that has happened."

"I think that we will probably stop off there on our way home, after we help build a new lodge for the Mammoth camp. This story must be told."

"I will ask Talut and Vincavec if they will perform our mating ceremony here, then." Latie said, kissing Brenan's cheek softly. "After all, I would like to be mated before the child I am carrying is born."

""""""""""

The next four days passed with little incident at the Mammoth camp. Talut led a group of eleven on to the Wolf camp to ascertain the true fate of the camp and its members. What they found there was worse than what he had expected. The mutilated dead were still basically where they had fallen, their bodies having been torn apart from scavengers and a few were missing altogether. The camp was in total disarray.

The remains of the fallen were placed reverently inside the large old, mostly wooden main lodge. There was little to salvage from the desecrated camp, most of their valuables having been stolen or destroyed by the raiders. With a brief ceremony concluded, the lodge and all inside it was put to the torch.

The recovered speaking staff of the Wolf camp was placed firmly in the ground outside the charred remains of the lodge, facing outward. It was surrounded by a series of stones placed around it in a sequential way to both adorn the staff and to hint at the calamity that had befallen the camp in the Mamutoi way. Three spears were stuck deeply into the ground to the left of the staff. Two Mammoth camp spears were tall and whole, and set straight up. A broken Weasel camp spear that was considerably shorter was stuck into the ground at an angle pointing towards the direction of the valley where the three disgraced camps had resided. The image it created was self explanatory.

Their trip back to the Mammoth camp a day and a half later was a somber one. They had kept a keen eye peeled, but had seen only minimal signs of the banished renegades on either leg of their short journey. They had run across two separate places where small campfires had been, but seen no other signs. Scavengers and predators were out in abundance, but none had threatened them directly though a trio of hyenas dogged them staying just out of range of the spear throwers.

""""""""""

On the fifth day at the Mammoth camp, the bonfire over the burial cairn was finally allowed to burn itself out without ceremony as the sun touched the far horizon. The well rested band of travelers turned in early for the return trip back to the temporary camp was to begin at daybreak. The last night there was cool, but the back of winter had finally been broken.

They left at first light, the sledge was utilized for the remaining belongings of the Mammoth camp. The ground was just beginning to thaw, and footing was starting to get really slick and occasionally even treacherous. By midday when they stopped for a meal of traveling food, they had made good time and the Mammoth camp was long since out of sight behind them.

They reached the temporary camp a little before sunset, tired from the fast pace that they had traveled. The small journey had been uneventful in spite of a few slips and falls along the way. They were welcomed back with open arms and a hot meal was put on the fire.

The next morning a meeting of all camps was called for and held in the bright morning sun following a hot first meal of leftovers from the night before. Vincavec and Averie stood at the forefront of the loosely assembled group.

"The undesirable task of removing the threat of the combined valley camps is over. Thanks to you all, we have vanquished this enemy and done so without physical casualties to ourselves." Vincavec said in a powerful voice, addressing the crowd. "We of the Mammoth camp will search for a new place to build our home. It has been suggested that we check a prime location near the Amber camp to the north. I believe that we will begin our search there."

"The Lion camp will accompany the Mammoth camp to help them build the first lodge in whatever location they find most suitable." Talut said, joining Vincavec and Averie at the front. "If any of you would like to join us you are welcome to do so."

"While the Mammoth camp welcomes any of your help, it will also be in our best interest to send someone on to the summer meeting to inform the leadership there what has occurred at the Wolf camp-and beyond." Vincavec continued. "I think it best that the Amber camp goes on to the summer meeting on time to do this, as the Mammoth camp will be skipping the meeting this year."

Branag stood and addressed Vincavec and Averie. "The Aurochs camp will also assist you in your building of a new camp. The distance back to our own camp is vast, and the rivers that must be crossed are treacherous. The spring melt will make these crossings too hazardous to risk for a while. It is our hope that we will eventually make this long return journey home with the Lion camp. Ludeg and Thorec will return to the Aurochs and Lion camps to take the news and to carry our instructions home. It is our thought that perhaps we could meet up with them at the end of the summer meeting."

"The summer meeting will be held near the Bison camp this year, that is considerably up to the northeast. If we were to travel to there from this area the two rivers that we have to cross will be much smaller and a lot easier to deal with." Ludeg said as he stood beside Branag. He being the most traveled and experienced of them all, having been a former official Mamutoi runner. "I have used this route before in my travels. The lands that Ginnie and Marec have described are fruitful and bountiful lands. This would be a good choice for the Mammoth camp to settle."

"Branag, are you sure you want to stay with Deegie back at home expecting her first child?" Tulie asked. "While your help would be appreciated, for you to return home would be understood by all of us."

"Go with Ludeg, Branag. We will stay and help the Mammoth camp build their new home." Talut added, smiling warmly at the tall, proud young man. "Deegie needs you at home now, your part here is finished."

"Yes, go home and dote on your mate." Vincavec said also smiling. "You will also have need of your healer, I think that the majority of the Aurochs camp should go back home. You are needed there, and we can manage without you. Branag, your help here was vital and completely appreciated, but Talut is right-go on home."

Branag was caught a little off guard, he thought that he had made the right decision to stay and help. Now he wondered if his reasoning was somehow flawed, oh how he yearned to go home and see Deegie and hopefully to even be there when she gave birth. The thought of leaving now gave him the impression that he was just being selfish, he looked out to the rest of the Aurochs camp members and saw their hopeful faces. They wanted to go home as much as he did, he realized, and his heart soared with the prospect.

""""""""""

In the end it was decided that Tulie, Barzec, and Tornec would join Branag, Ludeg, Mamie, and Tressie for the trip home. Ludeg would return back here with Tornec after a short stay to rest and recuperate to help to lead them on to the summer meeting from whatever sight that the Mammoth camp decided on. This left six extra people to assist the Mammoth camp in their building.

The Amber camp and the travelers of the Lion and Aurochs camps gathered their gear and prepared to leave the following morning. Traveling food was bundled and stored and made ready for the journey. Vincavec presented Tulie with a small traveling tent that was more suitable for the seven adults than the larger tent that they had brought with them. The Amber camp decided to leave their larger traveling tent behind for the use of those who were staying.

With the immanent departure of the two separate groups of people, emotions ran high. The terrible ordeal that they had faced and conquered together had bonded them in a way that could not be explained. They all felt as close as lifelong kin, though in many instances they did not even know each other very well on a personal basis. The thought of leaving and disbanding this tight group of companions was very hard on each of them, even the most homesick.

The night was spent casually drinking tea and relaxing. It seemed that every one of them made the time to talk and to spend a little time with everyone else, especially to those that were leaving. Even though both parties were planning on getting an early start, most were up very late.

Goodbyes and best wishes for a safe and speedy journey were said and more than a few tears were also shed along with the hugs given as the final preparations were made. Following a few hot cups of morning tea and some warmed over stew, they loaded up and headed out.

Ludeg led the way east-southeast as the Lion and Aurochs camp travelers left just after first light walking almost directly into the rising sun. The morning was cool, but the sun was strong and bright. Ludeg set a fast pace, but one that they could all keep up easily for most of the day. They were all anxious to get home, and they walked mostly in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Close to midday they stopped for a brief rest and a meal of traveling cakes and dried meat on the bank of a small feeder creek that was just beginning to thaw and to flow. Bright green sprigs of new growth were popping up everywhere on the ground and in the trees. The sun had warmed the land considerably, and most of their heavier clothing was doffed and hung or packed away in their backpacks. It was the very beginnings of spring.

""""""""""

The large traveling tents were broken down and stowed away, and packed into the cumbersome bundle that would be carried hung under a long pole. The members of the Amber camp would be accompanying the rest of them for a while as the direction they would be taking initially would be the same. By midmorning they were on their way, they were all in good spirits.

They utilized two poles for carrying the bulk of their belongings, and dressed lightly for the warmer weather. With the children in tow, a slower pace was set by Talut and Vincavec who led the way. The two of them carried one of the heavily laden poles on their shoulders. They walked due north for the first leg of the journey following the east bank of the feeder creek that would later turn and meander more easterly to eventually empty into the small river that ran beside the Amber camp.

The walking was easy, though a bit slick with the ground melt. Even at this slower pace, they were making pretty good time. They stopped somewhere around late morning to let the children take a break, and ate a little dried meat from the traveling supply. The sun was bright and strong and warmed them all considerably, reddening more than a few pale faces. More clothes were shed before they set out again, following the creek as before.

To the east, large herds of bison and aurochs lounged in the distance on the vastness of the steppes. A small herd of horses were somewhat closer, a primarily female family herd with several almost yearling ponies who exuberantly ran playful circles around the more sedate and patient adults. Several of the adult females were heavy with advanced pregnancy. They ate mostly the remains of the dried grasses and smaller twigs of the scrub bushes, but they also nibbled greedily at the fresh and tender delicious shoots of the new grasses and leaf sprigs. Most of them were the common light tan, hay colored variety that populated the steppes, but a darkly spotted mare stood out. Her coat was mostly white with deep reddish brown spots that covered her back and shoulders, and her legs were almost black. She was heavy with colt.

Towards sunset, they stopped and set up camp for the night. They should reach the Amber camp sometime late the next morning. A stew was made from dried meat and the last of the carrots and a few fat ground roots. The sun retreated to the far horizon in a stunning display of reds and oranges, reflecting off the thin clouds to the west in a grand example of the Mothers art. Sipping hot tea in front of the tent, most of the adults sat around the camp fire quietly marveling at the incredible beauty of the moment.

Latie rested her weary head on Brenan's shoulder taking in the colorful scene as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her thoughts were of the future now, and all her hopes and dreams for it. The prospect of mating Brenan, the growing baby inside her, and the long and happy life that she had before her. She was finally beginning to regain her inner peace, and with that along with the glow of her pregnancy she was blossoming all over again along with the spring.

Brenan knew nothing of what Latie was thinking, but his own thoughts were of a similar nature. He did notice that the deep beauty and serenity of the young woman was gradually returning, and he almost fell in love with her all over again because of it. His mind was running more along the lines of whether he would be able to visit his own Lynx camp. They would be much closer to his old home camp from where they were going to establish a new Mammoth camp than he would probably ever be again. It would be nice to visit his family and friends and to let them know of his plans, and of his new home and mate.

Brenan was not really homesick, but he did feel a little bit guilty for having left as abruptly as he had and he didn't like the aspect of any of his family worrying about him unnecessarily. And, he had to admit to himself, it would be great to be able to introduce Latie to them all as his mate. He was sure that Priva and Bremac, his mother and her mate, the man of his hearth, would be satisfied and proud of him. It was important to Brenan that his family was proud of him, and the other camp members as well. The Lynx camp was a tightly knit group, and they were all close. He did miss them, and it would be so good to see them again.

Vincavec sat sipping tea, the wonder of the sunset still in the forefront of his mind. He felt that somehow the Mother was speaking to him through the majesty of the momentary beauty that She had presented them with. He fought for a proper interpretation of the inner feelings that he struggled with. He knew that there would be a day when he would be held responsible in Her judgement, but he was at peace with it now. In his mind he had reconciled to himself that his actions were just, and if they weren't then he would simply face the wrath of Mut with his head held high having done his best. He still wondered about the sunset though, could it possibly be a sign that he was doing the right thing?

Vincavec thought again of his old friend Mamut, wishing so that he could speak to him again and to draw on the vast wisdom of the man. He would always wonder about the help that he thought that Mamut had given him during the spirit trip he had taken with the sacred root of the Clan, but his memories of that time were all so warped and skewed. It was hard for him to tell what was real and what was simply an illusion in his mind. The Mog-ur was real, he was absolutely sure of that. He had not been able as yet to speak to Brenan and Latie of their memories and recollections of the strange trip, though he wanted desperately to do so. There had just been too much going on and no time for such things, and his own mind had been so tortured for so long, it seemed. He was glad that he had finally made peace within himself, but it had been so hard.

Talut worried a little about the journey that Tulie and the rest had gone on, in his mind he should be there to watch out for them and to protect them. It was the leader in him that would not let him give up any responsibility for any of his kin or camp members, ever. He also felt guilty about leaving the Lion camp at the end of winter, though he knew he had little choice but to do exactly what they had done, it made it no easier. He was proud of them all, his own camp and the Aurochs camp, and the Mammoth and Amber camps as well. It was almost impossible to believe what all that they had gone through together, and the incredulous outcome. His stubborn head swelled uncomfortably with all the thoughts and questions that assaulted him, he had little knowledge of the ways of the Mother and the spirit world. He did, however, understand men-though he had no pretense of understanding evil. Talut wished for Mamut and his calming wisdom, choking up slightly at the thought of him.

Talut looked forward to getting the task of establishing a new home for the Mammoth camp done, but he did not really look forward to the long journey back home. Home, oh how he missed the Lion camp-and especially his Nezzie. Well, he reasoned, he would get there as soon as he possibly could.

""""""""""

Darkness fell and the twilight slowly enveloped the relaxed travelers as the moon gradually became visible through the cover of some thin cirrus clouds from the northeast. It was a strong half moon and the transparent clouds gave it a softly regal, glowing halo. A few of the brightest stars became softly visible as the darkness slowly and completely swallowed the remaining remnants of the light of day. A lone wolf song welcomed the darkness from a far away location, its rich and harrowing sound giving an involuntary chill to more than one of the adults around the fire.

Vincavec looked at the moon above him with reverence as he sipped a steaming cup of fresh chamomile and raspberry leaf tea that Averie had just passed around. The taste of the tea seemed somehow to be more vibrant, more intense than normal. He pondered this for a little while longer before taking another drink and concentrating solely on the taste as the hot liquid touched his tongue. The flavor was stronger, more detailed in fact. He thought about this for another long moment and took another drink.

It dawned on Vincavec as he relished the intricate taste that the difference was not the tea at all, but it was his own interpretation of the flavor. The sharpness of his mind had returned, and with it the brilliance of the man was back. He smiled to himself and gazed up at the moon that glowed so serenely through the clouds and sent out a silent thought of thanks to Mut, in the beauty of the evening he knew that life was indeed a precious and wonderful gift.

""""""""""

They reached the Amber camp as the sun reached its apex the next day, and were greeted as returning heroes by those who were left behind. A large welcome home meal was prepared as the adult travelers unpacked and relaxed. The children played and caught up with their friends and neighbors. The camp was a bustling hive of activity and the mood was almost festive. Almost, because the adults were all informed of what all had transpired from Ginnie in small groups well away from the keen ears of the kids.

After a relaxing afternoon meal most took the opportunity to bathe in the cold waters of the river. Those who were going on with Vincavec and Averie used the remainder of the day to sort out their packs and belongings and to clean their soiled clothing. By early evening all their gear was packed up again and stowed away for an early start in the morning.

""""""""""

Tulie and Mamie pitched the tent as the rest of the small band gathered supplies for the night. The pace at which they had kept up all day had worn them all out, they had traveled a long way today. They had reached the edge of the small rise above the river delta and stopped to make camp for the night on the slightly elevated hillside.

Following a quick meal of fresh hare and ground nuts, they all turned in early. Tired and with full bellies, it took no time at all for them to fall asleep. They would be up and going again at first light. There was a long ways yet to go, and they were a very determined bunch.

They would reach the river some time late the next morning.

""""""""""

Most of the women with small children of the Mammoth camp stayed behind with the Amber camp. They would be sent for after a suitable place to build was found. The rest of the Mammoth camp and their many friends and helpers got an early start.

The day was cool with a slight breeze as they traveled due north following the bank of the river. They walked at a brisk pace that would put a lot of ground behind them in a hurry. They were all heavily laden with building tools, supplies, and weapons. Talut and Frebec carried one of the poles burdened with the tents while Vincavec and Salen carried the other pole loaded with food and various other supplies.

The river bank led them slightly more northeasterly as the day progressed, and they had to wade through two small creeks that crossed their path. Neither of them was much more than knee deep, and they had all stripped to the waist to keep their leggings and foot coverings dry. After the second creek the landscape began to slowly evolve into less grassland and more scrub bushes and a few small trees.

Birds were becoming more and more abundant as the terrain gradually changed, especially ground birds like the tawny colored ptarmigan and several species of grouse. Water fowl also made themselves known in majestic flocks, soaring down to the river in huge groups. Geese and many different varieties of ducks dotted the river, while the storks and terns waded patiently fishing closer to the shore.

They came across a huge female moose that was head down and eating the sprouts of fresh bottom vegetation in knee deep water as they rounded a tall stand of briars. Her deep brown coat was still full and shaggy from the coldness of winter, giving her an even larger than normal profile.

Brenan and Latie were leading the way at this point along with Ralen of the Amber camp as they all saw her at the same time.

""""""""""

Branag stood on the banks of the wide, swift river beside Tulie and Ludeg. The rest of them spread out on the edges of the river a little below them. It did not appear to be running much faster than it had been when they had crossed her the last time, half a moon before. In fact, here the river seemed wider and shallower than they remembered it. The route that they had taken had led them to this juncture of the river which was a fair distance north of where they had left the raft that they had used in their last crossing. There was almost no ice left on the banks, and the little that was left was disappearing before their eyes, or so it seemed.

Tulie looked to Ludeg and said. "Do you have any experience in crossing her any where near here?"

Ludeg studied the river and the landscape in the surrounding area for a little while before answering. "I believe that it widens even more a little ways further north of that rise there." He said pointing to a tree covered knoll in the near distance. "And I believe that it gets shallower just a little ways past that, where a good sized feeder creek empties into her. We could scout it out if you like, or I could go on alone and come back for you."

"No, I don't want us to separate for any extended period of time." Tulie answered him, smiling. "We will all go and try to find a better place to cross."

"Yes, let's stick together." Branag said, agreeing with her, and led the way further north along the muddy bank.

They walked a small distance from the shore and began winding their way through the ever increasing amount of small trees and bushes. The undergrowth was thickening considerably as they went on, and they often found themselves having to walk in single file to get through unscathed. The tangles of briars and bushes all had the buds of fresh growth on them, and the smell of spring was everywhere. At times they lost sight of the river altogether, but the sounds of the rushing water told them that they were never too far away.

Tulie and Ludeg led the way, Tulie carrying her large axe and Ludeg a short stabbing spear that he used to push and slash away the encroaching undergrowth from their path. Tulie's axe made short work of the smaller branches and bushes that barred their way. The walking was much slower now with the increased obstacles and the slippery footing, but they labored on without complaint.

As they came over a slight rise, they heard the faint, ominous sounds of deep voiced growls and scuffling below them. Tulie stopped and she and Ludeg scoured the drab brown tops of the brush, looking hard for the source of the subtle racket.

""""""""""

"Should we try for her?" Latie asked Brenan and Ralen, admiring the huge moose eating peacefully.

"No, we have plenty of food and a ways to go yet." Ralen replied.

"I don't think Talut and Vincavec will want to take the time it would take to dry that much meat." Brenan added, and walked on.

The river was taking a gentle easterly bend and the opposite shoreline rose up into a small wooded hillside. On their side of the river the grasslands were giving way grudgingly to scattered willows and a few stunted cypress, though their beginnings were sparse and erratic. The land was still primarily flat for a ways beyond the riverbank before starting a slight ascent to a higher plateau. The walking was still easy and quick.

Talut and the rest gazed longingly at the undisturbed moose as they passed by her quietly. Talut could almost taste the succulent fresh meat as it roasted over a tall fire, the very thought of this made him hungry. He was always hungry.

""""""""""

Tulie and Ludeg spied movement through the tops of the tall bushes below them. The growling and scuffling grew a little louder, though still out of their sight. Suddenly a small bear stood up on its hind legs and growled almost playfully as another bear the same size stood up in front of her and lunged forward into a mock attack. They grappled at each other and rolled back onto the ground in a good natured wrestling match.

Ludeg's face showed sudden concern as he quickly looked around them and touched Tulie's arm whispering urgently in her ear. "Those two are just cubs-their mother isn't going to be happy that we are this close to her babies. We better get away from here-now!"

Tulie recognized the danger immediately and nodded her head taking a large step backwards, repositioning the huge axe as she did. They backed off together moving as quickly and as quietly as they could.

Tulie had taken seven or eight steps away from the cubs and was just turning back towards the others with Ludeg moving along beside her when her blood chilled at the next sound that they heard. The bushes to her left seemed to come alive as the crashing sounds came directly at them.

Ludeg turned toward the sound and slapped a spear into the notch of his spear thrower and raised it into position as Tulie got a firmer grip on her axe and planted her feet solidly. The bear burst through the brush ten or twelve steps in front of them. It stopped and glared at them in a menacing pose for a moment before letting out a growling roar that shook the ground beneath them. She shook her head as if to emphasize her meaning, and growled again as she charged at them, full speed.

Ludeg let his spear fly with all the force he could muster, catching the bear in the top of the shoulder and stabbing deep all the way into her lungs. She was turned slightly from the impact and a tremor shook her huge body, but still she charged on.

Tulie readied herself as the bear got closer and closer, her axe held high. Just as the bear lunged at Ludeg who was still trying to get another spear into place, she struck the bear with a powerful swing of the axe. The blow struck the bear in the center of the neck just behind the head, almost taking the huge animals head off in a single stroke. The bear was dead on her feet as she plowed hard into the ground before them, her huge body twitching and convulsing in the last spasms of life as her forward momentum knocked Ludeg off his feet. He tumbled hard and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop.

Branag led the others in a rescue charge from fifteen paces behind them, having taken in the horrific scene. They all had their spears on high as they reached Ludeg who was just rolling over and sitting up as they got to him.

Tulie stood over the prone body of the bear that stretched out on the ground. She was a huge example of the largest species of bear that ever walked the earth, half again taller than Tulie. Her arms quivered, still tightly gripping the axe as she slowly caught her breath. Tulie's adrenalin still surged through her entire body from the deadly encounter.

Branag was now beside her as Barzec and Tornec helped Ludeg to his feet. Ludeg was visibly shaken, his face was white and his body trembled as he stood up on shaking knees with their help. He looked down in awe at the huge beast, his spear protruding from the top of her shoulder over the grotesque angle of her nearly severed head. Blood pooled on the ground.

A rustling through the brush got their attention as the two cubs appeared at the top of the rise where Tulie and Ludeg had been clearing the path. They hurried towards the sounds of their mothers growls. Branag stepped back from Tulie quickly and pulled his long, flint tipped throwing spear into position and screamed out at them, waving his free arm as if he were throwing something at them.

The cubs froze at the sights, sounds, and smells of the humans, the first that they had ever encountered. One cub growled as menacingly as it could in its pre-pubescent voice, higher pitched and less forceful than an adults would be. The other cub saw quickly that their mother would protect them no more and turned on its heels and retreated into the brush from the way that it had come. Growling again, though not too convincingly, the remaining bear turned and followed his twin into the brush-and out of sight.

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec walked over a slight rise and slowed to a stop, observing the slight valley below them. They led the group of tired travelers. They stared in wonder and awe at the richness of the sight that spread out before them.

A large herd of horses grazed off to their left, close to the edge of the sparse woods that ran along the riverside. A small band of male bison lounged straight out in front of them in the distance. To the north a large male mammoth stood majestically alone, his huge tusks curving out in front of him proudly proclaiming his dominance.

At the far northern edge of the valley, the land rose up in a progressively wooded hilltop, covered with conifers and spruce. Willows and alder dotted the base of the rise and partially concealed a band of red deer nibbling on the fresh buds of leaves within their reach from the alder trees.

Vincavec looked to Talut and smiled, the smile was returned through the large mans blazing red beard. This was it, they had found their new home.

""""""""""

Ludeg found the place that he was looking for just before dusk. The river spread out wide in rippling rapids and occasionally rocks jutted out from the water in several places. It appeared to be rather shallow all the way across. There were even a few stunted trees among some of the protruding rocks on gentle rises between the channels that were obviously not always under water.

A golden eagle sat on the top most branch of a short tree close to the center of the river. It eyed them warily as they congregated on the rocky shoreline.

"We don't have too much time before dark," Tulie was saying. "But this looks like a great place to cross, all right."

"I would rather get to the other side before we make camp myself." Barzec replied thoughtfully. "There is no telling what all will be attracted to the remains of that bear, and it isn't all that far behind us."

"Barzec has a good point," Mamie added. "This doesn't look all that difficult here."

Tornec pulled a large coil of braided rope from his shoulder pack and held it out in front of him as he spoke. "We could tie this around our waists and walk across, that way if anyone slips or falls we could keep them from any real danger."

The eagle screamed out loudly in its screeching voice as she took to flight easily on the soft wind currents, annoyed by their presence. She veered away from them and flew back out over the far bank and out of sight as she cleared a small tree covered rise.

"Ludeg, what do you think?" Tulie asked, watching the majestic eagle disappear.

"I think Tornec's idea is good, let's try it." Ludeg said, setting down his pack and sitting down on the rocky ground to remove his foot coverings.

The entire band stripped to their tunics, piling their leggings and boots onto their packs and slung them back over their shoulders. Ludeg and Barzec would lead them across, so they tied the rope around their waists with several steps of slack between them. Mamie was next with Branag in the center in front of Tressie. Tulie and Tornec made up the rear, and Tornec wrapped the remaining length of rope over his free shoulder.

They started out with gasps from the sharp coldness of the water, making their way slowly and carefully over the slick rock bottom. The water was swift, but only about knee deep so the current was pretty easy to deal with.

Ludeg encountered the first of the deeper channels and the water reached up to his waist and he slipped a little due to the stronger push and the increased volume of water over the smooth stone bottom. He regained his footing before he reached the end of the slack in the rope, and moved on stepping more deliberately. All those behind him saw his brief slide and prepared themselves accordingly for the obstacles ahead.

As they reached the center of the river, Ludeg saw the deepest and widest channel yet in front of him and stopped and waited for Barzec to catch up. He was shivering as he waited, his feet and legs were starting to get numb and had lost a lot of their feeling and sensation. It was making the treacherous crossing more difficult, as he couldn't feel the details of the rocks under his feet nearly as well as he could in the beginning.

"It looks pretty deep there." He said, pointing to the drop off ahead.

"That it does." Barzec answered, looking around for an easier way past the darker water. He spied a large flat rock just under the surface that caused the rushing water to swell up a bit higher a small distance farther downstream. "Let's try it over there." He said through quivering lips, pointing to the swelling water over to their right.

Ludeg saw the stone, and nodded before heading towards it. The water rose up almost to his armpits as he stepped off into the channel, and he had to fight the stronger current as he climbed onto the rock. The level of the water fell back to his hips as he carefully walked on, over the slippery rock. He stopped at the far end of the submerged rock to let Barzec catch up to him, and saw that he would be able to step back off the raised platform into a lot shallower water.

It took a little time for the rest of the group to traverse the channel, with Mamie slipping off the rock as she tried to climb onto it, but Branag pulled her back up easily with rope in his strong hands. Though she got a pretty good dunking, she was alright and they all continued on.

The slope of the shore was a bit steep as Tornec made his way out of the frigid water, they were all cold but happy and relieved to be across. Ludeg led them to a small clearing a little ways up from the bank, near a large pile of drift wood piled against an outcrop of jagged stone that had been sheared off by the seasonal floods some time before.

A large camp fire was made quickly as they all pulled on fresh dry clothes and warmed themselves before the tent was set up. Hot tea was made and a large slab of the bear meat was spitted off to the side of the roaring fire. Barzec and Tressie had taken three slabs of meat from the haunch of the bear. Tulie and Tornec had harvested the claws and some of the teeth, the rest had been left for the scavengers.

The sky above them was clear and covered with sparkling stars by the time the meat was cooked enough to eat. Following their meal, Mamie and Tulie banked the fire for the night, and they all bedded down. Weary from the long days journey, sleep came quickly for them all.

""""""""""

No one was any where near ready for sleep at the new home valley of the Mammoth camp. Every one was excited and keyed up over the superb site. They had explored the area briefly before pitching camp close to the sparsely wooded base of the hill where they had seen the red deer earlier in the day.

Talut and Latie had found an abundance of dead wood piled up against a stand of briars just off a slight bend in the river to the north. They had all pitched in to bring it up to the camp site to fuel the large camp fire.

Brenan and Vincavec had killed a small pig that they had run across inadvertently while exploring the area to the east, and it had made a delicious first meal in their valley. It was considered a good sign that their first kill for food had been made so easy and this added to their overall festive mood.

Averie and Salen had located a pair of mammoth skeletons just around the edge of the hill where they were camped. The bones were complete with all four of the long curving tusks intact and seemingly undamaged by exposure to the elements. Vincavec was particularly pleased by the find.

As it got late, they all had to nearly force themselves to go to bed. They all knew, however, that the real work would start early in the morning.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Toil and Travel**_

In three days time, the Mammoth camp main lodge was beginning to rise up out of the ground at the base of the wooded hill. Vincavec had chosen this place after long discussion and consideration to build the structure as if it were actually growing out of the gentle slope of the hillside itself. It was positioned to face the river and its spectacular view of the valley. From all the signs that they could find, this location was well above the seasonal flood plane.

The marking stakes were in place with coarse twine tying them together, marking the outside perimeter. The ground was almost finished being excavated, it was a full two steps down from ground level. Two large mammoth tusks were securely anchored in the ground just outside the front stakes, their long curving tips meeting at the center and lashed together firmly with thick leather straps. The length of the new lodge was eighteen of Vincavec's paces and it was ten of his paces wide. The front main entrance would face due south. It would be a good enough sized structure to comfortably house the entire Mammoth camp as well as more than a few guests.

All of them had worked hard on the digging and earth moving. They even cut into the hillside to square off what would be the back wall of the lodge, most likely to be utilized as the cold storage room. As the work progressed into the finer detailing of leveling, scraping, and straightening the floor, most of the workers left to begin other tasks.

Talut and Brenan had amassed a large pile of mammoth bones to the east side of the construction area, close to the growing pile of fresh dirt from the foundation dig. They had located several more partial mammoth skeletons in the back of a small blind canyon on the far back side of the hill along with scattered bison, moose, and aurochs bones. So far they had twelve good sized tusks in the pile, along with an abundance of ribs and various leg bones. Several large palmate moose antlers and six pairs of the huge megaceros antlers were also found. the nearly perfect skull of the largest mammoth skeleton found was cleaned up and set on top of the pile of ribs, facing them as they worked.

Frebec and Jozen had felled six relatively short, straight alder trees close to the river to the north of the camp. They were in the process of cutting the limbs and branches into useable sizes for braces, and had measured out the main trunks of the trees to cut into desired lengths to use for some of the outside support posts of the lodge. The tree trunks were a little bigger around than their thighs, and taller than the two of them put together. It was hard, laborious work and they missed Branag and his expert flint knapping skills as their axes dulled and they had to sharpen them themselves as needed.

The smaller branches were being stripped of their twigs and smaller limbs and laid out to the side as they were finished by Morlie and Tazen. The twigs would be used for fuel for the fire as virtually nothing was wasted. The piles of useful building materials grew steadily.

Latie and Stolie, a lovely young Mammoth camp woman near to her own age, gathered dried grass and made a good sized pile of it on the west side of the lodge. They also stopped to weave a large carrying basket with two handles to bring up some sand they found near the sloping bank of the river up to the north. It was heavy work, and they brought up over ten loads of the fine soil.

Balaam and Regan lugged large flat river rocks harvested from the shallows up and down the shores of the river in front of the wooded hillside. As heavy and cumbersome as each smooth rock was, they carried them up one at a time. It took quite a while, but they brought up over a dozen rocks by the middle of the morning. Following this, they began bringing up smaller stones for lining the fire places. They carried these in a large deer hide they had slung between them.

Averie and Vincavec laid out the sites for the different hearth fires and began excavating the rounded impressions accordingly. The ground was frozen at this level, and sharp sticks and axes were used to break up the hard dirt. Palmate antlers were used as scoops to remove the dirt as the digging continued. As the first fire place impression was finished, they moved on to the next one.

Latie and Stolie started to spread the dried grass down on the muddy, frozen floor to absorb the excess moisture. They walked over the straw to pack it down as they went along.

Balaam and Regan started the time consuming task of fitting the smaller stones together to line the fire places. It was like piecing together a puzzle, for it needed to all fit tightly to be the most efficient conductor of heat as they needed it to be.

The entire camp site was a constant buzz of activity, people working and helping each other as needed. All the while constant progress was being made in distinct increments and stages.

The weather was cool, with a slight breeze from the north which was perfect for the physical exertion being expended by them all. The brilliant sun shown down on them and the lush valley that was turning green before their eyes, as the bright sunlight glistening off the water in bright sparkles.

Off to the distance, just visible way past the wooded hill, the lone male mammoth watched the activity of the humans with interest. His huge tusks shining in the bright sunlight.

""""""""""

The days journey started very early as usual. Ludeg led the travelers on a more southeasterly route through a small brushy depression. The ground was sloppy with the beginnings of the spring melt, and the walking was slippery and clumsy. Mud and dried grass stuck to their foot coverings and made their steps heavy and labored.

The depression deepened as they made their way into a scattered grove of willows. As the willows became more plentiful and dense, they heard the faint sounds of running water beyond the trees. It was now late in the morning, and they had reached the second river.

Ludeg stopped them on a slight rise just above the banks of the rushing water, the expanse of the river was great. As they all gathered on the muddy shore to assess the hazardous task of the crossing that lay before them, the sun was slowly approaching its apex above them framed in a clear blue sky.

The swift water was brownish with soil as the melt emptied into the river, swelling her beyond her normal boundaries and limits. The water spilled past the established banks and pooled and puddled into the lower grounds and made large foam covered mud holes. The smells of the raw earth and dirty brown water permeated the entire area. The far shore of the river was a long way beyond them, cut off by a short rocky bluff formed from the erosion of many seasons.

"The water here is mostly shallow until it reaches the channel where it gets very deep, and it is really swift all the way across." Ludeg said, almost as if he were thinking aloud. "As far as I know, it will be pretty much as we see it now for many days walk in either direction."

"Then we have to come up with a way to cross her here, any ideas?" Barzec asked, a look of concern spreading across his bearded face as he pondered the difficult situation before them.

"I guess we could build a raft." Branag said unconvincingly. "But it would be awfully hard to control in that current."

"We couldn't pole all the way across, and paddles won't be too effective, I'm afraid." Tulie observed. "The current is flowing too much towards us, I don't think the pole and rope method we used before will work here. There has to be another way."

"Could we just swim across?" Mamie asked, trepidation lacing her voice.

"I don't think that I can make it that far." Tressie said. "That's a long way to swim against a current that strong in one try."

No one spoke for a while, each deep in their own thoughts. The sounds of the river and a few songbirds was all to be heard.

"There may be a way," Tornec began, thoughtfully. "A method that I saw used by a small band of flatheads a long time ago, when I was just a boy."

""""""""""

Tulie and Barzec struggled with the long tree trunk they were half carrying and half dragging. It was big and heavy, and long. It had taken them quite a while to chop it down, and it was still a ways back to the river bank where they needed it.

Branag and Ludeg were still chopping on a similar tree. Branag used Tulie's over sized axe and though he was a large man, the axe was a little clumsy in his hands due to its size. The tree was chopped most of the way through, small wood chips covered the ground around the trunk.

Tornec and Mamie gathered a small pile of smaller branches and laid them out close to the river bank. Tressie had a fire going and a small water tight basket of tea hung suspended high above the flames.

As Tulie and Barzec came into sight, Tornec and Mamie went to them to help drag the log the rest of the way. Tired from their efforts, they appreciated the extra help. Quick work was made getting the log on down to the river.

Barzec and Tornec went back to where Branag and Ludeg had been left chopping on the second tree. They met up with them dragging the tree and pitched in to help them along. With the combined efforts of the four of them, they made their way back to the others in decent time.

With the two tree trunks laid out beside each other for the first time, they were pleased to find that they were very close to the same length. Barzec and Tornec pulled them about a step apart, and Branag set one of the smaller limbs on top of them to measure out the proper distance. Branag took the branch back to the rest of the pile and chopped it to length. With Tornec's help, they began sizing the entire pile.

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec set another mammoth tusk deep into the hole dug into the ground, struggling with getting it straight. It was heavy and cumbersome, and as they positioned it correctly, Brenan and Salen pounded the earth at the base to secure it tightly into the ground. Salen then placed two wedge shaped rocks next to the tusk, points down, one on each side. Brenan pounded them into the dirt with a mammoth knee bone until they were almost flush with the surface. The tusk was now secured and they all moved across to the other side where Frebec and Regan were just finishing pulling the last of the loose dirt from another deep, narrow hole.

The four men lifted another tusk and man handled it, base down, into an upright position. Vincavec and Salen took over setting it into the hole with Frebec's help. Talut squatted down and helped Brenan climb up onto his wide shoulders and then stood up. He walked to the center of the lodge with Brenan on his shoulders as the tusk was pulled into place in the hole. Brenan could barely reach the tips of the tusks where they overlapped, and pulled them together as he wrapped them tightly with a thick leather strap. Tying them firmly, he added another strap and repeated the procedure.

Latie and Stolie were digging more support holes on one side as Averie and Morlie did the same on the other. These new holes were roughly half way between the existing tusks.

Four sets of tusks were now in place, and the shape of the new lodge was rapidly becoming visible in all its glory. It would be an impressive structure, and the progress that was being made spurred them all on.

Tazen, Balaam, and Jozen chopped on tree trunks, cutting them into measured lengths. They had five trees completed, and a good sized pile in front of them left to do. Wood chips littered the ground around them giving testament to their accomplishments.

""""""""""

Branag took a bundle of leather straps from Tressie and walked to the end of the twin logs, passing out a number of the straps to Barzec and Ludeg as he went by them. Three branches the diameter of his forearm were set out on top of the logs, and he knelt down beside them. With great care, he began tying the smaller pieces to the larger logs, one at a time. Barzec did the same at the other end, while Ludeg worked on securing eight limbs roughly at the center.

As they completed the chore, Tressie passed out hot tea and the weary group took a well deserved break. The small raft like vessel had no continuous bottom, and it was rather narrow. It was almost six paces long, and sturdy with the cross members securely holding it all together. It was also very heavy.

Finishing the relaxing tea, they piled all their belongings onto the center platform of the vessel, tying them down. Tornec instructed them to step inside the logs, taking the front position himself, and putting Branag in the rear. The rest found places in between them.

At a signal from Tornec they all grasped the logs and picked them up, waist high. They began walking together carefully down to the muddy water, and then into it. As Branag reached the cold water, they lowered the vessel down to the water level, allowing it to float. They ventured into the river holding on to the sides of the logs as the water surrounded them.

The water got deeper as they made their way, floating the logs higher until it reached their armpits. As the vessel floated higher, they let it carry them as they wrapped their arms around the logs. Kicking their legs under water, they made progress forward slowly as the current pulled them downstream at a pretty fast clip. They had a long way to go.

Several times as they floated along, they were able to touch bottom, and on these occasions they made quick progress forward through the cold river. The opposite side progressively got closer as they steadily kicked onward. It was tiring work, and they all felt the fatigue deep in their legs as they continued on.

The current took them in a sudden rush and spun them around as the front turned directly down river. With the swift current pulling them harder, they kicked harder and faster trying to turn the vessel back towards the bank. The force of their combined kicking forward gradually turned them at an angle roughly in the right direction, and slowly out of the powerful grip of the strongest pull at the center of the river.

They passed an outcrop of jagged rocks, much closer than they would have liked. As they cleared the exposed rocks, the current lessened slightly and they started making better progress again. They labored on.

Tornec felt the bottom come and go as they crept closer to the bank. Every time he felt bottom, he was encouraged to kick harder. When he finally made solid contact he pulled them along harder. As the others found bottom they did the same and the final distance was traversed at a much quicker pace.

The logs slowly dropped down the length of their bodies as they waded up the slick, gentle rise to the shore. Stopping in shallow, much calmer water, they stepped out of the vessel. Tulie cut away the straps and passed out bundles and shoulder packs as they filed past her and walked the rest of the way up the muddy bank.

""""""""""

It was almost dusk as the last set of mammoth tusks were tied together, and as Brenan hopped off his perch on Talut's shoulders he looked up at the impressive sight. The six pairs of tusks gave a definitive outline to the structure as it was colorfully framed by the setting sun. Along the front portion, five of the wooden posts were also in place between the tusks. A little taller than Talut, they stopped just short of where the tusks began their curve up and to the center.

Vincavec and Averie stood together in front of the future main entrance, gazing at the structure supports. The veterans of numerous past building projects, it was easy for them to see what was not yet completed. Averie was duly impressed, but Vincavec was more than pleased and even pleasantly surprised at the rapid progress made thus far. More had been accomplished in three days than he would have thought even remotely possible. The experience and dedication of the workers along with the abundance of quality building materials found nearby had sped the process considerably. He sent a silent thought of thanks to Mut for all that She had provided.

The main camp fire was lit, and a huge rawhide of stew was being prepared. Thickened with oats and wheat found earlier in separate patches on the steppe side of the wooded hill, the base meat was fresh roe deer. The delicate aroma wafted out on the gentle breeze, bringing a halt to the days work as the succulent smells brought everyone back to the lodge led by their noses and rumbling stomachs.

""""""""""

Branag and Tulie decided to make camp as they came to a short stand of willows beside a shallow creek. There were still a few hours of daylight left and they needed to dry out some of their traveling clothes, and to hunt for fresh meat. Branag and Ludeg took off to hunt as the rest of them set up camp and scoured the area for supplies.

Barzec and Tressie walked upstream in search of edible plants for the pot. Cattail shoots were found on the banks of the creek, short but tender. They also came across a small patch of mushrooms near a rotting log that was full of fat white grubs with bright orange heads. On their way back Tressie spied a few onions, though they were not even as big as the tip of her thumb as yet, she pulled up a handful for their fresh green shoots that added so much flavor to any dish.

Ludeg quietly approached a large bush covered with green buds, and peered past it. Three black fronted ground squirrels foraged around the base of a twisted cedar tree, digging and chattering. Though small, they were fat and healthy and his mouth watered at the thought of having them for supper. He slowly raised his spear thrower, and caught more movement off to the left of the squirrels. A raccoon made his way through the underbrush with a catfish the length of his forearm hanging out both sides of his mouth, still wiggling.

Twisting his upper body slowly, he waited until the raccoon stopped to get a better grip on the writhing fish, and flung his spear. The squirrels scampered off at the sudden movement, but the raccoon was his. As was the catfish.

Branag had his spear thrower in position, poised and ready as he watched the hare eating the low leaf buds of a scraggly bush next to the trunk of a short oak tree. He didn't have a clear shot at the hares body as it was still partially obscured by the tree. He waited patiently, watching.

Branag's senses were heightened as he held himself ready, waiting for a clear shot. He could almost hear the hares teeth chattering while chewing the buds and tender twigs his concentration was so keen. The hare stepped forward two steps and reached up to nibble another bud as Branag let the spear fly. The hare saw the movement and reared all the way up to flee as he was struck just behind the shoulder and tumbled to the ground, his legs kicking in a spastic running motion as he rolled over to a stop.

He smiled and relaxed and took a step forward as a sudden growl stopped him cold in his tracks. Branag knew the sound only too well, in fact he would probably never be able to forget it. The red scars on his forehead gave him a constant reminder. He reached back over his shoulder slowly and gracefully and grabbed another spear from the scabbard strapped to his back, pulling it out carefully as if in slow motion.

Movement to the right of the short tree caught his eye, and a moment later the head of the snow leopard came into his view from the knee high standing dead grass. She moved forward in silent grace veering towards the hare, but watching Branag every step of the way. She growled low and menacingly, her mouth slightly open and her tongue lolling out to the side.

He pulled the spear into place as the big cat looked from him to the hare, and he threw the spear as hard as he could accurately. The spear hit her high in the back, above her shoulder, and she screamed out as she leaped to the side.

Ludeg heard the sound of the wounded cat from a short distance away, and grabbed the raccoon by the tail and the catfish by the mouth and took off running toward the sound. He shifted the catfish to the same hand as the raccoon as he ran, and pulled out his lone throwing spear that was strapped across his back at a diagonal.

The leopard screamed out again as she turned and started to run at Branag in a crippled looking, awkward gait due to the spear stuck through her back. He took aim quickly and let go a bad throw that sailed harmlessly over the top of the charging leopards head. She was closing the distance between them quickly even though fatally wounded, her deep brown eyes wild with pain and anger.

Branag tried to pull another spear from the scabbard but it would be too late and he knew it. He planted his feet firmly and readied himself for the assault as the cat slowed and gathered herself up to leap at him. His spear was almost in place as she leapt, and he saw her coming at him with her long front legs stretched out in front of her, claws unsheathed and lethal.

As the snow leopards back feet left the ground Ludeg's large throwing spear shattered through her ribs, piercing her heart and impaling her. The force of the impact knocked her off course enough that her claws just raked Branag's right leg as she flew past him screeching. She hit the ground dying, the death rattle causing her long body to twitch and jerk before all movement finally stopped.

Ludeg reached Branag who was down on one knee holding his right thigh and watching the leopard to make sure she wasn't getting back up. Blood seeped into his tan colored leggings as he gripped his leg tightly.

"How bad are you hurt?" Ludeg asked as he knelt down beside him, tossing the fish and the raccoon aside.

"I think it's just a few scratches, I'm all right." He answered, looking to Ludeg with a grin slowly spreading across his ashen face. "I am sure glad to see you, though."

"What is it with you and snow leopards, Branag?" Ludeg grinned at his friend, relieved that he was going to be fine. He pulled a flint knife from his belt and cut a long strip off the bottom of his tunic. Ludeg tied the strap around Branag's thigh tightly and it slowed the flow of blood quickly, and he helped him to his feet.

"Can you walk by yourself?"

"I think so." Branag said, taking a couple of steps, tentatively at first. "Yes, I'm fine-lets get the hare and the cat and get out of here."

Ludeg pulled a small hand axe from his belt and hustled over to where Branag pointed out the hare, and brought it back. He reached down and pulled up a small bush and chopped off its long thin roots. Using these as cords, he tied the feet of the hare to the feet of the raccoon and slung them over Branag's shoulder. Using his knife, Ludeg slit the belly of the leopard and pulled the entrails out onto the ground. Then he picked up the long cat and pulled it over his own shoulder and walked back to Branag and picked up the catfish. They took off towards camp at a fairly brisk pace, Branag limping slightly as they headed into the setting sun.

""""""""""

Sunlight greeted the new site of the Mammoth camp with a stunning array of color. Thin clouds of pink and red bordered the eastern horizon in a beautiful show of Mut's grandeur. A soft westerly breeze coming off the hillside twisted the smoke of the camp fire into a graceful spiral upward, dissipating gradually into the blue sky. Larks sang in the new day with their pleasant melodic tunes.

Talut and Vincavec stood observing the progress of the lodge sipping tea just outside of the future main entrance. The rest of the camp members were milling about slowly but in good spirits spurred on by the tranquil beauty of the morning.

"With this soft breeze that blows through here, I believe it would be a good idea to have two side entrances to enhance the ventilation of the lodge." Vincavec said, thinking aloud.

"I agree." Talut replied. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"The extra storage areas they would provide would probably come in handy." Vincavec was designing the added features in his mind as he went on. "Not to mention the convenience of having the extra access."

"At the Lion camp, we built a side room with an entrance for Ayla's horses, and it was well used by the entire camp. After Ayla left, it was turned into a great storage room that was used by all of us." Talut explained. "This added a lot of free space inside the lodge and it seems much roomier and less cluttered now. In the spring it really aided in airing out the winter odors too."

"Done, you've convinced me. We'll add the side rooms as you suggest." Vincavec smiled up at the large red haired man beside him, patting his shoulder in appreciation.

""""""""""

Tressie changed the wrap on Branag's thigh, pleased that the wound had not festered any overnight. She smeared a poultice of several different herbs softened and diluted with willow bark tea thinly over the four deep scratches, filling them completely. She then wrapped the leg with a soft strap of de-haired skin taken from the hare from last nights meal, and tied it securely. The claws had not penetrated too deeply through the full layers of skin, they had just sliced into the tops of his thigh muscles. Branag seemed to have no real adverse effects from the wound, though it was a little sore to the touch.

The hare and the catfish had made a good evening meal, and they had also cooked the raccoon and packed it up for an easy to prepare traveling meal. The snow leopard had been skinned out and the hide rolled up to be processed later. The claws and teeth were taken and added to their growing collection of trophies.

They broke camp following a first meal of heated leftovers from the night before, and started out at a slightly slower pace for Branag's sake. Walking almost directly into the rising sun, they continued through a depression dotted with scattered bushes and small gnarly trees. As they cleared the low area, the rise of the bluff stood out on the horizon. It was still a long way ahead of them.

Branag walked with a bit of a limp, favoring his hurt leg. He carried a lighter load than his usual, as Ludeg carried his shoulder pack along with his own. Barzec took the sling packed with supplies from him to ease Branag's traveling burden. Carrying only his spears and belt full of tools, he was able to keep up with the rest of them with relative ease. The constant ache of his injured thigh seemed to dull somewhat as he continued on.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Talut laid out the marking and placement stakes for the new side rooms and the digging started. New holes were marked for the additional required support posts, and the time consuming task of boring into the hard frozen earth was begun. All the digging tools were utilized as a group began on each side of the lodge. With so many hands involved, the work progressed quickly and steadily.

With the additional construction, more building materials would now be required. Four more mammoth tusks would be ideal to make the building of the smaller side rooms go quicker and easier. More large wooden posts would also be needed, as well as a few more mammoth rib bones.

Talut decided to take a group of men out in search of more mammoth bones. He got Brenan, Frebec, Jozen, and Balaam to go along with him. They took only adequate weapons with them as they needed to travel light and to be able to cover a lot of ground quickly. The small band took off at a slow jog heading east out into the steppes away from the valley.

Averie and Thorec located a rocky ditch around the valley side of the hill that would be ideal for using as a waste disposal site. They began by removing the rocks and stacking them into a short wall on the low side of the depression and created a short retaining wall at the end of it. It was a real chore, but the waste area slowly began taking shape.

The excavation for the added rooms progressed steadily throughout the morning and into the afternoon. The new areas were well defined now and increased the overall dimensions of the new lodge considerably. The piles of removed soil grew, as did the musty odor of freshly disturbed dirt. A small pile of rocks and gravel were salvaged and stored close to the large flat river rocks brought up earlier.

""""""""""

Ludeg led the travelers over the small bluff and out onto the flat plains of the steppes. A large herd of horses nearby were startled from their sudden appearance and the ground rumbled as they stampeded off to the northeast in a growing cloud of dust. Bright green shoots of fresh grass added color to the dull browns and tans of the plains. Old growth of dead grass still stood in places, and there were large areas of completely barren ground. A few small stands of bushes and stunted trees stood out occasionally from the essentially flat ground.

They took a diagonal angle on their trek across the wide expanse of the plateau, heading south-southeasterly. All of them carried full water bags, as fresh water on the steppes was almost nonexistent. Dried dung from the various herds of grazing animals was picked up as they walked for fuel for the camp fire they would need later. Other sources of fuel would be limited to grass and twigs until they got across.

Branag was holding up well, the slower pace Ludeg held them to helped. The flat, barren land made for easy walking. Though his leg still pained him some, he was a strong young man and he went on without complaint.

The horses were almost out of sight now, and the dust they had kicked up was settling quickly. The steppes were wide and vast, it would take the better part of a couple of days for them to get all the way across.

In the distance they could see different size herds of aurochs, megaceros, horses, bison, and several varieties of deer in small groups. Occasional moose, rhinos, onager, and even a young bear were also seen. Close to one of the scattered clumps of small trees, they saw a small pride of cave lions lounging in the shade. There was even a band of mammoth grazing off to their left, steadily making their way toward the cooler climate farther north. It was a land teeming and rich with wildlife, all active with the new season of growth and warmer weather.

""""""""""

Talut and company were spread out about fifteen paces apart, and ran slowly in a long sort of straight line easterly through the steppes. They scoured the ground around them as they went, looking for any signs of bones. Frebec spotted the tip of a mammoth tusk as he jogged along between Jozen and Balaam. He changed direction and veered toward it and hollered out. "Got one!"

Brenan called out right after Frebec did. "Here's another!"

The mammoth remains were about forty paces apart, and the men quickly searched the ground between them as they hunted for any others. The bones they found were mostly covered with small piles of dirt and grass, it was obviously the site of a mammoth burial ground. Mammoth were known to cover and at least partially bury their dead, they had even been seen burying other animals as well as humans. According to Mamutoi legend, the great woolly mammoth were the royalty of the animal kingdom.

Talut found a third set of bones two dozen steps or so to the northwest of the second one. They began unearthing the bones, beginning with the long curved tusks. All three sets of remains had been fully adult elders, and their tusks were absolutely huge. It took quite a while to dig out the most prized bones, even though nothing was buried very deep. Tusks, ribs, leg and pelvic bones were all salvaged and piled up closest to the remains in the center.

Talut and Frebec hauled the heavy tusks to the center location while the others brought the rest of the bones that were considered the best for construction purposes. The dusty pile of bones grew as they labored on.

Brenan pulled out a coil of braided rope that hung from his belt, as Jozen did the same. Talut, Frebec, and Balaam man handled the first two tusks into position beside each other, lengthwise. Talut holding one up by himself, the other two managing to hold the second tusk in place. Brenan and Jozen pulled five of the longest upper leg bones from the pile and set the first one across the bottom tips of the tusks. Jozen tied the leg bone to one tusk with the rope and cut off the remaining coil, then tied the other side down as well. They positioned the second leg bone a body length higher up the tusks, and repeated the procedure. One more leg bone was secured in between the first two.

A forth and fifth bone were tied to the blunt ends of the tusks, they hung outside the tusks at over an arms length and they were tied together where they overlapped at the center. By the time that they had prepared all three sets of tusks in the same way, the sun was just beginning to approach the horizon on the western sky. The rib, pelvic, and leftover leg bones were stacked near the points of the tusks supported by the cross members. The stacks of bones were tied down, and the make-shift sledges were ready to go.

Talut and Brenan grabbed the overhanging leg bones on each side of the front of the tusks, and pushed forward, walking heavily. The smoothness of the tusks slid easily over the grass covered ground. The three pair of men pushed the bulky sledges toward the nearly setting sun, one heavy step at a time.

""""""""""

Tulie decided to stop and make camp well before sundown. Branag was faltering slightly, though working very hard not to show it. The wrap on his leg had begun to seep blood that gradually spread all the way down onto the knees of his leggings. They needed to gather more fuel for the fire anyway, as the dried dung they had picked up along the way tended to burn hot and fast. She also knew that with the enormous amount of grazing animals present on the steppes, there would be a high number of predators as well. Tulie wanted a large camp fire that would burn through the night as a bright, smoky deterrent.

The tent was set up, and enough rocks were found nearby to circle the fire. A nearby skeleton of a horse was stripped of three of its long leg bones and used to make a tripod off to the side of the fire. A basket of stew made from the raccoon and mushrooms and a few new shoots of green grass was warmed slowly.

A large pile of dried dung grew off to the edge of the fire, as more was gathered and brought in. Some additional mushrooms were found in the scavenging efforts, along with some baby carrots with their tasty green tops. The stew was thickening nicely with the fresh ingredients.

Tressie removed the wrap from Branag's leg, cleansing the wound with a combination of leached oil from the bark of the tea tree, and regular willow bark tea. She soaked a strap of the hide of a hare in the remainder of the solution to use later. Branag was told to let the wounds air out and dry until after the evening meal. Tressie would then re-pack the deep scratches with a poultice and wrap it back up. The wounds were beginning to scab over, and the flexing of his thigh muscles as he walked during the day had finally broken them back open, hence the bleeding. Tressie figured to add some additional padding to the wrap this time as an absorbent, it wasn't wise to have the fresh smell of blood on them as they traveled.

""""""""""

Vincavec helped to set the last wooden support post into place, he and Tazen wrestling with it until it was as straight up and down as they could get it. Morlie and Stolie pounded the ground at its base and then drove the wedge shaped rocks into the hard packed dirt beside it to anchor it solidly. The basic frame of the lodge was almost complete, and stood out of the ground like a huge upside down skeleton.

Averie and Regan tended a good size fire they built in the new waste pit, building a bed of ashes to serve as an odor absorbing base. They used the smaller branches and twigs from the trees cut down that were made into the support posts, the wood was mostly green and smoked heavily when burned.

Thorec and Frietag drug a long, flexible pile of freshly cut willow limbs between them up to the lodge. They piled them up off to the side of the construction site next to the large piles of dirt. They had cut them from a scattered group of thirty or so adult trees found a little way upstream. Willow limbs were very pliable when green, but extremely strong and staying that way even when they dried out. They would be needed in the next phase of the building process.

Thorec and Frietag went back to the willows for a second load they had already cut and piled. The sun just touched the horizon as they went.

Talut and the others all saw the smoke from the waste pit fire curling over the top of the hill far out in front of them. Tired from the long trek dragging the bulky mammoth tusk sledges, it gave them all a shot of energy to see their destination finally looming out before them. Their pace picked up slightly along with their spirits.

The sky slowly turned from bright blue to the more subtle shades of pink and pastel oranges as the sunset began. The temperature began to drop off with the diminishing effects of the setting sun. Another hard day was ending.

""""""""""

Tressie packed Branag's wounds with a fresh poultice and wrapped the thigh with a tea soaked skin over a clump of absorbent sage grass that she had placed directly over the wound. She tied another, slightly wider skin over the top of the first and tied it securely. The injuries had scabbed over during the night, and looked and felt a lot better this morning.

Branag walked around the camp to test his mobility, and quickly found that it didn't hurt him near as much as it had the day before. He helped the others to pack up all their traveling gear, and to take down the tent. He packed up his own shoulder pack and slung it into place, after a few trial steps he knew he could again carry his own load. With great satisfaction he fell in behind Tulie as Ludeg led them across the vast steppes into the bright morning sun.

""""""""""

Talut helped one work crew set four of the mammoth tusks into place and secure them into position on the new side rooms. Another crew led by Vincavec set the large wooden support posts between them. The work went quickly as all the holes had been dug the day before.

Following the last support post having been secured, most of the helpers scattered into several groups. The largest group of four went with Thorec and Frietag to search out more willow trees to harvest more of the flexible branches and limbs.

A group of three went with Averie out onto the steppes to cut and gather tall grass.

The last remaining three started digging a large pit close to where the dirt and rocks had been piled and stored near the front entrance to the lodge off to the right side. Talut and Vincavec supervised and helped this group.

By late morning the circular pit was completed and lined with rocks, the new main Mammoth camp outdoor fire pit was ready to go. A large load of additional willow branches had been brought up and stacked, and another load was being cut. Averie and her helpers had returned with heaping mounds of cut dried grass, and was out after more. Talut and Vincavec were busy punching small angled holes in the foundation between the support posts and the mammoth tusks. They utilized a sharp pointed stick and a mammoth knee bone as a mallet.

Salen, Regan, and Stolie had stopped helping Talut and Vincavec and begun cutting thin strips of rawhide from the three extra hides that had been used as ground cover for the tents as they had traveled. They cut the strips about as wide as a finger, the full length of the skins, dropping them into a large basket of water to soak as they finished.

Frietag and Thorec returned with their four helpers dragging several bundles of willow limbs. They had located more of the prized trees farther downstream on a knoll at the gentle bend of the river. This time the diameters of the limbs they had harvested also included long, thinner branches of fresh growth. By the time they were finished unloading, they had more than doubled the size of the existing pile.

They all paused for a midday meal and took a brief rest before going back to work. Most of them stayed close to the lodge and began preparing and sorting the various building materials for the next phases of construction. Frebec and Balaam decided to do some well needed hunting and took off around the hill and out toward the steppes.

Vincavec and Salen started jamming the larger willow branches deep into the holes that he and Talut had punched. The long thin poles stuck out of the ground at an angle from the base of the mammoth tusks toward the wooden support post in the center. They stuck up a little bit over Talut's head in height when they were firmly in place. He and Salen finished one side and went to work on the next section. In this section, the angles of the poles were reversed, so all the poles were pointed at the center wooden post.

Talut, Regan, and Stolie followed Vincavec's efforts and tied a horizontal support made from a large cut willow limb that was roughly the diameter of his forearm. The post spanned all the way from one mammoth tusk to the other, setting on top of the wooden support post at the center. Securing the branch with the soaked leather straps on each side in a cris-crossed fashion, tying them tightly. As the strips dried they would shrink up and tighten even more, naturally. They then began tying the angled willow poles to the new horizontal post, one by one.

The skeleton of the lodge was beginning to fill in nicely. Talut, Regan, and Stolie finished the first section of the wall and moved on to the next one as Vincavec and Salen had completed it and moved on.

Averie and two helpers followed behind Talut weaving the smaller diameter willow branches through the long poles, at an opposite angle forming diamond shapes between them. These were tied at each intersection also, and gave the frame even more structural support. As they were completing this portion of the exterior wall construction, they moved on to the next finished section.

Frietag, Brenan, Latie, and Morlie started the placement of another horizontal cross-brace across the top section of the tusks mid way into the natural curve as they pointed towards their intersecting points. They set the slightly smaller diameter pole on top of the support that Talut and company had secured. The men then put the women up onto their shoulders and, with the added reach this gave them, set these in place and tied them up.

Tazen and Jozen handed them up the large mammoth rib bones and they were tied in place between the two horizontal supports. The natural curve of the ribs followed the shape of the tusks rather well. The remaining distance to the apex of the roof would be filled in as the process was drawing to a close, later on.

The construction process continued on throughout the afternoon. It was a warm day and most of the camp worked bare chested, comforted by the soft breeze that blew through the valley. The framing of the lodge was almost halfway completed by the time the sunset slowly began.

""""""""""

Ludeg and the travelers reached the far edge of the plateau by the end of the day. It was decided to stay on the steppes for the night, as they needed to replenish their supply of fresh meat and could utilize the remaining daylight to hunt. Tulie, Ludeg, and Barzec dropped off their traveling gear and took off to the north. The rest stayed to gather supplies and make camp.

The hunters walked rapidly along the fragmented edge of the drop off, watching below them as they made their way. Every so often they would come across a well used trail that made its way up from the lower land below. They approached each of these with stealth and caution, hoping to catch some unsuspecting animal as it made its way up.

On the fifth trail they came across. they heard the snorting of something coming toward them and quickly fanned out and surrounded the top of the path. They held their spears ready a few paces back from the edge of the ridge. The top of the head of a spotted doe came into their line of sight, and they speared her as she got close to the top of the path. She slid a little way down the sloping trail before coming to a stop against a thick briar bush. The sounds of more deer scampering off through the brush below were heard as she fell.

Tulie went down the trail and gutted her where she lay, and working together they managed to drag her up the path and back onto the plateau. Ludeg wrapped her hooves together with thin straps and then pulled a full length throwing spear between them. Barzec and Ludeg picked her up by the spear, and they followed Tulie back to camp, walking heavily into the setting sun

""""""""""

The new Mammoth camp was a flurry of activity. Over half of the framing complete now, the pace of the work increased as the progress made spurred on their efforts. Crews worked in the different stages as they had the day before, filling in the walls incrementally.

Work began inside the lodge as well with the beginning placement of the large flat river rocks. They were set closely together as a paved isle walkway running the entire length of the interior all the way down the center. The rock paving surrounded each of the hearth fire places a body length all the way around them. Fitting the rocks tightly together like so many puzzle pieces was tedious and time consuming. Jozen and Frietag did most of the heavy lifting while Stolie and Regan filled in the spaces between the rocks with river sand.

Frebec and two helpers took the hunting sledge back out onto the steppes and around the back side of the wooded hill. They went to gather a large amount of annually shed reindeer antlers he had found during his hunting foray from the previous day. He had found them on the edge of a wooded hillside that bordered the steppes. There was also a full set of bison bones nearby that they wanted to bring back.

Talut and Vincavec finished securing the last heavy cross-brace. They took over placing the willow poles into the punched holes which freed up Morlie and Balaam to do other tasks. As each phase of the construction was completed, the workers fell in to help the activities going on behind them. This sped the process even more, and progressed abounded on the structure.

The spotted deer had cooked on the spit all night, with Tulie and Mamie taking turns tending it and the fire. The meat was sliced as it cooked, and stored in a tightly woven grass basket that Tressie had made. By morning all of it that was left to finish cooking would make a tasty first meal for them all.

The travelers welcomed the hot meal and the unusual leisurely start of the day. It was the first time since Branag had been injured that they had not broken camp and started off hurriedly at first light. Spirits were high and the mood of the camp was relaxed and jovial.

Branag's leg was healing nicely, and Tressie had dressed and wrapped it for the days trek. The morning was cool and damp with dew.

Barzec and Ludeg wandered around the perimeter of the camp in search of fresh edible greens as the deer finished cooking. They found a small patch of wild cabbage growing on the edge of a tangle of bushes and briars. The cabbage plants were small and still mostly immature, but green and inviting. The two men harvested only the largest of them, and returned to camp.

By mid morning they were on their way. Bellies full and bodies rested, the pace Ludeg set was a moderate one. The underbrush thickened for a while, and clear walking required a lot of twists and turns. The grasses and weeds were in mid growth, and knee deep in patches between the clumps of bushes and short trees. The day warmed considerably as they traveled, and what little breeze that blew was diminished in the low lands. Sweat dripped off them all, as the walking slowed due to the many obstructions.

Late afternoon found them along the bank of a clear stream in the shade of three short, gnarly oaks. Tulie suggested that they stop and make camp, tired from the all night cooking session she and Mamie had pulled.

"I think it's a great idea, I could use a bath." Barzec said, smiling. "I stink."

"I agree, you do stink." Tulie replied, wrinkling her nose as she laughed at her mates confession.

"Let's do it!" Ludeg said, dropping his shoulder pack and sling to the ground. He pulled his sweat stained tunic over his head in a smooth motion and threw it at Barzec, hitting him in the center of the chest. "This smells almost as bad as you do!"

Clothes hit the ground in rapid succession as it turned into a good natured race to get stripped and into the cool, clear water. Ludeg and Mamie were the first in, yelping at the sudden coldness of the stream like a couple of adolescent kids. Tulie was the last one to get in, her big pendulous breasts bouncing as she waded into the cold water. The small stream was only thigh deep at the center, but plenty deep enough to wash and play.

There was no soap root to be found, so they washed their bodies and hair with the aid of clean sand from the rocky bottom. After washing and lounging about for a while, they washed out their travel stained clothes and hung them out to dry in the low branches of the oaks.

Branag built a good sized camp fire, starting with the dead wood and twigs he found under the trees. He added green limbs cut from the smaller branches to generate additional smoke, and they all placed the drying leather tunics and leggings directly in the path of the smoky exhaust.

Mamie prepared a large basket of tea, and smooth, round cooking stones were brought up from the stream and put onto the edges of the fire.

They lounged around the fire naked while their clothing was dried by the smoky heat of the fire, feeling refreshed from their baths and frolic in the stream.

Barzec got up and turned clothes, and Ludeg added more green wood to the fire. Branag and Tressie went ahead and set up the tent, as it would take the better part of the remainder of the day to dry and loosen up their clothes.

""""""""""

The last of the frame was completed as dusk began to set in. A yearling aurochs haunch sizzled over the main camp fire, courtesy of Frebec and the helpers he took with him as they returned from gathering the antlers and bison bones earlier in the day.

Frebec's accuracy with the spear thrower was really good, and getting better. He had taken the young animal from quite a distance right between two adult cows. It had made for a heavy return load, and they were glad of the sledge they had brought with them. Fully loaded with antlers and bones, they had taken only the choicest cuts of meat from the young heifer with them on the sledge along with the hide. The rest they had left for the scavengers where she fell.

Fresh cattail shoots and baby carrots and onions cooked slowly in a steaming rawhide of vegetable stew suspended out on the perimeter of the hot fire. The succulent aromas tortured the weary workers as the scents went straight to their stomachs, especially Talut's. He just couldn't resist sneaking a slice of the roasting aurochs haunch, eating it hot off the point of his bone handled knife. He got away with it more than once.

A welcome feast was in the making as the work of the day drew to a close. More than a few of them went down to the river to wash and swim. The rest gathered and relaxed around the fire to watch the sun set and drink tea. The haunch was done enough to be served as darkness fell, and it was consumed with gusto.

The talk after the meal was centered on the next days tasks, and the need to hunt again. With as many mouths that had to be fed daily, a real supply of meat needed to be procured, and soon. Edible plants were now in abundance, though several varieties would not be ripe enough to harvest for some time yet, and they should be gathered for the camp also.

Talut and Frebec would lead a hunting party of a total of six men at first light. They would try to locate the small herd of aurochs that Frebec had encountered, or a band of red deer that he had also seen on the steppes.

Averie would take three of the women out with her in search of fresh greens and vegetables in the morning. There were several promising areas that had been found as the workers had scavenged the area for building materials. The locations were discussed and a route formulated.

A quarter moon shone brightly above them in a sparkling background of glistening stars in a clear sky. The long, hard day was ending.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Construction and Flatheads**_

Talut and his hunters left at first light walking directly into the brightness of the rising sun. They worked their way due east out onto the steppes speeding up into a slow jog. Clearing the side of the wooded hill that bordered the valley, they jogged on for a little while before Talut slowed them to a stop to observe the steppes. Shading his eyes with his hand, he looked out over the vastness of the grassy plains, searching. He saw several lumps sticking up above the level of grass far off to the northeast, the dark brown color standing out in the primary tans and greens. Looking into the rising sun made it difficult to distinguish very much detail. It was too far to tell what they were for sure, Talut guessed either aurochs or bison-probably aurochs. It seemed from where they were to be a small herd, but it was hard to be sure. Frietag stood beside him and spotted the lounging herd also, thinking that they were aurochs as he concentrated solely on the long distance shapes.

Looking directly east Frebec spied a large dark brown shape accompanied by a smaller one of a lighter shade of brown. He figured it had to be a female rhino or a single mammoth with young. Probably a rhino since she is alone, he thought. He looked hard through the glare of the sun for more clues. Tazen and Thorec saw the far away shapes that Frebec stared at, and studied the sight as well.

Looking down to the southeast off to the side by himself, Salen saw a herd of megaceros walking leisurely right at them, still a long distance away. They approached slowly as they stopped to graze every few steps, as yet unaware of the humans in their path. Salen licked his finger and held it up above his head to test the direction of the wind. He smiled as he realized the slight breeze was blowing from the direction of the giant deer towards them. Moving slowly and deliberately, he backed up closer to Frebec while trying to get a count of the herd.

Twelve-no thirteen, Salen counted to himself as he bumped into Thorec who didn't see him coming. Thorec grunted as Salen stepped on his foot and hit him in the chest with his shoulder inadvertently.

"Sorry Thorec," he whispered as he looked up at his old friend and smiled as he continued, "we have a herd of megaceros coming right at us."

Thorec stepped back tentatively and looked past Salen, seeing the deer. Tazen heard the whispering, and looked for himself while reaching over to touch Frebec's arm to get his attention.

""""""""""

The hot morning tea tasted even better than usual to the clean and refreshed group of nude travelers. They sat around inside the tent pulling and stretching their leather tunics and leggings to help regain some of the flexibility and softness. Even well worn leather clothing tended to stiffen up uncomfortably after a good washing. Spirits were high and jovial after the previous short days trek.

The sun just cleared the eastern horizon as they started out, naked from the waist down to traverse the sparkling stream. They all finished dressing and pulling on their foot coverings on the other side and continued on through the scattered brush.

Ludeg led them through the low brush in a weaving trail generally heading southeasterly. The morning was cool and the gentle wind they walked into was stronger than it had been since entering the lowlands. The sky was bright and a brilliant light blue and striped with long thin white curving bands of rippling clouds. The bushes and scrubs were now greening out nicely, the grasses and weeds growing taller in clumps and patches. Wild flowers sprung up all over, adding reds, blues, oranges, and pure whites to the colorful land. Spring was in full swing in the lowlands.

""""""""""

Brenan drank another cup of steaming licorice root based tea, sweetened with dried rose hips. It was his third since he had left Latie still wrapped up tight in her sleeping furs deep in slumber. Milling around the front of the construction site, he tried to concentrate on the impending days tasks. His mind kept returning to his nagging worry about Laties unusual behavior of the last few days. She had been sleeping later than normal, and going to sleep earlier in the evenings. With the training of healing he had received from his mother, Brenan tried in vain to diagnose whatever was wrong with Latie without having asked her any questions of symptoms or pains. He was becoming a worried and frustrated young man.

Vincavec and Balaam approached him at the entrance of the lodge, Vincavec carrying a cut off mammoth knee bone mallet in one hand and a small axe in the other. Balaam carried a double armload of reindeer antlers. He let the antlers fall to the ground with a rattling clatter that startled Brenan who was deep in thought and had not heard them as they came near him. Balaam grinned at Brenan's jerky reaction as he walked away chuckling to fetch another load.

"Vincavec," Brenan began thoughtfully, "do you notice anything unusual about Latie lately?"

"In what way?"

Given the unexpected opening, Brenan spilled all his thoughts and confusions in a sudden rush. "She has been sleeping later and later, and going to sleep earlier and earlier. She disappears for long periods of time in the mornings, and she eats like a bird one day and like a gorging lion the next-what's wrong with her? I've tried to remember all that my mother Priva taught me of the signs and symptoms of different illnesses, but I can't seem to figure out what is wrong with her. Vincavec-I'm worried, is Latie sick? What is going on? What is causing all these strange symptoms?"

Vincavec tried not to laugh at the young mans concerns for his promised, and took a deep breath to steady his voice before answering him. "Brenan, these are only the signs of her advancing pregnancy. There is nothing wrong with Latie-this is all normal, positive behavior."

It took a moment, then Brenan's worries all seemed to fall off his face as the Mamut's words took hold in his deeply troubled mind. Though well trained in the basic healing arts and practices, he had never really participated in the caring of pregnant women or the birthing processes at all. A proud smile slowly spread over his face, the very idea of having a child together with Latie at his own hearth again filled him suddenly with a deep flushing rush of satisfaction such as he had never known.

Vincavec watched the anguish disappear from his talented young friend with a knowing smile, wishing in some ways that he too was experiencing the joys of establishing a hearth with a mate-and a child. His thoughts involuntarily strayed back to the last summer meeting when he had been so infatuated with the beautiful stranger named Ayla, and the very thought of setting up a hearth with her still excited him. What a gorgeous, mystical, and powerful shaman she would be one day-and to know that she was to be gone forever had just devastated him at the time. Sometimes it still did. Vincavec had been completely unapproachable to the bevy of available women that had vied for his affections throughout the remainder of the meeting, oblivious to their advances. I should find a mate of my own, he thought again, having entertained the idea many times before. I should.

Vincavec put his hand on Brenan's shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze, slightly envious of him. "Everything is fine, Brenan, and your life is only going to get better and better."

""""""""""

Tulie reached as high as she could to pluck another blossom from the linden tree. She stepped back to the gathering basket sitting on the ground and pulled open the fold in her tunic and let the clump of flowers and buds fall down into it. The basket was over half full and a few bees buzzed around its edges, flying away as the flowers fell.

Mamie stood patiently behind her, and Barzec was waiting his turn as well. The linden tree was in full bloom, and they had all smelled it for a while before finding the short, stunted tree. Fresh linden flowers had a lot of different uses, and the thought of the fresh sweet flavor that it would add to their morning and evening teas had prompted them to take a break to gather all they could hold.

As Tulie returned to the lower branches of the tree to pick some more, she froze as her eyes picked up a thin wisp of smoke off to the south. She studied it for a moment before realizing that it had to be the smoke a camp fire.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Brenan stood on the large lower cross brace each holding on to the mammoth tusks for support and balance with one hand. Balaam and Jozen mirrored them on the opposite side of the structure facing them. Each side of the lodge skeleton had a helper on the ground, handing the loose antlers up as they were needed. Morlie helped Vincavec and Brenan, while Stolie handed them up to Balaam and Jozen. They worked to position the large antlers into place where the willow poles stopped short of completing the roof of the building at the very top. The antler bases were wedged tightly in between the willow poles and the top cross brace at the intersections and tied with wet leather strips, with the long tines pointing reaching upward. These were in turn tied together at the tines. Working from the tusks out, the spaces filled in rapidly meeting at the center. At the very top a good size space was left open directly above a hearth fire pit down below.

The first sections of installing the antlers were completed, and the four men hopped down and followed their helpers on to the next wall section.

Averie, Regan, and Latie walked to the northwest from the lodge along the base of the hill. They each carried large woven grass gathering baskets, along with their digging sticks. Though still early in the growing season, the land was rich with choice edible greens and vegetables.

The first that they found was near a large rotting log, the ground was covered with short, fat mushrooms. As they gathered them Latie saw the leafy green tops of carrots, and Averie located a small patch of young squash. Their baskets began to fill nicely with fresh bounty of the Mother.

""""""""""

Salen slowly and carefully reached out in front of him and gently pulled the wide clump of grass apart with his fingers. He peered through the slim break, watching the lead stag take a few steps closer and pause to graze again. Four large does and two yearlings stayed close behind him, the rest followed in a loose group a little way back.

Talut was stiff and sore from staying so still for so long in the almost-but not quite-hands and knees posture. He was huddled down almost on his side behind the widest and tallest clump of knee high grass, as close to the ground as he could get without lying down entirely. His hunters were all hidden in much the same way, in a wide vee shaped phalanx that he anchored with Frebec several paces off to his right side.

Each of them had cut an arm load of the tall grass and used it to loosely cover their bodies after they had settled into their well camouflaged hiding places. They had taken positions and hidden six paces apart flaring wider and farther apart as each pair went farther forward away from Talut and Frebec.

They had gotten into their final positions early in the morning. The sun was now approaching its apex and the long wait was nearing its end. The megaceros were almost to their front lines manned by Salen and Thorec.

The first five megaceros cleared Salen and Thorec on the front row of the hunters. The lead stag stopped suddenly and looked around as if he heard or smelled something, two of the does watched him as he searched for any danger. He snorted, getting the attention of the entire band of the giant deer. Three of them stepped forward toward the stag quickly. Though he could find no imminent danger, his senses were fully alert, he was ready to bolt.

With a sudden sharp shrill whistle, Salen jumped up and flung his spear with the powerful spear thrower at the nearest doe. Thorec, Frietag, and Frebec all followed suit a blink of the eye later. Talut and Tazen were close behind them as Talut's large throwing spear took the stag in the center of the chest as he leaped forward with the beginning of the confusion and carnage. Five of the deer lay struggling on the ground after the first volley, a large doe with two spears impaling her right behind the stag lay kicking and dying.

Frebec and Salen got off a second volley and took two more megaceros as they wheeled away from the ambush and the remainder of the herd scattered quickly out of range, thundering away. Talut and Thorec quickly finished off the suffering animals.

In the briefest of assaults, seven giant deer were down, and enough fresh meat had been procured to last the combined camp members for weeks.

The hunters were jubilant at their success. The task of gutting and field dressing the largest three deer began, with all six men taking part. A whole skin of a young aurochs was laid out on the ground and utilized as a carrying bag for the usable entrails. The first three deer were made ready, and the bag of useful organs was full.

Talut leaned down and picked up the front legs of the stag. Twisting his body as he stood up with the megaceros on his wide back holding the front legs over each of his massive shoulders. It appeared as if the giant deer was riding on his back as he started the walk back to camp, the deers back legs dragging the ground behind him.

Thorec and Tazen mimicked Talut's method of carrying the deer. Frietag pulled the heavy skin of organs over his shoulder, and they all fell in behind Talut, walking heavily.

Frebec and Salen worked on the remaining deer, and would stay and stand guard until the others returned. Frebec used his bone handled flint knife to make the first cut on one of the yearling bucks, Salen watched him work for a moment before moving on to the next deer.

""""""""""

Tulie watched the thin wisp of smoke off to the distance in silence, her mind raced. If it's the raiders we are sorely unprepared, she thought to herself, and probably badly outnumbered. Her brow wrinkled in concentration, and her worries compounded. They could have regrouped-all of them, her active mind reasoned. She contemplated their situation for a moment before speaking out to the others.

"We have company." She said softly, her voice carrying easily in the near silence of the early afternoon.

Ludeg and Barzec were the closest to her. Barzec was busy pulling down on a long limb rich with blossoms while Ludeg plucked all those he could now reach.

"What are you talking about?" Barzec asked, looking around them quickly, seeing nothing.

Ludeg stopped what he was doing and swept the immediate area within his vision also. Branag and Mamie stopped their efforts as well, and came around from the back side of the tree where they had been to listen in. Tressie and Tornec saw the gathering and joined them from over by the basket, a few steps away.

"Over there, see the smoke?" Tulie said, pointing to the south. They all looked in the direction she directed them to. "Looks like a camp fire to me."

Barzec's face grew instantly serious. "But whose fire is it?"

"And why are they camped in the middle of the day?" Ludeg joined in.

"You don't think..." Branag began as Tulie cut him off.

"I don't know just what to think-yet. But one thing is for sure, we are not in a very good position if we have to defend ourselves." Tulie's voice was as serious as the expression on her face.

"Oh great Mother, surely it can't be the raiders-can it?" Tressie moaned, fear gripping her hard.

"We do need to know, I'll go find out who it is." Ludeg said, looking to Branag as he spoke.

"Hold on, Ludeg-let's think about this for a bit." Branag said, and looked back to Tulie as he continued. "I think we could check them out from a distance, try to see who it is, don't you?"

"Yes, but we'll need to be more than a little cautious. If we stay downwind of them and..."

""""""""""

Three adult female cave lions and one that was not quite full grown sat watching as the two men finished field dressing the last megaceros from a respectable distance. They waited patiently for the moment.

Salen had seen them as they approached, and he and Frebec had kept a wary eye on them as they finished getting the deer ready to transport. Talut and the rest were in sight on their way back, but were still pretty far away.

Frebec cut the heads off the four remaining deer. The majority of the internal organs, save for the livers, bladders, and stomachs, were left on the ground. These would be bagged as soon as their help arrived.

It should be enough, Frebec thought, unless the lions are waiting for more of their friends to show up.

""""""""""

Vincavec and those helping him were on the last wall sections, tying the last of the antler tines together in place at the highest point of the roof. It was deep into the afternoon now-and hot. They had worked almost non stop since early morning, and it showed. The framing of the lodge was nearly complete.

Averie, Regan, and Latie had returned to prepare them a mid day meal, their gathering baskets overflowing with fresh goods. Now the three ladies sat in a semi circle at the base of the mound of fresh cut grass weaving large, tight mats. Each mat was as long as Talut was tall, and almost that wide. They were stacked neatly on the ground behind them as they were finished. The pile grew steadily.

""""""""""

"Let me go on ahead, I'll scout them out and come back for you," Ludeg proposed to them. "It will be hard to stay concealed this time of day, so I'll have to go slow as I get close to them."

They all stood in a loose group under the shaded branches of the linden tree. Bees buzzed around them, the sweet smell of the blossoms drawing them in from all around.

"I don't think we should separate," Tulie said, the leader in her being cautious as usual. All she really wanted was to get back home.

"Ludeg's right, Tulie," Barzec said gently to his mate. "We don't know who is out there, but we definitely need to see them before they see us. How else will we know?"

"I'll go with you. Together we can sneak up on the camp and see who it is," Branag said, looking to Ludeg as he continued. "We've hunted enough together to keep from being seen if we take our time and be extra careful."

Ludeg nodded as Tulie considered the idea with a concerned look on her face. She didn't like the plan too much, but she had no better alternative to offer. It wasn't safe to simply ignore the situation and move on. The distance between the small wisp of smoke and where they were now was really hard to gauge, drifting on the breeze its exact location could easily be distorted. Her best guess said that it was a pretty solid hike in any case. She thought about it some more and somewhat reluctantly made her decision known.

"All right, we'll do it your way. Branag you go with Ludeg, but whatever you do-stay well hidden. Do not let them know you are there, no matter who they are. We'll follow your trail until we get close and make camp behind you," Tulie continued, "you can come back for us before making any kind of contact, after you see who it is and find out if it is safe. Agreed?"

"Agreed, we will leave you markers as we go, and three stones to let you know where to stop and wait for us," Ludeg replied. "With any luck we'll know something before dark, but you may not see us until in the morning."

"Understood. You two be careful. I mean it," Tulie said with obvious feeling. "We'll stay here and have a cold traveling meal before we start out behind you. Take only your weapons and food, we'll bring the rest with us."

""""""""""

Vincavec, Jozen, and Balaam worked on cutting and removing small squares of frozen earth from the rear most section of the lodge at the base of the hill. It was the area where they would eventually have as their cold storage room when the lodge was completed. They stacked the cold bricks of earth around the edges of the hole as they enlarged and deepened it. It was hard, dirty work and the pit was only large enough for one of them to be inside at a time. They made quick progress by digging two squares at a time and then getting out and letting the next man dig two.

Averie had several helpers skinning and butchering the megaceros. They cut the meat into large pieces and wrapped them in their own skins after washing them in the river. She kept a large haunch out and prepared it for cooking on the spit after they finished.

Vincavec pulled the last square of frozen mud from the bottom of the pit and stacked it into the wall of frozen bricks they had built around the perimeter of the hole. The bricks around the outside were tightly packed together. He and his helpers then retrieved and stacked some of the large, flat paving stones against the outside of the walls, almost straight up and down. They covered the top by laying a large stone carefully on top of the walls, leaving only a small opening at the front wall. They covered the front opening with a doubled over bison hide, the hair facing into the hole, and anchored it with small rocks on the top of the cold cairn.

Averie and her helpers brought them the wrapped meat and Vincavec stooped down and leaned inside and stacked them into the back of the covered cold storage area. When all the bundles of meat were stacked neatly inside he closed it off with the bison skin and weighted down the bottom of the hide with more rocks.

Though it would not freeze the meat completely, it would keep it plenty cold enough not to spoil any time soon. It would be some time before the lodge would be complete enough and the cold storage room would be insulated well enough to freeze anything. For now, the cold pit would meet their needs.

""""""""""

Talut kept a sharp eye on the four cave lions as the rest of them prepared to tote the remaining giant deer back to camp. The lions had not moved since he and the other hunters had returned. Majestic and fearless, they simply sat patiently and watched. Talut liked Frebec's idea of leaving the heads and entrails for the lions, and hoped that it would be enough to keep them satisfied. The last thing he wanted was to have to deal directly with a pack of hungry cave lions.

They loaded up the deer and began the long walk back, Frebec watching their back carrying only his spear thrower loose in his hands as a rear guard. The rest of them were heavily loaded and walking slowly.

Frebec watched the lions over his shoulder as they all trudged back to the Mammoth camp. The lions began to mill about as they watched the hunters leave, and began moving forward only after the hunters were a good distance away. Frebec watched their every move closely.

The lead lioness was the first to get to the remains of the megaceros, and began to nose around the area, still keeping a watchful eye on the departing hunters. The adolescent lioness grabbed the first deer head she came to and grabbing it in her powerful jaws began dragging it between her front legs back the way they had come. She struggled with the weight of her load, not yet having the full strength of an adult cave lion.

The rest of the lions began to feast on some of the discarded organs. They ate their fill and began to drag away all they could carry back out onto the steppes without a backwards glance.

Frebec could still see them as they began to leave and breathed a sigh of relief as they moved away from them. He caught up to Salen, and took over part of his load telling them all about the lions leaving.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Branag approached a thick stand of short trees and dense bushes surrounded with knee high undergrowth. Moving ahead slowly and quietly, all their senses highly alert. They were close enough to the camp now to smell the tantalizing aroma of meat cooking over the fire. It was in the last stages of dusk, and their vision was waning considerably. They heard no sounds from the camp site, though they were close enough to see the soft glow of the fire as darkness came over the land.

Ludeg bent over at the waist as he skirted the last gnarly tree and crept up behind a chest high bush, with Branag a step or so behind him. He raised up slowly to peer through the leafy top twigs of the bush. His vision was partially obscured but he could make out a meaty leg spitted over the fire and three low tents in the background close behind it. Several people sat around the outside the tents and two tended the cooking meat. At this distance he couldn't see well enough to determine whether the people were male or female.

Ludeg motioned for Branag to join him, and they watched the slow activity of the camp together for a while. Branag tried to get a body count as he watched, the diminishing light making it more and more difficult.

"I can count six so far," Branag whispered softly.

"I've seen seven, one went into the tent before you stood up," Ludeg whispered back, still looking hard at the camp.

"That meat is almost ready, we'll probably get a good count of them when they gather outside to eat," Branag replied quietly.

Two came out from the center tent and walked to the fire, they picked up a few more limbs from a pile nearby. As one of them leaned down to place the wood on the fire, his face became visible in the fire light and Branag gasped.

"They're flatheads," he whispered in astonishment.

""""""""""

The evening meal at the Mammoth camp had turned into an impromptu, but very welcome feast. It was the first really well provisioned meal that they had taken the time to put together since they had begun the construction of the lodge.

The feast had turned this evening into an unplanned special occasion. Weary from the hard days work, it lifted all their spirits considerably. The variety and quantity of the fresh vegetables gave them all additional hunger pangs. The megaceros haunch that was roasting slowly over the fire dripped with succulent, rich fat that dripped into the fire causing small spikes of sizzling flames to shoot up. The fresh mushrooms and baby onions were simmering in with tender young cattail shoots and an assortment of ground nuts in a large hide off to the side of the fire.

The aromas wafted out in all directions, torturing the tired Mamutoi who sat around lounging and drinking a sweet alfalfa and raspberry leaf tea that only seemed to make them hungrier.

Vincavec was particularly pleased with the progress made on the lodge even though he had been short handed for most of the day. The small cold storage vault was a necessity that was sorely needed, but he had hated having to stop work on the structure of the lodge to build it. He was glad it was finished and out of the way, and almost full.

There were enough woven grass mats made and stacked up to begin the next phase of construction in the morning. Vincavec knew that he would need a lot of strong hands ready to work long and hard, and hoped that the big meal and a good nights sleep would find them ready. It does smell really good, he thought as his own stomach growled in anticipation. One look at Talut told him not to be the last one in line when the meal was served, the red haired brute looked as if he could eat the entire feast all by himself.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Branag worked their way slowly back in the direction to where they had left markers for the others to stop and make camp. They felt their way along carefully in the darkness, trying to make as little noise as possible. The quarter moon above them cast just enough light for them to be able to see a little, but details were vague at best. They felt their way using the blunt ends of their spears as prods to better get a better feel for the ground in front of them.

Ludeg was startled by the sudden sounds of a small animal running away from them in the rustling dead leaves and grass. Must have been a rabbit, he thought hopefully. Branag breathed a sigh of relief as Ludeg took another few steps ahead. They would both pause to study the ground in front of them as well as they could, then take a couple of steps forward. Then do it again. It was slow going and they were both tired and hungry, it had been a really long day.

The moon had slid a long way across the sky when Ludeg heard the faint, sharp tapping off to their left. He changed direction toward the rhythmic sounds and continued on as before, skirting a growth of twisted briars that stood in their way. As they cleared the far edge of the briar patch, the ground seemed to explode in front of them as they disturbed a group of feral hogs rooting around and feeding on fresh new grass and shallow roots.

Ludeg jumped backwards into a defensive posture, crashing into Branag who was only a step and a half behind him, just as Branag was pulling his spear up and out in front of him. They tumbled to the ground in a tangled mess of arms and legs as the panicking pigs scattered in several different directions all at once. A couple of the frightened swine almost running over the men as they thrashed around on the ground, trying to get back to their feet.

Ludeg finally rolled over and got to his feet and as he tried to turn to help Branag, he found that he could not turn all the way back around to face him. Branag's spear was stuck through the bottom of his twisted tunic preventing him from moving any farther. He quickly stepped back to give himself more room to move about, and reached up under his ripped shirt and hurriedly felt around for any wounds.

Branag felt the pressure of his spear as it was hung up on Ludeg and loosened his grip immediately, fearing the worst. His fears subsided somewhat as he heard Ludeg begin to chuckle softly.

"You owe me a new tunic, my fearless leader."

Branag was so relieved that he had to laugh also, as Ludeg pulled the spear out from the ripped tunic and held it out to him. They had all but forgotten to stay quiet, and were shocked to hear a voice from not too far in front of them.

"Over here, guys," Barzec said softly.

They both jumped at the sound, and it set them off on another round of laughter, though they were able to keep it much quieter this time. Barzec came up to them from out of the darkness and guided them back to the tent.

"Don't tell me what you've found out, you'll just have to tell it all again to Tulie," he said as they walked on. "I'm glad you found your way back."

The tapping sound grew louder as they made their way almost blindly up to the tent. Tulie sat on the ground outside the open flap tapping two small stones together as a homing beacon. A small basket of cold tea beside her on the ground.

Tulie handed them each a cup of tea as they sat down in front of her. Barzec sat next to Tulie, the others were all asleep inside the tent. There was no fire as they had not wanted to give away their location or presence unnecessarily. Over half the night was gone.

"You're not going to believe this," Ludeg began, taking a drink, "it is a camp of flatheads."

"Flatheads around here?" Tulie was astounded, they were not all that far away from the Aurochs camp. It was just three days or so on ahead of them.

"You're kidding us, aren't you?" Barzec was no less surprised as his mate.

"No, they are Clan alright," Branag said. "We counted nine of them, but there may be more."

"We waited until they ate their evening meal, but three of them took food into one of their tents, then came out later to eat themselves," Ludeg continued. "We really couldn't get an accurate count, but they also had some children with them."

"Well, it is not a hunting party then," Tulie said, thinking aloud, "and their summer meeting was last year, according to Ayla there won't be another for six more years."

"I wonder what they are doing here then," Barzec mused. "I don't remember any Clan living any where near here."

"Actually Barzec, there is a Clan cave not too far to the southwest of here-at least there used to be," Ludeg said softly. "I have known of this camp for quite some time."

"Where, Ludeg?" Tulie asked him. "Why haven't you told us of them before?"

"Several days walk to the southwest of here is a jagged range of rocky cliffs along the banks of the last river that we crossed. Where it makes a sharp turn to the south, I once stumbled across a camp of the Clan that lived in a large cave facing the river a few years back. At the time I was looking for a short cut to a Sungea camp to the northwest of there," Ludeg explained. "I didn't really think anyone was interested too much in a camp of flatheads anyway."

There was a prolonged moment of silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Why are they here?" Barzec asked to no one in particular.

""""""""""

"Good morning, Talut," Vincavec said with a smile as he watched the large man eating from a huge platter of cold leftovers from the feast of the night before. Talut merely nodded at him with a full mouth grin as he speared another piece of meat with his knife and bit off a chunk and chewed on it with relish.

Vincavec sipped a cup of tea and looked out at the skeleton of the lodge, already planning his day. The morning was cool and damp with a heavy coating of dew, and the sunlight glistened off the damp tusks and bones of the frame of the lodge. The structure was simply magnificent, he observed.

The camp was waking and milling about slowly this morning, well rested and in a collective good mood. The huge basket of hot tea and the abundance of cold food got worked over pretty hard as people got up and around.

Latie appeared at the entrance flap of the tent, and clutched her stomach with both hands as she walked quickly towards the waste pit. Brenan came out of the tent just behind her, and watched with an almost smug grin as she left. He walked over to the fire and dipped himself a cup of tea. Sipping the steaming sweet liquid, he watched as Talut filled his plate with food-again.

Brenan saw Vincavec over to the side of the lodge, and walked over and stood next to him.

"I wanted to thank you for pointing out what Laties morning problems are to me," he said, taking a sip of tea.

"It is the way of Mut, especially for first time mothers," Vincavec answered, seeing the confident pride in the young man.

"I seem to remember Priva making a tea from chamomile and the inner bark of wild cherry for women who were having problems with this type of morning affliction. Do you think this would help Latie?"

"You are correct, but a little datura could also be added to help relax her and help to settle her queasy stomach," Vincavec answered, impressed with the young mans knowledge of the healing arts. "I have what you need in my medicine pack, let's make her some. We should probably fix her a plate of vegetables before Talut wipes them all out as well."

Brenan smiled at this, looking over at Talut still eating as if there would be no tomorrow. The large headman looked over at them as if he knew they were talking about him and grinned, a trickle of juice running from the corner of his mouth into his flaming red beard.

""""""""""

Tulie poured a cup of water and sat down with the rest of the travelers. She was still sleepy, having been up late waiting for Ludeg and Branag to return. They look more tired than I feel, she thought as she watched them chewing on dried meat.

Barzec told the others of the news of the Clan camp, and after their surprise began to wane, the real discussion began.

"This seems so out of place, I think we should try to talk with them," Barzec said in conclusion.

"I don't think I could communicate with them very well," Tulie said, shaking her head, "besides, I am a woman, and they don't hold women in very high regard."

"I could probably converse with them, I could certainly try," Barzec said, looking at Tulie with a smile. "At least I'm male."

This brought a bit of laughter from them all, and Tornec spoke up as the levity gradually subsided, "I probably know more of the Clans language than the rest of you, the children of my hearth used it often. Rydag spent a lot of time with Nuvie and Hartal, I learned from them. Let's try to talk to them, I think I can do it."

"All right, let's get packed up then," Tulie said after looking to each of them, and seeing their approval.

""""""""""

Talut and Brenan waded in the ankle deep mixture of mud and dried grass near the large pile of dirt excavated from the floor of the lodge. They were pushing the dried grass into the mud with their feet making a thick slurry mixture. Averie and Morlie continued to spread additional grass on the surface as it disappeared, absorbed into the mud. The consistency of the mixture thickened as they worked.

Frebec and Salen brought up two more water bags filled from the river, and set them down. Gathering the two empty bags that lay nearby on the ground, they took them and went back for another load. The bags were the largest they had, and quite heavy when full.

Vincavec and Jozen were busy tying one of the large woven grass mats across the bottom section of the wall framing as it protruded from the hillside on the far side of the lodge, working from the ground up. They used flexible twine of twisted grass to secure the mat to the angled willow poles at close intervals. The mat was wide enough to span the distance between the farthest tusk at the back to just past the large wooden support beam at the center of the wall. They tied the next one overlapping the first mat and stretched it on forward to the next tusk. The mats reached a little higher than Vincavec was tall.

Tazen, Frietag, and Balaam began to transfer the thick mud mixture onto a hide laid out on the ground next to Talut and Brenan with flat sided palmate antlers with their tines cut off using them as scoops. They made a large pile, then grabbed the edge of the hide and drug the heavy load over to the area that Vincavec and Jozen were just finishing.

The rest of the workers started pulling huge clumps of the mix from the skin and began shaping it against the grass mats, at ground level. They worked it with their hands, pressing it out smoothly and roughly about the thickness of a forearm. They started at the hillside and worked forward. The first group piled and shaped the mud mix about ankle high, the next group took it about the same distance higher. The last group took fresh water from a basket and smoothed the wall of thick mud with their hands, slicking it out nicely.

As the first wall section grew almost to knee high, they continued on to the next section and began the same procedure there. The work continued on in this process for the rest of the morning without stopping, circling the framework of the lodge. The warm sun and light breeze dried the mud slowly behind them as they went along.

""""""""""

Ludeg stopped his fellow travelers at the same clump of bushes that he and Branag had hidden behind the night before to observe the Clan camp. They watched the activity of the camp for a while seeing nothing unusual as the camp women prepared their morning meal in a leisurely manner at the fire.

Ludeg led them around the edge of the bushes to show themselves and walked on towards them out in the open. They didn't get very far before they were noticed by the women who were tending the meat as it cooked. Their initial reaction surprised them all.

With guttural shouts from the women, the men of the Clan emerged from the large central tent with spears brandished. Their faces were as hard and as menacing as their weapons, it was rather obvious that the Others were not welcome and were considered a threat.

Two of the men strutted past the fire and took a strong defensive stance in front of the camp, the three other men flanking them. They held their spears across their wide, powerful bodies and flexed their strong arms in a warning gesture. The women and children simply seemed to vanish from sight.

Ludeg and Tornec walked on side by side, leading the rest of them directly towards the unhappy Clan men. The men of the clan were getting more and more agitated as they came closer. At about twenty paces away, Ludeg and Tornec held their arms out in front of them, palms up and stopped.

Tornec signed a simple gesture of greeting, and the men of the Clan were astonished. It seemed to agitate them even further, and they bared their teeth in a symbol of their confusion and unhappiness at the presence of the Others.

The Clan man on the left grunted and shoved his spear out in front of him in such a manner as to ward them off.

Tornec repeated the sign of greeting, then made a sign meaning 'friend'.

The Clan man on the right signed quickly and gruffly, 'What do you want, men of the Others?'

Tornec had a hard time with the fast signs, but got the gist of the meaning. He thought hard for a moment, then signed back, 'To talk only. Why Clan here?'

Though the signs of the man of the Others were crude and almost infant like in presentation, he was understood. The man on the right signed again, 'Where did you learn to talk properly?'

Most of the nuances of the finer meaning of his signs were lost on Tornec, and his own limited grasp of Clan language made his reply more difficult. He tried answering as well as he could, 'Know woman live with Clan-she teach talk Clan way.' He paused before pointing roughly at his own chest and speaking, "Tornec."

The man studied him for a moment, then pointed to his own chest and said, "Rug." His voice almost a grunt, and he spoke again as he pointed at Tornec. "Gorrnak."

Tornec replied quickly, "Rug."

"Gorrnak," he said again, then continued in signs with a hard look on his face, 'What do you want with us? There is no cave here to steal. Or are you here to try to destroy the rest of this Clan with your strange throwing spears?'

Tornec translated roughly what Rug had said for the rest of them, to their surprised horror and confusion.

The men of the Clan saw their reaction and were completely puzzled by it. The Others were upset and made those annoying mouth noises rapidly amongst themselves, bothering them even more.

Rug turned to the man next to him, speaking and signing quickly. "Borg" 'what do these Others care about us, why are they concerned?'

Borg was as confused by the reactions of the Others at least as much as Rug, he had no answers. 'We must ask "Mog-ur", only he will know.'

""""""""""

Rug didn't like the suggestion made by Borg, but he saw no other good alternative. He was still at odds with the Others that spoke correctly, even if it was barely understandable. Borg was right, only Mog-ur would know what to do.

'Follow me,' he signed and turned and signed to the other Clan men behind him. 'I will speak to "Mog-ur," these Others seem to be no threat.'

The entire group moved down to the fire, and stood around as Rug went into the large central tent alone. He was gone for a while before coming out of the tent and signaling for Borg to follow him back inside.

Tulie noticed the women partially hidden in the tall grass almost out of sight behind the tents, cowering down as she looked towards them.

When Rug and Borg reappeared at the front of the tent opening they were flanking and supporting an older man by the arms. He was obviously grievously wounded, there were bloody skins wrapped around his upper chest. They assisted him to a flat rock near the fire and helped to ease him down to sit.

Tornec and Ludeg looked to each other, both thinking the worst. Tornec approached the Mog-ur slowly, and sat on the ground in front of him at a lower level to show proper respect. He bowed his head for a moment, then looked directly into the deep brown eyes of the wizened old man who sat stoically before him. The old man acknowledged him with a slight nod.

'Why are you here, people of the Others?' he signed.

"Tornec" he said tapping his chest. 'Want know what happened Clan,' Tornec signed in return.

The Mog-ur was surprised, even though he had been forewarned that these Others could speak correctly. It was unnerving to see it for himself for the first time. The expression on his face gave none of his misgivings away as he pondered his next words.

'This Clan lived many days walk there, "Gorrnak," he signed and pointed to the southwest as he continued. 'Men of the Others came with strange and deadly throwing spears and killed the people of our Clan. They gave no warning, they killed women and children. Some of us got away, they were away when the Others came, out hunting or gathering food. This is how we came to be here, my Clan is waiting for me to go on to the spirit world. Then they will go on and search for a new cave.'

Tornec translated his words as well as he could for those who didn't understand, they all sat in rapt attention as the old Mog-ur signed so eloquently.

'Others throw spear Mog-ur?'

The Mog-ur simply nodded.

'How get away?'

"Borg" and "Rug" found me in my place of meditation away from the cave as they returned from hunting with these men. I was wounded.' Mog-ur went on as he waved his arm toward the three Clan men off to his right. 'The Others had thrown a spear and hit me in the chest, the men of my Clan carried me to a small hill across from our cave. The men of the Others had killed all the Clan who were there, we left and found some of our women and children gathering food at the river away from the cave upstream.'

Mog-ur paused as he looked out over the Others. He was startled to see their looks of disgust and horror as the man of the Others made the mouth sounds to them.

'We went away, trying to save what is left of our Clan. This is how we came to be here, our medicine woman was killed with the others at the cave. I will walk with Ursus soon, then this Clan will move on.' The Mog-ur allowed Tornec a moment to translate, then continued. 'The men of the Others came from the south, we came north to avoid any more of them. The other caves of the Clan are to the south, we don't know if they survive or not.'

Tornec watched as the Mog-ur signed, seeing his difficulty as his strength began to wane. "Mog-ur" we have medicine woman, will let help?'

Mog-ur was surprised, 'Why do you care about the Clan, it was your kind who attacked us?'

'Not all Others hate Clan,' Tornec paused, trying to remember the signs for his next words. 'Not all Others evil.'

'It is too late for "Mog-ur," I will walk with Ursus very soon. Even our Clan medicine woman cannot cure a spear to the chest. It is my time to go.'

'How many Others? Women too?'

The old Mog-ur was perplexed, in the Clan only the Mog-ur could count much past three. He held up both hands extending his fingers only, signaling eight. 'No women, men only.'

As Tornec translated, Tulie gasped aloud. "There were eight raiders that admitted to harming the Wolf camp. Surely they haven't..."

""""""""""

The walls of the Mammoth lodge were up to almost waist high by mid afternoon. The supply of cut grass was almost depleted, and the mound of excavated dirt had been roughly cut in half. The pile of woven grass mats was almost gone as well. The workers were all tired and covered with sticky mud. As the last wall section was slicked out, Vincavec called a halt to the days construction.

"Let's all get cleaned up and call it a day."

Talut approached him, his huge bare chested body streaked with mud and sweat. The grin on his face was almost playful in appearance.

"We'll need more woven mats and the cut grass to make them with soon. I'll get cleaned up and take a few men to cut some if you like."

"I'll go with you while the others get some rest and fix us something good to eat." He smiled at Talut, then looked back at the progress of the lodge with satisfaction.

"It's going to be a wonderful home, Vincavec." Talut's face glowed with the pride he felt at their growing accomplishment. It is really a magnificent structure, and the valley is so incredibly abundant, he thought. What a great place to call home.

""""""""""

Tornec looked to the Mog-ur, 'We camp here, leave morning?'

'We will share a meal with the people of the Others,' the Mog-ur signed, seeing the distress his words put on the faces of the men of his Clan. "Rug" have the women prepare enough food for our guests.'

Rug nodded and signed, 'Yes "Mog-ur." Then turned to Tornec, 'Set up your tent there.' He pointed to a flat area off to the far side of the fire.

Barzec and Ludeg left to go and retrieve the traveling supplies from the stand of trees where they had left them before approaching the camp. As they reached the top of the slight rise at the start of the trees, a movement caught Ludeg's sharp eye over the top of a bush out in front of them. He reached out and touched Barzec's arm, they both froze.

Ludeg pointed ahead as the top tines of a deer were barely visible as he moved slowly, seeing the movement just over the top of the bush. Barzec smiled as he spotted it, and both of them quietly positioned a spear into their spear throwers. They watched the tops of the antlers as they moved slowly.

Barzec pulled his spear thrower up and nodded to Ludeg as he let it fly. His spear struck the deer high in the neck and it stumbled from the impact. it straightened up to flee as Ludeg's spear hit him in the upper shoulder and knocked him down for good.

They both hurried to the fallen animal, but there was no need as he was quite dead. It was a yearling spotted deer, and Ludeg removed the spears as Barzec went on to gather their supplies.

""""""""""

The men of the Clan were surprised as Ludeg and Barzec cleared the gentle rise and into their line of sight with the deer as well as their supplies. Rug and Borg rushed out to meet them as they came into sight, walking heavily under their loads. They helped the men of the Others bring the fresh meat and supplies on into the camp.

The Mog-ur observed the interaction between the men, the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to concentrate clearly and for him to mask his increasing pain as the strength of his body continued to diminish. His health was going downhill fast. As much as he would really have liked to have gone back into the tent to lay down, his curiosity of the Others and how his Clan would get along with them intrigued him.

The four men unloaded their burdens on the ground away from the fire a few steps, and Tulie and Mamie took the tent from the pile of supplies and began to set it up with Branag's help. Mog-ur watched them with his interest piqued as the three of them all worked together with no obvious difference in the gender roles of tasks performed.

Rug and Borg stood beside and looked over the deer, showing their appreciation for the accuracy of the fatal wounds. Barzec and Ludeg conversed with them in a jovial way, explaining the details of the impromptu hunt. The tension between the men seemed almost nonexistent as they discussed the kill. Mog-ur observed them also, they could have all been men of the Clan the way they talked together, almost.

Mog-ur saw from the corner of his eye as Crag approached him from his left, followed closely by Troog and Draag. They all still carried their spears. Coming around and stopping a few feet in front of him, Crag knelt down on one knee to look Mog-ur in the eye.

'Should I get the women to clean the deer, Mog-ur?'

Mog-ur nodded and then signed, 'Have them come back to camp, and to bring the children also. Set your spears aside, you will not need them.'

Crag nodded and waved his hand at Draag who turned and walked quickly behind the central tent and beyond to fetch the women and children. Crag took Troog's spear from him and leaned it and his own spear against the outside of the nearest tent. He returned and knelt again before Mog-ur.

'Do you wish for anything, Mog-ur?' Crag asked, concern etched across his face.

'I wish for a hot meal of fresh spotted deer.'

The men relaxed at the signs of their Mog-ur, they knew he was in bad shape physically, and his words encouraged them. It had seemed that until the Others had come to their camp that he was almost ready to leave them for good. He looked decidedly better to them as he sat stoically on the flat rock. They had no wish to lose their beloved holy man.

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec walked side by side leading the other six men and women back towards the distant smoke of the camp fire still far out in front of them. Talut could already smell the cooking food in his mind and it quickened his steps as Jozen struggled to keep up with him. They each had a pole on their shoulders with a bulging hide stuffed with fresh cut grass hung between them.

Vincavec grinned as Talut went past him and watched with amusement as Jozen tried to match Talut's incredibly long strides.

"Talut, there will still be plenty to eat even if you are not the first one back to camp-I promise!" Vincavec laughed as Talut looked back at him over his shoulder with a grin as big as the headman himself splitting his flaming red beard in half, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yes, I'm sure that you are right Vincavec," he said as he continued his increased pace, "but will there be any left for you?"

Jozen howled with laughter as he almost had to jog to keep up. Balaam and Thorec sped up also, dragging Regan and Brenan along with them. Vincavec laughed as he watched it turn into a good natured race and sped up himself to join in on the fun as Morlie squealed behind him, laughing as they ran.

""""""""""

The meal would be served around dusk, the cleaning and cooking was all being done by the women-both Clan and Others. It had begun a little awkwardly, but gradually things smoothed out as they performed the tasks that they were all so familiar with. There were differences in specifics and techniques, but they seemed to learn from each other with good humor.

Tulie knew enough about the hierarchy of the Clan from Ayla's discussions to know that the cooking and cleaning was considered women's work, so she had told the men to let them handle it. She had been surprised at some of the herbs and spices that the Clan women rubbed into the rear leg of the deer before it was put onto the spit. The array of fresh greens and vegetables were arranged in different baskets to be cooked in differently prepared dishes. Tulie was impressed at the rich selection of the Mothers bounty that they had gathered.

The men lounged around the fire, close to the Mog-ur. Rug and Draag seemed especially interested in the flint points on the spear tips of the full size throwing spears of the Others. They had already seen the devastating results of the weapons. Branag explained the flint knapping techniques and subtleties to them, mostly through Tornec who acted as his interpreter. All the men of the Clan were taken in by the conversation centered on the flint tipped spears.

Mog-ur watched as the differences between the cultures faded somewhat as the commonalities came to the forefront. He suspected that on most cultural specifics there would not be so much in common between the two factions of humanity, but it warmed him to see the hunters comparing the tools of their trade. Hunters were hunters, despite their differences he mused. Mog-ur also enjoyed the two flint knappers dissecting their various techniques and general knowledge of the specific skill of working the stone. The Clan and the Others were actually enjoying each others company. This pleased him, and he made a decision, beckoning Tornec with a gesture.

'After our meal. I would be pleased to allow your medicine woman to take a look at my injuries.'

Tornec was pleasantly surprised, and signed, 'I make happen, "Mog-ur."

Talut filled a third heaping platter of food and sat back down on the log between Vincavec and Brenan. Latie sat next to Brenan and chuckled as he returned with his food.

"They will probably allow us to eat again in the morning, Talut," she began with a huge, beautiful smile on her face, "that is if you don't eat it all by yourself tonight."

Talut would have laughed at the daughter of his mate had his mouth not been so full, but the others made up for his lack, howling and joining in on the banter.

"We will have to hunt mammoth soon, if he keeps this up," Brenan quipped.

"Maybe the giant sturgeon will come this far north," Vincavec added.

Talut's face turned redder and redder as they continued, but he never missed a bite through his distorted, bulging smile.

"Leave that hard working man alone," Averie said, smiling. "Talut, I'll cook you all the food you want as long as you keep building this wonderful lodge."

"Absolutely, Talut, eat all you want-we can build another cold storage area-or two," Vincavec said as he barely controlled his laughter.

Darkness fell on the happy camp, and the cool breeze soothed them. Clean from bathing in the river and content with full bellies, they all sat around drinking tea and enjoying each others company. It had been a really productive day.

""""""""""

Dusk fell at the camp of the Clan, and the succulent aromas of the feast announced that the meal was finally ready. They were all hungry, it had been a mentally trying day for everyone. Too many variations from all their normal routines.

The cultural problem of who received the choicest portions of food was resolved before it ever came to a head. In the strict hierarchy of Clan tradition, the serving order was determined by status. With the Others, the serving order was more random and relaxed, the children usually being served first. Both societies, however, always deferred the first choice to their guests.

Tulie and Inca, the Clan woman with the highest status, sent the rest of the women to sit and relax as they took over the situation wordlessly between themselves. They both filled platters of food and began to pass them out as everyone else sat around, starting with Mog-ur. From there, they simply worked their way around the circle of people as they came to them. It was not technically correct for either culture, but no one seemed to be overly bothered by the deviations from their normal ways. Everything was so different and strange on this day anyway.

Ova, Aba, and Etra were probably the most uncomfortable with the serving order, but they hid their reservations well by keeping their heads demurely low most of the time. The children, Brug and Ooga, sat wide eyed and curious as the food was passed out, between Ova and Aba. Their young, inquisitive eyes were everywhere at once, they were both three years old.

The meal was enjoyed, slowly at first as the awkwardness of the mixed group of people had everyone a bit self conscious, but this passed as they ate from the delectable fresh dishes. Having been cooked by women of both cultures, it was not the usual flavorings that either group was used to. The variations of tastes pleased and intrigued them all, even the children commented favorably with all the enthusiasm of their innocent youth.

Mog-ur was taking it all in, very little escaped him. The food was pleasantly exotic, reminding him of the huge feasts of the summer Clan gatherings. The women there all strived to out do each other and many new and different things were tried. The thing that surprised him the most was the odd behavior of the men of the Others. How they seemed to have as much respect for their women as they did for each other. They treated the women as equals, and perhaps even more than that. It appeared to him that the incredibly large woman might even be considered a leader of sorts. She certainly commanded the respect of the men and women alike. How very odd.

Mog-ur felt slightly intimidated by this large woman, though he allowed nothing of this to show outwardly. The Others as a rule, all seemed to be larger in stature than the people of the Clan, generally. Though the Clan were much stockier and more heavily muscled, these people were all so tall-especially Trull-ee. She didn't seem to use her size to intimidate, though. She wore her strong body with the quiet confidence of a hunter-that's it-it came to him in a sudden rush of realization. This woman is a hunter! His mind reeled with the thought, the Others don't have the normal demarcation that we have between males and females-how extraordinary. How incredibly different they are, he thought, do they all have the same memories?

There was not a lot of conversation during the meal. Several of the Others made occasional favorable comments and compliments of the fine and unusual tastes of the different dishes. The Clan women were pleased but slightly embarrassed by the open compliments, this was just not normally done in the Clan. To them, a job well done was enough, too many compliments could make the spirits jealous or even angry. They were pleased in a general sort of way that they had represented their Clan well to the people of the Others.

Tulie and Inca began to collect the empty platters as they motioned subtly for the other women to stay seated. As uncomfortable as it was for them to sit still and not help, they complied with Incas wishes.

Inca transferred hot cooking stones into a sizzling large basket of tea as Tulie dipped out cups of the sweet tea and passed them around.

Branag and Draag got up and stirred and rearranged the scattered coals and remnants of burning sticks in the fire pit. They piled them up into a small pyramid that brought up a sudden plume of thick smoke. They added fresh sticks to the glowing coals and soon had a renewed fire going as the smoke cleared and the flames reached delicately skyward.

The little girl, Ooga, yawned and leaned over against her mother who put her arm around the young child and pulled her close to her chest. They cuddled like this for a few moments before the child fell asleep in the comfort that only a mother could provide.

Tulie watched the touching scene, reminded pleasantly of similar memories from long ago as her own daughters had done the same thing so many times.

Mog-ur looked to Tornec beside him, "Gorrnak" I am curious to know why "Trull-ee" was so surprised at the number of the men of the Others who attacked my Clan,' he signed.

'Will try explain, "Mog-ur", is long story...'

""""""""""

'...this how we come be here,' Tornec signed, finishing the long tale of their journey and mission.

'I have heard stories of leaders doing strange and evil things before. I think that the evil spirits sometimes take over the minds of weak men, making them do bad or stupid things. I must meditate on this, "Gorrnak". Mog-ur was fascinated by the story of the Others, it gave him a multitude of insights as to who and what these people really were. It also added to his confusion.

The rest of the people of the Clan were also thunderstruck at the long tale Tornec had laid out. It was unfeasible that the Others were actually fighting amongst themselves over the humanity of the Clan. They had never even considered that the Others were not human, this was obvious to them, they were just not Clan.

Silence fell over the mixed group of people as they each pondered the story and all its implications to themselves. For the same band of raiders to have wreaked such havoc on them all was a twist of fate that was almost impossible for the Clan to even begin to comprehend.

Brug had long since fallen asleep in Aba's lap, and she took the lull in the conversation as an ideal opportunity to put the sleeping boy to bed in the tent. Ova did the same with Ooga. Both women were amazed at the story, and still uncomfortable that they were allowed to be party to the conversation at all. This was normally the domain of the men only. It had been a full day of the strange and unusual. They returned to their seats, not wishing to miss anything.

A lone wolf howled off in the distance, his clear ringing song putting a fitting end to the long silence within the camp. Mog-ur felt the song deeply within himself, the grey wolf was his birth totem. He knew now that his totem was telling him that it was the proper time.

"Gorrnak", please ask your medicine woman if she will treat my wounds now,' he signed eloquently with all the grace of the Mog-ur that he was.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Builders and Healers**_

Rug got up and walked into the large center tent and returned shortly with three loose sleeping furs. He laid out two of them on the ground three steps away from the edge of the fire to take advantage of its light, but far enough away from its intense heat to be comfortable. The third he rolled up and placed it at the far end of the furs.

Tressie retrieved her medicine pouch from her shoulder pack in the traveling tent and returned and sat down on the ground with her legs crossed next to the furs, away from the fire. Mamie approached her and sat down next to her holding a small stack of soft skins.

Tulie brought her three small wooden bowls, two of them half filled with water. She then returned to the fire and started water heating in a small woven basket utilizing cooking stones.

Tressie removed two small pouches of herbs, and mixed them into a bowl of cool water with her fingers. The ground up marigold petals and datura powder mixed quickly into a milky yellowish solution. She took a small strip of the soft skin of a hare and set it into the bowl to soak. Tressie then rummaged through her pouch in search of other medicines.

Tornec and Rug helped Mog-ur to stand, and led him carefully over to the furs. With great care they supported him at the shoulders and lowered him into a sitting position. Mog-ur shut his eyes tightly as waves of pain shot through him as he was helped to sit down in the center of the soft furs. He made no sound as the pain of his injuries wracked his upper body in powerful pulses, his stoic facial expression never changed or wavered.

Crag began a rhythmic thumping on the ground with a bone from the foreleg of a deer. The rhythms were picked up by the other men of the Clan with sticks, then Branag and Ludeg joined in also. The rhythms were strangely asymmetrical, and haunting. It took a great deal of concentration for Branag and Ludeg to keep up with the rest of them.

Mog-ur relaxed a little as the rhythms first surrounded him, then permeated his entire consciousness. He reached up and held his amulet with his left hand and sent out a silent thought of thanks for the protection that his totem had always given him. He thought of Ursus, drawing strength from him as always.

Tressie dipped a cup of hot water from the steaming basket Tulie had set next to her and poured it into a bowl with sunami and willow bark shavings, allowing it to steep. She added a liberal amount of datura to the mix as its color changed from light brown to auburn. The potion was still steaming hot, and she set it down on the ground beside her to finish steeping and to let it cool. Mamie cut a skin into wide strips, setting them on her leg as she finished them.

Mog-ur watched the two women as they prepared to treat him, mentally comparing them to the methods used by the medicine women of the Clan. It took his mind off the pain a little as he observed their efforts. He saw no hesitations in the woman, Tress-ee, as she pulled various medicines from the small pouches. Mog-ur wasn't all that confident in her skill level, but was interested to see just how she was planning to treat him.

Mog-ur held little hope of actually recovering, and had long since prepared himself for his journey into the spirit world. In fact, he actually welcomed the prospect. The Mog-ur in him had no fear of going before Ursus, and the thought of seeing the spirit world in all its glory excited his curiosity to no end. The biggest regret he had centered on the safety and well being of his Clan, and for this alone he was determined to try and stay in this world for as long as possible. They were, after all, his responsibility.

Tulie brought another de-haired skin cut into three wide strips, and sat down across from Tressie. Tressie tested the potency and temperature of the steeping potion by tasting it. It was cool enough to drink, and the strength of it seemed correct. She handed it to Mog-ur nodding her head as he took it from her.

Mog-ur raised it to his lips and tasted it, the flavor was similar to potions concocted by medicine women of the Clan. This comforted him and he drank the rest of it down, then handed the cup back to Tressie.

Mog-ur felt another stab of recollection as it hit the back of his tongue, the bitter after taste was just like another brew a medicine woman of his Clan had given him when he had sustained an injury some time ago. The familiarity of the medicinal potion soothed him even more and gave him a greater level of confidence in the potential of Tress-ee's skill and knowledge. He could feel the effects of the mixture already beginning to affect him, and the constant pain he had felt and had to mentally dominate for so long began to ease ever so slightly.

Mog-ur looked directly into Tressie's eyes, she returned his look and they held this posture for a long moment. His eyes sparkled slightly as he slowly nodded to her and signed with his right hand, 'You may begin, "Tress-ee", medicine woman of the Others.' His hand released his amulet that he had been holding and he sat up a little straighter and stronger, he showed her that he had no fear.

Together the three women started carefully removing the bloody skins wrapped tightly around his chest. As they reached the last one, a thin trickle of fresh blood began to seep. Tulie stood up and got behind Mog-ur and held him firmly by the armpits, and slowly and gently lowered him into a prone position with his head resting on the rolled fur. She returned to his side and sat back down.

Tressie pulled the last wrap from his chest, and saw the open wound for the first time. She gasped at the gaping, bleeding hole. Two of his ribs were shattered at the lower left side of his chest. Blood gurgled and air bubbles came up in spurts each time Mog-ur took a breath from a jagged hole as wide as three of her fingers held together. Tressie took the skin that she had soaking in the cleansing solution and started cleaning around the wound. Tulie and Mamie used the smaller skins to dab the open area as the blood continued to seep.

"Tulie, I have never treated a wound this size and depth." Tressie was flustered, the only possible procedure she knew to do, she had never done before-but she had seen it done. "Get a spear from Branag, one of his small spear thrower spears, please."

Tulie got up and did as she was asked while Mamie held pressure on the open wound to slow the bleeding. Tressie searched for and found another packet from her medicine pouch. She took the last unused bowl and dipped it into the basket of hot water. She then poured the entire content of the packet of tea tree bark extract into the hot water and mixed it in with her finger.

As Tulie sat back down, she held the short spear out to Tressie.

Tressie looked to Tulie and spoke slowly and precisely. "Break the spear in half, and sharpen the wooden end to a blunt, smooth point. Then put the tip of it into the fire and let it burn for a little bit and hand it back to me."

Tulie nodded and turned toward the fire behind her. A loud snap was heard as she broke the lightweight spear in two with her powerful hands. She pulled her flint knife and shaved the ragged edge smooth quickly, and set the tip into the flames near the coals. The dried wooden shaft caught fire in a hurry, and she turned it to allow it to burn equally around. She turned back to Tressie.

"Scrape the point softly to remove the loose ashes, then give it back to me," Tressie said, and turned to Mamie and continued, "Pour a small amount of this directly into the wound, then keep the rest of it ready." She handed Mamie the bowl of tea tree extract.

Tulie held out the broken spear to Tressie.

Tressie looked directly into Mog-ur's eyes, holding the spear shaft up for him to see its glowing end. "Mog-ur, this will hurt."

Mog-ur nodded, he knew the meaning of her words without needing translation, and did not relish the thought of what was to come. His jaw set firmly as he readied himself for the imminent pain.

Tressie got a different grip on the spear and as Mamie pulled back from lightly dousing the wound she took the hot end of the spear and touched it lightly to the outer edges of the ragged hole. The flesh sizzled.

Mog-ur felt the searing pain as it shot through the haze of the pain potion, it took all his mental training and strength to remain motionless. His jaw clenched tighter, his fists drew up tightly. It almost felt as if he were being hit by the spear that injured him all over again. As Tressie circled the wounded flesh with the glowing tip, the pain increased to almost unbearable levels.

Tressie finished the circle of the top portion of the wound, and handed the spear back to Tulie. "Again."

Tulie repeated the heating and scraping of the glowing tip, and handed it back to Tressie.

Tressie worked the spear tip deeper into the depths of the wound this time. As she finally touched the glowing tip to the bottom of the bloody crevasse, Mog-ur's body jerked very slightly as he lost consciousness.

""""""""""

With Mog-ur unconscious, Tressie picked up the pace of her ministrations. It would be much easier to work on the gaping wound without having to worry so much about hurting him. She had Tulie put the spear tip back onto the fire again, and prepare it for her. Using the hot tip for the third time, she had most of the bleeding finally stopped.

Rug and Draag both saw Mog-ur pass out, and Draag looked as if he were going to get up. Rug shot him a look that stopped him, and he went back to his drumming. Rug looked to the other men of the Clan and made sure they were also staying put. Like it or not, Mog-ur had told him privately not to interfere with the medicine woman as she treated him.

Mamie cut two palm sized squares of the hare hide, and soaked them in the bowl with tea tree bark extract. She then cut another, larger one and added it to the bowl also.

Tressie tried to pull the two broken ribs back closer together, to close the gap of the wound. Lining them back up to their original position proved to be very difficult, and the jagged edges where the flint tipped spear had penetrated and splintered them made it even harder. Clan bones were heavier and stiffer than the bones of the Others, and Tressie's experience with setting broken bones was limited anyway. She felt some of the heavy ligaments tear as she struggled with them, prying the end of a splintered rib up and over to where it belonged. The other end of the broken rib was also splintered, and Tressie could not get it all the way back into its place. It barely touched its other half.

Tulie watched her struggles, and leaned forward and offered her help. "Tell me how to help you."

"It has been too long, the bones just won't line back up all the way. They are so thick and strong I don't know what to do now." Tressie's face bore her frustration, and tears clouded her eyes.

"It appears that you have them close, will they not finish growing back together on their own?" Tulie asked her looking at the mangled flesh. "Or should I try to pull them closer together for you?"

"They will have to grow back from where they are, Tulie, I have already damaged the ligaments by pulling on them so hard," Tressie said, and looked back at the open wound that was now closed up to about a third of the size that it had been. "Mamie, let me have the patches soaked in the tea tree oil, please."

As Mamie wrung them out back into the bowl, Tressie watched the wound as it still allowed a little wheeze of air to escape each time Mog-ur took a breath. It was much less than it had been, but was it enough? She pondered the thought as Mamie handed her the first patch. Tressie laid it over the seared flesh, poking it into the gape of the hole very slightly. She took the second patch and placed it loosely over the first. The last patch was twice the size of the first two, and Tressie poured more of the mix from the bowl directly on it until it was saturated and stuck to the others.

Tressie took the first wide strip of de-haired leather from Tulie, and slid it under the Mog-ur's back as far as she could, then Tulie rolled him over a little farther very gently as she got it the rest of the way through. She wrapped it around his chest loosely, then worked it under his back again.

Tulie helped Tressie pull it tight over the patches and tied it securely around the bottom of his chest. They repeated the process with another, slightly wider strap. By the time the second strap was in place, they were both sweating from the physical exertion.

Tressie leaned her face in close to the Mog-ur, and felt the power of his breath against her cheek as he exhaled. It was good. She felt the strength of the pulses in the base of his neck, first on one side and then on the other. The pulses were not as strong as they should be, he had probably lost too much blood, she thought. Tressie could help this condition with certain medicines, but she had none of them left in her pouch. She had used them all on Frebec during the long journey to the Mammoth camp. It would be necessary to find more, Mog-ur's life could very well depend on it now. If he was strong enough to survive the pain potion and not lapse into the killing sleep, that is. Tressie pondered making a stimulating mixture to help him wake up, but thought that it would be best to wait and see if he could wake up on his own first. Her limited experience hindered her as she wasn't sure just how long she should wait, she was going to have to wing it. She hated the indecision that she felt.

Tressie had done all that she knew to do, all that she could do for now. For the first time since she had started working on Mog-ur she could sit back and relax. Her hands shook ever so slightly in her lap from both the exertion she had put out as well as the mental strain she felt. Taking a deep breath, she mentally went over all she had done, trying to think if she had forgotten anything. She clenched her fists to calm herself, and was pleasantly surprised as Inca was suddenly at her side and held out a cup of hot mint tea. Tressie nodded her head gratefully as she took it from her and took a sip. It tasted great, sweet and soothing, and she took another drink and smiled at Inca who cringed at what she perceived was a grimace.

Tulie saw this and signed slowly and carefully, unsure of her memories of the correct way to say what was on her mind, 'The medicine woman grateful.'

Inca nodded and relaxed as she handed Tulie a cup also, then returned to the fire and brought Mamie one. The Others are strange, she thought as she watched the women drink tea and rest, but they seem to be skilled healers. She was content in the thought that Mog-ur had been treated with competence. Inca was no medicine woman and therefore she knew only that her perception of the women of the Others had convinced her that they knew what they were doing. It was enough for her. For now. Only time would tell her the rest.

The drumming softened a bit as it continued on. The men of the Clan believed that the drumming helped to keep the protective spirits close by and pacified them enough to ward off the evil spirits.

Tornec and Draag got up and fed the fire, then returned to the semi-circle of men and sat back down. The flames crackled and shot higher into the dark sky as the new limbs caught, casting eerie shadows that danced around them. This heightened their feelings that the protective spirits were among them, and gave the Clan men more confidence and security.

The first wolf song came from the south, after a third repetition of his haunting howl in the distance, a second wolf started his song from somewhere in the east. The song of the wolf from the east became a pair of wolves howling almost, but not quite, in unison. The three wolves combined their ominous songs into a beautiful tribute to the night.

The men of the Clan picked up the tempo of their drumming as they all knew that the totem of the Mog-ur was now with him, helping him to combat the evil spirits. They felt sure that he would win his struggle now that his totem was helping and protecting him. They were now much more hopeful, for the first time since they had found him wounded, they thought that he had a chance.

""""""""""

Latie sat between Brenan and Talut on a log near the fire. She had one hand on her slightly protruding lower belly, and her other held a cup of chamomile and alfalfa tea, topped off with a sprinkle of fresh yarrow. Content to be so close to the two men that meant the most to her, she leaned her upper body against Brenan in a tender show of her love for him. Latie couldn't remember any time in her life that she had ever been happier than right now. Brenan had taken her heart so totally and completely, and he was so kind and considerate to her. She couldn't wait to make it official and mate him formally.

Talut could see the overwhelming happiness and contentment in the daughter of his hearth, and it warmed his heart. Of all the children that Nezzie had given him, she was the one that reminded him so much of Nezzie when she was a vibrant young beauty herself. Talut could refuse her nothing, and tried to be sure that she had everything her heart desired, always. Seeing her so happy with Brenan gave him the optimistic hope that she would never leave the Lion camp. It was every parents dream, to watch his children grow and to be presented with grandchildren.

Talut was acutely aware of the loss of so many of his beloved Lion camp members in the last three seasons. It was still so hard for him to accept the loss of Ranec, and he was almost glad that he would not be there when Tulie had to break the news of his demise to Wymez and Nezzie. It will break their hearts, just like it had broken his. With Danug off on his journey, and Ayla and Jondalar gone on to his home so far away, the lodge seemed to have lost some of its diversity. Mamut left a void that would never be filled, either in the Lion camp or in his sizeable heart.

Brenan was a welcome addition to his camp, he thought as he pondered all the skills of the young man. Talut had always relished the unusual as well as the highly talented. He thought of all that he had learned about Brenan since his arrival. He had shown above average skill with the spear thrower, he was a very competent healer, and he was almost as good a Mamut as Latie was. Brenan was even an accomplished tool maker. There was a lot more to Brenan than showed on the surface, he thought, though he is young to be so talented in so many different fields. It will be fun to see how he grows, and how he handles being the man of his own hearth.

Brenan put his arm around Latie, loving the closeness that he felt with her body pressed lightly against his. Latie finished her tea and lay her head back on his shoulder, cuddling even closer to him, her long dark blonde hair tied behind her head with a single strip of thin leather. Brenan couldn't resist her, ever. He leaned his head down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

Never before in his life had he felt so entirely complete. Love, a word that had only had meaning for him with Preva and Bremac before, now held a new and totally different meaning for him. The love he had for his mother and the man of his hearth didn't compare to the all encompassing, all consuming feelings he had for Latie. This was definitely something new. As much as he enjoyed helping the Mammoth camp construct their new home, he longed to return to the Lion camp. It was there that he would get to set up a hearth with Latie. It was there that he was anxious to begin the rest of his life.

""""""""""

In the midst of the distant cry of the wolves, Mog-ur's eyes flickered. Tulie saw the movement and touched Tressie lightly on the arm to get her attention, she had been dozing while sitting up. Mog-ur took a deep breath, and his body twitched. His eyes opened and his face turned to a grimace as the pain wracked him.

Tressie touched his cheek with the back of her hand, feeling his warmth and gauging it mentally. He was a little warmer now than he had been before.

Mog-ur looked up at her as he felt her gentle touch, the hand he felt on his face was cool. He lay very still for a long moment, his powerful mind still a little fuzzy and muddled. He concentrated harder. The pain is greater, but in a different way, he surmised. It hurts more to breath, but my body actually feels almost refreshed. Mog-ur continued to evaluate the signals his body gave him, and for the first time since he was attacked he dared to have hope.

Tulie handed Tressie the heated cup of medicinal tea that Tressie had prepared for when Mog-ur woke up. The mixture contained a pain inhibitor and a mild stimulant. She had reheated it while Tressie continued to evaluate him.

Tressie took the cup and leaned over to help him to drink. It wasn't a comfortable position for him to do anything, much less drink while laying down, but between the two of them they managed. Tressie's confidence grew as the Mog-ur looked up at her and slowly made an eloquent sign, 'This man is grateful.'

Tulie softly translated his words.

The drumming began to falter as the men saw the activity around the Mog-ur, then stopped all together as they approached cautiously. The silence was total, only the crackling of the fire made any sound at all.

As the men of the Clan came closer in a loose group, a single wolf from the south sang out breaking the silence. The lone wolf song was clear and precise. The Mog-ur felt the presence of his totem and drew strength from him as always. He sent out a silent thought of gratitude to the powerful Grey Wolf.

The men of the Clan felt the power of the moment, and they too were grateful.

""""""""""

The Mammoth camp got an early start in the bright morning sunshine, it was a hive of activity. Starting with the making of fresh mud and straw, the assembly processes began anew. The walls of the lodge were now just above waist high all the way around, and soon would grow taller with the combined efforts of the bustling camp.

The partial walls formed from the previous day were dry on the outside, but not completely cured all the way through to the center. It would take another few days of sunshine, heat, and the constant breeze that blew to cure them the rest of the way through to the core. They were plenty solid enough to add more material to the tops though, and to continue building more height to them.

The energy level of all the workers was high and jubilant, everyone was well rested and highly motivated from the previous nights feast.

The mud pit was going strong, fresh water was brought up from the river, and the pile of excavated dirt was dug into. The process of adding to the walls began in earnest as soon as the first load of mud and grass mix was drug over to the far side of the lodge near the base of the hill, piled high on the skins.

Fresh grass mats were woven from the pile Talut and his helpers had brought in yesterday afternoon.

Talut and Vincavec were everywhere at once, helping and coaching as they got the group organized and busy on all the separate and necessary chores. The construction project was in full swing, again.

""""""""""

Mog-ur awoke early, the pain in his chest was harsh and it was a wave of this pain that woke him rudely. Though somewhat duller than the night before, it seemed broader in its overall scope. His entire chest was really sore. He lay still looking up at the top of the tent, concentrating intensely on his injured body, reading its signals. He could breath easier, and deeper now. When he took a deep breath, he felt his damaged ribs stretching outwardly and the pain would hit him sharply. He could hear the very soft wheeze of minute bits of air escaping from the hole in his chest when he took the deeper breaths, and wondered if it would ever heal properly.

Turning his head gently to his left, he saw Tress-ee laid out beside him still asleep. The large woman, Trull-ee was asleep next to her. For some unfathomable reason, Mog-ur felt more secure that Trull-ee was there. The strange, large woman of the Others projected an abundance of strength and confidence. She reminded the Mog-ur more of a man than of a woman, how very strange.

Mog-ur felt a pang of hunger as he saw the very beginnings of light from the sunrise lighten the top of the tent. This must be a good sign, he thought to himself, remembering fondly the feast from last night. The Clan and the Others sharing a meal, and a camp. A band of the Others decimating his own camp. These were strange and unusual times, Ursus must have a special reason for all this, he mused.

Mog-ur grasped his amulet and sent a thought out to his totem, 'Powerful Grey Wolf, this man is grateful for your protection and guidance. If the Grey Wolf would see fit to ever reveal the meaning of the purpose behind the coming of these Others, this man would be eternally grateful.' He held his amulet for a while longer, his body was tired-so tired. Without realizing it, he slipped back off to sleep.

Tulie awoke confused and disoriented, at first she did not recognize her surroundings. She sat up and finally realized where she was, and remembered why she was there. Tressie was just beginning to stir beside her. Tulie looked to the Mog-ur and saw that he was still asleep.

Inca saw Tulie sit up from the open end of the tent and came forward and motioned for her to join her outside. She returned to the fire where she had a basket of tea prepared, and dipped a cup for Tulie as she came outside to join her. The two women, so vastly different in size and appearance stood together drinking tea silently in the tranquil beauty of the morning.

The woman of the Clan was short and stocky with bowed legs and a wore a loose fitting wrap of the entire skin of a young aurochs. It had been scraped clean of all hair and was tied around her loosely with only the legs of the skin cut off of it. She wore a belt around her middle which allowed the skin to fall around her waist loosely into folds which created convenient pouches to stash things in. The woman's arms were well muscled and thick hanging powerfully and slightly bowed from her wide, strong shoulders. Her legs were thick, bowed, and strong. Her hair was dark brown and wavy, curling almost in ringlets down to the middle of her back when it hung loose as it was now. The rest of her body was covered with thick short curly hair. The chest of the woman was barrel shaped, wide, and straight down. It extended even further forward by her large and protruding full breasts.

The woman of the Others towered over her in height, the top of the Clan woman's head barely came up to the bottom of Tulie's sizable chest. Tulie was truly a robust example of her own kind as far as size went, taller and thicker even than most men. She wore animal skins cut and sewed together to loosely form fit her massive body, de-haired and smooth to the touch. Her large and powerful arms were long and straight, heavily muscled and protruded off her wide shoulders to hang straight down at her sides. Her legs were long and straight also, and her hips were wide and full. Tulie's dark brown, almost black hair was wavy and tied tightly behind her head with a thin piece of leather, and cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her body had a definitive vee shape as it tapered down from her wide shoulders to the swelling of her ample hips. Her breasts were huge and poked the front of her tunic out in front substantially.

The tea was a pleasant mixture of chamomile and licorice root, with yarrow and raspberry leaf. Sweet and slightly stimulating, it assisted pleasantly in waking them up gradually. Inca had stoked the fire, and it warmed them in the cool morning breeze. The sun was just starting to clear the horizon in a cloudless light blue sky, and the birds whistled in the new day with their beautiful songs.

Inside the tent, Tressie woke up and looked to the Mog-ur who was still asleep beside her. She watched him for a while, studying his breathing and then lightly touched the side of his neck to feel the pulses there. The first thing that she noticed when she touched him was that his body temperature was lower than it had been last night. This was good, she thought, as she felt the pulses in his neck that seemed to be a little stronger also.

Mog-ur's eyes opened as he felt her light touch, and he woke up to see Tress-ee sitting over him. He was somewhat soothed by her presence.

Tressie smiled at him, and Mog-ur had to think back for a moment to remember that this was not an overt sign of aggression, but rather a peculiar and normal trait of the Others if they were pleased or happy. He had seen this during the meal that they had shared last night, it was just one more oddity concerning these strange people.

Tressie nodded to him and got up and walked out of the tent. She saw Tulie and Inca already outside and joined them for a cup of tea. When she finished the cup of tea with the two women, she fetched her medicine pouch and rummaged through it and mixed a special cup of tea for the Mog-ur from the ingredients she got from the small pouches.

""""""""""

Following a mid day meal of heated leftovers, everyone returned to work on the lodge. The walls were now as high as Vincavec was tall. From here on out, until the walls were completed, they would have to be formed from the top of the framed structure, accessed only through the fireplace holes on the roof.

Morlie, Regan, and Stolie were helped up through the fireplace holes by Talut and Brenan. They were chosen due to their small stature and weight. They spread out, crawling on top of the skeleton of the roof, carefully holding on to the antlers and mammoth tusks that were all tied together securely.

Brenan got up on top of Talut's shoulders and handed them up a small skin filled with the mud mixture. Morlie took the first skin of mud and crawled to the back of the roof and got started spreading and piling it up on top of the growing walls. Stolie took the second skin of mud.

""""""""""

The people of the Clan were in silent awe of Tressie. She also made them uneasy and nervous. Mog-ur was obviously improved, and the consensus among them was that he may not be heading to the spirit world quite as soon as they had thought.

Mog-ur had said before that not even Dooga, the Clans medicine woman killed by the Others could heal a deep spear puncture wound. Dooga had come from a long unbroken line of medicine women. She was considered first. So how was it that Mog-ur was better, and seemed to have a good chance to survive? Were the healing powers and magic of the Others so much more potent than their own? It was all so unsettling to them, this whole experience had upset everything in their orderly world.

Mog-ur sat reclined against a log near the fire, with furs generously piled under him, sipping a cup of medicinal tea that Tressie had mixed for him. Tressie had told him through Tornec as an interpreter that it was to help his body to fight the evil spirits. His color was better, and his energy level had gone from feebly lethargic back to stoically proud. The pain level he felt was more manageable, especially if he stayed still and didn't move around a lot. Rug hovered protectively near him and attended his every wish and need almost as a mate would.

Understanding Rugs concern, Mog-ur knew that he was also very unsettled from the unexpected presence of these Others. The biggest problem he had though was the fact that he had been second in command under Drag, the leader that was killed by the raiders. Rug had never worn the mantle of leadership, and had not been trained by birth to do so as had the son of Drags mate. Rug had to look to Mog-ur for guidance ever since they had escaped the wrath of the raiders, and not only on spiritual matters.

Other than Drag's mother Boga, Mog-ur had been the oldest member of his Clan, but Boga had been killed in the cave along with the others. Mog-ur was twenty seven, which was quite old for the Clan. His hair and long beard was mostly grey, and his build was slight compared to the other men of the Clan. Up until he was attacked, he was still quite mobile and in very good overall health.

Mog-ur knew that he needed to plan a ceremony soon to elevate Rug up to the official leader of the Clan. He wasn't sure if it should be done in the presence of the Others, though. He must meditate on this, and ask the spirits for their help and guidance. Mog-ur hadn't even thought of doing this before Tress-ee had treated him, he hadn't been able.

Tressie and Tulie were inside their tent, Tressie was going through her medicine pouch looking for another packet that she was having difficulty finding. Tulie watched her, not wanting to interrupt Tressie, but obviously wanting to talk.

"Here it is," Tressie said pulling a limp, almost empty packet from the pouch. "Tulie, I need to replenish my stock of medicines, and soon."

"I know, but won't you need to dry and prepare them if you gather them now?"

"Most of them, yes."

"Tressie, we are so close to home now," Tulie said and continued, "How long do you think this will take? I am so anxious to get back."

"I can't say for sure, Tulie. But how can I leave Mog-ur like this?" Tressie was torn, she wanted to get home too, but she knew that Mog-ur wasn't out of the woods yet. He still ran a high risk of developing an infection.

"I know, we need to meet with the others and get their thoughts on all this." Tulie admired Tressie's dedication, she had grown up a lot in the short time that they had been traveling together.

Tulie had seen how much Tressie had been positively influenced by helping Brenan treat Frebec and Branag along the way. She saw the young woman's interest in the healing arts rekindled and was sure that she would someday make a really good healer, though she still had a lot to learn. Tulie was not without compassion with the Mog-ur's plight, her heart was as large as she was.

"Take Branag and Ludeg with you, and go on out and find what all you need." Tulie said, making the decision to allow her to finish treating the Mog-ur. "I'll make up a drying rack while you're gone."

Tressie nodded and left the tent with her packets of willow bark and datura. She went to the camp fire and started pulling heating stones and put them into a small basket of water. While the water heated and the steam rose up, she prepared a cup with the ground powders from her packets. Inca approached her and began mixing a large basket of cool water with ingredients for a fresh tea for them all. The women worked silently together, as Mog-ur watched them with growing interest.

Tulie found Branag and Ludeg with Crag and Draag. They were sitting in a loose circle at the far side of the Clans tents, on the ground. They were working flint on a bison hide laid out on the ground with several spears nearby. The nodules of flint that they had setting around them were all charred from being in the bottom of the camp fire. She watched them from a distance for a moment. It was interesting to see how they shared knowledge and techniques without verbal communication. Flint knappers were flint knappers, she thought as they worked. The stone doesn't understand language anyway.

The men all looked up at Tulie as she walked up to them.

"Excuse me for interrupting you," she began, "Tressie needs to go out and gather supplies for her medicine pouch. I don't want her to go alone, would you mind escorting her?"

"Of course." Branag looked to the men of the Clan and signed, his efforts were rudimentary and jerky, 'Must go-back soon.'

Draag nodded to him as Ludeg got up also, and went back to knocking the charred layer from the nodule he had been working on. Crag watched him closely, feeling the fine point of the spear tip in his lap. The almost oily feel of the flint tip was different and pleasing to his rough, calloused hands.

This flint trick is incredible, Crag thought to himself, the possibilities are almost endless. Crag had always been interested in working the stone, but his skill level thus far was still a little on the crude side. This new method had promise for him, and he watched closely as Draag worked.

Draag was an experienced worker of the stone and his skill with a hammer stone was obvious. The pieces that he chipped off were so much finer than they usually were. Crag watched with rapt attention and appreciation as he worked.

As Tulie led the two men back to the fire, Tressie was serving the cup of medicinal tea to Mog-ur as she knelt beside him. Inca stood next to her with a cup of sweet alfalfa and linden tea.

Mog-ur finished the first cup, then was grateful for the cup that Inca handed him. He took a long drink of the hot sweet tea to cleanse his mouth of the bitter aftertaste that the datura always left. The tastes of the medicines that Tress-ee made him were familiar but different than those he was used to. They did seem to work well though, he thought contentedly. His thoughts strayed again to their lack of a medicine woman, every Clan must have a qualified healer.

Ludeg led Tressie and Branag out to the east and back up the gentle rise. Tressie carried a gathering basket and a short digging stick, Ludeg and Branag carried their hunting weapons. The trio walked at a leisurely pace, Tressie watching the ground all around them closely as they went along. Ludeg was leading them to a clump of young willow trees that he remembered seeing as he and Branag had snuck up on the Clan camp only a few days before.

""""""""""

The roof of the lodge was completely filled in up to the smoke holes. Stolie was the last woman down, as Talut and Brenan caught her as she dropped nimbly through the smoke hole in the roof above them. She was covered with both sticky and dried mud and it smeared all over both men as they caught her.

It was late afternoon and the smell of a rear leg of megaceros roasting on the fire outside permeated the entire area. Many of the camp members went down to the river to bathe, and one group of men and women went out to gather fresh greens and to dig for roots. Vincavec and Averie were inside the lodge studying the potential hearth layouts and boundaries. They both had an arm load of fuel for each of the fireplaces.

The hearth fire pits already dug and lined with stones were loaded with firewood and ready to be lit for the first time. Jozen brought in a burning stick pulled from the outdoor fire and lit each fireplace, one at a time. For the next few days they would keep all the fireplaces going continuously. This would assist in the drying and hardening of the mud mixture. As it dried, it would harden almost as hard as stone and be just about as strong.

As the sun began to set, they all returned to the lodge and to the tents to relax before the last meal of the day. Clean lightweight clothes were donned and relaxing teas were made and passed around. Simmering baskets and platters of fresh, tender roots and greens were placed near the fire to keep them warm as the megaceros leg finished cooking. The progress of the day left them all tired, but happy. The coming meal promised to keep it that way.

""""""""""

Ludeg paused to get his bearings, he wasn't lost, but he wasn't exactly sure where he was either. The sun was almost out of sight on the western horizon, and daylight was fading fast. This alone gave him a sense of direction, and he tried to apply it to the way back to camp.

The three of them had been out longer than he thought they would be. The path they had taken was nothing but twists and turns, going from one find to another. It had been really difficult finding some of the plants that Tressie wanted, being unfamiliar with the area didn't help much. There were still two plants that she needed that they had not been able to find as yet. Unless they came across them on the way back, they would have to try again tomorrow.

Branag and Tressie were rooting around a clump of short bushes covered with small red berries. Tressie got down on her knees and handed the basket up to Branag. As he took it from her he looked at the various plants, roots, flowers, and tree barks that she had harvested thus far. The good sized basket was almost full. He watched as her digging stick worked in and out from over her shoulder, and she ducked down lower and leaned forward and dug some more.

Tressie pulled back and sat up, holding up a long scraggly root system in her hand. It was long and thin with an abundance of offshoots and small bulbs the size of her fingertips dangling from the ends of the skinny roots. She handed it back to Branag and ducked back into the depths of the bush for more.

Ludeg studied the landscape and searched for anything that looked even vaguely familiar. The terrain all looked alike to him at this point. It seemed that the top of the gentle rise off to his left looked like the way to go, he thought. There! That has to be smoke from the camp, his thoughts continued as he watched the thinnest wisp of smoke rising in the distance. Ludeg was relieved, it would have been hard for him to have to admit to Branag that he was actually lost. It bothered him that he was not entirely positive of the direction, though, it just didn't feel right.

Tressie backed away from the bush and stood up with another long stringy root section and put it into the basket as Branag held it out for her. She pulled several strands of loose blonde hair from her face and smiled at Branag.

"Just one more," she said to him and turned to look for Ludeg. "I would sure like to find a tea tree somewhere, though."

Ludeg was plotting the course mentally that he wanted to take as they approached him. He looked off to his left again, and satisfied that this was the best route, walked on as they followed a few steps behind him. The land was spotted with patches of different kinds and colors of grasses in clumps and spreads, with bushes and briars mixed in between. The ground was getting rockier as they walked up the rise, and footing was getting more clumsy as the daylight began to wane.

""""""""""

Vincavec sat his empty platter on the ground in front of him, and sat back on the log in front of the fire. He watched as the partially carved leg still simmered over the fire, dropping splattering bits of melted fat down into the flames causing small flares to shoot up in spurts. His belly was full, and his mind was relaxed and content.

The serene valley already felt like home, and they hadn't even moved into the new lodge yet. Vincavec was proud of the lodge and surprised at the speed in which the construction was moving along. His mind wandered as he contemplated the ceremony that he needed to begin planning for when they were actually able to move in.

Vincavec watched Talut as he cut and piled a large slab of the megaceros meat onto the top of his platter that was already full with the soft ground roots with the green tips. It was his third platter of food. He didn't know exactly how to show his appreciation to the large red haired man, or to the other Mamutoi men and women that had given so freely and completely to this effort. Vincavec was completely humbled by their kindness. It reassured him of the goodness of the people known as the Mammoth Hunters. After all they had gone through and accomplished together, he was filled with pride to be associated with these extraordinary individuals.

Brenan and Latie walked down to the river slowly holding hands. There never seemed to be any time for them to be alone, and they both yearned for the closeness that only solitude could give them. Their occasional evening walks were something to look forward to.

As they reached the rocky river bank, Brenan put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, her body melding into his. The soothing sounds of the softly running river washed over them. The ripples on the tops of the water shown with the twinkling sparkles of the bright, almost half moon high above them.

Latie pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, softly at first, then again with more passion as she wrapped her arms around him in a tightly held embrace. Brenan returned the kisses with all the love that he felt overflowing from deep inside him, cherishing these few rare moments that they had alone together.

""""""""""

Tulie and Tornec were both getting worried. It was dark now and there was still no sign of Tressie, Branag, and Ludeg. It was never really safe to be walking around in the dark, especially in strange and unknown places. Tulie was glad that Ludeg was with them, he had traveled so extensively that surely he could lead them back to camp in the dark.

Tulie got up and put more wood on the fire, quite a bit more. As the fresh fuel caught, the flames shot higher up into the sky and the glow of the flames lit the entire area brightly. The intense heat radiated outward in shimmering waves.

Tornec and Barzec got up to get away from the heat of the fire and walked around the perimeter again. They were joined by Draag and Crag on their second trip around the camp. The night was quiet, an occasional wolf howl in the far distance were the only sounds to be heard. The half moon above was bright in a sky full of stars.

Mog-ur was feeling a little hot, wondering if it was the heat of the fire or if it was just him. His head was not quite as clear as it had been earlier in the day, his thoughts were more forced and a little fuzzy at times. It could be the tea that Tress-ee had given him was simply wearing off, he thought. His chest ached, a dull throbbing pain that felt somehow hot, really hot. He found himself wishing for Tress-ee to be here beside him. Even the thought of her gave him some comfort.

""""""""""

Ludeg looked out over the darkness of the low lands down before him, he could see the soft glow of a fire over the next rise. It was still a long way off. How could we have gone this far, he questioned himself again. This just doesn't seem right, the distance, the direction they were going, nothing. It had been a really long time since Ludeg had doubted himself, and it wasn't a very good feeling at all. He considered laying it all out to Branag and Tressie, it just didn't seem right for him not to.

"I'm not sure that we are going in the right direction," Ludeg said softly, "I think we may be lost."

"Isn't that the camp over there?" Tressie asked, pointing to the glow over the hill.

"I don't think we are going in the right direction," he answered, "this just doesn't feel right at all."

"If that isn't our camp, then whose is it?" Branag asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I wish I knew. What would you say about finding a place to spend the night and get our bearings in the morning?" Ludeg asked them, "Away from that camp fire." His arm swinging out in the general direction of the distant glow of the fire.

"We could do that, but I want to get back on the other side of this hill if we are going to make a fire ourselves."

"I agree, Branag." Ludeg was silent for a while, deep in thought. When he spoke again his voice was soft, but firm. "Let's get out of here."

""""""""""

Tulie and Barzec stood facing the rise looking out into the rapidly spreading blackness. Barzec put his hand on Tulie's waist to try to comfort her.

"I shouldn't be so worried about them-but I am," Tulie said softly, leaning against Barzec, drawing strength from her mate.

"It would be easy to get turned around in that thicket on the other side of the hill."

"Knowing Tressie, she may still have them searching all over to get all the plants and things she wanted," Tulie continued, "but Ludeg shouldn't have too much trouble finding his way back here, should he?"

"Let's make a small fire at the top of the rise."

"Good idea Barzec, let's do it." Tulie turned and walked back to the pile of firewood with Barzec in tow.

""""""""""

Brenan pulled Laties top over her head and spread it out on the soft grass behind her. He pushed her shoulders gently and she lay back, smiling up at him as she did. He nuzzled his head between her full breasts, kissing the soft skin between them as her hands reached around the back of his head, stroking his long, loose hair. The soft sounds of the water as it lapped the banks of the river, and the starry sky above them lent their soothing atmosphere to the young couples slow and gentle lovemaking.

""""""""""

Ludeg walked slowly and carefully through the darkness. He led them downhill and away from the unidentified campfire. The moonlight was just bright enough for him to see the ground below him vaguely. The short trees to his left cast short black shadows into his path, making his footing often blind. More than once he stubbed his feet against protruding rocks and exposed roots. He ambled on somewhat clumsily as Tressie and Branag followed close behind him.

They reached the flat ground in the bottom lands. Ludeg changed direction slightly heading more northwesterly up into the slope of the next small rise. He skirted a thick bunch of low bushes and short trees and jumped back at the sudden sounds of a good size animal as it was roused from its bed within the dense clump of undergrowth. Whatever it was made quick time getting away from them, scampering off to their left in a hurry.

Branag had his heavy throwing spear loose in his hand as he strained to follow the sounds of the retreating animal. The noises softened as it went away from them, and they continued on cautiously.

Ludeg paused as they reached the top of the gentle hill to try again to get a feel for where they were. As he gazed over the moonlit sloping valley below him, a sudden light appeared off to the northwest on the top of the next hill over. It was obstructed at ground level, but the tips of the flames were in full view. Beyond it, a small, dim glow was visible also. His smile of relief was contagious, and the three of them started walking in a straight line towards the welcome, shimmering light.

""""""""""

Barzec saw the shadowy figures move slowly as he looked down the slope, and nudged Tulie who was looking in a slightly different direction. Her smile was as broad as his own as she saw them. Together they watched the weary trio as they trudged up the rise.

"We were getting worried," Tulie said as they finally grew close.

"I can't believe I got so turned around, Tulie," Ludeg said with a tired, appreciative smile. "I haven't been that lost in a long time. Thanks for the signal fire, I was about to miss the camp again."

"Welcome back," Barzec said as he took Tressie's basket from her. "I think that the Mog-ur needs you, he is not looking so good."

"We may have another problem as well," Branag said simply.

""""""""""

Talut smiled knowingly as Latie and Brenan walked quietly back into the tent, feeling their way to their sleeping places in the dark. He had been almost asleep when he heard their soft footsteps, and was glad that they had returned. Talut always felt responsible for the safety of his camp members, even more so where Latie was concerned. It was just his nature, just who he was.

As proud of the accomplishments they had made on the Mammoth lodge as he was, he was ready to go home. More than ready. Talut missed his mate, he had not been separated from her for such a long period of time before, ever. He missed her mentally and he missed her even more so physically. Longing for the closeness and the security of his own hearth, another pang of homesickness wracked him as he tried to put it out of his mind enough to go to sleep. Visions of Nezzie's ample body pressed closely against him danced in his head as he finally slipped off into slumber. He dreamed of home.

""""""""""

Tressie examined Mog-ur and was visibly upset at his appearance. He was hot to the touch, and very sore all over his chest. She soaked a small piece of leather in cool water and washed his face gently. Through Tornec, she made him understand that she would prepare a tea that would help ease his pain, and got up and walked into the tent.

Coming out of the tent carrying a skin, she spread it out on the ground and started sorting through the plants from her gathering basket. Inca came up to where she was working and sat down next to her. Tressie pulled several long strands of white flowers from the tangle of plants and laid them out on the hide. She started pulling the petals off and set them in a pile, then popped the naked flower heads off their stems. These she pulled apart putting the short green leaves off to the side and carefully began pulling the light brown fibers from the stumpy flower bases.

Tressie made a few motions to Inca, asking for a few bowls which were retrieved quickly. She put the light brown fibers and the petals into the nearest bowl, and turned her attention back to the basket.

By the time Tressie had finished her preparations, three bowls had ingredients soaking in hot water, and one in cool water. She poured a cup from one of the bowls and handed it to Inca. Inca took it over to the Mog-ur and stayed with him until he drank it all down, then she returned to Tressie.

Mog-ur was relieved as he felt the tea begin to slowly take effect on his aching upper body. He had watched as the two women prepared the plants and flowers, and looked forward to the relief that Tress-ee's healing skills promised. He began to feel drowsy, and felt the pain of his chest start to dull. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and his head sank down lower into the soft furs.

Tressie and Inca brought the bowls over and sat down next to Mog-ur and waited patiently as he slipped off into a drug induced sleep. Tulie joined them as he lost consciousness all together. Behind them a soft drumming sound began as the men started a pounding rhythm into the ground.

Tressie and Tulie untied the knots of the skins wrapped tightly around the Mog-ur's chest, and carefully pulled them away from his wounds. When they got to the last layer, Tressie slowly pulled away the small skins used to pack the wound and gasped. The wound was fiery red with pus pockets on the top side of the ragged hole in stark contrast to the lower section which was pink with freshly healing flesh.

Tressie sat back and pondered her next move. Incas face showed her concern and paled with worry. Tulie soaked a small skin in one of the bowls, and gently began to clean the dried blood from the wound.

Tressie called out softly to Branag, and he came to her from the circle of men quickly.

"I need a small sliver of very sharp flint, like the ones you use to shave off your beard with, please."

Branag went into the tent and returned shortly to hand her three small flint flakes. Tressie looked them over and selected the one she thought would do the best job, and put it into one of the steaming bowls to soak. She set the other two aside. Tulie finished cleaning the wound, and put a small fresh piece of skin into the same bowl with the flint.

Inca watched as the two women worked, learning as much as she could from them.

Tressie fished the flint from the bowl, and handed Tulie the small skin after she wrung it out. She leaned over his chest and carefully lanced the first white lump, Tulie sopped up the whitish liquid as it rushed out of the pocket of infected flesh. When Tulie had it all cleaned up, Tressie went to the next one.

""""""""""

Mog-ur roused slightly as four men carried him into his tent and laid him down, he moaned as his body was enveloped into the soft furs. He quickly fell back into a deep sleep as they covered him. Tressie stretched out on one side of him as Inca did the same on the other. Tressie had two bowls of medicine close to her, covered with a small hide.

Tulie and Barzec sat on a log next to the fire outside, Ludeg and Branag sat on the ground in front of them. Tornec was in front of the three men of the Clan off to the side of the log, translating the conversation as well as he could for their benefit.

"We have to go back and try to find out just who is out there," Ludeg was saying, "if it is the raiders we are all in terrible danger."

"How far away are they?" Barzec asked.

"It's hard to say, I can't judge distance very well in the dark, and we were lost."

"If it is the raiders, we will have to kill them all this time." Tulie's voice was firm and determined.

"You're right, Tulie. But how, they outnumber us-again," Branag said with exasperation lacing his tired voice.

"Will this ever be over?" Tulie asked aloud, frustrated beyond belief.

""""""""""

Mog-ur awoke in the middle of the night shivering violently, he was feverish and absolutely chilled to the bone. His body was totally covered with a glistening sheen of sweat. Tressie and Tulie both woke up quickly from his movement, as did Inca. Tressie poured him a cup of cold tea from one of the covered bowls she had near her. Tulie pulled the fur wraps tightly around him, and added the two she had been sleeping on herself.

Tressie was able to get a full cup of the medicinal tea into Mog-ur, carefully and slowly. As she finished, she poured another cup from the second covered bowl this time. Mog-ur got this one down also, and gradually his hard shivering subsided, ever so slowly. Tressie gave him some time, then felt his cheek to gauge his body temperature. It was still higher than normal, and she watched as Inca mopped his brow with a skin soaked in cool water.

The entire tent was awake now, and in the usual Clan tradition, watched the women treat Mog-ur very discreetly and from a distance.

Mog-ur felt the effects of the medicines starting to kick in bit by bit. The intense cold he felt began to slowly decrease. He was so tired, his head felt light and he knew that if he had been standing he would have been dizzy. His body warmed gradually in the comfort of the pile of soft furs, and he closed his eyes to rest.

Tressie watched him as his head finally sank back into the softness of the rolled fur a little deeper. His even, steady breathing told her that he had fallen asleep again. She looked up to Tulie and Inca and nodded, then sleep tousled and tired, she lay back down next to Mog-ur.

Inca handed Tulie another sleeping fur, and they both lay back down. Dawn was still a long way off, and tomorrow promised to be another hectic day.

""""""""""

There was a cool breeze blowing through the Mammoth Camp as dawn broke. The ground was covered with a light, shimmering layer of dew. The sky was streaked with long, thin clouds that shown in bright pinks and oranges as the sun rose. The cool morning air was enhanced by the soft whistling of the meadow larks and field sparrows.

Averie worked on the mornings first basket of tea as Talut and Vincavec stoked the fire outside. Brenan sat on a log smoothing the bark off a long maple pole as big around as his arm that would be used later as a door post to hang the entrance hide from. Jozen sat close to him performing the same chore on another pole.

Frebec, Morlie, Balaam, and Thorec sat on a log facing the others from the opposite side of the fire. They were working on two large, wide scoops that were being made from moose antlers. As Frebec and Thorec shaped the antlers by cutting off and then sharpening the stumps of the tines, Morlie and Balaam worked on the thick, sturdy handles that they would attach later. The handles were being constructed from thick willow limbs, the bark removed and scraped smooth with flint scraping tools. The antlers were half again longer than Frebec's forearm, and almost as wide.

Latie, Stolie, and Regan brought out several platters and baskets of leftover foods from the night before. They set them close to the blazing fire to warm on short stone platforms, arranging them to receive the heat slowly. Latie finished laying out her portion of the food and walked up behind Brenan.

"Good morning my promised," she said as she bent over and hugged him around the neck from behind. She kissed his cheek and smoothed his wavy hair back away from his face, and he turned to kiss her lips tenderly.

"Good morning yourself," he said, looking up at her with a smile. "I see you are happy this fine morning, and you are absolutely as beautiful as the sunrise."

"Sweet talking me will get you everywhere, you had better watch it."

"Is that a promise?"

"Count on it." Latie kissed him lightly again and went back to the fire to help Averie dip the hot tea from the basket and pass the steaming cups around.

Talut and Vincavec stood outside the lodge at the far side entrance, admiring the impressive structure. Talut reached out and felt the smoothness of the dried earth, the archway entrance was uniformly symmetrical.

"We will need to hunt mammoth or the unpredictable rhino soon," Talut said, thinking aloud. "Do you have a preference?"

"Of course I have a preference, this is the Mammoth Camp," Vincavec said laughing. "Actually no, either will do."

"I counted a total of eight door flaps that we will need," Talut surmised.

"Which means we will need at least four full grown animals." Vincavec finished Talut's thoughts for him. "We have seen both out on the steppes, but the mammoth should have moved farther north by now I'm sure."

"I was thinking the same thing, did you save one of the good mammoth skulls for the front entrance of the lodge?"

"Talut, what would you think if I told you I'm thinking of changing the designation of this camp to the Cave Bear Camp of the Mamutoi?" Vincavec watched the astonished look on Talut's face with veiled amusement.

"Really! Why Vincavec?"

"I know of the sneers of the other camps as they whisper behind our backs," Vincavec said, smirking as he went on, "how they think that the mere title of the Mammoth Camp is somehow inappropriate."

Talut's face turned bright crimson with embarrassed recognition as Vincavec continued.

"Talut, the truth is that we wouldn't-no, let me say it this way-I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for a man of the Clan of the Cave Bear. I think it would please and honor him if we named this camp for him, in appreciation for the knowledge that he gave me on how to deal with the vile renegades."

"But how--when," Talut stammered, not understanding at all.

"I met Ayla's Mog-ur, the Mog-ur of the Clan, on the spirit trip we took with the sacred root. It was he that gave me the knowledge and the understanding and the will to do what had to be done."

"I had no idea," Talut said incredulously, "you must tell me the details of this one day."

"Perhaps. Yes Talut, I think I should tell you what all I learned one day." Vincavec paused, gathering his thoughts for a moment. "One day when I understand it better myself." Vincavec smiled as he looked up at his large friend, and spoke again, "Do you feel up to hunting the obnoxious woolly rhinoceros any time soon?"

Talut just laughed, he had never understood the strange behaviors and antics of those who served Mut, why should now be any different?

""""""""""

Tressie was awakened from a pleasant dream of home by the soft touch of the Mog-ur's hand on her arm. She looked over to his serene face and smiled before she remembered that to the Clan this was seen as a grimace or a threat. His old face softened somewhat as he mimicked her smile in a forced attempt to return the happy emotional response.

Mog-ur made the sign, then made a motion as if to drink. Tressie understood immediately, and nodded to him as she got up to get him a drink of water.

Mog-ur watched her go, thinking how fortunate he was that these Others came along when they did. He could tell by the feelings in his chest that the worst was probably over now, and that he would likely have to wait to meet Ursus and his ancestors. This was not all that bad, he thought as Tress-ee came back into the tent with a cup of water in her hand, I can meet them another day. They will still be there waiting for me, surely they will understand the responsibilities that I still have before me here.

Tulie sat up awake and alert as Tressie handed the cup out to Mog-ur, he tilted his head over to the side as Tressie held the cup for him. Tulie watched as he finished the water and Tressie wiped the side of his mouth with a small soft piece of skin. She looked to Tressie, then back to Mog-ur and smiled broadly. Even to her untrained eye he looked better, a lot better.

Tulie almost fell over as she saw the Mog-ur smile gently back at her. When she recovered from the shock of seeing this, she laughed aloud. Tressie joined her. As Mog-ur watched them, his smile broadened as his deep brown eyes laughed with them. This only increased their laughter and sense of total relief. It looked as if it would be a good day after all.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**Dirt and Renegades**_

Frebec and Thorec led a loose group of six down to the river bank. They spread out and began looking for patches of short grass that usually grew well around the outside perimeters of tree clumps and stands. This time of year it was no real chore, they were quite plentiful. They simply had to chose the best patches to fill their needs.

Frebec found a large patch of green short grass and tested the density of the ground. As he probed the grass with the sharp edge of the large scoop, pressing down on the blade with his foot, he smiled. The scoop went into the ground the depth of the width of his hand easily, and he pulled it back out and did it again on a right angle at the edge of his first cut. Repeating the same procedure for a third time, he had completed a U shaped cut into the turf.

Frebec then made the final cut, pushing straight down into the grass and then he shifted his weight and force on the stocky handle and pushed forward. The sharpened edge of the scoop slid under the ground until it reached the opposite side where he had made his first probe. A square shaped patch of grass and earth was carefully removed and laid out onto a hide on the ground beside him. Frebec then used the hole as a first cut and started the next probe into the soil.

Thorec used the same techniques a stand of trees over to Frebec's right side. The grass was similar here to the grass that Frebec was harvesting. With three helpers and two hides for each crew, the work went on at a steady pace.

Before too long, each group had a skin loaded up with eight squares of turf on them. Two helpers picked up the corners of the hides and carried them back up to the lodge as the work continued on.

""""""""""

Talut and Brenan were inside the lodge at the far back in front of the cold storage area. Talut used the dull, flat side of a medium size axe to pound a short, thick sharpened pole into the hard ground as Brenan held it in place.

They were located four of Talut's paces away from the right outside wall. Talut would hammer the short pole into the ground for several strokes, then pull back as Brenan would push it around from side to side to loosen the hard ground. They repeated this over and over until the hole was as deep as Brenan's forearm.

Completing the first hole they moved to the same distance away from the left wall and started again. Talut was sweating from the physical exertion, as was Brenan, it was hard dirty work.

It took the two men a little longer to complete the second hole, they hit a rock about halfway down. Brenan struggled for a while before he was able to dig around it enough to remove it. As they got past this annoying obstacle, the rest went fairly easy.

""""""""""

The men of the Clan were a content bunch, they sat on the ground near to Mog-ur and signed to him enthusiastically telling him how good and healthy he looked this morning. They had all seen the ordeal that he had gone through the previous day, and had been fearful that he was leaving them to go on to the spirit world during the night.

Mog-ur sipped slowly on a pain numbing tea that Tressie had made for him. He sat reclined against the fat end of the log they used to sit on near the fire. He tried to reassure them that he was indeed better now, and that Tress-ee was a very competent medicine woman. His color was greatly improved from yesterday, and the bowl of stew he had eaten earlier had rejuvenated his tired body substantially.

Inca brought him a cup of sweet tasting morning tea as he finished the bitter brew that Tressie had given him. He sipped it slowly, enjoying the way the bitter aftertaste of the medicine melted away.

Mog-ur needed time alone to meditate, but he did not want to worry the men by sending them away just yet. Following his bout of high fever in the middle of the night, perhaps even enhanced by the strong medicine that he had been given, he had had the strangest dream. Mog-ur needed time to analyze this dream, it had to have a profound meaning for them. It had to.

""""""""""

Tulie and Ludeg walked around the outer edge of the camp, talking quietly.

"...but Tulie, we have to find out who they are," Ludeg was saying, a twinge of worry in his voice.

"Of course we do, but this camp is unable to travel right now-what will we do if it is the raiders?"

"I don't know, but how can we be prepared to defend ourselves if we don't even know if it is them or not?" Ludeg thought for a moment before continuing. "Let me go out and scout them, it could simply be an innocent hunting party."

"Let me think on this for a while, Ludeg." Tulie was concerned. She could find no easy answers and really wanted to talk to the Mog-ur and seek his opinion on the current situation. This surprised her, normally she had no problem knowing what to do with almost any given set of circumstances. She wished that Talut was here, together they always knew what to do.

They walked on in silence.

""""""""""

Averie, Latie, and Morlie took the squares of turf and started placing them onto the sides of the walls of the lodge, starting at the base of the hill. The first piece was put halfway on the flat ground and halfway up the slanted wall. They butted them together as they worked their way forward. There was a pile of the squares off to the side, and more was coming.

Balaam followed behind them dousing the turf with light splashes of water from a large water bag. This helped the grass continue to grow as well as melding the soft dirt to bond with the hard sides of the lodge walls. It took a lot of water, and he would have to make several trips to the river and back before he was through.

They stopped the placement of the turf short of where the walls turned to the entrance arches, and continued on around the base of the structure. The work was quick and easy compared to the other tasks that they had already accomplished, but easily just as dirty.

Vincavec and Jozen were gathering short, flat rocks from the ground around the camp. They were helped by Frietag and Salen. As they collected them, they carried them into the back of the lodge near where Talut and Brenan were busy setting the first maple pole into the prepared hole.

Talut and Brenan finished setting the first pole by pounding rock wedges into the ground at the base of it in the dirt. They moved on to the other side and positioned the second pole into the top of the tight hole. The top of the pole just touched the roof of the lodge as they first stabbed it into the hole, but fell away from the ceiling a little way as it was muscled to the bottom and secured.

Tazen started to meticulously set the flat rocks on top of each other with a thin layer of mud from a basket beside him to hold them together better. He began at the far wall and worked over to the first pole, three rocks high. it was slow going as the rocks had to fit together closely, and it took time to find just the right combination of rocks as he went.

""""""""""

Mog-ur was finally alone, he had given Inca a subtle look and she had understood his need. The men had gone on to do other things, and she had directed the women to go out and gather food and they took the children and two men with them. The Others were scattered, off doing things on their own.

Closing his eyes, Mog-ur concentrated on the strange dream. His powerful mind set all outside influences aside as he slipped into a deep meditation. As hard as he tried, he couldn't find the beginning of this dream. He could only come into it as it progressed. Mog-ur took a deep breath that pained his sore chest, and went further into his mind as he tried again. He used the pain to help him to focus his mind even sharper.

In his mind he could see a man standing in the mist out in front of him, leaning lightly on a tall staff. He couldn't see him clearly, either the mist was that thick, or the man was partially transparent. The man made a sign that beckoned him closer with one hand.

""""""""""

Tulie and Tornec sat in front of Mog-ur. Most of the rest of the camp were close behind them, short the children who slept inside the tent with Aba. It was late morning, almost noon.

The discussion continued.

"...so we need to go out and find out who these people are, to see if they are hostile." Tornec signed Tulie's words as she spoke.

'You are correct,"Trull-ee." These are the same evil men who obliterated our camp. I have been told this by a man from the spirit world.' Mog-ur paused to allow Tornec to catch up with his translation, then watched as their faces as they suddenly showed their astonishment-and their fear. These people of the Others show their feelings so openly, he thought to himself as he observed them.

'This man has told me that we must fight these evil ones. We must not allow them to find this camp, we must take the fight to them.'

""""""""""

The small mixed camp was in an uproar, even the normally sedate people of the Clan were signing rapidly and carelessly amongst themselves. The Others made their many mouth sounds, loud and boisterously. The words of the Mog-ur had taken them all by surprise. Fear was acutely felt by everyone.

Mog-ur watched the reactions of both races of people carefully. His own kind were nearing full blown panic, having lived through the terrible ordeal that had destroyed their home camp. These Others seemed more angry than afraid, but there was definitely an element of fear present. It was just not their dominant emotion, or so it seemed to him. He allowed the uproar to play itself out, and as the first wave of it wound down he held his hand up which had an immediate calming effect on the Clan. The Others noticed this after a few more moments and forced their attention back to the Mog-ur, quieting as they did.

'There is much to discuss, let us all come together for we must make a plan,' Mog-ur signed as he looked to the people before him solemnly. "Tress-ee," will your people help us to fight these Others?'

Tornec translated the Mog-ur's words. Then he did the same for the Clan as Tulie began to speak.

"Yes, Mog-ur. We had the chance to destroy them once and didn't do it. It was our thought to give them one opportunity to start a new life, to give up their evil ways. They had destroyed an entire camp of our people. We thought that they had been primarily influenced by an evil trio of leaders which we did send on to the spirit world."

Tornec took a little while to catch up with his signing. Though spending time with the Clan had enhanced his language skills, he still struggled with a lot of the specific words. When he finished, he looked to Tulie who spoke again.

"Mog-ur, we feel partially responsible for the calamity that these evil men have perpetrated upon your people. We will-we must help you. It was told to us that a man of the Clan helped our own Mog-ur's from the spirit world, and it was this that helped us to defeat them once before."

Mog-ur watched as Gorrnak signed Trull-ee's words in total astonishment. He wanted to know more but knew that now was not the correct time. His stoic face did not outwardly show his strong inner emotions. He thought on this for a moment, then turned to look directly at Rug. Mog-ur needed to involve the hunters of his Clan, and this was the best place to start.

"Rug" how do you hunt dangerous animals that hunt in packs?'

Rug thought for a long moment, as the attention of all of the people turned to him. 'With dangerous animals you must try and separate them or to trap them,' he signed, feeling the pressure of this awkward attention-even the women were watching him. His nervousness showed slightly as he signed on. 'It is best to separate them and then ambush them. We usually accomplish this by enticing them to chase one or two of us and then lead them back to the other hunters who are hiding and waiting.' Rug paused before finishing. 'This is a very dangerous way to hunt, "Mog-ur."

Draag sat up a little straighter and signed. 'There are usually more hunters involved in an ambush than we have now.'

Tornec had been speaking the words aloud for the Others as the conversation progressed. He was getting a little better at doing this, though it was still difficult, he was getting the general meaning across rather well. It amazed him that these two groups of people could be so vastly different, and yet so similar at the same time. The females of the Clan looked almost embarrassed to even be there, but their eyes, though lowered, were everywhere and missing little. It gave him a better insight into Ayla's life and her many struggles to learn the ways of the Mamutoi.

"Gorrnak" how do the Others hunt dangerous pack animals?' Mog-ur asked as the open discussion continued.

""""""""""

Late afternoon found the turf siding built up to shoulder high on the outside of the Mammoth lodge, all the way around the large structure. There were a lot of dirty, muddy people making this happen in all its various stages. Some cutting the turf, some carrying the sod, others stacking and applying, and a very tired Balaam putting on the final touches. He hadn't counted, but he had already made twelve trips to the river to refill his heavy water bag, so far.

Inside the back of the lodge, Talut and Brenan had just finished tying a thick pole as a cross brace across the tops of the two upright poles they had secured earlier in the day. Above the top horizontal pole was a small wedge of domed shaped air space between the pole and the ceiling.

Brenan sat on Talut's shoulders as he tied another thick strap of wet leather to connect the right side poles at the top, it was the third and final one. As the leather dried it would shrink and tighten even more, securing the poles together even tighter and stronger than they were now.

Jozen had both rock walls almost chest high now, and the rock pile behind him grew as fast as he placed them. The thin mud he used to seal the rocks together dried quickly as the wall grew steadily taller.

""""""""""

Branag and Draag walked down the slight slope to a small creek at the wooded bottom land of the gentle valley. Rug and Ludeg followed a few steps behind them, they were on a mission to find fresh flint nodules and spear shafts. As they grew closer to the taller trees, Branag spied what he thought was a stunted alder. He veered them towards it to check it out closer.

Draag slowed and used his fire hardened spear point to pry a partially exposed oval shaped rock from the ground, it was a large stone. Branag watched as the stone was unearthed, and smiled as Draag picked up the heavy rock easily and carried it under his arm and walked on to the tree line.

The stunted tree that Branag had seen was indeed an alder, and had several long straight limbs that looked adequate branching out a little way up the trunk. Branag was tall enough to reach the bases of the limbs, and pulled his small axe from his belt.

Ludeg and Draag walked on past him watching the ground for more flint as they went.

Rug stayed with Branag, and pulled a small hand axe from a fold in his wrap as he waited patiently.

""""""""""

Tressie worked at the back of the tent, sorting and preparing plants from the drying rack. She had her medicine pouch empty and small packets littered the sleeping furs at her feet. There were bowls filled with green leaves, flower petals, stringy root systems, and small piles of stems, shoots, and more dried leaves covering another smooth skin farther behind her on the ground.

This part of her craft was by far her favorite, it took patience and knowledge to prepare each plant. It took different methods and modes of preparations to get the correct properties from these raw plants, flowers, weeds, and roots. Then she had to package them back up into the pouches that they belonged in. Tressie did this by herself, not that she couldn't have gotten help if she had asked for it. This part of the job just required too much concentration to have any other influences inside the tent with her as she worked.

Tressie was momentarily distracted by a soft breeze slipping through the tent with the tantalizing aroma of stew riding on it that was simmering over the fire outside. It reminded her again of how hungry she was, but she was not at a good stopping point just yet. She still needed to scrape more of the fresh inner bark of the wild cherry that she wanted to put into the next tea she would make for the Mog-ur. Tressie took a deep breath and went back to work, there was still so much left to do.

""""""""""

Tulie and Tornec sat on one side of Mog-ur as Inca sat on the other side of him. He sat up on the log normally now without assistance. The pain in his chest had recently been numbed out again by the latest cup of Tressie's bitter brew. The sun shown brightly and a cool breeze blew over them in soft gusts.

Etra and Ova worked on the hanging skin filled with stew at the far edge of the fire. They chopped and sliced fresh greens and mushrooms to add to the thickening stew. Slices of meat floated to the top along with an abundance of sweet brown roots.

The child, Brug, ran around across from them with a short spear stabbing the ground and every now and then he attacked the other sitting log. They sat together quietly. All of them lost in their own thoughts as they watched the boy play at being a man. His young body was already showing the signs of strongly developing muscles, and he poked more than a few deep dents in the long dead log. His energy seemed boundless.

""""""""""

"...so I will take Brenan and Thorec with me and we will scout the steppes for any signs of rhinos or mammoths," Talut was saying to Vincavec. They stood inside the lodge watching as Jozen and Brenan continued building the rock walls. The walls were a little over head high, and rising.

"If you find either, we could plan our dedication ceremony for a few days after the hunt." Vincavec thought for a moment, then continued. "I'll get Averie started on digging a pit for a ground oven, and I think I will ask Latie to help me with the preparations for the ceremony."

"Good, I know she will be happy to help you. I'll take the trackers out at first light in the morning." Talut watched as both Brenan and Jozen were now having a hard time reaching the top of the walls.

Tazen and Balaam came in with more rocks, dropping them into the pile. With a few more loads, there would be enough to finish the job.

"I guess it's time to put these guys up on our shoulders," Talut said, looking at Vincavec with a smile.

""""""""""

Branag sat in a circle of men chipping off the chalky outer layer from a nodule of flint. He had three large spear tips finished that were being passed around and studied by the men of the Clan. Tornec and Ludeg chipped away also, working on smaller, more delicate points.

Tulie sat off to the side of the flint workers. She carved a notch into the end of a smooth straight shaft with her knife, pausing occasionally to check the fit of the flint tip. She set the tip into the groove carefully, as she removed small amounts of material until it fit in tightly.

Troog and Crag watched her as they worked on smoothing additional shafts, scraping the last remnants of bark from them. The two men had small pieces of sandstone next to them on the ground that they used to finish rubbing the shafts with. There were two finished spears on the ground in front of them.

Tulie looked at the finished tip for a moment and handed it over to Mamie, who took it and set it into her lap. Mamie pulled a thin strip of leather the length of her forearm from a basket of warm water beside her. She pulled the strip between her fingers to squeeze out the excess water. She then wrapped it around the base of the flint tip and started pulling it tightly in circles and crosses around the shaft and the flint tip. When Mamie finished, she pulled the end of the strip through a previous wrap to tie it off.

Mamie got up and carried three finished spears over to the fire. She propped them up against the raised cooking platform with the points pointing into the heat, but away from the flames. The leather would dry and shrink quickly in the heat, securing the flint tips to the shafts solidly.

Mog-ur watched the activities of the mixed camp with interest. The men of his camp had easily accepted the new hunting weapon, the improvements of the flint points over their traditional fire hardened points were obvious. This surprised him, the Clan as a rule did not accept new ideas or methods easily-even from other Clans. The woman Trul-ee was as skilled as any of his hunters in the making of these weapons, and it pleased him to watch his hunters learning from and actually helping her as she worked.

The sun was getting low on the horizon. Inca, Abu, and Etra set up the hanging skin of stew close to the fire. It was heavy and cumbersome, but the strong women of the Clan completed the task with relative ease.

The little girl, Ooga, waddled up to Mog-ur and crawled up into his lap as he sat on the log. Mog-ur assisted her as she made herself comfortable and she reached up to grab a hand full of his grey beard and tugged on it gently. He masked the pain that he felt in his chest as he helped her up to cuddle him. The comfort of the child's closeness more than made up for the slight inconvenience of a little pain. Ooga pulled herself into his chest and lay her head against Mog-ur, and was quickly still and content.

By the time the stew was served, eight full length spears and six of the smaller spears had been completed and the tips were drying near the fire. The stew was hot and delicious, and there was enough for everyone to have all they wanted.

The night grew cooler as the stars came out in a sky streaked with thin clouds. As the tea was passed around, the planning for the next day began.

"Rug and I will leave in the morning and try to locate the renegades, we will leave markers as we go for the rest of you to follow..." Ludeg began, Tornec translating his words as usual.

""""""""""

Talut, Thorec, and Brenan reached the edge of the steppes as the sunrise softly lit the vastness of the plains gradually. They looked out over the grass lands, trying to figure out where to start. To the east of them, a herd of aurochs milled about in the distance with some smaller breed of deer near them. To the west a group of bison, females with several smaller yearlings, grazed peacefully. Off to the northeast they spied a single, large animal. It was too far away to ascertain just what it was for sure.

Talut pointed at it, and started off at a slow jog towards it as the other two followed along. The morning was cool and it was quite breezy on the flat land. Their bodies warmed with the expenditure of energy of the slow run.

As the three men got closer, it became obvious that it was a lone woolly rhinoceros. He was a full grown male and in his prime. A magnificent example of his species, his huge twin horns jutted out menacingly from his large head as he chewed a mouthful of soft, green grass.

"Since he is alone, I think we should try for him," Brenan said as he watched the rhino graze while they stopped to assess the situation. "We could get the skin and the choicest meat, he is too old to get very much good meat from him."

"I agree, he will be tough and stringy," Talut said, a sudden memory of a dangerous encounter with rhinos from before coming to the forefront of his mind. He looked out over the grass lands, searching for any other possible dangers near them.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Rug walked quickly through the low brush to the southeast, partially into the rising sun. The birds sang in the new day as they traveled. They cleared the thicket and veered up a slight rise in a more easterly direction. The slope got rockier as they went up the hill.

Ludeg slowed as they reached the top of the small hill, peering forward carefully through a low bush. Rug nudged him from the side, pointing to a thin wisp of smoke to the southeast appearing over the top of the next slope.

Rug used his heavy new spear to carve two lines in the ground, in the direction of the smoke. He then pulled three large rocks into a triangle shape next to the lines. Ludeg picked up another rock and set it on top of the three, making a small pyramid shaped cluster.

The two men stayed very still and watched the small valley below them for a while. They saw several small animals moving about and a band of spotted deer feeding on some low green grass next to a stand of small trees. They saw no signs of humans.

Ludeg started over the top of the rise and toward the smoke over the next hill, keeping his pace slow and measured. They walked almost silently down the slope.

Brenan was crouched low in the tall grass, Thorec off to his right did the same. The rhino was in range of their spear throwers in front of them.

Talut walked slowly, slumped over as much as his large frame would allow. He circled around the rhino, putting the rhino between him and his two companions who lay in wait.

The rhinoceros was well aware of the presence of the puny human animal that circled around him. He was presently unconcerned, this particular patch of grass was tender and tasted sweet on his empty stomach. His eyesight wasn't very good and he lost track of the human often as he grazed. He raised his large head to chew and saw movement directly in front of him. Two more of the small funny looking animals were coming toward him slowly.

The rhino decided that this was more than a mere coincidence and turned his bulky body to look for the animal that was trying to get behind him when the sudden pain shot through him in two places. He snorted loudly as the spears thrown from the spear throwers penetrated his stout ribs deeply, the sharp flint points tearing his interior organs to shreds.

The force of the blows rocked his huge body as another sharp stab of pain hit him suddenly and with even greater force from the other side. He wavered as he tried to gather himself up enough to run away. The second volley of spears knocked him roughly to the ground.

""""""""""

Tulie saw the small pile of rocks, and led the group over to it. She saw the direction that the two lines carved into the ground pointed to, and walked on in that direction. Tulie led the band of seven on through the short grass, they were all well armed and followed her quietly.

As they reached the apex of the short hilltop, Tulie paused to look out over the valley. She saw the hint of smoke for the first time over the next hill. The group of people all stared at it with growing apprehension.

Draag saw something move, and concentrated on it for a moment before recognizing it for what it was. He nudged Trul-ee beside him and pointed to Rug who stood next to a berry covered bush near the top of the rise. Rug held his spear high, waving it slowly to get their attention. He then made a slow and deliberate, highly exaggerated sign that meant, 'proceed quietly'.

""""""""""

Talut and Brenan started the difficult task of skinning the rhino as Thorec kept watch. Talut made the first cut at the front foot, cutting all the way around the ankle of the leg. Brenan started at the rear leg, the skin was tough and very thick. Both men were glad to have sharp knives.

Brenan moved to the top of the leg where it met with the torso and made his next cut there. The skin of the rhino was thick and made for excellent, long lasting footwear. Talut finished his cut at the top of the front leg, he cut the skin long ways down the center and pulled the heavy skin away from the leg. Brenan followed suit, and both of them rolled the skins and set them aside.

Talut then made a cut down the middle of the rhinos belly starting high at the chest, just below the neck. Brenan started at the anus and went forward. Both men were careful to not cut into the thin layer of striated muscle that held the organs and innards in place. They pulled up on the hide as they cut, and finally met in the middle.

Talut went back to Brenan and held up the massive rear leg while Brenan made a cut from the anus to the top of the leg on both sides. They repeated the same type of cut at the front legs at the base of the neck. Brenan then made a cut all the way around the neck of the rhino on the side that he could reach.

Using his incredible strength, Talut began to pull the skin free from the torso. Brenan helped and together they pulled the hide backward over the sides of the large animal. When they had the skin pulled free to ground level, they paused to take a short breather. They rolled the hide right up to where the animals torso touched the ground.

Thorec saw a single lioness in the distance, working her way towards them slowly from the northeast. A small band of roe deer grazed off to the north. He caught glimpses of something stalking the deer from behind, coming in and out of his vision in the taller clumps and stands of grass. Nothing was close enough at this point to cause them any alarm, so he walked back to the rhino to help them turn him over.

Brenan and Thorec picked up the heavy rear legs as Talut grasped the front legs and together they struggled to roll the huge beast over. It took a tremendous amount of strain and effort, and Talut managed to get his end over first, which helped Brenan and Thorec get their end over as well. Thorec went back to guard duty as Talut and Brenan pulled on the hide, stripping it over the muscular frame.

Thorec saw the roe deer suddenly take off in a mad panic as two wolves appeared on their trail from behind. The wolves chased the deer almost leisurely, as if they were herding them as they fled to the west. Just as the deer seemed to be putting a safe distance between themselves and the wolves, the trap was sprung. Seven wolves appeared from the tall grass in front of them and charged the lead stag who ran directly at them. It was quick and lethal. The lead stag and one doe were overtaken and downed in rapid succession. The rest of the herd scattered, free from harm.

Thorec thought of the proficiency of the wolf pack. They were pure pack hunters, and were as efficient as any hunters anywhere. He could only appreciate their cunning and grace, and gave silent thanks to Mut that they seldom threatened humans.

Talut and Brenan rolled the detached hide tightly with the fur side out, putting the loose leg skins within it on the second roll. When they had the whole hide rolled into a round, heavy log of furry hide, Brenan wrapped a thick strap of leather around one end and tied it tightly. He did the same to the opposite end, then got Talut's help to wrap a third at the center. They laid out two full length throwing spears next to the hide on the ground. Brenan then tied the loose ends of the straps to the ends of the spears, as well as the one at the center.

Talut cut two long strips of the choice back muscle of the rhino all the way down the length of the spine, and rolled the tender meat into two thick rolls. He also took a large piece from the exposed haunch. Talut spread out a loose skin and laid the meat in the center, then took the ends of the hide and tied them at the outside corners.

With a powerful lurch, Talut and Brenan picked up the spears and lifted them up to their shoulders, the suspended rhino hide hanging between them rocking gently. Thorec pulled the skin filled with meat over his back and they walked heavily across the steppes towards camp.

They had walked a good distance when Thorec paused to get a better grip on his burden. He turned back to where they had come to see the lone lioness closing in on the rhino from the northeast.

""""""""""

Rug came down the gentle slope a little way to meet up with the rest of his group. They met up near a thicket of bushes covered with bright red berries. From here, the smoke from the renegades fire was easy to see and to smell. They were cooking something that smelled really good.

'There are only six men of the Others that we could see thus far,' he signed as Tornec translated softly. 'The other two men may still be in the tent, we don't know yet.'

"Is their camp out in the open, or is it brushy around it like it is here?" Tulie asked.

'It is open on two sides, "Trul-ee." The other two sides are thick with undergrowth and a small strip of willows and short beech trees.'

Rug continued to describe the terrain, and filling them in on the movements of the camp since they had arrived to spy on them. The renegades had been lounging leisurely around the camp all morning. They had put a large rear section of some kind of deer on the spit a short time ago.

Two of them had gone off to the north and into the trees and returned shortly thereafter with two water bags freshly filled. Other than that, no one had left the camp sight since they had been watching.

Ludeg came down the slope quietly, and joined the others before speaking in a soft, excited voice. "They are all there, the other two were still inside the tent," he said to Rug. Ludeg then looked directly at Tulie and continued. "It's them alright-the renegades we should have killed at the Mammoth Camp."

Tulie's face hardened, lost in her own tortured thoughts of that fateful day not so long ago. She had regrets, all right.

The angst they all felt promoted a fresh spattering of quiet conversation. The discussion went from angry forms of revenge all the way to the beginnings of formulating a plan to deal with the evil ones. In the midst of it all, Rug crept back up the rise to the concealed spot at the top of the hill to keep watch on those below.

The planning continued in earnest.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Salen helped Morlie, Regan, and Stolie back up through three of the smoke holes and onto the roof of the lodge. The women used the edges of the mammoth tusks to stand on with their bodies protruding outside the roof as the walls of mud and straw were not quite completely cured and hardened enough to hold their weight for sure. They were each handed up patches of turf in skins with heavy cords attached to them and placed the grass squares three in a row around the holes. It was as far as they could reach safely. A single water bag with a cord attached was handed up to each of them as the turf placement was completed. It was slow going and tedious.

The different work crews kept the assembly processes fed with freshly dug turf. by the time that the women had placed the grass around all six smoke holes down the center of the lodge, it was late morning. All that remained left to finish covering the rest of the exterior of the lodge with grass, were the two side entrance smoke holes and a body length between the roof and the outer walls.

The rock wall inside the lodge separating the cold storage room was complete. Jozen smeared a thin layer of thick mud and straw over the rocks on both sides of it with mud supplied by Tazen and Averie. Balaam smoothed the walls behind him with water and his hands as Jozen worked his way from one side to the other. This work went rather quickly, and they were both covered with sticky mud as they worked.

Frebec and Latie worked together outside at the back of the lodge near the base of the hill. Frebec had cut a thick trunk of a small tree that was longer than he was tall by half again. He and Latie were cutting smaller branches the diameter of her calf in measured lengths roughly as long as her thigh. They had three cut so far, and were busy cutting more.

When eight of the limbs had been cut to length, they used a pair of small hand axes to cut notches into the thick tree trunk a forearms length apart. Latie placed a cut limb centered onto the first notch and wrapped it tight with a thick, narrow strip of wet hide. She wrapped it around the thick trunk in overlapping layers many times before finally tying it off. Then she moved to the next notch up and started the procedure again.

""""""""""

Ludeg led the traveling band around the far side of the rise, moving slowly and quietly. He kept the smoke from the renegades fire in sight as they walked the long way around and up the back side of the hill. Ludeg paused and stopped the rest of them as he went on and peered over the thick bushes at the top of the rise.

The smoke was still in sight, though much farther away now. He could no longer see the fire itself or the tent. Both were obstructed by the scattered brush on the northwest side of the camp.

Ludeg signaled for the rest of them to follow him again, making the Clan sign for 'quietly.' They all crept over the rise and back down the other side and into the low brush. Once back inside the visual cover of the brush, they all relaxed a bit and followed Ludeg and Rug on through the clearings of the low, thickly covered ground.

As he approached each new clearing, Ludeg slowed them and went on ahead by himself to check it out thoroughly first. They went slower as they gradually got closer and closer.

The smell of the meat cooking over the spit wafted over them every now and then riding on the gentle breeze. They were very close now, as was the final reckoning due the renegades.

""""""""""

Latie and Frebec carried the long, heavy pole with all the cross members attached it to the rear section of the lodge. Vincavec helped Frebec pick it upright and lean it against the wall. A loosely arranged pile of freshly dug, grass covered turf was nearby. Stood on its end, the top of the pole reached up well past the top edges of the grass sides.

Regan and Stolie joined them and Stolie climbed up the cross braces until her head was just above the edge of the grass on the wall. As she got a full four steps up, Frebec and Vincavec both grabbed the cross pieces to hold and steady the pole. Latie and Regan each picked up a square of the turf, and Latie handed hers up to Stolie.

Stolie placed the square carefully above the line of grass already on the wall, and leaned down to take the next one from Regan. The young women kept supplying Stolie as she took the grass level on up the patches already on the roof.

When she had completed all she could reach, she took the large oblong wooden bowl of water Latie handed to her and doused the fresh turf a hand full at a time. Stolie climbed down and Frebec and Vincavec moved the ladder over to access the next portion of the wall.

Latie went up the ladder next.

""""""""""

It was getting to be late afternoon and Tulie was reluctantly in agreement with the plan. She was not entirely convinced. It was as good as it would probably get, she thought to herself, but this is still extremely dangerous. Tulie wished that Talut was here, again. The idea of attempting such a perilous endeavor without him bothered her badly, he had always been there in all her times of need before-but not this time.

Ludeg whispered and signed simultaneously as he pointed out different vantage points.

Tulie and Barzec went to the first place he pointed to at the far edge of the small clearing. They both got behind a scraggly bush that was heavily leafed out and watched as Tornec and Branag took up a position across and in front of them. They walked behind a pair of short, gnarly cedars.

Troog and Crag went to the front edge of the clearing and found a tall bush and a briar patch to get behind. Ludeg and Borg followed them and found a short dead tree, broken at the trunk about waist high to get behind. They were facing Troog and Crug, the trail narrowed between them here before it opened up into the small clearing beyond.

Rug and Draag walked through the open ground and past the position of the front men, and a few steps along the narrow trail past them. They stopped and turned back to face the clearing. Rug held out his right hand that held his new flint tipped spear. He lowered it slowly, and all his companions dropped into their concealed hiding places. Both men of the Clan looked carefully, and Rug made a slight motion to Branag who scrunched a little farther into the limbs of the cedar. Rug nodded as Branag disappeared, and looked over them all again.

Draag made a hand signal to Tulie, and she shifted in her hiding place and he nodded as she slipped from his sight. They studied the terrain again before nodding to each other, finally satisfied.

Rug looked to his hidden camp members and signed simply, 'We are leaving now.'

Rug and Draag saw Ludeg stand up and sign, 'Go with Ursus.' Rug acknowledged him, then turned on his heal and the two men took off walking towards the camp of the renegades. They disappeared from sight quickly and silently.

Rug was somewhat comforted by the new spear that he carried and thought of how well it would work hunting. He walked quietly through the short grass between the trees and bushes of the thicket, Draag stayed a step or two behind him. They both were alert and cautious, eyes everywhere as they closed the distance to the smell of smoke.

""""""""""

Two men carved off large slabs of the crisped meat from the spit. Three other sat on the ground eating from smoking hot pieces, biting off mouth fulls from the dangling strips they held on their knives. The three men left stood behind the two at the spit waiting their turn at the roasting leg.

There were several full length spears leaning against the side of the tent, and four more stuck carelessly into the ground behind the fire. Two quivers of short spears for the spear throwers lay on top of a flat rock close to the tent opening.

""""""""""

Rug slowed as he approached a short bush, and crouched down low as he heard some of the mouth sounds of the Others softly out in front of him. Draag followed suit, and together they crept closer to the noise using the bush as cover.

Pulling the scraggly branches of the bush apart in the center of the plant, Rug looked through it to the camp beyond. Though his vision was partially obscured, he saw that all of the men of the Others sat around the fire eating and talking. They didn't seem to be particularly alert. He watched them for a while longer, studying them.

""""""""""

Lugan finished the piece of meat, biting it off the end of his knife. It was good, but he was still hungry. It had been too long since he had eaten anything but meat. The greens and roots they had taken from the flatheads were long gone. Neither he or any of his men were very knowledgeable about edible plants, or how to prepare them. His men were hunters, not gatherers. They would need to move on soon, he thought, on to the Lion Camp.

The Lion Camp, the very thought of Talut and Tulie absolutely infuriated him. They were so pompous and self righteous, they would rue the day that they let me go free, he thought to himself bitterly. Thinking back on that awful day that he had watched Vincavec stab his only brother, Borgan, the leader of his Beaver Camp. You won't be so high and mighty when we do as we will to your women, Talut. This thought made him smile, in his own twisted mind he was more than justified. He came out of his thoughts of revenge by a sudden exclamation before him.

"What the..." Balug was sitting on the ground in front of Lugan, staring off in the distance beyond, "Flatheads!" His voice was soft, but it carried easily to them all.

Two men sitting closest to Balug dropped their jaws and scrambled to get to their feet, dropping their knives and food onto the ground. At the edge of the thicket and out in the open directly in front of them stood two flatheads, spears in their hands just staring at them. The stoic faces of the flatheads confused and enticed the renegades, thus far flatheads had been easy prey for their evil ways and their increasing blood lust.

As the renegades jumped up and grabbed for their weapons, the Clan men calmly turned and jogged back into the thick cover. The brush swallowing them whole as they retreated.

The raiders grabbed a spear each and chased after them, carelessly and fearlessly. Crashing through the brush and briars, they ran as fast as they could in pursuit. They were catching up, slowly but surely. The trail was so narrow they couldn't quite run side by side, and still they ran into limbs and bushes encroaching them from both sides.

Balug saw the clearing up ahead, and incredibly the flatheads slowed as they reached the far end of it. He charged on, raising his heavy spear as he prepared to let it fly. They were really close now, just out in front of him. The others pounded up behind him.

As Balug drew his arm back, he felt a sharp pain under his throwing arm. He was confused, why would one of his companions poke him-it must have been inadvertent, he thought as he tried to throw the spear. His elbow hung on something that shot a fresh shock of pain through his chest as he threw the heavy spear. The spear went wide and its trajectory was slow and weak. Balug grimaced as he watched the spear miss badly and heard screams behind him as he suddenly lost the strength in his legs. He tumbled to the ground heavily face first and rolled over to try to get up weakly.

The last thoughts that went through his mind as he looked up to see the flathead coming down on him with a flint tipped spear aimed at him was confusion-then fear. Balug heard his brother scream behind him, and he saw the end of a short spear protruding from the side of his own chest as the flathead raised the spear up in front of him. I don't remember flatheads having tipped spears, he thought as the flathead stabbed him roughly.

Draag stabbed a renegade that was on the ground just beyond Rug who was writhing in pain, a short spear tip from a spear thrower sticking out of his upper chest, he had been hit from behind. He pulled the spear back out and was splashed with a gush of blood, and looked out over the violent scene as it lay out before him. Draag was ready to continue the fight, but paused as he took a step forward.

It was over. The mixed camp members were all standing in the clearing over the bodies of the dead and dying. Draag had once been an acolyte of the Mog-ur and with all his concentration sharply focused he began to count on his fingers. On his third try, all his fingers had been touched-that is all of them he realized in a rush, and was truly amazed.

Tulie leaned on Barzec, her face as white as the scattered clouds high overhead. It's finally over, she thought as she put her arm around her shorter mate and pulled him tighter to her. The tears came silently.

"Let's leave this scum to the scavengers," Ludeg said with a look of pure disgust on his sweat streaked face. "Only humans are buried, they haven't been human for a long time now."

Tornec translated this for the men of the Clan, then added, "Maybe the hyenas will eat their own."

The mixed group slowly began the long walk back to their own camp. The pace was slow and conversation was minimal. Branag and Rug followed the group as a rear guard.

At the top of the rise, Branag stopped and turned to look back down at the valley of death below him. He was deep in his own tortured thoughts, when he caught a brief glimpse of a tan colored animal moving through the scattered brush below. Branag watched for a little bit, then a large fully maned cave lion trotted out into the open and slowed to a stop.

The lion looked up directly at Branag and for a moment their eyes locked together as if in a struggle of their wills. The lion sat back and opened his huge mouth and worked himself up to a deafening, thundering roar that shook Branag to the bone.

The sound echoed through the hills.

""""""""""

Stolie climbed down the ladder, she was streaked head to toe with mud. The days work was finally ending. Over half the lodge was now covered completely with green grass. With one more full days work, the sodding of the lodge would be complete.

Almost the entire camp went down to wash in the river, it was a happy bunch of dirty workers. They played and splashed in the cold, clear water. Soap root was gathered and pounded, and used by all. Lots of dirty clothes were washed, wrung out, and hung on low tree limbs to dry in the cool breeze.

Talut and Vincavec sat on the grass in the shade of a willow watching the others bathe and play in the river. Talut's long shock of red hair was drying in wavy locks that cascaded down past his shoulders and well onto his hairy back. There were the beginnings of grey streaks highlighting the bright red color, and they showed up in his thick beard as well.

Beside him, Vincavec used a small twig to pull the tangles from his own salt and pepper streaked light brown hair. He looked up to the sky to watch the sun as it just touch the far horizon.

"Latie has asked me to include her matrimonial to Brenan in the 'Dedication' ceremony."

Talut sat up a little straighter, a surprised look on his face. "I guess I should have expected this," he said, smiling with pride.

Vincavec couldn't help but to smile back at Talut's infectious grin. "Getting to spend time with the daughter of your hearth, and getting to know her better, I have grown quite fond of Latie. I don't think I could refuse her, in anything she might ask of me."

"Latie is a lot like her mother, and I could never refuse Nezzie anything either."

The two men were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Though she does not yet realize it, Latie is growing into being quite a powerful Mamut. I have felt the depths of her power on more than one occasion, especially during the spirit trip with the sacred root." Vincavec looked directly into Talut's deep green eyes as he continued, "Her power will only increase over time. I have a deep seated feeling that she is somehow very important to the future of the Mamutoi, as a people."

"Mamut hinted at this very thing to Tulie and I, though he spoke with shadows on his tongue, as usual."

"I wonder about the baby that she carries also, Brenan is a very talented individual. I know the Mamut of the Lynx Camp well. He was very disappointed when Brenan decided that he would not dedicate himself to the Mamutii."

"Brenan is a very bright young man," Talut said in answer to him, "he has impressed me on many different levels in the short time I have known him. I am pleased that he and Latie have found each other, and that they seem so happy together."

"If the child that Latie carries is of Brenan's spirit-and I am sure that it is-it will be enormously powerful. The Lion Camp may well become the most influential camp of all the Mamutoi eventually."

Talut thought about this for a time, not at all displeased with the notion. Ever since Ayla had left with Jondalar he had felt that his camp, the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, was destined for something great, something unusual. Talut relished this, he had always sought out the unusual, the unique, the different.

With the demise of the Wolf, Weasel, Beaver, and Megaceros camps the split factions within the Mamutoi people were now more heavily weighted to the side of the Lion Camp. This was a definite shift of power and prestige. The Mammoth Camp had sided with his Lion Camp in the dispute of last summer. Now he felt that the Mammoth Camp would also step up in prominence within the leadership realms. The allegiance of the Mammoth Camp would never again be in question, not now.

Talut also knew that with the strength and influence of these four allied camps, the Lion, Aurochs, Mammoth, and Amber camps, it would be difficult for any other camps to oppose them. Singly or banded together. This was a newfound power that Talut did not know how best to utilize, he wished that Tulie were here.

""""""""""

Tulie stopped them at a small creek to get a drink and to refill the small traveling water bags that they carried. The water was cold and refreshing.

The band had traveled mostly in silence, trudging along with heavy feet towards their home camp. One more hill to cross. Half a valley to go.

Ludeg thought about the lion, it took his mind off the ambush. The memory of looking into his eyes, the strength of his will. Something kept bothering him about the brief encounter, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The lion was huge, but young-how did he know this? His thoughts were scattered, he couldn't focus nearly as well as he normally could.

Tulie was tired, bone tired. Mentally and physically. Her mind alternated between relief and guilt. Relief that the rebel band was gone forever, never to threaten anyone again. Guilt of the blood lust she had felt during the ambush. She had thrown her spears with malice and anger, and with deadly force and accuracy. Men had died, evil men, but men nonetheless. In her mind she worried about the righteousness of her actions, and the wrath of Mut if she were wrong-again. It had been a trying spring.

Rug glanced over at Ludeg, seeing the blank expression on his face. He was beginning to understand what Mog-ur had tried to explain to him before about the Others. That they showed their inner emotions outwardly on their faces, 'Like an unobstructed view into their souls', Mog-ur had said. Rug knew that the killing had affected all of them deeply, himself included. He was, however, surprised at the deep personal satisfaction that he felt as he had looked out over the dead bodies of the evil ones. The spears sticking from them, the agony in their lifeless faces. For the first time since his Clan had been attacked, he felt the beginnings of the confidence he needed to wear the mantle of leadership.

Ludeg was startled with the sudden remembrance of the shocking event from the past summer meeting, and the implications that ensued. The cave lion, Ayla's lion! That was it, he thought with recollection and excitement. He was huge, much larger than others of his kind. So was this lion, he was so big-and his eyes. His eyes were different colors, yes-that was it. This lion had one normal brown eye and one greenish brown eye. Ludeg's mind went into overload, he pulled all he knew about cave lions from his memories. One ragged piece at a time. Ludeg wished he knew more about the great cats than he did.

The weary band picked up their gear and walked on with heavy steps.

""""""""""

The evening meal at the Mammoth Camp was a combination of fresh rhinoceros roast and an abundance of vegetables and greens. The carrots, onions, and ground roots were ripe and plump. Fruit was sparse and tart, not yet fully ripe. Cakes made from pounded grain, thin and crisp, were also ready, flavored with fat from the roast.

The mood was gay and festive, everyone knew just how close the lodge was to its completion. The culmination of their efforts and labors were being realized, and the results stood proudly before them in all its glorious splendor. It was a marvelous new home that they all were proud to have had a hand in building. The coming dedication ceremony was definitely something to look forward to also.

Latie and Brenan sat together on a log eating. She thought of the coming ceremony also. Nezzie and Tulie would be so disappointed to miss her matrimonial and Latie really regretted this. She also was a bit bothered by the facts that she didn't have a matrimonial dress, or a negotiated bride price. Tradition demanded both of these, of course, she thought as she looked to Brenan beside her. Latie felt the flush of sudden warmth as she looked at him. He was all that she had ever wanted, ever even dreamed of.

Latie knew that it was not unheard of for the bride price to be established after a matrimonial had taken place, but it was not the normal way. Nothing had been normal this past winter and spring anyway, she thought, so why should things be normal now. Her thoughts wandered as she took a bite of the juicy rhinoceros meat, so tender that it fell apart when she stabbed it with her knife.

How odd it would be to have Vincavec preside over her matrimonial, she had never considered anyone other than Old Mamut doing this. As a child, her dreams of her joining had always included Mamut as the principal at the proceedings. Tears welled as she thought of Mamut, he had been her best friend after she had become a woman. Her teacher, her mentor. A single tear escaped her eye unnoticed, her heart ached at the memory of Mamut.

""""""""""

Mog-ur sat on a log and watched Etra and Inca begin to prepare an evening meal. They were both agitated and bothered as they worked, and it looked to him that they were fixing enough for the entire camp, maybe even more. Nervous energy, he thought. The children were off with Abu and Ova gathering fresh small foods from the edges of the brushy thicket behind the camp.

The pain in his chest was somehow compounded by the worry and anxiety he felt for his fellow camp members that were off on this dangerous mission. His camp members, the thought stunned him. Mog-ur saw the Others as part of his camp now. How extraordinary-he must meditate on this, and soon.

The sun was going down, and he wondered how long it would be before the others returned. In his mind he refused to doubt the outcome of the confrontation. It had to have gone well, his camps very survival depended on it. I will know soon enough, he thought to himself-again.

Mog-ur was interrupted in his musings as Tressie approached and handed him a cup of medicinal tea. She held another cup in her other hand as he took it from her and made a one handed sign, 'This man is grateful.'

Tressie smiled at him, no longer holding back this show of emotion that was so foreign to the Clan. Ever since Mog-ur had smiled at her and Tulie, she knew that he understood.

He finished the bitter, moldy tasting brew and exchanged cups with Tressie. Mog-ur took a large drink from the second cup, swishing it around the inside of his mouth. The taste was pleasant and sweet, and as he swallowed the tea the bitter aftertaste washed away. Tressie waited patiently as he finished the drink, and handed her the empty cup.

Tressie set the cups down on the ground beside her. She gently placed the back of her hand against Mog-ur's cheek, checking his body temperature. It felt normal, and she wondered to herself if it was time to change his bandage yet, or if she should wait until tomorrow. With her concentration level as diminished as it was with the others still being gone, she decided it was best to wait.

""""""""""

The lion with one green eye watched as the funny looking, thin animals walked over the rise and out of his sight. He turned and followed the rich combinations of smells through the bush. The lion was hungry and he smelled the blood of a fresh kill on the breeze. Trotting along in an effortless manner, Green Eye was able to follow the scents easily.

His sensitive nose picked up more and different smells as he came through a thick stand of briars and into a small clearing. Green Eye stopped abruptly, looking over the incredibly rich scene before him. Human animals, all dead, littered the ground.

A pair of grey fox retreated quickly as Green Eye growled a low pitched warning, bounding out of sight in haste. He walked up to the nearest body lying prone on the ground and sniffed it where a spear protruded from its chest. He licked at the drying blood from the funny smelling, thick loose skin. Mixed tastes, strange blood and-deer? Green Eye looked up and snorted to clear his nostrils, then leaned down to sniff the body again. Scents of human, deer, rhinoceros, more-strange.

A wolverine came noisily through the branches of a dead, fallen tree and into the clearing. He looked up at the lion, and unconcerned, waddled over to the nearest body. He sniffed at the fallen human, then grabbed it at the neck with his heavily clawed fore paws and bit into it savagely.

Green Eye watched the small, vicious wolverine feast on the human without looking back. The furry animal had no apparent fear of him. He had encountered wolverines before, and knew that they had no fear with just cause. They would attack an animal three times their own size, often with devastating results. There was enough here, Green Eye felt no need to challenge the bold little scavenger.

Turning his attention back to the funny smelling human, Green Eye bit roughly into the mid section, tearing through the thick, loose outer skin. Beneath this, he found another layer of thinner, much softer skin. He ripped into this skin more easily. The taste was exotically different, and good.

""""""""""

Dusk was waning slowly into darkness as Tulie and Barzec led the band on toward the fire light ahead. They trudged on through the short grass as the blanket of twilight spread out over the land.

Tressie was the first to see them approaching and rushed out to greet them. She tried to get a count of them without being obvious, and decided they had returned whole, without a loss. Her smile of relief was tear stained as she first hugged Tulie, then worked her way through them all, all the way back to Ludeg.

As they entered into the light of the camp fire, they were startled to see Mog-ur standing powerfully in front of the flames to welcome them. He made a gesture in greeting their return, a very un-Clan like gesture, he smiled.

Each of the returning travelers greeted the Mog-ur as they filed back into camp in twos and threes. The Clan women welcomed them back more sedately, though they were just as glad of their safe return. They were all relieved to be back at the familiar camp.

Tulie walked up to Mog-ur and smiled, then reached out to lightly touch his arm. A single tear ran down her dusty cheek, and she leaned her head way down to lay it gently on Mog-ur's shoulder. He put his arm around her wide upper back and patted her gently. Tulie straightened up and looked into his deep brown eyes, so full of compassion and wisdom. She nodded to him and then turned and walked on to her tent with Barzec at her side.

Rug noticed the smile and the one arm hug immediately, and it caught him by surprise so much he scowled involuntarily. He was so glad to be back, but why the grimace and the public show of affection? Rug had too much on his mind. Too many things he wanted to speak to Mog-ur about. Too many things he must discuss with his hunters. He was not good at any kind of abstracts, and Mog-ur was almost acting like one of these Others. Rug reached up to scratch the side of his head, he wished he could understand these odd things better, or at all. It wasn't that he didn't try. It all just seemed to be beyond him.

Etra and Inca had fresh tea made, and started handing out cups as people shucked their gear and returned to sit around the fire. Mog-ur sat back down heavily on his favorite padded place on the near log, facing the flames. Rug approached him and knelt down to sit in front of the Mog-ur.

Inca handed them each a cup of steaming hot tea, and they sipped it slowly just looking at each other for a long time. Rug could see that Mog-ur was much more like his old self, and yet he was different too. The wisdom was there, as was something else.

Mog-ur saw the confusion and angst in the young leaders face. He put forth a powerful look of serene confidence to steady the young man he had known since birth. Never trained to be the Clan leader, Rug had been thrust into the role, from necessity. Mog-ur knew that he tried hard to fill this role, and that alone was admirable enough to his old eyes after all the Clan had gone through.

Rug took the last drink from the cup and set it down on the ground in front of him. He looked up at Mog-ur and began telling the story of what all had happened at the camp of the evil Others.

""""""""""

Green Eye lay in the center of the clearing, his belly full. Cackling sounds of a pack of hyenas came from the direction of the smoke that wafted over him from time to time on the breeze. They did not concern him. A pack of wolves kept approaching the clearing from the south, only to flee back into the shadows at the slightest hint of a growl. The fearless wolverine had eaten his fill and was napping against the carcass of his meal.

The huge lion calmly licked the remnants of blood from his paws and the sides of his face and his deep reddish mane. His dominance of the clearing was not unlike his dominance out in the wild. There were no real challenges to him, not from other animals. Where he walked, all others gave way. The only real danger he had ever encountered had been a pride of lions, his own kind had run him out of a valley far to the east. There had been a lot of them and he had conceded their territory to them after a short, bloody scuffle. This had happened long ago when he was just a youngster, he hadn't been seriously challenged since.

Green Eye didn't care much for his own kind, not even the females. He was content to live and to hunt by himself on his own terms. Claiming no territory, making no home, he wandered freely as he wished. He had never known hunger as an adult, but he remembered well the pain of hunger from his youth. Green Eye would never count on another to procure food for him, never again.

Movement caught his eye from the southwest, he watched as a lynx stalked towards him under the cover of the darkness and the shadows. He waited patiently until the tuft eared cat stepped out of the brush and into the clearing a few steps from his cover.

The lynx got as far as the closest body before the slight breeze shifted and he caught the strong scent of the cave lion. His head jerked up and he looked directly at Green Eye and struck a defensive posture, crouching aggressively. The lynx snarled once, Green Eye growled back forcefully, and the lynx was gone in three rapid bounds. He didn't return.

The wolverine looked up from his nap, he stretched his body out and shook slightly before straightening up. He looked around, and seeing nothing to cause him or his meal any alarm, lay back down. The scruffy mammal rolled over and cuddled up to the corpse and went back to sleep with his head using the dead mans armpit for a pillow.

Green Eye was as comfortable as the wolverine, and just as full.

""""""""""

Averie and Stolie were at the back of the tent. They were looking through some of the bundles that were stacked against the rear wall of the tent by the light of three small lamps. The bundles were stacked three deep and as high as Stolie was tall. Regan folded and repaired loose clothing a few steps forward of them, glancing up occasionally at the activity in the tent in front of her.

"I really have no idea which bundle it could be in," Stolie said to Averie softly under her breath. "We had to pack up everything so quickly, and so much has happened since then. I swear my memory is playing tricks on me."

Averie looked out over the mass of different bundles, a tired look on her face. "I wasn't there when the camp was packed up, so I could only guess."

"Let's just open them up one at a time until we find it."

"I guess that is going to be..."

"Stolie do you have any beads?" Regan interrupted, using the pre-arranged code phrase to warn the women that Latie was coming.

"Latie, do you have any undyed beads?" Regan asked as Latie walked up to her. Averie and Stolie continued to look through a bundle they had pulled down and opened up, and began to spread out the contents on the ground.

"No, Regan, I wasn't able to bring anything that wasn't absolutely necessary this trip." Latie answered, looking past her to the two women. "Averie, Vincavec wants to know if you have found the ceremonial bowls yet."

"Tell him I'm still looking, Latie."

"All right, thanks." Latie walked back to the front of the tent to rejoin Vincavec and Brenan.

On the forth bundle, Stolie found what she had been looking for.

""""""""""

Frebec walked up to Talut who sat on the log near the fire along with Vincavec, Brenan and Jozen. The men were in the midst of a light discussion as he came up to them.

"...it would take more than just a little luck to stumble onto another lone rhino, though," Vincavec was saying.

"Well, unless you are planning a trip north, I don't think we will come across any mammoth this far south now." Talut laughed, continuing. "I will admit that we have been very lucky of late."

Frebec picked up two sticks from the pile and tossed them into the fire, creating a spew of sparks and smoke. He turned back to the men and said, "If you are not completely stuck on the idea of mammoth or rhinoceros, there is a small herd of male bison out on the steppes."

Vincavec looked up to Frebec and smiled. "That could be the answer, the skin of a full grown male is plenty thick enough for the door flaps. Where did you see them, Frebec?"

"They were off to the northeast, pretty far out feeding on grass. They seemed to be in no hurry, though."

"Talut, since we can use the rhino hide as a double door flap for the cold storage room, do you see anything wrong with using bison for the outside doors?" Vincavec thought about this for a bit, then went on. "I've seen it done before."

"That is what the Wolf Camp used," Jozen added.

"I don't see why not, it is plenty thick and strong," Talut said, scratching his bristly red beard as he considered it. "It is large enough, but we would probably only get one flap out of each animal."

"We will need to make some heavier spears for the spear throwers," Brenan interjected. "Unless you have a plan to get really close to them..."

The discussion continued.

""""""""""

Mog-ur sat between Tressie and Tulie, sipping more of the bitter brew of pain killer. They were the only ones still up. It tasted awful, and he downed the rest of the warm cup full in two more gulps. Tulie handed him a cup of sweet tea of alfalfa and raspberry leaf that he sipped gratefully. The bitter aftertaste melted away.

He wished for solitude, he needed to meditate. Too many things to sort out and make sense of. Mog-ur watched politely as Tulie signed to him, concentrating hard to try and get the meaning from her rudimentary attempt at his language.

'Will next day.'

Mog-ur thought about this, and Tulie tried again seeing his confusion, this time she tried slightly different signs.

'Will new bandage next day.'

It hit him in a rush, they would change his bandages tomorrow. Mog-ur signed back, slowly. 'Yes, I understand.'

Tulie smiled as she repeated his words, and Tressie smiled also. Tressie then leaned over and touched her cheek to Mog-ur's cheek briefly, then stood up and walked back to her tent.

Mog-ur looked into Tulie's eyes, seeing the depth of her angst. He knew the story of the events of the day, Rug had told him everything. Mog-ur was also disturbed by the ambush, and wanted to meditate and consult the spirits about it all. He also wanted to comfort the large woman of the Others, but she didn't understand enough of his language for him to adequately do so. He gathered his strength, then stood up as gracefully as he could manage.

Mog-ur held his hand out to Tulie, who took it and stood up. She towered over the much shorter man of the Clan. Mog-ur pulled on her hand gently, and she took the last step that separated them. He put his thick, strong arms around her waist and pulled her into a firm hug. Tulie allowed this and her body quivered as her emotional dam began to break down. She leaned down into him gently, and wrapped her arms around his wide back in a full body embrace as her tears came.

They held the hug until Tulie's tears were finally spent. She pulled away from him slowly, and looked down at him and signed, 'This woman grateful.'

Mog-ur nodded to her, and she smiled back at him weakly and walked slowly back into the tent. Mog-ur was left alone with the night. He sat back down on the padded log and gazed into the fire, clearing his mind watching the dancing fingers of the flames.

As his mind gradually cleared, he started to think on the story that Rug had laid out to him. It was all so fascinating, so un-Clan like. He took the story deeper and deeper into his mind, concentrating on the strange and powerful events.

Etra watched the Mog-ur discreetly from inside the main Clan tent, just back from the flap. She would not sleep until he came back into the tent for the night.

""""""""""

Green Eye allowed the wolves to drag away one of the humans from the far edge of the clearing. He had toyed with them for the better part of the evening, letting them get close, then growling to scare them off.

He had shown no patience for the pack of hyenas though, actually chasing them out of the clearing and sending them away with a ground shaking roar. There were six of them, and he knew that they could sometimes become bold and get violently aggressive if they thought they had sufficient numbers. Green Eye was in no mood to bother with them, or anything else for that matter. He had a solid food supply for a while, and it was different-he found that he really liked it.

Movement drew his sharp eyes to a group of seven or eight feisty ermine that pranced out from the brush and into the clearing, tails twitching. The lead animal spotted the lion quickly, and led his cohorts to the farthest body away from him. They attacked the dead man from all angles at once. The ferociousness of their feeding frenzy was amazing, Green Eye was suddenly glad that they were so small.

An owl hooted softly in the distance. Proudly proclaiming to all within hearing of his superior hunting skills as he held the large rat tightly in the talons of his left foot.

""""""""""

"...if we take too many people, there won't be enough left to finish the sodding of the lodge."

"It will only take seven people to finish with the grass, and we can let Averie and the rest of the women do that." Vincavec counted to himself before finishing his thought. "If I stay here along with Balaam it will leave you with eight men to go after the bison with."

"That should be enough," Talut said, thinking to himself as he went on. "It's not like we are going to harvest a lot of good meat from a bunch of old tough adult males anyway."

"Talut, we still have quite a few of the larger spears left that weren't used against the renegades," Jozen said. "I have them stashed away in the back of the tent."

"That would help a lot," Brenan thought aloud. "I only have two left myself."

"Let's do a quick count in the morning, between all of us we should have enough." Talut stood and yawned loudly. "We will need to get an early start, you all better pack it in for the night." He walked over to the tent and ducked his large body over and walked inside.

The meeting broke up, and the men and women headed out, some off to the waste pit and the rest of them went directly to the tent. Brenan and Jozen stayed behind to stoke the fire and bank it for the night. The cool breeze bent the flames slightly to the west, like the entire fire was leaning over gracefully. It was a beautiful, starry night.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**A Lion With One Green Eye**_

Dawn broke directly into the faces of the hunters. They were well out onto the steppes, and heading northeast at a steady clip. Talut and Frebec led them on a slow, ground eating jog. They could keep up this pace for a long time without tiring substantially. The men were well armed with full length throwing spears and the heavier than normal spears for the spear throwers.

By the time that the sun had almost cleared the far horizon, the bison were spotted off to the east. They were still a good distance away, but appeared to be grazing peacefully. At first count there were fourteen, all but five of them full grown mature adults. The other five were younger, smaller adults not yet filled out into their full potential. As far away as they were, the count was not yet considered to be totally accurate.

The slight morning breeze blew into the hunters faces from the east, therefore their smell would not alert the huge grazers. They slowed their pace as they grew nearer, but were still far out of range of the spear throwers.

The bison were now well aware of their presence, and though they didn't feel threatened just yet, they were beginning to get agitated. The younger, less experienced bulls in particular started paying closer attention to the approaching hunters. They worked their way back away from the encroaching humans, putting the older bulls between them for protection.

The oldest bison was also the largest, he was huge in stature even compared to the other mature bulls around him. His left horn was strangely curved differently from his normally curved right horn, and the tip was broken off at an odd angle. Bison as a rule don't have exceptional eyesight, and they lost some of what the did have as they aged. He could see the vague shapes of the humans, and was wary to an extent, but not overly so. He bent down to get another bite of the tender grass. When he lifted his head to chew, the humans were suddenly nowhere in sight. He looked around, but all he saw were the clumps of tall grass sticking up from the shorter grass of the plains in the normal contrasting patterns.

""""""""""

Tulie and Tressie talked softly as they stood close to the fire as Etra and Inca worked on heating water for their morning tea.

"...so if Mog-ur is healed well enough for him to travel, we need to be thinking about going our own way," Tulie was saying. "We really need to be getting back home, you know."

"I know, Tulie. I still have some concerns of him contracting another infection-but we will have to see how well he is healing." Tressie sighed, and continued. "I am so anxious to get home and to sleep in my own hearth again, it seems like we have been gone for so long."

"It does seem like a long time, so much has happened."

Etra offered both women a steaming cup of tea which were taken gratefully, as Inca started opening leaf wrapped parcels of leftover cooked food. Etra pitched in and helped Inca, and Tressie stepped over to lend her assistance also.

Tulie watched as the sunrise cast its brilliant colors onto the cloud cover to the east, and she noticed that the clouds were thick and stretched high up into the sky. It appeared to be several thunder heads, and they seemed to be gathering strength and heading towards the camp. Sipping the sweet tea, she took a critical look around at the terrain surrounding them. They were definitely in a low area, and there were signs of past flood planes up the hillside a little way up the slopes. She looked back up at the clouds as they blew in slowly.

Barzec and Branag came out of the tent and walked up to join them at the fire. Barzec noticed Tulie looking up at the sky, and looked up at it also.

""""""""""

Green Eye woke up with a lurch, the hyenas had snuck up into the clearing and were dragging a body away as quietly as they could. For some reason, this perturbed him, and in a single bound he was in the midst of the five of them. With a snarling roar, Green Eye slapped at the nearest hyena, grazing his rear haunch with a rake of his sharp claws.

The hyena screamed out and clambered into the safety of the thick brush with a triple stripe of blood staining his hip. The lion spun and caught the next hyena with its head down while dragging the stiff, dead weight. The strength and force of the blow from his right front paw to the side of the hyenas face broke his neck with a dry, resounding crack. He slumped down onto the stiff human body, dying quickly.

Two of the remaining hyenas hastily took flight, but the third was too slow to escape the ferocious wrath of Green Eye, and his huge jaws clamped onto the back side of the thick neck of the struggling animal. He picked up the stocky hyena, rearing up on his strong rear legs and shook him by the neck with such power that the hyena was dead even before Green Eye slung his twitching body aside.

The hyena hit the ground in a rolling heap, and came to a stop at the edge of the clearing in a lifeless lump. Green Eye looked around for more of the scavengers, but he was alone with the crafty wolverine. He walked over and sniffed at the dead, smelly hyena, nudging him with his nose. Then he checked out the other bad smelling dead hyena.

Satisfied that he was indeed dead also, Green Eye walked calmly and slowly back to his place in the center of the clearing. He circled the carcass he had claimed as his own, then sat back. He built up to his full, raspy voice in a series of low pitched grunts, culminating into a full volume roar so loud that it almost shook the leaves on the trees.

Even the fearless wolverine ducked his head out of fear and respect.

""""""""""

The morning work crew was short handed at the Mammoth Camp, but it was efficient as Vincavec and Averie organized and divided up the tasks among the available workers. They discussed the days chores over tea and leftover stew, rich with vegetables and meat broth.

The morning breeze was cool and brisk. It blew harder this morning than it had at any time since they had come to the valley. Overhead a few clouds were blowing in from the northeast, high up in the sky.

It didn't take too long to get the supply train started, and the first batch of freshly dug sod was brought up to the lodge and dumped near the partially sodded wall. The ladder was already in place, with Balaam, Vincavec, and Stolie waiting.

The men went to work holding the ladder steady as Stolie climbed up and began placing the squares of grass, filling in the bare stripe on the wall. She worked quickly getting the voided area filled in, and Stolie was down to grab the water bag before the next load of grass arrived. As she finished wetting the freshly laid walls, the next skin of grass was brought up.

""""""""""

Talut and Brenan crawled on their hands and knees through the tall clumps of grass, they were trying to get out in front of the bison without giving away their position.

Tazen and Frietag crawled in the opposite direction away from Talut and Brenan. They were trying to get around the herd of bison to the rear.

Frebec, Jozen, Thorec, and Salen crept directly at the herd. They took their time, trying to stay out of sight as they got closer. Timing their advances to when the lead bull looked down to graze, they crawled forward in small spurts.

The bison were nervous, but having lost direct sight of the puny humans their concerns were waning. Most had returned to munching on the short grass, even the young bulls went back to eating.

From Frebec's left came a shrill, staccato whistle, unlike any bird he had ever heard. Just a few moments later, he heard another similar whistle from his right side off in the distance. Frebec looked to his fellow hunters, making sure that they were in position and ready. They were.

Frebec changed the grip on his spear thrower and his companions followed suit. He looked at them again, and as he nodded, they all jumped to their feet hurling spears from the spear throwers with great force.

The bison were startled and began to split up in all directions to get away from the hunters in front of them, several had spears sticking from their bodies. The large lead bull didn't bother to look back, he charged straight out of the immediate danger. Two of the young bulls followed him along with three of the older ones. Two of these had spears protruding from their sides. The wounded bison were beginning to slow and to falter.

Frebec loaded another spear into his spear thrower and cast it at the retreating bison, striking an old bull in the neck. Another old bull was slowing to their right, this wounded bull was hit in the ribs, and Jozen and Salen both hit him again.

Talut stood up as the lead bison came right at him, charging fast. He pulled his large heavy throwing spear up and into position as the bull saw him and veered slightly to his right. This presented Talut with the target that he wanted and he took two steps forward as his momentum built up and he let it fly. The spear took the lead bull deep in the chest in front of his left front leg with so much force that he rolled to the ground, head over heals.

Brenan let go a spear from his spear thrower, and quickly slapped a fresh spear into place and let fly again. Both shots were good, and this bison tumbled to the ground in a spattering of dust. The remaining three bulls veered away from them as Talut hurled another spear.

Tazen and Frietag both hit an old bull with direct hits as part of the split herd came at them. The bison ran on a few steps before slowing and dropping to his knees. The bison split at the new obstruction and Jozen and Thorec were on the ball as the herds stampede faltered and threw their spears at the bison that tried to double back. Frebec and Salen both threw their spears right after them, adding to the carnage.

One of the young bison turned first to his right, then as he faced the hunters he sharply changed direction again and charged right at Tazen and Frietag. He was hit with a spear from Frietag but it didn't slow him much in his frightened state. The men dove to the ground as he split them, his heavy hooves pounding the ground and just clipped Tazen's thigh as he ran on. The young bull slowed as he went on, inhibited by the spear. Frietag scrambled to his feet, looking for any other threats. He saw Tazen on his side, doubled up in pain, and he hurried over to his side.

The dust began to settle and the pounding of the heavy hooves diminished as the remainder of the large animals made their getaway. Seven bison were on the ground, and one was walking away slowly, his life draining away rapidly from the spears in his sides. He made several more steps before he dropped to his knees, then tumbled forward onto his face.

It was done, this hunt was over.

""""""""""

Tressie and Tulie arranged several skins into a pile inside the Clan tent, near the front opening where the light was best. Beside Tulie was a selection of clean skins cut to different lengths and sizes. Tressie had four bowls of warm liquids to one side of her, and Etra knelt and set two bowls of fresh water next to these.

Mog-ur sat outside on his favored place on the log, talking to Rug.

'...we must decide soon which direction this Clan should take.'

Rug thought on the implications of Mog-ur's words, he knew the truth of what he spoke. The options were many, but the fact remained that this Clan did not have enough hunters to easily sustain them. They had no medicine woman. They had no cave.

"Mog-ur," there are just not enough of us left to prosper. We can't return to our old cave, the spirits would not like it, would they?' Rug looked confused as he signed on. 'I do not know how to proceed.'

Mog-ur looked at the young leader, compassion showed in his deep brown eyes. 'There is no easy answer to the problems of this Clan, we must have a meeting of the hunters-and the hunters of the Others to discuss this.'

Rug was surprised at this, including the Others in a meeting of such importance seemed to be in direct contradiction of Clan tradition. He did not, however, doubt the wisdom of the Mog-ur.

'Yes, "Mog-ur." This we will do.'

Mog-ur was pleased with Rugs acquiescence. The young man has great potential, he thought to himself.

Etra walked up to the men, and gracefully dropped to into a sitting position in front of Mog-ur with her head bowed demurely. Mog-ur looked down at her and tapped her shoulder gently.

Etra raised her eyes, and signed. 'The medicine woman of the Others is ready to treat you now.'

Mog-ur nodded and stood up to walk over to the tent, he turned back to Rug after a few steps. 'We will talk more later.'

Rug signed simply, 'Yes,' and watched as he walked away. Mog-ur was regaining his strength, slowly to be sure, but Rug could see almost daily improvement. He pondered this as he watched the steady steps of a man that was so near death just a short time ago.

Rug had learned more new things in the last several days than he ever would have thought possible. The strict structure of adherence to tradition within the tightly woven ways of the Clan didn't allow for much change, good or bad. These Others though, they had those vastly improved hunting weapons, could they be all bad?

As Mog-ur disappeared into the tent, Rug thought back to the strangeness of the last few days. The obvious improvement of a flint tipped spear over their fire hardened points both bothered and excited him. How could it be bad or against the ancient traditions if they worked so well, Rugs head spun with the thoughts.

The way the Others throw their spears, he thought, had so much potential. With this skill the Others are able to kill at a distance that was so much safer. It also made it easier to get close enough to the animals that they hunted. Gorrnak had said this, and after seeing how the men of the Others had used these throwing spears against the evil ones, he knew this to be true. His mind raced on. Is this something that his own hunters could learn? Would this anger the spirits? Could they accept these new ways? What would the other Clans think? The spinning inside his head increased. Mog-ur must help me with all this, he thought, he must. Rug closed his eyes tightly, fighting the spinning thoughts that cluttered his mind.

Tressie and Tulie carefully removed the wrapped skins from Mog-ur's chest as he sat up on the soft skins on the ground of the tent floor with his arms held up. As the second skin was removed, the smaller pieces of cut skin fell away. They were spotted with dried blood, but were not soaked through. This is a good sign, Tressie thought as she pulled away the last small squares of skin that were indented into the depths of the wound.

Tulie gasped aloud as Tressie pulled the last of the packing strips from his chest. Tulie was astounded, she had never seen anything like this-ever. Mog-ur lowered his arms back down to his sides as the women inspected his injured chest. He didn't look down, only watching as the two women worked.

The wound was pink and streaked with black, and the hole was beginning to fill in around the wide scab at its center in the deepest part of the indention. The black streaks came from the ashes of the smouldering probe that Tressie had used, in essence they had tattooed his chest in a strange star burst pattern.

The hole itself was now completely filled in, air no longer escaped his chest through the wound. There were three small infected pockets, but the rest of the gaping hole was healing well. Much better than Tressie or Tulie either one had dared to even hope for.

Tressie felt gently around the edges of the wound, probing deeper with her fingers as she went along. His ribs were crooked, but they seemed to be fusing together pretty well. She looked closely at the small infected pockets of bright red, and knew what she had to do next. Tressie turned to pull her medicine pouch into her lap as Tulie helped Mog-ur to recline back against the pile of furs. Tressie began to rummage through the pouch.

"Tulie, tell Mog-ur that this will hurt a little, please."

Tulie signed to him as she was asked, and he nodded at her words and lay his head back.

Mog-ur looked up at the roof of the tent, and took a deep breath. This caused him pain, but without the tight bandages wrapped around him it didn't seem to hurt quite as much. Mog-ur was encouraged, and did it again with the same results. He felt the gentleness of the hands that began to clean his chest with soaked skins.

Tressie lanced the infected areas with a thin sliver of wood, one at a time. Mog-ur gritted his teeth at the pain, but held himself perfectly still as Tressie worked on him. Tulie cleaned up behind her, first washing out each pocket and then sprinkling a strong smelling powdered herb over them. This hurt him more than Tressie lancing the pus filled areas, the sprinkles stung like bee stings.

Etra watched as the women of the Others worked on her Mog-ur with interest. She had seen the extent of the injury, and had been the one who had initially bandaged him. The results of the healing thus far left her utterly amazed, she had assisted the medicine woman of her Clan before and could recognize the skills that these women possessed. She knew now that Mog-ur would surely survive, and this thought greatly comforted her.

Etra looked at the blood streaked hole again, wondering if the black tattoo of the sun held any esoteric meaning. She knew that she could never ask about it though, this kind of knowledge was forbidden to women. It didn't prevent her from thinking and wondering about it, some thoughts were just too hard to control.

""""""""""

Talut got a firm grip on the short spear protruding from the rib cage of the bison. He gave the shaft a hearty pull, and it came half way out from the carcass. On his second pull, it sprang free in his hands. He looked at the bloody tip, and saw that the flint was fractured on one side and could no longer be used. The hard ribs of the bison had broken it as it had penetrated them. Talut turned his attention to the last remaining spear.

Brenan and Frebec rolled the huge skin into a tight roll on the ground. Both men were on their hands and knees, holding it as tightly as they could as they reached the far edge of the hide. Pausing to rest for a moment, Frebec smiled at Brenan and slapped the rolled skin.

"Ready to carry it over to the pile?" He asked, sitting back on his heals.

"As ready as I will ever be," Brenan said, smiling.

They stood up and man handled the heavy hide over to where Salen and Frietag were busy tying another rolled hide to a long spear. It was the second skin tied to the same spear. Thorec and Tazen were putting the finishing touches on another full length throwing spear with two hides tied to it in the same manner. Tazen limped slightly due to his bruised thigh, but the young man was strong and the bisons hoof had not hit him too hard. It would be sore for a while, though.

Jozen and Talut made the long cut down the belly of the bison, and were careful to keep from cutting into the layer of muscle as they went. They met in the middle, then went back to each end of the bull to begin the cuts around the legs. As Jozen cut the skin away from the beefy neck of the bull, Talut stood up and grasped the hide at the center of the stomach. He started the laborious process of pulling the skin away from the body of the bison.

Jozen finished cutting around the neck, and watched Talut strip the hide up past the shoulders and well onto the back of the huge beast. As he pulled the hide free down to ground level, Jozen stood up and walked around and grasped the rear legs of the bull. Talut stood up and grabbed the front legs, and together they struggled to roll the heavy bison over.

Red in the face from the exertion, Jozen was glad that this was the last bison left to skin, his arms were tired and covered with blood. He helped Talut pull the hide the rest of the way free, and they dropped to their knees to roll it up.

Talut thought of the success of the hunt as his powerful hands gripped the hide as they rolled it up tightly. Tulie would have appreciated this method, he thought, wishing she were here to experience it with him. He found himself thinking of home more and more these days. It would be so good to get back, he thought as they reached the opposite edge of the hide.

The two men carried the rolled hide over to where the rest of the men were preparing the heavy loads for traveling. Talut saw Brenan cutting several choice pieces of meat from the youngest bison, first stripping the back strap muscle from him. Brenan then took the choicest piece from the haunch, and set it up onto the carcass of the young bull.

Jozen and Frebec unrolled the last hide about half way, then packed the cut meat inside it before rolling the hide around it and tied the lumpy skin to the shaft of a spear with straps.

Using a small skin soaked with water from a small traveling water bag, they all washed the blood from their hands and arms. Their clothes would have to wait until they got back to be cleaned in the river.

"We need to get moving before the scavengers catch wind of this place," Talut said, looking out over the hunters with a satisfied look on his smiling face. "We can stop later and break out some traveling food. Tazen, can you carry a full load?"

"I'll keep up, Talut, just lead us home."

The men milled around preparing to leave, packing up their loose spears and placing them into scabbards on their backs. They paired up and picked up the heavy spears with the hides suspended from them. Carrying them on their shoulders, they started the long walk back to the Mammoth Camp.

The sun was almost to the top of the sky, and the breeze that came briskly across the steppes was cool. The clouds thickened, effectively stunting the heat of the mid day sun.

""""""""""

The mid day meal at the Mammoth Camp was a dirty affair. Slices of the leftover roast of the rhinoceros were served warm by Averie and Regan on bone platters. Along with the roast there were a few of the re-heated sweet reddish ground roots and roasted pine nuts. No one bothered to get completely cleaned up, they all just washed themselves from the waist up. From the waist down they were muddy, really muddy.

The sodding of the lodge was almost complete, two more station placements of the ladder would see it through. There were probably enough squares of grass piled up near the lodge to finish the job.

It looked fantastic, all green and blending in nicely with the greens of the hillside. They were all proud, and a little more than glad to have this dirty part of the construction near to its end. Things were progressing well, and if the hunt was successful, they would soon have the door flaps up and in place. This and the smoke hole covers were the last things necessary before they would be able to physically move into the lodge, after the dedication ceremony of course. There would still be several chores left to finish out on the inside, but nothing that would make it overly uncomfortable to work around after moving in.

""""""""""

Tressie and Tulie worked together cleaning the Mog-ur's wound, and marveled at the extent of its healing. As Tressie used a soft skin soaked in the extract of bright yellow flower petals and the spiked leaves of a deep green short stubby plant, the clean skin shown through. Tulie had a small dry piece of skin, dabbing up the excess moisture behind her.

As Tulie sat back, the three women stared at the marvelous star burst pattern of black streaks that were now tattooed onto his chest. The black star burst had a dull red scab three times the width of Tressie's thumb at its center, giving it even more the appearance of a strangely colored sun.

Etra leaned in closer and studied the pattern for a moment and felt that she should somehow know more about it, then she looked up and signed to Mog-ur. 'Does this symbol have a specific meaning? Excuse me if it is not proper to ask.'

Mog-ur looked down at the wound in his chest for the first time since the two women of the Others had treated and bandaged him initially. The surprise he felt as he saw the tattoo was evident on his normally stoic Clan face. His look caught the women by surprise, and the women of the Others smiled as he quickly wiped the look off his face. Etra was simply stunned.

'Yes, "Etra." It has meaning.'

Mog-ur knew now that the future of his Clan was definitely theirs to do with as they would. This was not the time nor the place, or even the proper company to carry this discussion any further. The choice was theirs, he now knew, and theirs alone.

This was the symbol that was used by the mog-urs of all the Clans to represent the legendary warmer lands to the south. Lands that had no real winter. Lands that no living Clan had first hand experience of.

Legend had it that these lands had an abundance of game, especially small game that hunters in small groups could more easily be very successful in taking. He knew he must meditate on this, all the memories of the legend were there-but they were buried deep, very deep.

Mog-ur had not thought of this legend in more seasons than he could remember, but he would definitely think on it now.

""""""""""

Talut could see the hill that bordered the valley of the Mammoth Camp, it was still pretty far away standing up proudly on the far horizon. The sight of it quickened his steps involuntarily, and Brenan had to hustle a bit to keep up with him on the rear end of the spear they shared.

The hunters were all getting hungry, and hoped Talut would stop to eat soon. It had been a long, tiring morning.

Tazen was tiring badly. He had been putting too much pressure on his good leg to make up for the weakness and soreness of his hurt leg. It was rapidly catching up to him.

The scene of the hunt was long since out of sight behind them.

The sky was covered with scattered clouds, it looked as if the leading edge of a storm had overtaken the hunters as they walked back across the steppes. The soft breeze had turned into a slight gusty wind that had kept the burdened hunters cool and much fresher than if the heat of the day had been bearing down on them. As a group, they had made really good time thus far, but there was still a long way to go. Their load did not get any lighter as they walked on.

""""""""""

Tressie and Tulie wrapped the clean skin around the Mog-ur's chest in a double thick wrap, then tied it off tightly. He lowered his arms and took a deep breath, enjoying the support that the tight wrap gave him. There was considerably less pain now, and he politely refused Tressie's offer to make him some pain killing tea. He wanted his mind working at its full potential, and soon.

Mog-ur stood up and signed slowly and eloquently to the women. 'This man is grateful for the skills and the healing magic of all you talented women.'

Tressie and Tulie smiled up at him understanding the basic gist of his words, but Etra was duly stunned. This was high praise from the holy man, and completely unexpected and very un-Clan like.

Etra was the eldest Clan woman left. While she didn't necessarily want it, she had to assert herself and take on the role as the leader of the women. It was just a knowledge and experience thing, the younger women didn't know as much as she did. Etra had never considered herself as being elevated to the rung of leadership, but she would do her part to help her beloved Clan.

Mog-ur walked out of the tent, and looked around for Rug. He saw him sitting in a circle of all the men of both cultures discussing the merits of throwing a spear. They were off to the far side of the tent of the Others. The child, Brug, sat with them on the knee of Braan-neg. Mog-ur kept his distance for a moment, just watching them.

Gorrnak was the primary translator for the group, but Mog-ur was pleasantly surprised to see that the men of the Others were learning and using the language of the Clan also. Several of them used rudimentary signs as they made the mouth sounds of the Others as they talked. Braan-neg put his arm around Brug so tenderly and with such genuine affection that Mog-ur was deeply touched. The youngster seemed completely at ease with him, watching with the vast curiosity of youth. For Brug to be included in this discussion of adult hunters at all was not the normal way of the Clan. This seemed to go unnoticed by the Clan men. Mog-ur noticed though, and was pleased by the implications it represented. He missed little, very little.

Rug was obviously interested in the methods of throwing spears, and the skills that were needed. Crag and Borg looked mildly interested and were paying close attention, but Troog and Draag were actively taking part in the discussion.

Barrzak was demonstrating the proper grip to use as Gorrnak helped with the explanation. Rug was watching and asked a question, and as it was answered, Draag followed it with another. Troog held a spear, and promptly changed his grip as he saw how Barrzek was holding his. He followed this with a question of his own as Lud-dag reached out and corrected his grip slightly.

Mog-ur changed his mind about talking to Rug now, and walked back over to Inca and Aba who were working on cleaning some freshly dug ground roots near the fire. As they saw him approaching, both women demurely dropped their eyes.

Mog-ur grunted to get their attention, then signed to the both of them. 'I am going there to meditate, please come and get me before the evening meal is served.' He pointed to the edge of the clearing to the northwest, then walked in that direction.

Inca watched him for a moment, then signed quickly to Aba. 'He must be feeling better, he hasn't gone off to meditate alone since he was attacked.'

Aba only nodded, gazing at the strength of his steps as he walked away. She was in awe of the difference in the holy man of her Clan. It wasn't so long ago that he had tried to prepare them for his imminent demise. Now just look at him, she thought. So many strange things have happened in the last two moons, she was glad that she wasn't a man. They had to be so strong and brave, Aba had never been so scared before in all her life, she still was.

Mog-ur walked behind the Clan tent and along the edge of the clearing. The ground was rocky, and he looked down at his feet as he went. After walking for a while he looked out in front of him and saw a dead tree that had been knocked over by the flood waters of some time ago.

Mog-ur walked up to the tree and found a seat that was comfortably off the ground the right height. He looked into the scattered brush, and saw a pair of rabbits as they ducked down to hide from him. He concentrated on them as his powerful mind began to focus inward. Mog-ur started going back into his memories, layer by layer.

The clouds over his head had thickened, blotting out the majority of the brightness of the sunlight. The wind was gusting, and cool. Rain was on the way, its scent rode on the tops of the gusts.

Mog-ur closed his eyes, and opened his mind.

""""""""""

Brenan pulled back against the spear that he carried on his sore shoulder, causing Talut to slow and glance back towards him. The heavy bison hides suspended on the spears between them swung back and forth. Brenan nodded his head to him in a subtle symbol to stop.

"Let's stop for a while to give Tazen a rest," he said softly under his breath.

Talut looked back, he and Brenan had put a small distance between themselves and the following pairs of hunters. He could see that Tazen was struggling bravely without complaint to keep up, but he was obviously favoring his right leg.

"I'm hungry," Talut's big voice boomed out.

The burdened hunters all looked up at him, smiles spreading across their weary faces. They all caught up to Talut and Brenan, and began dropping their loads gently to the ground. The men stretched and flexed sore muscles as they congregated and relaxed.

Frebec opened the large back pack he had been carrying and started pulling out packages of food and handing them out. There was no shortage of outstretched hands to take the leaf wrapped parcels as fast as he pulled them from the pack.

Tazen sat down close to where he had dropped his load. He grabbed his right thigh with both hands and began massaging it, very gingerly at first. The pain wracked him, but as he applied more pressure to the bruised area it slowly began to loosen up. His thigh muscles were pretty knotted up.

Talut walked over to him and sat beside him on the ground. He had both hands full of the wrapped up slices of roast. Tazen looked at the large red haired head man who was grinning at him, and couldn't help but to smile back.

"I think that we are well over half way back now, so you take your time and let me know when you are ready to move on," Talut said as he handed Tazen one of the small packets.

"Thank you Talut." Tazen took the food and started unwrapping it. "I will be fine after some food and a short rest."

"I know," Talut said already chewing on a big bite of the rhinoceros roast. "This is good!"

Tazen took a bite and nodded in agreement, wondering to himself if Talut had ever eaten anything that he thought wasn't good. The huge appetite of the head man was near legendary.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Latie unrolled the first of the megaceros hides out on the ground near the fire. Both of them had left off their muddy shirts and were still covered with caked mud from the waist down as were the rest of the camp members. They had brought out five rolled skins from the cold storage room where they had been stored. The hides were stiff and hard to work with as they had never been worked in any way. Bloody remnants of fat and tissue clung to the underside of the hide.

Regan, Stolie, and Averie stood by with an assortment of scraping tools and bone implements. They started working on the hide as soon as Vincavec and Latie finished stretching it out on the ground.

Vincavec pulled the next hide off the pile.

Morlie and Balaam walked down close to the river bank, and into the stand of willows that were surrounded with bare muddy ground. A good deal of turf had been dug up from here for the lodge and the ground was open and slick.

Balaam pulled down on a low hanging limb covered with bright green leaves. The limb was a little longer than he was tall, and it was as big around as three of his fingers pressed together at the base. He pulled a small axe of shaped flint attached to the short leg bone of a spotted deer from his belt and started chopping away at the base of the branch. Morlie held downward pressure on the limb as Balaam chopped, splinters and wood chips flying.

""""""""""

Tulie, Tressie, and Etra walked out of the tent and over to the fire. They all pitched in helping the Clan women clean and prepare the roots and other greens. Tulie marveled at how well the primitive looking flint knives of the Clan worked as Inca sliced onion greens into small pieces. She picked up a knife sitting on the edge of a pelvic bone platter next to a small pile of reddish roots, and started slicing them up. The crude looking Clan knife felt good in her hand, and it worked well.

Ova, with Ooga in tow, walked up from the edge of the brush carrying a triple hand full of more onions in a loose fold of her wrap. Ooga had both hands tightly clutching several carrots, she carried them by their green leafy tops. Her small, short steps were a little clumsy as she tried to keep up with the slow walking Ova.

Tressie smiled as they approached, and reached out to take the small, dangling carrots from the young girl. Ooga handed them over, and followed Tressie as she piled them onto a small hip bone plate. Tressie poured a little water into the plate and started washing the dirt from the orange roots. Ooga reached up to help.

""""""""""

The lion with one green eye pulled his huge head back and yawned, his sharp formidable teeth glistened in the soft sunlight. His reddish, thick mane wrapped around his handsome face majestically. He stood up and stretched, reaching his huge forelegs out in front of him, one at a time. The sharp claws extended and then retracted as each leg was flexed. Green Eye leaned forward and stretched his powerful rear legs behind him and then stood upright and tall.

The cagy wolverine watched the lion, and the hair behind his neck bristled as the lion walked slightly towards him before passing by without threatening him. He stood and waddled around the mutilated body he had claimed as his own, and squatted and passed his strong smelling water over the outstretched legs of his meal.

Green Eye looked out over the clearing, his belly was full and he was still sleepy. Another scent of scavengers nearby caught his sensitive nose, and he looked to the east and took a few steps towards the smell.

Two vultures gently and gracefully rode the soft breeze downward, and lit lightly on the upper most branches of the short tree in front of him. They raised their long wings out to their sides, and looked down on the prize pickings scattered on the ground below them.

Green Eye was growing weary of all the increasing competition for this abundant food source, and decided to explore the area. His steps were slow and cumbersome, his energy level was lethargic at best. He splashed his water in a short gush at the near edge of the clearing, and again a few steps later. Green Eye continued to mark out his claimed territory with his strong smelling urine as he wandered through the brush leaving the clearing and walked down the faint trail.

""""""""""

Rug and Branag stood off to the edge of the brush on the far side of the Clan tent and set down the bundle of spears. The rest of the men gathered around behind them, and spread out to observe them.

Branag pulled the spear back and elaborately demonstrated his grip on the rear of the spear, two thirds of the way back on the shaft. He pulled the spear up into position and cocked his arm. He started his arm forward slowly, showing the proper motion of his body as it twisted in tandem with his arm moving forward.

Pulling the spear back up to his shoulder, Branag nodded to Rug who pulled his own spear up. He aped him carefully as Branag handed his spear to Barzec who stood two steps behind him. Branag reached up and interrupted Rug, changing the angle of the spear a little to his right. Rug nodded and started again from scratch.

Branag watched him carefully, and saw that Rug hadn't twisted his body properly as his arm had started forward. Making a short sign that meant, 'again', Rug nodded and pulled the spear back up to his shoulder and started the exaggerated throwing motion all over. This time as Rugs arm started forward, Branag grasped his wide shoulders from behind and gently twisted his body in time with his arms forward progress.

Rug understood the correction and indicated thusly to Branag. He went through the entire procedure again, more correctly this time. The motions were a little awkward, but after a few tries they began to smooth out and become more natural and comfortable.

The men of the Clan watched closely as Branag and Rug worked together on the intricacies of the skills required to throw the spear.

Branag stepped away from Rug and took his spear back from Barzec. He set his feet firmly, and with everyone watching threw his spear. He didn't throw it very hard or very far. It soared through the air for a little way and buried itself into the ground out in front of them.

Rug nodded to Branag, then aped him as well as he could as he threw his own spear. His body positioning wasn't exact, but it was close enough to be somewhat effective and the spear sailed through the air. The spear wobbled some at the beginning, then straightened out as it flew past Branag's spear and hit the ground with a stabbing thud. It quivered as the shaft stuck up from the ground.

Grunts of approval came from the men of the Clan, vocal exclamations of encouragement from the men of the Others. Rug was astonished. Amazed and delighted he looked up to Branag and saw the glow of pride in the face of his teacher. He reached down for another spear...

""""""""""

Balaam and Morlie dragged the long willow branches still covered with leaves up the gentle rise and back to the lodge. They had cut over a dozen of the long, flexible limbs.

The rest of the camp were still all busy in the various stages and tasks of working the hides. It took a lot of scraping and stretching since they had been rolled for several days without having been properly prepared. All of the skins were really stiff.

Averie had a hide bent over her knee as she scraped the underside with a round edged piece of flint. She pushed and pulled on it to keep it molded to the shape of her leg as she worked on it. The inner layers of the thin membranes came off in slimy strips and pieces as she scraped the blade over the surface of the hide. The excess pieces were piled up beside her as she worked, the pile grew.

Vincavec got up and pulled a willow limb from the pile and pulled his knife from the scabbard hanging from his belt. He started cutting off the delicate twigs full of leaves from the flimsy end of the branch. In front of him, Balaam did the same thing to a branch of his own. Morlie took Vincavec's place, and continued working the hide he had left on the ground.

Latie and Regan pulled a cleaned hide between them, tugging on the edges and generally stretching it out as well as they could. They worked their way all around the perimeter of the skin. The skin loosened up as they pulled and tugged on it, little by little. Both women got red in the face from the exertion, and they put their feet together as they sat facing each other. Bracing themselves with their feet pushing against each other, they leaned back and pulled harder. Changing the position of the skin every few pulls, they worked their way around the hide again.

An abundance of loose twigs and leaves littered the ground around Vincavec and Balaam as the branches slowly turned into smooth poles. A growing stack of the clean poles grew off to the side as the pile of leafed branches dwindled.

By the time that the branches had all been stripped, three of the hides were finished and laid out flat on the ground. Balaam gathered up a large bundle of the twigs covered with the thin abundant leaves and walked over to the central outdoor fire and began a pile. He went back to get a second load.

Vincavec was busy tying two of the flimsy ends of the poles together with a piece of woven twine. He finished tying them and picked up two more poles. When he finished these, he carried them over close to the fire and laid them down on the ground. He retrieved the other set of poles, and then set them with the heavy ends on the ground, and stood them up. Balaam propped a few rocks against the bases of the poles to secure them, and then followed Vincavec to the other side of the fire and did it again. The tips of the four poles came together high over the fire.

Balaam tossed a large handful of the twigs covered with leaves into the flames, causing heavy smoke to billow up and into the breeze.

Vincavec carried a finished hide over and Balaam helped him stretch it out at the upper ends of the poles, hair side out. As they stretched the third hide up onto the tops of the poles, the smoke from the fire circled around the inside of the skins before finding its way out through the small opening at the top. Balaam fed the fire with more of the green fuel.

""""""""""

Green Eye walked into the clearing and looked out onto the scene of a huge abundance of vultures and buzzards milling about the broken remnants of the human camp. Smoke rose from all that remained of the camp fire, smoldering embers being all that was left. The spit was broken and scattered, the tent was ripped and laid out on the ground in three large pieces. Back packs were torn apart and lying all over the place, the large carrion eating birds fighting over one of them. Three buzzards pulled at the remaining scraps of meat from part of a bone that had once been on the spit.

The lion sat down on his haunches and watched the activity for a moment, yawning again. The smell of humans was thick here, as was the scattered hyena scat and urine, they both had to have been here for a while to put so much smell into the area. The squawking and screeching of the birds annoyed him, and he decided that he had had enough of this place.

Green Eye stood and walked slowly along the edge of the brush, disturbing several of the ugly vultures with their red, wrinkled faces. He sped up into a slow trot, leaving the noises that bothered his sensitive ears behind him. Green Eye went north past the clearing and back into the scattered brush.

""""""""""

Branag and Barzec stood behind the five men of the Clan, and Ludeg and Tornec. The two men talked quietly as they observed the mixed group. They were all practicing throwing spears with varying results. They used an old hide stretched loosely between two bushes as a target.

The practice target was only ten paces out in front of them, but only two spears had hit it thus far. All but one spear was stuck into the bush on the left side, or outside of it even farther off to the left.

"Rug is getting it," Branag said softly.

"So is Draag," Barzec replied. "I think that with practice, Troog and Borg will get it too."

"I agree, but Crag is having real trouble keeping his trajectory in line. Can you see what he is doing wrong?"

"Not yet."

Barzec and Branag studied the men carefully as they continued to practice. Barzec thought he noticed something as Crag let one fly wide to the left of the target, and watched as Draag set up to throw again. Something is not right, he thought, and concentrated harder as Troog lifted his spear up over his shoulder. Branag watched him closely as he threw, the spear again going wide to the left.

Ludeg watched as Rug pulled a spear into position and recognized something as odd, just a bit out of place. He watched as Rug threw and thought he saw the problem as the spear wobbled and barely caught the left edge of the stretched hide. He kept this thought in mind as he watched Draag let go with a powerful throw that wobbled and also went left.

"Tornec, tell them to stop, please."

Tornec stepped forward and signed to the men as they paused and as they lowered their spears, Ludeg stepped up to Rug. He nodded to Rug, and Rug pulled the spear into position above his shoulder. Ludeg reached up and re-positioned Rugs throwing hand to just outside the edge of his shoulder about the width of his hand, then turned Rugs body a little more to the right.

Ludeg nodded to Rug, and stepped back as Rug sighted on the target. Rug closed hie eyes and gathered his thoughts, then opened his eyes to the target and let it fly. The spear went straight and true, penetrating the skin right in the center, though a bit low.

The satisfaction was evident on Rugs face, his deep brown eyes glistened with the accomplishment.

"The arms of the men of the Clan are slightly bowed," Ludeg began, speaking in an excited voice. "They have to compensate for this by throwing from farther away from their shoulders, and twisting their bodies more to the right."

"That's it," Barzec said in answer. "I knew something was a little out of sorts, but I couldn't figure out just what it was. You must be right, Ludeg."

Branag nodded, seeing the difference immediately as it was pointed out to him. How could I have missed this, he thought to himself as he watched Ludeg's confident smile grow.

The men of the Others quickly went out and gathered all the spears and returned to the throwing line. They began to teach all over again. The changes in the positioning of the physical mechanics were all easy to show, and the Clan men concentrated hard on getting it right. The new found optimism of the Others lifted the frustrated Clan mens spirits as well.

""""""""""

Latie and Regan stoked the fire they had built up in the pit normally used as the ground oven. A large hanging skin of water was suspended from a tripod of thick wooden branches that was placed directly over the flames. Averie and Morlie poured additional water into the skin from freshly filled water bags.

Vincavec stacked the willow poles side by side onto the top of the skin as the women stepped back out of the way. The heavy ends of the poles stuck out past the hanging skin the length of his arm, and the thinner ends dragged the ground on the opposite side.

Balaam was minding the large fire pit, keeping the fire as smoky as possible. The gusty breeze assisted his efforts, swirling the smoke within the confines of the hanging deer skins.

Wispy fingers of steam began to rise from the hanging skin of water over the ground oven fire. Vincavec and Latie stood on one side of the fire, Averie and Morlie on the other. Vincavec picked up four poles by the ends, Morlie picked up the same poles from the other side. They pushed and pulled the long poles back and forth slowly over the rising steam, trying to expose the entire lengths of them to the mist of the rising steam. Latie and Averie did the same beside them.

After a while, the poles began to soften and sway as the steam made them more pliable and they started to sag under their own weight.

Vincavec and Morlie carried their poles away from the fire and laid them out on the ground. Taking one pole, they slowly bent the ends of it around into a circle. The thin end of the long pole overlapped the heavier end by a good distance. Vincavec held the pole ends tightly together and Stolie wrapped a wet strip of rawhide around the overlapped areas between Vincavec's hands that were widely separated. She tied it off and repeated the procedure two more times until the wooden circle was secure.

This process was repeated until they had eight of the circular poles finished. The tied circles of willow poles were laid out on the ground to dry and stiffen into their permanent new shapes.

""""""""""

Talut and his weary group of hunters finally reached the edge of the steppes and veered around the base of the hill and into the serene valley. Raindrops began to fall on them lightly as they came into the camp. The sky was now completely clouded over and the wind was gusty.

They were greeted with an abundance of happy, helping hands as they unloaded the heavy bison skins and dropped their packs and weapons. The packs were quickly stored into the tent as the rain fell softly. The hides were cut loose and unrolled flat onto the ground, hair side down. The bison meat was taken into the cold storage cairn in the back of the lodge, less the large back strap that was set aside.

Talut stripped off his bloody, wet tunic and pitched in unrolling the heavy skins. He admired the circular frames as Vincavec and Latie were gathering them up and carrying them into the dry tent. The light rain felt good on his tired body, refreshing him as it cooled him off from their long trek. He was hungry, again.

Morlie and Averie went into the lodge with an arm load of firewood each and stoked the fires burning inside. The rain that fell through the open smoke holes causing the fires to smoke and sizzle.

The rest of the camp members started scraping the insides of the bison skins, the rain cool on their naked backs. Working in the light rain made the task of removing the membranes and fat deposits a little easier.

As the rain gradually increased, many of the workers stripped off the rest of their clothes, taking them inside the tent to keep them dry. Working nude in the rain was really not all that unusual, though it did look a little funny to them as they labored on.

""""""""""

Mog-ur sat comfortably on the log, his eyes closed in deep meditation. His feet were planted strongly, shoulder width apart on the ground. He held his hands up in front of his chest, fingers spread and the finger tips of both hands just touching. He sat still, so very still. Inside his mind he examined and studied all the memories and stories he could find of the Land of the Sun.

He found and studied in depth a lengthy discussion from a long ago Clan meeting between all the mog-urs. Mog-ur went through the discussion absorbing every aspect of it in detail, then moved on deeper into his mind. Another memory came to the forefront of his mind, and he explored it completely before moving on again.

Mog-ur took a deep breath and went deeper still. He watched the memories play out like a vision he could see through a cloudy mist. He could effectively stop and examine any of these visions, and did so from time to time. Deeper and deeper he went, seeing the Clan devolve slowly in his mind.

He watched as the disciplines of the men softened, and the more prominent roles of the women stepped up and into focus. The spirits themselves changed also, as did the birth totems of the Clan. These were memories from the deepest, least accessed recesses of his powerful brain. Mog-ur embraced these memories and climbed into them with all his strength and power.

Mog-ur could see the Clan as they wandered in search of game, following the huge herds over the plains. They carried all they owned on their backs. The sun was hot and bright above them. The animal herds were different, breeds that Mog-ur had never personally seen. The numbers of the massive herds were totally beyond his comprehension. The ground was green and lush with growth. Plants that were completely unfamiliar grew in abundance. Brightly colored fruits dangled from short, stocky trees.

Groups of predators and scavengers that he had never seen were all over. Short, vicious looking creatures with bodies and faces that were strangely distorted but looked almost human. Lions in prides whose numbers were so vast that they were uncountable to his limited mental capacities. Mammoths that looked oddly naked with their short fur.

Mog-ur continued to explore and examine the depths and oddities of this place as the raindrops began to fall on him, unnoticed.

""""""""""

The men of the Clan kept throwing spears even after the light rain had started. Their exuberance for the new hunting weapon and their ability to use it was vast. Though lacking in finesse, the basic skills required came quickly with repetition and coaching. The skin that they used as a target was now riddled with holes. The rain went unnoticed for the most part.

Even Crag practiced diligently, as the afternoon wore on he was emerging as the best marksman of all the Clan men. His face did not show the immense satisfaction he felt inside every time his spear went close to where he aimed it. Gorrnak had helped him refine his throwing motions and techniques, and he had soaked it up, all of it. It was obvious to Crag that Gorrnak was a hunter of great skill with this weapon, and he took advantage of his knowledge to the very best of his ability.

Rug was ecstatic, in his wildest dreams he never thought that he and his hunters could become so proficient with this powerful new weapon in such a short time. Just the fact that they were willing to accept this weapon was amazing to him. He held no false hopes that they would be instantly flawless in their use of the throwing spears. The possibility was that he and his small band of hunters would now be able to provide adequately for his Clan. He took great comfort in this thought that maybe, just maybe they could provide.

Branag and Barzec were amazed at the rapid progress that they had all made since Ludeg had figured out that the main problem was adapting their techniques to the Clans differently shaped bodies. Tornec had been especially involved as the main coach for the men of the Clan. His language skills were plenty good enough to answer the rapid succession of questions that were fired at him after the spears started going in the right directions. The inquisitive Clan hunters wanted to know everything, Tornec hadn't answered so many questions in all his life. He felt worn out from the mental exertion of all the translating.

Branag had never seen such diligence. The men practiced, and practiced. Without stopping to rest, without stopping even for water. The only time they did stop, other than to ask more questions, was to gather the spears to throw them again. He was impressed, and slightly unnerved. Branag had never seen such total immersion into the learning of a skill. He had no idea how important this new way of hunting was to these men, how could he know that their very survival depended on it.

""""""""""

Green Eye reached a small creek and stopped for a cool drink as the light raindrops began to fall. He lay down on a bed of short green grass at the base of a small tree that grew from the edge of the slow moving water. The tree gave a little cover from the rain, and he was content.

The lion had been traveling at a slow trot for the last few hours, just rambling on in no particular direction. As he explored, he examined the various scents that told him more about the land and its inhabitants than his keen eyes ever could. This land was rich with game, predators and scavengers were plentiful here also.

Green Eye was feeling lethargic again, his stomach was still full from the past two days of gorging. This place was nice, and he had no desire to wander around in the rain. He would sleep here for a while.

""""""""""

Mog-ur followed the memories back to the Clans original journey away from the Land of the Sun. These memories were not as sharp and it puzzled him. He could 'see' them, but the detail was somehow severely lacking. Mog-ur took another deep breath, and focused his mind sharply inward. He sought out the same memory and as he pulled it to the forefront of his mind he grasped it with a surge of his mental power. The memory was almost slippery, he surrounded it with his freshly focused concentration and pulled it forward.

He had it, this time it was sharp and detailed. Mog-ur went deep into the memory and followed the traveling Clan. It was a large Clan with many people, including women and children. The women of the Clan carried weapons as well as their young children. All the adults carried full loads, it was everything that they owned. It looked as if they had no permanent cave.

A large body of water was off to their left as they walked far enough inland to be out of the loose sand of the sea shore. The sea breeze was cool, and he noticed that the Clan were much more sparsely dressed, these must have been among the first people to have left the Land of the Sun. Their skin was a rich brown color.

Mog-ur watched in increments, he was able to skip over short periods of time without losing contact with the memory of the traveling band. The wandering Clan stayed close to the sea as they traveled, it was always on their left side. They walked for many days, Mog-ur had a hard time keeping up with the repetition as he tried to get a feel for how far away the Land of the Sun was. It helped him when they had an ancient ceremony, long since discontinued, at the beginning of a full moon. Strangely, the women were included.

The rumble of thunder made Mog-ur aware that he was being rained on, strictly on a subconscious level. He watched the second full moon ceremony begin, and as he watched them into the next day he saw that the landscape was beginning to look a little more familiar. Mog-ur allowed the memory to fade slowly back into the deep recesses of his mind.

Opening his eyes, he sat up a little straighter on the log and dropped his hands down into his lap. Rain trickled down his brow and around his heavy brow ridges then down into his long beard. The soft sounds of the raindrops hitting all around him was soothing, and the fresh scents were pleasant. Mog-ur now knew where he must lead the Clan, and it was a long way away.

""""""""""

As the thunder began and the rain increased, the hides that were being worked outside were rolled back up and moved to inside the tent. The hides that were draped over the smoky fire were left as they were, but the fire was stoked up considerably.

The tent was already crowded, and as more was brought in out of the rain it got worse. Vincavec and Jozen gathered up two wooden hoops each and carried them over into the lodge. They stacked them against the wall inside the main entrance and went back for the rest.

As Vincavec and Jozen entered the tent they encountered Talut and Brenan as they were leaving, carrying a rolled bison hide between them. They sidestepped to allow them to get by, and Talut and Brenan walked out of the tent and into the lodge. They set the rolled hide on the flat paving stones halfway between the first two hearth fires.

Others saw the wisdom of these actions and pitched in to help. The tent rapidly gained a lot of valuable floor space. Most of the back packs and bundles from the Mammoth Camp were all carried over and stored in various dry places throughout the new lodge. The lodge looked quite different with the addition of all the supplies, piled in different areas around the spacious interior.

Averie and Stolie braved the rain to put the last basket of the food on to cook. They built up the fire and used covers on the baskets of vegetables. The rain was steady, and the breeze was cool enough to chill their naked bodies as they worked. The thick bed of glowing coals kept the fire hot enough to catch the slightly wet, fresh fire wood that they added. As the last basket was set in place, they hurried inside the tent to dry off.

Inside the tent the remaining bundles of clothes and sleeping furs were arranged in such a way as to leave more walking room around the center of the tent. The tent seemed much more spacious now, though it got a little more crowded as everyone came back in from the lodge. The rainfall on the tent made a soothing light drumming sound.

""""""""""

As Mog-ur walked back into the camp area, the group of men were gathering the thrown spears for the final time. They arrived back at the tents at about the same time. The rainfall had increased slightly and they were soaked to a man. Mog-ur could see how satisfied everyone was, and this pleased him on several levels. The look on Rugs face alone told him much more about the success of the afternoon.

The women had hot tea ready for all of them inside the large Clan tent, and drying off and donning fresh clothes everyone ended up congregating there. It was crowded and cozy. The men continued their exhausting discussions of the throwing spears, and all the benefits the weapon represented.

Etra, Tulie, and Inca had a stew covered near the fire and served the evening meal a little before sunset. No one had left the Clan tent, so they all ate there together. The conversation was sporadic as they ate, but the language barrier seemed to be lowering a little as they spent more time around each other.

Mog-ur observed as he usually did, all those around him as he ate. He was able to do this unobtrusively as he always had within the confines of the old cave of his Clan. The observations helped him to know and understand his people better, now it also helped him to learn more about the Others as well.

He watched the mixed group of men and Trul-ee as they talked together of hunting strategies and methods. The throwing spears allowed for a much greater variety of hunting situations, and his Clan hunters seemed to be trying to learn every last one of them. Mog-ur was amused at Gorrnak trying to keep up, but he also saw a lot of understanding from his own hunters at the mouth words of the Others. In fact, he thought to himself, I know the meanings of a few of their sounds myself now. He had to think about this for a moment, and realized that it was true. He did know some of the words of the Others.

The women were not quite as animated, but they included Tress-ee in their conversation as well. Particularly Etra, she drew Tress-ee into talking by asking her specific questions in very simple ways. Etra was steering the conversation towards healing, drawing out Tress-ee's knowledge as best as she could. Mog-ur thought about this as he watched them. He knew that the biggest single thing that was lacking in his Clan right now was the fact that they had no trained medicine woman. This was a serious problem. One he had no answer for.

Could Tress-ee train Etra, Mog-ur wondered. Is this possible, could she learn without having the benefits of the memories of a medicine woman? The questions rolled through his mind. He could remember other Clan women being trained as medicine women, but it was not the usual way. But, he thought, if it had been done before it could be done now, couldn't it?


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Throwing Spears**_

The rain stopped sometime during the night. The thunderstorm that threatened had never completely materialized. The showers had been light, then increased a little for a while before eventually fading away. The majority of the cloud cover blew on through the area before dawn.

Talut was up early, and wandered outside to check the fires. The main camp fire was still burning lightly over a central bed of coals. Muddy ashes surrounded the coal bed, radiating the heat inward. He pulled a few limbs from the center of the stack of firewood, it was all wet and heavy.

Carefully leaning over into the edge of the rock lined fireplace, Talut stuck the bases of the longer limbs deep into the ash mud. He leaned them over the center to touch and overlap well above the flames. Talut worked his way around the fire, and soon completed the task having placed over a dozen branches into this rough cone shape. This configuration allowed the wood to dry out somewhat before it too caught fire.

Talut moved over to the pit oven and saw that this fire was still burning well, and smoking heavily. The hides that were laid out over the top of the fire had helped to keep the rain out. What rain that did get through helped to generate even more smoke. Talut added more of the freshly trimmed willow twigs, green with leaves, to the fire. He reached up to feel edges of the draped skins to find that they were already dry, and a little bit stiff.

Averie came out of the tent with a large water tight basket with herbs already mixed up inside it for their morning tea. She set it down on the nearest flat heating rock just outside the flames, and went back into the tent for a water bag.

Talut pulled the nearest megaceros skin off the flimsy frame gently. He folded it over a couple of times and threw it over his shoulder and carried it into the lodge. Inside the lodge, the paving stones were mostly dry and he set the folded skin on the floor. Talut picked up two of the rolled megaceros skins from the floor between the first two hearth fires and carried them back out to the fire pit. Setting these down he pulled the skin on the opposite side from where he had taken the first one down, and pulled it down also. He folded it up also and took it back into the lodge.

By the time Talut had replaced all four of the deer hides onto the frame over the smoky fire, Averie had the tea ready and waiting for him. He took the cup she offered him gratefully as Vincavec and Brenan came out of the tent to join them.

The sun was just appearing over the eastern horizon, glowing softly pink.

""""""""""

Green Eye awoke with the sunrise, well rested and energetic. He took a long drink from the cool waters of the creek. His thirst satisfied, he looked off into the rising sun restlessly. Starting out walking, he slowly sped up into his familiar ground covering trot as he wound his way through the brush, briars, and short trees.

A small band of spotted deer were surprised at Green Eyes sudden appearance from around a stand of short brush. They fled in haste to the north, up a gentle rise and out of sight quickly. Green Eye barely gave them a sideways glance as they disappeared through the elevated thicket, he wandered on aimlessly.

""""""""""

Barzec and Rug drank hot tea outside as they stood together near the freshly stoked fire. The fire smoked as the wet firewood popped and sputtered. Etra and Tulie were outside also, relaxing and watching the sunrise together in silence.

The sky glowed in pinks and oranges, casting brilliant streaks off the few thin clouds that were left straggling from the rains. The songbirds sang in the new day with vigor. Tulie pointed up to an eagle soaring high on the thermal currents gracefully and Etra's deep brown eyes glistened at the beauty of the sight. The bright morning sun was halfway up over the horizon, and the color slowly faded from the edges of the clouds. The day was born.

Tornec and Rug spoke of organizing a hunt to practice the new methods needed to be successful with the new throwing weapons. Barzec suggested that they send out a couple as scouts to try and locate game. Crag and Branag both agreed and volunteered their services as did Ludeg and Draag. In the end it was decided that both pairs of men would scout in different directions and return to camp before the sun was up to a quarter of the way into the sky. The four men gathered a light assortment of their hunting supplies and returned to the group.

Mog-ur sat on his preferred spot on the log, watching the morning activity while sipping his tea. Ooga sat in his lap while her mother helped the women to prepare a first meal. The little girl watched the women as they worked, her young eyes taking in everything as she sat comfortably. Mog-ur gently caressed her thick, wavy hair unconsciously.

Rug and Gorrnak talked with Barrzak and Troog outside of the tent of the Others. Brug was with them, and carried his short spear as always. He looked up as Bran-nag and Crag returned. The men were discussing hunting, again. Mog-ur wasn't surprised, the hunters of his Clan seldom talked of anything else. What did surprise him was that the boy, Brug, stayed closest to Bran-nag. Equally astounding was that Bran-nag had his hand gently on Brug's shoulder affectionately.

We are so different, Mog-ur thought, but if I could see the Others as if through the eyes of these children perhaps the differences would not appear to be so great. His mind wandered as Ooga gave him a gentle one arm hug and squirmed to get down. He helped her down to the ground and she walked over to the women and sided up to Tress-ee. Tress-ee reached down and hugged the small girl to her leg as she sipped a cup of tea. If the children are so accepting of these odd ways of the Others, they will be more open to all these new ideas.

Mog-ur thought on this unusual concept, running the logic of it through his mind from a couple of different perspectives. Children learn from watching, what they see and who they see doing it. They also had memories that gave them knowledge of the past and the old ways. The old ways-Mog-ur was stunned at this revelation. If there are old ways, then could there also be new ways? Without realizing it, Mog-ur was thinking in terms that the Clan in general were not capable of.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Talut sat on the ground and stretched the megaceros skin, hair side up, over the wooden hoop between them on their laps. Morlie poked holes through the edges of the hide with a sharpened bone burin just in front of the wood as Vincavec held pressure on it with his strong hands. She completed three holes in both layers of the hide on each side of Vincavec's outstretched hands and then went around the hoop to Talut's side to repeat the procedure.

Regan knelt beside Vincavec and threaded a thin strip of rawhide through the holes and wrapped it tightly around the wood before tying it off, repeating this operation on Vincavec's other side. The hide was now secured at these two spots and Vincavec relaxed his grip as she followed Morlie to the other side.

When all four spots had been secured, Latie and Brenan took over and began poking holes and threading long thin wraps between the secured spots. Talut and Vincavec started over with another hoop.

Averie and Jozen stretched out one of the bison skins on the wet grass outside the lodge. Frietag brought over a hip bone platter of steaming melted fat and set it down on the ground next to them. Jozen picked it up and poured some of the thick liquified fat onto the center of the hide. He and Averie started spreading the piping hot liquid with pieces taken from the furry bisons mane.

""""""""""

Branag and Crag slowed up from their jog and walked much more quietly as they approached the top of the rise. Branag was surprised at how quietly Crag walked beside him, stealth seemed to be so natural to him. They peered over the tops of the short brush, looking down into the slight valley below.

They saw nothing initially, but as their eyes swept over the brushy land small bits of movement would catch their eye. They examined each possibility, seeing a single hare, a pair of gerboa, and a wily wolverine. None of them were aware of the hunters above them.

Crag motioned with the tip of the spear that he was so proud of along the edge of the ridge, Branag nodded and they went back down the slight incline quietly. They traversed the rise for a short distance before slowly moving back up to the top again for another look.

Crags eyes grew wide as they both spied the large moose in the middle of a stand of gnarly, short trees. She ate the fresh green leaves and twigs from the lower branches, looking up only when she had a fresh mouth full. Branag smiled as he watched the large, clumsy looking animal eat. Crag could feel the adrenaline spike inside him.

Branag used his best rudimentary signs to try and convey his thoughts and plans to Crag. 'I go hunters-you stay watch.'

Crag got the gist of his meaning, and nodded to him accordingly. Branag ducked down and retreated quietly down the hillside. As he neared the bottom, he broke into a slow run back towards camp.

By the time Branag reached the camp, the sun was almost as high as the designated time for the scouts to return. He filled in Rug and Tornec on the details of their find. The rest of the men already had their hunting weapons and supplies ready to go.

Mog-ur watched the bustling activity and excitement of the men. He sent out a silent plea to his totem for a safe, successful hunt.

Ludeg and Draag were spotted on the far northeast hillside, and Troog hustled off to meet them. As the trio reached the outskirts of the camp, all the men congregated there before starting off with Branag leading them.

Mog-ur watched them until they were completely out of sight, the excitement of the hunt infecting him also. If they are successful, he decided, I will conduct a ceremony and elevate Rug to full leadership status tonight.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Talut talked as they stretched megaceros skin number six around the stout willow pole hoop. Their helpers worked in stages around them as before.

"...it looks like to me that we will be far enough along on the lodge to move into it in a few days," Vincavec was saying as he released the grip of his right hand from the hoop as the small tied off area now supported itself. Regan moved behind him to where his left hand had a firm grip on the hide.

"When are you going to fetch the rest of the women and children?" Talut asked as he watched Morlie poking holes in both layers of the skin near his left hand.

"I was thinking of sending Jozen after them."

"Won't they have a lot of gear to bring?"

"You're probably right, I should also send a couple of men to help out." Vincavec thought on this for a while. "Maybe Balaam and Frietag should go with Jozen. The three of them should be able to get there in less than a full day if they hustle."

"It will take them longer to get back, all loaded down and with the small children." Talut wrinkled his forehead as he concentrated before continuing. "Didn't it take us a day and a half to get here from the Amber Camp?"

"Yes, Talut. We got to the far edge of the valley at the end of our first days travel. It took us half a day to get up to here the next morning, well almost half a day." Vincavec grinned at the recent memory of seeing his special valley for the first time. "Talut, we followed pretty close to the river when we came, didn't we?"

"Pretty close, why?"

"Well, if they were to cut straight south across the brushy lowlands that we skirted on our way here Jozen could lead his men back a lot quicker." Vincavec tried to retrace their route in his mind, looking for any possible flaws in his thinking.

"Yes, that would save some time," Talut said, grinning broadly. "They may want to cut a trail as they go, it would make for an easier return trip."

"Absolutely, that's a great idea. I'll send them out first thing in the morning."

""""""""""

The band of hunters reached the base of the sloping hillside and slowed gradually from their easy jog, coming to a stop in the shade of a short, stunted maple. Branag signed for them to wait as he walked slowly and quietly up the hillside at an angle. As he approached the crest, Crag backed down from his concealed vantage point between two bushy briars.

'Is still there?' Branag signed, knowing by the look on Crags face that she was.

'Yes, she has moved to another stand of trees nearby.'

The two men walked back down to where the rest of the hunters waited anxiously. With Tornec translating for better accuracy, Crag explained the scenario to the group. Branag proposed an idea for them to consider, then together they planned their next move.

""""""""""

Early in the afternoon Green Eye changed the direction he had been going. He was heavily influenced by the strong smells of warning that he was encroaching on the claimed territory of a sizeable pride of his fellow cave lions. Cutting sharply to the northwest he picked up the pace of his trot for quite a while until the smells of the cave lions were just a distant memory.

Green Eye stopped for water at a small creek and lay down to rest for a while in a nice shady spot to escape the building heat of the day. The breeze was cool and comfortable. He lay his head down and he slept.

""""""""""

Branag led Crag and Borg down the slope to the northeast, they moved in stealth keeping low and out of the line of sight of the moose. They moved from one standing patch of undergrowth to the next as she would occasionally look down to get another bite. The hunters got steadily closer.

Barzec and Tornec took Draag and Rug around to the southeast moving in much the same way as Branag and his hunters did. Incrementally, slowly, and quietly. The light wind was almost coming to them directly from the position of the moose, hiding their encroaching scent effectively.

Ludeg and Troog went straight at her, slow and low. Patiently they worked their way up to the last clump of leafy bushes covered with bright red berries that was between them and the stand of trees where she fed. Troog looked a little nervous, or was he just excited? Ludeg couldn't decide which, Troog's face gave little away in the way of emotion.

A soft meadowlark whistle that ended with an unnaturally rising high note came from Ludeg's far left. Another whistle that imitated the first came from his right a little bit later. Both teams of hunters were now in place, they had successfully put the moose in the center of their triangulated position.

Ludeg looked to Troog and nodded, and got a fresh grip on his long throwing spear. Troog took a deep breath and adjusted his grip on his own prized spear, and picked up his other two spears in his left hand as Ludeg did. Then suddenly they jumped up together and ran at the moose from around each side of the bush.

The large female moose was startled by the appearance of the two men as they ran toward her, and she scrambled out from the tight confines of the small trees. She came out on Ludegs side and hit full stride running away from him to the northeast. Moose have no stamina for a long run, and she slowed up just a little as she veered around a group of straggly briars.

Crag jumped up and flung his spear hard. It flew straight and true and hit her in the side just a little bit back from her front shoulder. The spear was thrown hard enough to shatter her ribs and lodge deep into her lung. The impact knocked her sideways a step, and she pivoted and ran away with a limping, clumsy gate. She hadn't gotten very far when she realized that she had run right at Troog who let fly his own spear.

Troog's spear hit her high in the neck and she tried to turn away from him and she went down after a few more bounds, her rear legs still struggling to keep running. Troog was the first to reach her and cut her throat to let her finish dying quickly. The hunters pounded in from all three directions.

Ludeg gave Troog a hearty pat on the back, and a big grin. Troog was elated, and he smiled back at Ludeg before he thought about it. Ludeg noticed.

Crag, Branag and Borg arrived next, and Crag was pleased that the moose had fallen on her right side and his spear was left undamaged. He touched the end of his spear reverently, he could still see its flight in his mind. So straight and powerful, so deadly accurate. Crag knew that his spear alone would have stopped her after just a short run, and the implications astounded him. He could almost hunt by himself for large game, he thought, how extraordinary.

As the rest of the hunters got there, she took her last breath and was still. Troog held his two back up spears high above his head and let out a guttural scream of triumph. Crag followed him, and the rest of the men picked it up as the mood came over them all.

As the moment finally subsided, Tornec and Barzec gutted the moose and field dressed her for the trip back to camp. They tied her feet together and stuck two spears through the bindings of her legs on each end. It took four men on each end to carry her with the two pairs of long spears as handles. With eight men carrying the large animal, it wasn't too much weight on each man and they walked pretty easily once they got a rhythm going with each other.

""""""""""

Vincavec found Jozen outside cutting a small, straight branch that had a small, natural 'V' shape at the end of it. He was sharpening the straight end with his knife, whittling away. Balaam was helping, cutting the branches off the 'V' shaped extensions. There were seven or eight finished sticks on the ground next to them. These sticks would be pounded into the roof of the lodge to hold the skin covered hoops over the tops of the smoke holes. It would take three sticks for each hoop cover.

Vincavec told them both of his wishes for them to return to the Amber Camp to escort the remainder of their camp back here to their new home. They readily agreed, glad for the last phases of work to be finished. Balaam and Jozen were as anxious to move into the new lodge as anyone.

Jozen got up and went off to find Frietag and fill him in on the plan.

""""""""""

Ruvan's head was spinning. He walked north at a rapid pace along the east bank of the river as he left the Amber Camp. The bright, hot sun was past its peak above him and starting its gradual decent towards the western horizon. He considered the incredible tale he had been told there, though outwardly finding it hard to believe-all the while knowing deep inside that it all had to be true. The Aurochs and Lion Camps had started the tale, but they had no idea of the outcome-as yet no one had returned home from the expedition to finish the story. The Amber Camp knew the rest, now he did too.

Ruvan was the new designated runner/messenger for the Mamutoi since Ludeg had retired last year to live at the new Aurochs Camp. A strong, lean young man of sixteen with long legs and sandy colored, sun streaked hair and a significantly darker colored short beard. He was a durable long distance runner of great stamina born to the hearth of Nadie and Ruvanar. Ruvanar was the trade master of the Fox Camp, and the son of his hearth had accompanied him for the last three years or so as he made his rounds among the Mamutoi and other neighboring camps. Ruvan knew his way around the lands of the Mamutoi and then some rather well. He reached back over his shoulder and rearranged how his pack was hanging on his back, the wide leather strap had been digging into the muscle of his left shoulder.

The Wolf camp gone, completely destroyed. All the people killed-killed by fellow Mamutoi. This was just too much to fully comprehend. The very concept of people killing people, much less Mamutoi killing Mamutoi was so foreign to him. Totally unbelievable. No more Megaceros, Weasel, or Beaver Camps-they were all gone forever. Disgraced and dishonored, to be thought of no more.

Ruvan replayed the story that Ginie and Marec had told. Of the drunken, drug induced feast of deer and stolen wine. He tried to imagine the scene as it was described to him, of a deadly phalanx of spear wielding Mamutoi, so vastly outnumbered yet ultimately prevailing victorious and triumphant. The horror of it all still resounding through his troubled young mind.

Ruvan had been spreading the word from camp to camp that the annual summer meeting had been moved again. The Red Deer Camp had been the designated host camp, but a strange sickness had struck them hard at the end of winter. The sickness had stricken most of the camp with red spots on their skin and a high fever, and some of them even had strong stomach convulsions. Only six of the younger adults and two of the older children had survived, sixteen camp members had perished. The Red Deer Camp was absolutely devastated.

The new location of the summer meeting was to be held at the Badger Camp, several days farther northeast of the Red Deer Camp, over a short hilly range of evergreens. Ruvan was out spreading the word, and now he four less camps to visit. The summer meeting began at the next full moon, some three and a half weeks away. He had only three more camps to inform, the Mammoth, Lynx, and Grey Wolf Camps.

The new Mammoth Camp was only a day or so farther to the north. Ruvan had mixed feelings about going to the Mammoth Camp, he really didn't quite know what to expect when he got there. He decided to make camp early so he would have some time to think, to let all this sink in.

""""""""""

Etra spotted the hunters as they crested the rise to the northeast. Barzec walked out in front of the eight men carrying the moose. She and Tulie were slicing mushrooms, carrots, and onions and tossing them into a basket with a little water covering the bottom. Etra nudged Tulie, nodding her head in the direction of the men in the distance.

Tulie smiled as she saw the moose dangling between them, hoping that at least some of the Clan men were responsible for the kill. Seeing Barzec's proud face as he led them gave her the distinct feeling that they had.

Mog-ur walked out of the Clan tent with the boy, Brug, at his side. Brug carried his little spear as always, and when he saw where Etra and Tulie were looking he spied the returning hunters. He sprinted as fast as his short legs would carry him towards the men. Mog-ur watched him as he ran off, and walked over to the women.

"Etra" we will have a ceremony tonight for the whole camp,' Mog-ur signed as he looked to Tulie and continued. "Trul-ee" would it be within the customs of your people to join in on a ceremony with the Clan?'

Tulie understood most of the Mog-ur's signed words, and was pleased that he would want to include everyone in the ceremony. She knew from Ayla that women were not usually included in most Clan ceremonies of any kind.

'Yes, we pleased to join.'

'Good, "Etra" please make the evening meal a feast. We will be naming a new leader and a new hunt master.'

Etra glowed as she realized that the Clan was moving on past their recent tragedy, and perhaps this was to be a new beginning.

'Yes, "Mog-ur." Her deep brown eyes glistened with feeling.

""""""""""

Green Eye was on the move. He trotted through the thick, scattered brush with an uncanny grace and moved so quietly that he startled many unsuspecting animals along the way. For the first time in days he was starting to feel the soft pangs of hunger, but none of the animals he flushed appealed to him. He watched them dash away from him in panic fueled bursts of speed. Hares, squirrels, marmots, gerboas, roe deer, and even a pair of fox had all given him the respect that he was due. They all scattered at the very sight of him. This was such a rich land.

The scent of a woolly rhino was faint, but distinctive as he slowed to sniff a pile of dried dung. He lifted his head and smelled the air, he caught a familiar scent that pleased him. Green Eyes stomach growled at the memory of the smell and he changed direction and started following the tantalizing scent on the soft breeze.

""""""""""

Jozen, Balaam, and Frietag had their light traveling gear set out and ready to go first thing in the morning. It made a neat, small pile just inside the tent. The three men went back over to the lodge to help the others.

Stolie was perched outside the third smoke hole forward from the hillside on top of the lodge. She had her feet planted firmly on the tops of the overlapping mammoth tusks. Stolie pounded a small sharpened stick into the turf with the blunt end of a small flint axe attached to a small leg bone handle. As the pointed stick reached a depth the width of her hand, she pulled it out and replaced it with one of the short braces with the 'V' notch at one end. She drove this into the prepared hole, 'V' side up.

Behind Stolie, at the first smoke hole Regan was busy tying the hide covered hoop to the three support pegs from inside the lodge. She was standing on top of Talut's wide shoulders, leaning her body against the edge of the hole as she worked. It was all she could do to reach the edge of the hoop to tie it into place, her arms reaching out as far as they would go.

Regan finished the last knot, and squatted down back inside the smoke hole. Vincavec and Brenan were standing by to help her the rest of the way down. She hopped off Talut nimbly and the two men caught her by the arms and softened her decent to the ground.

The three men went back to where Stolie had just finished placing the three supports and helped her down. She gathered three more posts, sticking them into her loose belt along with the small axe and the pointed stick. Vincavec and Brenan helped her up to Talut's shoulders and as he stood up she climbed onto the tusks of the next smoke hole and started again.

Averie, Tazen, Latie, and Thorec smeared the last of the melted fat onto the two remaining bison skins. They worked it into the hide with woolly pieces taken from the manes of the huge beasts. There were two freshly coated skins laid out on the ground to soak and dry nearby.

Jozen, Balaam, Morlie, and Salen were near the entrance of the lodge attaching a cured bison hide to a thick willow pole. The pole had been cut to the width of the front doorway of the lodge. They cut holes in both layers of the skin and tied it around the pole, hair side out, with two long pieces of rawhide. Finishing it all the way across the length of the pole, they folded the skin over itself into a straight line down each side. They started poking more holes down the folds. Morlie threaded another piece of rawhide through the new holes and tied it off as Salen did the same to the other side.

As they finished the sides, they picked up the heavy hide and carried it over to the entranceway. Jozen and Salen lifted it up by the pole to the large cross brace and let the bottom of the skin drag the ground. Balaam and Morlie got on each side and folded the skin to where it would just overlap the ground a bit and held it tightly.

They walked it back a few steps away from the entrance and laid it back down to the ground. Jozen started on one end and Salen on the other, they poked another series of holes all the way across the bottom of the hide. After threading in another rawhide strip, the hide had been turned into a nice rectangle shape that would then be tied to the cross brace around the pole at the entrance making a nice new front door flap.

Frietag and Frebec came out one of the back doorways of the lodge with two thick willow poles loose in their hands. They sat down on the ground and started cutting the poles to the measured notches they had made from the width of the cold storage room entrance. The widths of the poles were critical so the men used their knives to slowly whittle the poles to size. It would take a while, and they made themselves comfortable as they worked.

""""""""""

The moose was laid out and butchered at the far edge of the camp. All of the mixed camp members were there and most helped out. The men of the Clan watched intently as the men of the Others pitched in along side the women. Their skills and knowledge of butchering the large animal was evident as they worked, this surprised the Clan men as they had no memories of how to do such things.

The large skin was removed first and set flat on the ground close by. As the pieces of meat were cut and rinsed in a large basket of water, they were placed onto the skin neatly.

Rug sided up next to Ludeg as Ludeg started the cuts to remove the large back strap muscle on one side. Rug watched him carefully, and as he worked his way down the spine Rug started on the other side mimicking what he had seen Ludeg do. Ludeg looked back at him, and nodded his head as Rug worked slowly and meticulously. As Ludeg reached the neck of the moose, he paused and waited for Rug to catch up.

Ludeg demonstrated how to pull the muscle gently away from the bone. Using his knife to reach in and cut away the stringy, clinging strands that were still attached to the bone. Rug watched for a while and then started on the other side, using what he had learned.

Mog-ur observed the activity with interest, the fact that Rug was helping to cut up the moose was strangely encouraging to him. He noticed that Troog also seemed interested in the butchering, and Mog-ur was pleased when he stepped forward and started watching closely as Branag worked on the rear haunch of the moose.

Crag and Borg watched but had no real inclination to join in. Mog-ur wasn't too surprised, they were older and not as easily accepting of these strange new ways. He noticed that they were paying attention, though. Mog-ur wondered who had done what at the hunt, and if the men of the Clan had been full participants. He thought that they probably were, but he wouldn't know for sure until the hunt re-enactment later. Mog-ur looked forward to this more than he could ever remember before, and this amused slightly him for some reason.

""""""""""

Green Eye followed the scent and as it grew stronger he slowed into stealth mode. The breeze came across his body, carrying his scent well past his prey. He could smell water ahead of him, and he crouched down low as he approached a wide, low bush. As he looked through the bush he saw him. His prey was hunched down over a small pile of twigs and branches facing away from him.

Ruvan struck the firestone against the flat piece of flint again, aiming a little more to the left this time. The spark landed on the edge of the fluffy pile of dried moss and he leaned down to blow on it as he heard the low rumbling behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the lion in the air in mid leap, coming straight for him. The last thought he had before the lion grasped him by the throat was of the unusual coloring of the huge lions eyes.

""""""""""

Regan tied the last hoop in place, she was tired. Peering under the hide covered hoop she looked across the top of the lodge to see the rest of the smoke hole covers neatly installed and felt proud, and more than a bit relieved to be finished. She got a firm grip on the edge of the hole and squatted down back into the lodge as Talut reached up to steady her, grabbing her thighs with his strong hands. Regan hopped off her perch from atop his wide shoulders and Brenan and Vincavec caught her from each side as her feet hit the rock floor gently.

"That's it," she said with a weary smile. Her upper body was covered with dirt and streaked with mud, as was her pretty face.

"Why don't you take a break and get cleaned up," Vincavec said. "Good job."

Regan smiled at him and walked out of the lodge and headed toward the tent.

As she walked through the new entrance flap that was tied back to the post on one side, she saw Frebec and Jozen approaching with a large rolled bundle. Behind them, Frietag and Salen carried a second bundle that looked just like the first.

Talut and Vincavec saw Frebec leading Jozen into the lodge and cleared away a small pile of leather strips from the floor in their path. The four men carried the rolled hides to the back of the lodge with Talut, Vincavec, and Brenan following them.

Talut and Jozen unrolled the hide and picked it up with the pole secured inside one end. They lifted it high up against the cross brace above the entrance to the cold storage room. It was heavy and cumbersome and even Talut had to strain to get it up and over his head. They lifted it the rest of the way up to the top of the cross brace at the back side of it with the hair side facing into the cold storage room.

Salen put his legs on either side of Brenan's shoulders as he squatted down in front of him. Brenan stood up and Vincavec handed Salen a handful of the rawhide strips.

Salen tied off one end of the pole to the cross brace, then Brenan walked him over to the other side. Talut let his side of the pole go as Salen finished tying his end down, the bottom of the thick bison hide just dragged the floor. Salen worked a long, thick strap of leather through all the holes in the top of the hide around the pole and the cross brace as Brenan walked him down the entranceway. He threaded it all the way across the width of the doorway tightly. After tying it off securely, he repeated the process from the opposite direction.

Talut and Jozen unrolled the second hide. They lifted it up with the hair side facing the interior of the lodge and placed the pole against the front side of the cross brace. Brenan took a few steps forward for Salen to tie off the end of the pole where Jozen held it.

""""""""""

Green Eye sat back on his haunches and started the deep voiced grunts that slowly built up into a full roar. The sound carried in all directions proudly proclaiming his kill. His face was bloody and he looked around his immediate perimeter for any signs of danger. Seeing none, he stood up and grasped Ruvan by the neck and dragged him between his legs into the brush a little way to a large willow tree. The tree was at the edge of a stand of mixed trees in a grassy knoll. The willow limbs hung low, some even touching the ground out at the farthest edges.

The large lion nosed the lifeless body, rolling it over as he knelt down to feed.

""""""""""

The sun was well into its decent as the first piece of the back strap muscle of the moose was rolled around the hanging pole of the spit and set up over the flames. The camp was a happy hive of activity. Men of both cultures milled about drinking fresh hot raspberry leaf tea, several of the women busily prepared a large basket of vegetables. The two children were everywhere.

Mog-ur watched the men passively. They seemed to have a lot less trouble communicating today. They talked in two loose groups, discussing and dissecting the successful hunt again and again. Men always did this, he thought to himself as he watched. Borg went happily from one group to the other, not wanting to miss any of the conversation.

Tressie walked into the tent of the Others. Mog-ur got up from his spot on the log and walked over to where Tulie was talking to Etra off to one side of the fire.

"Trul-ee" would you get "Tress-ee" and come over to the other side of the tent to speak with me?' Mog-ur signed slowly, exaggerating his motions.

Tulie smiled and nodded, she turned to go into the tent to get Tressie.

Mog-ur watched the two women of the Others as they approached. Tress-ee was not nearly as tall or as powerfully built as Trul-ee, but still she was tall compared to the people of the Clan. She was thin, though, by the same comparison. He gathered his thoughts as they walked to him, and tried to discipline himself to speak simply and distinctly for their benefit.

Tressie looked hard at him wondering if anything was wrong, he looked all right to her. 'Everything all right, "Mog-ur?"

'I am fine, "Tress-ee," Mog-ur took a deep breath and started signing slowly and simply. 'I want to talk to you both.'

Tulie and Tressie gave him their rapt attention, and Tulie translated aloud as Mog-ur signed.

'Can you train "Etra" to be a medicine woman?' Mog-ur asked. 'And if so, how many days would it take?'

Tressie was stunned at the question, and thought about her reply for a long time before answering through Tulie.

"Yes, I can teach her what I know. But Mog-ur, I am not a fully trained healer myself."

'What you know will be enough, "Tress-ee," Mog-ur signed, his deep brown eyes shining with intelligence. 'How long would it take for you to give "Etra" your knowledge?'

Tulie was still getting over her shock from the first question, and her translation was a little slow in coming.

"I don't know, but we can try." Tressie's mind raced at the thought of having to teach the healing arts, she had never even considered such a thing. She still went to the older healers at every summer meeting to continue her own education. Tressie still didn't consider herself a fully trained healer, she had serious doubts about all this.

'Our "Clan" must have a medicine woman,' Mog-ur began. 'There are ways that I can tap into "Etra's" memories to help her learn, but she will need a lot of instruction and teaching. Will you help?'

Tulie had a hard time with some of the meanings of his signs, but eventually got the gist of his thoughts across to Tressie.

"I will do what I can, but we need to be leaving for home soon, Mog-ur," Tressie said, looking to Tulie as she spoke with a questioning look on her face.

Tulie thought about the conversation as a whole, knowing that it entailed more than just what was appearing here on the surface. She also realized that the Clan would not be going back to their home lands any time soon. If Mog-ur was wanting Etra to become a healer, he was not planning to seek out another Clan to join with either. Her mind raced with this revelation.

"Mog-ur" our people home soon. "Tressie" say can teach what know, take time.' Tulie thought about her next signs carefully. 'Where "Clan" go?'

Mog-ur gave them both a shock when he smiled broadly at them. 'This "Clan" will be going to a new place, far away. "Etra" will need to be trained before we go.'

Tulie translated this for Tressie as her mind spun from his words. She needed to talk with Barzec and Branag, and soon. Tulie looked at the serene face of the Mog-ur as he watched her, and got the distinct feeling that he could read her mind. She smiled at Mog-ur and nodded her head at him again. This summer will be long remembered, she thought.

""""""""""

The feast was served at dusk, and it was a delectable success. The foods were succulent and plentiful. The camp seemed to relish the combined flavors of the two cultures, especially the children. They ran around sampling from the platters of the adults, much too excited to sit still with plates of their own. The children added to the bright and festive mood, all the adults enjoyed their youthful glee.

As the feast finally wore down, Mog-ur gave Rug a nod to begin the hunt re-enactment. Rug had earlier explained the event to Tornec who had informed the rest of the men of the Others who had enthusiastically agreed to participate.

The entire camp was captivated and enthralled by the hunt. The men of the Others quickly grasped the magnitude of the Clans skills of pantomime and acting and joined in with their best efforts. Mog-ur was pleasantly surprised that the Clan duo had made the kill unassisted, and suspected that the Others had purposely put them in place to do so. Brug ran around the outskirts of the men as they acted out the hunt, alternately brandishing and stabbing his small spear.

The women watched with wide eyed enthusiasm and awe at the bravery and skill of the hunters with their new weapons. The Clan women had often seen hunts acted out both at their own cave and at the summer gatherings. The women of the Others had never seen anything like it before and were mesmerized at the incredible spectacle.

At the end of the story, the women of the Others applauded in the usual Mamutoi fashion by slapping their thighs with their hands. Etra saw how it was done, and after a moment to get over her shocked surprise at their reaction, joined them in like kind. The other Clan women shyly followed her lead after a while. Mog-ur was so shocked by this that he just watched them, then he began applauding himself in the same way.

The men all returned to their seats around the fire, mixing amongst themselves with no cultural boundaries or restrictions. Mog-ur noticed this, and knew that it was time as he saw Branag and Rug stoke the already blazing fire. He stood and walked to the front edge of the fire and held his arms up to attract the attention of the camp as the two men returned to their seats.

Mog-ur motioned for Tornec to join him. Tornec walked up beside him and stood next to and just in front of him to translate.

Mog-ur held both hands high and outstretched to the darkening sky garnering attention, a hush fell over the camp. Far to the north, a wolf howled.

'People of the Others of "Mut's" earth, people of the "Clan" of the Cave Bear,' Mog-ur signed eloquently as Tornec spoke his words. 'We honor the ways of the "Clan" and the ways of "Mut" by this ceremony that we hold before you.'

A significant murmur rumbled through the gathering in spoken words and signs at the acknowledgment of both cultures. Neither group expected any thing like this.

"Rug" please step forward.'

As Rug walked up to stand in front of Mog-ur, he swelled with pride and a sudden little stab of fear.

"Rug" has been a productive and important member of this "Clan." He has taken on the responsibilities and duties of leadership without hesitation since tragedy befell this "Clan." Mog-ur reached out and touched Rugs wide shoulder as he continued. 'With this tooth of the mighty Cave Bear, I proclaim you to be the new leader of this "Clan."

Rug bowed his head as he took the Cave Bear tooth, he pulled the amulet off his neck and carefully and reverently untied the bindings and placed it inside. As he placed the amulet back around his neck, he felt the increased weight and responsibility that it represented. He looked to the Mog-ur and made a small gesture of acceptance before turning to face his Clan.

'I present "Rug," leader of our "Clan." Mog-ur signed as Rug stoically stood strongly beside him. "Crag" please step forward.'

Crag stood and walked to join the new leader and the Mog-ur.

Rug looked directly into the eyes of Crag. "Crag" you have served this "Clan" well, the value of your knowledge and skills of hunting have benefitted this "Clan." It is in the best interest of the "Clan" that you are our designated hunt leader, will you accept this important position?'

Crag nodded his head solemnly.

Mog-ur reached out and touched his shoulder, "Crag" take this tooth of the Grey Wolf and with it the responsibilities of the hunt leader of this "Clan."

Crag took off his amulet and added the weight of the tooth and replaced it around his neck as he turned to face the group.

'I present to you "Crag" hunt leader of this "Clan."

Though it was probably out of place, the Mamutoi applauded the elevated Clan leaders. This action was pleasing to the three men as they watched the reaction of the Others, and even more so as the people of the Clan joined in with this strange show of their appreciation.

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec sat outside the tent on the log drinking hot tea. It was still dark, though the faint glow of the rising sun had just begun on the far eastern horizon. The camp fire popped and sputtered with the recent addition of fresh firewood, and the slender fingers of the flames reached gracefully for the sky.

Jozen came from the tent with his light traveling pack loose in his hands. He set it on the ground next to the log and accepted the cup of tea Vincavec offered him. Jozen sat down next to Vincavec as Balaam and Frietag came out of the tent and over to join them.

Talut yawned, his mouth open wide and his yawn was loud, he shook his head at its completion. He took a sip of tea and looked over at the two men dipping tea for themselves. Balaam sat next to him as Frietag stood next to the fire, the morning was still cool with a slight breeze. The men all grinned at Talut.

"Just like the bear that you look so much like," Jozen said affectionately. The other men chuckled, all of them thinking much along the same lines.

Talut roared under his breath, ending it with a grin of his own. His bright green eyes sparkling in the firelight.

Brenan came from the tent carrying several small hand tools and walked up to Jozen. He handed him a short tool made from the smoothed pole of a willow branch that had a long thin flint point sharpened on one side attached to the end of it. It was as long as his forearm. Jozen took the tool and turned it over in his hand, inspecting it and feeling the heft and balance.

"Thank you, Brenan," he began as he swung the tool lightly from side to side. "This is a finely made tool. It will help a lot I'm sure."

Brenan stepped over to Balaam and gave him a similar tool, he took it with a smile of appreciation. Balaam also inspected the tool, holding it out and seeing how it felt in his hand.

As he approached Frietag, Brenan held up the last tool to him. It was a small hand axe mounted to the short leg bone of a small deer of some kind. The wedge of the small piece of flint was tied securely to the end of the bone. Frietag took the axe and looked over the thin wedge of flint, admiring the workmanship and sharpness of the long tapered edge. It was not a tool to chop anything heavy or thick, but made for clearing away light branches and brush.

"Don't try to make a perfect trail, just get the shortcut route established." Vincavec was saying to the three men as they packed up to leave. "We will continue to clear the way as we travel back and forth to the Amber Camp. If you can, I would like for you to be back as soon as possible. I would like to have the dedication ceremony in three or four days."

"I understand," Jozen said as he pulled his light shoulder pack into place. "We will be back on time, I'm sure."

"Jozen, you all be careful." Talut stood and patted him on the shoulder.

Jozen nodded as he turned and started walking at a brisk pace to the south, Balaam and Frietag following.

""""""""""

Tulie and Barzec sat in front of the fire as Branag added dried limbs and branches to it. A basket of hot morning tea sat on a flat rock nearby absorbing its heat. Tressie and Etra sat on the log off to the west side of the fire serenely watching the soft colors of the dawn. Branag sat down next to Tulie with a fresh cup of tea.

"Mog-ur has asked Tressie to train Etra as a healer," Tulie was saying softly to both men. "Tressie has agreed to try, but I don't know how we can do this-we really need to be getting home soon."

Barzec looked at her, deep in thought from her words. When Barzec replied, his voice was also soft. "We do need to get back, but I can see the need for this Clan to have a healer of their own."

"We need to help the Clan men learn more about hunting with our kind of spears. They could probably learn on their own given enough time, but I would feel better about it if we taught them." Branag paused before continuing. "They will learn quickly, their hunting prowess and desire is strong."

"What do you think about taking them home with us?" Tulie asked softly, thinking aloud. "If Etra was at the Aurochs Camp, Tressie could train her full time."

Barzec was slightly stunned at her statement, but he saw what she was leading up to. "We could take in the men and take them hunting with us. We will need to begin laying in our winter stocks soon anyway."

"So you're suggesting that we split the Clan into two groups and house them through the summer?" Branag asked, analyzing the proposal.

"It's the only way I can see it happening," Tulie said. "I don't think that we have quite enough room to keep them all at the Lion Camp. Especially after Talut and the rest return."

"Are we sure that we want to do this?" Barzec asked.

"How can we not?" Branag asked in reply.

"Let's see how the Mog-ur feels about this, he may have some other immediate plans for the Clan," Tulie said. "If they stay with us, they would have to winter with us as well, wouldn't they?"

"It would be awfully hard for them to travel in the dead of winter..."

""""""""""

Jozen stopped to check the position of the rising sun as the three men skirted a short stand of trees. Getting his bearings, he led them to the south side of the trees and on toward a wide brushy patch directly in front of them.

Balaam swung his short flint tipped stick and the leaf tipped twigs of the bush in front of him scattered about. Jozen followed suit a few steps behind him. They kept swinging the tools as they made their way through the brush, clearing a rough path as they went. Frietag chopped away the bare brush stalks at ground level, kicking the remains to the sides as they worked their way forward. The path they cleared was wide enough for two men to walk side by side though.

The ground was clear as they passed through the patch of brush, and walking was easier for a while. The sun rose up past the horizon, and they could feel its heat as they continued on.

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec carried the heavy rolled bison hide over to the east side lodge entrance where Salen and Frebec waited. The four men set up to hang the hide, as Talut and Vincavec set it down and unrolled it on the ground.

Brenan walked up with a bundle of freshly cut strips of thin leather bindings laying over his arm. He dropped them to the ground at each side of the doorway while Talut and Vincavec picked up the hide by the pole and walked it over to the open entrance. Frebec took Talut's end and held it up as Talut backed away a few steps and squatted down. Brenan slipped his legs over Talut's wide shoulders and balanced himself as Talut stood up and walked him back to the hide.

There was only one more entranceway left to do after this on was completed.

""""""""""

Green Eye knelt at the bank of the river. He reached his bloody head down to the water and took a long, cool drink. His stomach was pleasantly stuffed, and he was becoming lethargic as he always did after gorging himself.

Looking out across the river as it spread out in front of him, he saw a pair of moose drinking passively on the opposite shoreline to the north. It was a full grown adult female and a gangly, knobby kneed yearling. Normally his mouth would water at the very sight of them, and it confused him that he felt no interest in them at all, even with his full belly.

Green Eye had started to become something other than a normal lion. It was well beyond his own mental comprehension to understand the nature of this change, but deep inside he knew that something was different now. He did not question the changes he was beginning to feel about his preference of potential prey, who and what they were. He did not have the mental capacity to do so. Green Eye simply was what he was, a predator of the highest caliber. A killing machine that happened to have developed a real taste for the puny human animal.

He took a long, last look at the pair of moose, then turned and walked slowly back to the remains of his meal.

""""""""""

Tornec translated as Mog-ur signed to Tulie, Barzec, and Branag. They all sat on the log looking up at the two men standing in front of them. The top of Mog-ur's head barely reached the bottom of Tornec's shoulder.

'If it is acceptable to you, we will travel with you to the camp of the Others,' Mog-ur was signing. 'It is important that "Etra" would learn the ways of your medicine woman along the way. We can start our journey from your camp.'

"Mog-ur, we feel that the hunters of the Clan would benefit much from hunting with the men of the Others." Barzec went on. "It will be time for us to hunt and put in our winter stores of meat when we return, your hunters could join us in this effort."

'This is wise,' Mog-ur signed.

"The only problem as we see it is that neither of our camps are large enough to house all of your Clan," Tulie said. "Tressie lives at the camp of Branag which is a few days travel from our camp. It will take many moon cycles for her to teach Etra adequately."

"We think that the Clan should live at both camps, that the Clan should be divided so that we can accommodate you all better." Branag continued. "The Clan will need to winter with us also if you are planning to travel to find a new home. It is just too hard to travel in winter."

Mog-ur felt a chill inside as he watched Tornec sign the thoughts and ideas of the Others. These people are wise, he thought, and very kind to make this offer of selfless hospitality. We cannot possibly travel in winter, not with the women and children. If their camps are not too far apart as they say, this could be an adequate solution. Mog-ur made his decision.

'I will speak to the Clan, the offer you have made to us is the best solution. The kindness you have shown will be forever remembered and appreciated.' Mog-ur waited for Tornec to finish before he continued. 'This man, this Clan is truly grateful.'

""""""""""

Jozen and Frietag chopped through the low hanging limbs of a pair of short trees. The path they had cut through the thicket had led them into this stand of willows and cedars. Balaam tossed the small branches and leafy twigs off to the sides behind them. It was hard, slow work.

The sun was high in the sky, and the warmth of the day was blunted only by the shade of the trees and the cool breeze. The end of the stand was in sight, and the men increased their efforts. As they finally reached the clearing beyond, Balaam looked back to see the results of their work. A nice, neat path winding through the trees and into the brush all the way through to the opposite side clearing. It would do, he thought tiredly with pride.

The ground was rocky and knee high with grass and weeds as they walked on. Balaam and Jozen used their small swinging tools to knock down the grass and weeds as they walked slowly forward. Frietag stopped occasionally to move some of the larger rocks and stones from the ground in the walkway of the path.

The clearing was fairly long, and dropped into a gradual descent toward the next wide brushy clump. Off to their left three megaceros bolted from the outer edge of the next thicket. They had been feeding from the lower limbs of a stunted oak, heavy with acorns.

A golden eagle screeched above them, a large rat dangling from his low held talons as he pumped his wings hard against the gentle wind.

""""""""""

Mog-ur walked slowly along the edge of the brush behind the tents of the camp, deep in thought. As he approached the same log he had sat and meditated on before, he decided to utilize this most serene spot again. Mog-ur had a rare twinge of doubt at his vision for the Clan, and he thought it best to meditate on the subject.

Taking a seat on the log, he took a deep breath and stared forward blankly to begin the process of clearing his mind. His concentration level grew in strength as he blanked out his surroundings, he could feel the tranquility of his inner being coming to the front of his powerful mind. The wealth of his memories began to spread out in front of him, waiting patiently to be tapped and explored.

Mog-ur considered the predicament of his Clan, the real problem that caused his lingering doubts were in the definite break this would be to the well established Clan traditions. The path he had chosen for his Clan was without precedent, so Mog-ur decided to look for any other times that the strict Clan traditions had been bent or broken all together. He delved deeper, looking for any deviance. And deeper still.

Mog-ur saw the first example clearly, it was a Clan that had been decimated by sickness. This Clan had used three women to help the men hunt, they had only helped to chase an aurochs cow-they did not use weapons. This hunt was successful, and this Clan had used the women more than once in this fashion before the sick men were well enough to return to hunt again. He searched deeper.

There was a hunting party that had taken on a woolly rhinoceros. The rhino had gored a hunters leg. The hunt leader had come to the hurt mans aid and done his best to bandage the wound. This hunter had survived. The Clan men had abandon their kill and carried him back to the cave where their medicine woman had cared for him. Mog-ur needed more, he went back even deeper.

The memory he found next was not a first hand experience of his ancestors. It was from a summer meeting of the mog-urs. It was the tale told by a the Mog-ur of a nearby Clan. A tale told to him by a runner from a far distant Clan. It was the story of a medicine woman of the Clan healing an injured man of the Others...

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec worked in the cold storage room. With the new heavy door flaps closed, the room was already beginning to get cold inside. The two men had a red deer hide stretched out on the floor between them with a growing mound of dirt piled up in the center of it. It wasn't their first.

They worked with the digging tools made from the palmate moose antlers to dig back down to the frozen layer of the permafrost. The frozen ground began about the width of two fists stacked together below the current surface. Neither man felt the dropping temperature of the room too much, the physical exertion from digging kept them plenty warm enough.

Inside the lodge Averie supervised the placement of the bed platforms, marking the corners with loose stones. Work crews were already busy stacking flat rocks to establish the perimeters of the knee high platforms. The rocks were fit tightly together as small, rectangular shaped walls.

A deer skin with a large mound of dirt from the cold storage room was near the first bed platform in what would eventually be the Mammoth Hearth. There were six raised platforms marked out in this hearth, two at one end, and the other four along the wall at the other end. The first two platform walls were completed, and Latie and Regan began to fill in the void with the freshly dug dirt.

Frebec stood by with a section of tree trunk the width of his thigh and just about as long. When the women had a layer of dirt covering the entire bottom, they stepped back and he pounded the dirt with the end of the trunk to compact and even out the layer of soil. This method was repeated until the level of the dirt was just below the surrounding rock walls. They moved on to the next one.

""""""""""

Green Eye caught the scent of humans on the light breeze, it woke him from a light sleep. He thought at first that it came from the remains of the human in front of him, but as he lifted his large head he knew that it was a different smell. It was a fresh scent, more of the puny humans were near.

There was still over half of the carcass remaining, and he was not inclined to hunt again as long as he had food readily available. Somewhere in the recesses of his hunters mind, he figured that he may have come across a trail of the humans. If this was the case, it meant for a steady supply of his new favorite food.

Green Eye listened carefully to his surroundings. He caught the sounds of multiple songbirds, the snorting of a pig, the distant screech of a hawk, and the chattering of a pair of squirrels. He heard nothing else.

The scent of the humans was faint and traveled on the tops of the slight breeze, they were not very close. Green Eye lowered his head back down between his huge paws and went back to sleep.

""""""""""

The mixed camp members were loosely grouped around the fire for the midday meal. A huge skin of stew along with a freshly cooked slab of the moose haunch made for a quiet meal. The fresh moose meat was tender and the stew was full of a variety of vegetables.

Mog-ur returned from his meditation in time to join the rest of them, though he was the last to get a platter of food. As always, he was really too mentally exhausted from his deep meditation to have much of an appetite. He ate sparingly, and observed the interactions of the mixed group as he pretty much always had.

The after meal tea was passed around, and the camp relaxed and lounged about to let their food settle. They had adequate food supplies so there was little that needed to be done at the present time. The men had spent the morning working on hunting weapons, the women had worked on processing the moose hide and cooking.

Finishing his second cup of sweet tea, Mog-ur stood and walked over to the front of the fire. He looked out over the mixed humans and saw that they were all well within his sight. Mog-ur raised his hands and face to the sky, palms facing up, and held this position until he had their attention.

Tornec walked up to him, and stood beside him ready to translate.

'People of the "Clan," the people of the "Others" have invited us to travel with them to their homes.' Mog-ur watched the reactions of his people carefully as he signed. 'The medicine woman, "Tress-ee" has agreed to teach "Etra" in the ways of healing. This will take some time, so I have been told. The hunters "Barzek" and "Bran-nag" have volunteered to further instruct and train the hunters of the "Clan" in the methods and techniques of the new throwing spears. This will also take some time.'

Mog-ur paused to allow Tornec to catch up, seeing confusion in some of the Clan members. He continued. 'This "Clan" cannot safely travel in search of a new home without a medicine woman and proficient hunters. Though the skills of our hunters are vast, they have had little practice and experience with their new weapons, and there are not nearly as many of them as they are used to hunting with.'

Again he paused until Tornec's translation was complete before signing on. 'Therefore I have decided that the "Clan" will travel to the camps of the "Others" and we will stay with them through the rest of the summer and through the winter season as well.'

The mixed people were stunned, signs and spoken words flew about with their surprised reactions. Mog-ur patiently waited for them to come back to order before he signed to them again.

'The "Clan" will split into two groups and stay with the "Others" at their two camps. At the end of winter, we will travel on to a place a great distance away. We will travel through the cycles of the moon many times to get there. It is the most ancient home of our ancestors. It is where the earliest memories of the "Clan" as a people began.'

Mog-ur pulled the ends of the bandage loose from under his arm and slowly unwrapped the wide strip of smooth leather from around his chest. He dropped the wide strip to the ground at his feet, and signed on again with one hand while holding the small square of skin that still covered his wound with his other hand.

'I have meditated on the future of our "Clan" and the sacred Cave Bear himself, Ursus has given to me the direction that this "Clan" must take.'

The crowd was silently engrossed in the Mog-ur as he signed to them, the hair on the backs of their heads rising with fear and trepidation. Any direct sign given by Ursus was absolute and unquestionable-though none of them had ever seen a direct sign from the mighty Ursus in their own lifetimes.

Mog-ur signed on with one hand, eloquently. 'The land we will venture to is a land of perpetual summer, Ursus himself has named this land the 'Land of the Sun.' Ursus has given me the sign that this is our destiny,' Mog-ur dropped the square skin from his chest, exposing his tattooed scar in all its glory. The black fingers of the flames of the sun protruded outward from the bright pink skin and deep red scab at the center of the wound.

In the deepest recesses of their memories, this symbol of the 'Land of the Sun' came forward in their minds. There was no doubt now, this was a definite sign from Ursus. It could be nothing else. The future of the Clan was plainly written on the Mog-ur's chest, and they would never question or doubt this sacred path. For this was foretold by Ursus, and no Clan member would ever question that.

""""""""""

Talut dragged the front corners of the red deer skin piled high with dirt out into the lodge as Vincavec held the twin rhino flaps aside. Droplets of fresh sweat formed almost immediately on his forehead as he felt the heat of the open lodge. It wasn't that it was so hot in the lodge, the cold storage room was just getting that cool.

He looked around to see that all three of the rear hearth bed platforms were packed with dirt. Two of them in the rear of the Mammoth Hearth even had fresh cut grass spread out on top. Talut saw that Frebec was pounding the dirt in the first platform of the fourth hearth forward.

It was late in the afternoon.

Brenan and Salen saw Talut and rushed over to take the heavy skin from him. Together they dragged it over between the raised platform that Frebec was working on and the next one down. Stolie and Latie waited patiently for Frebec to finish.

Averie approached Talut with a large water bag and two cups. He took the cup and she poured it full. Vincavec came up to them and she handed him the other cup, and filled it also. Each man drank his fill, they were mud stained and wearing only foot coverings and pants.

"You've made good progress on the beds," Vincavec began as he looked around. "There may be enough dirt left inside to finish them all. We are only a little more than half way finished in the cold room."

"Thorec and Morlie are down at the river gathering sand, and Tazen and I are going to go out around the back side of the hill to cut some fresh grass." Averie pointed over to the Mammoth Hearth and continued. "If you two will get cleaned up you can try out the new bed platforms-I tried something different on them."

"I'd love to, Talut are you ready to call it quits for the day?" Vincavec wiped a loose strand of muddy hair from the side of his face.

"Yes, I think we can finish the rest tomorrow," he replied, smiling. "I need to go down to the river-I stink."

Averie laughed at the big brute of a man, and wrinkled her nose at Vincavec standing beside her. "Brother, you should go with him, you don't smell so good yourself."

""""""""""

The mixed camp was busy packing up. They were working in a leisurely manner, but steadily getting things done. Most of the loose clothes and small tools were already bundled up and packed into the smallest of the three Clan tents. Tied bundles of the new flint tipped throwing spears and the more traditional fire hardened points of the stabbing spears leaned against the outside of the large Clan tent.

Etra and Inca quit packing and started helping Tulie and Tressie prepare the evening meal. There was still almost half a hanging skin of leftover stew and Etra and Tressie placed it onto the support posts near the fire.

Tulie added fresh wood, and the flames were partially smothered for a while and the smoke thickened until the fire broke through the fresh limbs.

Inca began slicing a front shoulder strap of the moose into thick slabs to be wrapped around the spit to cook slowly above the flames.

Barzec, Rug, and the Mog-ur walked around the perimeter of the camp. Mog-ur was testing his stamina, it had been a long time since he had been able to get much exercise of any kind, and he was not a young man.

The conversation was light, Barzec doing his best to converse without the benefit of Tornec's translations. He wasn't doing too badly, the men of the Clan were intentionally keeping their signs simple for him to better understand them.

"Mog-ur" we travel soon, I need show fire magic,' Barzec signed.

'Fire magic?' Rug asked, obviously puzzled.

Mog-ur just looked at Barzec, waiting for him to continue and explain himself.

"Others" make fire with stone, firestone,' Barzec signed, concentrating on the signs as he went on. 'Will show.'

Barzec watched the ground as they walked, and stopped and stooped down to pick up a fuzzy ball of dead grass that had been trampled. He motioned for the Clan men to join him as he sat down on the ground. Rug assisted Mog-ur to sit, then sat down facing both men. Barzec pulled two stones from a well worn pouch hanging from his belt.

Rug thought that the belt and the pouches that hung from it was clever, deciding to try and make himself one like it soon. He was thinking about the way the belt was made when suddenly a wisp of smoke and a small flame grew out of the fuzz ball of dried grass on the ground in front of him. Rugs mouth dropped open in shock and amazement, he gave Barzec his undivided attention.

The Mog-ur was also shocked, he felt the cold chill of the spirit world enveloping him from all sides. He shuddered involuntarily. Rug did the same.

Barzec calmly crushed out the small flame, and held the stones out in front of him for them to see. He struck the firestone against the piece of flint again. The spark flew a little too far this time, going past the clump of grass. The glowing ember gave off a thin wisp of smoke as it faded out on the bare ground. Barzec struck the stones together again and hit his target, he leaned over and blew on it and a small finger of flame popped up.

The flame grew quickly as the men watched, consuming the small fuzzy ball of grass entirely. The strands of the grass glowed red and turned black just as quickly as it burned itself out. The crisped black strands crumbled as they fell back to the ground.

Mog-ur and Rug stared at the small wisps of smoke as the fuzz ball expired. They were both very perturbed, but as their initial reaction began to wane, their curiosity started to grow. As unsettling as this was, Barzak had made this incredible feat of magic look easy.

'Magic in firestone,' Barzec began signing slower than usual. 'Not hard-must practice.'

He held out the two stones to the Mog-ur who hesitated ever so slightly before reaching out and taking them. One stone was just a piece of flat shaped flint, the other was an odd color and angular in appearance. Mog-ur rolled it over in his hand, studying it carefully before handing both stones to Rug.

Rug almost flinched when Mog-ur held the magical stones out to him, but he dominated his fear and took them to examine them closer. He noticed the same odd characteristics of the stone that Mog-ur did, and after a long moment looked up at Barzec.

'Will you teach us this magic?'

Barzec nodded his head, and smiled.

""""""""""

Frietag chopped at the base of a small, thin tree. It only took a few swings of his small sharp axe to fell the tree. Balaam held the shaft of the skinny tree and as it was freed from the ground he tossed it off to his left into a thick patch of briars. He followed Frietag over to the last small tree in the center of the path they were clearing.

Jozen swung his small clearing tool, scattering the small branches of the bush in front of him. It was the last of a pretty thick stand of short bushes with green berries clinging to the outer most twigs. He left the thicker bases of the bush for Frietag and Balaam behind him, and worked on toward the clearing ahead.

The three men were hot and sweaty, the heat of the day and the hard physical labor taking its toll. Dripping sweat profusely off their bare upper bodies, they had also finished off the majority of their water supply.

Jozen reached the edge of the brush, and looked out over the next clearing. A few lone trees dotted the rocky ground that was knee high in tall grass. He took a sight bearing off the falling sun and gauged their direction anew. Frietag and Balaam made their way into the clearing to join him.

The three men walked across the clearing, swiping away the tall grass as they went slowly along. The clearing was large and long. Way up ahead of them a thin band of trees, mostly willows were strung out in a long line.

A small herd of Aurochs fed on the tall grass to their east. The large animals paid them only scant attention as they walked through the rocky field.

"I hope that is a creek up there," Balaam said as he walked behind Jozen, leaning down to cut a clump of the tall grass at ground level.

Jozen reached up to feel the water bag hanging over his chest. He squeezed it gently to find it almost empty.

"I am almost out of water, how about you?" Jozen asked as the two men checked their own water bags.

"Me too."

"I am out," Frietag said.

"Well, if that's not a creek someone will have to go on across the field and back down to the river." Jozen walked on, picking up his pace a little. He wondered how far away from the river they were at this point.

""""""""""

Green Eye heard the soft rustling in the brush, something was coming toward him. He lifted his head and yawned, then looked in the direction of the sounds. A scent came to him riding on the soft breeze. This smell got his attention, and he stood up and stretched. He caught a glimpse of a large brown shape coming at him just beyond a berry covered bush. Green Eye was at full alert, and moved into a defensive posture as the huge bear became visible behind the bush.

The bear saw the large cave lion, and slowed his approach snarling viciously. He stopped ten paces away from him.

Green Eye snarled back, standing tall and holding his huge maned head high and threatening.

The bear held up his massive front right foot and gave Green Eye a warning swipe. His huge claws were outstretched and lethal.

Green Eye growled again a little louder and lifted one paw menacingly, his sharp claws protruding. He held his paw out to his side slightly, and flexed his claws again in warning. His deep growl rumbled with menace.

The bear was a young adult, and totally fearless. Though he would gain more size and weight as he grew older, he was already a very large, extremely powerful animal. He sat back on his haunches growling loudly, his lips quivering in anger and anticipation.

Green Eye jumped forward the length of his body and roared loudly, his strangely differently colored eyes were cold and fearless. The bear dropped back down on four feet, startled by the volume and ferocity of the roar. In his young life, he had never been challenged by any animal, ever.

The lion saw the brief moment of hesitation and charged, the bear tried to rise back up on his rear feet-but he was too slow. In two huge bounds Green Eye hit him full force in the chest with both front feet while his huge jaws locked on the bears exposed neck.

The momentum and weight of the lions sudden attack carried them back, the bear rolling onto his back. The bear tried to wrap his big front legs around the back of the lion, but just as he did, Green Eye lurched back ripping out half of his throat as he tumbled safely away from the fatally wounded bear.

Green Eye regained his footing nimbly and spun around to face the bear and he saw him writhing about on the ground. The bear futilely grabbing at the gaping wound that was once his throat. The lion was smart enough to wait him out, knowing that the strong bear was still very dangerous. The bears movements slowed, then finally stopped altogether.

The lion walked up to his dead adversary cautiously, and nosed his back. When he was satisfied that the bear would threaten him no more, he sat back and began the grunts that built up to a full fledged, earth shattering roar.

""""""""""

Jozen knelt down at the edge of the small creek, cupping his hands to hold the cool water as he brought it up to his lips to drink. Frietag and Balaam knelt beside him. The water fell free as he jerked his head up at the sound of the roar of a cave lion off to the distant west. The sound was slightly distorted by the distance and the somewhat hilly terrain. The three men all stood up and looked out to the west, their view obstructed by the trees along the creek.

"I'm not too sure I like the sound of that," Balaam said softly.

"I don't like it much either, but we do need to think about making camp before too long. I don't want to travel at all after dark." Jozen looked back to his friends as he continued. "Frietag, why don't you see how deep this thicket is while we fill up the water bags."

Frietag nodded and pulled his water bag off his shoulder. He handed it to Balaam and pulled out a long throwing spear that was tethered to his back. Frietag got a fresh grip on the spear and waded through the shallow creek and walked on through the trees on the other side. Before long, he was out of sight.

""""""""""

Mog-ur rapped the two stones together again, this time the spark hit the left side of the small pile of shredded grass. He leaned down and blew on it softly and a wisp of smoke rose up and a small flame burst to life. He sat back as Rug fed the small fire carefully with a few more strands of dried grass.

Barzec smiled at Mog-ur as he watched the satisfied look spread across his face.

Mog-ur handed the stones to Rug, and signed. 'You must hit it with a glancing blow.'

Rug nodded and held the stones out in front of him, concentrating. He struck the stones together drawing off a bright spark that nearly hit the fuzzy pile of grass in front of him. Rug took a deep breath and changed the angle of the flint slightly and tried again. This time the spark landed in the pile and he blew the flame to life.

Barzec signed as Rug looked up at him with wide eyes. 'Good "Rug." Now try again.'

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec walked down to the river carrying a few loose skins over their muddy shoulders. They followed a newly worn trail that petered out as they reached the beginnings of the scattered willows. Bare dirt surrounded several of the first trees that they came to, having been stripped of sod for the lodge. The land began to drop off as the river came into sight, sloping down to the banks.

Talut slowed as he approached a willow that had most of its lower branches removed, hearing the sigh of a woman. He looked to the source of the sound and reached his hand out to stop Vincavec beside him. Vincavec looked up to Talut as he put a finger to his lips to signal, 'quiet.'

Up ahead of them to their left in the shade of a short willow just up from the river bank, sat a large carrying basket with bulging sides. Near the basket Thorec lay nude on his back with Morlie, equally naked straddling him, sharing pleasures. Her head was thrown back and her hands pressed hard against his chest as Thorec grasped her thighs, encouraging her movements.

Vincavec smiled and turned his head away from the coupling pair, and motioned for Talut to join him. He sat down on the short grass just outside the shade of the tree. The two men smiled at each other as the sounds of the pair increased in volume slightly for another few moments.

Talut looked over at the sun, it was nearing the horizon in a cloudless sky.

"I think they are finishing up down there, care to take a peek?" Vincavec said softly with a mischievous grin.

"No, you look," Talut quipped in return, grinning back at him.

Vincavec smiled as he too looked at the setting sun for a little bit, then his face turned much more serious.

"Talut, I want to thank you for all your help," he began, his voice low and sincere. "Not only for your help on the lodge, but for saving the Mammoth Camp. I shudder to think what our fate would have been if you hadn't come, if we had been caught completely unaware as the Wolf Camp was."

"It was Mamut," Talut said with a sudden tear in his eye. "He was the one who saw it all, I only wish that we could have gotten here in time to save the Wolf Camp."

A single tear ran down into his red beard. "I feel as if I lost Ranec twice, once when he went to live with Tricie, and again when I had to deal with the remains of the Wolf Camp."

"I still ache inside with the loss of the Wolf Camp, Lomie was one of my mentors." Vincavec wiped his eyes with the back of his dirt streaked hand. "Losing her and old Mamut both has left a void within me that will probably never be filled."

Tears rolled down Talut's face freely now as he looked up to the sky. "I have never known life without Mamut, going home to the Lion Camp will not be the same with him not there. As much as I love the daughter of my hearth, she will never be able to take his place-no one will."

"It will be so strange going to next years summer meeting and neither Mamut or Lomie being there, Mamut was always the voice of calm and reason within the Mamutii." Vincavec thought for a moment, then went on. "The Mamutoi people are in for some definite changes."

"I dread this coming summer meeting, I would really rather just go on home to the Lion Camp." Talut closed his eyes tightly, a fresh spate of tears forced out onto his face. "I miss Nezzie and the Lion Camp so much."

""""""""""

Green Eye heard the cackling of hyenas approaching as he walked from the carcass of the bear back toward the human remains. Looking towards the sounds, he stopped as he saw them as they loped in from the river. There were a lot of them, a whole lot of them. At least a dozen, maybe more. Hyenas in a group this large were overly vicious and aggressive, this he knew from experience. With a full belly, and coming off the extreme adrenaline rush of his life and death battle with the bear, Green Eye was in no mood for another confrontation today.

The hyenas started to spread out into a loose group, approaching the body of the human slowly. Four of them started to flair off to the north, trying to flank the lion. Three others veered to the south. The pack encroached incrementally. The avenue of escape was growing thinner, and thinner.

Green Eye had seen enough, the hyenas did not particularly frighten him, but the numbers were well in their favor. He conceded the remains of the tasty human and the bear without remorse, and turned and trotted off to the northeast into the thicker brush. He didn't look back as the sounds of the hyenas steadily faded away. The sun was beginning to set behind him.

""""""""""

Jozen chopped his way through a half dozen stunted scrub trees, Balaam working beside him. As he reached the clearing he paused to look at the setting sun, half way down the far eastern horizon.

Frietag chopped the stubby trunks off at ground level, tossing them into the brush to his sides as he went along. He was hot and tired, and his back was sore from all the leaning over, pulling, and chopping that he had been doing all day.

All three men were glad to stop and pitch camp, it had been quite a long day.

Frietag dropped his pack and started gathering stones to set up and line the camp fire. Balaam went back into the thicket after dead limbs and twigs to burn. Jozen pulled out his spear thrower and walked slowly down the edge of the thicket to the south searching for supper.

The sun was almost completely down when Jozen returned with a rabbit and a ptarmigan tied together at the feet and draped over his left shoulder. The camp fire was going strong, and Balaam was whittling on the second support stick for the spit while Frietag smoothed the bark off a cut shaft to be used as the center pole. A small freshly woven basket made from green, broad leafed grass sat off to the rear of the fire on a flat rock, leaking amber colored tea slowly through a few of the seams.

Balaam finished the 'Y' shaped stick, and drove it into the ground close to the rocks surrounding the fire. He got up to help Jozen clean and prepare their supper.

Frietag spitted the rabbit and the fat bird over the fire, and all three men used a soaked piece of the rabbit skin to clean the sweat off them while the meat cooked. They sat off to the east side of the fire, and cleared away the rocks from where they would later spread out their sleeping wraps on the ground.

Tea was passed around and enjoyed, the breeze was cool and dry. They had traveling cakes made from crushed maize and wheat, with diced pieces of dried bison meat mixed in.

The stars glittered above, dwarfed by the nearly full moon that shone brightly. There were many night sounds out in the open, from the repetitious droning of insects to the various species of night birds, and the occasional screams of successful predators. A nearby owl hooted softly from the thicket.

""""""""""

Mog-ur stood in front of the fire to address the mixed camp with Rug, Tornec, and Barzec at his sides. The camp members were all relaxing with their after dinner tea, and gave him their attention. Tornec translating as usual.

'The people of the "Others" have given us a gift of magic, a new way of starting fire,' he signed, pausing to allow Tornec to keep up. 'They have shared this with us graciously, and given us the means to possess this magic. It may startle you to see this, but it is an acceptable method of making fire, Ursus is pleased with this gift.'

Barzec and Rug knelt down and sat facing each other in front of Mog-ur, Barzec set out a wide fluff of moss and dried grass on the ground. Rug took the stones and set them on the ground in front of him, he held his amulet tightly sending a powerful thought of appreciation to his totem.

He picked the stones back up and carefully aimed them, then he struck them hard together. The bright spark hit the fluff, and he leaned down and blew the flame to life to the stunned amazement of the Clan watching. More than a few of them grasped their own amulets in fear as Rug handed the stones to Barzec.

Barzec quickly aimed and struck the stones together and blew another small fire to life on the outside edge of the fluffy kindling. The men both sat back as the two small fires grew slowly into one, the flames rising up briefly before beginning to wane and dwindle, and finally go out in a plume of smoke.

The Clan members all watched closely, their minds racing with thoughts of the powerful magic that they had just witnessed. The fact that Rug had made the magic first helped to slightly ease their fear and trepidation. All was quiet for the longest time, and the dwindling plume of smoke finally disappeared into the breeze. Rug and Barzec stood up and returned to Mog-ur's side.

'This magic belongs to all of you, and during the course of our upcoming travels you will each be taught the secrets of the firestone.'

Mog-ur watched them for their reactions, and was pleased to see that though their fears were present, so was their curiosity. He was proud of his Clan, and glad to know these people of the Others, these strange people that he could call friends. What must the ancient spirits and his ancestors think of all this, he thought as he looked out over his beloved Clan.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**The Amber Camp and a Herd of Bison**_

Jozen woke just before dawn, slightly chilled. He had kicked off his sleeping wrap sometime in the night, and the fire was low. He shivered as he picked up the wrap and pulled it around him and got up to stoke the fire. The early morning breeze coming across the edge of the clearing was brisk and cold. The stars were beginning to fade out into the dark sky.

The tea basket on the flat rock beside the fire was still over half full, the woven grasses had swelled and it no longer leaked. The top flap of the basket was open and fluttered in the soft wind. Jozen picked up a cup from the flat rock and held the flap aside as he started to dip himself a cup. He saw two odd shapes floating in the light colored liquid. He used his cup to fish out two floating beetles, and tossed them aside and dipped himself a cup of the tepid tea.

Jozen sat on the ground close to the now blazing fire warming up and sipping his tea. He flexed his sore shoulders and downed the rest of the cup, and got up to get another. Hearing a sound behind him he turned to look over at Frietag as he yawned and rolled over, pulling his wrap up and over his head. Balaam was still out, snoring.

The sharp whistling of a covey of quail up wind of them broke into the pre-dawn morning sounds of the open brush country. The sky started to lighten gradually with the imminence of the rising sun.

""""""""""

Brenan and Latie walked hand in hand back to the camp fire from the waste trench, the soft glow of the sunrise beaming behind them. Talut, Vincavec, and Averie sat on the near side log waiting for Morlie to finish heating the large basket of tea with cooking stones. Several other camp members milled around the skin of stew that had been put back on the stand to heat. Tazen and Salen snuck sample cups as it warmed.

"We are going to need to stack rocks around the base of the freezing cairn as we dig down next to it," Vincavec said to Talut sitting beside him. "I'll ask Frebec if there were any stones left over from building the bed platforms."

"Good idea," Talut said, slurring his words slightly as he spoke through a yawn.

"Brother, let that man wake up in peace-can't you see he needs his morning tea before you plan the entire day for him?" Averie scolded Vincavec with mock seriousness, smiling at Talut who was in mid yawn again. "You just wake up at your own speed, Talut, I'll keep Vincavec off you."

Talut finished the yawn with a low growl, then looked up and took the cup of tea that Morlie offered him with a grin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she looked to Vincavec and Averie, holding two steaming cups in one hand and one for herself in the other. They took the tea from her and she sat down to join them on the log. The tea was consumed quietly as they all watched the flames dancing gracefully, glad for the warmth of the fire on this cool morning.

Thorec came over and sat next to Morlie, Talut and Vincavec exchanged subtle glances as they both noticed how close the pair were sitting together. Talut stole a glimpse of Latie and Brenan, the couple also sat very close to each other. A pang of homesickness stabbed him as he wished that Nezzie was here beside him.

""""""""""

Tulie and Etra set the stew out to heat as Inca fueled the fire. Rug and Crag worked on taking the smallest Clan tent down while Draag, Borg, and Barzec worked on the middle tent. Troog, Tornec, and Ludeg disassembled the large Clan tent with Mog-ur helping out a little.

Branag helped Tressie pack up her medicinal supplies inside the large traveling tent of the Others. She had more than her normal medicine pouch would hold and was using a small tightly woven grass basket to handle the overflow.

Branag was sitting on the ground cutting a few extra soft leather pouches for Tressie from a pair of de-haired rabbit hides. He cut a circular shape, then poked holes around the edges about a knuckles width apart. Then he took a thin strip of supple leather and poked it through the all holes, leaving enough leftover strip to tie. Branag had four pouches completed, and Tressie asked him for three more.

Tressie pulled dried plants off the drying racks at the back of the tent carefully laying them out onto the smooth side of a sleeping fur stretched out on the dirt floor. She grasped a pile of dried leaves and crumpled them up into a flaky pile with her hands and then scooped them into one of the new pouches. Tressie cleaned the pile up and placed it all into the pouch, then tied it off with a piece of the stem of the plant intertwined into the knot. She packed the bulging pouch into the woven basket.

There were several different piles left to finish processing and pack up. The drying rack still held three leafy plants and one stringy root system.

Mamie was busy emptying out the rest of the tent, piling up the loose items and bundling them up outside. She had two bundles already tied up and finished and was working on the last.

""""""""""

It was easy walking for the better part of the early morning across the long clearing. Jozen led them, slowing only occasionally to chop at the taller clumps of grass. The ground was still rocky, but not nearly as much as it had been the day before on the other side of the last thicket.

The grasses in this clearing were generally much shorter, having been eaten down by various grazers. Tracks and dung of many different species of deer, antelope, bison, and aurochs as well as horses were all seen. The sun warmed them substantially from the cold of the morning, and they had all three doffed their tunics.

By mid morning they could see the smoke in the distance of the Amber Camp. It gave them a little boost to their steps, and they reached the last thicket quicker than they thought they would. One last thicket to cut a path through.

This thicket was much more sparse than the ones they had already encountered, but it looked decidedly deeper. At the center of it was a good sized creek, lined with alder and spruce. A beaver dam had created a small oblong pond. Three graceful white egrets waded on the far edge of the shallow pond. They walked and stooped as one, dipping their heads completely into the water, often emerging with small fish or frogs trapped in their long bills.

There was little to clear as the area seemed to be used often by the deer and the other grazing animals. The brush, small trees and briars outer branches were neatly trimmed by the herbivores. The three men crossed the creek below the dam, wading through the cold knee deep water.

The ground rose up slightly as they wandered through the scattered brush. They neared the outer edge of the thicket and into a long shallow valley dotted with fruit trees, scrub cedars, and berry covered bushes. A small herd of bison grazed off to the northeast, a lone aurochs bull to the north. Behind the bull, a small band of mostly females and yearlings milled around peacefully.

At the far edge of the valley at the top of the gentle rise they could see the bump in the ground that was the Amber Camp. It was at the base of a rocky, tree covered single hill. Jozen could see several people milling about outside the lodge near the fire.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Branag led the mixed band of travelers. They carried a pole over their shoulders with a suspended tent hung on the pole between them. The rolled tent was filled with other camp supplies and it rocked and swayed as the men walked along at a steady, slow pace.

Tulie and Crag walked beside them, they both carried full packs and had loose spears in their hands. The band was strung out in a long line two wide with Barzec and Rug at the end of the line as a rear guard.

Mog-ur and Tornec walked in the middle of the pack with the two children in front of them, following their mothers who both had large bundles over their shoulders. Tornec carried a heavy load, Mog-ur carried only a small bundle loose in his hands. So far, he and the children were keeping up well.

Troog and Draag carried a similar pole set up as Ludeg and Branag did, and they marveled at the simple effectiveness of this method. Each of the men carried loose, flint tipped spears in their hands as they walked behind the Mog-ur and Tornec. The heavy burden was cumbersome at first, but as they got used to the gentle swaying and rocking of the load, the strong men handled it almost effortlessly. The men of the Clan were incredibly strong individuals, and their stamina seemed almost endless.

The ground was a bit rocky but the grasses were not very tall and they traveled with few real obstructions. As they reached the top of the hill, a lush green valley spread out below them. Spotted with trees and patches of thick brush, and ground cover of both tall and short very green grass. Several colorful clumps of wild flowers stood out dramatically in the sea of green.

Rug turned around and looked back down the valley from where they had just come, pausing to reminisce briefly of all that had happened in their brief time there. He reached up and held his amulet, sending a powerful thought of thanks to his totem, the lynx.

Leaving this peaceful place, this refuge they had come to from the horrors of the demise of their home cave was more difficult than he would have thought. Rug felt a confidence that he had no real right to feel as he turned and caught up with Barzec in a few quick steps. His Clan was heading off into the vast unknown all over again, but this time at least it was with their new friends.

""""""""""

Green Eye trotted along through the thicket in his normal traveling gait. It was a pace that he could keep up for hours on end without ever tiring. He caught the scent of water and veered towards it. A creek came into his line of sight as he came around a low slung willow tree.

The water looked cool and inviting as he approached the rocky bank, and he stooped down to drink. A giant hamster broke from under a dead, brown bush and ambled away in haste on the opposite shore. Green Eye watched him briefly, then walked back over to the willow with its sweeping leafy limbs that almost dragged the ground. He walked through the graceful green branches and lay down in the cool shade. The heat of the day was not very comfortable on his full belly, and he stretched out on the ground and slept.

""""""""""

Talut and Vincavec labored in the cold storage room, cutting out squares of dirt and digging down to the level of the permafrost. The majority of the floor was finished, and another skin was piled high with dirt to be taken out. The men were mud streaked and bare-chested as they worked on. They had been at it all morning and Talut was thinking fondly about a mid day meal.

Brenan and Thorec came into the cold room and dragged the skin loaded with dirt out into the lodge, leaving a replacement skin behind to be loaded. They dragged it over to the center most hearth where Frebec, Latie, and Regan worked on packing another bed platform.

Averie and Stolie were in the back of the tent working quietly on a bright orange, calf length tunic. Stolie worked on the upper portion of it while Averie inspected the lower section, checking the decorative bead work for any loose or missing beads.

Morlie sorted through a bundle of loose dyed leather pieces sitting in front of the other two women, facing the front of the tent. She found a pouch of assorted dyed beads made mostly from the hollow leg bones of different species of birds and handed it back to Averie.

"If you come across any bright yellow pieces, I want one about this big," Stolie said looking over to Morlie, holding her hands up and a little way apart.

Morlie saw the size that Stolie was asking for, and dug back into the pile of colored pieces. She found a few pieces of yellow leather, all smaller than requested. At the bottom of the pile she pulled the end of a brilliant piece of yellow leather. Morlie tugged it free from the other scraps and was pleasantly surprised to find it was larger than Stolie needed. Morlie tossed it over to her.

""""""""""

Barzec and Rug noticed that the children and the Mog-ur were beginning to tire and fall behind the others in front of them a little bit. Barzec made a short sign to Rug walking beside him, signaling for him to stop.

"Branag, let's stop and make something hot to eat," he called out.

Branag and Ludeg slowed and set the pole and rolled tent down on the ground and the others slowed to a stop also as they straggled up to them. They were on a gentle green slope over half way up a gradually rising short hill. The grasses and weeds were mostly short, and wild flowers were in abundance coloring the hillside in brilliant streaks of reds, blues, yellows, whites, and pinks. The breeze was almost non existent on this side of the hill, and the sun was nearing its apex in a cloudless sky. The day was warm, the heat of the day just starting to build slowly.

The travelers all dropped their packs and bundles in a loose pile and milled about stretching sore muscles. More than a few of them walked away from the group to pass their water or solid waste.

The children both seemed to find a sudden fresh burst of energy as the troupe came to a stop. Especially Brug who ran around poking and jabbing everything in sight with his little spear.

Mog-ur was glad of the break, and set his bundle down on the pile and evaluated how his body was feeling. He listened to what all his body was telling him while he flexed his arms and hands, stiff from carrying the bulky bundle all morning. Mog-ur was pleasantly surprised at how his sore chest and legs felt, his chest ached and his legs were tired but not overly so. Quite manageable in fact.

Branag and Crag set up stones to line the fire, while Barzec, Draag, and Troog all walked around and gathered fuel. There were a lot of twigs and small dead limbs on the scattered trees and short bushes.

Inca, Tressie, and Aba rummaged through one of the rolled tents for food and cooking implements. Tulie and Etra pulled open the second rolled tent, pulling out a few packets of cooked meat wrapped in leather.

Ludeg and Rug walked on up to the top of the rise to scout out their position and see what the next leg of the journey held. Brug tagged along with them, running between them and around them as they made their way up the slope.

Mog-ur walked over next to Crag who was setting the last of the perimeter stones in place, and sat down close to the circle of stones. He pulled up a small clump of dead grass, and pulled the strands from it gently dropping them into a pile in front of him. When he had a small pile of fuzzy grass at his knees, he pulled two stones out from a fold in his wrap.

Branag approached the fireplace with an armload of twigs and small branches. He smiled as he saw the Mog-ur preparing to start the fire with the firestone that he had been given. Branag piled the twigs and branches carefully within the stones, setting them correctly to catch and burn quickly.

Mog-ur struck the stones together drawing off a strong spark that hit the far edge of his fuzzy pile. He leaned over and got the flame started with a gentle blow.

Branag knelt beside him and held a small twig to the flames, it ignited easily. He handed the burning twig to Mog-ur who took it and held it into the center of the stacked fuel. The flames transferred easily as Mog-ur dropped the burning twig and watched as the fire grew.

Ludeg and Rug reached the top of the rise. Brug sat on top of Branag's wide shoulders with his spear loose in his chubby little hands. A deep satisfied look of contentment was etched on the young boys face, he absolutely adored being included in anything having to do with the hunters. Brug also liked the amount of attention that he always got from Branag. This man of the Others was very special to the boy.

The valley below them was lush and green, colored brightly with patches and streaks of wild flowers in full bloom. A large herd of horses grazed off to the southern edge of an oblong island of trees in the center of the valley floor that appeared to be on the banks of a rather wide creek.

The herd had a lot of small colts running around with all their youthful energy, darting through the more sedate mares who kept a watchful eye on them.

The dominant herd stallion was a magnificent animal who stood proudly on the northern perimeter of the herd. His coloring was mostly a light buff that got darker starting at the bottom half of his belly, and got darker still into a deep brown at his feet.

The creek meandered through the bottom of the gentle depression, wandering lazily in a haphazard trail with no apparent sense of direction.

A small group of aurochs lounged in a wide crook of the creek, wading knee deep in the water. Three young calves kept a close eye on them pacing the shoreline, afraid of entering the water.

Ludeg and Rug observed the rich valley and all its inhabitants, it was such a beautiful place. The opposite hilltop was much lower than the crest of the hill that they were on, and they could see well past it on out to the vast expanse of the steppes beyond.

""""""""""

The Amber Camp was a bustle of activity as Jozen, Frietag, and Balaam approached. Marsie, Balaam's mate, and her oldest daughter, Macherie ran out to meet them. Rokie, Frietag's mate also came running towards the travelers carrying her infant, Talascie in her arms. The two men rushed forward to greet them. Embraces and tears of joy were shed in abundance at the happy reunion. Babies were held and squeezed and held up happily for inspection-babies grew so fast.

Ginie walked out to meet them with the infant Martag, Balaam and Marsie's youngest child, in her arms. Before long almost everyone had come out to meet them as they slowly made their way back to the camp.

The mid day meal was quickly supplemented to accommodate the three weary, happy, and very hungry men. It didn't take too long for the additional foods to warm up, and the meal was served around the outside fire. It took a long time for them all to finish eating, for the conversation never waned throughout the entire meal. By the time they had all finished, everyone had heard all about the new Mammoth Camp lodge.

A sweet tea was passed around after all the platters and plates had been collected. Most of the children wandered off to play, only the infants and toddlers stayed with the adults at the fire.

"Did you see Ruvan on your way here?" Marec asked Jozen.

"No why? Was he here?"

"The summer meeting location has been changed again," Marec began. "There was a devastating sickness at the Red Deer Camp during the winter, the whole camp almost perished. The summer meeting will be held at the Badger Camp now, I can't believe you didn't pass Ruvan on your way in."

"We came through the brush country, cutting a passable trail as we went," Frietag volunteered. "It should be a little quicker to get back and forth to the Mammoth Camp now."

"Ruvan must have stayed close to the river, that was how we told him to get there. He is probably already at the camp by now." Ginie said as she offered Balaam another cup of tea.

""""""""""

"Should we wake him up?" Salen asked Vincavec, standing over a loudly snoring Talut asleep on the ground. He was stretched out full length on the grassy ground next to the side of the front lodge entrance in a sliver of shade cast from the bulk of the lodge.

"Yes, we should-but let's let him have his nap. He has certainly earned it," Vincavec said, smiling down at the large brute of a man. I could use an after lunch nap myself, he thought wistfully as he watched a thin stream of spittle run into Talut's bushy red beard. "Why don't you help me finish up in the cold room and we'll just leave him alone?"

"I'd be happy to."

The two men walked through the lodge, pausing occasionally to admire the bed platforms and the shelves being constructed on some of the back walls. Made from two stacked rock columns with a long flat rock across the top, they almost resembled benches. There would eventually be one at the back of each hearth area. Thorec and Tazen worked on another shelf unit as they passed by on their way to the back of the lodge.

All the bed platform structures were complete, and there were only four left to fill with earth. The lodge was really taking shape inside, and starting to look like a home.

Averie and Stolie sewed more decorative pieces of the bright yellow leather pieces onto the front of the orange full length tunic. Regan followed behind Stolie and attached an intricate row of beads around the edges of the newly sewn yellow pieces, one bead at a time. The women worked quickly and quietly with a real sense of purpose.

""""""""""

Mog-ur felt relieved, the hot meal and brief rest had been just what he needed. He looked around at his fellow travelers, the rest had done them all some good. Mog-ur was beginning to appreciate the efficiency of the women, they had already packed up the foods and cooking implements and were ready to move on. Trul-ee and Etra seemed to be well suited as the leaders of the females, he thought with interest, and the communication between them flowed easily with very few signed or spoken words.

Rug and Ludeg walked around together watching as the various travelers got their gear packed and ready to leave, lending a hand or an encouraging word. Rug helped Inca retie the rolled tent as she and Aba placed the last platters inside, Ludeg holding it tightly as he did.

Barzec and Crag drowned the fire with water from a water bag, then covered the smoldering remains with a light layer of dirt. Crag stirred it together with a leftover limb from the small pile of firewood. Barzec tossed more loose dirt over it as the smoke diminished before disappearing completely.

Brug sat on top of Branag's wide shoulders while they waited patiently for the others to finish gathering up their packs and bundles. The young boys eyes were bright with anticipation, he liked the view from this elevated position and felt so grown up when he was with Branag. The man of Brug's hearth had been lost in the calamity, and without consciously realizing it, Branag was starting to fill this void in the boys heart.

The camp organized themselves almost effortlessly and started out anew. There was no hierarchy in traveling order or position, to the slight discomfort of the Clan women. They walked on up the crest of the rise and veered slightly southerly as they began their descent down the gentle slope. The beauty and richness of the valley and the abundance of animals within their line of sight affected them all.

Mog-ur walked easily with Ooga tagging along beside him. She pointed out the herd of horses to him, her deep brown eyes shining in awe and appreciation of the magnificent animals. Her youthful signs and bubbling enthusiasm at the sight of the humorous antics of the colts amused him.

Mog-ur had always loved children, but his mate had never successfully carried a baby to full term. She had lost two children to miscarriage over the years, and she had been killed by the raiders. He thought of her often, she had been an exceptional mate and he had been overly fond of her. Mog-ur felt her absence daily.

The sky was clear, and the day was getting hotter. The breeze blew stronger on the down hill side of the slope, cooling them as they walked on.

The horses moved away from the humans in no particular hurry as they traversed the hill towards them slowly. They followed the creek farther south, grazing as they went.

The proud stallion moved into a strong position between the herd and the traveling humans. Several of the one and two year old males stayed close to him. They all learned from the lead stallions example, everything he did was absorbed completely into their young heads. They gave him plenty of space, for he had little tolerance for any of them as they got older.

""""""""""

Marec and Ginie were everywhere, overseeing the camp as they packed up for the trek to the summer meeting. It had been decided that they would all leave together. Marec wanted to see the new Mammoth Camp, and Ginie was anxious to get to the meeting. Going by way of the Mammoth Camp would add a few days to the journey. Ginie wanted to leave early knowing that Marec would insist that they stay for the dedication ceremony.

The mood was festive as they all packed up. The lodge was a mess inside, everyone laid out all the items that they had to pare down to take with them. Clothing, traveling supplies, furs, and trade goods littered the hearths in piles. Back packs, shoulder packs, and bundles were packed and re-packed until everything finally fit.

The traveling tent was stretched out on the ground outside on the grass. Marec and Jozen inspected and repaired a few rips and frayed seams. It was in good condition overall, and all the poles and supports were accounted for. The two men rolled it back up around the poles and tied it up securely when they finished patching it, it was ready to go.

By early evening, the lodge looked more normal again. All the packs and bundles stacked neatly against the outer walls. Two large stone cairns were set up in the back of the Mammoth Hearth to store all the important personal and camp items that no one wanted to lose to any intruding animals in their absence.

An extra rhinoceros hide was brought out of the cold storage room and stretched out. It would be used to fortify the entrance flap and pegged to the ground and the outer walls of the lodge to give a better seal against pests when they left.

Ginie, Marsie, and Ronnie started preparing the evening meal. A large slab of rhinoceros meat was thawing near the fire. The women also put together the ingredients to make traveling cakes of different varieties in several different bowls. They stirred crushed grains into melted fat and diced dried meats.

""""""""""

Vincavec, Salen, and Talut finished up in the cold storage room. Salen and Talut dragged the last skin of dirt out into the lodge while Vincavec placed the final stones around the base of the freezing cairn. The room was now a foot and a half lower than it had been, and it was definitely colder inside.

There was enough loose dirt left to finish packing the last two bed platforms. The stone shelf units were all complete at the back of the hearths, and packs and bundles were already stacked on many of them. The moving in process had begun in gradual increments.

Morlie and Tazen covered the top layer of dirt on the raised bed platforms with a thin layer of clean sand from the river. Latie and Brenan followed behind them and filled in over the top of the sand with long cut fresh grass in a thick, soft layer. The scent of the grass helped to blunt the earthy smell of the freshly dug soil that permeated the interior of the lodge.

The front main cooking hearth had a small fire going within the confines of the lowered fire pit. Green twigs of cedar and spruce supplemented the dry wood, making the fire pop and smoke more than usual. The strong aroma was pleasant in the raw, newly built lodge, giving it a deodorizing effect.

Stolie worked alone in the back of the tent, finishing up the new beadwork on the long orange tunic. She sewed the last of the beads at the lower edge of the bright yellow leather onlay. The yellow piece was cut in the shape of a setting sun with colored beads rising from the top of it in graduating pastels. It was a stunning piece of work, and Stolie worked diligently to finish it.

""""""""""

The travelers reached the banks of the wide creek as the sun was just beginning to set. They set up their large tent in a smooth patch of short grass near three small cedar trees. A camp fire was made and the women began preparations for the evening meal.

Barzec and Crag took their spears and wandered off to the north, and Branag and Rug went to the south. They were in search of fresh meat as well as scouting the immediate area for any unforeseen dangers.

Tornec and Troog found a fallen tree trunk close to the banks of the creek at a small bend to the south. They went to work and chopped away the remaining gnarly roots and the few protruding upper limbs with small hand axes.

A large piece of drift wood log was stuck into the water at the edge of the bend, and together they pulled it free from the mud and out onto the dry ground.

Tornec and Troog finished chopping off the upper limbs, and dragged the trunk back to camp. They went back for the piece of driftwood.

Mog-ur watched the camp being set up with the ease of people used to traveling together. His people and the people of the Others worked together efficiently and easily, language rarely inhibiting their efforts.

He sat down on the log bench and relaxed, his body felt pretty good, but the pain in his chest was a constant dull ache from the exertion of walking and carrying a load all day. Mog-ur considered asking Tress-ee for some of her pain killing medicine.

Just at dark, Crag and Barzec returned. Crag had a large brown hare slung over his broad left shoulder and a very satisfied look on his face. He carried it over to Inca and handed it to her to clean. Barzec went over to Mog-ur and sat down next to him. Tulie brought them both a cup of tea.

Branag and Rug arrived with a yearling saiga antelope hung between them suspended from a pair of spears they carried over their shoulders. The small antelope had two gaping wounds in the sides of his chest. The entire camp met them as soon as they came into sight with words and signs of praise and appreciation. Rug positively glowed with their accomplishment.

Mog-ur knew that a very important obstacle for his hunters was gradually falling by the way side. The increasing confidence level in both of the Clan hunters was obvious. The other two Clan men were impressed with the results of the brief, impromptu hunt.

This new hunting weapon would give them all a much better chance to provide adequately for their Clan. The chances of the long term survival of the small Clan were getting better all the time.

""""""""""

Green Eye woke up and stretched his large body, arching his back and growling soft and low as he did. His magnificent muscles rippled and flexed as he took a few steps forward and yawned. The almost full moon shown brightly in the starry sky. The large lion could see well in the dark, his night vision exceptional. He walked back over to the creek and took a long cool drink.

The lion was restless, he passed his solid waste and covered it up with loose dirt and dead grass. Lifting his head, he tested the scents on the light breeze. No smell in particular interested him much, and he walked leisurely along the edge of the creek in a haphazard, northerly direction.

A pair of deer scampered away from him as he rounded a bend in the winding creek, Green Eye took no real interest in them as they fled in full panic mode.

The night sounds of the insects droning away soothed him while he wandered along. A lone wolf howled at the moon from the south, his clear song ringing eerily through the night.

The lion changed direction at a fork in the creek, he followed the smaller waterway in its more easterly path. The brush started to clear out somewhat as the shallow creek veered back more to the north meandering through the valley floor.

Green Eye sped up to a trot and left the bank of the waterway going more to the east and up the gentle rise of the hillside. He crested the hill and caught the scent of an aurochs herd below him in the darkness. Trotting down the slight grade a few of the aurochs bawled out into the night as the lions scent reached them. He continued on, paying the aurochs no attention at all.

""""""""""

Tulie and Etra worked together cooking the antelope over the fire. A spit had been set up and used to cook the hare and both front legs of the antelope for the evening meal. The antelope was now cut into sections to cook faster, two pieces fitting end to end on the spit pole.

Several of the men gathered up a fair amount of dry firewood. The wood was piled close to the fire at the end of the driftwood log, heavy with men sipping tea.

Branag and Rug returned from carrying the waste remains of the antelope and the hare away from the camp. They washed up in the creek and returned to the fire, joining the other men sitting on the opposite side of the fire on the tree trunk.

Brug hopped off Troog's knee at the far end of the log and walked over to Branag and sat beside him, leaning his body against Branag. Branag put his arm around the boy and pulled him closer without thinking about it. Brug looked up at him, adoration shining bright from his deep brown eyes.

The discussion among the men centered around the pair of successful afternoon hunts. They explained everything and went through all the particulars, dissecting each adventure in exhausting detail.

Tornec translated, but the need for his translations had been diminishing a little bit as of late. He was asked to define specific signs, or words now and then, but a constant running translation was no longer necessary. The two cultures were learning each others language, slowly but surely.

Tressie made a mild pain numbing potion for Mog-ur who took it gratefully, marveling at the medicine woman's innate intuition of knowing of his need. Mog-ur was quite used to being waited on hand and foot. First by his own mate, and later after she had been killed, by the other women of his Clan. He had never known any medicine woman to treat an adult without the adult first asking for help, though. This is just one more subtle difference in these Others, he thought to himself as he finished the slightly bitter brew.

Tressie smiled at him as she took the empty cup and offered him a cup of fresh hot tea. She pulled his wrap away from his chest and examined the tightly wrapped bandage, there was no visible blood seepage. Tressie looked satisfied as she closed his wrap.

"Mog-ur," tomorrow change bandage,' she signed, her hands still a little bit jerky in their motions.

Mog-ur looked into her odd looking light blue eyes, so entirely foreign to the Clan, and signed back slowly. 'Good, my wound feels better today.'

Tressie nodded, understanding him, then spoke slowly and distinctly. "Will get better a little every day."

Mog-ur concentrated on the strange sounds, surprised that some of them actually held meaning for him. He did not get a pure understanding of Tress-ee's words, but he did have a vague idea of their general meaning. Mog-ur thought about this for a long moment, then looked up and gave her his very un-Clan like smile.

Tulie and Etra cut thick slices off the front piece of the antelope shoulder section. They laid them out to cool on a flat rock a few steps from the fire. Next to the rock was a folded hide with cooked meat stacked neatly inside it. Two uncooked quartered pieces lay on a second hide, along with both rear legs. The women would be cooking the rest of the antelope for quite a while yet.

""""""""""

Green Eye stopped at the shrill sound of the screaming snarl of a snow leopard proclaiming a successful kill off to his north, somewhere through the brush. His night vision was good, but only at short range. The leopard was too far away for him to see, even without the obstruction of the brush.

The lion picked up his pace again and followed a faint trail that wound through the short trees to the east. The smell of wolves was strong as he passed through a slight depression and grew stronger still following the trail up a gentle rise. Green Eye's sensitive nose also picked up the scent of fresh meat, some kind of deer-the deer with the black tail his mind deciphered for him. The tantalizing scent did not tempt him.

At the first sign of the rising sun, Green Eye started looking for water. He followed his nose to the north and came across a small spring bubbling out of the base of a rocky slope. The cool water pooled and ran down into another small rock pile where it disappeared back into the earth. He drank his fill and walked over to a small, stunted alder tree and curled up in the cool, loose dirt to sleep.

""""""""""

Jozen and Kamet finished driving the pegs into the ground, holding the rhinoceros hide securely in place over the twin flaps of the lodge entrance. Marec planted the Muta into the ground in front of the lodge. The Mamut of the Amber Camp, Ravanar droned the sacred words and made the hand symbols to protect and preserve the camp until their safe return.

The sun was just about to clear the horizon as they began, strung out in a ragged line heading off to the north. Marec and Frietag led them with Jozen and Kamet following the group as a rear guard. The morning was brisk and cool, and they walked into a slight breeze from the north.

The women carried back packs, and more than a few of them also carried infants or small children. The men had shoulder packs, bundles, and loose weapons in their hands.

Balaam had the daughter of his hearth, the three year old girl Macherie, riding on his shoulders. It was obvious that the young girl had missed the man of her hearth, she had stuck to him like glue since their arrival.

The traveling band walked at a rather leisurely pace, allowing the smaller children that were also walking to keep up. They walked across the green valley towards the creek at the bottom.

A small herd of megaceros grazed at the edge of the brush to the south.

""""""""""

Brenan jogged up the slope from the river bank, winding his way through the scattered willow clumps and on up towards camp. Talut and Latie saw him coming and hurried toward him, both afraid that something was wrong. Men seldom ran for no reason.

"Talut, I just saw the mother of all catfish!" Brenan gushed between taking deep breaths. "What a monster!"

Talut's mouth watered at the thought of a large steaming platter of fresh catfish. "Where did you see her?"

"Is she still there?" Latie chimed in, smiling at her red faced man, still struggling to catch his breath.

"Yes, I think so," Brenan said, taking in another deep gulp of air. "I saw her swimming up and down the drop off on the far side of the rock bridge."

There was a wide shelf of rock that spanned the width of the river, it was a practical bridge to the other side where the water rarely got over knee deep. The current ran very swiftly over the shallow ledge, but it was not at all impassable. The north side of the rock ledge dropped off steeply into much deeper water. The south side fell off much more gradually in staggered stages.

"Let's see if any one has a gorge," Talut began. "Or did you want to try and spear her?"

"I don't know, Talut. I just want fish for supper."

Latie looked at the two men so dear to her heart with a proud smile on her face. She didn't know or care how they would go about catching this fish, but she knew that they would. These men were ultimately capable hunters, she knew that this particular fish was doomed.

The two men walked the rest of the way back up to the lodge, pausing to allow Averie and Tazen to pass by in front of them. Both were carrying large bundles in each hand. The moving in process was in full swing.

The inside of the lodge was a busy place, people were all over placing bundles in the various hearths. Bundles were being unpacked and belongings were being scattered. The hearth designations were not yet formalized, but most of them knew where they would be living and they were unpacking accordingly.

Vincavec was all the way in the back of the Mammoth Hearth. He was placing different objects on one of the three shelf units at the farthest rear wall of the large hearth. Two skulls, a boar and an infant mammoth sat on the outer edges of the flat rock. He was placing ceremonial bowls and stirring implements between the skulls carefully, looking to present them in a visually pleasing manner.

Talut's sudden presence startled him out of his deep concentration, and he looked up at the large man and couldn't help but to grin at the sight of him. Talut's face was split wide with his bright, infectious smile.

"Brenan just saw the mother of all catfish in the river, want to come with us to catch her?"

Vincavec was easily caught up with Talut's enthusiasm, and found it easy to leave the chores of moving into his new hearth for later.

"Absolutely, I have some twine and a few gorges in one of these bundles-but we'll have to cut some new poles."

"I'll cut the poles, you find us some bait," Brenan said, scampering off to the front of the lodge.

Talut followed him out and went into the tent to fetch a throwing spear. He walked down the trail back to the river, and slowly walked down along the bank south of the rock ledge. With the blunt end of his spear he flipped over flat rocks protruding into the water.

Under the fourth rock that he flipped, he spied a large crawfish that backed up into the mud with his large claws snapping. Talut flipped the spear around and used the flint tip to slide under the crawfish and tossed him out onto the bank.

Following the crawfish ashore, he reached down and grabbed him by the upper part of his torso. Carefully avoiding his sharp claws, Talut dropped him into an empty pouch hanging off his belt. He walked back to the edge of the water, and flipped another rock.

Brenan and Vincavec made their way to the bank of the river with three freshly cut willow limbs and a small bundle full of fishing supplies. They rigged up the three poles with twine and gorges, baiting them with the crawfish. The springy poles were about as long as Brenan was tall, and bigger around than two of his fingers. The twine was half again longer than the poles.

All three men stripped completely and waded out into the cold, swift water. They started out well below the ledge and worked their way back downstream towards the ledge, spreading out as they went along. The water was almost up to their armpits and they held the poles high out of the river.

Talut neared the rise of the ledge and slowed his steps as the water got shallower. He stopped when he could see where the ledge dropped off, and held his pole high and let go of the twine and the sharpened gorge with a fat crawfish speared on it in two places.

The gorge swung out in front of him in a lazy arc, and Talut swung it back and forth a couple of times. He held his pole as far forward as he could and let the gorge drop into the water. He could feel the gorge as it bounced along the rocks on the bottom of the drop off.

To Talut's left about ten steps, Brenan had his pole all set up. To Brenan's left another fifteen steps, Vincavec swung his gorge out and into the water over the ledge. The faces of all three men was an odd combination of concentration and pure joy.

Vincavec felt the gorge as it bounced over another rock, then the pole jerked in his hands. He leaned forward and took a step toward the ledge, giving the gorge as much slack as he could. With a sudden jerk, he pulled up on the pole and felt the powerful lurch of a fish on the line.

This did not go unnoticed by the other two men, and as Talut watched the struggle as Vincavec tried to pull the fish to him, he felt a flurry of activity on the end of his own pole. He reached his pole forward and then yanked back on it hard, setting the gorge hard into the mouth of a fish of his own.

Brenan saw Talut hook one, and looked back to Vincavec as he pulled the pole back and turned it in his strong hands. The twine grew shorter as he turned the pole, winding it around the top.

Talut reached his long arm up and pulled back on his pole, he reached down as a large fish splashed the surface of the water. He reached down and grabbed the open mouth of the catfish and pulled him out of the water. The fish was as long as his entire arm, flipping his huge tail in wide swipes.

Vincavec pulled in a struggling catfish that was even longer than Talut's. Brenan watched him pull the large fish out of the water, and he felt the tip of his pole dip hard. Instinctively he pulled back on it and knew that he had a monster on the end of his line. The flexible pole bent down toward the water as he held pressure on it, the tip of the pole dipping and sliding from one side to the other while the fish tried to dislodge the gorge.

Talut flung his fish hard out onto the bank, it landed some fifteen steps up from the edge of the water. He looked over to Vincavec who was walking toward him. The tail of the long fish dipped into the water as he waded over.

Brenan started winding the twine slowly by turning his pole, keeping pressure on the hard struggling fish. He started backing up one careful step at a time to get the fish into shallower water. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Talut approaching him. Brenan turned the pole and pulled the fish towards Talut and took another step back.

Talut saw the fish come to the surface of the shallow water and gasped. This was the mother of all catfish, he thought as he stepped forward. Brenan pulled up on the pole and the fish broke the water with a splash, as he rolled over Talut grabbed at her open mouth. The fish saw him and lunged, slapping Talut's arm with her tail.

Brenan let the fish swim away from Talut for a moment before pulling her back to his right to give Talut another shot at grabbing her. This time Talut got a good grip into the open mouth of the fish and he held on tightly as the fish bit down on his fingers hard.

"Ah, bite me if you want-but I've got you now," Talut said softly and Brenan visibly relaxed the tension on the pole.

Talut didn't try to pull the fish out of the water, instead he and Brenan started walking the fish back to the bank where Vincavec had just thrown his fish out onto the rocky shore. They took their time, the fish giving an occasional burst of energy, still trying to get away.

The water came up to Talut's knees when he reached the apex of the ledge, and he handed Brenan his pole and lifted the fish out of the water with both hands. The tail of the catfish was still well in the water as he pulled its head up to his shoulders. Brenan grinned proudly looking at the fish, it was definitely the mother of all catfish.

"I think that these three will feed the whole camp," Talut said, smiling proudly at Brenan. "Want to try for more?"

"No," Brenan beamed back at him. "But I might want to do this again tomorrow."

Vincavec's raucous laughter rang out across the water, Talut joining him. Brenan had to laugh with them, this was a good way to start the day.

""""""""""

Tulie and Etra packed up the last of the platters and plates. They had just finished cooking the rest of the antelope and packed it up after a hot, late morning meal. It was time to move on.

The mixed band of travelers strung out following the creek that wound through the trees and brush to the northeast. Traveling leisurely, Ludeg and Rug led them. All the while the two men were looking for a good place to cross the wide creek. They came around a slight bend to the east that was forced by a short ridge of rock that sheered off waist high into a pile of rubble. The creek narrowed as the large rock boulders and gravel pushed the water into the opposing rise of the far bank.

Ludeg changed their direction after they crossed the creek. He led them more northerly around an area where the brush began to clear. They walked up the side of the last small hill.

The weeds and grasses were almost all short and eaten down by the abundance of grazing animals that inhabited the lands that bordered the steppes. Tracks of the different species of grazers were everywhere. Clearing the last of the brush, he turned them more southerly as they climbed the last gentle rise.

At the top of the hill the vastness of the steppes came into full view. The travelers all gathered at the peak of the rise to look out onto this richly inhabited land. A wide river cut a path a half days walk out in front of them.

A herd of horses grazed to the south, with a band of megaceros a little north of them. Directly in front of the travelers was a herd of bison walking north. The bison herd was so large in sheer numbers it took their breath away.

Farther away from them a group of aurochs walked north also, carefully keeping an eye on a large pride of lions lounging on the river bank. Beyond the river they could see the dark shapes of several more herds. Aurochs or bison, maybe both, they were too far away to tell for sure.

Ludeg and Rug started them down the hill at an angle heading southeast.

""""""""""

The Amber Camp traveled along the new path that Jozen, Frietag, and Balaam had cut on their way in. The sun was hot between the small shady areas they had gone through. It was mid afternoon.

Jozen and Marec led the group, staying twenty to twenty five steps out in front of the rest of the travelers. At the far end of the thicket Jozen slowed, hearing something out in front of him. Marec stayed close to him as they peered through the last few trees and into the clearing beyond.

"Whoa, I don't think we should cross this valley here," Jozen said softly.

"Me either," Marec answered, staring out at the six full grown female rhinoceros with four young grazing almost directly out in front of them. They were only twenty paces out into the clearing.

"Let's go back and cut through the brush," Marec said under his breath.

"We can go back to the river and follow it on up to the Mammoth Camp," Jozen whispered. "It will take a little longer, but it will be a lot safer than taking on that many rhinos with calves."

"Agreed." Marec said turning back the way they had come, Jozen following him quietly.

The two men back tracked to the rest of their band and started winding their way back to the east. With no path cut, they had to wander toward the river in an almost haphazard way. They spent no time trying to clear a trail, just taking the path of least resistance. It slowed their progress considerably.

The travelers cleared the last of the brush and came into the clearing at the river by late afternoon. They were all tired now, especially the children. Marec spoke to Jozen and they decided to stop for the night under a stand of trees to the north a little way farther ahead. They trudged on.

Jozen slowed and nudged Marec beside him, pointing down at the ground. Hyena tracks, a lot of them, spread out all around in front of them in the loose dirt.

"Go back and get a few of the men, be sure and leave enough of them to protect the women and children-and have them hold tight right where they are." Marec pulled his spear thrower and a short spear out of a scabbard slung on his back. He dropped the two bundles that were tied together off one shoulder, and his shoulder pack off the other onto the ground at his feet. Jozen nodded and turned to hustle back to the group.

Marec walked ahead slowly, watching both the ground and out in front of him. There were a lot of hyenas here, not too long ago, he thought. His sharp eye caught something out of the ordinary off to his left closer to the bank of the river.

He veered a few steps to his left and went closer to the stones that seemed too regular, too well placed to be natural. As he got closer, he saw dark brown stains in the dirt and he froze. What was left of a back pack was torn up and its contents scattered on the far side of an unused fireplace loaded with wood and ready to light.

Hyena tracks were everywhere. A sinking feeling went through Marec, and he looked back down to the ground, spying a very large lion track in the dirt at his feet.

Jozen returned with three men, all armed and without the cumbersome packs they had all been carrying. They quickly fanned out into a loose phalanx, eyeing the area. Marec pointed out the brown stains and the lion tracks. The men started examining the ground around them, staying together in pairs.

"This pack was Ruvan's," Drazen said as he and Marec looked over what was left of it.

"These stains lead into the brush," Jozen said, pointing at a stand of tall bushes a dozen steps to his right.

They all froze as the cackling and yips of hyenas started from the other side of the brush that Jozen had just pointed at. The bustling of animals coming at them through the brush got their attention. Spears came up into position immediately as the men were instantly on full alert.

Three hyenas strutted out into the open, four more followed them. They struck defensive postures, stepping back and forth and spreading out as two more came into sight behind them. The lead female growled and walked back and forth in front of the rest of them. It was a formidable sight.

The men slowly made their way up and into position directly across from the hyenas. The standoff began, and two more hyenas came out of the brush and took their places behind the others.

"Let's take 'em on the count of three, pick your targets," Marec said loud enough for all to hear. "One, two, three!"

The spears flew almost as one, decimating the front line of the hyenas. Four animals were critically injured, the lead female was hit with two spears. The hyenas were shocked at the ferocity of the attack, and those not hit with the sudden wave of deadly spears retreated quickly into the brush. Two of the wounded trying their best to follow them out. They did not get very far.

All the men grasped fresh spears and advanced cautiously, stopping only to finish off the wounded animals.

Jozen, Marec, and Drazen went into the brush after the hyenas, wanting to be sure they were indeed leaving. They were not prepared for what they found at the base of a small gnarly tree just beyond the front line of the brush. The scattered bones of Ruvan littered the ground all around the tree.

Drazen coughed from deep in his chest and turned away from the other men as he doubled over and threw up on the ground.

"Great Mother!" Jozen's voice cracked as he tried to go on. "I've-I have never seen hyenas attack-go after a full grown man." His breath came in raspy gulps as he tried to talk.

"What about the lion tracks?" Marec said looking out over the grisly remains.

"Must have been the lion," Jozen replied dryly.

Balaam and Frietag came into the small clearing to join the other men, spears on high. After taking in the situation, they wandered around the immediate area. Frietag found the remains of the bear, and the whole scene took on a different perspective. A much more dangerous perspective. There was not a man among them that didn't feel a deep stab of fear at this macabre place. They all wondered just what had taken place here.

"Let's get back to the group," Marec said anxiously. "We need to get out of here now."

"Let's go," Jozen agreed.

"What about Ruvan?" Frietag asked.

Balaam answered quickly. "I'll stay and bury him. I know the man of his hearth well. I couldn't face him if I didn't see that Ruvan was properly buried."

"I'll stay and help you," Drazen added, his face ashen. "The rest of you go on ahead, we'll catch up to you when we can."

"We will all stay and bury him..." Jozen began, but Marec cut him off.

"No, we have to get the women and children to safety." His voice was the firm voice of a man who was used to being obeyed. "There is no telling what the smell of all those dead hyenas will attract, we will have to go on without you."

"I'll stay too then," Jozen said with finality.

""""""""""

Talut stoked the fire outside with Brenan helping him out. Vincavec and Averie put the finishing touches of seasonings on the large pile of raw fish strips on an aurochs hide on the ground.

Talut and Brenan man handled a large flat rock from the diminished rock pile next to the tent. They set it on the edge of the fire on top of the surrounding stones that lined the fireplace. Over half the flat rock stuck out into the flames.

Averie and Vincavec dragged the hide piled with fish nearer to the fire. She folded the sides of the hide over to cover the exposed fish strips, and went back into the tent. She returned with Regan and Latie, all three women carrying baskets full of fresh greens and vegetables.

The activities of the camp were winding down for the day, and more than a few of them headed down to the river to bathe. Most of the packs and bundles inside the lodge were unpacked and stowed away. The interior was looking much more like a home.

Talut and Brenan used long pieces of firewood to push a large glowing pile of coals underneath the flat rock. They added more dried wood that caught fire quickly. The heat of the blaze soon drove them back a bit as the flames soared.

Talut could almost taste the uncooked fish, he was hungry. Again.

""""""""""

The ground out on the steppes was mostly level, covered with a mixture of short and tall grasses, weeds and wild flowers, and a few shrub bushes. Bare areas of deep brown soil with both small and medium sized loose stones poking out of the ground dotting the landscape. Animal tracks and dung were everywhere. An occasional short tree stuck out, looking sorely out of place with all their leaves and lower branches eaten bare.

Barzec and Crag started to set up the tent on a small patch of short green grass. The task was accomplished quickly and easily, the two men working very well together.

Tulie and Etra began unpacking and preparing foods for the evening meal while Ova and Aba set up and arranged sleeping places inside the tent. They cleared the ground of small rocks and dung, then spread out sleeping furs on the soft grass.

Troog and Ludeg gathered stones to make a fireplace, then joined Draag, Tornec, and Borg scrounging for fuel. There was a bounty of dried dung all around them. The men made a big pile of it near the tent.

Tressie put together the herbs for a basket full of tea, and Mog-ur watched her with interest as she pulled ingredients from her medicine pouch. The young woman showed no hesitation as she opened various packets and pulled out a pinch of this, and a sprinkle of that. He wondered how she knew what was in each packet, perhaps it's her memories, he thought.

Branag emptied the water bag into Tressie's basket, and added a little more from another bag. Brug stood beside him holding two empty water bags, and waiting patiently. Branag finished filling the basket and handed the empty and the nearly empty water bags to Brug. He looked down at the young boy, watching him get a firm grasp of all the deflated water bags in his stubby little hands.

Brug looked up at Branag who reached down and picked up the stout bodied little boy and put him up onto his wide shoulders. There were six short spears in a scabbard slung on Branag's back, the shafts sticking up behind Brug. The shorter spear thrower was stowed in a side pouch of the scabbard, sticking out enough to be easily accessible if needed.

Branag carried a long throwing spear loose in his hand. He walked toward the river bouncing the boy playfully as he went along. A look of pure satisfaction and adoration shown on Brug's face as he bounced along on Branag's shoulders, loving the view from on high.

""""""""""

Talut ate the last piece of seasoned catfish from his large platter with the gusto of a man that hadn't eaten in days. The taste was exquisite, tart and spicy with the powdered seasonings that coated the surface of the well cooked strips. He looked over to the large flat rock that hung out over the fire, and saw eight more strips of fish cooking slowly.

Talut got up and walked over to the fire where Morlie used a flat, sharpened end of a cut off palmate antler to slide under and flip the fish strips. Vincavec met him at the fire with his own empty platter. They watched as Morlie flipped half the strips, and pulled the other four off the heated stone one by one. Vincavec held out his platter as she placed two steaming pieces on it, then started loading Talut's plate.

Hot tea was passed around as most of them had finished eating, and they were all relaxing in the cool evening air. Conversation was light and bellies pleasantly full as another long day was ending.

Stolie and Regan came out of the tent and approached Latie and Brenan sitting on the far end of the log. Averie walked almost unnoticed behind them. Latie looked up at the women as they came closer with a quizzical look on her face, both women were grinning ear to ear. Brenan watched on with interest.

"Latie, in appreciation for all you have done for us, we would like to present you with a gift," Stolie began, smiling broadly. "I know that if Nezzie and Tulie were here to share in your matrimonial, they would have made you a fine tunic for your joining with Brenan. In their absence, we have made one for you."

The two women stepped aside and Averie walked between them holding up the brilliant orange tunic with the bright yellow setting sun design splayed across the front. In the firelight it almost glowed, the beading glistened with bright points of light. A murmur went through the camp at the stunning beauty of the garment.

Laties eyes instantly filled with tears, blurring her vision of the long orange tunic and exaggerating the glistening sparkles. She stood up and wiped her eyes as she looked at the tunic up close.

"I don't know what to say," she began, her voice cracking with emotion. "It's so beautiful."

Brenan stared in awe of the scene before him, Latie had never looked so absolutely beautiful. I have to be the luckiest man alive, he thought to himself, she is so perfect.

Talut's tears fell into his beard unashamedly as he watched the daughter of his hearth pull the tunic up to her body and turn to face them all. His big chest swelled with pride seeing the young woman who owned such a large piece of his heart so happy and content. If only Nezzie were here to share this moment with me, he thought with longing.

Brenan felt his own eyes begin to water, he could almost hear the beating of his heart as it pounded with the love he felt for this extraordinary woman. From the deep recesses of his mind, an old craggy voice came into his head, "Take care of my daughter, young man." Brenan could almost feel Mamut's presence, just as if he were sitting right here beside him.

Many times lately he felt that Mamut was nearby, close enough to touch or even to talk to. He missed his mentor, and thought of him often. Are you watching over us from the spirit world, he wondered to himself, hoping so much that he was.

""""""""""

Green Eye looked down on the dark valley below him, the moonlight casting deep shadows in the light brush. He walked slowly down the slope testing the scents on the soft breeze. A scattered herd of aurochs populated the valley, some grazing, but most of them laying down. Calves stuck close to their mothers.

The lions scent caused a bit of a commotion as he came down the hillside. Calves bawled and the aurochs scrambled to the southern end of the brushy bottom. A pair of large bulls flanked the cows to the north side snorting their dismay. Their eyes searched the dark night for the intruder.

Green Eye veered northeasterly as he trotted well up to the northern edge of the valley and past the nervous herd. He wound his way through the spotted brush with the quiet ease of the master predator that he was.

Rounding a large stand of thick brush, he surprised a small group of red deer feasting on the tender leaves and flowering buds of the edge of the clearing. They scattered in a panic as he came upon them suddenly. Crashing through the brush and disappearing into the night with a muffled clattering of hooves.

Green Eye paused to watch the deer flee until they were all out of sight, then sauntered on to the north. There was no hurry, no real destination in his mind, just a need to keep moving.

The screech of a night hawk rang out in front of him to the northeast. The bawling of the aurochs continued behind him. Green Eye slowed to a stop, and for reasons known only to him, he bellowed a full voiced roar that echoed through the night.

The night turned silent in the wake of his ominous proclamation of dominance. The massive lion looked around, then continued on northeasterly.

""""""""""

Balaam, Drazen, and Jozen saw the faint glow of the fire light ahead of them and they quickened their pace. Muddy and tired, the very welcome sight of the camp gave them all a much needed boost of energy. They saw the multiple fires surrounding the tent as they grew closer, and two of the three men who stood guard between the fires and the tent.

"Hello the camp," Balaam called out as they approached the camp cautiously.

"Come on in!" Frietag answered back.

"They're back," Kamet said with relief in his voice to the other guard as the three men walked into the fire light from the south.

Marec came out of the tent at the sounds of the muffled voices with a spear loose in his hands. Relief washed over him as he recognized that the men were back. He was tired, but had been unable to get any sleep as yet. I might as well stand watch and let someone else get some sleep, he thought as he approached the group of men loosely congregated near the southern most fire.

""""""""""

Marec walked the perimeter of the camp, checking the fires and adding fuel as necessary. He looked over to where Drazen and Ravanar stood on the north and south side outskirts of the camp. Seeing their profiles outlined in the shadows of the fire light he was content for the moment, they were both awake and alert.

The dawn was coming, stars were just beginning to fade on the eastern horizon.

The long night had passed with no real threats. Marec had stayed up all night supervising and participating in the guard duty through the shifts. A few hours before, a pack of wolves had passed by nearby. They had not stopped or threatened the camp, staying well out of sight in the darkness. The low pitched growls and sharp yips had been the only clue that they had even been nearby.

Marec walked over to Ravanar and stopped beside him, tiredly leaning on the butt of his spear.

"I want to be ready to leave at first light," he said softly, never taking his eyes off the darkness directly ahead of him.

"Good idea," Ravanar answered. "I don't like it much here. What do you think happened to Ruvan?"

"I can only guess, but either he was surprised by the bear or the cave lion. Probably the lion, bears don't usually move all that quietly through the bush." Marec paused, thinking through all the possibilities, yet again. "There seemed to be only one set of lion tracks, I'm afraid he is a rogue. He must be big though, that was a good sized bear, and the tracks that I saw were huge. Only a powerful, full grown cave lion can kill a brown bear all by himself."

"I can't help but to think about that rogue cave lion that plagued the Golden Eagle Camp a few summers back. How many people did he kill before they finally got him? Seven-eight?"

"Six, if I remember correctly. Three were children."

"Maybe he is just passing through, most rogues don't have a defined territory," Ravanar thought aloud and hoped for it to be true. He thought back about all he knew about cave lions and their normal tendencies. Ravanar kept his memories of his personal experiences with rogue lions to himself, he had a really bad feeling about all this.

""""""""""

Green Eye looked for a nice tree to bed down under. He was following a ridge of crumbling rocks on the eastern slope of a gentle hillside. The scent of wolves was strong here, as was the smell of a fresh kill. Green Eye changed his focus and decided he that was hungry.

A small gust of wind riding on top the soft breeze carried the scents strongly to his sensitive nose, and he hopped down the loose rocks in a few easy bounds. Green Eye trotted to the southeast, down into the valley slowly and quietly in full stealth mode. He followed the scent of the kill-and of the wolves.

The smell of bison grew stronger as he got closer and he easily distinguished it from the strong multiple scents of the wolves. He heard the soft snarling of the wolves as they fed, it came from just past the small stand of brush to his left. The wind came across him from the north, blowing his scent well past the wolves and on to the south.

Slowing to a stealthy walk, he saw a lone lookout on the outside of the northern most scraggly bush. Green Eye crouched lower and disappeared into the shoulder high grass and crept slowly forward. One step at a time, he closed the gap to the unsuspecting lone wolf. He was close enough now to see the whiskers on the wolfs face through the strands of grass, so good was his night vision.

Green Eye stood up smoothly six paces in front of the lookout to his full height and growled, low pitched and ominous. The wolf jumped back and yipped, caught totally by surprise. He growled once as he retreated, backpedaling awkwardly with his tail between his legs. His front legs splayed widely apart in his sudden panic of the huge lion that had just appeared as if from out of thin air.

With a pair of short barks and a growling snarl, he turned and fled to the south yipping as he ran. Green Eye could hear the scrambling as the rest of the pack of wolves left in haste, he was close enough to them now for them to pick up his strong rangy scent. He trotted around the bush and saw the abandon kill, a bison calf.

The wolves had already eaten most of the choicest innards of the calf, and had already started in on the rear haunch and the back. Green Eye looked around and spied the dark shapes of three or four of the wolves farther down in the valley, in and around a tall stand of grass. He couldn't tell how many there were, but his nose told him it was a good size pack. From this distance it was hard to tell the shadows from the outlined shapes of the wolves.

Green Eye reached down and grasped the rear leg of the bison close to the hip with his powerful jaws, and clamped down. He put both front feet on the back and the rump of the calf, and pulled back hard on the leg. The leg popped and cracked and he pulled harder. With a sudden lurch the leg pulled free, the hide ripping even with the front of his sharp teeth. He stepped back slowly, keeping a firm grip on the leg as the tendons and stringy muscles tore the rest of the way loose from the calf's dead body.

Dropping the leg, he looked back at the wolves who held their position and hadn't as yet come any closer. He could see more of them now, it was a large pack. They wouldn't give up the kill this easily without a fight, and he could see that they were getting braver as they regrouped.

Green Eye picked up the bloody bison leg and trotted off to the northeast at a leisurely pace. He navigated the darkness with ease traveling through the bottom of the valley. Behind him he could hear the snarling of the wolves as they returned and reclaimed their kill.

The huge lion trotted on through the valley, stopping to get a drink from the cool water of the small creek that ran in the lowest point of the gentle sloping valley. Just below the crest of the hill a pair of short trees rose out of the hillside closely together. He stopped there and lay down to feed between the trunks of the gnarly trees.

""""""""""

Brenan and Talut walked down the path to the river, both carried full packs and loose bundles along with loose throwing spears in their hands. It was still dark, though the sky was just beginning to lighten to the east behind them. They walked quickly through the scattered groups of willows and alders, taking the northern path as it split off to the east at a 'Y'.

Brenan picked up their pace skirting a thick patch of berry covered bushes that grew out of a low, rolling ridge running parallel to the river. He could hear the running water lapping at the near bank, and cut north through a large grass covered clearing.

At the far edge of the clearing they came back upon the river bank as it made a lazy turn back to the east following a low rock cliff on the opposite shore. The river flow here sped up a little as it narrowed and deepened from being pushed away from the rocks. Up ahead Brenan found the place he had been looking for.

A stand of graceful willows started at the near bank of the river and made a gentle semi-circle wrapping around a short gravelly rise covered with a blackberry thicket of twisted plants and runners. In the center of the nearly completed circle three sapling willows stood in the bed of short green grass.

Talut grinned broadly at Brenan as he looked over the tranquil spot. Both men dropped their bundles and shoulder packs to the ground. Talut pulled a small hand axe from his belt and walked over to the saplings. He felled them just above ground level, then chopped the small trunks completely away from the shallow root systems creating a small indention in the short grass.

Brenan dragged the saplings to the far edge of the drooping soft limbs of the willows and on into the brush beyond. He threw them into the bushes and returned to the clearing where Talut was busy untying the wraps that held the small traveling tent rolled up.

The sky started to lighten as the sunrise began slowly, increasing the beauty of this peaceful little slice of pure paradise.

"This is a great place Brenan, when did you find it?" Talut asked, looking it over carefully.

"I was hunting for fresh berries for Latie a few days ago, then I trailed a large hare that just looked like he belonged in a hot skin of stew into this clearing." Brenan said, recalling the recent incidents. "A little farther downstream is a patch of strawberries growing at the edge of an alder stand. I just thought this would be a good place to have our matrimonial seclusion."

"I agree, Latie will be thrilled," Talut smiled at Brenan, and continued. "Brenan, I won't tell you to take care of the daughter of my hearth-I know you will do that. The love you have for my Latie is obvious, as are her feelings for you. I do want to tell you that there may be times that being the mate of the Lion Camp Mamut will not always be easy. The duties of being Mamut can be time consuming, but since you have training as a Mamut yourself I guess you are already aware of all this."

"Yes, Talut I have given this some thought also. I am not too worried about the demands on her time, I don't think it will be a problem." Brenan thought about this for a moment, then went on. "Besides, Mamut made me promise to take care of her always, and I keep my promises."

"You are a good man, Brenan. I know you will be a good provider for Latie and the Lion Camp as well." Talut grinned as he continued. "You realize that you will have to assume the position of first healer of the Lion Camp now, don't you?"

Brenan grinned back at the large red haired man as the slight glow of the rising sun brightened his flaming red hair from behind almost like a halo. "I figured that. You know that I've never been fully trained though."

"You know more than you think you do, young man, about a lot of things."

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that if we don't get busy and set up this camp we will never be done and I will have no place to bring Latie." Brenan smiled at Talut, then both of them unrolled the tent on the soft, damp grass.

""""""""""

Crag and Barzec took down the tent and rolled it up around the three long poles, tying it off as they pressed it tight with leather straps. Rug and Troog helped to gather the loose belongings and pack them into the large bundle to be suspended from the spear carriers. The women packed up all the cooking utensils and the leftover food from the morning meal.

Branag and Ludeg stood off to the southern edge of the camp talking.

"What do you think, two or three more days to the Aurochs Camp?"

"About that, it's a little hard to tell with the pace that we have been walking thus far." Ludeg thought about this, looking down river in contemplation.

Branag saw Brug out of the corner of his eye and turned his head slightly to watch him. The boy was fifteen paces away from him on the eastern side of the camp. He pulled his short, flint tipped spear that Branag had made for him up to his shoulder and threw it forward with more than a little force. The spear wobbled a little as it left his pudgy little hand, but it straightened out quickly and flew straight and true. The spear pierced the ground with a stabbing thud a pretty good distance out in front of him.

Brug ran out to retrieve the spear, pulling it out of the ground and he inspected the flint tip for any damage. He brushed off the small clump of dirt that clung to the stone point, then looked around for a target. Sighting in on a short bush, he reared back and let it fly again. This time the spear didn't wobble near as much as it left his hand, flying smoothly as it clipped the left edge of the bush and stuck into the ground behind it.

The boy paused and just looked at the shaft of the spear as the butt of it stuck out of the ground and through the leaves and branches of the bush. The satisfaction he felt was immense. He had watched as the men of the Others had taught the Clan hunters how to throw a spear, taking in every detail that his young mind could hold, committing it all deeply into his memories. I can do this, he thought to himself, I will be the best hunter in the Clan with the throwing spears.

Branag saw the outstanding throw, and watched Brug carefully as he paused before going out to retrieve the spear. The boy walked over to the spear protruding from the bush and reached out to touch the end of the shaft with his right hand. Branag laughed out loud, startling Ludeg who was still looking down river. Ludeg turned and saw where Branag was looking and got a true shock as he focused in on the boy.

Brug had his hand on the spear shaft, and a huge grin of satisfaction spread across his usually stoic Clan face.

""""""""""

The arrival of the Amber Camp caused quite a commotion at the Mammoth Camp. The band was tired and travel stained, carrying their packs, bundles, and all the children. Many people of the Mammoth Camp rushed out to help them the rest of the way in from the trail to the river.

It was late afternoon, and hot.

The women helped to take care of the smaller children and infants, while the men set up their tent near the main outdoor fire several steps from the other tent. Averie and Morlie quickly put together a hot meal.

While waiting for the food to heat, Marec and Jozen got together with Talut, Vincavec and Thorec. Marec told the tale of their brief journey, of finding Ruvan, and of the possibility of a rogue cave lion in the area. He also told them of the change in the summer meeting place.

Vincavec was the most concerned, a rogue lion in the vicinity of the Mammoth Camp presented him with a multitude of problems. Talut worried about the journey on to the summer meeting, and wondered if he and his other camp members should accompany the Amber Camp for their mutual protection.

The discussion continued.

""""""""""

Ludeg stayed within sight of the river as they traveled south. The river supported a few trees on occasion, and an abundance of brush and briars grew close to the banks. The river bank itself was mostly muddy and bare of any grass or weeds. The water tended to get deep quickly just a few steps into the slow moving river.

The sun was well past its peak, and starting to fall away taking some of the heat of the day with it. To the east, the low hills began to fade out of sight. A few billowing white clouds rolled in from the north, still in the distance, but coming their way.

The multiple herds of grazing animals dotted their view in all directions, dominated by the bison herd that was strung out in a long broken line to the east of the travelers. This herd was so vast that neither the beginning or the end of it was visible.

The bison herd was a constant source of noise, whether it was the bawling of the many calves, or simply the drone of their heavy hooves. Constant motion and a hovering cloud of fine dust accented the wandering herd.

The humans continued their trek quietly and moved as quickly as possible with the many burdens that they carried. Branag kept Brug on his shoulders, and Rug mimicked him carrying Ooga the same way. The travelers stuck close together.

""""""""""

Ludeg led them to rare stand of a dozen or so stocky, short trees a few paces up from the edge of the river as dusk started to set in. It looked to be a good place to make camp for the night. The tent was set up with ease and dried dung was gathered and piled nearby. In addition to the central fire place, two other small fire places were set up on the outsides of the small camp on the perimeter.

The camp ate a warmed over meal and wound down quickly with the weariness of the days travel. Branag and Rug decided to take the first watch, guarding the camp and tending the three camp fires.

""""""""""

The pride of cave lions was large, fourteen lions in all. The dominant male was a fine example of his kind, huge and healthy with a rough reddish brown mane surrounding his scarred face.

He watched over the three playful cubs that bounded around him wrestling and growling at each other with their immature, high pitched voices. The young male cub pounced in mock attack, grabbing the ear of the huge male with both paws and clamping down on it with his sharp baby teeth. The male reached back with a huge paw and gently pulled the cub off his ear and pulled him in front of him. He held him down while he washed him with his abrasive tongue.

The three younger pride members, two males and a female, hung out a discreet distance away from the lead male. Too young to hunt, but too old to be afforded any of the innocent antics of the cubs. They existed in a strange place, a fluxuating level within the strict hierarchy of the pride.

The two males would likely not be in the pride by the end of summer. The pair would be run off or killed by the dominant male as their growing size would be seen as a threat to him and his leadership.

The female would be taken in with the pride hunters gradually. She would be taught the skills necessary to hunt as a part of the team.

The seven female hunters used the darkness and the gentle breeze to mask their formidable presence as they sought out potential prey. The lead female had a long scar that ran the length of her forehead from a long ago swipe from another lioness. She had approached a kill prematurely in her youth, and had almost been killed learning this harsh lesson in the pecking order of the pride. It was not negotiable.

She paused to look out over the massive bison herd, watching specifically for stragglers or any weakness. Many small groups of three to six bison ventured away from the herd in search of better food, usually sticking pretty closely together. The small groups almost always kept their young in the middle of the adults. This was the only effective way to protect them and keep them from wandering off on their own.

The lions followed the heard to the south, staying close to the river to mask their scent as the soft breeze blew in from the north. They stayed in a single file line, strung out with a little space between them as they followed the lead lioness at a steady trot.

Up ahead she saw that a large group of the bison had split off from the rest of the herd to get a drink at the river. She slowed and allowed the rest of her pride of hunters to catch up with her, studying the possibilities out ahead.

The watering animals started to get agitated as the scent of the lions reached them on the breeze. The bison began to break off into small groups and singly from the river and headed back to the relative safety of the herd at a fast walk or trot.

This was exactly the situation that the lead female had been looking for, and she lunged forward into a slow run to the southeast. The other lions followed her, spreading out and creating a large wedge as she led them into the broken ranks of the scattered bison. The wary bison split as the lions came at them, heading either back towards the herd or over to the river, whichever was closer.

A single female with young twin calves was caught in no mans land, too far to get to either refuge safely due to the slowness of her calves. She hesitated, unable to decide just which way to go, and that was all it took.

The lioness charged ahead at her at full speed, her hunters fanned out to flank her as they quickly ensnared the three bisons into their moving trap. The lead lioness charged up to the mother bison, drawing her attention away from the other lions and her calves. The bison was presented with the kind of threat that no single animal was ever prepared to face.

The other bison bawled and banded together in fear as some of them plunged into the river and others looked for any other way out. The main herd rumbled with graduating movement and panic began to lend an air of confusion within them all.

A lioness pounced on one of the hapless twins, grasping it by the neck from the blind side. Another lion hit him from the opposite side taking the young animal to the ground hard.

The other calf bawled out in total fear causing the mother bison to turn her head to look back at her, and the lioness jumped forward and wrapped her powerful front legs around the huge neck of the bison. She locked her strong jaws down on the side of the bisons neck and held on as the bison twisted her body into a series of jerky twists and turns.

The other calf fell to an experienced lioness as the mother bison bawled out in a loud screaming bellow. Two more lions piled onto the mother bison, leaping on her back attacking savagely. The bison was starting to weaken quickly under the deadly onslaught.

The main herd was starting to move away in a ragged retreat. Disorganized and chaotic, fear was thick enough among the bison to spread like a wild fire on the open steppes.

The mother bison went down, and the lead lioness released her after the bison let go with her last breath, She stepped back and roared, loud, defiant, and triumphant.

This was the last thing that the herd could take, a stampede began slowly, picking up steam rapidly as the bisons fear and panic overcame them all. The sounds of all the thundering hooves, bellowing, and bawling permeated the dark steppes. A cloud of dust rose into the air, clouding the moving herd as they stampeded to the north.

""""""""""

Crag and Barzec were on guard duty, sitting out between the two perimeter fires on the ground. The moon was high and bright among the sparkling stars. The smoke from the fires drifted up and to the south in a peaceful lazy dance that mesmerized the men as they watched.

Crag suddenly stood up, leaning his head to the south. Barzec was startled by the action and jumped to his feet, and then he felt the ground beneath his feet begin to vibrate. The low rumbling sound came to them slowly at first, then stronger as both men turned and ran toward the tent.

"Stampede!" Barzec screamed out before he got to the tent opening.

The tent almost seemed to explode into motion as sleep tousled people came streaming out of the front flap.

The thundering sounds of the stampeding bison increased steadily as they got closer. The humans all ran to the river, Branag slowing to grab Brug and throw the heavy boy over his shoulder as he ran on.

Tulie scooped up Ooga as she and Aba fled. It was mass panic, the sounds of the stampede were closing in on them. Etra and Ova ran beside them to the right as they saw the river spread out in front of them.

Rug, Troog, and Ludeg had their long throwing spears up and ready as they tried to protect the escape route of the others. Mog-ur hobbled along with Tressie prodding him and pulling on his arm trying to hurry him along.

The first wave of the bison crashed through the camp, veering around the tent and the three fires at first, then running over them too as the bison were unable to get around them in their vast numbers and close proximity.

Tulie and Etra were the first to reach the river, Tulie hopping into the water with no hesitation, holding Ooga high. She waded out a few feet from the bank, the water reaching up to her waist. Seeing this, Etra followed her in as did several others as they all reached the river in a rag tag scattered group.

The men backed up brandishing their spears, stopping at the bank of the river without getting in. The stampede closed in on them, forcing them into the safety of the water.

The thundering din of the bison was deafening, and it continued for a long time before gradually starting to dissipate. The incredible number of animals that passed them began to thin out. The bison that reached all the way to the rivers edge also thinned, and finally ended.

The people standing in the waist deep water were all chilled. It wasn't just the cool temperature of the water that gave them the shudders and chill bumps that completely enveloped them. The awesome spectacle of the stampede of bison, the sheer magnitude of the devastating destructive power of the huge animals left them all numb. The thundering of the stampede faded into the distance.

Ludeg and Rug waded out of the river, and went to check the safety of the river bank. They walked cautiously up and down the edge of the water, and seeing no bison left to threaten them, they returned to the others. Assisting the rest out of the river, the two men breathed normally for the first time in a while.

Branag and Ludeg scoured the area close to them and came up with enough dried dung to start a small fire. The cloud of dust kicked up by the bison hung over them, blunting their view of the starry sky.

Day break was still hours away.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**A Celebration and the Morning After**_

Brenan came out of the tent and shivered involuntarily, the early morning breeze was cool and brisk. He walked over to the fire pit and stirred the glowing embers with a long charred stick, then pushed the coals into a small pile at the center. Brenan pulled a large armload of dried wood from the heaping pile nearby and started laying the fresh wood onto the coals. He stood the sticks up and overlapped the ends at the top above the embers.

Brenan stepped back and looked up at the starry, moonless dark sky.

Vincavec came out of the tent carrying a small basket. He approached Brenan from behind, causing him to jerk as his sudden presence startled the young man.

"Good morning, Brenan," Vincavec said smiling broadly. "You are up early this morning."

"I need to finish getting my matrimonial camp ready," he answered, watching Vincavec set the basket onto the large flat rock hanging into the fire pit.

Vincavec used a curved stick that had been carved into the rough shape of the palm of a hand to place round cooking stones into the coal bed. The dried wood that Brenan had piled up was just beginning to smoke and pop in the heat of the coals. He placed five stones between the stacked fire wood and into the glowing embers.

Vincavec stepped back away from the heat. Thin fingers of flame broke out at the centers of the fresh wood, reaching up and around the sticks. Smoke curled and rose up, quickly dissipating in the breeze.

"I'm not too sure you should go out alone, the very idea of a rogue lion in the area spooks me." Vincavec walked over next to Brenan standing at the log, and sat down.

"I'll take my spear thrower with me, but there is not much more I can do than that-and pay attention, of course." Brenan sat down next to Vincavec.

"I could go with you, I would like to see the place you found. Besides, there are a few things I need to hunt for myself today. I haven't had too much time for exploring since we've been here."

"If you help me carry out the last of my supplies, I'll help you hunt for whatever it is that you need." Brenan looked at Vincavec, grinning at his attempt to barter with the headman.

"Deal." Vincavec laughed softly, liking the young man. He wondered if he would be able to find what he wanted, and if he did-would it be a sign from Mut? Vincavec pondered this thought for a moment, this location was so perfect, so incredibly full of the bounty of the Mother.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Rug gathered broken tree limbs and sticks that were knocked loose and trampled by the bison stampede. Barzec and Troog stood near them with their spears poised in the darkness. The four men made their way back to the small fire that was surrounded by cold, wet people.

Crag, Branag, and Draag stood out on the perimeter watching the darkness for any potential threat, long spears gripped tightly in their hands. The cool breeze kept the men cold and constantly shivering, their discomfort helped to keep them wide awake and alert. It had been a long, hard night.

The disheveled camp hung close to the fire huddling together until the first glow of the dawn appeared in the distance. When it was finally light enough to see more than a few feet in front of them, they got up and followed Barzec, Ludeg, and Rug back to the camp site.

The place was a total shambles. The tent had been trampled and dragged many steps away from its original placement. Several lumps stuck up from the large flattened hide. Three mangled, broken spears littered the ground near what was left of the fire place. Four bundles of wraps and clothes lay torn open and defiled on the ground. Sleeping furs were scattered all around along with cooking bowls, plates and platters.

Tulie and Barzec went over to the collapsed tent and pulled it open. The lumps were more bundles and broken back packs, and Tressie's medicine pouch.

Etra and Aba put a new fire place together with stones around the charred remains of the original fire place.

Draag brought over an armload of dried dung and dropped it near them.

Mog-ur watched the people mill around and gather up their belongings, and the fire place being provisioned. He walked over and pulled the firestones from a fold in his wrap, and sat down in front of the circle of stones. In no time he had the fire going.

Tulie pulled clothing from the trampled tent, wrapping the pieces over her arm. Barzec did the same.

Ludeg and Aba gathered the sleeping furs, shaking them out and bringing them back over to the fire. The children were stripped and wrapped in the sleeping furs and sat down next to the fire.

Dry clothes were passed around and the wet ones stripped off and wrung out and laid out on the ground for now. The camp was slowly reorganized, bit by bit.

""""""""""

Brenan and Vincavec walked along the river bank. The early morning sun cast long, cool shadows across their path. The bank got rockier as the river started to make its sharp turn to the right, pushed away from the rock cliff that rose up on the far side.

Vincavec stared at the far shore, studying the cliff as it rose up gracefully from the level ground. At the base of the rise, thick briars grew from the gravel, thinning as the rock grew more dense and the water encroached. There were several dark holes in the rock that were shrouded in the shadows. A few stunted trees, twisted and gnarly grew from the cracks in the rock, protruding up and out from the short cliff.

Brenan changed their direction and started meandering through the short bushes and tall clumps of grass and weeds. The semi circle of willows stood out just ahead, and he could see one side of the small traveling tent through the trees.

Vincavec slowed and took in the serene site, he was impressed with the peaceful, beautiful place that Brenan had found. He followed Brenan into the clearing and both men dropped their burdens and got to work.

""""""""""

By late morning the damage to the camp had been fully assessed, the tent was a total loss. There were thin rips from the sharp hooves of the bison all over it. Many of the sleeping furs and most of their clothes were in the same shape, some worse than others. Tressie's medicine pouch was trashed, most of the individual packets of herbs and medicines had broken open and the bottom of the pouch was covered with a colorful mixture of powders and broken leaves.

Etra and Aba put together a light meal of traveling foods, and Tulie went back to the river bank and pulled up some of the wide leafed tall grass that grew in the river bottom near the shore. She brought it up to the fire and sat down and cut the strands apart, and started weaving a small basket. The children stayed huddled together at the fire on either side of the Mog-ur.

The men tried to sort out what was left of their weapons, most of the spear shafts were broken but the flint tips were salvageable.

Branag and Barzec walked through the trees looking for the right size limbs to harvest. Locating a few within reach, they pulled their small hand axes and started chopping.

""""""""""

"Well, I guess its ready," Brenan said, looking over the camp site.

The tent was completely provisioned and the fire place loaded and prepared, ready to light. On each side of the front entrance of the tent, a large group of mixed flowers stuck out from a small hole in the ground.

"It's a wonderful site, Brenan. Latie will be thrilled." Vincavec said, slightly envious of the happy young couple. One day, he thought, one day I will find a woman to make a hearth with-maybe I will bring her here.

"Thanks," Brenan said, looking over the camp again, very pleased with the results. "What is it you are wanting to find out here?"

"Well, what I seek we are most likely to find on the other side of the river," he said with a grin. "You up for a swim?"

Brenan nodded, and followed him over to the river bank. They walked along the rocky shoreline until they came to the place where the river narrowed. The water was swift here and looked deep.

"If we swim across here, the current will carry us to that outcrop of rock over there," Vincavec pointed to a rocky point jutting out into the water. "I want to explore the cliffs."

"All right, but I'm going to throw a couple of spears across so we'll have some protection over there."

"Good idea," Vincavec said as he started to pull off his clothes.

Brenan reared back and threw his spear over the narrow water way, the spear stuck into the ground on the far side with plenty of room to spare. He took Vincavec's spear from him and threw it across also.

Vincavec set the small pile of clothes on top of a short rock, and stepped into the cold, rushing water. It took him a few moments to catch his breath, and Brenan hopped in beside him. Vincavec took a step forward , then pushed off into the water. He pulled against the powerful current and was sucked out into the river quickly. The swift water pulled him toward the far bank and he kicked hard, aiming at the rocky outcrop.

Brenan followed him and watched as he easily reached the rocky peninsula with the aid of the swift current. He felt his knee touch a rock and he stood up in the cold shallow water just behind Vincavec. They waded carefully over the loose rocks and up onto the gravelly side of the cliff.

It took them a little while to reach the level ground at the base of the rise. Brenan retrieved their spears, and they looked for the easiest way up the rocky cliff. Vincavec led them up the craggy rise, walking slowly and carefully through the large loose stones.

Vincavec picked his way along a solid ridge of stone that rose half way up the rocky cliff. It was very narrow in places, and they had to get around a small tree that grew out of a crack in the wall of rock to their left. Beyond the tree, a small cave came into view a few steps higher up the wall in the shadows. To the right of the cave entrance, a flat trail wound up and out of their line of sight, disappearing up the cliff. The trail was plenty wide enough to walk up the side of the steep rise with ease, or so it seemed.

""""""""""

Ludeg led the travelers on a path parallel to the river, up away from the bank. They stuck close together, the men all well armed and alert. The women carried the bulk of the supplies, there was a lot less to carry today. Having salvaged what they could, most of the damaged clothing and the ragged tent was left behind.

The day was hot and muggy with higher humidity than usual. Sweat fell from them all in rivers as they walked at a fairly rapid pace.

The huge bison herd was gone, the few stragglers left from the stampede were edgy and skittish. They stuck together in small groups of four to six in each, very wary and alert. They picked at the scarce remains of the once abundant foods of the plains.

The wide path of destruction from the stampede was near total. The grasses and weeds of the steppes were completely flattened, and the earth was left exposed, raw, and bare. None of the short bushes were left, no sign of their existence remained. The dust rose up from the naked ground on the soft breeze, creating a light brown cloud that obscured vision and made normal breathing difficult.

They trudged on.

""""""""""

The smell of foods permeated the entire camp area. Succulent aromas of a large haunch of roasting rhinoceros, the delicate scent of vegetable stew, and slow cooking slabs of grain cakes simmered on the flat rock. Small wisps of smoke escaped from cracks in the dirt covering the top of the ground oven, the smell of the megaceros meat slowly cooking inside rose up in tantalizing whiffs of temptation.

The camp women were everywhere at once. Preparing dishes of all kinds, washing freshly gathered fruits and nuts, and supervising the placement of additional logs for seating.

Children scampered in and out of the cooking area, snitching small foods and running away with their treasures.

Vincavec was at the back of the lodge in the new Mammoth Hearth. He was huddled over an assortment of bowls and pouches, sitting on the ground near the rear wall. Facing the rock shelf that was set up against the rear wall, he had his back to the rest of the lodge. To his left, a sleeping fur covered something large enough to make a sizable lump on the floor.

He opened a pouch of amber colored ground powder and poured a bit into the palm of his hand. Setting the pouch back on the ground, he spread the powder out with his finger judging the amount before pouring it into an ornately carved wooden bowl.

Vincavec opened another small packet, leaning over to sniff the contents.

""""""""""

Ludeg stopped the procession seeing something unusual far out in front of them. He left Barzec and Troog at the front of the band of weary travelers, and he and Rug went on to investigate.

Those left behind took the rare opportunity to drop their packs, get drinks, and rest. The men stayed on guard, and spread out to surround the women and children.

Rug reached his arm out across Ludeg's chest, stopping him in his tracks. He pointed to the ground with wide eyes, lion tracks-a lot of them. Ludeg examined the tracks, then the men walked slowly forward again.

Up ahead of them the light straw colored lumps on the ground came slowly into focus through the light brown, blowing dust. It was a large pride of cave lions feasting on multiple kills. Two lioness sentries flanked the pride as it gorged.

Ludeg and Rug retreated, backing away from the lions carefully. As their vision of the pride blurred through the dusty breeze, they turned and trotted back to the others.

"We will have to cut to the west," Ludeg told them. "A pride of lions with fresh kills are straight out in front of us."

"Is that what caused the stampede?" Tulie asked.

"Probably."

"From here if we go west, we will lose more time getting back to the Aurochs Camp." Branag said as he looked out in front of them, eyes searching for the lion pride in vain.

"We can skirt the pride, then cut back southeast," Ludeg explained. "It won't take too much extra time that way."

Rug looked to the Mog-ur and signed, 'The lions are many, we must go far around them.'

Mog-ur looked to the rest of his people, and passed on Rugs words. Then he added, 'These people of the Others are being cautious for the sake of you women and children, it is a wise choice they have made. Lud-dak has said we will arrive at their first camp in only two more days.'

""""""""""

"We are gathered here to honor Mut, and to dedicate this wonderful lodge in Her honor." Vincavec stood between the fire pit and the new lodge as he addressed the rest of his camp members and the guests. He held the ornate speaking staff firmly in his right hand. Averie stood beside him, the smile on her face showed her pride of their combined accomplishments.

"We also honor our guests, the Amber Camp-we welcome you all. This camp would not have been possible if not for the selfless presence and help of the Lion Camp and the Aurochs Camp. In fact, we may not be here at all if they had not come to warn us of the impending disaster caused by the renegade camps from the west."

Vincavec paused, looking directly at Talut who stood beside Brenan and Latie. He bowed slightly from the waist and held it, giving Talut the honor publicly. He looked back over the assembled group and continued.

"The feast we are about to enjoy is but the first portion of our celebration, let us partake of the bounty of the Mother and remember our fallen Mamutoi brethren, the Wolf Camp. We indulge in this feast in their memory as well as our own celebration."

The combined camps were silent for a moment, thinking of the Wolf Camp, and of the danger they had all faced in kind.

Talut finally broke the silence, "Let's eat!"

""""""""""

Darkness encroached. The travelers were weary, trudging on one labored step at a time. Lack of sleep from the night before took its toll on them all. The two children had to be carried for most of the day, adding to the fatigue of the adults who took turns carrying them.

There was no cover of any kind as far as they could see. The steppes seemed endless out in front of them. They had finally passed on through the area decimated by the destruction of the stampede, and the grasses and short weeds were beginning to get back to normal.

All the vegetation around them was still short and sparse, having been in the path of the huge bison herd and eaten down almost to ground level in most places. Dung was everywhere, and the noxious gasses that wafted up from the piles made them all a little light headed, contributing to their fatigue.

Ludeg and Tulie split up and directed the camp efforts to set up for the night. They would be sleeping out in the open, on the ground with only their damaged sleeping furs and a small fire.

The men would stand watch all night in shifts. The women put together a small meal made from the last of the traveling foods. Water was in short supply, they would need to cut back toward the river in the morning to replenish their stores.

A herd of huge horned megaceros grazed out in front of them in the distance.

The pride of lions was far behind them.

The sky was clear, the moon bright in a back drop of sparkling stars.

The cackling of hyenas from the north was heard off and on. They were a long, long way away.

""""""""""

The feast was a smashing success. Talut ate more platters of food than he could count, and he sat on a log in a state of gorged bliss beside many who felt exactly the same way.

The Amber Camp had brought two skins of wine with them, and it was poured generously after the meal. The mood was festive and light, the Amber Camp members were duly impressed with the new lodge.

Brenan followed Jozen around the west side of the lodge, into the darkness.

Jozen lit a small fire that he had prepared earlier in the day a few feet from the side wall of the lodge. He picked up a skin wrapped package from the ground as he stepped away from the fire.

"Vincavec and I put this together for you, knowing that you didn't bring anything with you that would be appropriate to be mated in." Jozen looked down at the bundle and then held it out to Brenan.

Brenan pulled the loose flap off the top, and picked up the tunic. He held it out in front of him, admiring the simple elegant bead work. The tunic was a light tan color with fringe across the top of the shoulders. The bead work was mostly white and in the subtle pattern of a star burst with long fingers pointing out in all directions. The pants were a slightly darker color of the same base shade, with no added adornment.

"I don't know what to say, Jozen," Brenan began, his eyes wide in appreciation. "This is beautiful, thank you."

Jozen smiled, glad he liked their gift.

"You had best put it on, your matrimonial is set to begin soon after the dedication ceremony."

""""""""""

Ludeg walked the perimeter alone. He didn't trust himself to sit down, if he stopped he would fall asleep for sure. Ludeg was tired to the bone, he had little sleep from the night before, and only a partial nights sleep the night before that.

His tired mind wandered over the numerous events of the long end of winter and of the spring. He never would have believed the multitude of strange happenings that he had seen if he hadn't been there himself.

Ludeg worried about Talut going on to the summer meeting, wondering how the other Mamutoi camps would react to the news of the demise of so many of their own people. How they died, and why. In his heart he knew that he and Branag should be there to help and support him. What if he needs us and we are not there, he wondered again, what will he do?

He shook his head and looked out into the darkness, seeing nothing. Ludeg walked back over to the fire to start another round.

""""""""""

The people were all seated on the logs that had been moved into a roughly shaped semi circle in front of the new lodge. The fire had been freshly fueled and cast a brilliant light on the front of the lodge with its bright, dancing flames.

The crowd of people talked among themselves creating a low rumbling sound.

Brenan sat to the far east side wearing his striking new clothes and searched for Latie, he couldn't see her anywhere. He knew that she would not be sitting with him for the dedication ceremony, but he was getting butterflies in his very full stomach with the worry and anxiety of not seeing her at all. He looked around the seated group of people again, with no positive results.

A hush fell over them as Vincavec stepped out of the lodge. The speaking staff was planted firmly into the ground to his left, just outside the lodge entrance. He wore a bright red loin cloth, and the rest of his naked body was painted in solid black circles and triangles over a stark white background. The white was so bright he seemed to almost shimmer and glow in the flickering fire light.

In his hands held strongly in front of him, he carried a large object covered with a dark colored, furry hide.

"In the name of Mut, the Mother of us all," he began, his voice strong and he spoke the words with an almost musical cadence. "We honor You as You have honored us. Giving us the fruits of Your bountiful harvest. The animals that provide us with food and clothing. The plants and fruits for us to eat-You have given us life, and we are grateful."

The camp chanted his last words after him. "We are grateful."

"We present You with the fruits of our labor, this magnificent lodge inside of which we can feel Your presence. This labor of love that our friends and neighbors have helped us to build. They helped us to take the materials that You provided us with and turned them into this wonderful home. For this, we are grateful."

"We are grateful."

"We dedicate this lodge to You in Your service. We vow to live as You have shown us, loving and protecting these lands-our home lands." Vincavec paused for effect, then ripped the fur covering off the object he held out in front of him.

The crowd murmured loudly in instant astonishment as Vincavec raised the object over his head strongly. He held a glistening white skull of the cave bear.

"We of the Cave Bear Camp of the Mamutoi salute You!"

The murmur grew quickly into a stunned roar. Vincavec stood proudly and defiantly in front of the new lodge, holding the stark white cave bear skull strongly over his head. The image of the painted man with his heavily tattooed face in the flickering light of the fire was almost supernatural-and very powerful.

Talut stood up and walked up in front of Vincavec, his huge body garnered a lot of attention as he stopped and bowed at the waist. When he straightened up he spoke out in a loud, firm voice.

"Welcome to the Cave Bear Camp of the Mamutoi!"

The logs were quickly emptied of people who got up and talked excitedly among themselves.

Marec and Ginie approached Vincavec and also offered their official welcome as leaders of the Amber Camp. Ginie extended her hands out to Averie who stood beside Vincavec. Averie took them into her own and then pulled Ginie into a close, affectionate hug.

Talut looked to Vincavec, "Would you like help to place the camp skull into its rightful place?"

Vincavec nodded, beyond Talut the crowd roar had run its course for the most part. Normal noise levels of a gathering this large were still prominent in the background. The discussions of this unexpected pronouncement would continue on for days.

"Yes, I think the shock has sufficiently worn off now," Vincavec said with a huge grin.

The surprise he had sprung on his own camp as well as the visitors had met all his expectations, perhaps even surpassed them. He was satisfied, his natural flair for the dramatic had worked to perfection. Only Talut, Brenan, and Averie had known of his intentions-and it had showed.

Talut took the heavy white skull from him and reached it up as far as he could to set it in front of the intersection of the mammoth tusk cross members. He positioned it onto the top of the heavy wood cross brace that ran between the tusks. Talut pushed it on top of the round beam, and pushed the back of the skull into a small niche left for this purpose. It would be securely fastened down later.

Brenan wandered around looking for Latie. His frustration was growing, as were his newfound insecurities. He had enjoyed briefly the stunned outburst of the mixed audience, Vincavec had certainly gotten the reaction he had wanted. Where is that woman, he mused, are we going to be mated or not? He continued his search, a nervous smile on his face.

The low pitched drum beat started out innocuously enough, most people not hearing its beginning rhythms. As the volume increased, the cadence of the beat started emphasizing every third repetition. The rhythm and accented cadence gave the feeling that something was coming toward them.

Brenan heard the drum and paused, looking up to the lodge entrance. Vincavec stood at the center of the entrance flanked by Marec and Ginie on one side and Talut and Ravanar, the Amber Camp Mamut on the other. The crowd in front of him was thinning and returning to their seats on the logs. Brenan jumped as Jozen took his arm unexpectedly from behind.

"Come with me," he said leading Brenan up to the assembled camp leaders.

Brenan followed Jozen and took his place to the left side of the leaders, facing them. The tension smothered him and he found it suddenly hard to breath. Brenan's palms grew sweaty as he looked up into Talut's face, and Talut gave him a stern and imposing look that made Brenan wince involuntarily. Only the sparkle in Talut's deep green eyes gave Brenan any hope that nothing was wrong. He felt overwhelmed, and almost helpless.

"Brenan of the Mamutoi, please step forward." Vincavec's voice was strong and resonated through the night air with authority.

As Brenan stepped forward, he caught movement from his right and turned his head slightly to see Latie walking toward him flanked by Stolie and Regan. His knees grew weak at the very sight of her, and his anxiety washed off his shoulders immediately.

The brilliant orange tunic almost glowed, the sunset design accented in the dark beads shimmered in the outline of the yellow sun pattern. She carried a bouquet of freshly cut mixed flowers and had a small, delicate wreath of intertwined smaller flowers around the center of her forehead. Her red hair glistened in the firelight, and her brilliant green eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to overflow.

Brenan was mesmerized at her regal appearance, his own eyes tearing up as the love he felt for her all came to the surface in an emotional rush. She walked slowly and gracefully toward him, her tender smile was for Brenan alone. The starkness of her red hair falling over the orange tunic of nearly the same color in wavy splendor accented the young woman's beauty.

Latie was pleasantly surprised at the light colored tunic Brenan wore, she had never seen him more handsome and appealing. Her heart swelled with her love for him, her man.

The drumbeat increased in volume as Latie approached the assembly. A few steps from Talut, Regan and Stolie stopped as Latie continued on to within arms reach of him. She stopped a few feet to the side of the leaders, and the drumbeat faded out behind her.

Silence swallowed the entire camp for a long, eerie moment, the crackling of the fire was the only sound to be heard.

"Latie of the Mamutoi, please step forward." Talut's eyes shown with pride as Vincavec beckoned her.

"We are called here to witness the mating of two of our own," Vincavec began, his droning voice carrying easily in the quiet of the camp as all attention was now focused on the spectacle before them. "Let the union of this couple, these cherished Mamutoi young people, happen here on this newly dedicated and sanctioned ground."

"Brenan, born to Priva, first healer, and Bremac, first flint worker of the Wolf Hearth of the Lynx Camp of the Mamutoi. Is it your wish to take this woman into the sacred bonds of the matrimonial?"

"This is my wish," Brenan answered, his voice sounding hoarse to him as the words came out, almost as if they were spoken by someone else.

"Latie, born to Nezzie, keeper of the hearth, and Talut, co-leader of the Lion Hearth of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. Is it your wish to take this man into the sacred bonds of the matrimonial?" Vincavec could not suppress a smile at the stunning beauty of the shapely young woman.

"This is my most fervent wish." Latie said with sparkling eyes full of tears.

"Who will speak for this couple? What benefit will they be to the Lion Camp and to the Mamutoi people?"

Talut took a step forward, and spoke in his usual booming voice. "I will speak for this couple. As co-leader of the Lion Camp, and after discussing this matter extensively with my co-leader Tulie, of the Aurochs Hearth of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi-I speak with her voice as well." Talut paused to gaze proudly at the attractive young couple for a moment, then went on.

"Brenan and Latie offer many skills. As Mamut, Latie has promised to serve Mut and the Lion Camp in all things spiritual. Having been trained by Old Mamut himself, her skills have already proven to be of great service to the Lion Camp, and to the Mamutoi people as well. With the child she carries, Latie also has the opportunity to bring forth new life to the Mammoth Hearth, to the Lion Camp, and to the Mamutoi people." Talut turned his gaze to Brenan, and continued.

"Brenan has shown that he is a skilled hunter and provider. With the training he received from Travec, the Mamut of the Lynx Camp of the Mamutoi-he has shown remarkable skills and abilities in matters concerning the spirit world. Old Mamut himself attested to this before he left us to go on to the spirit world." A huge tear fell down his cheek as Talut mentioned the name of Mamut. "With the training he received from Priva, first healer of the Lynx Camp of the Mamutoi, he has shown himself to be skilled in the healing arts and magic. Brenan has also proved to be a fine worker of the stone, having learned well the skills of the man of his hearth, Bremac, first flint worker of the Lynx Camp."

Talut stepped back one step, and took a deep breath and smiled at the young couple. "The Lion Camp welcomes this union, and this couple of high status." His pride was plainly evident.

"Brenan, do you promise to provide for this woman, to care for her children, and to love and protect her for the rest of your days?" Vincavec asked, looking deep into the young mans eyes.

"This will be my honor, it is all I have ever wanted." Brenan's voice cracked with the emotion that threatened to overflow. Latie beamed up at him, lightening his anxiety considerably.

Vincavec turned to Latie, his eyes softening, and continued.

"Latie, do you promise to provide this man with a hearth, give to him your children, and to love him for all your days?"

"This I promise to do, for he is the love of my life." Latie smiled up at her man, tears spilling out from the sides of her eyes.

Vincavec looked out onto the gathering, seeing the wet eyes of most of the women in attendance.

"People of the Mamutoi, you have witnessed the vows of the matrimonial between this young couple. Will you accept them as a couple of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi?"

A roar of approval resounded, along with the customary slapping of thighs. Talut's booming voice could be heard above all others, tears streaming down his beaming face and into his bushy beard with no hint of shame.

"I present to you, Latie and Brenan. Mamut and first healer of the Mammoth Hearth of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi." Vincavec held his arms out in welcome. He stepped forward and kissed Latie on the cheek and gave her a hug. He hugged Brenan and whispered in his ear before he stepped back. "You are a lucky man."

Talut was next to welcome the couple, first kissing Laties cheek as tradition demanded, then picking her up in a full hug and spinning her around in a show of his boundless love. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she whispered to him. "I am the luckiest woman alive."

Talut lost all emotional control, he sobbed as he squeezed the daughter of his hearth, and his heart tightly to his chest.

Brenan watched them sobbing together, and a pang of homesickness wracked him. I wish that Priva and Bremac could have been here, he thought with longing. Nezzie too. A sudden flush of warmth enveloped him, and he could almost feel Old Mamut's spindly arms wrapping around him, his tears spilled as the voice came back into his head, so clearly. 'Take care of my daughter, Brenan.'

This was easily the happiest moment in Brenan's young life.

""""""""""

Green Eye stood tall at the bottom of the gently sloping valley, his head held high and his sensitive nose testing the scents riding on the top of the breeze. Nothing out of the usual, normal animal smells and nothing more. He trotted off to the north leisurely and quietly. The feelings of lethargy finally beginning to leave him from his recent gorging. Green Eye had slept most of the last few days.

He was restless without reason, and decided to move on from this area.

""""""""""

Latie was never more in her element than when she was receiving the congratulations of all the adults present. She absolutely glowed, the total happiness and the stunning new tunic accented her beauty from within.

Brenan stayed beside her as they all filed past them greeting the newly mated couple, enduring the accolades with as much patience as he could muster. He was mentally tired, the anxiety he had felt before finally seeing Latie prior to the ceremony had worn him out. The intense feelings he had been dealing with the last hours before the actual mating were foreign to him, and very exhausting.

After a while the crowd surrounding the young couple thinned enough for Brenan to breath more normally. He slowly regained his composure as Talut and Vincavec were the last ones left with them. Ravanar came up to join them, and he and Vincavec took Latie back into the rear of the lodge. Brenan and Talut followed them.

Brenan slipped away from the crowd at the rear of the new lodge. Vincavec and Latie were in the midst of a discussion with Ravanar inside the boundaries of the Mammoth Hearth. He felt that it might be a while before he was missed.

The lodge was filled with people, admiring the new dwelling and looking to stake out their sleeping places for the night. Brenan made his way through the cluster of people in the main cooking hearth and walked through the lodge entrance.

Another loose group of people hung out between the fire and the lodge, Brenan walked around them in the shadows and went into the tent. At the back of the tent he uncovered the back pack he had provisioned and hidden under the pile of sleeping furs earlier in the day. He went to the center of the tent and pulled his scabbard of short spears and his spear thrower that hung off a peg from the center support post.

Brenan also picked up a long throwing spear from a stack of them that leaned against the cross bar tied to the top of the pole. He set it against the outer tent wall, and surveyed the sleeping area in front of him.

Leaning over, he rearranged the sleeping furs into a comfortable soft bed, and set the back pack and bundle of supplies between the furs and the tent entrance. He went to the back of the tent and picked up a small basket from a secluded spot in the midst of a pile of bundled skins. Taking the basket back to the sleeping furs, he reached in and pulled a hand full of fresh cut flowers from inside and sprinkled them over the furs. By the time the basket was empty, the furs were covered with the brightly colored wild flowers.

Brenan took dried wood from a pile near the fire place, setting it near the blackened pit. Carefully arranging the materials in place, he had it ready to light in no time.

It was ready, he thought to himself as he stood up and looked over the sweet smelling sleeping place. He turned and left the tent and walked back through the people outside and back into the lodge.

Brenan walked through the entrance area and down the paved center isle, hearing the sounds of the drums beginning from the rear. The drumbeat resonated through the entire lodge, echoing off the earthen walls and beckoning them all to the rear of the dwelling with their enticing rhythms. The crowd of people slowed Brenan's progress as they all made their way back to the Mammoth Hearth slowly. The drums were loud enough to draw in those that were still outside the structure.

Vincavec stood in front of the Mammoth Hearth fireplace flanked by Latie and Ravanar. He held two small bowls in his hands.

Jozen and Tranec, a man from the Amber Camp sat off to the side playing the drums made from two different sized pelvic bones wrapped with thin skins pulled tightly over them. Next to them, Tranec's mate Suzzie began a soft eerie melody on a thin hollow reed that made the sounds of a hoarse, high pitched whistle.

The crowd gathered close and quieted as the music gradually increased in volume. It created an exotic mood in them all as they listened.

Vincavec held the two bowls out in front of him, and spoke strongly. "Will the mothers of all the children present please come forward."

The women who had children all stepped toward him as he continued. "Take this and give the younger children one swallow, and the older children two swallows." Vincavec handed the bowls to the closest two women.

They turned and gathered the children to do as they were asked.

"Tonight we celebrate the dedication of the new Cave Bear Camp lodge with a traditional Mothers ceremony."

A murmur went through the crowd at Vincavec's words, and the mood began to change as Latie and Ravanar held up two large bowls. Though somewhat expected, it still heightened their excitement to hear the proclamation.

The drumbeat quickened, the rhythms increasing in both speed and volume. The crowd felt the change from deep within them and men and women alike began to sway with the music.

Latie and Ravanar turned to face Vincavec, and he took the bowl from Latie first and took a swallow. He handed the bowl back to her and took the bowl from Ravanar and took a swallow from this bowl also. Latie and Ravanar both took a drink from their own bowls, then exchanged them and took a swallow each from the new bowls.

The crowd encroached the pair of mamuts, taking a swallow from each bowl and moving on. This procession took a good deal of time before Brenan took his portion of the elixirs at the tail end of the line.

The effects of the potion given to the children had produced the desired results. They were laid out in the front of the lodge to sleep in an area that had been prepared for them.

All the interior fires were stoked and burned brightly, lighting the lodge well. The crowds gathered around the different fireplaces, leaving room immediately surrounding the hot flames.

Vincavec hopped out into the clearing of the Mammoth Hearth fire and began to dance around the flames. His painted body shimmered in the fire light, and an Amber Camp woman, Darcie doffed her shirt and joined him in his dance.

As the elixirs began taking their effect, more and more people dropped their clothing inside the warm lodge and joined in, dancing at the various fires. The dance moves grew increasingly provocative as the night wore on.

Brenan and Latie danced together at the Mammoth Hearth fire. Unlike most of the others, they danced closely together and their moves were much slower than the others. Latie reached up and took the sides of his face in her hands, pulling his face down to hers for a long, lingering kiss. Brenan responded in kind, caressing the soft orange tunic as he held her body close.

"I want to be alone with you," Latie whispered in his ear, and smiled up at him.

Brenan was feeling the combined effects of the mind altering potions, and the mesmerizing sparkle in his new mates green eyes. He melted at the thought of Latie being his mate, the love he had for her causing his heart to swell. Taking her hand, he led her away from the fire and toward one of the rear side rooms.

The young couple had to step around three people in a romantic tangle of bodies, entwined in a writhing nude pile on the soft ground. Another couple were honoring the Mother just inside the side room and Brenan walked around them to the side entrance.

The night air was cool and brisk, and Brenan put his arm around Laties waist and walked them to the fire in front of the tent. He stopped and pulled a small stick from the outer edge of the flames. Using it as a torch, he led Latie inside the tent. Brenan used the burning stick to light the prepared materials in the fire pit, and heard Latie gasp as the growing fire lit the tent.

"Brenan, this is all so beautiful," she said looking at the flower covered sleeping furs through tear stained eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you are, my mate."

Latie reached up and embraced him, pressing her body against his. He could feel the swell of her breasts against his chest and it excited him considerably, his manhood swelling at her touch. He leaned down to kiss her, and squeezed her body even more tightly to his own.

Latie felt the passions within her rising, she felt that she would burst with the intensity of her love for this man. Her man.

""""""""""

Green Eye wandered through the moonlit night. The night sounds were normal enough, nothing in particular garnering his interest. He paused to look around at the rustling sounds of a pair of rabbits scampering away from him off to his left. Lifting his head up, he caught the scent of the escaping rabbits. He turned north, and trotted off into the darkness.

""""""""""

Crag walked the perimeter of the camp in the darkness. He held his prized flint tipped throwing spear loose in his hands. He loved the feel of the finely crafted weapon in his callused hand. It had been quiet for his whole watch, and he had plenty of time to think.

Things were so different now, he pondered, this place they were going to-this camp of the Others. What more will change withing the strict social structure of the Clan, what traditions will be cast aside next? These questions wracked his mind, and only one thought kept him optimistic. The incredible power of the throwing spear, if the uncertainties of the future overwhelmed him this one aspect of change gave him hope.

The throwing spear changed everything he had ever known about hunting and providing for his Clan. Every aspect of this new weapon was good, better than anything he had known before, despite tradition. Was it possible for other changes to be like this?

""""""""""

Brenan looked down at Laties lovely face in the darkness as she slept, her hair was disheveled and fell in waves all over. He slipped out from under the furs and dressed quietly. Filling a small basket with water and herbs for a morning tea, he added several ingredients from his medicine pouch to nullify the dull ache in his head. Brenan went outside to the fire. It had burned down to little more than a coal bed, and he refueled it from the pile near the tent.

What a glorious night, he thought, thinking back to the ceremony-and beyond. The tenderness and passion of their love making had even surpassed the first time they had been together, a moment that Brenan would never forget. I am mated now, the first healer of the Mammoth Hearth of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. It had a nice ring to it, a wave of love and pride washed over him at the thought.

Brenan fished out enough cooking stones to steep the tea, and took it back inside the tent. He poured two cups, then stretched out next to Latie, nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck. She wriggled a little as he kissed the side of her lips, his hand holding her upper body as she tried to turn away from him in her sleep. He kissed her lips again and was rewarded with a stunning smile and sparkling green eyes.

"Good morning, my mate," Brenan whispered to her.

Latie smiled at the sound of being called his mate, and she whispered in return. "Good morning, man of my hearth."

"I have tea ready, it will also help the ache in your head. I would like to get away from here before everyone else wakes up."

Her smile melted him completely, "Great idea, and thank you, first healer."

They finished their tea and packed up the sleeping furs as the medicinal tea worked its magic on their aching heads. Brenan had already packed up everything necessary for their three day matrimonial seclusion in two back packs the day before. He slung his scabbard of short spears over his shoulder, grabbed his long throwing spear and led Latie out of the tent.

They walked through the dark camp, the light glow of the sunrise just beginning to show off to the far east. Brenan followed the trail down to the river with Latie at his side, holding his hand.

""""""""""

Green Eye came to the edge of a low rising rock cliff and stopped. He looked out into the darkness and yawned, he had traveled all night and was tired.

Walking up the gently rising rock ledge, he saw a patch of briars a little way over to his left on the slope of the hillside. Green Eye headed toward it and sniffed it over good when he got there.

The dawn was breaking behind him, and the briar patch looked thick enough to block the sun. He hunched down and crawled into a small clear spot in the middle of the briar. It smelled strongly of red deer, and the ground showed signs that he had bed down here recently-and often. Green Eye turned around in a tight circle, then lay down to sleep.

""""""""""

Talut yawned and rolled over. He grimaced at the movement that caused his head to pound. He sat up and dropped his head down to his hairy chest with his eyes tightly closed against the pain in his head. That elixir is worse than my bouza for the morning after sickness, he thought, what possessed me to take a double dose?

When he gave up and finally opened his eyes, he discovered that he was naked, and more importantly he had an urgent need to pass his water. Talut tried to stand slowly, but he felt himself starting to lose his balance and lurched the rest of the way up to his feet. His huge body swayed, and as he corrected his balance a sharp pain exploded inside his head. He reached up and took both sides of his head in his strong hands and squeezed, the pain shot through him in sharp pangs. Ooohhh, I won't do that again, he thought groggily, pulling his hands away as if they were defiled.

Talut looked down to the dirt and rock floor around him, nude bodies, scattered garments-what a mess. He didn't see any clothing that looked like his own, and the need in his swollen bladder had only worsened since he stood up. Stepping around a gaggle of sprawled arms and legs, Talut walked on shaky legs to the rear west side room. He stepped over Ravanar's prone body and into the room where he walked around two entwined women whose faces were covered with their loose hair and on toward the side exit.

The early morning sun was shining into his face as Talut pulled aside the heavy bison skin flap, he closed his eyes quickly against the harsh brightness. When he closed his eyes, he felt his balance falter and his body swayed to his left. Forcing his eyes open, he straightened up and staggered out into the open air. His manhood had swelled at the constant effort to hold back his impending need, bobbing along as he walked on with the herky-jerky steps of a man who had drank too much bouza.

Talut made his way to the base of the hillside, and unable to hold back his water for even one more step, he let loose. His stream shot up and out in front of him through his erect member, steam coming off the high arcing urine in the cool morning air. Goose bumps covered his hairy, naked body. Talut took a step back as the puddle from his stream worked its way down the incline and toward his feet.

Though he wondered if it would ever end, he eventually finished expelling his water, three back steps later. Talut's eyes squinted nearly shut at the light that seemed to increase the deep throbbing in his head. He walked slowly back to the lodge, his swollen manhood sagging slowly back to its normally large size, flopping off his thighs leaving small spots of wetness.

Entering the lodge, he made his way through the side room and on into the main open area. Talut wandered around looking for the clothing he had dropped somewhere, sometime during the night before. Stepping around prone bodies in singles, pairs, and threesomes, he saw no sign of any tunic or leggings that even remotely resembled his own.

Talut grew weary of the search rather quickly, and sat down on the edge of a raised bed platform in the visitor section of the Mammoth Hearth. The platform was occupied by Regan, sprawled out partially covered by a reindeer fur. Through his foggy head, he tried to remember the ingredients of Ayla's morning after healing tea. Concentrating only increased his painful throbbing. He looked down and saw Regan's bare legs protruding from under the fur. It came to him suddenly, out of the blue-Vincavec! Vincavec will know how to make a pain numbing potion for my head.

He stood up on shaky legs and looked out over the mass of bodies trying to locate the lone painted one. As he walked around the lodge, he spied one leg of a set of leggings that looked familiar. It was sticking out from under the shapely butt of a woman lying on her side next to Jozen and another man he didn't recognize from seeing only his hairy backside. Talut would never be able to remove his leggings without disturbing the sleeping woman, so he went on.

A moan from his left gave Talut pause, and he looked for the source of the sound. He couldn't tell who it was, but neither body was painted so he continued on in his search. A little way inside the east side room he found Vincavec. He was in the middle of a pile of four bodies, two women and one other man. All four bodies were smeared with black and white paint.

Talut reached out with an unsteady foot and touched Vincavec's protruding thigh, nudging him. Getting no response, he nudged him a little harder.

"Vinc, Vincavec wake up," Talut's voice was a course whisper. "Vincavec-wake up."

A groan escaped his lips, and one eye cracked open into a squint. Vincavec moaned again as he realized it was morning.

"Talut, tell me it's not morning already," he said in a soft, cracking voice as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly again.

"It's morning, and you need to fix us some morning after potion-my head is throbbing."

"Do you think you are the only one with an aching head?"

"No, but I do know that since you caused this-you need to fix it," Talut said with a little more feeling.

"Help me up."

""""""""""

Latie had her eyes closed as Brenan led her up to the semi-circle of willows. When he got them into proper position to see the entire serene camp, he told her to open her eyes.

"Oh Brenan, this is perfect!" Latie stared at the beautiful camp site, the flowers adorning the front of the tent so gracefully. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her happiness was unmistakable.

When she let him go, Brenan slipped the back pack and scabbard of spears off his back and pulled Laties pack off also, dropping them all to the ground. He looked into her vibrant green eyes and grabbed her, picking her up and carried her to the front of the tent. Latie giggled like the young, newly mated woman that she was. She reached out and pulled the tent flap out of their way, and Brenan knelt and set her down just inside the tent.

"I'll be back," he said and turned to gather their packs and bring them up close to the tent. Brenan stopped and lit the fire just in front of the tent, and pulled the tent flap open. As he knelt to crawl inside, he froze. Latie was leaning back on a pile of furs with her long red hair loose and falling down off her shoulders in waves, staring at him with a sultry, seductive look on her face. She was nude.

Brenan felt an instant swelling inside his leggings. She was the absolute manifestation of all his dreams, all his desires. Everything he had ever hoped for, longed for, wanted, was right there in front of him. A sizeable lump developed in his throat as he crawled inside the tent and then simply stared at his gorgeous woman.

"Come to me, my beloved mate," Latie said in a seductive whisper.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Branag led the line of travelers diagonally across the flat lands of the steppes walking south, southwest. Branag had the boy, Brug riding contentedly on his shoulders, his short little spear loose in his hand as always. Brug's deep brown eyes were everywhere, he loved the view from being so high up, as well as the feeling of companionship he felt with Branag.

They had left the relative safety of walking along the river bank and had cut toward the low hills that bordered the steppes to the southwest.

The mid morning sun was hot in a cloudless sky, and a light breeze blew from behind them. Dust devils sprung up and danced through the patches of bare dirt. They kicked up thin spirals of light brown twisting clouds that dissipated almost as quickly as they appeared.

Scattered small groups of aurochs dotted the land out in front of them. Collectively, there were a lot of the cattle spread out over the steppes.

Most were maternal family groups of adult females and their young, numbering anywhere from six to ten each. The calves were much more rambunctious and adventurous than the sedate adults. They ran around chasing each other, staging mock fights, and generally wandering only far enough away to be able to return quickly if any warning bellow came from the adults.

Several smaller groups made up of unrelated male young adults and even younger adolescents hung around the females at a discreet distance. There were also a very few large older bulls that were well past their prime. These groups usually numbered from four to eight in each.

The older, more mature dominant bulls kept mostly to themselves, though they tended to keep the bands of females well within their sight. They kept up a constant watch for predators, and were well aware of the humans that came toward them slowly.

The dominant males also knew of the pack of hyenas off to their east, the roaming lynx to the southeast, and the single dirk toothed tiger that had shadowed them for the last half moon from the south. The tiger had already killed one calf, many days ago.

Tulie noticed that a few of the women were beginning to tire, they had started out just before dawn. She tried to judge the distance to the edge of the steppes, and the short rolling hills beyond. Her best guess was that they would reach the hills by sunset or soon after. Tulie would call for them to stop for their mid day meal a little early to give them all a needed rest.

Mog-ur walked just behind Tressie and Etra, he was surprised at how little discomfort his chest had caused him thus far. Mog-ur knew that the wound he suffered should have been fatal, and yet the medicine woman of the Others had successfully treated and healed him. This gave him hope that if Tress-ee could train Etra even in only the very basics, his Clan would have adequate care. Etra was a smart woman, he thought, if anyone can learn the healing magic without the memories, she can. I wonder if there was ever a medicine woman among Etra's direct ancestors, Mog-ur's active mind continued rambling. He pondered this new thought further as he walked on behind the pair of women that were so different.

""""""""""

Latie splashed Brenan from behind as he tried to rinse the squeaky light foam from the soap root out of his light brown hair. He had been leaning his head down from the side into the cool water. Brenan gave up and ducked his head under the water completely to try and keep the gentle cleanser out of his eyes from all of Laties splashing. She pounced on his back as he broke the surface, standing up tall in the chest deep water.

They were at the rocky bend across from the short cliff on the opposite shore.

"I've got you now," she whispered playfully in his ear, squeezing her arms around him from behind.

"You've got me all right." Brenan reached down and grabbed her by the thighs and lifted them up over his butt. Latie crossed her ankles, locking herself onto his back as he waded back to the rocky shore.

Brenan felt something brush past his left calf as he walked, looking down he caught a glimpse of a silvery streak as it moved on quickly upstream. It's too early for the sturgeon to be making their annual trek, he thought. He watched the water carefully in front of him, walking on to the near bank.

The river got shallower as he got closer to the bank, and when the water was down to waist deep he spied another silver fish. These fish are too small to be sturgeon, he surmised, I wonder just what they are?

Latie hopped off his back and waded in beside him, slowing to pick her way out of the river through the rocks. Brenan grabbed her hand to steady her as she stepped up onto the jagged rocks. They both made it up on shore without mishap, and pushed the dripping water off their bodies with their hands.

Latie sat down on her tunic to finish drying in the soft breeze, Brenan got behind her and pulled the tangles from her long, squeaky red hair. He used Laties favorite brush, made from the stiff hair of the mane of a horse doubled over a short smooth stick and tied with twine. It took him a while, her hair was long and thick. When he finally finished, he reached around her and cupped her breasts and kissed her on the side of her neck.

"All done," he said as he gave her breasts a squeeze and her neck another kiss before letting her go and moved around to sit beside her.

"I'll do you now," Latie said and got up and knelt behind him.

"I have a surprise for you when you are done," his words and his attitude teasing her.

"What now?" Latie was surprised that he had more in store for her, he had already surpassed all her expectations of their time in seclusion. The ideal camp site, all set up and supplied, and the flowers. What more could there be, she wondered.

"There is a blackberry patch just beyond the willows at the camp. I'll show you where if you're nice."

Latie reached around and grasped Brenan by his manhood, he jumped. She gave it a long, loving stroke, then let him go.

"All right, so you're plenty nice enough," Brenan said, his face was bright red as he looked over his shoulder at her. Laties smile was seductive and warm. She took his breath away when she smiled at him like that. What a woman, he thought.

""""""""""

Talut and Marec stood outside near the fire talking. Both men were tired, and they looked it. They had both participated in the late night activities inside the lodge, all of them. Marec's eyes were still red and swollen.

"Latie and Brenan will be gone for three days for their matrimonial seclusion. If you would be willing to wait until then, we will travel with you to the summer meeting." Talut said sipping a cup of water.

"I see no problem in waiting, we aren't all that far from the Badger Camp if we cut northwest across the far side of the steppes. Besides, you can help us carry all our things." Marec smiled as he said this, the smile looked forced with his bloodshot, swollen eyes.

"Good, we don't have much to take with us, we would be happy to help. With that rogue lion in the area, I would just feel better if we went with you. The steppes can be pretty dangerous this time of year all by itself too."

Vincavec walked toward them from the trail that led to the river, his hair was wet and there was no sign of the body paint from the night before left on his nude body. He had a thin hide wrapped over his shoulders and his clothes slung over his right arm. Compared to Talut and Marec, he looked fresh and normal though he walked a little slower than usual.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, looking up at Talut as he approached.

"You should have learned more from Ayla," Talut said as Vincavec stopped in front of them. "Her morning after remedy is more potent than yours."

Vincavec laughed and reached up to smooth some errant strands of wet hair back behind his ears. "Is that so, well I'll go and make up a stronger potion just for you, Talut."

Vincavec went into the front entrance of the lodge, the heavy bison hides were tied back to the side posts to let in fresh air. He stopped at the front cooking hearth and got a cup of warm tea from a basket that sat on a small wooden frame close to the fire. As Vincavec sipped the tea, he looked out to the activity at the other hearths. The Cave Bear Camp was moving in. The chaos he had woken up to was all but gone, the lodge was already beginning to look like home. His home.

""""""""""

Brenan left Latie at the blackberry patch with an empty basket. He wandered west through the light brush, his spear thrower poised and ready. There had been an abundance of rabbit tracks around the berry patch, and fresh rabbit sounded good for their evening meal. Brenan knew that he couldn't count on too many blackberries surviving long enough to be a part of their evening meal. Not with the way that Latie was eating them.

Walking slowly and quietly, he moved with the ease of the experienced hunter that he was. Glancing down at the ground every three steps, he memorized the ground and planned his next three steps. In this way Brenan was able to move silently, never stepping on anything that would make noise and give any potential prey warning of his presence.

Brenan sharp eyes caught a glimpse of movement ahead and to his right. He froze and slowly twisted his upper body into position to throw his spear. Brenan focused all his senses at a low bush and a patch of knee high weeds with little white flowers covering its extremities.

Movement again, and a brief moment later he saw the very tops of a rabbits ears through the weeds. With a sudden, graceful motion he aimed and let his spear fly.

The spear flew through the air with tremendous velocity, and Brenan pulled another spear from his scabbard as it sliced through the tall, flowering weeds. The rabbits ears disappeared, and he walked on to the weeds keeping his senses on full alert.

Brenan was only a few steps away from the weed clump when a rabbit broke from behind the small bush to the right. He was ready and he launched the spear, catching the fleeing rabbit just behind the head, the spear pinning it to the ground. He paused, and pulled another spear from the scabbard and then walked over to retrieve the dead rabbit.

He carried the rabbit by the rear feet back to the weed clump to get the other spear. Brenan was pleasantly surprised to find his first shot had been accurate also. Two spears, two rabbits. It should always be this easy, he thought as he silently gave thanks to Mut for her bounty.

""""""""""

Ludeg saw a partially trampled clump of deep green off to the east, and told Branag that he would be right back. Branag nodded and looked back at the weary group following him, his back was getting stiff and tired from carrying Brug all day-but he liked the youngster and his attachment to him continued to grow.

Ludeg jogged off to the clump of deep green, hoping that it was what he thought it was. As he got close he slowed to a walk, and examined the first plants on the near edge of the clump. He was right, it was a thin stretch of maize. Most of the seed stalks had been eaten or trampled, but he was able to gather several clumps of nearly ripe seeds. When he had all he could salvage piled into the front of his tunic, he turned and jogged back to Ludeg and the rest.

"I found some maize, but we're going to need more than this if we are going to eat tonight."

"You're right, let's see if we can figure out a way to hunt an aurochs or two," Branag said, smiling.

Brug knew something was about to happen, and his brown eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Ludeg and Branag slowed the procession, and turned around and gathered the tired people around them.

The low hills were still a pretty good distance away, but they might be able to make it to the base of them by sunset. It was late afternoon, hot and dusty. The few scattered groups of bison they had encroached on had moved away nervously to a safer distance from them.

"We need to hunt, we are out of meat and traveling cakes. I found some maize in that clump over there," Ludeg said pointing to the deep green patch. "Any ideas?"

There was no immediate reaction to his question, and Tornec walked up next to them and turned to sign in translation to the people of the Clan.

Rug furrowed his deep set brow in concentration, as did Crag.

Mog-ur looked from face to face, observing the hunters of both cultures as they looked for ideas.

After a long pause, Barzec spoke and signed roughly. "I may have a way..."

""""""""""

Brenan cut around a thicket of short brush and into the far edge of the blackberry patch. Latie was not there, and his heartbeat quickened at her unexpected absence. He looked around and saw no sign of her at all.

"Latie!" Brenan called out loudly. "Latie, where are you?"

"Over here!" Laties voice came from the north, past the berry patch and out of sight.

Brenan followed the direction of her voice, and wandered through the short trees and down the slope that led back to the river. He finally spotted her on her hands and knees at the edge of a bright green string of low vegetation that looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh Brenan, look!" Latie turned to face him, her mouth was smeared with pink smudges and her cupped hands stained red and brim full of pink and green streaked strawberries.

Brenan couldn't help but to smile at her. Not only was she almost childlike in her innocent enthusiasm, but he was absolutely weak in the knees with relief that she was safe.

"They are tart and not nearly as ripe as I like them, but it's the first strawberries of the season!" Latie beamed as she continued. "You know that I love you my dear mate, but the blackberries are no where near ready to eat. Only the smallest and most immature plants even have berries at all, and they are no good to eat unless you are a rabbit."

Brenan got red in the face as Latie looked at the two rabbits in his hand. He couldn't help it, couldn't hold it back any more, he started to laugh. Latie laughed with him, as happy as she had ever been.

""""""""""

The six men jogged in a straight line, hunched over at the waist. They had covered themselves with long strands of grass and the wide blades from the maize patch. Sticking the grasses into the top openings of their tunics and the backs of their leggings, the grasses softened their profiles considerably. They were all heavily armed.

The men headed right toward the middle of the scattered bison, unseen so far by the usually wary animals.

A huge lone bull caught the human scent on the dusty breeze, and he lifted his head up to look around. He saw the fuzzy line of approaching humans, but couldn't make out just what they were. The bull snorted his displeasure at his growing confusion, and stared at the approaching oddity.

When the bull snorted, all the nearby female groups looked up and around quickly. Several of the females mooed softly, their calves all came running at their summons. The scattered groups were getting agitated.

The six men increased their pace, weaving through the mostly short grass like a snake while trying to take advantage of the few and sporadic taller weeds and grasses as at least a partial cover.

The old bull caught another scent, stronger this time and he bellowed out a warning. He shook his huge horned head and pawed the ground rapidly with his front right hoof, kicking up a short dust cloud at his feet.

The females looked around for the danger, and two groups started moving toward the bull for safety as fast as their young could keep up.

Ludeg straightened up to his full height and continued, speeding up into a wide open run as the men behind him followed suit.

The close groups of females broke, and headed back away from the encroaching threat in various directions. Most trotted toward the bull, who walked forward a few steps and bellowed again. He shook his head to threaten the hunters with his horns. Two groups of fleeing females were close, but not yet in range of the spears, though the men were gaining on them.

Two twin calves veered away from the near group inadvertently, not used to running within the confines of their small pack. They ran right at the hunters. The rear most female slowed and mooed to them, and started out to gather them back up.

This hesitation presented the hunters the opportunity that they had hoped for, and the front three men, Branag, Ludeg, and Barzec all slowed up and threw their spears from the spear throwers as the other men passed them up.

The calves were almost out of range, but one spear took the closer calf in the top of his rear leg. The calf bawled and his rear legs went out from under him as he tried to run back to the female that was coming at him.

Rug, Crag, and Troog all pounded the earth as they ran full speed past the others right at the injured calf and the female that had reached him. She was nosing him, trying to help him get back on his feet. She looked up and saw the men bearing down on them and spun around to face them, lowering her head.

Crag launched his spear just a second or two before Rug threw his, both spears took the large female. The first hit her in the front of her shoulder, and as she turned slightly and looked up from the impact, the other spear hit her full in the chest.

Troog threw his spear and hit the calf in the side, shattering his ribs as he struggled to get up on his feet. The calf hit the ground hard, and the large female dropped to her knees and slowly toppled over bawling while kicking wildly with her rear legs.

The six men spread out and slowed as the three men of the Others caught up, all had spears held high and poised. They closed the distance to the downed animals as the surviving calf sped away back to the safety of the other females.

The old bull trotted forward a few steps, and bellowed out at the hunters. He shook his head again, but they kept coming. Standing his ground, he readied himself to repel them if they came very much closer.

The six men reached the female and the calf, the calf was dead. Crag quickly put the larger animal out of her misery with a short spear thrust to the neck.

Branag kept a close eye on the bull, but he hadn't moved. He walked out past the dead cows and took up a defensive position between the kills and the bull. Rug saw what he was doing and joined him.

Barzec and Ludeg started butchering the most preferred parts of the calf, Troog and Crag watched them. Ludeg made a long cut down the middle of the calves underbelly, while Barzec started his cut down the center of his back.

Crag watched as Ludeg reached inside the chest cavity and soon pulled out the liver. Barzec was pealing the back strap muscle out of the confines of the deep indention of the sides of his spine.

Troog pulled out his knife made from a single flake of flint in the Clan style and made a long cut on the large female, up the center of her belly. Crag stared at him for a moment before pitching in to help him retrieve the liver and the heart. Troog looked up at Crag, surprised at his help. He nodded to him and both men went back to work.

Branag watched as the aurochs continued milling around and generally moving away from them. The smell of blood on the breeze bothered them and they wanted to put some distance between themselves and the hunters.

Rug kept his sharp eyes on the bull, he hadn't moved at all in the last several minutes, he just stared at them, occasionally snorting.

'The bull will not attack us,' Rug signed to Branag.

Branag watched the signs, getting the basic meaning. "No, he will not come if we stay here." Branag signed slowly, speaking the words as he signed.

Rug nodded his head in agreement, looking back to the aurochs as they gradually moved away. This was a good hunt, so quick and easy, he thought. No one was even close to getting hurt, the aurochs were both critically wounded before we even got close. With this weapon, the hunters of the Clan can provide for the rest-we can.

""""""""""

Green Eye woke up with a start, he lifted his shaggy head up and looked out through the briars into the harsh late afternoon sunlight. Seeing nothing out of the usual, he looked around again, searching for whatever it was that had woke him up. He was hot, part of his back and rear legs were in the direct sunshine. Green Eye stood up, arching his back and yawning as he stretched.

Just as he walked in a tight circle to lay back down-he froze in mid stride. He lifted his head high from his contorted body position and there it was, a scent. A scent that he had been looking for. Green Eye growled under his breath and his eyes were suddenly bright and clear.

He lowered his huge body and crawled out from the briar patch, and stood up full height. Opening his mouth as he lifted his nose up into the soft breeze, he got a fix on the direction of the faint scent.

Green Eye started off at a slow trot to the northeast, following his sensitive nose.

""""""""""

Brenan and Latie cooked the rabbits along with a bowl of fresh cattail shoots with mushrooms. Latie had gathered them and a few onions while Brenan skinned and prepared the rabbits. They relaxed while tending the meal, and were treated to a magnificent sunset just before it was ready to eat.

Following the meal, Brenan started carving on a piece of shed antler he had found where Latie had discovered the strawberries. Latie worked the rabbit hides sitting across from him, scraping the inside of the skins stretched out on a small, triangular wooden frame.

"What are you making?" Latie asked as she watched him going over a deepening line again and again with his bone handled flint knife.

"A special kind of spear tip-for catching fish." He smiled at her, and went on. "I'm going to try to spear us a silver fish tomorrow. I saw a couple of them in the river today, and I don't know what kind they are. What are you going to make out of the rabbit hides?"

"Something for the baby. The fish are probably those small pink and silver salmon, Talut says that stragglers migrate early some years-though most will come in the middle of summer as usual." Latie absolutely glowed as she spoke again of their coming child. "Would you like a boy or a girl, my mate?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but this child is a boy."

"How could you possibly know that?" Latie was surprised and a bit confused at the confidence of his tone of voice.

"Mamut said so."

"He did? When?"

Brenan looked up at her from his work, tears welled up in his eyes, and one escaped down his cheek as he answered. "The morning he went on to the spirit world."

"He did? What did he say?"

"Mamut told me to love and protect you always, and the son that you would give me. He also said that your son would be very important to the future of our people." Another tear escaped as he smiled through wet eyes and continued. "So you better start thinking about a name for your boy."

"A name," Latie set the triangle wood frame with the skin stretched over it down in her lap. She put both hands on her lower belly and closed her eyes, a thin smile on her lips. "A name for my boy."

""""""""""

The hunters caught up to the rest of their traveling companions just as the sun disappeared from sight. They had made an open air camp in the middle of a short grassy island in a sea of dusty, barren ground. The hills bordering the steppes were not too far away now.

Tornec and Mog-ur sat on the ground near the small camp fire, and Tulie and Etra were fashioning a tripod to hang food over the fire with from three broken spear shafts.

Tressie sat close to Mog-ur, salvaging what she could from her devastated medicine pouch.

Ova, Draag, and Borg gathered dried dung for the fire from around the camp.

Branag and Rug carried a full aurochs hide between them, loaded with various cuts of meat from the female aurochs.

Ludeg and Crag carried the skin of the calf between them, loaded with the delicacies from the young aurochs.

Barzec and Troog walked behind them as a rear guard. They looked back behind them often, not wanting anything to be able to sneak up on them as it got darker and their vision diminished.

Tulie tied a heavy strap of leather around the top of the three broken shafts while Etra held them. Finished, they tested the tripod out on the ground between them-it looked good.

Etra carried it over to the fire and set it up on the edge of the rock surround with Tornec's help.

Tulie started to sharpen the splintered end of another broken spear shaft with her knife.

The hunters were welcomed back, Brug running up to Branag with his spear held out in front of him like the hunter he would soon grow up to be. Branag smiled at the boy, and signed to him with his free hand. 'We got fresh meat.'

The boy grunted, and signed back with one hand. 'That is aurochs, good hunting.'

Branag smiled again at the serious face of the young boy, and they dropped their loads within the fire light. Branag picked Brug up, and gave him a hug before setting him back down. Brug's deep brown eyes glistened with feeling.

Etra and Aba started working on slicing up both of the livers into long strips. The child Ooga hovered around them with a small Clan knife of her own, the women allowing her to help a little as they worked. They were very indulgent with the child, she already had some skills in helping to prepare foods.

The finished slices of liver were poked through one end with the spear shaft that had a fresh point whittled into one end. The sliced liver strips dangled freely above the flames as the spear was set onto the top of the tripod and held by Barzec who sat just the right distance from the fire.

The fire sputtered and popped with the drippings from the liver as they heated up slowly. The smell tantalized them all, a hot meal would be just what the weary band needed.

""""""""""

The Cave Bear Camp of the Mamutoi was a quiet, somber place. Slow moving people ate sparingly from the leftovers of the feast of the night before. The medicinal tea got a good workout, again. The third batch of Vincavec's morning after tea was almost gone, and he considered making more as he watched the miserable group mill around in their uninspired stupor.

Talut finished off his second platter of warmed over rhino meat and vegetable stew. He got up off the log and went for another helping, and poured the last of the morning after tea into his large drinking cup. His head felt much better, he had been drinking Vincavec's tea all day, and had found some relief for his pounding head. He sat back down between Vincavec and Marec to work on his third platter.

"We should probably get a hunt in tomorrow for traveling supplies," Talut said to a weak grunt of agreement from Marec, and a slight nod from Vincavec.

Though it hadn't been dark for very long, almost a third of the adults were already looking to get the children fed and tended to so they could go to sleep. The children felt none of the after effects from the celebration, and had been a handful all day. Energy levels were at their highest from having gotten so much sleep. Especially the older children, they were all over the place to the growing annoyance of the ailing adults.

It would be an early night, at least for the childless adults.

""""""""""

Branag and Brug sat together in the firelight, Brug in his lap. Branag had his knife in one hand and the broken end of a spear shaft in the other. Brug had both his hands on the shaft, helping to turn it as Branag held his knife near the shattered end. As they turned the shaft, the knife cut into the hard wood deeper and deeper, a little bit at a time.

The shaft of this spear was a little longer than Brug's current small spear and a little bit thinner around, but the flint tip was broken and unusable. Branag would salvage the spear and replace the tip with a new flint point. The longer and thinner spear would be easier for the boy to throw. Brug would help him every step of the way.

Mog-ur watched the pair as they worked together on the spear. He often studied people as he sat alone and observed the goings on around him.

The way the boy of the Clan had almost adopted Bran-nag as the man of his hearth was vaguely understandable, but surprising still. It was clear that the boy and Bran-nag were growing close, and that Bran-nag seemed to care deeply for the boy.

Mog-ur wondered how this would effect the young lad in the long term. It seemed that the children were more easily accepting of the changing ways that the Clan had been forced to undergo.

The Clan adults had done all right so far, Mog-ur thought, all things considered. The changes were hardest on Crag and Borg, the oldest two hunters, and me, he thought with amusement.

The women were doing well, following Etra's lead quietly and in an unassuming, typical Clan manner of doing as the lead woman indicated.

The hunters were still so thrilled about the new throwing spears and the incredible results they had achieved with them. They had begun to accept the increased role the women played without too much resistance.

The Clan was changing from within, but in very small increments.

""""""""""

Brenan made a final pull on the strand of wet sinew, then cut off the excess with his knife. The carved bone tip was secured, cut into the end of the graceful, small spear for the spear thrower.

The new tip looked like a normal sharpened bone tip on one side, long, sharp, and tapered. The opposite edge, however, had a long, rear swept prong facing backwards. The spear tip was designed specifically to penetrate, and then hold on-being very difficult to pull back out.

At the base of the short spear, Brenan had bored a small hole all the way through the shaft the length of his finger up from the end. Through this hole, he would thread a length of thin, twined rope tied off onto the base of the spear. A coil of thin rope sat beside him on the ground. In the morning the sinew would be dry and he would go fishing.

Latie went into the tent, leaving Brenan alone in the night as he propped the spear tip up near the edge of the flames in the heat of the fire. With a firestone, Latie lit the small fire inside the tent.

She removed her clothes and arranged the sleeping furs into a comfortable pallet with folded furs piled up on one side. Latie loosened her hair and lay back on the pallet with her head propped up on the folded furs.

"Brenan, would you come in here, please?"

""""""""""

Green Eye slowed to a stop and lifted his nose into the breeze. The scent was stronger now, and much closer. He also smelled the smoke of a fire, still at a bit of a distance, and the unusual smell of burnt flesh. Green Eye had smelled this scent before. He was tired, having traveled non stop all afternoon and well into the evening.

A stand of tall alders reached up into the night sky out in front of him, with a string of smaller saplings surrounding the bases of the taller trees. The huge lion walked slowly toward the trees, and heard the sound of moving water as he grew closer. He took a long drink from the river just past the trees, and went back over to the saplings.

Green Eye sniffed around the bases of the short trees for a while, discerning and dissecting the many scents of small animals that clung to the low branches. He laid down on the leafy ground under the small trees and settled down for the night.

""""""""""

Brenan refueled the fire outside the tent in the early morning darkness. The morning was pleasantly cool with a slight breeze coming in from the northeast. The flames grew slowly out from the piled stack of small sticks and created a warm, welcome glow in front of him. He piled on a few larger limbs as the flames spread.

Setting four cooking stones around the base of the fire to heat, Brenan sat back on the ground watching the mesmerizing flames in the tranquil morning. He had a small basket of tea prepared next to him, ready to heat.

Brenan relaxed and laid back on the ground and looked up at the fading stars through the branches of the graceful willows. His thoughts were of the last few days and the total contentment he felt. The matrimonial, the seclusion. It was all so good.

He thought of Mamut as his mind wandered pleasantly, how he wished that Mamut could have been here to share this happy time.

Are you watching over us, he wondered as he gazed up at a particularly bright star. Can you see us from the spirit world, are you pleased with us? Did we handle the renegades correctly, will the other Mamutoi understand, does Mut agree with what we did? His eyes misted over as he thought of Mamut, causing the stars to glisten even more.

From beyond the bright star he stared at, a shooting star began, bright and sparkling. With a glistening tail that left a bright streak in the dark sky, it ran across the darkness before fading into the willow limbs that blocked his view.

Chill bumps washed over Brenan from head to toe. Are you trying to tell me something Mamut, he wondered as he watched the tail of the shooting star dissipate into the darkness. Brenan felt the bumps slowly rescind with a shiver. From deep within his mind, Mamut's words came to him once again, clear and distinct-'Take care of my daughter, Brenan.'

""""""""""

Talut and Marec drank morning tea as a loose group of men came out of the lodge to join them, straggling out singly and in pairs. There were no lingering effects from the hangovers of the day before, though some still moved a little slowly.

Daylight was no where in sight yet, and the gathering of hunters congregated around the fire. Two women came out to join them, Regan and Darcie both had their hunting gear with them.

"Talut, where do you want to start?" Marec asked, counting a total of eight hunters around the fire.

"I thought we could explore down river, see if we can catch something watering on the banks."

"Sounds like a good plan, there are enough of us to split up and try to run something between us," Jozen said, adjusting the scabbard of short spears that he wore over his left shoulder.

"Is there anything in particular that you wish to hunt for?" Regan asked, dipping a cup of tea from the basket near the fire.

"Absolutely, Regan." Talut smiled as he went on. "Something tasty."

""""""""""

The mixed camp was up early, they had cooked all the meat throughout the night in shifts. Two men had been on watch doing guard duty as well, also in shifts.

All the food was packed up and ready to go, and a morning meal was hot and ready as the camp members woke up and got around. The morning breeze was a little stronger than it had been, and cooler.

Tulie kept a sleeping fur wrapped over her broad shoulders against the chill as she picked up a strip of the hot aurochs meat to chew on. She sat on the ground in the warmth of the fire. The foothills that bordered the steppes were barely visible in the darkness before her, a shadow mostly.

Barzec got a cup of tea and sat down beside his mate, she looks tired, he thought as he watched her eat. "We should make it to the Aurochs camp by this evening."

"Yes, I think you're right. It will be so good to finally get home."

"Have you thought much about the reaction we will get for bringing the Clan home with us?"

"Yes, they will be surprised I'm sure," Tulie said through a mouthful of tender meat. "It will all work out, they are just people that need our help. Both camps are generous and caring, there shouldn't be too much reservation from them. Though I am glad that there are no other Mamutoi camps nearby to have to explain it all to. After last summer, I don't know how they would react."

"You're right about that," Barzec smiled as he continued. "That might be more than they could accept."

Tulie started to say something else, but stopped herself as Branag walked up with Brug at his side. Brug carried his new spear, complete with a freshly knapped point that was a work of art in itself.

Brug stopped in front of Barzec and presented the spear for his inspection, signing with one hand. 'I have a new spear, "Barzak."

Barzec took the weapon he offered, and looked it over carefully in the flickering firelight. It was simply a miniature version of a mans throwing spear, finely crafted and deadly.

'This good, "Brug", very nice.' Barzec's signing had improved of late and Brug understood him easily.

"Bran-nag" make, he is the best flint worker I have ever seen.' The young boys eyes shown with the excitement and pride of his new possession.

"Brug helped me make this spear, he even helped me make the point," Branag told them. "I think I can make a skilled worker of the stone out of this talented young man." He signed as he spoke, Brug reveling in the compliments of this man of the Others.

Tulie smiled at the boy, then signed. 'This spear good work.'

Ludeg and Rug prodded the rest of the camp members along as they gathered up their meager belongings after they had all eaten.

They started toward the foothills in the dark, stringing out in a fairly tight line. Ludeg and Rug taking the lead.

Well fed, their energy level was good despite the split shifts of the all night cooking session and guard duty. An air of excitement ran through the Others, they were getting close to home and had more spring in their steps than usual. Somehow this transferred to the Clan members as well, and they made good time in the darkness.

""""""""""

Brenan woke Latie up with a kiss and a fresh cup of morning tea, sweetened with raspberry leaf and a few thin slices of tart strawberries. When she opened her eyes to his gentle kiss, she smiled at him and melted his heart all over again.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" He asked, in a teasing tone of voice.

"No, but I might just keep these furs warm for a while longer." Latie yawned and took the cup of tea. She sipped it and smiled again, tasting the strawberry. "This is good."

"I am going to the river to try out my new fishing spear, are you coming with me?"

"Not right away, I'm feeling lazy this morning." Latie took another drink. "How much of this did you make?"

"Enough for you to have a few more cups, the basket is next to the fire outside. Would you like for me to bring it in?"

Latie nodded, taking another drink of the tart, sweet tea.

Brenan gathered his gear and brought the basket of tea in to her. "I'm going to the crook of the river where we bathed yesterday to start. If you decide to join me, look there first. I'll work my way north from there."

"All right. Good hunting, my mate."

"If you leave the camp, be sure and take a spear with you." Brenan leaned down to kiss her forehead, then left the tent after taking a long, satisfying look at his beautiful mate.

""""""""""

Green Eye stood up and yawned, he stretched his magnificent body out as he took two steps forward. He passed his strong smelling water at the base of a sapling and walked out from under the trees. Walking down to the river, he flushed a pair of spotted deer away from the water on the opposite bank.

He took a long, cool drink, and felt his stomach growl. He was hungry.

""""""""""

Talut led his group of two hunters close to the river bank, walking slowly and quietly. The sunlight was just filtering through the willows and spruce along the edge of the water. He saw a slight movement up ahead of him through the trees, too far away to make out any positive detail. He held his hand up, slowing the two behind him and moved on even more slowly than before.

Jozen led the second band of five total hunters parallel to the river a good distance away from Talut and his companions. They were spread out in a long staggered line, weapons ready. He could see Talut occasionally through the trees, as much as the low light allowed. The last of his hunters was about even with Talut as Jozen led them through the trees. He stayed out in front in position to block if anything was flushed out from the river.

The sunrise cast an orange glow off to the east, lighting the morning slowly.

""""""""""

Brenan stood stoically on the rocks looking down into the water. His spear thrower in position, and a coil of thin rope at his feet. One end of the rope was tied through the hole in the rear of his spear with the gaff point, the other end tied to his left wrist.

The surface of the water was beginning to lighten as the sunlight brightened. Brenan could see deeper into the water as this happened and his eyes got used to looking through the rippling surface.

There, he tensed as he saw a silvery fish swimming close to the bottom. Brenan readied his spear, then lost sight of the fish in the shadows under the water in the rocks.

He waited and watched for the next target to present itself.

""""""""""

Talut made out a pair of badgers at the edge of the water, and kept moving forward searching for another target. The morning sun was bright enough for full vision now, and he moved with as much stealth as he could.

Jozen watched the tree line carefully as he led his hunters. He had made out the badgers profiles, and moved his eyes on down the river. More movement behind a short tree, was that antlers? Jozen looked harder, focusing on seeing through the branches and leaves of the tree.

Talut saw the same movement, having a different view though, his view was obstructed by a leaning tree with a lot of dangling limbs. He moved forward trying to get around the tree for a better look.

""""""""""

Brenan let fly with the spear, it sliced through the water cleanly. The coil of rope unwound as the fish took it upstream quickly. He felt the tug on his wrist when the last of the rope disappeared into the water, and grabbed it in his strong left hand. Brenan dropped the spear thrower back behind him and grasped the rope with both hands.

The feel of the fish as it struggled against the barbed spear was exciting, swaying and jerking against him. The struggles of the fish transferred through the rope into his hands, and Brenan started to pull.

""""""""""

Green Eye wandered downstream a little way up from the rivers edge, following his nose. He walked in an unhurried pace, quiet and smooth.

""""""""""

Latie walked out of the tent, fully dressed with a gathering basket in one hand and one of Brenan's full length throwing spears in the other. The strawberry flavored tea had only teased her taste buds. Few things in life were better than strawberries for breakfast, she thought as she walked through the willows surrounding their small, serene camp.

""""""""""

Talut froze, holding his hand up to the two behind him. He looked across the way to Frebec at the end of the line of hunters up from the river bank. Frebec had kept an eye on Talut as best as he could, and saw him stop.

Talut made a Clan sign to him, 'Be ready.'

Frebec nodded to him, then whistled softly, mimicking a meadow lark.

Jozen heard the whistle and slowed to a stop, looking back to Frebec who motioned back at the river where Talut was.

""""""""""

Brenan gutted the fish that was as long as his arm at the waters edge. The spear point had worked to perfection, and he was more than pleased. Latie had been right, it was a pink and silver salmon-and big enough to make more than a few meals.

He pulled the coil of rope over his shoulder and picked the fish up by the mouth and turned to go back to camp. The fish was heavy for its size, healthy and thick bodied.

""""""""""

Green Eye caught a fresh scent on the breeze, he slowed and looked to the southwest. His sharp eyes picked up no movement, but the scent was strong. He lowered his long body and crept forward through the scattered bushes and short trees.

""""""""""

Talut looked back over to Frebec who watched his every move, and with a wave of his hand he took off running-spear thrower in position. Darcie and Tazen following close behind.

Jozen and all his hunters were ready, squatted down with their spears poised. They all watched the river bank out in front of Talut as they charged forward.

""""""""""

Brenan reached the camp and dropped the fish on the ground close to the fire.

"Latie, are you going to sleep all day or are you going to help me clean this fish?"

Brenan waited for an answer, then getting none he took a couple of steps forward to the entrance of the tent. Just as he leaned down to look inside, he heard it.

A scream rang out to his right, from well beyond the trees.

Brenan jerked upright at the sound-that was Latie.

He turned without thinking and ran through the trees, crashing through the limbs and pulling his barbed spear up and into his spear thrower as he ran.

The devastating roar of a cave lion closely followed Laties scream, and Brenan's heart jumped up into his throat. He ran as hard as he could toward the strawberry patch, and his beloved. Brenan's fear gave him almost inhuman speed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**A First Kill and the Aurochs Camp**_

Latie walked down the front edge of the strawberry patch, as she leaned down to pull back a swatch of leaves to look under them for berries that were more ripe than the ones she had seen-she heard it. The low pitched heavy breathing was first, then the heavy footsteps rustling through the leaves and brush rapidly approaching from the left.

She dropped her basket and grasped the long throwing spear with both hands, just as she started to turn toward the sound and stand up she saw the flash of blurry tan as the lion leapt into the air from her left side. Latie screamed and rolled onto her back to the ground and turned the spear at the lion in mid flight. She jabbed it into him and pushed him away from her as hard as she could. His right claws were far enough extended to just rake the long sleeve of her tunic as he flew past her, ripping four thin gashes through it and into her left forearm.

The spear bit into Green Eyes chest, stopping just past his breast bone, the force of it pushed him off course, off balance, and past Latie-then it was gone. He hit the ground hard on his left side and spun around quickly and got to his feet, pain stabbing at his wounded chest. He roared loud and full, side stepping toward the woman as she backed off from him toward a tree.

Latie never took her eyes off the lion, she noticed the odd color of his eyes and the total ruthlessness behind them. She stayed facing the lion while backing up, keeping the spear out in front of her. Latie saw the lion trying to square his body up in front of her, she side stepped enough to keep him from getting set as best as she could while he inched closer. He scrunched down to come at her again, and Latie screamed again-loudly. She back pedaled three steps and her elbow hit the tree behind her.

Green Eye gathered himself for another lunge at the woman, his chest felt like fire was burning him and it angered him beyond reason. His eyes focused tightly on the woman and the tree.

Latie took a step to get beside the tree, holding the spear out in front of her. Feeling the tree next to her left arm gave her a fleeting sense of security. She didn't dare throw the spear, she would have nothing left to protect herself with if she missed, or even if she hit him. Could you stop a giant cave lion with only one spear, she couldn't risk finding out.

Green Eye charged at her again, trying to flank her in a rush as he lunged at her right side.

Latie gathered her strength, and waited, waited-now. She shoved the spear at his flying course mane as he lunged at her head first. The spear hit him in the side of his face just above his green eye, then bounced off tearing a large patch of flesh with it and Latie pushed harder and the spear tip bit into the neck of the lion.

Green Eye felt the sharp pain as he lost a part of his face, then the deep biting pain in his thick, muscular neck. He swiped at the woman with his right paw, claws extended, and felt the contact and heard her scream as blood ran into his green eye, blurring his vision in a blanket of red.

Latie felt the searing pain as the lion raked her right shoulder, she screamed again. She pushed harder with the spear, feeling it go deeper into the neck of the lion. Latie held on for dear life as the lion jerked back and nearly yanked the spear out of her hands as he did.

Green Eye backed off a few feet, and squared up to Latie and roared full voiced in anger and pain. He was bleeding heavily from the chest, face, and neck-the pain was maddening him.

""""""""""

Brenan heard Latie scream again, and the roar of the lion. He refused to think the worst, and jumped headlong into a stand of brush and fought his way through. Quickly regaining his footing he went on in a dead run through the scattered trees-and into the clearing beyond.

What he saw chilled him to the bone. Latie stood beside a tree with a bloody spear in her hands, there was blood on both her arms and the look on her face amazed him. A combination of fear, strength, and deadly resolve.

Brenan slowed and pulled his spear thrower into position-Green Eye heard him and spun around to face him, looking deep into his eyes with his one brown eye.

Brenan gasped at the madness in the lions eye, and could have sworn it looked almost human in its pain filled insanity-he'd seen that look before.

""""""""""

Talut pulled up in mid chase, the sounds he heard echoed off the rocky cliffs of the river bank from the far side. Darcie and Tazen both crashed into him from behind, Talut was unfazed-listening harder to discern the distant sounds. There it was again, a woman's scream-then a lions roar.

He spun on his heels, and yelled as he ran full speed to where he had helped Brenan set up the seclusion camp.

"Laties in trouble-follow me!" Talut's big voice boomed out, every hunter in the entire hunting party heard him, and took off behind him, trying to catch the huge man as he sped away from them.

""""""""""

Latie saw Brenan arrive when Green Eye spun around away from her-and took the chance she wouldn't take before. She hopped out away from the tree and reared back and hurled her spear full force with a hard step forward. The heavy spear flew true and hit Green Eye just behind the right shoulder, shattering ribs and penetrating deeply.

The force of the blow knocked Green Eye around just as he was about to charge at the second human. He screamed out in pain, screeching loudly and reached back to bite the spear shaft. Just as the shaft busted under the intense power of his strong jaws, he felt another deep stab of pain starting in front of his left shoulder and reaching deeply into his chest.

Brenan's spear had flown with all the force he could put behind it as soon as Latie's spear had turned him, the coil of rope hitting the ground from his left shoulder as he threw. The lion rolled backward with the second spear impact, and when he did, Brenan was pulled forward onto his face in the dirt from the thin rope still tied to his left wrist. This realization hit him suddenly-I threw the gaff tipped spear.

He scrambled to his feet, and pulled his knife and cut the rope off his wrist as he watched in horror as the lion rolled over again and stumbled to his feet, swaying in an effort to regain his balance.

Green Eye felt the pain swallowing him, his one good eye saw the human in front of him standing still and the only thought other than his pain that he had was to kill. He staggered forward and saw the human rearing back with one arm held high above him. He tried to charge at him, but it all seemed like he was moving in slow motion as his very life blood drained from him. Green Eye roared ferociously as he advanced, staggering.

Brenan aimed his spear and threw it as hard as he could. The spear flew hard and struck the lion directly in the top of his open mouth, burying itself so deep that only the two feather butt of the spear was all that protruded from out of his mouth.

Green Eye shuddered with the impact of the last projectile, he bit down hard on the spear, breaking it off and slung his head sideways to eject it. The pain consumed him, a weariness like he had never known covered him and he felt himself falling. His vision blurred as he hit the ground face first, it was hard to breath, and getting harder still.

The last conscious thought that ran through Green Eyes mind was that he was still hungry, then he gasped a last deep breath and thought no more.

Brenan had another spear in place and ready, but he held it and watched as the huge lion breathed his last breath and was still. He skirted around him and rushed over to Latie, keeping the lion in the corner of his eye.

Latie leaned back against the tree that had helped to save her, her breath coming in short gasps, her eyes wide and never looking away from the huge downed lion.

Brenan reached her, and took her into his arms. Tears fell from his eyes as he held her tight, her arms wrapping around his back harder than he had ever felt them before. She sobbed as her brave face finally broke, burying her head in the nape of his neck.

"I was sure that I had lost you, are you all right?" Brenan's voice cracked as he held her.

"I don't know, I only know that I love you and I have never been so scared-scared of losing you." She sobbed and he held her tight.

Brenan heard Talut's booming voice from a short distance away, hollering out for them. He could hear the panic and emotion from here.

"Talut! Over here past the berry patch!" Brenan yelled as loudly as he was able, and shortly thereafter heard the pounding of many feet as the entire hunting party burst through the brush and into the clearing.

""""""""""

Talut slowed to a stop a few feet from Green Eyes prone body, breathing heavily as the other hunters gathered around him as he did. Gasping for breath, they all lowered their spears. Talut and Frebec both looked over to Latie and Brenan next to the tree at the far side of the clearing.

Jozen reached his spear point down to prod the bloody shoulder of the lion, there was no reaction from the dead animal.

Talut and Frebec rushed over to Latie and Brenan. Talut's eyes were wide as he saw the blood streaked down the torn sleeves of her tunic.

"Latie, are you all right?" Talut asked softly, reaching out to pull her long, loose hair away from her face that was still pressed tightly into the nape of Brenan's neck.

Latie lifted her face away from him, and looked up to Talut through her tear streaked green eyes. She looked back to Brenan, taking strength from him before shifting her gaze back to Talut.

"I am fine," her voice was soft and trembled slightly as she spoke.

Talut's face was red from the exertion of the long run he had made at full speed, and his hands shook as he pulled the spear out from its cradle in the spear thrower in his right hand and dropped them both to the ground at his feet. He reached out to Latie with both hands and she let go of Brenan and went into his huge arms.

Frebec looked to Brenan, "What happened?"

"I think we found the rogue lion, or maybe he found us I should say." Brenan's voice came back to him slowly. "Latie, let me look at your arms."

"I'm all right, Brenan." Latie said as she clung to Talut.

Talut was no where near ready to let go of the daughter of his hearth, and held her quivering body even tighter. In all his life, he couldn't remember a time that he had felt more anxiety or fear as he had in the last several minutes. From the time that he had heard her first scream and the lions roar to the instant that he had finally seen Latie safe and alive. Talut felt that he had lived three entire lifetimes.

Jozen and the other hunters studied the remains of Green Eye.

The huge lion had a splintered shaft from a heavy throwing spear protruding from just behind his right shoulder, and a smaller spear shaft stuck out from under his chest. A wound on his face above his left eye had covered the side of his head with blood, and the remains of the feathered butt of a small spear lay on the ground to his side.

"I have never seen a cave lion this big," Regan said.

"Me either," Darcie answered.

Marec and Jozen looked at the lion tracks in the soft dirt behind the body, studying the size of the massive paw prints.

"These look to be about the same size as the tracks we found near Ruvan," Marec began. "Surely this is our rogue."

"I sure hope so, I would hate to think that there are more lions this size running around here alone." Jozen turned back to look at Green Eye. "I can see how he could kill that bear, that is one huge lion."

Brenan looked to Talut and said, "I need to get Latie back to our little camp to treat her wounds."

Talut nodded and Latie slowly unwrapped her arms from him and the four of them walked back over to Green Eye and the rest of the hunters that surrounded him. They stopped to look at the lion reverently for a long, quiet moment.

"Jozen, would you skin him out?" Talut asked the young man.

"I want the teeth and claws also," Brenan added. "Latie is going to get one fine necklace from this monster."

"Talut, we will take care of this, you all go on and take care of Latie." Marec said, and watched the large head man as he nodded and led the four of them back through the clearing and on to the seclusion camp.

When they arrived, Brenan went to fetch his medicine pouch from inside the tent as Frebec stoked the fire and admired the pink salmon on the grass nearby.

Latie pulled off her tunic and sat next to Talut on the grass next to the small fire. Talut used the tunic to swab at the blood on her left forearm, there were four long scratches that ran from the middle of her arm almost to her elbow. The bleeding was light, seeping more from the deepest two scratches than the other two.

Brenan came out of the tent with his medicine pouch and a water bag in one hand and three empty wooden bowls in the other. He set the bowls on the ground next to Frebec and sat down. Opening his pouch, he rummaged through it and extracted five small bags and a handful of small, folded swatches of soft de-haired rabbit hide.

Brenan opened the bags and sprinkled the ingredients from two of the bags into one bowl and set it aside. He put a good amount of powder from another bag into the second bowl, then added sprinkles from two more into it and set the bowl down on the ground beside him.

"See if you can get some cooking stones going while I clean her wounds," he said to Frebec who nodded as Brenan got up and walked over to the front of the tent. He pulled several bright yellow flowers from the two groups of wild flowers adorning each side of the tent entrance and returned to Latie and Talut.

Brenan handed Talut two of the small swatches of rabbit hides as he sat down next to him. Talut set the bloody tunic aside and went back to work on Latie's arm with the soft hides. Brenan looked at Latie's right shoulder, the cat scratches started at the top of her shoulder blade and came down forward at an angle toward her arm pit. It began with three claw marks, and half way down turned into four. They got deeper as they approached her arm pit as the increasing amount of bleeding portrayed.

Talut dabbed at the wounds on her forearm and Brenan could see that they weren't as deep as the ones on her shoulder. He crushed the drying yellow flower between his hands, dropping the bright yellow petal fragments into the third bowl in his lap. Brenan poured the small bowl half full with water, and stirred it with his fingers until it mixed together turning pale yellow.

He soaked a piece of the rabbit hide in the mixture and began cleaning the scratches on her shoulder softly, Latie winced as the solution stung the open wounds. Brenan continued on and the bleeding slowed as the marigold solution began to help the blood flow to slow and to begin to clot. He soaked the hide in the bowl again, and handed it to Talut to use on her other arm.

Frebec told Brenan that the cooking stones were hot, and Brenan got up and went back to the other side of the fire. He poured measured amounts of water into the two bowls, and he and Frebec added the hot stones.

After giving the solutions a few moments to steep, Brenan took the first bowl back over to Latie and had her drink it all. The warm liquid was bitter and foul tasting, and she made a terrible face as she swallowed the last of it.

"Brenan, that was awful!" Latie said, then smiled for the first time in a while.

Brenan's heart melted at the beauty of his mate, and a smile slowly cracked the serious expression that was plastered across his own face. "It will help to numb the pain, "I'll make you something that tastes better in a little bit."

Frebec pulled the heating stones back out of the bowl in front of him, seeing the milky white liquid inside as it began to thicken. He handed it out to Brenan.

"This is going to sting a little," he told Latie as he put a dollop of the hot mixture onto a fresh piece of hide.

"Ouch!" Latie exclaimed as she felt the hot sting on her shoulder and leaned away from Brenan-and the burning sensation. "Some healer you are, that hurts more than when the lion clawed me."

Talut laughed at her antics, the worried look falling from his face.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Rug stopped the procession at the top of the first of the gently rising foot hills. As they gazed out onto the rolling hills before them, a golden eagle soared past them heading southwest, riding high on the thermal currents.

"We follow the eagle," Ludeg said aloud as he signed to Rug. He smiled at the short, stocky man of the Clan. "He leads us to the Aurochs Camp."

Rug nodded to him, then walked beside him as they started down the gentle, grassy incline. The rest of the band followed them.

As they reached the bottom of the valley between the low hills, the vegetation gradually began to change. The grasses grew a little taller, and small bushes poked up sporadically. Colorful wild flowers dotted the ground and clumps of bright green weeds grew up out from the shorter grass. Rocks stuck up out of the ground in places, and small patches of gravel of grey and brown stones streaked through the green and tan ground cover.

Brug and Branag walked side by side on the right outside perimeter of the group. The boy held his new spear loosely in his right hand, exploring every clump of weeds and any variation in the short growth on the ground. Branag kept a close eye on him.

Barzec and Mog-ur walked together in front of Etra and Tulie, behind Troog and Ova who carried Ooga on her hip. Crag and Tornec brought up the rear.

Mog-ur watched the interaction between Brug and Branag as the young boy explored as they walked on the outside of the group. He could see that Branag kept a protective eye on him, and Mog-ur watched as they conversed every now and then in the silent language of the Clan.

He saw Brug point at something on the ground, and Branag look down and gave him an explanation of some sort. The adoration in the young boys eyes made Mog-ur think again about the future of his Clan.

Mog-ur knew that the time spent thus far with these people of the Others had given his Clan valuable knowledge that would help them to better survive on their own. He still had his concerns, though, mostly about their lack of a properly trained medicine woman. How much can Etra learn from Tress-ee, he wondered again, will it be enough? How will the Clan get along with the rest of the people of the Others, will they accept them as easily as Trul-ee and Barzak say they will?

Mog-ur was brought out of his deep thoughts as he saw Brug pull his spear up and into throwing position in a sudden, quick movement. Branag walked around a large, wide clump of deep green weeds topped with small white flowers. A rabbit broke from the cover of the weeds in a bounding run directly across Brug's path. Brug was ready and launched his spear just as the rabbit saw him and veered to the south.

The spear flew through the air, wobbling a bit at first, then straightening out and striking the rabbit in the rear haunch-pinning him to the ground. The rabbit struggled to try and get away futilely as Brug gave a triumphant shout and rushed toward the wounded animal.

Branag walked over to the boy who stood proudly over the rabbit, watching as the small animal died before his eyes. Brug pulled the spear free, and held up over his head and yelled out in a proud exclamation of his accomplishment. Branag held his own spear up and mimicked the boys yell, smiling down on him with pride.

Mog-ur watched this all with total amazement. Never in his life had he seen or even heard of a boy Brug's age making a first kill-even if it was a small animal. He pondered this incredible event as the other men all rushed over to congratulate Brug. This must have significant meaning, he thought, I must meditate on this-soon.

""""""""""

"...and I will expect to see you back at the Cave Bear Camp tomorrow before dark," Talut was saying to Latie and Brenan, standing in front of their small tent in the shadows of the graceful willows. Marec, Frebec, and Regan all stood beside him.

Brenan looked up at Talut, and answered him. "We will be there before dark, but I may have to come back for some of the camp supplies. I don't think I can carry it all."

"I will help you break this camp later, just bring the essentials," Talut looked to Latie as he went on. "I will see you soon, daughter of my hearth."

Latie gave Talut a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he turned to leave. Behind him, Jozen and the rest were gathered on each side of Green Eyes body. They had tied freshly made heavy twined ropes around each of his legs to a pair of heavy spears on both sides of him. Talut walked over and took his place along with Marec, Frebec, and Regan.

There were two people at each end of both the doubled spear shafts, and at a word from Marec they lifted the huge lion almost knee high off the ground. His tan body swayed gently suspended by the ropes, his massive head just touching the ground. The heavily laden group started walking away from the camp back toward the trail that led back up to the lodge. Even with eight people sharing the burden, the lion was quite a load.

Brenan and Latie watched them until they were out of sight silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

""""""""""

Mog-ur watched the interactions of the men as they gathered around Brug and his rabbit. The boy swelled with pride at the attention, especially from Branag. The men of the Clan treated it like a first kill that normally would have elevated Brug into the ranks of the adult hunters.

Aba stood off to the side alone. She could hardly believe what her baby boy had just done. He was no where near the age to be a hunter-he was still a child. Through her confusion she was proud, wishing that Trun could have lived to see this moment with her.

Mog-ur looked at Crag, the hunt leader of the Clan, and nodded to him. Crag nodded back to Mog-ur, then looked to Rug beside him before he shifted his gaze back to the boy.

Crag knelt in front of the boy, and examined the rabbit in front of him. He pointed to the wound, and looked up at Brug and signed. 'This was a good throw, a lethal blow to a rabbit on the run. One throw, one kill. This boy did well.'

Brug absolutely glowed, he watched as Crag signed again to the other hunters gathered around. 'Brug has shown great skill with the new hunting weapon brought to us by our new friends, the men of the Others. Brug is now considered to be a provider for this Clan. No longer will he be required to assist the women in gathering food.'

Crag had elevated Brug to provider, but stopped short of declaring him a full fledged hunter-and thus an adult. Though not common, this had happened before within the Clan, though it was rather rare.

The hunters of the Clan nodded and grunted their agreement accordingly.

Aba felt herself become weak in the knees at Crags words.

Brug could barely hold himself still with this sudden elevation in his rank. Inside, he quivered with excitement.

Though they missed the finer points of Crags signs, Branag and the men of the Others got the gist that Brug had passed some threshold of status. They all mimicked the grunts of approval as the Clan men had done.

Brug nodded solemnly, and Crag made a subtle motion to him. Brug pulled his flint knife from a prominent fold in his wrap. He studied his knife as he held it in his hand, he had helped Trun, the man of his hearth who had perished in the raid, to make it. The knife was special to the boy. Brug held the knife out to Crag who took it and pulled the rabbit over onto its back.

Crag split the rabbits belly, and pulled out the intestines and other organs before pulling the liver up and cutting it loose. He held the bloody organ out in his open hand and offered it to the boy. The Clan hunters all knelt down, balancing on one knee as Brug took the liver from Crag. Branag and the rest of the men of the Others quickly followed suit.

'Eat of this liver, it is your first kill, then share it with the men of your Clan, young provider.' Crag slapped his thigh in a slow, steady rhythm that was picked up by the other Clan hunters, then by the Others as well.

Brug looked at the bloody organ in his hand, then raised it to his mouth and took a small bite of it. It was still warm, and tasted salty from the blood of the rabbit. Brug could barely swallow it in the deeply emotional state he was in. As he finally got it down, he offered it back to Crag who quickly bit off a small piece and passed it on to Rug.

Crag grunted, and signed to Rug as Rug took his bite. 'Very tender, this is a good kill.'

Rug grunted and made a similar comment as the liver was passed around. Each man made a short, complimentary comment about the quality of the liver, giving Brug added status.

Troog was the last of the Clan to receive a taste, and handed it on to Barzec who continued the ritual among the men of the Others. A rabbits liver is a small organ, and each man had taken only a small taste. by the time it had made the rounds through most of the men of the Others, there wasn't much left.

Tornec handed the last of the liver to Branag, the only man left who had not had a taste. Branag took the remnant of the organ, and held it in front of him, prolonging the moment for the sake of the boy. He put it to his lips and ate it, chewing it slowly. He swallowed the bite and looked to Rug and spoke aloud as he signed.

"That was the best I have ever eaten."

Brug looked up at the kneeling man of the Others. The pride he felt inside from the compliments of this special man filling him to the bursting point. For the first time since the demise of his home, he felt truly satisfied.

Mog-ur saw how the men showering praise on Brug effected him. The boy was young, but showed the discipline of one much older. Then when Bran-nag had finished with the ritual, he watched the depth of feeling that had passed between the man of the Others and the boy of the Clan.

Mog-ur was startled with the sudden thought that jumped into his head without warning. The boy and Bran-nag were showing the closeness of family-family. This realization gave him hope for the future. If Brug could accept Bran-nag as family, and Bran-nag felt the same way about Brug-perhaps the rest of the Others would be as open to this Clan. Perhaps.

What would the adverse effects of such a thing be on the Clan-his Clan?

""""""""""

Brenan brought a platter of the freshly cooked salmon into the tent. Latie was stretched out on the furs, bare from the waist up with her arm and shoulder bandaged. He set the platter of salmon and strawberries in front of her on the fur. Brenan was rewarded with a brilliant smile from his mate.

The pain numbing drink he had made for her left her a bit lethargic, and slightly light headed. Brenan hoped the food would make her head feel a little better as the medicine wore off.

Brenan went back outside and brought in his own platter as well as a basket of hot tea. Strawberry flavored tea.

Latie picked at her food quietly, nibbling more than really eating.

Brenan knew that she was still traumatized from the mornings encounter with the lion. Who could blame her, he thought. He wanted to give her all the time she needed to get over it, but his heart ached to see her so troubled. Brenan found himself merely sampling his food also, though it tasted great. He caught himself just watching her, and feeling the deep love he had for this wonderful woman.

Latie finished half the fish, and all the strawberries, then pushed the platter aside. She sipped the tea, and dropped her right hand down to her slightly protruding belly, caressing it gently. A serene look spread slowly across her face.

"Brenan, do you think that there are any spiritual reasons that the lion came here? Why he attacked me?" Her voice was soft, almost as if she were talking to herself.

Brenan watched her expression, trying to read into it for any deeper meaning than her words let on. He felt like she was asking one thing, but thinking something else.

"I don't really know," he began, choosing his words carefully before continuing. "There is something that I have not mentioned to you, something I didn't fully understand until you were attacked. I think I still have more to learn about it though, much more."

Latie looked up at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Several times in the past few days, Mamut's voice has come into my head." Brenan looked down to his lap, then he looked back up at Latie and went on. "It was as clear and distinct as if he were standing beside me and speaking aloud. Each time this happened, he said the same thing-the same thing he told me the morning he died."

Brenan paused, collecting himself as the sudden rush of emotion washed over him as it always did when he thought of his beloved mentor. "I have told you what he said, do you remember?"

Latie had to stop and think. "I think so, but tell me again."

Brenan looked into her eyes, the tears threatening. "He said, 'Take care of my daughter, Brenan.' I wonder now if he knew that the lion was coming. Coming after you."

Latie didn't trust herself to speak, her own tears welled up, blurring her vision.

"So you ask me if there are spiritual reasons for the lion attack. I only wish I knew. When I came to the Lion Camp, I was searching for answers. Answers that I thought only Mamut could give me, about the future of the Mamutoi people." Brenan took a deep breath, and went on.

"When we went to the spirit world and discovered the plans of the renegades, I thought that this was very possibly the source of my deep-set inner confusion. When we vanquished them, I realized that this is only part of the problems we face."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it isn't over. The future of the Mamutoi is not yet secure, there is still great turmoil ahead." Brenan paused again, he felt a great weight settle on his wide shoulders as he spoke his inner most thoughts and fears.

"Mamut somehow knew what all is ahead of us, and I think that these are tests that we have been subjected to. Tests to find the depths of our strength."

Latie was fascinated and listened carefully.

"I worry that the turmoil of our future has yet to be revealed, but it will be soon..."

""""""""""

The Cave Bear Camp was taken by surprise by the returning hunters and the massive cave lion they carried suspended between them. They all gathered around gawking at Green Eye, and listening closely as Marec told the story of the huge lions demise. Vincavec and the others at the lodge had heard the lion roar earlier, and had assumed that the hunters had encountered him on their hunt.

Several men started to harvest the most prized trophies, while Talut and Vincavec began to skin him out. With so many hands working at once, they accomplished a lot in a short period of time. The teeth and claws were put into a heavy rawhide skin with water and hung over the fire to boil. The huge skin was stretched out on the grass with pegs driven into the ground and scraped.

Talut took his time salvaging the scruffy, reddish brown mane. He wanted to make Latie a winter hood from it, thinking he could surprise her with a great trophy from her terrifying encounter with the lion. When he had the skin completely freed from the skull, he gave the head to Vincavec.

Vincavec extracted the brains to cure the hide with. He thought about different ways of curing the skull, Talut would probably like to adorn the Lion Camp with. He'll never find a larger one, Vincavec thought to himself, smiling as he shifted the heavy skull on his lap.

Jozen, with help from three other men wrapped the rest of Green Eyes remains in a bison hide and drug and carried them around the hillside to the edge of the steppes. They buried him in a shallow erosion ditch at the base of the hill. Covering Green Eye with loose dirt. Then, using rocks they gathered from the base of the hill, they covered the huge cat with the rocks in a mound that ended up almost knee high.

""""""""""

Ludeg led the travelers down across the slope, diagonally traversing the brushy hillside. Short trees dotted the hilltop, and became more abundant as they worked their way down to the bottom of the valley below. A wide, shallow creek snaked its way through the base of the valley, framed by larger and taller trees.

They walked parallel to the creek for a little way, then Ludeg stopped the band at a clearing between three large willows and two tall pines. The creek made a gentle turn and dropped down into a small waterfall as the land dropped off at a craggy break in the rocky bottom.

"We will cross here," Ludeg said and signed as he held his hand out, pointing to the wide shallow waterway in front of him.

The water was barely ankle deep as it rushed over the solid rock bottom before the rocks started breaking up into small boulders as it fell off and dropped several feet in elevation. The creek narrowed somewhat here, pushed away from the opposite bank by a low rock ledge that pushed up into a gently rising slope toward the small waterfall.

The travelers all pulled off their foot wear and pushed their leggings up high on their legs. The rock bottom was slick as they waded through the water, but the stone was smooth and the water shallow.

Ludeg and Rug led the band away from the creek and started up the steeper heavily wooded hill to the south. The ground was strewn with large loose rock that forced them all to pay more attention to their footing as they made their way up the hillside. Trees were much more abundant here, and they cast long shadows as the sun fell slowly in the hot, late afternoon.

At the top of the hill Ludeg stopped to give them all a brief rest from the climb. Looking out through the trees to the southeast, he could see a finger of smoke rise up from over the next hilltop.

The smoke was from the Aurochs Camp.

""""""""""

Latie used a thread puller to stitch up the rip in the sleeve of her tunic. Brenan had taken it down to the river and washed it out with cold water, but the tears were very slightly discolored from her own blood at the ripped edges. The tunic was still damp, and this made it easier for her to pierce the leather with the dainty thread puller. She finished sewing the first rip closed, the small stitches had pulled the light brown leather back together nicely. Holding the sleeve up to examine it, she noticed how the small stained edges left a distinct line in the center of the stitching.

Latie thought that it looked good-different, but good. She set it back into her lap and started on the next rip.

Brenan came into the tent carrying the water bag, freshly filled from the river. Seeing what she was working on, he smiled. I think I'd keep that tunic too, he thought to himself, it must be lucky-she survived a lion attack while wearing it. He suddenly shuddered at the memory of the life and death battle with the lion. What a terrifying experience, but how wonderful Latie was. What a brave woman she was to have thrown her spear when she did, knowing that it left her defenseless.

He hung the water bag on the peg on the center post of the tent and sat down across from Latie. She looked up to smile at him, then continued working on the tunic. Brenan watched her sew for a moment, then reached over and picked up a long straight wooden shaft that was leaning against the tent pole. He wanted to make her a new spear, a full length throwing spear.

Brenan pulled a flint scraper from a pouch that hung off his belt and started to smooth the shaft with long gentle strokes. Thin strings of the uncured wood came off in long curls with each pull of the scraper. He spent more time on the small bumps and ridges that were numerous along the pole, scraping over them repeatedly until they disappeared. Brenan felt his stomach growl as he felt down the long shaft with his fingers, looking and feeling for any more flaws.

"Are you getting hungry?" He asked as he looked up from the smooth shaft.

Latie was getting hungry, she hadn't eaten much at the mid day meal, she had been too shaken at the time to have had much of an appetite. She definitely felt better now, in fact she felt great.

"I am getting hungry, is there any of the fish left?"

Brenan smiled at his mate, "Absolutely, I'll go and heat it up." He got up and set the spear shaft back against the tent pole and went on out to the fire outside.

""""""""""

The travelers gathered at the stand of tall pines, down below them the Aurochs Camp spread out between the trees. The main lodge dwarfed the smaller three dwellings that were still being built and uninhabited. The central fire burned tall and smoky with several adults and two small children hanging out nearby. Three large logs for seating ringed the fire, unused.

Mortan, a young man who could count almost seven years was off to the edge of the camp nearest to the band of travelers. He was practicing with a spear thrower. There was a target skin packed with grass set up between two short trees, held in place with four braided ropes. Several spears jutted out from the target. As he pulled back to throw again, he stopped suddenly and called out loudly.

"Martag! Come quick-Mamie's back! Mamie's back!" The boy dropped the spear and spear thrower to the ground and took off in a dead run toward the travelers as they worked their way down the slope of the wooded hillside.

The central lodge emptied itself suddenly of all its inhabitants. They were all excited as they spotted the boy running up the hill and the people coming down the slope beyond him.

Deegie's eyes watered as she saw Branag pass the people in front of him, hurrying down the hill toward her. She pulled the infant closer to her breast as her tears fell. Her heart beat rapidly as she watched him getting closer, and closer.

Mortan slowed to a stop, and froze when he got close enough to see their faces-flatheads! There were flatheads with them.

Branag reached the boy, and slowed enough to pat him on the shoulder as he went on by him. He could hear the boys confused voice babbling behind him.

"Branag, why are there flatheads with you..."

Branag didn't answer him or even look back, he kept running down to the camp as hard as he could go. By the time he reached the clearing of the camp, Branag was out of breath and red in the face-but nothing could have stopped him from reaching Deegie at this point.

"Branag!" She exclaimed as he wrapped her in his arms and rained kisses all over her face.

She tried to pull back from his crushing embrace, but there was no way he was going to let her go.

"Branag, not so hard-you'll hurt the baby!"

Branag's eyes grew wide, the baby, the thought resonated within him. He loosened his grip on Deegie and watched as she pulled the tan colored reindeer hide tunic open at the front to reveal an infant suckling at her breast.

"Branag, this is Brydag-the first son of your hearth." Deegie pulled the small boy off her nipple with a pop, and turned his small body to face Branag. The baby was not amused at being pulled away from his meal, and made a sour face and screamed out his displeasure.

Branag was stunned, he looked at the stocky little baby as he waved his fat little arms and legs around in his anguish. He took the squirming child that Deegie held out to him, swinging his arms with clenched fists. Branag couldn't help but to smile at the antics of the boy, and looked deep into his light greenish brown eyes.

The infant boys frustration had run its course, he wasn't all that hungry really, he had never missed a meal in his life. His screaming dwindled to a cry, then subsided all together.

Branag watched this transformation with increasing interest, and was surprised all over again as he saw the boy look back at him and coo softly. He was a perfectly formed little boy, a miniature Branag from one end to the other.

Branag felt a sudden flush of warmth that encompassed his entire being, the son of my hearth. He looked to Deegie and felt absolutely complete.

""""""""""

Brug stood off to the side as the travelers all filed past him. He had watched Branag run down to the woman, and saw him as he held her and then the infant. He felt a strange, new sensation inside. Brug was confused, the emotional response he felt was completely foreign to him. The young boy just stared at the man he had grown so close to as he held the baby and the woman, so obviously thrilled and happy.

Mog-ur slowed as he saw Brug step to the side, he had a feeling he knew what was going through the young mans mind. He stopped just behind him for a moment, giving the boy a little time to sort out his feelings. Brug's emotional confusion was almost expected by the older holy man, he could, and would help this young man. The boy was special to Mog-ur, he represented the next generation of this Clan.

Mortan froze and simply stared at the people of the Clan, he had never seen people like them up close before, but they somehow reminded him of Rydag-but much more so, so different. This gave him pause, he had always liked Rydag-and there was a young Clan boy and a girl. They are both younger than me, he thought, but the boy looks older than his small size.

Mamie broke out of the line of people and rushed forward toward the boy that looked so startled and confused. She dropped her packs as she got close, and picked him up in a spinning embrace. Mamie crushed the boy to her chest, she had missed her sibling so much.

"Mortan-you are sooo big now." Mamie beamed as she kissed him on the cheek, holding him tightly in her arms.

"Mamie I'm so glad you're back-but who are the flatheads and why are they with you?" Mortan's voice was muffled with his older siblings crushing embrace.

"It's a long story, and I don't want to go into it all now. These people are our friends, and some of them will be staying with us for a while." Mamie squeezed Mortan again, then set him back down on the ground.

"Help me carry some of this stuff?"

Mortan smiled up at her, "Sure." He liked being old enough to be able to help out, it made him feel more like the man he longed to be.

Branag walked over next to the rest of his camp members holding Brydag close to his chest, Deegie held his arm as she followed along, beaming with happiness. They were all congregated loosely on the near side of the fire, watching the rest of the travelers come down the slope. A murmur of low conversation about the makeup of the band reached him as he approached.

"It is so good to be home, and I am so very glad to see you all. I have really missed this camp. We have brought some guests home with us, I will explain it all later in greater detail." Branag looked to his people and seeing their confusion, went on. "Please welcome them all with the hospitality that we of the Aurochs Camp are famous for. These people of the Clan have gone through a rather trying time, please be courteous to them."

Branag lowered his voice and looked over to a stocky man of almost thirty five years. "Rymar, may I talk to you privately for a moment."

The stocky older man with the greying beard and slightly thinning hair nodded, thinking the worst in spite of his best efforts not to. His eyesight wasn't as good as it was when he had been a younger man, but he hadn't seen the son of his hearth among the travelers. Since the death of his mate many years ago, he had lived with the constant fear of losing his only cherished boy too.

Branag handed Brydag to Deegie, and motioned for Rymar to follow him as he walked to the other side of the fire. They stopped on the opposite side of the fire, well away from the rest of the camp. Branag reached out to Rymar and held his wide, strong shoulders, and looked deep into his eyes. Branag's eyes welled up with tears as he tried to think of the proper words to say, knowing that there really were none.

"Rymar, it is with great sadness that I must tell you that the son of your hearth, my good friend Worlen has gone on to the spirit world." Branag's voice broke with the deep emotion that suddenly wracked him-it was as if Worlen had just been killed all over again in his mind.

Rymar dropped his eyes, his wide, strong shoulders trembled as they slumped forward and Branag grabbed him and pulled him up close and into a hard embrace. Rymar returned the crushing hug after a moment, and began to sob into the taller mans heaving chest.

Branag sobbed with him, he tried to speak a few times but couldn't get the words past the heavy lump in his throat. The two men held each other, expelling their intense grief together.

After a while, Rymar was finally able to speak, and pulled away from the comfort of Branag's embrace. His voice shook as he looked up at Branag through swollen green eyes, "How? How did my boy die?" His tortured words came out in a hoarse whisper.

Branag's tears streamed down his face as he was only able to choke out a single word, "Rhino."

Deegie walked out to Tulie and Ludeg as they led the travelers into the clearing on the far side of the camp. Though weary from their trek, smiles dominated the faces of the people of the Others. The people of the Clan were apprehensive and held themselves back, but none of this showed on their stoic faces.

Deegie hugged her returning friends and camp members. Holding Tulie and showing off Brydag until the large, extremely proud grandmother had to push her away gently to go on and unload her burdens closer to the fire. Tulie was more than pleased with the baby boy, but her arms and back ached from her load. Deegie's tears of joy ran down her red cheeks and onto Brydag who was wide awake and curious.

Mog-ur and Brug brought up the rear, they stood behind the rest of the Clan who stood back on the outer edge of the clearing. When Deegie saw them, a slightly melancholy smile spread across her face slowly. She couldn't help but to think of Rydag when she saw the boy, and her thoughts went back to a happier time when she had learned to speak to Rydag with the odd language of hand signs that Ayla had taught them.

'Welcome home,' Deegie signed, looking directly at the boy. 'You welcome here.' Deegie made a hand motion with her free hand for them to follow, and turned to walk back to the fire.

Brug got a strange feeling inside, in some ways he was relieved, and in another he was encouraged. This was the woman that Bran-nag had been so glad to see that he had left Brug alone to run down the hill just to get to her. This woman had looked at him in such a touching, knowing way. Brug was encouraged by her reaction, and followed the tall woman.

Mog-ur took this in with a vague feeling of caution. He also saw the depth of feeling that this woman of the Others had shown, and was slightly optimistic at her reactions. He walked behind Brug, and the rest of the Clan followed him in order of their status. It was the first time since they had joined up with the traveling band of the Others that they had done so. Mog-ur didn't notice, they were all behind him.

Tulie and Deegie stood in the center of the mixed group of people, and Tulie addressed them all. She signed as she spoke.

"People of the Aurochs Camp of the Mamutoi, these are the people of the Clan of the Cave Bear." Tulie paused for a moment, watching the Aurochs Camp members stare at the Clan. "We have a long, sometimes troubled tale to tell. It would be best told after a meal and a little time to relax."

"We are glad to welcome you all," Deegie said as she also signed to the Clan. "Tessie and I will prepare a meal for us all. Marsie, would you help our guests to get settled comfortably inside the lodge?"

The older woman nodded, then looked to the women of the Clan and motioned for them to follow her, turning and walking into the lodge. Her mate, Martag, picked up two of the bundles and the back pack that Tulie had dropped and went with them.

Mog-ur and Brug stayed outside with the rest of the hunters of the Clan. Mog-ur walked over to the nearest log and sat down, Brug sat beside him.

""""""""""

Talut was finishing up telling the tale of Green Eye again for the benefit of those who had not heard it all before. He was a marvelous storyteller, and had an content audience with full bellies and rapt interest.

"...and even though we missed out on getting a shot at the red deer at the river, I think it all turned out well enough in the end." Talut chuckled, "But I'll bet that deer would have tasted good."

This brought out a spate of laughter.

"Let's go out in the morning and try again." Jozen said, looking up to Talut and Frebec across from him. "We could use some fresh traveling food."

Vincavec was on the other side of Frebec and nodded in agreement, "Tell me more about the fish that Brenan caught first."

Vincavec had managed to salvage Brenan's gaff tipped spear, intrigued by the design of it and had a hankering to try fishing like that with his own spear thrower. He had a small piece of mammoth rib bone in his lap, and his flint knife in his hands. Vincavec liked the design of the tip, and was fashioning one of his own.

"It looked to be a pink salmon, but it should be way early for them to be coming upstream." Frebec said as he watched Vincavec carve on the bone.

"Most years, a few stragglers will come early," Talut said as Marec nodded at his words. "The majority will come at the usual time."

"I have seen this to be true also," Marec chimed in. "At least on this river. We have often caught pink salmon, and even occasionally the small silver ones too."

"I wouldn't mind another catfish," Talut said.

"Is there anything you don't like when it comes to food?" Vincavec smiled as he jabbed at the huge man that was famous for his appetite.

The comment started a good natured round of teasing from the others.

""""""""""

Latie sat up, she was having a hard time finding a comfortable position for any length of time. Her shoulder ached and it stung when she moved around too much. She looked down at Brenan, listening to his soft snoring as he slept. It had been a long day and she was tired too.

Propping the folded furs up again at the end of the sleeping pallet, she lay back on them gently. The ache in her shoulder was a constant annoyance, her forearm didn't bother her nearly as much at this point.

Latie shuddered, thinking about the lion attack. What a huge, vicious animal, she thought. Her eyelids were feeling heavy, she was so tired. Latie was so glad to be alive. She put her hands on her slightly swollen belly, and closed her eyes.

""""""""""

The central fire popped and sputtered with the drippings of fat from the haunch of the reindeer. The delectable odors wafted over the hungry people, most sitting on logs around the fire.

Tressie and Etra worked over a platter full of carrots and mushrooms, slicing and washing them before dropping them into a short, wide basket half full of water.

Mamie and her mother, Marsie, poured whole oats and wheat into a thick pelvic bone platter from two small baskets. Tressie and her mother, Tissie, used a pair of round stones to crack the grain and then mix it into a small bowl of melted reindeer fat. Marsie helped to shape small flat slabs of the thick mixture and put them onto a thin, flat rock that protruded out into the fire a little way. Several of the slabs were already starting to brown, smelling so good.

Brug toyed with his ever present spear, examining the marvelous flint point as he sat next to Mog-ur on the log. Branag approached him, carrying a sleeping infant in the crook of his arm. Brug's eyes lit up as the tall man sat down next to him.

"Brug," Branag said and signed at the same time. "Is the spear point damaged?"

Brug shook his head, 'no', and held the pointed end of the spear up for Branag to see. 'The point is still perfect.'

Branag reached up and turned the spear over and back, looking it over on both sides in the glimmering fire light. Brug was right, it was still perfect.

Mortan walked up to the two men and the boy, carrying his short spear thrower and three spears loose in his hand. He stopped in front of Brug and Branag, and looked at the spear they were examining with interest.

"Mortan, this is Brug-and Mog-ur," Branag said, then continued. "Brug, Mog-ur-this is Mortan."

Mog-ur looked to the lad of the Others with curiosity, he had never seen a child of the Others. "Morr-ta." The name was a little hard for him to pronounce the first time, he looked at the face of the boy again. He is just a smaller version of the adults, Mog-ur thought, a child of the Others.

Mortan flinched at the guttural voice, then recognized the strange sounds as an attempt at his name. "Mogger." He said in return, then looked at the boy and said, "Brug."

Brug looked up at the gangly youth, and said, "Morr-tuh."

Branag smiled at the interactions, then looked to Mog-ur on the other side of Brug, "This is Brydag. The first son of my hearth." His one handed signs were a little more awkward than usual as he also spoke aloud. "This is the first time I have seen this boy, he was born while we were gone."

"Bry-dag", is good name.' Brug signed, looking into Branag's proud eyes, and again feeling that strange emotional twinge that he had felt before, though it was not as strong this time.

Branag put his free arm around Brug's shoulders, and squeezed the boy to him. He looked down into the strong features of the boys face, smiling warmly. Branag saw the insecurity in the deep brown eyes, and held him a little tighter before letting him go.

Mog-ur saw what Branag was doing, trying to reassure the boy that nothing had changed between them. Bran-nag is wise, he thought as Morr-ta spoke the words of the Others.

"Brug, that is a fine spear, did you make it?"

Brug was very surprised at the fact that Morr-tuh signed with his free hand as he spoke the word sounds of the Others. The signs were very crude and without nuance, but understandable.

Mog-ur was even more surprised at the signs than Brug was.

They had no way of knowing that the Aurochs Camp had learned some of the language of the Clan from Deegie, and had practiced it on a regular basis.

Brug held his prized spear out to the other youth, "Bran-nag" made this spear-I killed a rabbit with it.' He signed with pride.

Tulie came out of the lodge wearing a fresh tunic and leggings. She went to the fire and looked to see where the women needed help. The women had the meal well in progress, and completely under control.

She looked out over the camp, and her eyes were drawn to the two young boys as they compared hunting weapons and talked in both languages. Tulie should have been surprised, but after all she had seen in the last few months-nothing seemed to surprise her too much anymore. She saw that Branag held her grandson, and walked over to them.

"Branag, may I take Brydag?" Branag gently held the sleeping boy out to her. Tulie cradled the sleeping boy, her heart swelling with emotion as she studied his face. What a handsome little man, he looked so much like a little Branag.

""""""""""

The people of the Cave Bear Camp had just finished their evening meal and most of them hung out around the fire, relaxing and talking. The stars shone bright overhead in a clear sky. A cool, soft breeze blew in from the northeast.

Talut and Vincavec used one of the wooden frames they had made to smoke the bison hides to set the huge lion skin directly into the path of smoke that drifted off the fire. The hide was still damp from having the brains rubbed into it, and would cure quickly from being smoked at this point of the process. It would dry out a little stiff, and need to be stretched and worked some more after being smoke cured. It always took more effort to keep a fur soft, only being able to work one side of the skin.

Marec walked up to the two men who had the frame positioned just right.

"Talut, if we are successful hunting tomorrow, I think we should leave for the summer meeting the following day."

Talut looked at Marec, and thought for a moment before he answered. "That sounds all right to me-if we get all our traveling supplies in order."

"We can pre-cook some meat, and take it with us." Marec said, then went on. "This time of year I don't think we need to take too much food, everything is so plentiful."

"You're right, Marec," Vincavec said. "The bounty of Mut is everywhere right now. It won't be hard to hunt and gather as you go."

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Vincavec?" Marec asked. He wasn't looking forward to attending all the meetings of the Council of Brothers without the leader of the Cave Bear Camp at his side. Especially this year, there would undoubtedly be confrontations and arguments about the tragic events of the spring.

"I would like to go, but there is so much left to do here." Vincavec did want to go, but he had to think first of his own new camp. He still had so much work to do to be properly prepared for their first winter here.

"Don't worry about it, I will make sure your interests are well protected," Talut chimed in, smiling broadly through his bright red beard. "Your voice will be heard-I'll see to it."

Marec looked at Talut as he spoke. It will be different this year, he thought, last year was hard enough-but what will happen now? He reached up with his right hand and smoothed his rapidly greying beard with his fingers, worried about the summer meeting. Deep down inside, he felt another twitch of worry-worry that the Mamutoi people were changing. Not changing for the better.

""""""""""

"...and this is Mog-ur, the holy man of the Clan, like our Mamut." Branag said, his arm stretched out toward Mog-ur sitting on the log between Rug and Brug. Branag stood in front of the fire, addressing them all. He had given all their names as he introduced the visitors to his camp.

The meal had been plentiful and wonderful, everyone had eaten their fill and then some.

Tulie and Etra passed around a pleasant tasting evening tea to them all as they listened to Branag give formal introductions between the groups of people.

Mortan sat next to Brug. The boys had little trouble conversing, and spoke of spears and hunting. Normal boy stuff.

Branag finished and walked over to sit next to Rymar on the other side of Brug.

Tulie and Branag's sibling and co-leader Tissie, walked up to the fire and turned to address them all. The crowd quieted as Tissie pounded the speaking staff of the Aurochs Camp three times on the ground.

"As co-leader of the Aurochs Camp of the Mamutoi, I wish to address you all." Her voice was strong and carried easily, Tulie signed as she spoke for the Clan.

"We are thrilled at the safe return of our cherished Aurochs Camp members, and of our friends and relatives of the Lion Camp as well. The Aurochs Camp welcomes the people of the Clan of the Cave Bear, and offer to you our home." She paused before going on. "Salen and Thorec stayed with Talut and the other members of the Lion Camp to help build a new lodge for Vincavec and the Mammoth Camp. They will return after they stop off at the summer meeting."

Branag put his arm around Rymar, and held him tightly as Tissie continued.

"It is with great regret that I must inform you all that Worlen, first son of Rymar and the Badger Hearth of the Aurochs Camp will not return home to us. Worlen now travels in the spirit world."

Tissie paused and looked down at her feet for a moment, tears gathered in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and looked back up at the gathering to continue.

"We are all anxious to hear the story of their journey, and I will turn over the speaking staff to Tulie, co-leader of our sister camp, the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi." Tissie handed the speaking staff to Tulie, and walked over to sit next to her mate, Tathan, on the far end of a log.

Tornec got up and walked up to Tulie, and stood beside her to sign her words. Branag gave Rymar another squeeze, then got up and joined them also, standing on the other side of Tulie.

Tulie looked over this odd gathering, and collected her thoughts. She pounded the speaking staff on the ground three times and began, her voice strong and commanding.

"I will begin this tale from the time we first learned of the impending calamity to the Wolf Camp from our home, the Lion Camp for the benefit of our friends of the Clan. Mamut, our Mog-ur, along with Brenan and Latie went on a strange trip into the spirit world with the aid of a sacred root of the Clan..."

Mog-ur was stunned, his face went suddenly white at the words that Tornak signed. His powerful mind raced as he considered the very possibility of this most sacred and secret Clan knowledge and its supposed power being used by these strange people of the Others. Very few mog-urs of the Clan had ever been exposed to this sacred magic. Mog-ur himself had never had the opportunity of experiencing this root-or its effects.

"...while wandering in this strange world of the spirits searching for each other, they came upon a one-eyed crippled man of the Clan..."

Mog-ur gasped, he knew of Creb-the most powerful Mog-ur the Clan had ever known. The Mog-ur of the Clan. He had no idea that Creb had perished. Mog-ur turned his full attention back to Tornak as he translated Trull-ee's words.

"...at this point, Mamut, Latie , and Brenan took flight and searched for the lands of the Mamutoi..."

""""""""""

"...when Talut and Brenan got to Worlen, it was too late, the rhino had gored him fatally. Brenan came back to the camp to get help, and by the time we all got back to Talut, he was standing over Worlen with two dead cave lions, two rhinos, and two hyenas. It was quite a sight. We carried Worlen back to the camp and buried him on a rise above the river, it is a scenic spot that looks serenely out into a wooded valley..."

Rymar watched raptly as Branag continued his narrative, trying to picture the spot where the only son of his hearth was laid to rest in his mind. If only the spear hadn't hit the rhinos hard head, he thought futilely, then Worlen would be here now. His wide shoulders trembled as he struggled to keep his composure.

Mog-ur could see the distraught anguish of the man, wanting to help, but not knowing how. It gave him pause, thinking about how these people of the Others showed their emotions so openly. It did make it somewhat easier to understand them though, at least on some level. He pondered this as Branag continued the tale.

""""""""""

"...we decided to set up our camp there at this river, and wait for the Mammoth and Amber camps to meet up with us there. When Vincavec arrived with Averie and Jozen, we got the news that the renegades of the Weasel, Beaver, and Megaceros Camps were on the move. They were heading straight for the Mammoth Camp en masse. Jozen had scouted them, and found them all drunk and passed out in an open air camp. They had the Muta of the Wolf Camp with them.

"At this point Jozen could only assume that the Wolf Camp had fallen prey to these human hyenas, as Old Mamut had seen in the spirit trip. We found out later that this was indeed the case."

Tulie paused, and took a deep breath, she looked to Branag beside her and motioned for him to again take over for him. He nodded to her and picked up where she had left off.

"The Amber and Mammoth Camp volunteers arrived, and after we filled them in on the current events a general planning discussion began. For our combined camps to try and find a way to stop the renegades was a huge endeavor, for they out numbered us greatly.

"The ideas presented at this point were all hinged on the element of surprise, and none of them would, at best results, give us a total victory. We were floundering badly.

"A question asked from Latie to Brenan, took over the conversation and the discussion turned back to the spirit trip that had originally revealed this calamity. Latie seemed to believe that this Clan Mog-ur they met in the spirit world would be able to help them to defeat the renegades. Vincavec agreed with the logic of the idea, as did the Mamut of the Amber Camp.

"When Latie revealed that she had more of this sacred root of the Clan with her the decision was made for the three of them to try and make contact with this Mog-ur in the spirit world..."

Mog-ur jerked suddenly upright on the log. The implications astounded him, not only had these others utilized this root before, they were about to do it again. He studied Branag as he continued to speak from the corner of his eye as he watched Torr-nak sign on. An idea was beginning to form in his powerful mind.

"...Latie and Brenan returned from their trip into the spirit world long before Vincavec did. We were terribly worried that he was forever lost there. After what seemed to be a very long period of time he finally came back also. Vincavec was in bad shape for a while, really bad shape.

"They told us of their finding this powerful Mog-ur of the Clan, and what all he had told them. Latie and Brenan felt that there was a chance to defeat the renegades without it coming to an all out confrontation, but did not have any specifics of how to do so.

"At this point, Vincavec explained to us that he had somehow manipulated certain things within his own lodge-from the spirit world. None of us really understood exactly what he meant at the time, but we made plans from there anyway..."

Mog-ur was in awe of the story being told. He knew of the legend of the One Eyed Mog-ur and his power to control things in this, the deepest realm of the Clan memories and of the incredible spirit world beyond. This sacred root was the gateway to this place, this place was one of unfathomable power and knowledge. It was said that many who went there did not return whole, and a few did not return at all.

A shiver went through Mog-ur. The Mog-ur with one eye had led mog-urs of the eastern Clans safely to this place on several occasions, but no one else had. The secret of the root had been used by other Clan mog-urs, but often with disastrous results to themselves. Over the years, the secrets of the root had been lost-only the One Eyed Mog-ur was left with the knowledge.

The Mog-ur with one eye had always refused to reveal the sacred root secrets to the other mog-urs of the eastern Clan gathering. This knowledge was never shared. When he had taken these mog-urs to the spirit world with the aid of this powerful root he had done it without informing the others of the magic and how to harvest and prepare it. And now he was gone. He was gone and the only people who knew how to harvest and prepare the root were these people of the Others. But none of them were here. It was all so difficult to believe.

Mog-ur's mind spun with the implications. He concentrated on Torr-nak again.

"...Vincavec and Talut effectively gave these evil men a chance to live, banishing them forever from the Mamutoi." Branag paused, and Tulie stepped in to continue the story.

"Essentially, the renegades were split into two groups and sent away unarmed. One group was sent home, to pack up and leave. The other group sent away to the southwest, to be forever exiled from the lands of the Mamutoi and even their own families.

"We buried the dead in a huge burial cairn where they had fallen in the center of the Mammoth Camp, and kept the fire going for the normal time. During this time, Talut led a band to the Wolf Camp and confirmed that they had indeed fallen prey to the renegades insane wrath. There had been no survivors found there. Essentially the Wolf Camp is no more.

"At this point, it was decided that the Mammoth Camp would relocate..."

""""""""""

"...and we were shocked to find that the camp was a camp of the Clan. We were not welcomed with open arms when we approached them, actually Rug looked as if he was going to attack us then and there." Branag had to stop the tale to laugh, and nodded to Rug who almost looked embarrassed. Almost.

"It all became clear as their Mog-ur decided that we were to be welcomed to stay with them to share a meal. When he told us of their own plight at the hands of the ones they refer to as the Others-us, our kind of people, we had our suspicions.

"Mog-ur was gravely wounded by a spear to the chest in the raid, and of course Tressie wouldn't stand by and not try to help him. In the end, Mog-ur decided to allow her to try and treat him. The wound was very serious, but she and Tulie were able to help. I am sure that they saved his life.

"The next day Tressie, Ludeg, and I went out to gather supplies for Tressie. She needed more medicinal plants and such. Ludeg got us lost, and we wandered around trying to find our way back to the camp well into the darkness." Branag smiled at Ludeg whose face was red at the gaff, knowing that he really hadn't gotten them lost but not wanting to interrupt Branag as he spoke. Branag went on.

"We saw the distant glow of a camp fire and headed toward it thinking that we were home free. It didn't quite turn out the way it should have, it was the camp of the renegades..."

""""""""""

Tulie took over the narrative again, her eyes tearing up slightly as she spoke, "With this ambush in place, we then baited the trap. Rug and Draag approached the camp of renegades and drew their attention, they probably thought that the men of the Clan were alone. The renegades chased them right into our trap, and they were all slain..."

""""""""""

"...when Tressie and I removed the bandages from Mog-ur, we not only found him to be healing very well, but there was also a sign from Ursus. The Clan venerates Ursus as we venerate Mut. Ursus himself had spoken to Mog-ur in a most obvious way. He left Mog-ur a mark, a mark telling the Clan not only what they needed to do, but where they were to do it."

Tulie paused, and made a sign to Mog-ur to join her in front of the fire.

Mog-ur stood up and walked over to Tulie, Branag, and Tornec. He turned to face the gathering, looking out over the assembled people of both cultures and similar races. His eyes met Rugs, and Rug nodded to him urging him to continue.

Pulling his wrap loose at the waist, Mog-ur grasped the edges of the light brown aurochs skin and pulled them out away from his chest. A murmur went through the gathering as they saw the black fingers of the tattooed figure of the sun that reached out from a deep pink indented spot in the center of his chest.

Mog-ur signed eloquently in the full, beautiful, expressive language of the Clan as Tornec translated for him.

'This is the symbol of 'The Land of the Sun'. This is the place that all of the people of the "Clan" originally came from, a land of perpetual summer with no winter seasons. This sign that Ursus has marked me with tells us that the great Cave Bear spirit wants us to return to the lands of our beginnings-and this we will do.'

Another murmur went through the people of the Others as Mog-ur continued.

"Tress-ee" has agreed to train "Etra" in the healing arts and magic. Without this very generous act, the "Clan" could not make this journey with any reasonable expectation of success.

'The men of the "Others" have given a new hunting weapon to the men of the "Clan". With this new weapon, the hunters of the "Clan" will eventually be able to provide adequately for this "Clan" despite the fact that they are presently few in numbers. Our hunters have already been successful with this powerful new weapon, and they will only get better and more efficient with time.'

Mog-ur paused to allow Tornec to catch up.

"Trull-ee, Barzak," and "Bran-nag" have all been most generous to the people of our "Clan". They have offered to help us to prepare for our long and difficult journey to 'The Land of the Sun'. They do this by offering to give our hunters further instruction with the throwing spears and the best methods for utilizing them.

'They have further helped us by also agreeing to help to train "Etra" as a medicine woman. These generous people of the "Others" have invited us to share their caves with us for the winter.'

Mog-ur stopped as the murmur of the crowd picked up again for a moment, he looked over to Trull-ee who smiled at him and nodded her head for him to go on.

'There are too many of us to stay with either of your caves, so the "Clan" will be split into two groups and winter with both camps of the people of the "Others".

'We will be willing and able to help your camps prepare for the upcoming winter season. With this show of your hospitality, the "Clan" will be adequately provisioned and trained with the throwing spears to undertake this most difficult journey ahead of us.

'We will also have a trained medicine woman thanks to the efforts of "Tress-ee."

The smiling face of Mortan stuck out in the midst of the general surprise and confusion of the gathering. The boy looked forward to having a companion of his own gender to spend the long boring winter months with, even if he was younger.

Brug was equally pleased, but his reasons centered more on being at the camp of Bran-nag.

Branag and Tulie watched the reactions of the crowd as well. Tulie wasn't too surprised at how well they took the news, these were her people, even though most of them belonged to the Aurochs Camp. She knew them all well.

""""""""""

Talut sat on the log watching Vincavec and Jozen stoke the fire with fresh wood from the pile nearby, Marec sat next to him.

The sky was clear and the moon shone bright above them, it was just past being full.

Averie and Ginie came out of the lodge carrying a small basket of steaming tea and a basket full of cups. Ginie handed out the cups as Averie dipped the hot tea. They all sat down to enjoy the night.

"I am concerned about you all having to face the councils without us," Averie said to the others. "The councils were badly split and almost hostile to each other by the end of the meeting last summer."

"The northern and eastern camps seem to think that they can use this discord against those of us in the south and the west." Marec thought for a moment before continuing. "With the loss of the Wolf Camp and their powerful voice of reason, we could be in for a hard time."

"As much as I hate to say it Talut, the Lion Camp has probably lost some status as well from last summer," Vincavec said with no malice. "With this said, I will also say that since the Aurochs Camp will not have a representative present-it could be bad. Remember that according to the runner, Ruvan, the Red Deer Camp has been decimated by sickness-they may not even go to the meeting at all. They pretty much always sided with us in any conflict of interest."

"The Aurochs Camp will have little status anyway, they are still too new to command very much respect as yet," Talut added, wishing that Tulie was here. "We will just do the best that we can, even the more traditional eastern camps are usually rational-though they do tend to buck any kind of change."

"How far do you think the Badger Camp is from here-how many days travel?" Averie asked.

"I think we can make it in ten days or so," Marec said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that sounds about right, why Averie?" Vincavec asked. "Are you thinking that we should go with them?"

Talut looked up at her, she was obviously considering it.

"Yes," she looked up at her sibling and co-leader. "I do think we should go, there is a lot at stake and we need to be there."

"This has been a difficult last few years within the leadership, but surely we will not be blamed for the renegades and their terrible deeds." Ginie looked over at Marec. "Will we?"

"I can't imagine how," Marec answered. "But some strange things have happened. We have to remember that we will not have Lomie, Marlie, or Valez from the Wolf Camp. Tulie won't be there either. That is a lot of powerful voices that won't be there on our behalf."

"If we go," Vincavec began. "We won't be able to stay long."

"No, but we won't have to." Averie continued. "We can take part in the initial meetings and then come back home."

"We won't be staying for the whole meeting either," Ginie added. "We do not have adequate winter stores laid in. You can come back with us."

Vincavec looked thoughtfully at the other leaders around him, considering their words. If only Averie and I go, he thought, the rest of the camp can get us provisioned for winter. We can finish out the inside of the lodge while it's too cold to do much outside. He looked at Talut, almost reading the large mans thoughts, and made his decision.

"All right, Averie and I will go with you all to the meeting. We will return with the Amber Camp."

""""""""""

Brenan woke up with a start. He had been dreaming of a monster cave lion and his body was covered with goose flesh. Brenan took a deep breath, forcing away the disturbing image in his mind.

It was dark inside the tent, and it took a long moment for his eyes to adjust. Latie lay sprawled out beside him, her long shapely legs stuck out from under the soft, warm furs.

He sat up and covered her legs, then stood up to check on the outside fire. Brenan could see no glow of light from outside the tent. He felt lethargic and slow, in his exhaustion he had fallen asleep early and he wasn't used to that-at all.

Brenan restarted the outdoor fire, and banked it sufficiently before bringing a load of wood back into the tent. He got this fire going and sat down next to Latie.

Pulling the furs off her shoulders gently, he looked down at the bandages in the flickering fire light. There was no obvious seepage from her wounds.

Brenan reached down and laid his wrist on the top of Laties shoulder, feeling her warm skin. It felt a little too hot, and he decided that he would change the dressing first thing in the morning and re-examine the wound. It was too easy for cat claws to cause bad infections, and he wanted to keep a close eye on the wounds.

Brenan took a swallow of water from the water bag on the ground on Latie's side of the sleeping pallet. He capped it off, and lay back down next to her.

Gently, Brenan wrapped his arms around his mate, loving the feel of her body pressed against his own. He was so tired, it had been a long, long day.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_**Reunions**_

The first thing that Mog-ur saw when he opened his eyes was the intricate ceiling of the interior of the lodge. It was still quite early, the sun had not yet risen. Rib bones, mammoth tusks, lattice made from twined wood branches, heavy wooden beams, long leafed grasses, hard dried dirt. It is truly amazing, he thought to himself, a man made cave. Who had ever heard of such a thing, he wondered. These people of the Others are clever.

Mog-ur thought with amusement back to the previous evening, and the mild uproar that the structure had caused. When Etra, Aba, and Inca had followed Marsie into the lodge for the first time to stow their traveling bundles. They had come out of the lodge much faster than they had gone in, and Etra had come straight to him.

The description Etra gave of this 'cave' was almost beyond anything Mog-ur had ever heard. Etra was usually so even tempered and calm, but not yesterday.

The outside of this 'cave' was a little strange looking, but in the excitement of their arrival no one had paid too much attention to it. From the outside it looked like a low, grass covered hill with three smoke holes in the top of it. It had not garnered too much interest.

Thinking about it, Mog-ur should have noticed the other three partially built, smaller lodges scattered around the larger lodge. They were right there in front of him all along. He thought back to the awe he had felt when he and the other Clan members had been given the lodge tour.

Mog-ur wasn't the only one that was in awe of the structure. The rest of the Clan had to be assured that there was nothing mystical about the home of the Others.

Now, as he laid in the comfort of his sleeping furs, he studied the ceiling in the light, flickering fire light. The three interior fires cast long, dancing shadows onto the walls and the ceiling. Mog-ur almost felt the same way he felt when he was clearing his mind to meditate. The peaceful, serene exercise of cleansing of his mind prior to searching through his memories or preparing to concentrate on the spirit world..

Mog-ur thought about the necessary chore of splitting his Clan. It was a difficult proposition. Obviously Etra, Aba, and Brug should stay here. Barzak had told him that he would continue the training of the hunters, and that his camp often hunted with the camp of Bran-nag anyway.

The hunters would also have to have someone to relieve their needs with. None of his surviving people of the Clan were mated, at least not to each other. No mated pairs had survived the raid. Mog-ur had not yet fully considered the problem of who would be mated, and to whom-but he would need to before long.

""""""""""

Talut gathered his hunters in the light of the outside fire, it was still dark, but it wouldn't be for long. There were a total of seven men, and two women. He wondered how they would want to begin, and where. Talut drank the rest of the tea from his cup, and refilled it one last time from the steaming basket.

Vincavec wandered out of the lodge, spears in hand. He had a broad smile on his face.

"I think I'll join you," he said in an upbeat tone of voice.

"Good, where do we want to start this morning?" Talut asked the crowd.

"I think we should try a drive along the river bank like we did yesterday," Frebec said.

"I'll go for that, I missed a good shot at a nice red deer buck." Jozen chimed in, laughing. "I'd like another chance at him."

"Why don't we try a circle trap this time," Regan began. "Just spread out and rush the river bank as a group."

"Sounds good to me," Talut smiled at the attractive young woman and her enthusiasm. As he looked around, it seemed that everyone was anxious to go.

"Well let's go," Vincavec said and started leading them away from the lodge and toward the river.

The troupe of hunters quieted as they walked across the dark brushy land in front of the Cave Bear Camp. Vincavec led them at a brisk pace, it would be best if they could get into position before the sun came up for the first drive.

The ten hunters were quiet as they walked through the short grass, winding through the scattered brush and occasional short trees. Songbirds welcomed in the coming day from the trees and through the valley and the steppes beyond.

""""""""""

Latie pulled her top fur up to her neck, and woke up to the pain she felt when she moved her arm and shoulder. She opened her eyes to the faint light of the coal bed of the banked fire past her feet. Her shoulder throbbed, it wasn't the first time that the pain woke her up during the night.

Brenan was stretched out beside her, snoring softly. Latie reached over to the water bag on the ground next to her and sat up to quench her dry mouth. The movement caused her more pain, and she flexed her shoulder before she got a drink of the cool water.

Fortunately, the discomfort she had endured throughout the night had prevented her from dreaming. She hadn't slept long enough at a time to dream at all. Latie was tired, hungry, and hurting. She gave up trying to get any real sleep and got up.

After stoking up the fire inside, she dressed and went through the small, lined basket and pulled out two large pieces of cooked salmon and set them on a pelvic bone platter. Walking outside to the fire, she set the platter on the flat rock that stuck into the fire pit and gathered wood from the small pile off to the side. In no time at all, she had a blazing fire going.

""""""""""

Talut grabbed the rib cage of the spotted deer and wrenched it apart with a powerful pull. The bones popped and snapped as they came apart, opening the chest cavity wide. Regan patted Talut's wide shoulders as he stepped back, and knelt down to harvest the edible organs.

Vincavec leaned on his long spear and watched the hunters clean the two deer. They had a spike buck and his older, more mature companion laid out on the ground. The hunt had been successful on the first drive, they had formed a semi-circle and rushed the river bank flushing out four deer.

Two does had evaded the hunters by staying behind the brush and escaping along the edge of the river. They never presented the hunters with a decent shot.

The bucks had not been as fortunate, having run out from the cover of the brush and right at Regan, Jozen, Frebec, and Salen. The larger deer had been hit with three spears almost at once, but Frebec took the younger buck with a perfectly placed shot to the throat. Both fell within a few steps of each other.

Talut wiped his bloody hands off on his leggings, and walked over to Vincavec.

"Well, that was easy," he began, smiling at Vincavec. "Regan shows a lot of skills, why isn't she mated yet?"

Vincavec just watched the hunters work for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure. She had her eye on a young man from the Sable Camp at the last summer meeting, I don't remember his name. They had some kind of falling out, I think it was over the way Rydag was treated."

"The Sable Camp? Well that would make sense, they spoke out strongly against Rydag from the very beginning. Even when he was a baby." Talut paused, then went on. "I didn't know that she was close to Rydag, though."

"She wasn't, she just didn't like the way the northern camps were acting. The man she had her eye on must have said something to have given her second thoughts. I'm glad she stayed, she is a very productive young woman."

"Regan reminds me a little of Deegie, she didn't get in any rush to get mated either." Talut said. "But she had her eye on Branag for a long time."

"They are about the same age, Regan will find someone soon I'm sure." Vincavec was feeling the pangs of longing as they talked of mating. "I'm the one that needs to find a mate."

""""""""""

Mog-ur walked through the woods to the south side of the camp alone, his belly pleasantly full from a hot first meal. He followed a well used trail up the side of the hill. Near the top of the rise, he watched a rabbit bound away in front of him.

Looking out over the wooded valley below, Mog-ur sat down on the ground. A few wispy clouds high in the sky to the south became his focal point as he began to clear his mind to meditate. The many distractions that cluttered his mind started falling away, the clouds seemed to pull them out of his head as he stared at them. A deep feeling of serenity slowly enveloped him, a pair of small songbirds lit in the bush to his left. Their soothing songs and the clouds before him allowed Mog-ur to finish cleansing his mind.

Mog-ur sent out a silent plea to his totem, the Grey Wolf, for wisdom and guidance. He started concentrating on the distasteful chore of splitting his Clan into two groups. So many things to consider.

""""""""""

Brenan put the thick paste directly into the scratches on Laties shoulder. The edges of the wounds were redder than he would have liked. He hoped this mixture of fresh crushed marigold petals and datura, thickened with club moss spores would help to alleviate them.

Latie jerked as he pushed the thick paste deeper into the wounds with his fingers. They were really tender and sore to the touch.

Brenan finished with the thick mixture, and looked at the bruising around the wounds. That was one big lion, he thought as he reached over for a fresh patch of skin to wrap over her shoulder. The skin was soaking in a small bowl of tea and marigold extract, and he wrung the excess moisture out of it as he smoothed it over the wounds.

"That feels better," Latie said as the soothing, cool medicines went to work.

"You're just feeling the effects of the pain killing tea."

Brenan wrapped the shoulder with a dry, pliable skin with long strips tied to one side of it. These he tied around her shoulder, securing the bandage.

"There, is the wrap too tight?"

"No, first healer, it feels good." Latie smiled up at him, and wrapped her bandaged forearm around his neck and pulled him closer. She kissed his lips softly.

"Take me back to the strawberry patch?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll take you anywhere." Brenan smiled at his mate. "Let me get a spear first, though."

""""""""""

Branag watched Deegie put Brydag to her breast. The squirming boy settled down quickly, a satisfied look on his face. Brydag absently played with Deegie's unused nipple with his left hand, almost like he was claiming it as his own. Branag's heart melted at the sight of the stocky baby boy. His baby boy.

Branag felt more at home, more like a man than he had ever felt before. His pleasure at being home and with Deegie was total. It was almost like he had never left. Branag wasn't sure if he ever wanted to leave this place again, not without his family. The entire Aurochs Camp was his family now, it was the first time he had really been away from them since they had formed and moved in. He was so glad to be home he walked around with a smile on his face that just wouldn't seem to go away.

"These make you look older," Deegie said as she softly touched the scars on Branag's forehead. "It must have been quite a night, wolves and a snow leopard."

"I would hate to think what that leopard would have done to me if Frebec hadn't jumped on her from behind," Branag smiled at the memory of the cat attack. "Frebec took an awful bite in the arm, that leopard was sure strong and fast."

"I didn't know that Brenan was such an accomplished healer," Deegie shifted Brydag's legs into a more comfortable position on her belly. "I guess being raised by Priva he had plenty of opportunity to learn though, she is a really renowned and respected healer."

"He did a good job on me and on Frebec, Frebec has full use of his arm now. The one that surprised me the most was though was Tressie, you should have seen the spear wound that the Mog-ur had-it was awful." Branag shook his head as he continued. "Tressie worked real healing magic on the Mog-ur, he was on the verge of death when we met up with them. She has learned so much, Tressie has become a really talented healer."

"Do you really think that Tressie can teach the Clan woman as a healer?"

"We'll see, Mog-ur said something about being able to tap into her memories to help her learn," Branag said, exhaling loudly. "I have no idea what he has on his mind, probably something only the Clan holy men know how to do. Etra is a very bright woman, if Tressie is given enough time I think she can teach her a lot."

"They sure seem different, it will be interesting to see how all this works out." Deegie stroked Brydag's short reddish brown hair as he suckled.

""""""""""

Brenan kissed Latie and held her close one last time. He then looked out at the serene little camp site where they had spent their event filled, near seclusion period. He was sad to be leaving, but he knew that Talut would come looking for them if they didn't get back soon.

Latie carried a light load on her good shoulder, while Brenan loaded himself up with as much gear as he could carry.

He looked like a fat porcupine with the two scabbards of short spears for the spear thrower sticking up high over his back and the four full length throwing spears strapped on as well.

Brenan had a fully loaded back pack, and two bundles tied together and draped over his shoulder. A last bundle he carried loose with his left hand, leaving his right hand free to hold a full length spear.

"Are you sure I can't help you carry some more of this stuff?" Latie asked as she watched Brenan load up.

"I'll come back with Talut later to gather up the rest, I don't want your shoulder to start bleeding again." Brenan smiled at her, she was so beautiful in her sewed up tunic. The slightly discolored claw marks gave it a unique look, he liked it.

They walked at a leisurely pace up the gentle rise through the scattered low brush. The late afternoon sun beat down on them, and a cool breeze blew in from the northeast. The sky was streaked with thin, white clouds that moved southwest lethargically on the high wind currents.

""""""""""

Talut helped the other hunters as they worked. They cut up the deer meat into thick slabs and stacked them up on the skin of the small buck stretched out on the grass.

The first batch of meat was spitted over the fire to cook and the tantalizing aromas were taking their toll on Talut. His mouth watered and his stomach growled as he worked, and even the raw meat was starting to look good to him.

"That smell reminds me of the feast," Jozen said, lifting his head up into the breeze, inhaling deeply.

"Remember how tender the rhinoceros roast was that was cooked in the ground oven?" Regan asked. "You didn't even have to cut it, it just fell apart."

"Yes, and what about the megaceros haunch-that was so crisp and tasty." Salen added. "So juicy."

Vincavec saw the tight, hidden smiles and mischievous eyes of the young people, knowing that they were teasing Talut. The large headman had no clue as to what they were up to. Vincavec decided to join them.

"I don't know, I thought the grain cakes were good, that sweet syrup was just exquisite. They just melted in your mouth."

Talut gritted his teeth as he sliced through the meat around a shoulder bone. Another bit of the smoky aroma slapped him in the face riding on the soft breeze. He couldn't help himself, he breathed deeply to absorb the smell.

"And how about that mushroom and cattail shoot stew?" Frebec chimed in, seeing Talut gnashing his teeth, listening closely. "All those tender little onions and the tart tasting baby carrots."

"You're right Frebec, that was really good all right." Vincavec continued. "Did anyone like those catfish we caught a while back? That seasoning was just right, wasn't it?"

"Oh, now that was some tender eating all right." Regan was about to lose it and laugh aloud as she saw Talut's face getting redder, and redder.

Talut looked over to the fire, Averie and Stolie were turning the spit. The juices of the meat sprinkled down into the flames sending up a fresh spat of aromas. Talut swallowed hard and crushed his eyes closed for a moment, trying to control his hunger.

"Have you ever tasted catfish so good?" Jozen asked to no one in particular.

Talut stood up, his hands actually shook as he looked again at the cooking meat.

"No, that was the best I've ever had." Salen answered.

"That's it..." Talut said as he dropped his knife onto the bloody carcass and wiped his bloody hands off on his leggings. He walked over toward the fire, pure determination in his steps.

Vincavec smiled as he watched the big man with blood stains up well past his elbows and all over his leggings marching over to the fire.

Jozen nudged Salen, then Regan as they all followed Talut with their eyes. Frebec chuckled under his breath.

Talut walked up to Stolie who had her hand on the spit stick, steadying it in between the support posts. Averie saw him coming, and the look on his face.

"Now Talut, the first batch will be ready in just a little while."

Talut didn't answer her, he just reached up and picked the long spit up with one powerful, bloody hand. He had a far away look in his eyes as he carried the stick with six large slabs of deer meat on it to the nearest log and sat down. The meat sizzled and dripped on his legs as he reached down and took a large bite from the center slab. His green eyes opened wide as the hot meat singed his tongue and the insides of his mouth, but he kept chewing.

A roar of laughter rang out from the young people as they stopped working on the deer. Talut paid them no mind as he ate.

Averie and Stolie laughed at the big brute, which brought out a crowd from the lodge and the surrounding area. All of them staring at Talut. All of them laughing.

Brenan and Latie walked up the path from the river, and heard the laughter on the breeze as they grew closer. They were both smiling from the infectious hilarity as they came up to the camp, not having any idea what could be so funny.

Latie stopped dead in her tracks, the sight of Talut with the long spit in his hands and the six slabs of meat was just too much. She watched as he ripped off another bite, then joined in the laughter.

Brenan just shook his head smiling, then joined her as she walked on into the camp.

""""""""""

Mog-ur walked back toward the Aurochs Camp on the narrow trail through the short trees. He came around a tall stand of bushes and suddenly came face to face with Tulie walking toward him.

'Greetings, "Trull-ee."

Tulie smiled and signed a greeting in return. 'Greetings, may I talk you?'

Mog-ur nodded his head, and followed her to the edge of the trail where she sat down on the short grass in the shade under a small alder tree. He sat across from her.

"Mog-ur", we need go Lion Camp soon. Who of Clan to go with?' Her signs were improving, but she still lacked many words.

Mog-ur had no problem understanding her, he was getting used to the baby talk of the Others. It still amused him slightly.

"Trull-ee", I will need to have a meeting of the Clan. I have decided who will stay here and who will go on with you.' Mog-ur paused, looking up at the tall woman. 'Is it possible for me to go with you to your camp and then return here?'

Tulie thought for a moment, absorbing the signs as they slowly formed words in her head. She grasped their meaning, then nodded and smiled.

"Tornec" and "Druwez" bring you back.'

Mog-ur didn't recognize the second name that Trull-ee said, but wasn't too worried about it. It dawned on him suddenly that he had come to trust this tall, strong woman of the Others. In fact, he thought, the people of the Others all seemed to be quite reliable. How extraordinary.

'Good, let me take the Clan to a secluded place to speak with them in private.'

Tulie smiled and got up, Mog-ur stood up with her and they walked side by side back to camp.

""""""""""

Talut eventually shared the meat he confiscated from the spit, and the Cave Bear Camp settled down for an evening meal. The heckling continued throughout, with Talut grinning often but not fighting back.

"Talut, did you get enough to eat?" Jozen asked, smiling broadly.

Talut lifted his cup of tea toward Jozen and nodded, his face was red. He took a drink and drained the cup, and looked down at the large empty platter in his lap.

Vincavec smiled at Talut and finished off his own cup of tea. Pleasantly full and relaxed, he got up to put away his empty platter.

There were six more slabs of meat on the spit cooking, sizzling and popping delectably.

Averie came out of the lodge and walked over to Vincavec.

"Since we will be traveling light, what do you want to take in the way of ceremonial implements?"

"Not much, I will take the black died bowls and the small Muta that Ranec carved for us last year." Vincavec thought for a moment, then continued. "Perhaps you should take the feathered scepter, that will give us an air of authority-if we need it."

Averie lowered her voice, "Why do I have such an ominous feeling about going to a Mamutoi summer meeting?"

"I don't know, but I feel the same way."

""""""""""

Mog-ur looked over the gathering, the evening meal was done and the fireside logs were full of people. The sky was streaked with clouds and the stars twinkled above.

The people were intermixed, Clan and Others, Lion Camp and Aurochs Camp, children and adults. The mood was relaxed, and the people of the Clan loosened up gradually with the friendliness of the new camp of the Others.

Brug and Mortan sat next to Branag and Deegie, with Ooga sitting in Deegie's lap with Brydag. Ooga was enthralled with Brydag, holding his pudgy little hands and looking into his blue-green eyes.

Deegie cradled Brydag in the crook of her arm while Ooga sat on her knee. Brydag made soft cooing sounds at the young girl of the Clan, much to her delight.

Brug and Mortan signed back and forth, talking of spears and hunting. Branag quizzed Mortan on his progress with the spear thrower that he had made for him before they had left on the journey. Mortan was proud to have gained some skill with it, and Brug watched with great interest as Mortan explained his progress.

On another log, Rug and Barzec sat with Crag and Rymar. The discussion was wide and varied covering everything from the current herd movements to the next planned hunt. Rymar was drawn into the conversation easily, his curiosity about these hunters of the Clan helping to take his mind off the loss of Worlen.

Tulie and Mog-ur sat quietly on the far end of the northern most log, Tressie and Etra sat near them. Tulie reached over and touched Mog-ur on the shoulder, and stood up. Mog-ur stood up and walked to the far edge of the fire light well away from the others.

"Mog-ur" we go morning to Lion Camp.'

Mog-ur nodded to her, and signed. 'Would it be within your customs for the Clan to make a small fire away from the group to meet in private?'

'Yes, I see to it.' Tulie walked to the main fire and gathered an armload of firewood. She lit a long stick by putting the end of it into the fire for a moment, then walked to the far edge of the camp where Mortan had his target set up.

Mog-ur walked to the front of the fire, and held up his right hand to garner the attention of the Clan. The general conversation waned as he was noticed.

'People of the Others, would you excuse the people of "Clan" of the Cave Bear. We need to have a meeting in private to discuss our plans.' Mog-ur made a small sign for the Clan to follow him, and led them to the small fire that Tulie had set up.

Mog-ur nodded at Tulie as they passed, and took a position facing the main camp fire and sat down. The rest of the Clan followed him and sat in a loose group facing him with their backs to the Others.

'In the morning, "Trull-ee" and the rest of the Lion Camp members will leave to travel to their own camp. This camp is two days walk from here, and some of us will go with them.' Mog-ur paused, looking over his people.

'We will winter with these people of the "Others" in two groups. "Rug, Draag, Troog," you will go on with "Trull-ee" along with "Ova, Inca, and Ooga." You will winter with the Lion Camp of the "Others", I will travel with you, but return to this camp after a few days.'

There was little obvious reaction from the assembled group in front of him, but he knew that they were distressed as the reality of splitting up-even temporarily-began to set in.

'The rest of you will stay here with the Aurochs Camp. We will all need to be as helpful to our host camps as possible, and there are several things we must concentrate on during our stay with them. Please be courteous and patient as possible to our hosts. As different as they are, they are very kind to allow us to stay with them.

'The hunters must learn the ways of the hunters of the "Others", how best to utilize this powerful throwing spear to its best potential. We must become proficient with the weapon, and learn to hunt in smaller numbers than we are used to.'

Rug and Crag nodded, the three hunters beside them also acknowledging that this was true.

Mog-ur continued. 'The hunters of this "Clan" are strong and brave, you must learn these new skills for the sake of the "Clan."

Looking directly at Etra, Mog-ur continued. "Etra," you must learn the healing magic from "Tress-ee." It is a great task that lies before you, but the survival of our "Clan" may very well be in your hands. You must learn all you can from this medicine woman of the Others, you will have all of the winter season to do this. All your efforts must be concentrated on this task, will you accept this grave responsibility?'

Etra looked directly into Mog-ur's eyes, against the normal tradition of the Clan. "Mog-ur" I will learn all I can from "Tress-ee", I will become a medicine woman.'

Mog-ur was proud of her staunch attitude, if anyone could learn the magic-she could.

'There are no surviving mated couples of the "Clan." This statement caused a slight flurry of movement within the group, they had all been thinking about this. 'It is not the correct time for us to decide who will be mated to whom. I think it would be best if we tried to live as one large family group-like a large common hearth. At least until we are again together as a whole Clan.'

Mog-ur watched their stunned reactions. These people had learned to accept more change in the last season than he would have thought possible, himself included. We must all be survivors, he thought to himself as he watched them converse among themselves. It is all we have left, for the Clan must continue.

""""""""""

Averie and Stolie pulled the spit away from the fire. Six more slabs of meat were fully cooked, and smelled wonderful. They were set out to cool while six more pieces of meat were put onto the spit.

The spit would be tended though the night until all the deer meat was cooked and packed up for the journey. The women would work in shifts.

Inside the lodge was a bustle of activity. Back packs and bundles in various stages of being packed up for the trip to the summer meeting were scattered all over. Clothes picked through and sorted out, folded and piled. Trade goods gathered and packed.

Talut had his meager belongings ready to go, and wandered around helping and encouraging others as they worked. He and Brenan would go back to the seclusion camp at first light to retrieve the rest of the gear left there.

If all went as planned, they would leave for the summer meeting after a first meal.

""""""""""

The meeting broke up with a last word from Rug as he stood up and addressed his people.

'We must look at the coming winter season as an opportunity to learn new skills. It is difficult to grasp all the changes we have had to endure, but as "Mog-ur" has said-this we must do.' Rug looked to Crag directly and went on. 'Hunt leader, you must learn all you can here, as I will do at the other camp.

'We are a strong people, when we are united at the end of winter we will travel far away to the distant, original home of our ancestors. We must be ready to make this difficult journey, so we are told.' Rug looked at his people with a measure of pride-and sadness. splitting up would be hard on him also. He turned to return to the camp of the Others, everyone except Mog-ur followed him.

Mog-ur was left by himself with small fire and the night.

""""""""""

Talut and Brenan walked out of the lodge and into the early morning darkness. They stoked the fire and made a quick basket of morning tea. The stars still glistened in the cloud streaked black sky.

Finishing two cups of tea each, they walked down toward the river path in silence. Brenan carried a single long throwing spear loose in his hands, as did Talut. They reached the river bank and heard something scampering away from them through the brush to the north, probably deer or antelope. It kept them alert as they walked on.

Coming into the clearing in the center of the willows, they slowed and looked all around before entering the camp site.

"I hate to finish breaking this camp," Brenan said softly.

"I know how you feel, as long ago as it was I can still remember how special my seclusion camp was to Nezzie and me." Talut's voice was laced with longing for his mate. "In fact, the man of Nezzie's hearth came looking for us because we decided to stay an extra day without telling anyone."

Brenan laughed, he understood the want to stay. Before the lion attack, he was sure that he could have spent the rest of his life right there.

"If it hadn't been for that lion, we might have tried the same thing." Brenan was smiling at his inner thoughts.

"That was sure a monster, I don't think that Aylas lion was even that big. I am sure glad he didn't catch you two asleep."

Brenan nodded at that thought, agreeing completely.

"Talut, what makes a lion hunt humans?" Brenan asked thoughtfully. "That's not normal behavior for a healthy lion."

Talut thought for a moment before answering. "Brenan, why would the renegades attack their own kind?"

Brenan was silent, thinking about Talut's question.

"The ways of Mut are a mystery to me, they always have been. You trained to be Mamut, you tell me why."

Brenan grinned, "Talut you should have been Mamut-you answered a question with a question."

Talut laughed.

"I think that whatever made that lion a rogue, probably made him a man killer. Something must have been different deep inside him, maybe how he was raised or treated by the rest of his pride." Brenan paused, then went on as Talut watched him closely.

"It almost reminds me of a man I knew from the Lynx Camp. When he became a man he left to go on a journey and was never seen or heard from again. But as a child he would never leave his mothers side. He followed her everywhere, even when he was old enough to learn to hunt. I never understood him at all."

"Was that Groden?" Talut asked as he searched his memories.

"Yes, did you ever hear what happened to him?"

"No, no one ever heard about him again as far as I know." Talut reached down and popped the two stones together and soon had a small fire started in front of the tent.

"Talut, what does that have to do with a man eating lion?" Brenan asked, grinning broadly.

""""""""""

The group of travelers stood in front of the outside fire, facing those who would not be going with them. The people of the Clan stood especially still, looking at Mog-ur as he signed to them.

'I will return in a few days with "Lud-dag," Mog-ur looked directly at Crag, and went on. "Crag" is leader while I am gone.'

Tulie and Ludeg turned and walked away from the camp, the rest of the travelers followed in a long broken line.

They walked to the south in the gentle early morning light. Utilizing a well worn trail the walking was easy and quick. The trail led them away from the rolling hills and back towards the vastness of the steppes. The brush thinned as they got closer to the end of the line of hills, the trees were shorter and less populous also.

""""""""""

The Cave Bear Camp enjoyed a hot morning meal of leftovers from the all night cooking session, and made final preparations to leave. They utilized three of the long poles to carry hanging skins full of gear and this left generally light loads for the individuals to carry on their backs.

Marec and Averie led them out around the large hill and into the open steppes. Regan had decided that she was going with Vincavec and Averie, and she and Latie formed up the rear guard. The two women talked easily as they walked, following the rest.

"So tell me, other than the lion attack how was the matrimonial seclusion?"

Latie laughed with Regan.

"I have known for some time that I would mate Brenan, but I was still surprised by the attention he gave me." Latie's eyes shown with her love. "He made everything so perfect-so romantic. Brenan even had flowers at the tent entrance."

"He seems to be a very nice young man, all right." Regan paused before she continued. "Latie, how did you know that Brenan was the one you wanted to spend your life with?"

Latie smiled, thinking back to the day that Brenan had first showed up at the Lion Camp. She thought of her initial impression of him.

"It started with his arrival at the Lion Camp at end of winter, I mean who travels in the winter alone. I thought he was a little nuts at first-but he was handsome I have to admit. When he told us why he had come, I really wondered about him. I mean, to travel that far in the winter just to seek answers-answers to almost esoterical questions. How strange it all was at the time.

"After he had been there with us for a while, I got to know him a little better. He was still pretty quiet, except around Old Mamut. I got to sit in on some of their long discussions because Mamut was training me at the time to take his place, and I got to see that he wasn't really so quiet after all. He was just kind of single purposed at the time."

"What do you mean?" Regan was enthralled with Latie's open answers.

"Well, he traveled all that way to seek answers to what the future of the Mamutoi held. With the turmoil of the last summer meeting, and all the infighting he was disillusioned with the Mamutoi leadership and his own Mamut as well. Seeing how deeply this affected him kind of opened my eyes to him as a man-oh, I'll tell the truth. I developed a little crush on him."

Regan laughed at her honesty, then smiled at her as she went on.

"He didn't give me any reason to think that my feelings would ever be returned at first. He was always so serious. When the three of us started searching together, practicing to communicate with each other in the spirit world, I could feel some warm feelings starting to develop. I could almost feel his inner thoughts at times-but just little bits, you know?" Latie smiled at the memories. She looked back to Regan and continued.

Regan didn't know, she knew little about the ways of the mamuts.

"I don't really remember why we went into the hearth of the horses at the time, but it was so cold in there-and we were all alone. Alone really for the first time ever. Out of the blue, he kissed me. I mean he really kissed me. That's when I knew."

Regan thought about the story Latie told, I thought I knew too, once. She thought about this as Latie went on.

"I'm still not sure when it dawned on Brenan that we were meant to be together-men are so slow sometimes. When Old Mamut died, that very day, he asked me to be his mate. Although I probably shouldn't admit it, it was the happiest-and the saddest day of my life."

Regan pondered Latie's words as they walked, she looked at Latie out of the corner of her eye to see the single tear rolling down her cheek. She though about her story as they walked out into the vast steppes.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_**Contemplating Memories**_

Talut set his drinking cup down next to him and laid back on the grassy ground in the shade of a gnarly, short oak tree. He was tired and hungry and longed for a real hot meal. The cold traveling meals on their trek had always seemed to leave him unsatisfied, no matter how much he ate. He could count on only one hot meal a day, the evening meal-and it was only mid day.

The last ten days had been mostly uneventful, traveling through the steppes and into the rolling hills that eventually turned into short mountains and deeper valleys. Walking at a pace that the women and children could keep up with easily, the trip had been rather relaxing compared to the last trip he had made at breakneck speed. They had crossed numerous creeks, and one swollen river, and endured a rather frightening thunder storm and a few light showers.

This morning they had seen smoke in the distance, they should reach the Badger Camp and the summer meeting sometime the next day. Talut had mixed feelings about the meeting, and a knot in his stomach that only got bigger as they got closer.

More than anything else, he was homesick. This was the longest he had ever been away from Nezzie, and Talut didn't like it at all. He wondered again if Tulie and the rest had gotten home safe and sound. The leader and protector in him would worry until he knew for sure.

""""""""""

Tulie took the cup of hot tea from Ova and sat down on the ground next to Ooga. The young girl was busy with a loose de-haired rabbit skin, poking a hole in one end of it with a flint awl. A thin piece of leather strap lay on the pounded earthen floor next to her.

"Good morning, Ooga," Tulie signed and spoke aloud to the child as she looked up to her.

'Good morning, "Trulie." Ooga's deep brown eyes shown as she greeted the woman of the Others. Her enunciations had improved greatly since moving into the Lion Camp.

"What are you making?"

'A medicine pouch for "Etra," Ooga pulled the strap through the hole and picked up the awl to poke another hole.

Tulie smiled at her, the child was such a delight to watch and to talk to.

Nezzie walked over and handed Tulie a small bowl of hot vegetable stew and sat down as well. Nezzie was already used to the new visitors, she was the perfect hostess-it was what she was made for.

She and Ooga had hit it off almost immediately, Nezzie had unconsciously used the young girl to help ease the void that losing Rydag had left. The consummate mother, Nezzie would never completely get over the loss of the mixed child that she still held so close to her heart.

The return of Tulie and the other Lion Camp members had been a happy, but strange event. Nezzie was pleased but shocked to see the Clan, and more than a little distressed to hear the frightening story of their journey. Her heart ached at the loss of the Ranec and the Wolf Camp, Worlen, and most of all Talut and the others who stayed behind to help the Mammoth Camp rebuild.

Nezzie had been busy though, and this had helped to ease the yearning she felt for her absent mate. She had led several food gathering forays and had been surprised at the depth of knowledge of edible plants and other foods that the women of the Clan possessed. Nezzie had learned of several new edible plants from the Clan women, tasty ones at that.

Barzec and the most of the rest of the men had hunted almost daily, and their success rate was incredible. They had yet to return empty handed. The men of the Clan were almost insatiable in their enthusiasm and desire.

Right now there was a full rack of meat outside drying near the fire, and the hunting party had already left again this morning. The sun was only high enough now to cover the land with a light glow.

""""""""""

Mog-ur sat near the fire sipping tea. He watched Crag and Branag lead their hunters into the woods to the west. It was in the midst of the dawning of a new day with the soft glow of sunlight just filtering in through the treetops. Mog-ur had been back at the Aurochs camp for five days now, and was in an almost constant state of pleasant surprise.

Not only had both the camps of the Others been the most perfect of hosts, his own Clan had integrated themselves into their new temporary homes with a controlled abandon.

Etra and Tress-ee spent hours and hours together. They made almost daily excursions into the woods for medicinal plants. There were three drying racks full of plants in various stages of preparation at the back of the lodge.

The hunters had gone out every day and had brought back a wide variety of game. Judging by the upbeat attitudes of his Clan hunters, they had been quite efficient in their own efforts. Even Borg had seemed excited to participate, despite his advancing age and normally indifferent attitude.

Brug and Mortan came out of the lodge, spears in hand. Mortan had his spear thrower and a small scabbard of short spears sticking up over his shoulder. Brug carried his new throwing spear and had his old one tethered across his back with a wide leather strap.

Mortan looked to the lodge entrance impatiently, and smiled as Rymar came out with a throwing spear of his own. The boys waited at the limit of their patience as Rymar dipped himself a cup of morning tea, ignoring the anxious boys and sat down next to Mog-ur.

Mog-ur nodded a greeting to the older man, and watched as the morning ritual between the three of them played out again.

Rymar took the boys out hunting and tracking every morning and they stayed out until close to the time that the mid day meal was prepared. It had helped to ease the pain that Rymar constantly endured, the loss of the only son of his hearth would never go away. Being a teacher to the boys helped to keep it off his mind, and he did enjoy their youthful enthusiasm and open minds.

Deegie and Aba had developed a friendship, and the two women often spent time together. Aba seemed to really take to Brydag, and Mog-ur thought that she was wishing for another child of her own. She was a good mother, but her son was at the age when he preferred the company of men.

Mog-ur wouldn't be surprised if Aba were to become pregnant this winter, he had seen her subtle looks to all the Clan men. She had encouraged them to relieve their needs with her, himself included.

Aba's totem was the beaver, and all the totems of the Clan men at the Aurochs camp were quite dominant in comparison. Mog-ur's totem was the grey wolf, Crags was the long horned aurochs, and Borg's was the woolly rhinoceros. Though it would be a hardship for Aba if she were to have to travel so far while pregnant, Mog-ur wouldn't be totally displeased if it were to happen. This Clan was small in number, and the hardship would be well worth it to add to their population.

""""""""""

Nezzie and Ooga walked down to the river hand in hand. Nezzie carried two large empty water bags to fill. Ooga carried a smaller bag, walking quickly to keep up with Nezzie's longer stride. The little girl had almost become Nezzie's constant shadow, to her obvious delight.

On their way back up the gently rising trail toward the camp, Ooga stopped off several times to pick fresh wild flowers. She always asked Nezzie what they were called, and she did her best to pronounce their names correctly. Nezzie was consistently impressed with her efforts. At her young age, she thought, Ooga could learn to speak much easier than the older Clan members.

By the time they got back to camp, Ooga had an armload of colorful, sweet smelling flowers to take to Ova. Ova put the flowers into two deeply carved wooden bowls and Ooga poured a little water in to help preserve them.

Ova was not too surprised at how Ooga took up with Nezzie, but the older woman's obvious return of affection toward the young girl was not expected. Ooga had always been an outgoing child, but something about Nezz-ee seemed different. Nezz-ee took to the child like a long lost relative, this confused Ova somewhat, but she would be patient enough to learn more about the friendly woman as time progressed.

Tulie worried about Wymez. He had taken the loss of Ranec hard, almost refusing to believe it at all. Wymez was withdrawn, and seemed to be aging rapidly before her eyes. He rarely left the confines of his lonely hearth, content to occasionally work on flint tools. Mostly though, he slept. He slept a lot.

Tulie saw one blossoming possibility, the interest that both Troog and Draag had both shown in Wymez obvious skill in working the stone. Both men of the Clan had sat and watched Wymez on more than one occasion.

There was a significant language barrier, though, Wymez had not bothered to learn much of the silent language of the Clan. She knew that she should be able to help him, Tulie would have to find a way.

Wymez withdrawal was also tearing Nezzie up. She found herself almost helpless, nothing she did seemed to make any difference in her older sibling. She made sure that he had plenty to eat, but he rarely ate much of what she brought him. He even took most of his meals within the solitude he confined himself to in his own hearth.

Even Crozie had been trying to help, she had asked Wymez to make her a special tool she needed for shaping beads in a new way. He had made an effort, but it was lackluster and the resulting tool was well beneath his abnormally high quality standards.

Wymez did perk up a little when little Bectie found her way into the Fox Hearth, and Crozie made it a point to take the toddler over there on a regular basis. Bectie managed to visit the Fox Hearth on her own, whenever she could evade Crozie or Fralie and their watchful eyes.

""""""""""

"Are you coming with us, or are you going to stay here all by yourself?" Vincavec asked a napping Talut, nudging his arm with his toe.

Talut opened one eye, squinting up at the tattooed face of Vincavec with a small grin.

"What were my choices again?"

Vincavec just grinned and walked away, stopping to pick up his back pack and sling it up and over his shoulder.

Talut yawned and got up into a sitting position, and yawned again. One more day, he thought to himself, one more days walk and we'll be there.

""""""""""

Wymez tapped the flint with a sharp rap of the hammer stone onto the bone punch. A thin flake of flint popped off and landed on his thigh, he looked at the long tapered point. It was still too fat on one side, and he repositioned the punch and rapped it again. After looking it over, he hit it one more time.

Picking up the shiny stone spear point, he held it up examining it from all angles. One of the rear indented scallops that would be used to secure it to the shaft was deeper than the other side.

Wymez tested the edge, shaving a spot of hair off his nearly hairless fore arm. It shaved him cleanly. He put the spear tip back onto the dished out stone and positioned it carefully in front of him to touch up the rear.

On the third touch up percussion with the bone punch, it was perfect. Wymez set the finished point on the mat to his left, next to three others. As he looked up and exhaled loudly, he saw Bectie sitting at the edge of his hearth, smiling at him. Wymez wounded heart melted at the innocent, pure look of love in the toddlers bright blue eyes. He wiped the flint flakes off his lap and legs onto the mat he sat on.

Bectie crawled over to him, and he reached his arms out to her when she got close enough for him to pick her up. He cuddled her cheek to cheek for a long moment before setting her down in his lap. She reached for one of his scarred bone punches, and he picked it up and gave it to her.

The pain in Wymez eyes softened, for a little while.

""""""""""

Rymar followed the rambunctious boys into camp from the eastern trail. Mortan was bouncing along with a large hare loose in his hand, swinging it around in triumph. Brug had a badger laid across his shoulders, and watched Mortan's awkward dance with veiled amusement.

Aba looked up from the hanging basket of steaming mushrooms and carrots she was stirring, Rymar was smiling at the boys as he walked toward her.

"Brug did well, again." Rymar signed as he spoke, his signs were very crude and simplistic.

Aba nodded shyly at him, not understanding his spoken words, but knowing their intent.

She knew from the pleased look on all their faces that the boys had done well enough to please the older hunter. She was happy with the friendship that was developing between the three of them, Brug needed a friend close to his own age. Branag, and now Rymar had both taken a solid interest in her son, Brug also needed this kind of adult attention.

Rymar got himself a cup of tea, and took a seat on the log.

"Mortan, Brug. Skin out your kills," he said to the boys as they walked near him. "I'll help you butcher them when I finish my tea."

Mortan translated his words for Brug.

"Yes, Rymar," Mortan said and walked over to the two large flat stones that the Aurochs camp used to cut up meat on.

Brug walked close to Rymar, and looked at him quizzically. "Rym-mar," we cut up badger to eat?'

"No, Brug. We will use the badger meat as bait, tomorrow we hunt weasels for winter furs." Rymar signed as he spoke.

'Understand,' Brug looked almost like he was ready to go back into the woods right now.

Rymar was amazed at the amount of knowledge the young Clan boy could absorb every day. His questions were almost endless, but he never asked the same question twice-he forgot nothing. Brug was a more diligent hunter than Mortan, though younger, taking the hunting and tracking lessons very seriously.

""""""""""

Talut chewed a large bite from the tough cold slab of deer meat. It was tasty, but he longed for a hot meal. It was a little after mid day, and the sun was getting high and strong. He was bare to the waist and sweating profusely as he sat on the bare ground in a small patch of shade next to a scrub bush. Talut had carried one of the long poles loaded with supplies all morning. This meal was no more satisfying than the morning meal that had been served cold as well.

Marec and Vincavec came over to him and sat down in front of Talut, offering him a water skin. Talut took a long drink and handed it back to Marec.

"I am going to send Frebec and Brenan ahead to try and scrounge up something fresh to cook for the evening meal," Vincavec said. "If you have no objections, of course."

Talut grinned with a mouthful of food, nodding enthusiastically.

Marec couldn't help but to smile at Talut, he never knew anyone that valued food more than this gentle giant of a man.

""""""""""

Mog-ur walked into the camp from the east, he had been down to the edge of the steppes at the bottom of the hills. A lumpy loose skin tied to the belt he wore around his waist bounced along his thighs as he walked. He had been gone most of the morning.

The hunters returned from the west at the same time that Mog-ur arrived from the east.

Crag and Branag carried a large hog suspended by the feet from two spears between them. The rest of the band of hunters followed them in.

The tusks of the hog arced around the sides of his hairy face in a large semi-circle. A single spear wound bled a long streak down the base of his neck.

Brug saw the hunters come out into the open and ran over to them. He stopped close to Branag and looked over the large hog.

'That's a nice hog, who got him?' The boy signed excitedly.

"Crag." Branag smiled at the boy, seeing he was more excited than he should be over the hog. 'How you and "Mortan" do today?' His one handed signs were choppy, but understandable.

'That is a nice hog, "Crag." "Mor-tah" got a hare with the spear thrower,' he signed quickly. 'I got a badger.'

"A badger," Where you find badger?' Branag returned to signing after blurting out in his own language. He was surprised at the young hunters accomplishment, badgers as a rule were very wary and hard to get close to.

"Rym-mar" showed us how to track him and sneak up on him.' Brug's eyes shown with pride, both the pride of the kill and the pride of Bran-nags approval. 'We caught him eating a rat.'

'Good, "Brug," very good.' Branag and Crag walked on into camp with the young boy tagging along, the rest of the hunters following.

Mog-ur asked Tressie for a small medicine bowl, and walked out and sat down on the log. He pulled his sharp flint knife made in the Clan fashion from a small pouch dangling off his belt. He reached into the lumpy skin and pulled out a small funny colored mushroom. Mog-ur looked at the mushroom from several angles, then started slicing it up into thin slivers.

By the time he finished slicing up three of them, the bottom of the bowl was covered. Mog-ur got up and walked into the lodge, and stopped at the main cooking hearth and picked up a water bag. He poured half a fingers length of water over the sliced mushrooms and went back to the guest hearth he shared with the rest of his Clan.

Setting the bowl carefully on his bed platform, he covered it with a supple rabbit skin and sat down next to it. Mog-ur closed his eyes and went into a light meditation, considering his plans for later this evening.

""""""""""

The travelers set up camp on a semi-flat plateau of a gentle rise half way up a wooded hillside. They were all weary from the days trek, and glad to be stopping for the night. The sun was quickly approaching the horizon.

Brenan and Frebec had killed a young saiga antelope and Talut was anxious to get the fire going and started digging a fire pit in the dirt. Vincavec gathered stones to line the pit while several people gathered dead fall for fuel.

Marec and Drazen set up the traveling tent while Ginie and Averie laid out the sleeping furs inside.

Brenan and Frebec skinned out the small antelope and began cutting up the choicest pieces of meat.

Two men brought in some fresh cut poles to make a spit out of and poked holes in the ground to mount the outside support poles.

With everyone working together, the meat was sizzling over the fire in no time. The aromas tortured Talut without mercy.

""""""""""

Tulie dipped a bowl of the simmering stew and carried it and a cup of tea into the Fox Hearth to Wymez. He was still seated on his grass mat that he used when working the stone. She stopped at the stone hearth boundary and waited until he had made a precise tap with a bone punch. Wymez picked up the point and looked at it, the chip that he just removed was perfect, the blade shimmered in his calloused hands.

"Wymez," she said softly, her voice warm with feeling. "Would you like something to eat?"

Wymez looked up at her for a long moment, hesitating as he considered her question. He pulled himself back from the deep abyss within his mind he had been immersed in, and then nodded.

"Thank you, Tulie. That smells good, I didn't realize I was hungry-it must be late." Wymez dark eyes seemed so far away as he spoke.

"Yes, it's almost dark." Tulie walked over to him as he brushed the flakes off his legs and stood up. He looked old today. Wymez walked over to his bed platform and sat down, Tulie handed him the cup and bowl.

"May I join you?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course."

Tulie smiled and went back to the cooking hearth and got her own bowl and cup of tea and returned. She sat beside him, looking down at the small pile of new spear points on the mat. There were a lot of them, in various shapes and sizes. They glimmered in the soft light of the lodge.

The two of them ate together in silence for a long time. Tulie wanted to talk, but since he was eating better than he had in days, she decided it could wait for a while. The stew was rich with meat and vegetables, and very good.

Once he started, Wymez ate with increasing gusto. He was hungrier than he thought he was, and the stew was very tasty.

Wymez lifted the bowl to his lips and drank down the rest of the broth, and then set the bowl aside. He looked at Tulie beside him as he sipped the tea.

"I'm sorry, Tulie. This has been a really hard time for me. I have finally realized that although tragic, there was nothing that I could have done to stop the senseless murder of Ranec and the rest of the Wolf Camp."

Tears fell as he spoke softly, but firmly. His voice was low, but clear.

"If I had been paying better attention, I would have seen that Mamut had foretold all this. As long as I knew that old man, I never knew him to be wrong. About anything.

"Losing Ranec to Tricie and the Wolf Camp, or losing him to Mut herself was losing the last direct tie I had to Kar Ti, Ranec's mother-my mate."

A sudden lump in his throat halted him, he swallowed hard and looked down at the woven grass floor mat at his feet.

Tulie stared at Wymez as he finished speaking, she felt his acute loss-maybe fully now for the first time. Tulie knew the story of Wymez stealing off in the night from the home camp of his mate so far to the south, with the toddler Ranec. Of the disastrous water crossing where they lost Kar Ti in the storm, and of the incredible guilt that Wymez carried over the tragic incident. Wymez would always blame himself for his decision to cross then, and the loss of his dark skinned beauty. Always.

"Wymez, we got there as quick as we could. But you're right, I don't think there was anything we could have done to have stopped it."

Tulie wiped a tear off her cheek as she continued.

"I think I will always remember how happy Ranec was when Tricie finally relented and decided she would mate with him. How happy he was to show off Ralev, how much the light skinned child looked just like Ranec.

"This is what I think about when I think of Ranec now, the happy times. The brightness of his smile, the incredible warmth of his eyes. His biting wit and sense of humor. His vision and his phenomenal skill at carving. How he could bring to life pieces of ivory or wood."

Wymez lowered his face into his hands and sobbed softly, Tulie put her arms around him and held him tightly as they both cried to the memory of a lost child and cherished family member. Their bodies trembled together with their grief.

""""""""""

Mog-ur walked over to Etra as she dished out a platter of the evening meal with three other women beside her doing the same. With a subtle gesture of beckoning, he drew her off to the side, away from the rest of the hungry people waiting their turn.

'Eat sparingly tonight, you and I have something we must do later.' Mog-ur saw a twinge of fear in her deep brown eyes as she nodded and he walked back to the fire and dipped himself a cup of tea.

Mog-ur walked back inside the lodge and over to his sleeping platform. He pulled the skin off the top off the medicine bowl of sliced meadow mushrooms, and looked at the light tan milky liquid that covered them. He covered the bowl again and sat down to think, he was alone in the lodge.

Brug and Mortan sat next to Branag eating and talking to each other. The boys energy level never seemed to wane. Their combined enthusiasm for hunting and the new tracking skills that they were learning from Rymar gave them a lot to talk about.

Branag watched them and it reminded him of himself long ago when he learned to hunt, he understood their excitement completely. He looked to Deegie sitting next to him, Brydag was on her right breast facing away from him. When will you be a young enthusiastic hunter, he wondered to himself as the baby squeezed the sides of Deegie's breast like it was about to be taken away from him.

Crag and Borg sat with Rymar and Ludeg. The men ate quietly, appreciating each others quiet company.

They were all hunters, experienced men who provided for their people on a regular basis. The bond between them was growing as they all measured themselves against each other. Skill in hunting and hunting techniques was something they could all relate to. They were powerful providers, and secure in their confidence and prowess. Thus far, they had worked well together and had nothing but success to show for their efforts.

Tressie and Etra sat together, and though Tressie had a large portion of the hogs leg and assorted vegetables, Etra barely touched her own lightly prepared platter. She was nervous, not knowing what the Mog-ur had planned for her. There were precious few rituals that she had ever participated in that men were involved.

Etra was afraid, afraid of the unknown.

Tressie talked and signed to her as she ate, casually continuing her instructions of the healing arts. Drilling her occasionally on the lessons they had gone over during the day, quizzing her.

Etra had a hard time keeping up with her queries, her normally exceptional memory was clouded and weak tonight. She had to ask Tressie to repeat the questions on more than one occasion. The answers she gave were brief and to the point.

""""""""""

Talut was asleep about the time his head hit the furs inside the tent. His belly was full from a long awaited hot meal and he was content. It had been a long, tiring day.

Outside, the rest of the travelers sipped tea and relaxed.

Several of the women busied themselves and cleaned up the platters, bowls, and other cooking implements.

The men talked amongst themselves and decided who would take the first watch.

The sky was cloudy and dark, the glow of the moon was obstructed, shining through the clouds. No stars were seen. A light breeze blew across the hillside, cool and damp feeling as the humidity rose under the cloud cover.

Wolves howled in the distant north, their obscured songs ringing through the hills. An owl hooted on the other side of the rise. Crickets chirped all around them. The combined night sounds were soothing and the travelers were all tired from the long days walk. Only the designated camp guards would be up much longer.

""""""""""

Mog-ur led Etra over to the small clearing where he had conducted the meeting with his Clan some days before. They were alone.

The glow of the fire behind them cast long, dark shadows before them as they walked slowly. He carried the covered bowl and a small basket of warm tea.

Etra followed behind him a few steps according to Clan custom.

They sat down across from each other at the small fire pit that was set up and ready to light. Mog-ur lit the fire with the firestones, Etra was still slightly unnerved at this powerful magic, and it didn't help her overall uneasy feelings.

She watched as Mog-ur fed the small flame into the loose kindling at the base of the carefully stacked dried sticks and branches. The fingers of flame spread slowly, and the light that it generated gave his face an almost unearthly glow as the light picked up his strong brow ridges and protruding cheek bones, but left his eyes mostly in the shadows.

Etra shivered at the eerie sight, Mog-ur looked almost inhuman.

'We will be drinking a potion that will assist us in a search for memories that may lie deep within you.' Mog-ur signed slowly and meticulously, wanting all his meaning to be fully understood. He could see her fear and trepidation.

'I will be there with you, you will feel my presence within your mind. Do not fear this, for this is how I will be able to help you to go to places that you may not be able to go on your own.'

Mog-ur motioned for Etra to look into his eyes. He held her fearful gaze with his strong will, trying to ease her fears with his confidence and power.

Etra took the bowl he held out to her, and took three full swallows as he instructed her to. The taste was bitter and sharp, and it caught in her throat as she tried to swallow. She dominated her fear and the sudden urge to spit it out and got it down with effort.

Mog-ur took the bowl and took four deep swallows of the bitter potion, and set the bowl down next to him. The strong taste was very familiar to him, and he anticipated the coming feelings.

Etra felt a small wave of nausea roll over her, and had to dominate it to keep from expelling the contents of her stomach. As this feeling finally passed, she felt another sensation envelope her. Her head started to feel light and her vision began to sharpen as she looked into Mog-ur's shaded eyes. She could now see through the shadows that streaked his face, his eyes almost glowed as she was captured by their strong, penetrating gaze.

'Keep your eyes on mine, never allow them to leave me. I will help direct you in this place of memories. Come with me now...'

""""""""""

'...open your mind more to me, relax and let me in. I will help you to go deeper.' Mog-ur signed with his hands higher than usual.

Etra could see his signs in her peripheral vision, her eyes never left his-his eyes seemed to hold her. They held her tightly, never wavering.

Etra had first been stunned, then shaky when she heard Mog-ur's thoughts inside her head. This was the most frightened she had ever felt, far worse than her worst nightmare.

When she finally got a solid hold on her fear and began to try and dominate it, she felt Mog-ur start to help her. His mental presence somehow strengthened her focus, sharper and much more powerful than normal.

The first several generations of her family tree were easy to explore. The next three got difficult and much more tedious.

Etra slowly followed the fleeting images in her mind. The memories less sharp now and harder to focus on. She tried harder to concentrate only on the memories, then she felt another surge of mental power from Mog-ur. A single, sharp mental image of strength and wisdom.

The last woman she saw grew in clarity, almost perfectly clear now. Etra took advantage of this newfound power and sharpened the image even more. Then she went on to her mother, and on she searched.

Mog-ur felt Etra's mind sharpen and focus inward again. Three more generations past by them.

The images Mog-ur could see through Etra were no where near the clarity of his own memories, it was like he could see them through a hard rain. Distorted and distant, hard for him to focus on.

On the next Clan woman they located and brought forward, Etra gasped. She had no way of understanding that she was now looking back over thirteen generations of her direct blood kin. Etra felt almost in awe as the memories began to flood over her from the image of this woman.

Kayza, medicine woman of Trug's Clan of the southern people. They lived close, very close to the sea. It was a large Clan, they lived in a sprawling cave that faced the sea. The cave held many people, they had two medicine women, from two different lines.

Maga was the medicine woman of first status. Kayza was second in status, her status equal to that of the mate of the leader Trug, Urga.

Etra tried to feel her thoughts and examine her memories, but there was a problem. This ancient woman thought in the everyday language of her home Clan. Etra couldn't understand much more than little bits and pieces of any of her everyday memories. The medicinal memories were fragmented, erratic, and mostly consisted of often blurry mental images of plants, preparation methods, and sometimes the illnesses they were associated with.

The memory started to fade, Mog-ur pushed his power into Etra, the memory came back a little stronger. Etra felt the information pouring into the front of her mind, faster and faster, then the rush began to subside slowly, it became lighter, and lighter. Softer, the focus scattering, farther and farther away. Gone, the darkness flooded over Etra's consciousness.

Etra felt her body softly swaying front to rear, trying to regain her balance only made her more disoriented. She felt herself going forward into the fire. Sagging shoulders, the light disappeared all together. She was so tired.

Mog-ur caught Etra by the left shoulder and pushed her gently away from the flames. He lost his balance with the strength of his action, and slid slowly to the ground on his left side, his face ending up looking at the top of Etra's head.

Mog-ur took a deep breath, feeling the damp air expanding his chest outward. The tingling and sharp little pains in the center of his chest almost felt rejuvenating, helping to bring him back. The pain and discomfort helped his mind to sharpen again.

Taking another deep breath, his sight came back into focus from the hazy vision he had experienced when he lost contact with Etra's mind. He saw a small puff of dirt move in front of her face, she was breathing-this relaxed the first of his worries.

With a little surge and push with his arms, he managed to roll up and into a slumped seated position. Mog-ur fought to control his body, it came back in small increments. He squared his shoulders and pulled his chest up and out.

The control he had on his body was not yet complete, but he got up on his knees at Etra's side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow but steady. The woman had lost consciousness, he would know little more until she awoke.

Mog-ur sat up straight and considered this. He had never been inside the mind of a woman before and it left him a little befuddled. Even confused and a little jittery. The normally clear, crisp, powerful mind of the Mog-ur was cloudy and slow reacting. His thoughts came almost in slow motion.

Some men would pass out from the meadow mushrooms alone, he thought, it is not necessarily a bad thing. He thought on this situation some more.

""""""""""

Branag sat on the log with the two boys in front of him. They talked of what all they were learning from Rymar, their combined enthusiasm was contagious.

Rymar had already retired for the evening. He was not as young as he once was, and was not used to the grind of hunting every day at daybreak. Rymar had started to turn in earlier and earlier on a regular basis. As much as he enjoyed teaching them, the boys wore him out.

Mortan signed and spoke at the same time.

"We found that if a rabbits tracks fade away a little bit, to keep our eyes open and to be ready. Rymar showed us how a rabbit tries to cover his trail before he beds down to sleep..."

Branag was enjoying the interplay with the two young boys. He encouraged them and added his own lessons while agreeing and reinforcing what Rymar was teaching them.

Brug seemed to be growing up before his very eyes, looking more mature all the time. He cared a lot for the boy of the Clan, and decided to take a hunting trip with him alone sometime in the near future.

Brug's deep brown eyes shown with the attention of Branag.

Deegie, Tissie and Tressie sat together near the fire, quietly enjoying the company and the beauty of the night. The night sounds were soothing.

Brydag slept peacefully in the crook of Deegie's arm, wrapped in a soft fetal deer skin.

Deegie had been watching Etra out of the corner of her eye at the edge of the camp clearing. She almost got up and ran to her when she saw Etra slump over to the ground, but caught herself and stayed put. Deegie saw Mog-ur slide to the ground, then get up slowly and sit next to her.

She tried to relax, but it was difficult-the spirit world scared her, any aspect of it.

As she watched Mog-ur sit over Etra, Deegie relaxed a little, if anything was wrong surely Mog-ur would ask for help.

""""""""""

Nezzie sipped a cup of tea with Inca and Ova in the cooking hearth. Ooga sat in Nezzie's sizable lap, working on the rabbit skin pouch. Nezzie signed to Ova with one hand.

'How many years can "Ooga" count?'

Ova looked up at the large woman of the Others, wondering again why she took such a strong interest in her daughter. It had worried her a little at first, but when she saw the depth of true feeling she had for Ooga, her fears had diminished.

"Ooga" is almost to her third year.'

Ooga looked up as her name was spoken, and leaned her head into Nezzie's breast as she worked. Ooga pulled another length of the thin leather strap through a small hole and tied it carefully.

"Nezz-ee," you have ground oven?' Inca asked.

Nezzie nodded.

'We make next meal in ground oven, I saw plants today have big, juicy roots.' Inca paused then continued. 'Is good with hog meat. Cooked together.'

Nezzie allowed time for the signs to form the words in her mind, then answered.

'Good, I help gather.'

Troog, Tornec, and Draag sat on a sleeping platform in the Mammoth Hearth, examining their spear tips for damage.

Rug and Barzec sat on the ground near them, smoothing wooden poles to make into new throwing spears. They used sharp flint scrapers to remove any imperfections on the poles. A small pile of shavings lay on the ground below them.

The men all looked up as Wymez and Tulie walked into the hearth. Wymez carried a folded skin in one hand. Tulie sat next to Tornec.

"I have gifts for the hunters." Wymez said as Tornec looked up and translated for the men of the Clan.

Wymez knelt in front of Rug, and set the folded skin in front of him, then sat back on the ground.

Troog and Draag both looked on as the older man of the Others unwrapped the skin slowly. As he opened the last fold, Draag gasped aloud as he saw the contents.

Eight new flint points, three small and five large glistened in the soft firelight.

Rug reached out to touch one, then looked up at Wymez as if to ask permission to pick it up. Wymez nodded to him, and handed him a point.

Rug felt the slick oily feel of the most beautiful piece of worked flint he had ever seen. His brown eyes were wide open as he rolled the point over in his hands. Rug had seen the points that Bran-nag had made at the Clan camp in the valley-and they were great. But nothing compared to this point, or the others that lay before him. They were absolutely works of art.

Troog and Draag both set their spears aside and hopped off the platforms and knelt reverently beside Rug. They looked afraid to touch the magnificent points. Their eyes wide with wonder at the craftsmanship, the utter perfection.

Barzec grinned at their reactions, as did Tornec. Though used to seeing Wymez artistry, both men enjoyed seeing the reactions of others when first exposed to the mastery Wymez consistently produced.

Wymez picked up two points and put them into the hands of Draag and Troog. The men of the Clan held them with the gentleness of handling fragile bird eggs, almost afraid they would break the magical stone.

In his deep state of melancholy, Wymez had indeed produced some of his finest work. He enjoyed the reactions of the hunters of the Clan as they examined the points.

In his mind, he saw the initial reactions of people to Ranec's artistic carvings, it brought a lump into his throat.

""""""""""

Etra's eyes flickered, she moaned softly.

Mog-ur saw the movement and reached down to softly stroke her hair away from her face. He saw her eyes moving behind closed lids, as if she were dreaming. He increased the pressure of his hand on her forehead slightly.

Etra's eyes opened, looking confused and frightened. The first thing she was able to focus on was Mog-ur's knees in front of her. This sight gave her a little comfort, and she looked up to his face.

Mog-ur's eyes were soft as he gazed down at her, and he signed slowly.

'Stay still for a moment, your balance will be erratic as you try to sit up. Just stay still while you wake up more completely.'

Etra nodded, her fears subsiding slowly with the holy man so near. The ground felt warm and secure beneath her.

She focused on the fire past Mog-ur, watching the flames dance and glow. It was one of the most mesmerizing and beautiful things she had ever seen. The serenity of the glowing fire reached deep into her, and she relaxed for the first time all evening, finally at peace.

""""""""""

Etra sipped the cool tea that Mog-ur offered her. She sat beside him close to the small fire. As smooth tasting as the tea was, she couldn't quite wash the bitter aftertaste of the mushroom potion from the back of her mouth.

Mog-ur watched her closely, she seemed to be all the way back with him now. He waited patiently and sipped his own cup of tea. The fire was burning down, he had brought no extra fuel, it would not last for too much longer.

"Etra" do you feel all right?'

Etra was slow to answer him, when she did her signs were slow and almost jumbled.

'I think so, but I feel so strange.'

'This is to be expected, the effects of the potion will be gone by morning.' Mog-ur looked into her frightened eyes and continued. 'Do you remember where we went?'

Etra nodded and took another drink from the cup. 'I remember the medicine woman, Kayza. "Mog-ur" this woman spoke and thought in another language. The memories are clouded and confused.'

'You will remember more tomorrow, may I get you more tea?'

Etra was embarrassed that Mog-ur had given her the first cup of tea-this was not something a man should do. Her head still felt light, and Etra worried that she would topple over if she tried to get up just yet. The tea was helping her head to clear, she nodded to Mog-ur who took the cup from her and dipped it into the basket.

Mog-ur saw that she was still afraid, and handed her the cup. The tea would help to soothe her, he knew.

Etra bowed her head demurely as she took it, but raised it to her lips and took another sip. The bitterness that lingered in the back of her throat lessened a little with each swallow she took.

It won't be long now, Mog-ur thought as he observed her closely, and I will be able to take her back to the lodge.

""""""""""

Talut woke up to the smell of something cooking. He dressed quickly and went outside the tent to investigate. He saw Ginie working over a heavy skin of stew, adding slices of already cooked meat. It smelled like red deer meat. His mouth watered.

"Greetings, Ginnie-that smells wonderful." Talut grinned at the small woman, feeling an urgent need to pass his water. "I'll be back to help you."

Talut walked to the north a little ways before untying the drawstring of his leggings and relieving himself in the darkness. He heard a rustling in the grass behind him and looked back over his shoulder to see Frebec walking toward him slowly, a spear loose in his hand.

Frebec stopped short of Talut, allowing him to finish. Frebec was tired, he had done a third of the night on guard duty along with Ralen from the Amber camp.

This trip held very little joy for him, Frebec missed his family. The summer meeting would only prolong his return home-but he understood why they had to go. It didn't make it any easier, though.

"Good morning Frebec," the sound of Talut's voice brought him back from his musings about home.

"Good morning Talut," Frebec approached the large headman. "Do you have any idea how long we will need to stay at the meeting?"

Talut looked at the older, short, stocky man whose hair was just beginning to thin. Talut had come to appreciate Frebec during this long trek, more than he ever thought he could. In his mind, Frebec was almost like a new man since the birth of the daughter of his hearth, Bectie.

"Not long, maybe four or five days if we are lucky," Talut said as he put his hand on Frebec's shoulder. "I want to go home too."

Frebec grinned up at the tall bear of a man, then walked back toward the rear of the small camp site. He walked the entire perimeter again, passing Ralen twice in the process.

Talut was a big help to Ginie and Regan who had joined her in the breakfast stew preparations. He was quite willing to sample every different vegetable and piece of meat that went into the hanging skin, and tell the two women just how good it was.

As the sky lightened to the east, Frebec and Ralen came in from their guard duty. The tea was hot and fresh, and the smell of the simmering stew welcomed them back.

Most of the camp was up and around, eager to finish the last leg of the journey. The summer meeting was less than a days walk away.

""""""""""

Etra woke up confused, she had been dreaming-but the details of the dream were eluding her. She stared at the exposed bones and wood beams in the ceiling of the lodge, trying to remember the dream that had woken her up. The light was faint, and she could hear activity outside at the central fire.

I should get up and help them, she thought to herself, flustered that she could not remember the dream. Etra lay still for another few moments, then gave up and got out from her sleeping furs to dress.

Etra tied her wrap around her and walked out of the lodge barefoot. Most of the camp were still asleep, but as she walked past Mog-ur, she made brief eye contact with the holy man. It sent a small chill down her back as she thought of her experience with him last night. Thinking about it, Etra didn't remember coming back to the lodge at all, how very strange.

Etra joined Deegie and Tessie at the fire and pitched in to help as they put together a first meal. As much as Deegie wanted to ask her about the night before, she didn't mention it as the women made light, casual conversation as they worked.

Tressie came out of the lodge carrying a hand full of greens from the cold storage room at the back of the lodge. She spread them out on a flat rock close to the fire and started to sort through them and pull the leaves off whole.

Etra knelt down beside her to help and a sudden thought hit her, these leaves are good for burns and insect bites if boiled. The thought gave her a cold chill and she shuddered. She took a deep breath and picked up a long strand of the stem that Tressie had discarded. Etra studied the stem for a moment, looking at the clear liquid that seeped from where the leaves had been removed. This juice has uses also, she thought.

Tressie saw Etra pause, and looked at her as she studied the discarded plant. Something was different about her this morning, she thought, I hope she is all right.

Etra picked up a piece of greenery and started pealing the leaves, busying herself while trying to come to grips with her confusion. It helped, and she stayed busy while trying to keep her mind blank.

Mog-ur watched from the lodge entrance, he saw the confusion in Etra's eyes, and wondered if she could recollect anything from the night before. He had helped her back to the lodge in the dark, Etra still didn't have full control of her senses by the time the fire had burned out. Mog-ur had led her in and helped her to undress and the woman had fallen asleep quickly.

He had stayed up all night, wrestling with the effects that being in the woman's mind had left him with. Confusing thoughts and totally different ways of looking at the simplest of things. Mog-ur felt almost like he had violated a sacred trust, like he had seen and felt things he wasn't supposed to. It gave him pause, he didn't like these feelings-how strange it must be to be a woman.

I must meditate on this, he thought as he watched Etra, soon.

""""""""""

The sky clouded over as the afternoon wore on. It smelled like rain was on the way, and the travelers picked up their pace. It was hot and humid, but a brisk, gusting wind came out of the northeast.

Marec led them through a wooded valley and they had to cross a rather wide, waist deep stream at the bottom. The stream was flowing quickly, and more than a few travelers lost their footing and got a good dunking.

The next hill was steep and more heavily wooded, but they found a well worn trail that made for a little easier walking. Two thirds of the way up the hill the rain started, light at first, then growing heavier.

The wet trail slowed them down as they climbed the hill that only got steeper toward the top. It rained hard on them, and everyone was soaked to the bone. The footing was perilous, the dried, packed dirt turning into slick mud.

Talut felt the pole on his shoulder pull back against him, and he braced himself as well as he could. The pressure diminished, and he looked back to see Brenan's leggings coated with mud up to his knees. Brenan's face was red from embarrassment of slipping down, and of the exertion of carrying the heavy load up the steep incline.

Talut heard a whoop, and looked past Brenan to see Regan slide downhill for several feet before catching herself on a short tree trunk. She regained her composure, and started back up the hill, slipping and sliding.

The ground got a little rockier as they grew close to the apex, and the footing got considerably better. The rain droned on.

Marec stopped at the top of the hill, waiting for the rest of them to catch up to him. He looked down at the scenic valley through the trees, and saw the sprawled tents that lined the wide creek in the bottom on both sides.

It was the summer meeting place, and it looked like they would be the last ones there.


	20. Chapter 19 Part One

**Chapter Nineteen:**

_**Old Friends and Adversaries **_

_**Part One**_

The rain increased as Marec and Talut led the way down the hill and into the valley. The wind was also stronger on this side of the hill, and the rumblings of thunder boomed out from above. The sky was getting darker with the thunder heads rolling in.

Vincavec tried counting the tents as he looked down on them, but it was difficult. The rain dripped off his forehead and blew into his eyes, blurring his vision. Every time he got to thirty or so he lost count. He gave up and trudged on, the pole he carried got heavier and heavier.

Footing continued to be treacherous as they slipped and slid down the incline. The rain fell harder, and lightning crackled overhead followed by thunder. Rivulets of water ran down hill with them, running down the valley and into the creek below.

As the travelers got closer they could see that the tents nearest to them were a flurry of activity. People worked on building small retaining walls of rocks to divert the rain water away from the tents as it ran downhill from the valley. The creek that separated the long lines of tents began to muddy up and to swell.

Marec, Talut, and Vincavec paused to rest and to look over the situation and the lay of the land before them. There was a slight rise above the near tents on slightly higher ground that looked to be very rocky, but close to level.

"We can at least use the rocks to ring the tent and help keep the water out," Vincavec said.

"I don't feel like looking close to the creek, the tents already there may be flooded out before too long." Marec looked to Vincavec as he went on. "Lets camp on the rocks."

Talut looked back at Brenan and together they hoisted the long pole back up to their shoulders and Talut started walking toward the small rocky bluff. The rest of the camp followed along behind them, tired and wet.

The belongings were stacked up and covered with the soggy inner tent hides that were all sewn together. Everyone tried to keep their own packs and bundles out of the downpour as much as possible, it was mostly a futile effort. The ground was cleared of the uneven rocks and stones while Brenan and Frebec went into the trees to cut some longer tent poles.

By the time Brenan and Frebec returned with six fresh cut poles, Talut and Vincavec had managed to get the outer tent basically stretched out and raised up off the ground with the lower outside poles. Together, the travelers pushed the long center poles into place gradually and gently. It took a while, if the hides were stretched too quickly they could tear out the stitches that held them all together.

New straps of leather were tied to the outside edges of the hides, secured to the ground with small stakes driven into the mud. The work began to put up the inner tent, going much quicker now that the majority of the rain was kept off them.

The inner tent was about two thirds of the way up when the delegation from the host Badger Camp showed up.

The Badger Camp co-leaders, Varec and his sibling Vonnie along with two young women from their camp walked through the downpour with a hide held over their heads. They ducked inside the tent and out of the deluge before asking permission to enter as would normally be the custom.

Vincavec held the corner of the inner tent in place while Brenan tied it off to the bottom of the tent pole. He stood as Brenan finished and walked over to greet the hosts at the same time Ginie and Marec did. Talut was busy supporting an outside pole while Salen and Latie tied to stakes.

"Greetings Marec, Vincavec, Ginie. Welcome to our soaking wet summer meeting," Varec said with a laugh. The group exchanged quick hugs of welcome and Talut joined them as they were finishing up.

"Well, such a wet welcome, Varec," Talut's laughing voice boomed out as he approached.

"Talut, welcome you big bear-where is the rest of the Lion Camp, and the Aurochs Camp for that matter?" Vonnie asked as he gave her a big hug of welcome. She was very fond of the red haired brute, and it showed.

"Vincavec, where are the rest of your people?" Varec asked, looking around at those present.

"It is a long story," Marec began, looking over to Vincavec as he spoke. "One best told in a better surrounding."

"This has been an eventful spring." Vincavec said, nodding at Marec. "It would be best to have a joint meeting of the councils as soon as possible. The Brothers, the Sisters, and all the mamuts as well."

"But we are still short several camps..." Varec began, but Talut cut him off.

"There will be less southern camps here this year, if that is who all you are referring to." Talut lowered his voice as he continued. "The Wolf, Megaceros, Beaver, and Weasel Camps will not be coming."

Varec looked stunned, and he started to ask a question as Vincavec spoke up.

"We will tell you all about it, are all the northern camps here?"

"All except the Antelope Camp, they have decided to stay home to rebuild. Their camp was destroyed by an earthquake, several died. Some of the Spotted Deer Camp have stayed behind to help them." Varec looked to Vincavec, he could see that something was terribly amiss.

"All right, I will see if we can get the word out to the leaders. Would some time tomorrow be soon enough for you?" Vonnie asked, her curiosity almost getting the best of her.

Varec and Vonnie had only held the mantle of leadership for the past three years, and Vonnie was still very young at only seventeen. Varec was almost twenty two, and a little more secure and mature with his role, patience was always a quality of good leadership. Varec was a good leader, he had a very astute teacher who still gave him good advice.

Averie looked to Vonnie and smiled sweetly at the young woman. "If it is not too terribly out of place, I would like all the retired leaders and advisers to be at this meeting also."

"Sounds like you all have a pronouncement to make," Vonnie said, her curiosity peaking again.

"We do, but it is best told only once," Averie said.

"Very well, I'll see to it," Varec said, then went on. "What can we do to help you settle in, besides bringing out some dry firewood?"

"If you have any extra hides for ground cover, dry ones that is," Talut said with a big grin. "All of ours seem to be soaked."

"I'll see that some are sent over, I'm glad you are all here. If you need anything else, just let me know." Varec motioned for his people to leave. The two young women pulled the hide up and they all got under it and walked back out into the rain.

Talut watched them walk away, then turned back to Vincavec and Marec who stood next to Ginie and Averie.

"This is going to be a hard story to tell, you know."

Vincavec grinned at Talut. "It will be for you, you have to start the tale at least." He chuckled and walked back over to where the tent was still being secured and lent a hand. This will be a summer meeting that will be long remembered, he thought as he grasped the wet hide and pulled it down helping Brenan and Salen hold it while Latie and Regan tied it off.

Varec came back with the small group of people who carried a couple of loads of supplies a little while later. The rain had slacked off a bit, but it continued to sprinkle steadily.

The tents were both up and in place and a lot of the personal packs and bundles were hung up on the tent poles. A circle pit for the fire was almost complete, lined with stones. The ground inside the tent had been cleared of the jagged rocks, only the flat rocks were left in place. They had been added to and the effort had leveled the floor out for the most part. A short retaining wall of rock circled the uphill side of the tent, almost complete.

Varec and his helpers had brought a large, steaming basket of bison stew and a smaller basket of grain cakes with them as a welcoming gift. A large bundle of firewood wrapped in a reindeer skin was placed near the fire pit.

Vincavec invited them all to stay and eat, but only Varec accepted the invitation.

It became obvious to Vincavec that he wanted to talk. After the others left he figured they would have some time after the very welcome evening meal.

The large ground cover skins were laid out and circled the fire pit. The hides would not stay completely dry with the ground as saturated as it was, but it beat the sloppy condition of the muddy grass without them. The fire would help to dry out the ground a little, but it would take a few days at best. Damp and wet would have to be tolerated for the next several days.

The meal was enjoyed by all, and after a soothing tea the group broke up to hang wet clothes and fix up their sleeping places for the night. The tent was crowded and a little smoky inside, there would be no privacy available this night.

Varec sat next to the fire. Talut, Vincavec, Averie, Marec, Ginie, Brenan and Latie all sat with him. Tea was passed around and enjoyed.

"I don't exactly know how or where to begin, but there is some serious discord within the Mamutoi leadership this summer." Varec spoke in low tones, but anyone inside the tent that cared enough to listen could have heard him.

"The northern camps are flexing their muscles again this year, trying to shift the primary influence of the leadership to their own beliefs. I'm afraid that this year there are more of them, three new camps have split off and formed..."

""""""""""

"...so basically with three of the northern camps splitting up to form new camps the balance of power has shifted. The Grey Fox Camp has become the Grey Fox and the Red Fox Camps." Varec rolled his eyes as he continued. "Now the Grey Fox Camp has only nine members, the Red Fox Camp has eight-but of course they are trying to claim full council rights for each camp."

Vincavec looked at Varec and nodded, "Who else split?'

"The Eagle camp is now also the Golden Eagle Camp, and the Falcon Camp has split to form the Red Tailed Hawk Camp." Varec answered, wishing he had better news for his friends.

"The Eagle Camp and the Grey Fox Camp were both allied with the Weasel Camp over the incident with Wolf last year. Weren't Yarrec and Chaleg related?" Vincavec asked.

"No, the leader of the Eagle Camp and Chaleg were not related, but Chaleg's co-leader and sibling, Fluzie and Yolie are close cousins." Talut answered, and started to continue but Varec interrupted him.

"Were related?" Varec asked. "Vincavec, you speak as if Chaleg is no longer with us. Please explain yourself."

Talut grinned at Vincavec's look of disgust as Varec caught his slip of the tongue.

Averie suppressed her own smile, her sibling rarely messed up like that.

Brenan chuckled aloud and got a sharp look from Vincavec for his insolence.

"Visitors!" Ravanar said loudly from outside the tent at the retaining wall. The rain had dwindled to only a light, erratic sprinkle.

All those around the fire looked up as his voice carried easily inside, stopping the conversation for the moment.

Ravanar could be heard greeting the visitors as they approached.

"Welcome Matera, Morgan. It is so good to see you."

"Greetings Ravanar, we are so glad you finally made it, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. How are you, Mamut of the Amber camp" Matera's voice was strong and calm.

"I am fine, and glad to see you both. Please come inside and join us."

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Morgan asked.

"I was just checking the retaining wall-and getting out of the smoke for a bit." Ravanar grinned and went on. "Varec is here, let me announce you."

He walked to the front tent entrance and pulled the hide aside, sticking his head in and addressed Marec. "Matera and Morgan have come to visit."

It was a happy reunion, friends greeting friends. The pleasantries lasted for a while as many of the mixed camp members stopped by to welcome them.

Matera was both the Sturgeon Camp co-leader and Mamut, her younger sibling, Morgan was her co-leader. She was a very powerful Mamut, only Old Mamut and Lomie had been mamuts for longer than she had.

Counting almost twenty five years, she was young for her extensive experience. Matera had dedicated herself to serve Mut at the tender age of thirteen.

Her sibling was four years her junior, and a renowned hunt leader. Morgans prowess with the bola was almost legendary among the Mamutoi hunters. He used a bola of his own design. It had much longer straps than most, and he had extensive range and accuracy.

Both siblings had light reddish blonde hair, and were slightly taller than average height. They were both solidly built.

Morgan had mated at sixteen, but his mate had died during the delivery of her first child-he had not taken another mate formally.

Matera had never mated, and her hair had an unusual streak of premature grey on the left side of her forehead that gave her a distinguished appearance. She was very attractive.

"Where are the rest of your people, Talut?" She asked as she sat down to join the small group of leaders and mamuts. Matera was known for her bluntness.

"We were just about to discuss that." Varec said with a laugh.

"No, actually we weren't." Vincavec chimed in, his face back to its normal coloring beneath his abundant tattoos.

"Well Talut, what's the story?" Matera asked looking directly into his eyes. Talut's eyes could never lie, and Matera knew it.

Talut squirmed under her intense gaze, he started to speak-but no sound came out. He took a deep breath and tried again to similar results.

"Look, we have some serious problems to tackle this year-and I need to know where the rest of the council members are." Matera's voice was serious.

"Matera, we have more of a problem than you think..." Vincavec began, and started to tell the story of the trying spring.

""""""""""

It was well into the middle of the night before the tale was told in its entirety.

Matera had done little more than listen intently, asking an occasional question for more detail. Her eyes bore into whoever was speaking at the time.

Morgan was visibly aghast, almost as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

Varec sat in stunned silence, his face showing his disgust.

"...so there you have it." Talut sat back and looked at the disturbed faces of Varec and Morgan,

Matera looked lost in thought.

It was quiet for a long time, the snoring of the mixed camp and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds. Almost all the mixed camp had turned in long before the story was completed, only Regan and Frebec had stayed up with the others at the fire.

Latie sat close to Brenan, her head resting on his right shoulder. Both of them had added to the story at the beginning, as Talut and even Frebec had during the middle of the tale.

Vincavec had done most of the talking, and choked up a few times when describing the ultimate confrontation. Averie had stepped in and bailed him out when he had trouble.

Morgan sat with clenched fists, his light blue eyes burned with anger and strong emotion.

Varec looked much the same, but possibly more shaken by the torrid tale.

Matera sat serenely, visible stoic. Inside, her mind was spinning with the totality of the events, and the aftermath. The terrible situation had been handled well, she thought, but the ramifications would undoubtably be far reaching. Especially now, with the shift in the balance of power.

She needed time to think.

""""""""""

The morning sun barely penetrated the heavy cloud cover and the northeast wind had picked up, gusting erratically. The rain was spent, for now.

The wet conditions made for an uncomfortable night for most of the mixed camp. Most were up early, milling around the outside of the tent trying to stay out of the mud. No one had completely dry clothes.

Talut and Brenan worked on making an fire pit several steps out in front of the tent, a little bit behind the short rock retaining wall. The mud made for easy digging, and the pit took shape quickly. It took a little longer to line it with rocks.

Several people from the other camps came by to welcome them, all noticing that the camp was mixed, and short many members. Their questions were tactfully evaded or ignored with a sudden change of subject.

It was a long, hot and humid morning.

Ginie led a group of women into the open grassy field in the center of the tents, where a lot of the men and women gathered to work on projects and visit. The mud was less predominant here, the soil was thin over a bed of rock but supported a nice growth of thick, short grass. By the end of the summer gathering there would be no grass left to speak of.

Following the morning meal, Matera and Varec came by to talk. They found the leaders at the new outside fire that had just been lit.

"We will have a meeting of the leaders, mamuts, and advisors after the mid day meal," Varec said, and went on a little nervously. "There will be too many people to meet inside our lodge, so I had to agree for the meeting to be held in the grassy flats on the other side of the creek."

"Just to let you know, I have already heard rumblings about the absence of certain southern camps from Chaleg and Fluzie's relatives and friends," Matera added. "Don't be too surprised if some of them try to shift the blame for this calamity towards you Talut."

Talut looked into Matera's eyes, knowing that it was more than a slight possibility that she was right. It was something he had thought about several times, but he still had no idea how to handle it.

"Some of the northern camps still have bad feelings towards you and the Lion Camp, you know. Most of it centers around their jealousy of your high status, and how long you have enjoyed it." Matera grinned as she continued. "But you do have a lot of friends here too. I do wish that Tulie was here."

Talut knew exactly what she meant, he wished that Tulie was here too.

""""""""""

Brenan took Latie to the Lynx Camp and introduced her as his mate to his friends and family. Though very surprised, they were all thrilled and happy for him. The reunion was grand, Brenan had missed his camp more than he ever thought he could.

Priva, his mother, was especially pleased that their mating was already blessed. She was more than a little surprised that Brenan was now considered to be First Healer of the Lion Camp. She knew how knowledgeable the son of her hearth was, but he had not really showed the disciplines necessary to be a camp healer before. Her boy had grown up while he was gone, she thought.

It had been difficult to evade the multitudes of questions thrown at the young couple concerning some of the events that would need to be discussed later. Latie was much more astute at giving the evasive answers or quickly changing the subject, Brenan found it hard to be misleading at all to these people who knew him so well.

Old Grodec, the wizened hunter who had taught Brenan to hunt and track solo, was overly happy and thrilled to see his young student had successfully completed his journey. The pride of the teacher was evident when Brenan introduced Latie to him. Grodec politely kissed her cheek and hugged her, then hugged Brenan with the enthusiasm and affection of a long lost blood relative. Brenan was equally glad to see him.

Brenan was almost overcome by all the attention, while Latie floated along like the graceful social butterfly that she was.

""""""""""

"Matera, how many camps are here this summer?" Talut asked.

"I haven't actually counted the total number of camps actually here," she began. "Some camps will be represented by delegates, the Antelope Camp sent only their Mamut, but he expects to sit in with the Council of Brothers as well."

"We had hoped for Latie to sit in with the Sisters in Tulie's place," Talut said. "But I don't know how well she will be accepted by the mamuts. Old Mamut elevated her, but not with the usual ceremony conducted by the assembled mamuts as our customs decree."

"I think I can vouch for her, it should be enough-but her status will be the lowest of the group." Matera paused as Vincavec walked up, then continued. "I wish I knew more about the flathead root ceremony..."

"I can tell you more than you will probably care to hear about that." Vincavec interrupted smoothly, smiling up at the slightly taller woman. "It was easily the most powerful spiritual experience that I have ever had. I learned more that I would have ever thought possible."

"In what way?" Matera knew that Vincavec was one of the most accomplished Mamuts of all the Mamutoi. In fact, it would probably be between him and Matera herself as to who would be recognized as the new Mamut of highest status and influence since Old Mamut and Lomie were both gone.

"Matera, I saw things that convinced me that the ones we call flatheads are not only people, but they are very ancient and intelligent people. They may have even been here on Mut's earth before we came, and you just wouldn't believe the power that the root holds."

Matera looked him hard in the eyes, Vincavec was known to have been a bit of a braggart in his youth. He had tempered his tongue and his often superior attitude as he had grown older, much to Matera's delight-and disappointment.

Many years before, they had both spent an entire winter with Lomie at the Wolf camp for intense spiritual training. Lomie had given them a lot of experience with different potions and conscious altering substances. She taught them how to deal and function within the mysteries of the spirit world. The pair of young acolytes had excelled well past Lomie's highest expectations, they were both the most dedicated students she had ever taught. Before and since.

Sometime during the winter, Matera and Vincavec had gotten to be a little closer than just friends. They were going through the awkward stages of being fourteen and fifteen years old. Matera was one year his senior, and more mature than Vincavec by considerably more than the single year in age difference. The budding romance had not hindered their training, in fact it added to the intensity of it due to their inner competitive natures.

Vincavec could not quite keep up with Matera though, her greater maturity always kept her a little ahead of him. Another advantage she had was being female, during her moon times she was even more astute in the spirit world experiments that they went through with Lomie. It was a natural occurrence that Vincavec wasn't even aware existed at the time.

Matera would grow to be a Mamut of almost unequaled mental power and stability. The calm way she kept herself composed in almost any situation demanded respect. Vincavec would not command that kind of respect for many years to come.

By the end of that winter, Vincavec's pride had soured any romantic possibilities between them. Matera had been very disappointed, she was very much in love with him at the time, but she found that she didn't always like him very much. What she didn't see at the time was that he still had a lot of growing up left to do.

Matera had never completely lost her feelings for Vincavec, though she never let him know it.

"What kind of power are you talking about?"

Vincavec smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with a look of almost childish mischief.

"Would you believe that in this deep spiritual trance that I was able to..."

""""""""""

The rain had come again for a little while, then dissipated a little before the mid day meals were prepared. It added to the muddy conditions all around the various campsites. The valley was soaked.

Many people ate as guests in camps other that their own, mixing and mingling with friends and family. The summer meeting was in full swing socially, and the general mood was festive even with the less than perfect weather.

Brenan and Latie returned in time to eat, happy and satisfied with their visit to the Lynx Camp. Brenan had never been more proud of his mate, she was absolutely fabulous, all the Lynx Camp adored her.

People started to gather at the grassy flats on the northern side of the creek. Varec had put four of his own camp members in position on the outskirts of the designated meeting place to turn back those who were not among the leaders or mamuts.

"Well, it's time," Vincavec said, looking to Talut and Matera. He looked around to find Latie and Brenan. "Latie, you and Brenan need to come with us."

Latie nodded and took Brenan's hand as they all gathered up and walked down to the creek bank together. Stepping stones were visible through the shallow, muddy water, and they crossed over one at a time.

The crowd was large and getting larger as they walked up to the grassy flats. There were logs set out for seating, and a large fire burned at the north end. The logs were filling up rapidly with people.

There were twenty nine total camps in attendance, though five camps were not fully represented with all their people. Almost ninety people crowded the grassy flats, over half of them with no log to sit on. The oldest and those of highest status took the logs, the rest congregated loosely behind them.

Talut, Vincavec, and the rest of the leaders and mamuts of the Amber, Lion, and Cave Bear Camps, along with Brenan stood off to the side of the fire.

Matera and Morgan stood to the side of the front most log full of people already sitting.

The tension and curiosity was building.

Varec, Vonnie, and their Mamut, Manlar, walked together to the favored position in front of the fire. The murmur of the assembly quieted gradually as they were noticed.

Varec looked out on the gathering, and a strange sense of foreboding crept up his spine giving him a sudden chill. Behind him the fire popped and sputtered as the wet wood burned, it was the only sound for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"I have asked for this gathering on behalf of the Lion, Amber, and Mammoth Camps." Varec began.

A low rumble went through the crowd.

"It seems that some unseemly events have taken place and those that were involved have asked to address you. This is a story that must be told."

"If this is a meeting of leaders and advisors-why are Brenan and Latie here?" Wymie, co-leader of the newly formed Red Fox Camp asked in a loud, almost sarcastic voice.

"I said that those involved needed to tell their story, Latie and Brenan were very much involved. Latie was elevated to full Mamut status during the last winter by Old Mamut himself." Varec answered, trying not to glare at the red haired woman.

Vincavec stepped forward and Varec stepped back as he did. Vincavec looked out at the large gathering, and made brief eye contact with Matera-he took a surge of added strength from it and began.

"The first thing I must tell you, with great sadness, is that Old Mamut has gone on to the spirit world." Vincavec lowered his head and took a deep breath.

The crowd noise increased for a moment and Vincavec allowed it to run its course before continuing.

"Talut will tell you the first part of this story, before it is finished there will have been many speakers. If you will, please save your questions and comments until the entire tale is told." He looked out over the crowd, and having little faith that his request would be honored, turned to Talut and nodded.

Talut took two steps forward, suddenly wishing he had a speaking staff in his hands. He thought of Tulie again, wishing for her wisdom and guidance. Talut closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at the gathering and began.

"This winter we had a visitor. It was a real surprise when Brenan showed up..."

""""""""""

"...and Old Mamut took Brenan under wing, teaching and testing the young mans depth of training and understanding.

"Brenan's search, for knowledge and understanding, was one that was shared by Old Mamut. After spending the entire winter with Ayla, his adopted daughter, Old Mamut had many of the same questions about our future."

Talut paused and motioned for Latie to come forward and stand beside him, he put his hand on the shoulder of the daughter of his hearth.

"Latie, as some of you may know, had been training under Old Mamut for quite some time and, at this time was well past the stage of an acolyte in training.

"Latie had assisted Old Mamut in several ceremonial tasks by this time, and it was planned for her to be evaluated and elevated to full Mamut status at this very meeting."

Talut took a step back, leaving Latie out front by her self.

"Mamut had this idea for looking into the future, he was in possession of a sacred root of the Clan-flatheads."

Latie looked out at the crowd, singling out the mamuts in her line of sight. Not all of them looked pleased. She continued.

"Ayla of the Mammoth Hearth of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, formerly Ayla, medicine woman of the Clan, and Mamut had once taken a trip into the spirit world with the aid of this sacred root. In this spiritual trip they had ventured into the future and seen things that are to come. They had almost been lost forever in this place, Mamut told me later of its dangers.

"Mamut possessed more of this sacred root, and wanted to go again into this place in hopes of seeing the future of the people called the Mammoth Hunters. He felt that it was the only way to see where the Mammoth Hunters future lay."

A low murmur rolled through the crowd, some of the individual mamuts edged closer to each other to speak together quietly.

Latie continued.

"Mamut was worried that it would be easy to be forever lost in this spirit place, and began training Brenan and me to go with him.

"As some of you may know, Brenan was once an acolyte of the Mamut Bramar of the Lynx Camp.

"Old Mamut trained us to communicate while in the spirit trance used in searching. After many practice trips, we achieved a close, very tight ability to communicate and interact during the spirit travels."

A small group of mamuts off to Laties right side were now openly talking amongst themselves while trying to stay current with the story Latie told. They were all from the northern camps.

"Although we didn't know it at the time, Old Mamut's health was failing him, to be honest with you all, he was dying."

Latie had to pause for a moment, she looked down at the ground to collect herself, and more than a few in the crowd had developed watery eyes.

"Mamut," Latie took another deep breath that helped her to control her breaking voice. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked back up and went on.

"Mamut must have known this, and he sped up the intensity and depth of my training. Brenan was included in all of this, and the three of us together often went into the spiritual trance together, searching and exploring."

Talut saw the trouble Latie was having, and stepped back beside her and took over the tale.

"Tulie and I did notice that Mamut's health was failing, and she spoke to him privately to confirm our worst fears. He knew that he would be leaving us soon, and wanted to have a ceremony to elevate Latie to full Mamut status..."

"Even Old Mamut does not have the power to elevate any one to full Mamut status!"

The ringing interruption came from Manoc, Mamut of the expansion off shoot Golden Eagle Camp. He stood as he voiced his objections.

Manoc was a short, stocky, almost effeminate looking man. He was a confirmed Mamut, though, having been affirmed during the last summer meeting.

Talut almost glared at him for interrupting, and for daring to question anything that Old mamut did.

"I challenge that statement." Matera stepped forward, her voice even and strong.

"I attest that anything Old Mamut did is both wise and totally acceptable to the mamuts here."

Matera stepped out from the side and walked up to the front and stopped next to Talut. Her eye caught a smug look of satisfaction from Vincavec as she approached, she turned to face the crowd.

"Explain to me, Manoc-and anyone else here for that matter-how do you dare to dismiss anything that the wisest Mamut we have ever known has done?"

Matera's voice sharpened as she stared straight into the mans eyes. "You may begin."

Manoc paled under the glare from the powerful, senior Mamut, feeling the depth of her power. He coughed to try and regain his voice, looking discreetly to those close to him for any support, finding none.

"Of course, Matera, you must be correct-please excuse me. I withdraw my objection." His voice was weak and penitent.

Matera did not leave the fore front, she merely stepped back next to Vincavec and stood strongly beside him.

Talut had a hard time not grinning as he watched Manoc try to fade back into the crowd.

"To continue, Old Mamut wanted to have a ceremony to elevate Latie..."

The crowd noise increased for a little bit then waned almost as fast as Talut continued.

"...at the end of the ceremony, Mamut announced that he, Latie, and Brenan would be taking a spirit trip with this sacred root of the Clan. He spoke of the dangers they would face and the need for us to hold a solid chant and drumbeat to assist in their return."

Talut stopped and stepped back as Brenan came forward to take over the tale.

Brenan was a little nervous as he began, but his voice quickly got stronger as the words rolled out of him.

"Mamut had warned Latie and I of the dangers we could encounter in this spiritual place. Even Laties preparations before hand were specific and important.

"When we actually drank the potion made from the root, the effects took hold slowly at first."

Brenan paused, suddenly at a loss for the next words he needed.

"I can't really explain what happened next, any more than one can explain the feeling of coupling to those that have never experienced it.

"I can say that once I arrived in this place, everything I had ever known before seemed inconsequential.

"It took a while before I was able to find and meet up with Mamut and Latie, and when I did find them they were with a holy man of the Clan. From there, we 'flew' back to the lands of the Mamutoi, it was a long, long way away."

The noise grew again at the mere mention of the Clan, and Brenan waited until the latest noise subsided before he went on.

"While 'flying' past the Wolf camp, we saw that they were in the middle of a funeral ceremony. Marlie had passed on."

Brenan paused and looked down briefly in respect.

"From there, we went on to the Weasel Camp where everything looked normal enough.

"Old Mamut then left us for the briefest of moments, but when he returned he somehow knew the secrets of going into the future."

The crowd got loud again for a bit, then as Brenan started speaking again quieted just as quickly.

"We 'flew' back to the Wolf Camp. The devastation we saw there was total, there was no one left alive.

"They had all been killed, mutilated bodies lay all over the ground, and the camp was almost destroyed."

Brenan was forced to pause again as the crowd noise elevated. When the newest uproar had run its course, he went on.

"We 'flew' on towards the Mammoth Camp. On the way there, we came across a huge band of men traveling together. They were Mamutoi..."

This time the crowd roar broke into loud factions, Brenan was aghast and stopped speaking and stepped back to where Talut and Latie stood.

A few loud voices could be heard above the others, obstinate and vicious. Other voices called for calm and patience.

More than a few words were spoken in anger.

Brenan looked to Latie and said softly, "What are they going to do when I identify the camps involved?"

Latie pressed her body against him from the side, and spoke softly in answer. "I don't think some of them are going to like the rest of this story very much."

Vincavec waited until the crowd noise diminished, then stepped forward and held his arms out trying to garner their attention.

"Please, please quiet down." Vincavec's voice was strong and commanding.

His words were heeded after another brief outburst.

"People, you are the leaders and the mamuts of the Mamutoi! It is very important that you hear this story-it affects us all."

Vincavec paused as they finally quieted. He looked out at them with hard eyes, and then stepped back and motioned for Brenan to come back to the fore front.

Brenan was nervous as he again stepped up to address the group.

"The men we saw were heavily armed, like a long distance hunting party-but there were no women with them. There were over forty of them.

"We slowed to watch them, and when we went down and got closer we recognized the men who led the pack."

The assembly grew still, the silence was total as they waited for Brenan to continue.

"The men out front were the leaders of the Weasel, Megaceros, and Beaver Camps..."

Brenan stepped back as the instant cries from the crowd shot out at him. The peaceful grassy flats were in total uproar. The noise and chaos was beyond anything he had ever experienced, it startled him even though he knew the news would not be taken without consequence. There was no way he could have been ready for this magnitude of reaction.

Talut felt Laties sudden fear as she stood beside him, he looked to Vincavec and saw the hard, stern look. Talut leaned his large body into Latie gently to assure her he was there, protective as always.

The group was bordering on losing their composure all together. Individual arguments broke out from one end of the gathering to the other.

Matera watched all this with a small fear creeping up her spine. This was not quite the reaction she expected-not yet. The fact that this group was bordering on becoming out of control at this point gave her pause. These were her people, but for the first time that she could remember, she wasn't sure what would happen next.

Vincavec again walked to the fore front and held his arms out for quiet. This time, he was not even noticed by most of the crowd. He held this pose, strong and defiant-trying to impose his will on the gathering.

The noise level slowly waned in small increments. Occasional outbursts kept it going and started new spates of arguments and confrontations.

The anger lingered and started to separate people into small cliques. Over half the logs were now empty.

Talut saw this developing, and for the first time in his life, he felt fear from being in a group of his own people.

""""""""""

The general feeling from those at the fore front was that this gathering was about to evolve into pure chaos. The ranting and arguing escalated, the noise level increased. There were several small factions of people facing off, and a few came toward the loose group at the fire.

Talut watched a group from two of the northern camps as they came closer. He knew these people, they had been some of his oldest adversaries. Peaceful, usually good natured adversaries until now. Extremely bound by the old ways, they fought any aspects of change. If it were not within the confines of usual Mamutoi tradition they opposed it vehemently.

Vincavec also watched as they approached, Matera was on one side of him and Varec on the other. This was rapidly getting out of hand, he thought, and we haven't even told them the worst parts yet. Vincavec worried about what would happen when the full story was known.

Matera felt the anger and confusion rising in the crowd and wondered if reason would prevail. Her own shock at the tale of the renegades was not as complete as most, she had almost seen it coming. Almost. The schism that had been developing within the Mamutoi had been building for years.

Most would lay the blame for the differences on people like Talut, Vincavec, and Lomie, she thought. They were some of the more forward thinkers, not nearly as entrenched within the depths of the old ways. Lomie had encouraged the expansion of knowledge, from wherever it could be found. Talut had always loved and promoted things and people that were different. Vincavec had pushed the traditional ways in almost every direction, as if he enjoyed shoving aside what was generally known for something, anything new and diverse, and better.

Matera could easily see both sides of the argument. What she couldn't see or understand was the violent side of it all. The northern camps had tried for the last several years to increase their hold and influence on the leadership. The Weasel Camp and their relative camps, the Beaver and Megaceros, had joined in with the northern camps in this effort. Being the lowest ranked of all the southern camps, it was only natural for them to ally themselves with the northern camps who welcomed them and the shift in power this brought.

Never would Matera had thought, though, that this power play would result in such a violent end.

Two large men from the northern camps of the Wolverine and Panther along with three more normal sized men and one woman approached those at the fire. Their walk was almost a challenging strut as they came at them arrogantly.

"So Vincavec, is this the reason that three camps of my relatives have not yet come to this meeting?" Dramen asked in a commanding tone of voice, he was a large man, though not quite as big as Talut. He was co-leader of the Wolverine Camp, and used to being obeyed instantly. "What have you done to them?"

Vincavec showed no fear of the encroaching men, but Talut and Varec both stayed close to him anyway. Talut stood up straight and tall, emphasizing his incredible large body.

"What is the rest of your story-or is it all lies?" Jorrel asked strongly, accusing Vincavec as he got closer. He was co-leader of the Panther Camp, and a sizeable man himself with extremely broad shoulders and a deep black beard.

Matera stepped forward and intercepted the group. Standing firmly between the two groups, she held her right hand out with her palm facing the hostile men.

"Stop!" Matera's voice boomed out, startling the men as well as any others that were close. These men were not used to being told what to do, by anyone.

"You have no cause to force any issue as yet. Until the story is told, you have no reason to be acting as you are."

The men and one woman all stopped in their tracks and thought about Matera's words. As angry as they were, her demand made sense. The woman, Darlie, walked on up to Matera and spoke in a normal tone.

"This is going to get worse, isn't it?"

"Yes, and all the anger and bad feelings you may have will not change what has happened." Matera looked at the older, greying co-leader of the Wolverine camp. "Everyone needs to hear this, you could help to keep the calm until the tale is finished. An open dispute now will do no good to anyone."

Darlie quickly understood and nodded. She turned back to her sibling and spoke to him privately for a while. He leaned down to her level and nodded a few times and then argued with her for a moment quietly. Dramen then dropped his argument and stood back up to his full height and motioned for the other men to follow him back to the unruly crowd. None of them gave a backwards glance as they walked away.

The Wolverine Camp had always traditionally been the most influential of the northern camps. It was a large camp with over thirty five members, one of the oldest established camps of the entire Mamutoi people.

The men faced up to the raucous crowd and Dramen lifted his hands and lowered his head. He held this pose for a while as the rowdy group began to notice him and started to quiet down.

It took several minutes before the crowd noise diminished enough for Dramen to address them.

He lifted his head and lowered his arms, looking out over the crowd. When he spoke, his voice was loud and commanding.

"We must hear the rest of this horrid tale. We must all know what has transpired, as distasteful as it appears to be."

The group milled about, a low rumble of conversation accompanied them as they came back to order. In a few minutes, they were situated to listen again, though most of the logs stayed empty.

From the outer edges of the grassy flats, many people from the summer meeting had started to encroach the gathering. The four men Varec had posted to ensure the privacy of the meeting had a hard time keeping them out of earshot.

The raucous outburst had garnered a lot of attention from the large, spread out camp. A small crowd had crossed the creek to get closer to the gather. The odd behavior shown by the leaders had most of them really curious-and worried.

Vincavec went forward to address them again. Matera walked beside him this time, flanking him with her strong presence.

"People of the Mamutoi, you must be patient..." Vincavec began but the crowd noise again began rising, Matera butted in and continued for him.

"This behavior is unacceptable! Are you the leaders here or the undisciplined adolescent children of your camps?" Matera scolded them.

"I know that this is all very difficult to hear, but how can you even begin to form an opinion in your minds without all the information being presented to you? Think about this before you participate in another childish outburst. You all are supposed to be the wisest among us, show it." Matera stared them down, imposing her will on them.

Vincavec was relieved to see that her hard words were being taken to heart, at least for now. Matera had to be the strongest woman he had ever known, and somewhere deep in his heart he realized what he had lost so long ago. This thought distressed him greatly, but he forced himself to put it aside for now to focus again on the task at hand.

"Talut will continue the story, I will ask you again to refrain from interrupting him until all the facts are known." Vincavec was pleased to see that Matera had managed to settle them down, and he turned and beckoned Talut back up to his side. This time, Vincavec and Matera both stood strongly beside Talut as he continued the story.

"The next morning, Old Mamut spoke to Tulie and me. He explained the impending danger to the Wolf Camp. Mamut said that since he had seen the camp destroyed, he wasn't sure if this could be changed or stopped. Mamut then told us that the combined camps of these renegades were going on to the Mammoth Camp-and beyond..."

""""""""""

"...the last river crossing brought us to the basin to the south east of the Amber Camp. We were all worried at the time that our forced journey had taken too long, and made good time on up to the Amber Camp..."

""""""""""

"...when Vincavec arrived with Averie and Jozen, our worst fears were confirmed. Jozen had gone on to the Wolf Camp under the cover of darkness only to find the traveling band of marauders camped well on the eastern side of the Wolf camp. What he saw there was frightening. A drunken orgy of food and drink, and the speaking staff of the Wolf Camp prominently displayed in the dirt near the fire..."

A low pitched roar rumbled up from the crowd. They had listened quietly for the most part through the long story that Talut had been telling, this was the first outburst since Matera had scolded them. This time, there was no hint of the violence of before. Just the rumblings of disgust, and growing distrust.

Vincavec waited along with Talut for the noise to play out, then took up the narrative himself.

"We held a meeting with everyone included to seek a solution to this coming threat. The rest of the Mammoth camp would leave at first light to join us, but our combined numbers would still be much too few to directly confront the renegades.

"At this meeting, Latie disclosed that she had more of this sacred root of the Clan. They had already explained to me what had occurred during the first trip they had taken with the aid of this powerful root. We decided to try and seek a solution there."

The crowd became restless as the story unfolded, they were anxious and bothered. The mamuts in particular, having no direct knowledge of this root gave them pause. It was not often they knew so little about something, especially anything having to do with the spirit world.

"Brenan, Latie, and I met privately. The two of them prepared me as best they could for what we would soon experience. Explaining the dangers of being separated in this place, as well as the peril of staying there too long." Vincavec paused to gather his thoughts, trying to decide just how much he would have to expose to the gathering for them to understand well enough of what all had occurred. He took a deep breath and continued.

"As Brenan explained before, the initial rush of the root is really beyond physical description. The spirit world we found ourselves in was beyond anything I have ever known. We were separated, and a strong mental image finally brought us together...

""""""""""

"...with the advise of this old holy man of the Clan, we knew it was time for us to try and return. We had now been a long time in this place, and I could feel the effects of the root beginning to wane. We traveled as quickly as we could back to the lands of the Mamutoi, and Latie and Brenan returned to the physical world. I had to know more, and went back to the Mammoth camp by myself...

""""""""""

"...I felt as if the world was coming down on me with all its crushing weight, I could barely see where I traveled. Just as I was about to become totally enveloped in this blackness, I saw the camp in front of me. I returned to my physical body just as I lost all conscious thought...

""""""""""

"...and when I explained to them what I had done, a final plan was decided on. Frebec, Jozen, and Ludeg went on to the bluff overlooking the Mammoth Camp. The rest of us followed at a discreet distance back, well out of sight. What they reported to us chilled us to the bone, the behavior the renegades had displayed was proof positive that they had indeed perpetrated the horrors that Old Mamut had foreseen and warned us about."

The crowd was getting louder gradually as the story had progressed, and it looked as though it was about to erupt into chaos again.

Vincavec stopped talking, waiting and hoping for them all to settle down. To the south side of the gathering, he saw the second crowd encroaching on the grassy flats.

The entire population of the Mamutoi were now surrounding the flats, agitated and curious. The four men Varec had posted had been reinforced with three additional men, but they were no longer able to contain the surging crowd on onlookers.

The curious were now almost within hearing range of the meeting of leaders, and still pushing forward slowly.


	21. Chapter 19 Part Two

**Chapter Nineteen:**

_**Old Friends and Adversaries**_

**Part Two**

Matera looked to Vincavec and Talut, something had to be done. If the encroaching crowd of onlookers were allowed to hear only the rest of the tragic story, it would almost certainly get out of control. It would be bad enough as it was, being told only to the leaders, mamuts, and advisers.

"We need to hold off until we restore some kind of order here," Matera told them both. "The rest of the summer meeting cannot hear only the end of the tale, it would cause pure chaos at this point."

"You're right," Vincavec answered. "Varec, we have to get the onlookers back to the other side of the creek. How do we do it?"

"By enlisting the biggest and most influential people around to help," Varec said smiling at Matera, Vincavec and Talut. "Lets go you three."

The trio walked out to where Dramen and Jorrel stood with three other leaders of some of the northern camps. Waylon, Norec, and Darlen were the co-leaders of the Red Fox, Rhinoceros, and Bison Camps, respectively. They were all close knit, and powerful leaders among their people.

"We need to back up this crowd, it wouldn't do for the rest of the camps to hear only the end of this story." Varec said as they approached.

Dramen nodded his head in agreement, and motioned for the other four men to follow. They, along with Talut, Matera, Vincavec, and Varec were able to get the crowd to go back across the creek and to their camps. It was a long, slow process.

A lot of the initial shock and surprise had worn off the majority of the assembly of leaders and mamuts. Most of them had taken the available seats on the logs by the time the crowd had finally been coerced back across the creek. The mood was somber, and anticipation and a certain amount of anxiety ran high to hear the end of the tale.

Matera faced the group, and spoke in a strong and commanding tone of voice.

"As Vincavec brings this tale to completion, please bear in mind that what is done is done and nothing can change that. We will have as much discussion of the events as you wish, but it must all be heard first-without further interruption."

Vincavec and Talut both stepped forward up beside Matera, and Vincavec looked out over the many faces, seeing an abundance of different emotions. The crowd was quiet now, and when he spoke they all listened intently.

"Jozen explained to me what he saw as the combined camps rushed into the abandon Mammoth Camp. They stormed in with weapons drawn, but they found no one there, and were obviously disappointed by it. They began to ransack our home camp, destroying, pillaging, stealing. They raided the cold storage rooms and put the choicest meats on to cook, and brought out all the wine bags as well.

"Over the course of the evening, the wine bags were depleted and many participated in a grotesque, drunken dance around the fire. The datura laced wine started taking affect..."

""""""""""

"...and we were all in position when the first of the group woke up. The first man that stood up saw us and with his gasp of surprise, the rest were awake and up in no time.

"The phalanx of our hunters flanked the main group, while Talut, Tulie, Marec, and I held the leaders helpless. When I openly accused them of the atrocities done to the Wolf Camp, it was obvious in all of their faces that what Old Mamut had seen was all true.

"Chaleg, with two spears held to his throat went crazy, he implored them to attack crying out that we couldn't kill them all. Some tried, and were killed as they charged the phalanx. Then Chaleg tried to implore them further, and I killed him with my spear..."

""""""""""

"...in the end, we sent those guilty of decimating the Wolf Camp away in disgrace, under the threat of death if they ever returned. The rest were sent home to gather their families and were told to leave the lands of the Mamutoi forever."

Vincavec watched the mixed reactions of the intense crowd, a vast assortment of facial expressions were visible. He continued with a growing lump in his throat from reliving the ghastly experience.

"We built a large burial cairn on the clearing where they fell, and lit the funeral pyre and let it burn for the traditional five days. During this time Talut led a band to the Wolf Camp. Talut will tell you what he found there."

Talut spoke out with his booming voice.

"We arrived to find the Wolf Camp mostly destroyed. The mangled bodies of the camp members, our relatives and friends, were strewn on the ground like discarded trash. Many had been partially eaten by scavengers, and some were no where to be found at all. I guess I will always hold out hope that they somehow got away and will turn up one day.

"We gathered up all the bodies we could find, and made a tomb of the lodge, then burned it to the ground. I set out markers to try and tell their sad story, and we returned to the Mammoth Camp."

The crowd noise started slowly, murmurs mostly, as Talut finished speaking. The uncontrolled emotion of before was replaced by a bewilderment as thoughts were gathered and facts were sorted through.

Matera decided to address them again.

"Now you know the series of events that led to four less camps being here for this summer meeting. The demise of the Wolf Camp is utterly inexcusable." Matera let her words sink in for a moment, then went on.

"As distasteful as it seems, I believe that Talut and the rest of the Lion Camp have done us a great service in first seeing, then preventing the renegades from perpetrating more violence and death to unsuspecting innocents." Again she paused as the crowd noise grew, this time a little more venomously.

Several loud voices were heard condemning the actions and those involved. The people began to get up and mill around, forming the inevitable cliques as they did.

It looks as if battle lines are being drawn, Matera thought to herself as she watched them banding together.

Talut spoke out again, his voice easily heard over the growing din.

"Seeing the peaceful Wolf Camp defiled, and all the Mothers own who lived and prospered there killed and cast aside is a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life." Talut paused, then continued.

"Watching the renegades die with spears made to kill animals, not men, will also haunt me. Allowing them to continue their evil ways, to kill more innocents was something I could not, cannot live with.

"I stand by the actions taken, and will one day answer to Mut for what we have done. Know this, I will never stand by and watch any such atrocities happen if I am able to prevent it. Now or ever again."

The din raised a few notches, the segregation between the crowds continued. People were indeed taking sides.

Dramen stepped forward, flanked by over a dozen men and women. He led the loose group up in front of Talut and the rest, squaring off strongly before them. When he began speaking, his voice was laced with anger and sarcasm.

"I find this story unbelievable." His voice quieted those behind him as they all crowded up closer to the front to hear the confrontation. He continued.

"I refuse to believe this as it has been told..."

Talut interrupted him harshly.

"Who do you call a liar-me? Vincavec or Marec? Do you call Tulie or Averie or Ginie a liar?"

Vincavec spoke out also.

"Would you like to see the Wolf Camp, or how about the burial cairn?"

"No-I do not believe that my relatives have done as you have said. I think that you have banded together and destroyed them out of jealousy, mere petty jealousy."

The crowd roared almost instantly as Talut took a step forward to face his accuser point blank. The men stared at each other for a long, uncomfortable moment. Dramen had to look up at Talut, and Talut had his huge shoulders ominously squared. Talut's face was red with building emotion.

"Call me a liar to my face, then Dramen." Talut's voice was soft and cold.

Matera stepped quickly between the two men from the side. She was within a hairs breadth of Dramen's height.

"There will be no fighting here. Talut, if he insults your integrity, challenge him in the traditional way. If the council of Brothers decide allow it, you may fight then."

It was quiet for a long moment, the tension grew.

"I wish no direct confrontation with you, Talut." Dramen took a step back, thinking suddenly of how close he had just been to actually taking on Talut by himself, the strongest Mamutoi man alive. "I apologize for my emotional outburst."

Talut simply glared at him, and it intimidated him enough to take another step back. The group of people that had followed Dramen also stepped back out of respect, and more than a little fear. None of them had ever seen the red haired brute really angry before, and it gave them serious pause.

Matera saw how Talut's show of anger affected those near, she had to admit it was so out of character for the big man, he even startled her for a moment. This could easily become more than a little ugly, she realized, and filed away this oddity to ponder or utilize later.

Dramen's sibling and co-leader Darlie approached from the side opposite of Matera with two other women co-leaders. Jessie was from the panther Camp, and Grammie from the Spotted Deer Camp. All of them were more mature, older women.

Darlie spoke to Matera as she stopped between the men.

"I call for a meeting of the Council of Sisters immediately."

Matera shook her head no, then spoke. "Not yet, Darlie. This must be discussed en masse first, with all those here. These are the wisest of us all, they should all be heard."

Darlie started to protest, but Jessie spoke before she could begin.

"Matera's correct, Darlie. This is too big for the councils to try to settle on their own, then to try and reconcile with each other."

Matera was pleased with her words of wisdom, and was about to join in with her idea when Jessie unexpectedly continued.

"However, I don't think I wish to be associated with these murderers and liars. I will propose that the Lion, Aurochs, Amber, and Mammoth Camps be banned forever from the ranks of the Mamutoi people..."

""""""""""

Matera's jaw dropped, a highly unusual occurrence. Little took her by surprise, but this did. She looked at Jessie, who promptly turned on her heel and walked away with Grammie in tow. Darlie followed the two women a few steps back as they walked back toward the nearby gathering of some of the northern camps.

Though her words were not spoken loudly, many near the front group of people heard her clearly. A stunned silence was followed by the beginnings of another outburst, first by a few individuals. Then in louder discussions.

Matera walked up to Talut and Vincavec quickly. Brenan and Latie stood close by with Ginie and Averie.

"This is going to get really ugly if we can't get control in a hurry, any ideas?" Matera asked with a peculiar look of confusion on her normally calm face.

"They are going to make a power play while everyone's emotions are running high and no one has had time to really consider all the facts or the circumstances." Vincavec said, then went on.

"My first thought would be to gather our usual allies around us to project unity, calm, and strength."

Talut smiled at Vincavec's wise words, and nodded as he motioned for Brenan to follow him and together they walked out into the middle of the scattered crowd.

Matera motioned for Averie and Ginie to join them, and explained the plan. The three women then went out to gather up some of their friends.

Vincavec stood with Varec, Ravanar, and Latie, observing the cliques as they grew in numbers gradually and steadily. Of all the potential reactions he had considered, an all out power play had never even entered his mind. Vincavec was not pleased at all with the way things were beginning to play out.

"Where is this going?" Latie asked.

Ravanar chuckled, and looked to the ground at his feet shaking his head in disgust.

"No where good, Latie." Vincavec watched three from the Grey Fox and Eagle Camps, both northern camps, walk over to a group from the Owl Camp of the southern camps. Their intentions became obvious as they spoke and pointed toward the fore front, shaking their arms in anger.

Mogon, the Mamut of the Owl camp looked sternly at the Mamut of the Eagle Camp, Gordec as he ranted and raved. Marnac, headman of the Grey Fox Camp raised his voice in support of Gordec.

Seeing this from a distance, Vincavec could not make out their words, but watched with interest as Talut and Brenan approached the group. He watched as Marnac and Gordec both cowed under the sudden glare and forceful comments from Talut. He grinned broadly as he saw Brenan obviously made a good point against whatever argument they had tried to make.

This is going to get real interesting, Vincavec thought as he watched Matera, Ginie, and Averie talking to Vonnie and Fossie. Vonnie was head woman of the host Badger Camp, Fossie the co-leader of the Snow Leopard Camp, both northern camps. Vonnie smiled and gave Ginie a brief hug and the two women followed Matera and company to another gathering a few feet away.

Latie looked to a loud gather with Dramen and Jorrel in the center of the noisy group, she nudged Vincavec and nodded her head toward the group. There were almost a dozen, mostly men. All with emotionally distraught looks on their angry faces.

Varec looked at them also, and saw the emotions being fanned by the large men from the north.

This was bad, Varec thought, and it's getting worse.

""""""""""

There were now three large groups of people congregated on the grassy flats. The smallest group stood at the fore front, near the fire. The largest group was gathered more loosely to the south side of the flats. The last group stood basically between the two, slightly to the north.

The wind picked up slowly, blowing in a few dark clouds and sending the smoke from the fire between the group of the northern camps and the group of those who were uncommitted and undecided in the middle.

Talut looked out to the center group. They would decide the future of the Mamutoi people, whether they knew it or not. He looked to Vincavec and Matera, and shrugged his wide shoulders. Talut felt truly helpless, and he hated the feeling.

Matera and Vincavec spoke quietly to each other, in low whispers.

"Unless they almost all come to our side, we are defeated," Vincavec said softly.

"Not necessarily, if we can just manage to get close to half we will be all right." Matera answered him as she saw Darlie and Jessie come forward from the group of the northern camps with their co-leaders beside them.

"Here we go," Matera whispered.

"Mamutoi people, please hear me," Darlie began in a loud voice, looking directly at the center crowd.

"We of the allied northern camps of the Mamutoi find it inconceivable to continue to participate in this farce brought to us by these camps of the southern Mamutoi."

The flats were silent, the center crowd listened intently as Darlie spoke. Hard choices were coming, but no one wanted to make a rash decision. They all had friends and relatives on both sides.

"It has been told to us that four camps of the Mamutoi exist no more. I want it known and understood that we of the northern camps do not believe that we have been told the whole story. We do not think that we are being lied to out right, but there is no opposing side of this story to compare facts with."

Dramen stepped forward and began to speak as Darlie finished.

"I, for one, doubt these horrendous events occurred as they were related to us. I believe that we have all been lied to and misled."

Dramen made the mistake of looking from the group in the center over to the southern camps. He made direct eye contact with Talut and blanched under the big mans stern glare.

"I want it known that in all the years that I have known Talut, Vincavec, Marec, Ginie, Averie and the rest, they have never uttered an untruth." Matera spoke with the firm confidence of the most senior Mamut that she was.

"For any of you to openly call any of these prized Mamutoi leaders liars is an insult to Mut herself."

Matera's words almost echoed, the silence that followed was eerie.

Far to the wooded north a single wolf howled his ringing wolf song to the skies. It reverberated through the broken assembly, sending chills down the backs of many of them.

Vincavec squared his shoulders and broke the silence.

"I have never been less proud to be a Mamutoi than I am today." He shifted his gaze directly to Dramen and continued.

"If leading these people means so much to you that you are willing to present your own views as the truth, and any thing else is a lie-you may have it all. I will no longer be associated with this kind of deception and evil intent."

The crowds erupted into chaos. Only the southern camps were quiet.

Several individuals broke from the center camp and walked to the northern group. A few moments later, another three joined them.

There were about twenty people left in the center group, until three walked out and approached the southern camp assembly. As soon as their direction was known, six left the group and walked to the northern camp alliance. The rest split unevenly and went in both directions.

Of the ninety eight leaders, mamuts, and advisers, fifty nine stood in the northern camp side of the grassy flats.

The die was cast as they stared each other down for a long quiet time. Many eyes were sad, some quite angry, and a few actually gloated in the obvious disparity of the situation.

A rumble of thunder from the north rolled in and the rain started softly. The breeze picked up, and the cold rain chilled them all.

The wolf to the north howled again, this time as his song reached the halfway point, he was joined by another-then a third. The eerie, somehow almost soothing wolf song seemed quite appropriate.

"So this is how we stand as a people, split into two groups of unequal size and rationale." Vincavec said as the rain dripped onto his face.

"It looks like to me-you have nothing left to say Vincavec." Dramen's voice was laced with sarcastic superiority.

"It is my thought that you should all pack up and leave the lands of the true Mamutoi."

Varec stepped up from behind Vincavec and addressed Dramen directly and without fear.

"Unless I am sorely mistaken, you are here as guests of the Badger Camp, and at this point I feel your welcome has worn a little thin."

Vonnie stepped up beside her sibling and took a strong physical position next to him. When she spoke, her voice was strong and confident.

"Being the gracious hosts that we of the Badger camp have always been known for, you are not being asked to leave. If the Mamutoi are to be split as it seems to be, perhaps it would be best that it should be discussed as to the long term effects..."

Jessie stepped forward and cut her off rudely.

"I see no reason that we should participate further in anything you or this meeting has to offer. I find this whole situation offensive and vile, the Panther Camp will leave for home in the morning. I no longer see you as Mamutoi."

A strong murmur went through both gatherings. The undercurrent of this schism between the two groups widened even more.

Jessie turned and walked through the crowd and on toward the stepping stones in the creek as the rain fell harder, the entire group of the northern alliance followed her.

Dramen and Jorrel were the last to turn and follow the group. As they waited their turn to walk across the stones, both men turned back and stared at the smaller group who watched their departure.

Dramen smiled, a crooked, evil looking grin of deep satisfaction. Then he turned and walked across the creek.

""""""""""

The rain fell harder and the wind picked up in erratic gusts. The cloud cover darkened the mid day sun, casting a blueish tint over the land.

Talut and Vincavec watched as the last of the northern camps walked up the gentle rise on the other side of the creek.

Draman and Jorrel both glanced back at them a few times before they reached their own tents.

Matera pondered what all had happened, and where the future of the Mamutoi could possibly lay. This situation had really given the northern camps the excuse they had been waiting for, the power had finally shifted.

For Jessie and Dramen to take full advantage of the opportunity was no surprise, but Matera had not thought that they would have gathered so many camps to their side so easily.

Talut wished that Tulie was here. She was so much better at the finer nuances of leadership and negotiation. He faulted himself for his own lack of skill in these areas. This had really never been among his strongest leadership traits, though, and he knew it.

This split did worry him. With the stronger influence that Dramen and his kin could now wield, how would they use it? Too many things to consider, he thought, too many possibilities.

The final tally stood at eleven camps of leaders left standing in the flats, eight of the southern camps, and three northern camps. The rest of the Mamutoi camps, twenty one in all, had walked away unified.

"May I suggest we go to the Badger Camp lodge and get out of the rain?" Varec asked to no one in particular.

""""""""""

The rain slowed and finally stopped all together by late afternoon. The gusting winds that had blown the storm in had also played out, but the sky was still dreary and dark. A low cloud cover blocked most of the light of the sun, but the heat returned with a vengeance. The humidity was sweltering, effectively hampering any attempt to dry out almost anything.

The spread out conglomerate of traveling tents was a hive of activity. People milled about visiting and getting ready to start preparing the evening meal.

This afternoon was different, though. There were two distinct groups within the gathering.

The story had been passed from mouth to mouth, growing and changing with each subsequent telling.

By the time everyone heard of the events of the rise and fall of the renegades and the Wolf Camp, several versions of the story circulated. Some were pointedly skewed, some held closer to the facts.

The interaction between the people of the northern and southern camps were obviously strained, even amongst long time friends and relatives.

Though the northern camp leaders had made known their intentions of leaving the next day, many individual camp members were in a state of confusion. Most were rational people, having known the southern camp people all their lives.

It was hard for them to imagine that all they had been told of the actions of the southern camps was the pure truth.

The Lion, Mammoth, and Amber Camps had always been camps of the highest status and influence. It was difficult for most of them to believe that they were suddenly so misguided or had become their enemies.

Confusion reigned.

""""""""""

The evening meal was shared by all. The effort to split the summer gathering into two groups for their last night together was mostly unsuccessful.

Several of the leaders of the northern camps were miffed, but the people themselves held none of the acute animosity of their leaders.

Awkward at the beginning, things smoothed out considerably as the meal progressed. People mingled and visited almost as if nothing detrimental had happened, almost.

Given the afternoon to analyze their feelings, the majority of the general populous had dismissed the idea that the people of the southern camps were all of the sudden evil or misguided.

Talut and Vincavec had set up a large semi-circle of logs and rocks around the fire pit of their combined camps outside the tent. It had become the largest central gathering point of the summer meeting. Over four hundred people were gathered close by.

Averie, Ginie, and Latie served food and tea and were the most gracious of hostesses. Any tension they may have felt was never in evidence in their smiling faces.

The conversations ran the full gamut from light visiting to more detailed discussions of the tragic events concerning the renegades. Different versions of the story were consolidated by those who had been there.

People came and went throughout the course of the meal. By the time everyone had eaten their fill, the majority of people were gathered at the fire.

Many spoke of their displeasure at leaving the summer meeting with their camps the following morning. A few even inquired of the possibility of staying, and talked openly of not returning to their home camps at all.

The schism that had been developing over the past several years had many displeased with their own camps-and especially with their leaders. The more rigid ways of life that had been imposed upon them often seemed cumbersome and detrimental.

Talut, Vincavec, Varec, Marec, and even Raymar, headman of the Lynx Camp, were all approached during the course of the evening with discreet inquiries from individuals considering leaving their camps and joining one of the southern camps. While none of these men could speak with total authority, none ruled out the possibility of allowing others to join their camps.

Matera observed all this with growing optimism. She knew of the problems within some of the stricter environments that some of the northern camps employed.

In her fertile mind she was trying to see the advantages and disadvantages of allowing the northern camps to leave permanently. Most of the possibilities were positive, except for one nagging thought that kept pressing.

Would they leave peacefully, and would they stay away and leave us to our own ways, she wondered.

Was this the beginning of two tribes of people, or was this the beginning of a conflict between them that would only fester and grow?

Matera would have liked to have discussed this further with Lomie and Old Mamut, even with Vincavec. This was more than she was able to figure out on her own, she wanted-and needed help.

""""""""""

Dramen and Jessie sat together on a log near the tent of the Bison Camp talking quietly. There were a dozen or so northern camp leaders around the fire, none looking too pleased.

"I didn't think that so many of our own people would run out and pretend that none of this ever happened," Dramen said.

"It won't last, they are just saying goodbye to their friends," Jessie answered in a more confident tone of voice than she really felt.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, when we leave in the morning they will all be with us anyway. Once we are away from here we can put them out of their minds for good." Dramen said, looking up as Darlie came over to sit next to him with a fresh cup of hot tea.

"I want to break camp at first light," she said as she looked to Jessie. "Rain or not, we need to get out of here before too many of our own people have second thoughts about this split."

"It may take a while, but we will prevail in this. We will be the new power of the Mamutoi. It will be worth it, but it may be difficult for a while." Dramen said confidently.

"I do hope you are right, Dramen." Jessie said, then looked to Darlie and continued. "This will be the beginning of a new way of life for the Mamutoi, and we can make of it whatever we want it to be."

"I sure hope you two know what you are doing, we are committed now." Darlie said as she looked at the two people she had always trusted the most.

Deep down inside, she felt a huge emptiness. What are we really doing, she asked herself again, the answer evading her as it had every time she asked herself this question.

Is this what it takes to be the most influential, to be the leaders? Darlie doubted that what they were trying to do was the best thing in the interest of their people, but what could she possibly do about it now, they were committed.

""""""""""

At the fire in front of the tent, a loose meeting was held. The leaders and mamuts of the southern alliance along with several members of the various camps were all in attendance. Most of the visitors from the northern camps had gone back to their tents, only a few remained. Dawn was still a few hours away.

"...I cannot see turning away anyone who wants to stay," Vincavec was saying. "Not all of the people of the northern camps feel as their leaders do."

"I would be willing to take some of them in, but what do we do about getting unanimous consent within our own camps? What if there is dissent?" Talut asked, remembering the difficulties that had plagued his own Lion Camp when they had accepted Frebec, and then Ayla after him.

"I worry more about the problems it may cause with the northern camp leaders," Rylie, co-leader of the Lynx Camp said. "I don't think that they will be too happy with anyone who defects, or any of us who would welcome and accept them."

"Rylie has a good point." Ginie said, looking at Vincavec before continuing. "Until the bizarre behavior of the renegades, I wouldn't have worried about such a thing, but now..." Her voice trailed off.

"You don't really think that Dramen and Jorrel could be capable of that kind of atrocity, do you?" Cralec, a member of the Falcon Camp of the north asked.

Cralec's mate, Jerie, was originally from the southern Owl Camp and he had numerous friends within the southern camps. If there was to be a split, he knew Jerie would want to return to the Owl Camp.

Cralec was not too happy with his status within the Falcon Camp and it wouldn't hurt his feelings much to leave.

"Cralec, at this point I don't know what they would do." Marec answered. "I assure you I would never have thought that Chaleg could have done what he did-until I saw it for myself."

It was quiet for a while, Marec's statement rang true with them all. It made everyone examine their own feelings again, and consider all the possibilities no matter how remote they were.

"After what we went through, I no longer have any real fear of the future," Vincavec began. "I almost feel that I have been given a second chance at life.

"If Old Mamut had not seen what was coming.

"If Talut and the good people of the Lion and Aurochs Camps had not felt it necessary to come and try and stop the insanity that Chaleg and his band were trying to accomplish.

"If we had not been able to vanquish them together, my camp and probably many others would all be destroyed.

"The future is open, we will make of it what we will. I, for one, will not look ahead in fear." Vincavec sat back and took a drink of tea.

Matera thought about what all he had said, she saw Vincavec in a slightly new light. Though almost impossible to fully understand what all they had gone through without experiencing it directly, she knew the horrors they had faced.

As Mamut, Matera had never feared the future. Mut always had a plan, but people could be as unpredictable as the weather.

"Vincavec, all you have said is wise, and true. I do not fear the future either, but I feel that we must do all we can to prevent any seeds of evil from taking root." Matera paused to gather her thoughts before she continued.

"If anyone wishes to stay here with us in the south, we must assist them. It will be up to the individual camps to accept them, of course. As leaders, we should be able to convince our own people to allow them into our homes. This is the way of the Mamutoi, this is who we are."

Talut looked at Matera, he admired the wisdom of the woman.

Matera reminded him of Tulie, wise and strong.

Talut knew she was right, and he knew that at least they had to try and make this happen. It was the Mamutoi way, after all.

""""""""""

The eastern horizon began to lighten. The tops of the wooded hills glowed with the first light of the impending dawn. Birds sang in the promise of the new day, and the wolves from the north sang away the night.

Talut yawned, taking a cup of hot tea from Latie. He sat on a log near the fire, watching Brenan and Jozen stoke the flames with fresh, slightly wet wood. Matera sat to his left and Vincavec to his right. They had all been up all night.

It had been decided between them that the southern camps would allow any individuals or families from the northern camps who wanted to could stay. The southern camps would integrate them into their own, and seek approval of their full camps to accept them permanently.

Talut looked up into the dark sky, trying to see if the cloud cover was still as thick as it had been the last two days. The sky was still too dark to see anything clearly, but he saw by the light glow that the eastern sky looked a little less thick. He wished for a bright sunny day, a hot one. Hot enough to dry out the soggy ground and everything else that had been wet and damp. Oh, he thought, to put on clothes that weren't damp and sticky.

"Do you think the rains are done for a while?" Talut asked no one in particular.

"You can never tell this time of year," Vincavec answered, looking out to the east. "It would be nice to have a little sunshine for the trip home, though."

"When are you planning to leave?" Matera asked, a little surprised at his statement.

"When all this is finally settled out, our new Cave Bear Camp is not even close to being properly provisioned for our first winter." Vincavec answered, thinking with pride of the new lodge they had worked so hard to build.

"The new lodge is truly magnificent, though still very sparse inside." He chuckled at the thought.

"It is the finest lodge I have ever seen, spacious and strong." Talut added, meaning it.

"It wouldn't be without all the effort that you and your people put into it," Vincavec said with obvious feeling.

"Matera, you have never seen a lodge go up so fast. We had so many skilled hands working on it that it just seemed to grow up out of the hillside, like morning mushrooms after a hard rain."

"I would love to come and see it," she said, meaning it. I might even want to stay, she thought, her strong feelings for the man with the tattooed face coming back into the forefront of her mind strongly. For some reason, perhaps because of the calamity, Matera was seeing Vincavec with new, maybe even a lovers eyes.

"What on Mut's great earth convinced you to change the name of your camp?"

Vincavec grinned broadly.

"Remember the crippled man of the Clan that we spoke to in the spirit world of the sacred root? This mans advice probably saved us, I thought that it would be a good omen to start a new camp with. The people of the Clan venerate the great cave bear as we do Mut."

Matera thought about this for a long moment. It seemed so coincidental that this Clan holy man that had helped them was the same man that the foreign woman, Ayla, had known and grown up with. Such are the ways of the spirits, she thought, always wise and enlightening.

"You built the lodge out from a hillside?" She asked, her eyes soft with feeling.

"Yes, a wooded hillside that borders the steppes on one side and the Amber Camps river on the other. A gorgeous valley, right out in front."

Vincavec's eyes shown with pride at the thought of the beautiful corner of Mut's earth that they had claimed as their own.

"Matera, I have never seen a more perfect place to call home. Mut's bounty there seems almost limitless. We have already harvested megaceros, woolly rhinos, bison, spotted deer, catfish, and even a silver salmon..."

"And don't forget a cave lion bigger than a horse!" Talut said interrupting him with a laugh.

""""""""""

The first three men, two women, and two children that were both toddlers approached the fire before the sun was completely over the hills to the east. They were all related, but from two different northern camps.

They went straight to Matera, and asked if it would be possible for them to stay and not return to the northern camps where they were from.

These people were not the only ones to come to the central gathering, and by the time the sun cleared the hilltops to the east, over thirty people had gathered there and asked to remain.

The southern leaders were surprised at the number of people, but welcomed them all with open arms. It became obvious to the southern leaders that there would have to be a meeting with the leaders of the north before they left.

The northern camps had begun breaking their camps shortly after the sun came up. They were over half way packed up and still working.

The sky was still clouded over, but there were a few breaks that let the early morning sun in with a vengeance. It promised to be a hot, humid day.

""""""""""

"Let's get a morning meal fixed quickly, use the leftovers from last night." Matera said to Ginie and Averie at the fire. "I am going to invite the northern leaders to a first meal."

Ginie and Averie were both stunned at the request, but nodded and enlisted help and got busy.

Matera walked back over to the log, and addressed the leaders that sat facing the fire.

"We need to go to the northern camps and speak to their leaders," Matera told them. "I will even invite them to share a morning meal with us, as a sign of good faith."

Talut and Vincavec stood up, and motioned for the rest of the leaders to follow them. The procession of leaders wound its way through the tents and into the areas being broken down.

Dramen saw them coming, and quickly found Jorrel and Jessie and walked out to meet them away from the bulk of the activity.

"Good morning, I would like to invite you all to join us for a morning meal." Matera said as she stopped in front of the trio of northern leaders. "I think it would be best if..."

Jessie cut her off, her voice cold and sharp.

"We have no need or desire to share a meal with you, we have our own supplies and will be leaving as soon as we are able."

Matera took a deep breath, willing herself to not show her disdain at the rude woman's comments. When she did speak, her voice did not allow her dislike for Jessie to show through.

"Jessie, I am offering you a meal to try and let us dispose of the harsh feelings of yesterday. It is not wise for us to part ways with all this anger still festering.

"If it is time for the Mamutoi to split and become two people..."

Jessie again cut her off.

"The Mamutoi are not two people, you have all behaved in a way that is not Mamutoi! You have killed your own-then lied about it and tried to shift the blame to justify your actions. We will never associate with you or your kind ever again-you are all evil!"

Talut stepped forward as Jessie finished, approaching Dramen and facing him directly. His voice was low, but powerful.

"Leave if you will. There are many from your camps that have expressed a wish to stay here, this you will allow without consequence."

Dramen's face grew red as Talut spoke. His anger for those that had snuck away from the northern camps in the night and early morning was still acute.

"Know this, Dramen. If you have any thoughts of returning here to cause any harm to any one of the Southern Mamutoi, I will personally hold you responsible." Talut lowered his voice even more as he continued.

"Mut's own wrath will be like a mosquito bite on a mammoths rump compared to what I will do to you. Is there any question in your mind as to what I am saying?"

Dramen blanched, feeling true fear possibly for the first time in his long life. He indeed had no doubt as to the threat that Talut promised.

"No." He said simply, the single word almost choking him.

Talut stared at him harshly, not allowing Dramen to break eye contact, holding him with his powerful will. After a long, silent show of dominance, Talut's lips cracked into a small grin. The power of the man seemed to culminate in this ultimate show of supreme confidence.

"Remember this promise, always."

Talut continued raising his voice back to a level that all around could easily hear as he went on.

"I wish the Northern Mamutoi a safe and uneventful journey home. Go with Mut."

Talut released his mental hold on Dramen, and watched as the man almost staggered as he turned away and took a few shaky steps back in the direction of the northern camps.

Talut looked to his fellow southern camp leaders and motioned for them to follow him as he walked back toward their camp.

Jessie watched them go, her hands were shaking. She had heard every word that Talut had said to Dramen, and it sent a shiver through her that was still wracking her.

She had known all about the plans of the renegades, in fact she had encouraged it all. Jessie and Fluzie, co-leader of the Weasel Camp, had actually discussed the massive raids together in private.

Last year after the blow up over the abominations burial, the two of them had decided that the time was ripe for them to act. It had been Fluzie's idea, actually Chaleg's, presented as her own.

Jessie had gone along with it all, knowing that if enough of the damnable southern camps were destroyed or weakened that she would be in prime position to wrest control of the leadership. Jessie never mentioned the plan to anyone, ever, keeping it all to herself.

What happened to Fluzie and the rest, she wondered, would the whole truth ever come out? In her heart of hearts, she feared this very much. Very much indeed.

""""""""""

Long before the mid day meal, all of the northern camps were long gone, completely out of sight. The summer meeting place seemed empty and scattered. The tight formation of traveling tents was broken and ragged looking.

A huge feast was served, and the remaining camps all gathered to discuss their future after the meal. They met together formally as a whole people, not as individual councils, everyone was included.

The meeting was long and involved, many things were decided. Without the cultural differences that had plagued the Mamutoi in the past, the meeting went so smoothly that they were all pleasantly surprised.

It was decided that they would now be known as the Southern Mamutoi, a separate people from those in the north.

The site for next years summer meeting was to be at the new Cave Bear Camp, and Vincavec was thrilled with the choice. With their new, smaller numbers, it would not put nearly the strain on any one camp as it would have in the past.

Those displaced by the split found new homes within the southern camps.

Talut accepted a couple with two toddlers to come home to the Lion Camp, and a childless older couple wished to join the Aurochs Camp.

Vincavec accepted several into his camp, as did Marec, Varec, Morgan, Raymar, and others.

By the time it was all said and done, every defector had a home. They were all welcomed in with open hearts and arms.

Matera decided that a true celebration was in order, and they planned a Mothers festival for the following night. This added an air of normalcy that was badly needed, and welcomed by the smaller, closely knit group of people.

The trepidation they all had endured for the last two days was beginning to wane, and it added to the anticipation of the coming celebration.

Everyone pitched in and helped to reset the scattered tents into a closer, but roomier arrangement. The general feeling of closeness grew as they all worked together without hesitation.

""""""""""

Late in the afternoon, Talut led a hunting party to the grassy valley over a wooded hill to the northwest. He took a party of twelve men, all armed with spear throwers.

They found a small herd of aurochs, and killed a yearling calf and a young female in short order. They field dressed them and carried them up the side of the wooded hill overlooking the serene valley.

Reaching the top of the hill, they paused to take a break and rest for a little bit before beginning the cumbersome trip downhill.

Brenan and Jozen stood off to the side of the hunters, all sitting around and resting. Brenan looked out at the western horizon, admiring the beginnings of what promised to be a stunning sunset with the broken cloud cover. He looked harder as something caught his eye.

Jozen saw him concentrate on something, and shifted his gaze to the same place Brenan stared. He saw something also, movement.

Brenan suddenly realized that he was seeing humans, three of them. A pang of excitement washed over him.

"Talut, someone's coming!" He said, pointing in the direction of the three people on the distant horizon.

Talut jumped up and went quickly to his side, looking to where Brenan pointed. He found the travelers after a brief search, then studied them carefully.

That looks like-no it couldn't be, he thought to himself with growing anticipation. It is! No one else walks like that, it has to be! Oh Mut, let it be!

Talut took one last, hard look then took off at a dead run downhill and toward the distant travelers.

Brenan and Jozen laughed as the big man ran away, their curiosity overwhelming them. The other hunters watched him go also, wondering what would make Talut act like an excited adolescent as well.

Halfway down the hill, Talut turned and yelled out over his shoulder.

"That's Ranec! Come on!"


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: **

_**Going Home**_

Silence settled over the huge gathering as Talut led the three travelers into the center of the camp. Brenan and Jozen flanked them, looking like bodyguards with the small feather tipped spear shafts sticking up over their shoulders. Talut's grin could have lit the entire camp it was so broad.

Vincavec, Matera, and Ginie rushed forward as soon as they were all close enough to be recognized. Latie led the rest of the Lion and Aurochs Camp members in a rush right behind them.

Laties delighted squeal of welcome shattered the silence.

"Ranec! You're alive!" She exclaimed and ran up to him and leapt into his arms.

""""""""""

Ranec told his story after a large hot meal and two cups of wine from the Badger Camps private stock.

On the morning of the raid, Ranec had left the camp early in the morning just before first light with Tricie, Ralev, and Silvie. Silvie was Tricie's best friend that was very close to her own age.

Ranec had left a large piece of mammoth tusk soaking under the thin ice at the edge of a small pond at the crook of a creek to the north of the Wolf Camp.

Tricie wanted to tag along with him and check some snares she had set for fox near the same area a few days before.

Silvie had come with them to help keep up with Ralev, who was a feisty, independent little toddler who liked to stick his flat little nose into everything. Ralev had a great curiosity, and was quite the handful to look after.

It had taken the best part of the day to accomplish all they had set out to do, the ice was melting and made for dangerous, slippery footing and they were in no particular hurry. It was a beautiful day, cold but with bright sunshine in a clear sky. There had been few days as pretty as this since the back of winter had been broken, and the four of them reveled in their rare day out away from the lodge.

They returned late in the afternoon to find the raiders occupying their camp and in full party mode. Spotting them from the top of the wooded hill before they were seen themselves, they saw more than they ever wanted to.

Ranec couldn't really understand what had just occurred, but he had seen enough dead bodies to know that they couldn't return home. They had no home to go to. The trio of adults had no adequate supplies for even a night away from camp, much less a cross country trek with a child.

They spent the next several days putting distance between themselves and the Wolf Camp, and doing their best to survive along the way. Several days into their escape, they came across a small cave at the base of a steep rocky, heavily wooded hill. There was a nice little creek running fast and clear with the snow melt, it flowed the length of the valley.

Ranec set up a home base there, and it took the better part of three weeks to get themselves provisioned well enough to stop and think about the overall situation. By this time, they had come to the conclusion that the raiders had probably decimated the Mammoth and Amber Camps, and who knew what else they had done or where they would go next.

Tricie had never been much of a traveler, neither had her friend Silvie. Ranec was still much to new to the area to know the lay of the land very well. When they had finally adequate supplies to travel, they really didn't know which way to go.

They decided to wander northeast, to look for signs of the Lynx Camp. They must have gone too far and missed it to the northern side. There had been a wide, swift river they had followed northerly until they found a suitable place to cross. The crossing had been a disaster, losing their largest bundle of supplies-including their newly made traveling tent and clothes.

Ranec spent the rest of the week and the better part of the next hunting deer to make a new tent and one extra set of clothes for them all. Tricie and Silvie made them all new, heavy traveling footwear. They traveled on.

Rambling through the deep valleys and jagged, rocky hills of the northern lands of the Mamutoi made for slow and difficult traveling.

Little Ralev quickly developed stocky, muscular little legs and gained a great amount of stamina for walking most of the day. His pudgy little body toned up beautifully, healthy and strong. Ranec carried him on his shoulders when he tired, really enjoying the closeness to this boy that so much mirrored himself.

They had all toned up considerably, lost weight, and generally felt better and stronger than they had in years. Traveling in the early spring was hard, but food was plentiful and game was everywhere. The creeks were all running high and fast, often difficult to cross.

Ranec had stumbled across signs of what he hoped would be of his fellow Mamutoi, coming across a well used trail. Following the trail through the woods they finally came to the Owl Camp nestled into a beautifully wooded hillside.

Their lodge was built out from the hillside at a large cave entrance. Their were only four people there, older people no longer able or willing to make the long trek to the summer meeting.

The Owl Camp members took them in and fed them well, the travelers stayed for three days recuperating. The two old men of the Owl Camp gave Ranec directions and landmarks to travel on to the Badger Camp, and after two and a half long weeks of travel, here they were.

The quiet audience erupted in applause as Ranec completed his story and sat back with a big, white toothed grin. Tricie sat next to him on the log closest to the fire, the white haired Ralev sat in his lap dozing. Silvie sat on the other side of Tricie, grinning but tired.

Ralev awoke with a start from the thigh slapping, and grinned at them all, melting hearts as usual.

"What a story, Ranec!" Talut said smiling broadly.

"You don't know how glad I am to be here and able to tell it either."

Talut burst out laughing, his joy of seeing Ranec and the others almost more than he could bear. There was no doubt in his mind that Ranec and Tricie would return home to the Lion Camp with them-Wymez and Nezzie would be so pleased.

"You must all come home with us, I insist," Talut said with his most confident headman's voice.

Tricie smiled, putting her arm around Ranec's waist. "We would love to, would your generous invitation extend to Silvie as well?"

"Absolutely." Talut grinned again. "Silvie, would you like to make your home at the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi with us?"

Silvie was a short, stocky woman of twenty two. Blonde hair and blue eyes, and attractive in a homely sort of way. When she smiled though, her eyes lit up like the twinkling flames of a bonfire.

"I would love to, thank you very much."

""""""""""

The rest of the evening the discussion covered the entire gamut of recent events. They caught Ranec up on the story of the renegades, the recent split from the northern camps, everything that had happened in the last several months.

Ranec and his fellow travelers eventually turned in a little early, tired from the days travel. They were all so emotionally spent to have finally found family and friends.

The discussions continued on into the night, the future of the Southern Mamutoi was a hot subject.

Matera ended up as senior advisor to the new council of leaders. The former separate councils of Sisters, Brothers, and mamuts were basically all combined to keep the lines of communications open and broad.

There was a healthy desire to include more people in the general leadership, and the decisions made there. Any misunderstandings between this new group of Southern Mamutoi was to be avoided at all costs. Never again would they allow any kind of bad feelings to grow and fester within their new ranks.

With the new structure of the leadership, the Lion Camp retained a high position of status. Talut, Tulie, Latie, and even Brenan were invited to join the new, combined council.

The Aurochs Camp was also recognized as a full status camp. Branag, Tissie, Tressie, and Ludeg were all named to the council to represent the Aurochs Camp.

The camps of the Cave Bear, Amber, and Lynx were all adequately represented.

The Sturgeon Camp ended up with the highest status, Matera with the highest rank of the council. The Sturgeon Camp was quite centrally located within the scattered camps of the Southern Mamutoi, which they all felt was an advantage. Matera wore the mantle of leadership naturally, and with grace.

The large meeting finally broke up following the planning of the Mothers Festival slated for the next day.

Almost everyone felt a lightness of step as they returned to their tents for the night. The weight and anxiety from the last few days finally falling off them, giving them all a new peace of mind and contentment.

The sky was still spotted with the heavy clouds, their thunder heads reaching high in the dark sky as they passed over slowly to the southeast. The moon was a bright glow off the near edge of a wide cloud, a deep purple radiance of color.

Wolf song rang out from three separate locations both near and far, clear and strong, echoing through the hills.

The hoots of owls and the occasional screech of a night hawk blending in with the crickets and other night insects to complete the night sounds in a beautiful harmonic balance.

The breeze was cool and light, gusting every now and again to spread the smoke from the fires out in long streaks across the grounds.

A lynx proclaimed her hunting skills with a successful cry of dominance from across the valley.

""""""""""

The early morning sky was clear with only three large, billowing clouds high in the sky. The breeze was crisp, blowing through the valley in cool gusts. The sunshine was bright and already warm. It promised to be a hot, humid day.

The majority of the summer meeting was a little slow getting up and around this morning, most having stayed up too late the night before.

The traveling tent of the Lion, Amber, Cave Bear, and Aurochs Camps had become the new central gathering point of the summer meeting. Ginie and Averie made sure that there was a large basket of hot tea at the fire, ready for the sleepy eyed people as they came by and hung out.

Talut had decided to leave the seating logs and flat rocks arranged as they were, flanking the fire. If they wanted to gather here, they are welcome, he thought with a great deal of satisfaction. Such an improvement from the chaos of yesterday, he thought smugly.

The way things had worked out both saddened and uplifted him. He was more than a little troubled at the erratic behavior of the northern camps, but the relations had been no better than strained for many years now. Tulie had actually warned him last year that this summer meeting would likely be turbulent.

Talut did have high hopes for the future, especially with Matera at the helm of the newly formed council. That's almost like having Tulie as leader, he thought to himself with a smile.

Brenan and Latie came out of the tent, arm in arm. By the look on her face, she had obviously had a 'pleasurable' morning. They got tea from the basket and sat down in the warmth of the fire.

Talut walked over to sit with them, and was also joined by Vincavec who came out of the tent a little bit later. The conversation was light and humorous.

Vincavec was in rare form with his biting wit and sarcasm this morning, entertaining his friends with funny stories and generally mocking the northern camps and their hasty departure.

Matera and Priva walked into the common area just as Vincavec finished a mocking imitation of Dramen. Everyone within earshot roared at the latest of Vincavec's hilarious satire. Talut laughed until his face was beet red.

The hilarity spread to Matera and Priva as they approached the loose group, seeing Talut laugh that hard was quite infectious just by itself. The two women took morning tea from Ginie, then sat down facing Talut and the rest.

"I see we are all in fine spirits this beautiful morning," Matera said, smiling.

Vincavec felt the beauty of her smile deep into his loins.

"Good morning, my son," Priva added with a special smile at her grown boy.

Brenan got up quickly and gave his mother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting back beside Latie.

Priva glowed with the attention, proud of the man he had become since leaving home. As all mothers did, she worried at times that Brenan would never settle down and grow up. She was happy that he had mated so well, into such high status. If Brenan was going to live anywhere but the Lynx Camp, Priva was glad he had chosen the prestigious Lion Camp.

Matera relaxed with her tea, laughing at Vincavec as he continued to entertain them. The festive, light hearted mood was all over the summer meeting this morning. So different than the past several days with the political tensions that the northern camps had pushed and fostered.

At a lull in the story telling, she addressed Brenan.

"Brenan, we would like to quiz you on your healing skills this morning. There will be a gather of the healers at the Badger Camp Lodge in a little while. If you are to be recognized as 'First Healer' of the Lion Camp we would like to test and judge your skills."

Brenan grinned at his mother, then looked back to Matera sitting beside her.

"Of course, I will come and take your ruthless whippings." Brenan laughed as he said this, making his mother grin also. "Then I'll make a salve from datura and linden flower leaves to heal my wounds."

This brought a fresh spate of laughter, especially from Talut and Vincavec. Even Matera had to grin at his smart aleck remarks. She looked to Latie and spoke again, trying hard to keep the grin off her face.

"Latie, there will also be a meeting of the mamuts right after the mid day meal." Matera couldn't keep her straight face as Latie beamed at her, knowing what was coming.

"The mamuts would like to question you to assess your overall knowledge level. Don't be too surprised if there are many questions about this 'sacred root', and the experiences you had with it. It shouldn't be a very difficult meeting, after all you were taught by the wisest Mamut we have ever known."

Latie did indeed know that this was coming, and was already prepared to answer a lot of what would probably turn out to be quite personal questions. She had a quick thought, "Matera, I would be happy to be tested by you all. But, if you are going to quiz me on the 'sacred root' I will insist that Brenan be included as well. He knows as much about it as I do."

Vincavec smiled, smart, he thought. He knew he would also be questioned himself when Laties evaluation was completed, the root held too much mystery for the mamuts to ignore. It would get interesting, he thought.

Talut watched the interactions between them, proud of the daughter of his hearth. Without the mamuts of the northern camps, he knew Latie would encounter no unnecessary needling. Besides, he thought, with Vincavec and Brenan both being there she will be adequately protected.

Talut thought again of Tulie, this is just another situation she would have been proud of. Tulie's understanding of nuance and the subtleties of leadership were uncanny, she would have enjoyed this immensely.

""""""""""

Brenan and Latie walked out of the Badger Camp lodge holding hands and laughing. It had been a long afternoon. They had both done well enough to be glad that it was all over. They both felt mentally wrung out, almost giddy with relief that it was all finally over.

Brenan's examination by the healers had gone much better than he had ever dared to hope for. The answers came easily to most of the questions, and he even impressed them with a few of his educated guesses when confronted with hypothetical situations he had never encountered.

Matera had asked the hardest, most detailed questions. Priva added several of her own. Many of the answers Brenan gave made Priva smile with pride at his acumen.

In the end Brenan was affirmed as a Mamutoi healer with all rights and status therein. Matera introduced him with his approved title to the rest of the healers at the end of the meeting.

Priva absolutely glowed with pride.

Brenan had little time to relax and enjoy his achievement, the meeting of the mamuts started right after the mid day meal. The pride he felt was almost overwhelming at first. Brenan had not really considered himself to be knowledgeable enough to be a full fledged healer of the Mamutoi, but it was something he enjoyed doing.

I guess all the time spent assisting Priva taught me more than I guessed it had, he thought to himself. He mused over these thoughts as he finished a cup of tea. Just as he felt really relaxed, Matera was back with Ravanar to fetch Latie and him.

Since Brenan had once been an acolyte to the Mamut of the Lynx Camp, it was deemed appropriate for him to sit in on the whole meeting that tested Latie.

It had been amusing at first, they peppered Latie with one question after the other and she did well. Brenan got a little protective feeling when Vincavec started asking a series of hard, difficult questions that required detailed, long answers.

In all, Latie had not only held her own, but when the discussions turned to the 'sacred root' she even surpassed Vincavec and Brenan with all that she could recall and gave her depictions in amazing detail. Vincavec was particularly impressed by the astuteness of the young woman, Old Mamut had taught her well.

Latie was confirmed to full Mamut status without objection.

""""""""""

Talut, Jozen, Bremac, and Brenan built two smaller fire pits to each side of the main outdoor fire place out in front of the tent.

Bremac, the man of Brenan's hearth enjoyed the time spent with the first son of his hearth. It had been hard on him when Brenan had left on his search for knowledge, he had worried about the young mans ability to make his destinations in the winter all alone. The pride he felt with Brenan's successful travels was enormous.

Old Grodec, the man responsible for Brenan's training in the arts of hunting and tracking small game and survival in the wilds alone had taught him well. More than once Grodec had impressed upon Bremac that Brenan was indeed quite sufficiently skilled enough to live out on his own. Bremac still worried, all parents must feel the same fear for the welfare of their children, however well versed they appeared to be.

Bremac and Brenan worked well together, enjoying the company and catching up on some of what had happened on Brenan's journey. Bremac was amazed at the forced march cross country to the Amber and Mammoth Camps at the end of winter. He was even more startled at the story of Green Eye, a lion that hunted men was not all together unheard of, but it was still quite rare.

Bremac hung out with Brenan long after they finished the last stones of the fire pit. They were joined by Grodec, and the three of them basked in the moment of togetherness. Old Grodec was pleased with the fact that Brenan decided to be a healer. The old man felt a great closeness to him and liked the status that it gave his young protege.

The late afternoon sun was hot and bore down on them mercilessly, they all sweat rivers. The humidity was thick enough to cut with a knife, adding to their discomfort as they finished. With all the willing hands helping, the job went pretty fast, and with the active banter most had toiled away with a smile.

Averie and Ginie supervised the various meats and dishes being prepared at most of the hearth fires throughout the meeting. A different meat cooked over almost every fire, baskets of fresh vegetables, stews heavy with roots and grains, and even a few platters of overly tart fruits that weren't really ripe.

Succulent aromas thickened the air, roasting bison, megaceros, red deer, saiga antelope, hog, and there was a pit oven that was slow cooking a large mammoth roast. The smells rode on the tops of the gentle, often gusting breeze, permeating the entire valley.

A serious discussion was going in the Badger Camp lodge among several of the mamuts. Vincavec and Matera defended the use of the sacred root against some criticism from a few of the other mamuts.

"At the time, I was at a total loss as to how to defeat the renegades, we all were." Vincavec sat back as he spoke. "There were so many of them, and they were so well armed. You have to remember that they outnumbered us so badly."

Matera quieted the murmur that began as Vincavec finished, "I am truly amazed that you didn't kill them all after what all they had done to the Wolf Camp."

Vincavec looked directly into her eyes as he answered.

"Matera, we have all hunted most of our lives. We have killed Mut's animals to give us the food we need to survive. Killing a human, one of Mut's own children is different. It doesn't matter that they were evil, it made no difference what they had done to the Wolf Camp. To kill Mut's own was the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life.

"If it hadn't been for Creb, the Mog-ur of the Clan of the Cave Bear giving us what I thought to be a decent alternative to the mass slaughter of them all, I'm not sure I could have lived with myself afterward.

"Nothing will ever leave you feeling so empty, so very empty than killing your fellow man. It does not even matter what they have done, they were still people." A single tear rolled down Vincavec's tattooed cheek as he finished speaking.

The silence was total for a long time as the gathering of mamuts considered his words, their reservations about the root ceremony waned considerably.

Matera felt a pang of love for Vincavec, she wanted to lean close and take him into her arms. She felt more for the man at this very moment than she had during that glorious summer of so long ago.

""""""""""

The entire camp was a hive of bustling activity, smiling people were everywhere. The mood was light and festive, and the preparations for the feast and the Mothers Festival were in full swing.

Children ran amok, playing and chasing each other all over the camp-and beyond. They splashed in the creek and played in the mud. Typical kids doing kid things.

A group of men helped Talut to rearrange the seating logs and flat rocks into a better configuration around the flat ground in front of the tent. The entire summer meeting would be congregating here for the feast and the ceremony. Several more logs were carried in from other tent sites, and the firewood pile was replenished as well.

""""""""""

Matera stood in front of the central fire, the massed Mamutoi seated and standing in a huge arc out in front of her. The sunset behind her cast her long, loose reddish blonde hair with a glow of deep reds and golds. She wore a brilliant beige tunic with two wide swatches of red beads that started at her right shoulder and spiraled down across her shapely torso to her wide hips.

"We are gathered here to feast off the bounty of Mut, and to recognize Her will and the ways that She has dictated to us, Her children." Matera lifted her hands and looked skyward as the brilliant colors behind her gave an added measure of pure majesty to her pose before the gathering.

"We the people of the Southern Mamutoi salute and honor you, Mut. Mother of us all."

The crowd chanted back to her, "The Mother of us all."

Matera lowered her hands and looked out at the assembly of her people.

"Tonight we recognize ourselves as a new people, from this time forward we will be known as the Southern Mamutoi. We also welcome a new configuration of the councils that govern us.

"We will no longer have separate councils of Brothers, Sisters, and mamuts. From her on we will have only one council, a larger council consisting of all the old representatives of the councils of before. To them we will also welcome additional members from each camp, people not found within the ranks of the leadership or the Mamutii.

"This addition will help us to keep our focus on the issues of all our people, and to the best interests of us all.

"Tonight we also welcome a new Mamut, and a new healer. Latie, will you and Brenan please join me?" Matera held out one hand, beckoning them forward.

Latie held Brenan's hand as they walked up to Matera, and stood to her left side.

Priva and Bremac watched Brenan and Latie with pride. Such a handsome couple, Priva thought as she tried to see the couple with an unbiased eye.

"Latie, of the Lion Camp has been trained by Old Mamut in the ways and knowledge of the Mamutii. Today she was unanimously accepted by the mamuts. I proudly present to you, Latie, Mamut of the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi."

A loud shout went up, followed by a round of thigh slapping that lasted for quite a while. No one was louder, or prouder than Talut. When the crowd noise fell off, Matera raised her hand to quiet them the rest of the way.

"Brenan, of the Lynx Camp has been trained in the healing arts and magic by his mother Priva, first healer of the Lynx Camp. Today, he has been unanimously accepted as a recognized healer of the Southern Mamutoi. Brenan and Latie have mated, and will live together at the Lion Camp. I present to you Brenan, first healer of the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi."

Again the crowd erupted into shouts and thigh slapping applause. Latie reached up and kissed Brenan tenderly on the cheek, which only fueled the crowd noise further.

Talut watched the young couple with more pride than he thought it was possible for one man to have. Latie was so stunning and beautiful with her scarred tunic from her encounter with the lion, and her slightly protruding belly. Nezzie would be so thrilled, he thought.

Matera made a subtle motion and Talut and Vincavec stepped forward and each took a burning stick from the fire and held them out.

"We now light the secondary fires of the Mother." Matera said, and Talut lit the fire to the right of the central fire.

"With the fire of Mut burning proudly in the center of us, Talut has lit the fire of the earth to the right of us."

Vincavec reached the burning stick down and lit the fire to the left.

"With the fire Vincavec has lit to the left representing Mut's children, let the feast of the Mothers festival begin."

""""""""""

Brenan woke up with an aching head and a kink in his neck. He had fallen asleep in a strange position with his head at a funny angle to Latie's shoulder. A stab of sharp pain ran through his right arm as Brenan sat up. The arm tingled like it was on fire, the circulation had been pinched off.

Squinting his eyes against the harsh glare of the early morning sun, he rubbed his tingling arm rapidly with his hand. Why are we outside, he wondered, trying to remember how they got here last night. He turned his head sharply to the right, then to the left. Brenan grimaced at the pops and sharp pains that accompanied them.

That's right, Vincavec and Matera were making so much noise in their throws of pleasures he and Latie had taken their sleeping furs out by the fire. With the memory fresh in his mind, a grin grew across Brenan's face. Talut was with them too, he laughed to himself, causing Latie to stir a bit and roll over and pull her arm up to hide her face from the sun.

Mothers festivals are so strange and interesting, he thought, it truly brings out the weirdness in everyone. Brenan looked down at the back of Laties head, her beautiful hair was spread all over the place. He pulled a sleeping fur over her naked legs and butt and stood up on wobbly legs.

Brenan stoked the fire then went into the tent to fetch his medicine pouch. The interior of the tent made him smile all over again. Naked bodies littered the floor.

Ginie, Marec, and Frebec were intertwined in a pile of arms and legs to his right. Frebec snored in gasps and grunts.

Thorec and Regan were spooned near the center support pole. Thorec's feet were close to the glowing embers of the fire pit.

Brenan laughed softly as his eyes came into full focus, seeing Vincavec and Matera asleep face to face, their noses almost touching. Their legs were scissored together at the knees, her heavy breasts pressing into Vincavec's hairy chest. Vincavec had one arm thrown over her shoulder.

Talut's hairy back looked glued to Matera's back side, and a red haired woman from the Owl Camp that Brenan didn't know was using Talut's huge, sprawled thigh for a pillow with her right arm draped over his side.

Spying a set of leg coverings on the ground he recognized as his, Brenan pulled them on and walked on to his usual sleeping area. Not seeing his medicine pouch anywhere in plain sight, Brenan started pulling loose tunics and leggings up to look under them.

He found the pouch and rummaged through it pulling out three small leather packets. Brenan went back outside and gathered up a medium sized basket and a water bag that was half empty. He filled the basket two thirds full with water and opened the pouches. Brenan added the medicines in proper proportions and carried it over to the fire.

There was a pouch of crushed leaves on the ground near the large tea basket and he opened it and poured a little into his hand. Brenan examined the green and brown powder, sniffing it and put a sizable amount of it into his tea basket.

The heating rocks were all piled up on the ground and he tossed several of them into the pit near the flames.

The sun was just over the horizon, and the breeze was light and cool. The sky was clear and blue.

""""""""""

"It is nice to have a skilled healer at our own camp again, isn't it?" Talut asked Frebec sitting beside him on a log near the fire. He had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yes, I could get used to this pretty easy," Frebec said smiling weakly through a sizable headache.

Both men were shirtless and slightly slumped over, Frebec's elbows rested on his knees as he faced the ground below him.

The morning after tea was a popular destination for many folks so far this morning. The logs were crammed with mostly quiet, tired looking people. Brenan had made three baskets of his potion so far, and the one that Matera and Vincavec were dipping out of was almost gone.

"Brenan, I will expect you to give me the ingredients for this fine tea," Matera said as she walked over and sat near Brenan and Latie, Vincavec followed her with squinted eyes. Matera had pulled on leggings and her large bare breasts swayed as she sat, Vincavec was still nude.

"Vincavec's the one that needs the recipe, his morning after tea tastes awful and doesn't work half as well as this." Talut chided Vincavec gently, smiling broadly.

Vincavec managed a "Hhhrrmmph" as he sat down next to Matera. His eyes were as red as some of the tattooed chevrons on his face.

Frebec eyed him as he sat down, "And our Brenan here had this ready before anyone else even woke up. How come you aren't as gracious a host, Vincavec?"

Vincavec looked up at Frebec through a wild strand of hair, opening one eye past the squint to try and focus on the grinning man. Matera laughed at his slow motion movements.

"Where is Averie when I need her?" He asked softly, conceding to Frebec's smart remarks with no real answer.

""""""""""

By the mid day meal, most everyone was feeling fine again from the long nights celebration, though still tired. Leftovers were combined into two huge skins of bubbling stew, and the aromas drew crowds from near and far.

The children were everywhere, testing the patience of the adults who were not quite in prime form as yet.

The day had turned hot and humid again, and a large group ended up at the creek following the mid day meal. Children splashed, played, and swam in the shallow, cool water. The rock bottom of the creek was mostly round, smooth pebbles that were quite comfortable to sit or lay back on. The water was a bit cloudy from the runoff caused by all the recent rains.

Talut waded through the water towards the near bank where a large group of people lay sunning. He approached Brenan and Latie and sat down on the short grass with them. Matera, Vincavec, Frebec and Marec were all close by. It was a lazy, pleasant afternoon.

"Matera, I will take the details of the new system of the council arrangements on to the Aurochs Camp as well as the Lion Camp. Tulie will be pleased at all that has changed." Talut wiped the water off his broad shoulders, spraying Latie beside him. She jerked at the cold water and grinned back at Talut who was smiling down at her.

Matera sat up and looked at Talut. "When are you planning to leave?"

"I think we will head out in the morning, we have been gone a long time."

"I suspected as much," Matera reached out and toyed with a loose strand of Vincavec's long hair as he lay next to her. Vincavec smiled at the tender show of affection without opening his eyes.

"Next years summer meeting has been tentatively set, but I will ask that it be changed to be held at our own Sturgeon Camp. If you have no objection of course."

"I would never object to visiting the Sturgeon Camp, especially during the summer spawning seasons." Talut smiled as he continued. "Besides, your camp is so much closer than many of the other Southern Camps."

"Tired of traveling, are we?" Vincavec piped up, never opening his eyes.

"I'm homesick, Vincavec. I have been away from my Nezzie for entirely too long." Talut smiled at the thought of his rotund mate, he ached to see her.

"I'm ready to go home too, I have a new hearth to make with my mate." Latie said, smiling. "And a son on the way."

"Well, let's get everything packed up tonight so we can leave in the morning." Talut said, then looked to Marec and went on. "May we take your small traveling tent with us?"

"Of course, and I'm sure we can load you up with food as well." Marec sat up and leaned forward as he crossed his legs. "We will be going home in a few days too."

"Vincavec, will you be traveling with us?" Ginie asked.

"Only if Matera will come back with me to the Cave Bear Camp for the rest of the summer."

Matera grinned, and tugged on the lock of Vincavec's hair that she was playing with. It resulted in Vincavec sitting up and grabbing her by the ribs and tickling her.

Talut watched them with a great deal of satisfaction. He knew how Vincavec had been considering all the things he had missed out on by being an unmated man for so long. What a powerful couple they would make, he thought.

""""""""""

At the evening meal, Talut was surprised when Thorec approached him and informed him and Vincavec that Regan would be going with them. She had agreed to be his mate, Thorec was absolutely beaming.

Vincavec was sad to be losing one of his own, but quite happy for the promised union between the young couple. His mind was more focused on his own romantic adventure with Matera anyway.

The evening was spent packing their meager belongings and saying their goodbyes. Varec had brought them a large pack of dried meats and traveling cakes. Marec had made good on his promise of a traveling tent and food.

The evening was relaxed and pleasant. It had cooled off since the sun had gone down, and the sky was clear and full of glistening stars. The half moon was bright and shining, casting long, soft shadows from the hilltops.

It was difficult for the Lion and Aurochs Camp members to say goodbye to these people that they had grown so close to. They had been through a lot with them, and had formed a bond that would likely last a lifetime.

The feelings were mutual, the Amber and Cave Bear Camps owed their lives to these people, and they would always be held in a special place in their hearts.

Vincavec particularly felt like a part of his own family was leaving without him. The closeness he had felt with these hard working, decent people had only grown stronger as he was around them for so long.

He knew that he owed them more than he could ever repay, but somehow it was all right. Deep inside, he knew that he would have done the same thing that they had. Risking all they had to go cross country to help their fellow Mamutoi-Southern Mamutoi, he thought with a smile.

It was the dawning of a new time for the Mamutoi, Vincavec thought, I wonder what we will make of it? He looked to Matera sitting beside him, so incredibly beautiful. What will our future hold, he thought looking up at the stars.

""""""""""

Wow, that's too strong, Talut thought as he tasted a cup of fresh tea he had just finished making. The tea basket was full, so he couldn't dilute it.

He looked around in the darkness and saw another, smaller basket on the ground near the pile of firewood. The basket had the remnants of tea from the night before sloshing around inside it.

Talut dumped the contents and rinsed it out, as he turned to take it back to the fire he jumped from the voice that shattered the early morning silence.

"That's way too strong, Talut," Ranec said with a big toothy grin. He held a cup of tea in his hand.

Talut grinned back at the dark skinned carver, "I know, I was getting this to make it into two baskets of tea."

"I guess you just don't know your own strength."

Talut laughed, he had missed Ranec's wit and humor. It was so good to have him back, it was almost like having him back from the dead.

The two men diluted the tea, then heated both baskets back up with fresh cooking stones. They sat next to each other sipping the diluted tea and enjoying each others company.

"Seeing you coming over that hill was like a seeing a miracle, I am so glad to know that you are all right."

"Talut, I will never forget the horror of what I saw. The Wolf Camp was a peaceful, loving camp of good and kind people." Ranec paused, then went on. "To know how they died, and for no real reason-it saddens me more than I can say."

"When Mamut saw what was to happen, we were all devastated. Wymez was ready to leave the moment he heard Mamut's story. He refused to believe that it could not be stopped. We all did." Talut looked up into the shining brown eyes as he went on.

"That was the longest, hardest cross country jaunt I have ever made. Traveling at the end of winter is something I hope to never do again."

"Talut, I can't wait to get started on this last leg of our journey. When we get home, I don't know if I will ever leave again.

"All I want is to provide for Tricie and watch Ralev grow up. He is such a joy."

"I know what you mean, Ranec. I feel I have traveled enough this year to last a lifetime. I sure hope Tulie and Branag all made it home all right." Talut said, thinking of his sibling again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Tulie, there isn't much she can't handle." Ranec thought about the big head woman and how glad he would be to see her, and all of them.

"It is hard for me to believe that Old Mamut won't be at the Lion Camp when we get there," Ranec chuckled as he continued. "I thought that old man would live forever."

"I guess we all did," Talut's eye misted up as he thought of Mamut. "You should have seen the pride he had when he elevated Latie to Mamut, that night he was young again."

Ranec wiped a tear off his cheek. "So where did this Brenan come from?"

"The Lynx Camp, of course." Brenan said as he watched both men jerk at his sudden appearance from behind them. "Good morning Talut, Ranec."

Ranec grinned up at Brenan as he dipped a cup of tea and sat down next to Talut.

"You move as silent as a black panther in the night, young friend." Ranec said and took a drink from his cup.

"I believe that we are now related, Ranec." Brenan said.

Ranec laughed, already liking the young man that had mated his adopted sister.

"Brenan has proved himself to be a worthy member of the Lion Camp, Ranec. I think you will like him." Talut said with a smile. "At least as long as he takes good care of Latie, that is."

"With you around watching my every move how could I not?" Brenan answered grinning up at the red haired brute.

""""""""""

The camp stirred as the sun came up. A large gathering accumulated at the mixed camp, all wishing the travelers well and saying their goodbyes. A morning meal was shared and the final preparations for their departure were made.

By the time they were almost ready to leave, most of the summer meeting was in attendance.

Averie and Ginie had approached Latie, catching her alone for a moment as she filled water bags at the creek. They gave her a truly beautiful parka made from the skin of Green Eye, the lion that had attacked her during her mating seclusion. It was large enough for Latie to be able to wear it through most of her advancing pregnancy. The top hood of the garment was made from the rough mane of the lion, and would definitely be warm.

Priva and Bremac had been close all morning, as had Grodec. They had spent a lot of time with Brenan and Latie, not knowing when they would see them next. It was hard for Brenan, he cared deeply for these people, and he was leaving them all behind-again.

Old Grodec and Bremac presented Brenan with a new flint knife. It had an intricately carved lions head with a bushy mane cut into the stag antler handle at the top. The knife had the longest flint blade that Brenan had ever seen on anything other than a spear. The blade was as long as Brenan's hand, beautifully tapered on both sides, curving slightly upward like a spear point.

They had also crafted a leather sheath for it that had a slice cut into the top of it so Brenan could carry it on his belt. It was a magnificent weapon, the perfect example of Bremac's skills of working the stone, and Grodec's carving ability.

Priva gave him a new medicine pouch made from the fur of a lynx. She had filled it with packets of medicines and herbs. She spent some time with him and made sure he still remembered her method of identifying the all different ingredients.

Brenan was moved beyond words and he hugged these two men that he loved so much. When he held Priva, he sobbed openly.

""""""""""

"It is with a heavy heart that I bid you all farewell," Vincavec said addressing them all, Matera at his side. "Talut, you and the Lion Camp have always been good friends to us, but now I see you all more as family. We of the Cave Bear Camp of the Southern Mamutoi will always be in your debt and we are so grateful to you-to all of you.

"Our home is as much yours as it is ours. Know that you will all be welcome there always."

Matera saw the tears roll down Vincavec's cheeks and put her arm around his waist.

"Latie, I wish nothing but the best for you and Brenan. Brenan, take care of her, this is a very special woman you have."

Marec stepped forward and held out two necklaces made from lion claws and teeth, separated by small beads made from the hollow bones of a large bird.

"We wanted to give you a token of our thanks for all you have done for us." Marec smiled as he placed the necklaces around their necks.

"These were made from the lion that attacked you, but he really should have known better, it seems."

Laughter erupted from all around them at Marec's remarks. Most had heard the story by now, and were more than a little impressed at the insatiable spirit and will that Latie and Brenan had both shown in the face of such a deadly encounter.

Marec then turned to Talut and held out two necklaces that were identical. They were decorated with the teeth and claws of the massive cave bear, the teeth were separated by pieces of carved and polished amber. At the center of each necklace was a pair of fangs from a lion. They were truly stunning.

"These are for you and Tulie, as a show of our unending gratitude and love for you both." Marec bowed his head slightly as Talut took them from him and put on one necklace and examined the other.

More gifts were given, everyone that had come from the Lion and Aurochs Camps to help had been given something special. Talut gathered the gifts for the absent members and put them all into a small pouch that he tied to his belt. Tears fell from his eyes as he hugged Vincavec.

"We will see you at the next summer meeting, my friend."

"Talut, thank you for everything. Good journey, go with Mut." Vincavec's tears ran freely and without shame.

Talut hugged Matera last. She clung to him tightly for a long time.

"Have a safe trip home," she said through teary eyes.

"Take care of Vincavec," Talut said softly for her ears only.

Matera smiled at him and the band of travelers started out. "Go with Mut."

At the top of the hill to the south, Talut looked back at the huge assembly of humanity that all still stared after them. He waved and saw his salute returned by almost the entire camp.

Matera had her arm around Vincavec's waist, she waved at him with her free hand.

Talut could see Vincavec's tears, and he wiped his own tears from his cheeks and walked on over the top of the hill and out of sight.

""""""""""

Talut slowed at the top of the wooded hill, he was tired and it was late in the day. With any luck, we will get there tomorrow, he thought.

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his forearm and looked out over the green wooded valley and up past the next hilltop, there it was again-smoke. It was just a glimpse, but it was encouraging.

Surely that is the smoke of the Aurochs Camp, he hoped. It had been a long hard sixteen days since they had left the summer meeting at the host Badger Camp.

The sky was clouding over again, but there was no scent of rain on the cool breeze-yet any way. The humidity hung over them in sweltering waves of discomfort.

It had been a difficult trek, rivers were swollen and hard to cross. Creeks spilled out past their normal banks, and rain had dogged them for almost half the journey thus far.

They had waded through mud bogs in the flats full of mosquitos and gnats, and been almost overrun by a huge cloud of locusts when the crossed a wide prairie.

Three times Talut had to lead them around and make long detours past obstacles that prevented them from taking the preferred, more expedient route.

The steppes had been crowded with herds of bison, megaceros, and aurochs when they finally reached it. It was slow and tedious walking close to the river with all the excitable animals grouped up together everywhere. They were flighty and agitated, seeing the band of humans as another pack of predators to be wary of.

Prides of lions, packs of hyenas and wolves, lynx, fox, and even a saber toothed tiger had all made appearances as they crossed the vastness of the steppes.

Fresh growths of tall grass and weeds ran in long, wide strips in the slight dips and low spots. Some of the grass had sharp edges and were taller than Talut, most of it was shorter though, and tall only in scattered clumps. Long areas of barren, muddy ground separated the grasses.

When they had reached the gentle hills that bordered the steppes, the undergrowth had began slowly and gotten thicker and more dense as they went along. The woods started gradually, but increased steadily and rapidly as they got deeper and deeper into the hill country.

Talut had carried the toddler, Tramen, on his wide shoulders for much of the trip. The little boy could count only two and a half years and had taken quite a liking to the big headman. Talut loved the attention and the closeness of the inquisitive youngster.

Tramen was the son of Gralon and Jaycie a young couple in their late teens from the Panther Camp of the north. They had left their home camp in disgust over of the outrageous behavior of the northern leaders. Jaycie also had a one year old daughter, Tonie. Gralon was distantly related to Old Mamut.

The new couple and their children had blended in well with the rest of the travelers. Gralon proved to be quite the long distance marksman with the spear thrower. He had provided more than a few meals worth of fresh meat.

The other new couple that had relatives at the Aurochs Camp were Mekan and Roxie. They had no children and were both in their mid twenties. They had left the Bison Camp and would be making their new home at the Aurochs Camp.

Talut stayed at the top of the rise, the wisps of smoke from what he hoped was the Aurochs Camp was still a day away at least. Frebec walked up beside him and looked out over the valley himself.

"We have plenty of water to camp here for the night if you wish," Frebec said, looking up at Talut with a tired Tramen on his shoulders.

"I think it may be smart to stay up here this evening, I don't like the looks of these clouds blowing in." Talut was almost thinking aloud as he went on.

"If it storms again tonight I'd rather be up here than down there in the valley somewhere. Where is Thorec?"

"I'll get him," Frebec said and turned to walk back into the band of travelers.

Frebec returned a few moments later with Thorec and Salen as well. They all flanked Talut, looking both down into the valley and to the clouded sky above.

"My guess is that we can make the Aurochs Camp tomorrow if we keep up a good pace all day, what do you guys think?" Talut asked.

"That sounds about right, past this valley is another narrow valley that is the last we have to cross before we get there." Thorec answered.

"We will have to make pretty good time, this valley is wider than it looks, and the climb up that hill is steep." Salen added, pointing to the hillside out in front of them.

"Salen's right, the hillside we have to climb to get to the Aurochs Camp valley is steep also. But there is a pretty good walking trail that will help."

"Good, let's pitch camp here tonight then," Talut said. "See if Gralon is willing to try for fresh meat."

"I'll go with him," Thorec said. "I'm in no mood for cold traveling cakes again."

""""""""""

The evening meal was delicious.

Regan and Latie had found a small patch of fresh mushrooms along with some wild onions they had pulled up at the bottom of the valley on the banks of the creek.

Gralon and Thorec killed a small pig and three large, fat grouse.

They had gone down the far side of the hill and come across the family of pigs rooting around between two stands of thick, short trees. The grouse they spotted one at a time on the way back, they were just too much of a temptation to let go without trying long casts with the spear throwers.

Gralon had killed two, and Thorec was proud to have hit one out of the two he had tried for. They had all been very long shots, even Gralon missed on one of his tries.

Latie and Regan put the grouse into a sliced vegetable stew, while Talut put the rear haunch of the pig on the spit. The aromas tortured them as the meal cooked.

The fire popped, smoked, and sputtered with the partially wet wood that was all they could scrounge up as fuel for the fire. The smoke, they all knew, would add considerably to the succulent flavor of the haunch of roasting meat.

It was well after dark before the meal was served, and they had the campsite ready. The tent was up and logs for seating were placed in a comfortable arrangement around the fire.

The sky was clouded over completely now, it was a dark, hot, humid night. The cool breeze that blew over the tops of the hills was the only relief available from the stifling heat.

Most of the camp stripped down to little more than a small skin wrapped around their waists to bear the uncomfortably hot night. They sat out on the logs, and when the food was finally served, forgot all about the heat-at least for a little while.

Latie and Regan had fixed up more than they could ever eat, and Talut took full advantage of the first hot meal they had made in two days. They all ate until they were full, then sat back with fresh tea and relaxed. Then many went back for more, led by Talut, Frebec, and Thorec.

The two children fell asleep shortly after they had eaten their fill, and had been put down inside the tent. The conversation was light and optimistic about reaching the end of the first leg of their journey. With full bellies, they were all ready to call it a day shortly thereafter.

Thorec and Salen volunteered for the first watch, and the rest went into the tent to get some sleep.

Thorec stayed close to the fire for a while as Salen walked the perimeter with a long throwing spear loose in his hands and a short stabbing spear tethered to his back. It was really dark out, and the firelight didn't carry very far at all.

Salen stayed just on the edge of the lighted perimeter, and walked quietly to enhance his hearing.

Thorec had one last cup of tea, savoring the delicate flavor as he relaxed. He was a happy man.

He had gone on this incredible adventure with only the promise of helping innocent people in a time of dire need. Now here he was coming home to his beloved Aurochs Camp with a beautiful, accomplished young woman he was promised to mate with.

What strange twists and turns life throws at us, he thought. Who could have ever thought that from the hardest, most difficult series of events that one could ever endure that something like this could happen. To find such happiness in the wake of so much sorrow, only Mut would be able to plan such a thing.

Thorec stared into the popping flames, lost in his thoughts.

A lone wolf howled from somewhere to the north, probably from the edges of the steppes. His ringing song echoing through the hills in eerie reverberations. The breeze gusted a little, sending a cool wave across Thorec's bare chest.

I've got to be one of the luckiest men alive, he thought in the quiet serenity of the night.

""""""""""

Thorec led them up the trail to the beginning of the next upward slope and into the setting sun. It was a wide, clear walking trail that meandered through the trees and followed the natural terraces as it ascended. The terraces were mostly knee high rock drop offs with small angled flats of varying widths and bands of grass, scrubs, and trees.

Talut walked beside Thorec, a huge throwing spear loose in his hand, and the toddler Tramen riding on his shoulders. They were well over two thirds of the way up the hill now, and it was getting steeper. The trail wound around a stand of thick and squatty short pine trees then turned back to their right and up another level in elevation.

Talut turned to his right again to go around a thick clump of chest high bush, then froze at the odd sight before him.

An old man of the Clan sat in the center of a low, 'C' shaped log in deep meditation in front of him in a small clearing with a short rock wall to his right. His hands were pressed together with his fingers pointing up to the sky and his eyes were closed. He hummed an almost monotone melody that came from deep down in his chest, so deep pitched a sound that it resembled an animal growl.

Tramen saw him, and pointed and squealed excitedly, "Flathead."

Thorec stepped up beside Talut and they all three stared at the man of the Clan for a long, quiet moment. The old man slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at Talut. He gently pulled his hands apart, then made a small gesture that Talut recognized.

Talut hesitated, then repeated the simple gesture of greeting back to the old man, smiling. To his great surprise, the old man of the Clan smiled back at him in a slightly forced way.

The old man tapped his chest and said something in a heavy, guttural voice, "Mog-ur."

Talut studied him, then said. "Mog-ur" then tapped his own chest saying, "Talut."

'Greetings "Tull-ut", welcome to the Aurochs Camp.' Mog-ur signed eloquently, but slowly. 'We have been waiting patiently for your return.'

Talut was stunned, but couldn't help but to laugh as the signs slowly formed into crude words in his head. The meaning was grasped and the memories of the sign language flooded through the front of his mind.

Mog-ur gracefully stood up from the log he was sitting on and signed again, "Bran-nag" will be glad to see all of you, everyone was getting worried about you.'

Talut's mind slowly processed the signs into words he understood. His surprise showed, but he saw Mog-ur motion for them to follow as he turned and walked uphill around a tall alder tree.

Talut looked at Thorec, and both of them grinned and walked on behind the short, stocky man.

"And I thought we were going to have interesting stories to tell." Talut said softly, almost to himself.

Thorec chuckled and walked beside Talut on up the trail.

A rapid buzz of conversation spread down the line of travelers as the story of their 'guide' was passed from mouth to mouth. It seemed to give them all a bounce in their tired steps, enough so to make the last rise almost effortless after the long, hard days walk.

The Aurochs Camp spread out below them, and it didn't take long for the band to be noticed and almost the entire camp rushed up to greet them.

Talut got another shock as he realized there were more people of the Clan amongst the Aurochs Camp members. Especially when they joined the others to come and greet them.

Talut forgot the Clan for a little bit as he hugged Branag and Deegie, meeting Brydag for the first time. The baby boy grabbed a double hand full of Talut's dirty red beard, cooing happily as the huge man grinned at him with all the pride of the grandparent that he was.

""""""""""

The evening meal was a social event of the happiest kind. Two skins of blackberry wine topped off the succulent meal made from the rest of the pig from the night before and two different stews.

The central fire glowed bright as they sat around the clearing talking and catching up on the news from both sides.

Talut took the lead in catching them all up on stunning the news from the summer meeting.

"The story of our encounter with the renegades drew a lot of disbelief and doubts, especially from the northern camps...

""""""""""

"...so we convened a council and modified the way we have traditionally done things. The new people of the Southern Mamutoi..."

Talut went on to explain the final results of the summer meeting to the Aurochs Camp.

"...with Matera as the chief moderator, I think we will flourish as a single, separate people.

"So tell me Branag, how was the trip back to your beloved Aurochs Camp? And where on Mut's great earth did you meet your new friends?"

Branag grinned at the red haired man sitting on a log with the baby Brydag cuddled into the crook of one arm and another toddler, Tramen, sitting in his lap.

Where to start, he thought to himself while he toyed with Brug's wavy hair beside him. The boy had another new spear in his hands, this one was a little longer than the last one Branag made him. He looked up at Branag at the feel of his touch, love and admiration in his deep brown eyes.

"Well, after we left the Mammoth Camp. We headed cross country through the huge river valley for a few days before cutting more southerly. We followed the edges of the foot hills for a while until we came to the first river..."

The entire camp followed Branag's story as Ludeg continued to translate for the benefit of the Clan. Branag spoke in an even voice as he related their travels.

"...and fearing it was the renegades, we waited until dark to get close enough to see whose camp it was. The tents did not look like typical Mamutoi traveling tents, but then again the raiders wouldn't have had time to..."

Talut was mesmerized at the story, little Brydag fell asleep in his arm as he rocked both boys gently.

"...so Tressie and Tulie treated the Mog-ur's wounds with the glowing ends of a broken spear shaft to quell the massive bleeding...

""""""""""

"...and to the amazement of us all, Mog-ur got considerably better after the bout of heavy fever.

"The next morning Ludeg and Rug took off to find out who was at the camp we had seen. I guess it shouldn't have surprised us, but it was the renegades that had admitted to harming the Wolf Camp.

"We knew that this time we couldn't let any of them get away, and we were outnumbered-again...

""""""""""

"...and they ran headlong into our ambush."

Branag swallowed hard at the memory of the bloody confrontation, then took a deep breath and went on.

"They were all knocked down by the first full volley of spears we threw, and the wounded were quickly sent on to face Mut's judgement."

Branag paused again, lowering his head as Brug patted his arm gently in an open sign of loving emotion. Branag took strength from this, and looked back up at Talut and smiled weakly as he continued.

"This time, we can be sure that they will threaten no one, ever again. We don't know if they wreaked any further havoc other than what they did to Rugs Clan, but it wouldn't surprise me to find out that they did.

"Mog-ur was still improving a little every day, and he revealed to us all that he had been given a sign from Ursus. The great Cave Bear spirit gave him the direction that his Clan must take, and to get there will be a long, difficult journey.

"We all decided that they would need to begin this long trek at the beginning of summer, not at the end of it. We traveled the rest of the way back here, with a few exciting moments along the way...

"Tressie is now training Etra in the ways of the healing arts and magic, and we are helping the hunters of the Clan to utilize the throwing spears.

"The other half of this Clan is already at your Lion Camp, helping to lay in stocks for the winter."

Talut thought that he was past the point of being surprised again, but he was wrong. The news that there were Clan living at the Lion Camp definitely caught him off guard. He thought about it for a moment, then burst out laughing.

The hilarity of the big man laughing so hard was contagious and before long most of the Mamutoi were laughing with him.

"And I thought we had interesting stories to tell!" Talut managed to say through a small break in his laughter.

"Well, you did tell a pretty interesting story. We just had an eventful time of it ourselves." Branag grinned at Talut whose face was still red.

Brydag squirmed in Talut's arm, and his soft cry penetrated the night air. Deegie got up and walked over to Talut to take him, and offered him her breast. The baby quieted, and Deegie sat back down next to Branag.

Latie and Regan brought another round of freshly made tea, topping off their cups as the quiet of the serene night settled over them all. Everyone needed a little time to absorb all the stories they had just heard.

Mog-ur broke the silence after a while, "Tull-ut" may I travel to the Lion Camp with you when you go?'

Talut nodded, then spoke and signed crudely. "Yes, of course. We will be leaving in the morning."

Mog-ur nodded, and got up to go into the lodge, leaving them with the night.

""""""""""

Talut and Brenan led the traveling band through a scattered stand of tall bushes and briars.

Mog-ur walked behind Brenan, he carried a new spear that Rug had made for him. Mog-ur used the butt of the spear as a walking staff, the flint tip glittering in the late afternoon sun.

Talut looked to his left, then veered toward a clearing at the end of the short bluff that led back down to the river, it was all he could do to not break into a run.

They were close to the Lion Camp now, and Talut relished the familiar surroundings. He could hear the soft sounds of moving water out in front of them.

Latie and Frebec followed a little way behind Mog-ur, chatting.

"I think the first thing I am going to do when we get back is to take a long steam bath with Fralie-it may last for days." Frebec said smiling.

"But Frebec, you know what they say about the steam stealing the strength from your manhood." Latie grinned at the older man who was so close to her own height.

"This is one time I don't think that the steam will be able to touch my manhood." Frebec laughed as he continued. "I never would have thought that I could miss anyone so much, I'll even be glad to see Crozie."

Latie laughed, thinking of all the difficulties that had gone on between the two of them.

Crozie and Frebec had actually become good friends since the birth of Bectie. With all the work they had to divide between them to help Fralie to concentrate solely on the premature baby, they did get close.

"Who is that?" Talut's anxious question got all their attention.

Mog-ur stepped up to Talut and stood at his side. He looked over the edge of the short, gradual bluff down to the river below-and the people there.

Three men walked along the river bank, two of them carried a large, lumpy skin suspended between a spear that they had on their shoulders.

'That is "Wym-maz, Troog," and "Draag." Mog-ur signed and spoke the names aloud to Talut.

Talut looked harder, and saw that Mog-ur was right at least the part about Wymez. He looked back to see Ranec and Tricie walking up behind him.

"Ranec, Wymez is down at the river," Talut said with great satisfaction.

Ranec's deep brown eyes glistened, and he handed Ralev to Tricie and tried to tell her that he would be back, but the words all caught in his throat. Tricie just nodded to him, and Ranec took off down the hill at a dead run.

"Wymez, Wymez!" Ranec called out as the men walked along the river.

Wymez was lost in his own thoughts as he walked behind Troog. They had gathered a good supply of fresh flint nodules from the banks of the river where it turned south. He looked forward to continue his teachings of his flint working methods to these astute pupils of the Clan.

Wymez heard something, there it was again. He frowned, wishing these haunting thoughts of the son of his hearth would stop. Will I ever make peace with the harsh reality that Ranec is gone, he thought to himself-again. Wymez looked up and promptly ran into Troog who had stopped walking for some reason.

"Wymez, Wymez stop for Mut's sake!"

Wymez grimaced, then he turned to look to the southwest knowing that his mind was playing evil tricks on him again. It's getting worse, he thought to himself, now I can actually see him. He looked back around at Troog in front of him, wondering why Troog was looking at the figment from his own imagination.

Troog grunted, then pointed up at the dark skinned man that ran towards them. Troog was unnerved, he had never seen anyone with dark skin like that in his lifetime-though he did know something of them from his deepest memories.

Wymez turned back as the running apparition of Ranec came closer.

"Wymez, it's me-will you stop and wait for me?"

Wymez did stop, his eyes tearing up as he tried to prepare himself for the glittering figure to disappear. The figure of Ranec came closer and closer, Wymez tears blurred his vision.

Ranec grabbed Wymez by the shoulders, and looked deep into the older mans eyes, the smile on Ranec's face causing Wymez knees to weaken. Wymez could even smell him this time.

Ranec hugged the man tightly, squeezing him so hard it almost took Wymez breath away.

"I have missed you so very much, Wymez. It is so good to finally see you." Ranec's voice cracked in the deep emotional state he was in.

Wymez closed his eyes tightly, daring to hope. He opened his eyes, knowing that Ranec would be gone, but he was still there, clinging to him and sobbing.

"Oh, Ranec! Is it really you?" Wymez cried out, his pain echoing through his words of anguish. He suddenly crushed Ranec in his arms, holding him as if he would never let him go.

"Wymez, I have missed you so much." Ranec's tears wet the shoulders of the father of his hearth as the two men held each other so tightly that neither could breath.

Troog and Draag watched in silent amazement at the sight before them. They had both felt that Wym-maz was different than the rest of the Others. He had never shown the emotions on his face that all the rest of them did.

They had no way of knowing of Wymez loss, and how deeply it had affected him. Now they could see that the stoic, talented worker of the stone did wear his thoughts on his face.

The bundle of flint they carried between them was heavy, and they set it down to the ground and watched as the rest of the Others came down the side of the bluff.

Draag spotted Mog-ur with them, and was pleased at the sight. He grunted to Troog and motioned at Mog-ur.

Troog was pleased to see him as well.

""""""""""

The evening meal at the Lion camp was a hastily prepared, succulent feast. But it was not fully attended, several people were conspicuously absent.

The curtains around the Lion Hearth had been closed ever since the travelers had returned. Grunts, groans, and squeals of pleasure were heard often, followed by brief periods of silence, then it was repeated all over again-and again.

Frebec and Fralie had gone into the steam bath, and had not returned. They would likely not be seen until the mid day meal tomorrow.

Brenan and Latie had actually taken their sleeping furs into the Hearth of the Horses. They closed the heavy mammoth skin flap and not been seen or heard from since.

Tulie was serenely sitting around the Mammoth Hearth fire, inside she was walking on clouds. Her eyes would just not dry out. She had almost fainted when the travelers had arrived, with Ranec and Wymez leading the pack walking arm in arm and Ralev riding on Wymez shoulders.

Mut is indeed not angry with us, Tulie thought, sending out a silent thought of thanks to the spirits. The Fox Hearth is absolutely alive again, and expanded. Her heart pounded with the affection she felt for Wymez and his hearth. We are so blessed, she thought, what a happy camp.

Mog-ur sat next to Tulie, observing the interactions of the children. Ooga kept a constant, watchful vigil over Bectie. The child kept the just beginning to walk toddler out of trouble and catching her when she lost her balance. The light skinned boy, Rall-uv was so curious, into almost everything. He had even spent some time in the lap of Mog-ur.

If it weren't so loud with the mouth sounds that these strange people made to communicate, Mog-ur thought, this could almost remind me of a summer gathering of the Clan. Mog-ur froze at the thought, a cold chill running down his spine. That was a thought only a woman would have-oh, Ursus protect me!

It took another cup of the soothing alfalfa tea before Mog-ur's hands stopped quivering. A fine sheen of sweat covered his bony brow, dripping into his thick, greying eyebrows.

I must go out with the hunters when they go again, I feel the need to hunt and stalk game like a man, Mog-ur thought defiantly.

This I must do-soon.

A high pitched squeal rang out from the Lion Hearth, then another.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

_**Winter Sets In**_

Latie woke up feeling a slight tremor in her lower belly. She put her hands on her protruding stomach and felt the movement trail across her abdomen.

It was cold and dark in the Mammoth Hearth, and Latie pulled the furs back over her upper body and snuggled closer to Brenan asleep next to her. The baby moved again, pressing against her bladder uncomfortably. I can hold my water until morning, she thought to herself, it is just too cold to get up now.

The fire was little more than a large domed bed of coals that glowed in the darkness of the night, dawn was still a few hours away. The weather had turned cold over the last few weeks, and they had gone through the first freeze of the year the night before last.

Latie felt the comforting warmth of Brenan's back against her tight belly, and felt it spread slowly to the rest of her as her shivering finally stopped. Her mind was too active for her to go back to sleep, she felt the baby move again and smiled.

They had been back at the Lion Camp for two and a half moons now. Latie had never been so glad to be anywhere in her whole life. Even the disappointment that Nezzie and Tulie had expressed at missing her matrimonial was forgiven, and Tulie had already begun discussions with Nezzie on establishing her bride price.

The immense joy in Nezzie's eyes as she looked at her swelling belly, Latie could close her eyes and see it all over again. How could anyone miss a person as much as she had missed her mother, she wondered, it was so nice to be home.

The cold storage room was filled to overflowing and the selections of meat and vegetables was better than she had ever seen before, anywhere. The hunters of the Lion Camp along with the diligent help of the three men of the Clan had been so successful that Talut had considered building an additional cold storage room inside the Hearth of the Horses.

Latie and Brenan had the Mammoth Hearth to themselves for the most part, the Clan had eventually settled into the Hearth of the Horses off the main lodge.

Mog-ur was currently visiting along with Ludeg, Thorec, Regan, and Etra. They were all sleeping in the guest section of the Mammoth Hearth, but had plans to go back to the Aurochs Camp the next day. They had been here for the last week, Brenan had been furthering Etra's training in the healing arts.

Latie and Regan had become fast friends, especially when Regan had announced that she was pregnant also. Though several months behind Latie, it did give them a lot to talk about. Latie was glad that Regan had come back with them.

Regan and Thorec were planning a Spring festival matrimonial.

The warmth of Brenan's body lulled her back to sleep, she dreamed of her own matrimonial ceremony.

""""""""""

Brenan woke up to the faint smell of stew that made his stomach growl, Latie was cuddled up to him from behind. He felt her hard belly pressing against his back, and her much softer breasts against his shoulder blades. He carefully pulled her arm away from over his side, and slid off the raised bed platform. Brenan had an urgent need to pass his morning water.

The night basket was over in the corner near the raised shelves and Brenan passed his water into the basket of ashes. The cool air sent a wave of goose bumps that covered him and he shivered as he shook the last drops into the basket.

Brenan pulled on a pair of leggings and attended the fire. He squatted down in front of the fire watching the flames flicker in and out from the freshly stacked wood over the coal bed. The radiating warmth was soothing to his cold upper body, and he placed his hands close to the flames.

The fire grew and forced Brenan back away from it as his body warmed. He pulled a loose tunic of de-haired doe skin over his head and walked down the corridor to the cooking hearth.

"Good morning, Brenan," Nezzie smiled as he walked up to her, and took the cup of hot tea she offered.

"Good morning, Nezzie. You have things smelling good in here already."

Nezzie smiled at him then turned back to the small hanging skin of stew and stirred it with a carved wooden spoon. This does smell good, she thought as the steam rose up as she stirred.

Brenan sat next to the fire on the smooth paving stone floor, and sipped the slightly sweet raspberry leaf and linden flower tea. He watched Nezzie slice up some small creek onions on a large wide pelvic bone of some type of deer. Then, she pulled three large carrots from a basket at her feet and started slicing them up.

Talut walked into the cooking hearth, bare chested and his huge mop of red hair mussed from sleep. He came up behind Nezzie and wrapped his hairy arms around her ample stomach and pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck.

Nezzie smiled and leaned back into him, reaching up with one hand and putting a slice of raw carrot into his mouth. Talut chewed the piece of carrot and squeezed her large breasts as he pulled back away from her. She smiled again and went back to work.

Talut got a cup of tea, and refilled Brenan's cup before sitting down beside him.

"Talut, has Nezzie always been such a good cook?"

"Yes, her mother and grandmother were both well known for making meals that no one could walk away from." Talut grinned and took another sip.

Nezzie made a face like she was disgusted with them, though it held no serious conviction. "Don't believe everything he tells you Brenan, that man will eat anything-even meat eaters."

"Yes, and he'll tell you its good, too," Ranec said as he walked into the hearth and gave Nezzie a loving hug. "Talut does have a magic way with bear meat though, he fixed up a haunch of black bear on a hunt one time that was as good as any I have ever eaten."

"Good morning, Ranec. You're right, that bear was good. It was flavored with hunger." Talut said, laughing.

The good natured bantering continued.

Nezzie kept working, her heart warmed by the abundance close feelings for these men, it was so good to them back home again. All of them. Nezzie couldn't have been much happier.

""""""""""

Latie woke up with a dire need to pass her morning water, the baby must be sitting right on my bladder she thought. She wrapped her sleeping fur over her shoulders, pulling it tightly around her swelled torso as she scampered over to the night basket.

Mog-ur sat at the fire, and politely averted his eyes as she did her business.

Latie finished and walked over to Mog-ur, and sat down beside him warming herself at the fire.

"Good morning, Mog-ur," she said, signing with one hand as she spoke aloud.

Mog-ur nodded, and pulled his hands away from the fire to sign back at her in kind.

Brenan walked into the Mammoth Hearth carrying two cups. He knelt and offered Latie a cup of hot broth he had skimmed from the stew and then handed Mog-ur a cup of the morning tea.

Latie reached over and kissed his cheek as he sat down next to her, Mog-ur nodded in appreciation at the kind gesture.

""""""""""

The Lion Camp came alive slowly and quietly, gathering at the cooking hearth then spreading out all over the lodge. The visiting members of the Aurochs Camp packed up leisurely for the trip home. No one was in too much of a hurry.

The sun shone bright outside, but it was still cold and the breeze had picked up considerably from the day before. Thorec and Brenan built a fire outside and walked over to the short bluff overlooking the river below.

A small herd of male bison drank at the rivers edge, their huge bodies looking even larger with their winter fur filling out their profiles. Beyond them out on the steppes, several scattered aurochs grazed peacefully,

"We ought to build a raft big enough and strong enough to pole up to the Aurochs Camp from here." Brenan thought aloud.

"It would be hard to go that far upstream with only poles, but the trip back would be fast enough." Thorec thought about the idea, it was possible, he decided.

"Yes, it would be hard going upstream, but the current is always stronger on one side of the river than the other. There ought to be a way of figuring this out." Brenan grinned, wondering if he sounded stupid for even bringing up the idea.

"What about building a boat like the river people to the south build, they go upstream pretty well I hear," Thorec wasn't giving up on the idea yet, the idea intrigued him.

"I've heard of their boats, but I have never seen one, have you?"

"No, maybe it would be worthwhile to visit them sometime and check it out."

"If it requires much travel, count me out. I'm so glad to be back here I don't want to even think about making a long trek-to anywhere."

"I know what you mean, I don't have much desire to go any further than home and here." Thorec paused, then went on. "I'll bet that Talut is thinking about a mammoth hunt soon, though."

"I'm sure you're right, Thorec. But we will have to build another cold storage room first, ours is full." Brenan said smiling. "The Clan hunters have wanted to hunt every day since they have been here. I have never seen such diligent hunters."

"It's the same at the Aurochs Camp. Our cold storage room is overflowing with everything. The women have laid in more vegetables than I would have ever thought possible-and the meat, wow. There is more meat in there than we could eat in two harsh winters."

Brenan thought about the huge stores of supplies both here and at the Aurochs Camp. It was true, he had never seen better stocked camps. It would be a lazy, relaxed winter. After all they had been through, it was a pleasant thought indeed.

""""""""""

Latie hugged Regan with tears in her eyes. It would probably be a while before traveling from one camp to the other would be feasible with the cold weather of winter on the way. Regan kissed her cheek, and gave her a last hug. She bent down and picked up her shoulder pack, slinging it over her back and walked over to the rest of the group.

Brenan handed Etra a small wrapped package filled with packets of herbs and medicinal powders they had prepared during the course of their stay. She nodded to him and put it inside her new wolverine skin medicine bag.

Talut gave warm hugs to everyone, the Clan taking the outward show of emotion in stride, such were the ways of these Others.

Thorec and Ludeg led them to the north, following the well worn path that led down to the river banks for the first leg of their journey. The small band of travelers walked down the small bluff and out of sight for a little bit.

It was only a two and a half day walk, and they set a quick pace as they walked into the wind.

Mog-ur used his spear as a walking staff, bringing up the rear. They reached the river bottom and walked along the trail that ran next to the river. He turned to look back up to the Lion Camp, and could see Talut's huge form over the short bluff.

Talut made a familiar sign to him as he looked back. 'Walk with Ursus.'

Mog-ur stopped, then repeated the gesture back to Talut. He took a long last look, then turned to follow the mixed band on down the trail.

""""""""""

"Wymez, do you have any flint that has already treated with fire?" Brenan asked as Wymez balanced little Bectie on one knee and Ralev on the other. Wymez sat on the side of the first bed platform inside the confines of the Fox Hearth.

"Yes, I have three nodules and two roughly prepared cores under that badger skin on the bottom shelf. Would you like some?"

Wymez voice skewed a little with his last words when Ralev pulled his long beard to the side with both hands. Bectie giggled at Ralev's antics and the toddlers devilish little light blue eyes. Wymez gave him a stern look that made Ralev smile from ear to ear, all over again.

Brenan laughed at the trio of happy people, "I wanted to try and make a knife like Bremac and Grodec made for me at the summer meeting for Thorec's matrimonial."

"That will be a real challenge, young man. That is a difficult blade to make." Wymez looked at Brenan, then asked. "Will you try to make it as long as yours?"

"Yes, or maybe even a little longer. Ranec said he would carve a handle for it-if I can pull it off that is.

"I have a great piece of rhino skin taken from the underbelly of the beast to make a scabbard out of." Brenan stepped over to the shelves and lifted the badger skin up to gaze down on the charred stone.

"Take whatever you need Brenan, I can always get more. Troog and Draag are very astute pupils and they will get me all the stone I want and know just where to find it." Wymez laughed and continued.

"They are so appreciative of the hunting points that I have made for them. I have to admit, it feels good to see their faces when I make a batch of new points and hand them over to the three of them."

"I can see why, you are the absolute master, Wymez-everyone knows that." Brenan was serious, no one could top a blade made by Wymez.

""""""""""

Latie, Tulie, Jaycie, and Nezzie worked on the evening meal a little earlier than usual. They had just finished cleaning the platters and plates from the mid day meal.

Jaycie was showing them a new way to slow cook some thinly sliced back strap of a megaceros.

The women paid close attention as she worked the cold meat in a small woven basket half filled with Talut's bouza and a small handful of dried, ground onion leaves. Jaycie had cut the strips cross grain against the striations of the meat with a very sharp, thin bladed flint knife, they were less than a fingers width in thickness and wider than her hand.

She kneaded the strips with her hands, wadding the meat up, then pulling on it before relaxing it in the bath of bouza letting it soak as she went on to the next one.

Latie prepared a second small basket of the bouza mixed with the onion leaves and mimicked her actions.

Tulie and Nezzie each took their turns under Jaycie's watchful eye, and got a few pointers along the way. Before too long the meat was all soaking.

Jaycie then unrolled a thin, tightly woven piece of material that was made from flax and pounded to a rare softness. She laid it on the stone platform and started placing the slices of meat closely together in the center. Jaycie wrapped the rectangular pile of meat up on all four sides and set it into a deep basket on top of some sparsely spaced sticks.

She set the basket near the edge of the fire on top of three short pieces of firewood the size of her forearm. Jaycie pulled two bent poles waist high from the stone floor and stuck them into the outside corners of the basket, the curved ends pointing over and above the flames of the fire. She pulled out another roll of woven material, she unrolled it and it was so thick it held a heavily curved shape. This piece of material was made from thicker, much more sturdy strands of a heavy beige colored grass whose leaves were thick and sharp enough to cut bare skin when it was green.

"This is the trick, ladies." Jaycie grinned at them as she laid the thick piece of woven material over the two curved sticks. When she had finished tying the ends with small pieces of leather strips, there was a curved barrier to pull some of the heat of the fire as it rose up and turned it down through the open topped basket.

"See, the heat follows the mat and blows over the meat slowly." Jaycie said and pointed while she talked.

There were a few oohs and aahhs from the other women. Their eyes were everywhere studying this remarkable, simple set up.

"Nezzie, reach under the basket here. You can feel the heat as it circulates through." Jaycie held her own hand under the basket between two of the pieces of firewood.

"This is really clever," Nezzie said as she felt the gentle waves of heat on her fingers.

"The meat cooks slow, like in a ground oven." Jaycie said in explanation as Tulie and Latie both inspected the ingenious system. "This tight fabric will hold the juices and the bouza tight and not let it escape and dry out."

"Wow," Latie said, looking up at their new camp member with a smile. "This really is clever."

Tulie watched the women, thinking about this new method of cooking. It is so simple, I wonder why no one has thought of this before. Tulie really liked learning new ways of doing things.

It will be interesting to see how well this works, she thought to herself with great satisfaction.

""""""""""

Brenan spread out a large deer skin over the flat stone floor and sat down with a heavy pouch full of his flint working implements beside him. The hearth fire of the Mammoth Hearth was to his right side, giving him plenty of light.

He placed his battered old gouged out piece of limestone in front of him and picked up one of the two nodules he had gotten from Wymez to study it.

Hearing someone approach, he looked up to see Druwez walking over to him.

"Brenan, would you mind if I watched?" Druwez asked, his voice was deeper than it used to be.

"Please join me," Brenan said motioning for the young man to sit down.

Druwez had grown up a lot in the last five months since Brenan had known him. He had a stubble of light red hair starting to grow on his face, most predominantly on his chin. Druwez had filled out as well, he was taller and had gained quite a bit of weight. The young mans shoulders were broad, and getting broader almost daily, it seemed.

Brenan pulled his new knife out of the scabbard in his belt and set it down between them. Druwez smiled looking at the knife, he had seen it before and was more than a little impressed.

"May I?" He asked, Brenan nodded and Druwez picked it up with reverence.

The shiny deep grey flint blade was so long and delicate looking at first glance, but on closer inspection the blade was deceptively thick on the back side. The blade was worked the traditional way, not with heat treated flint. Long with a slight curve at the end, the blade by itself was a masterpiece of workmanship. This would be a hard piece of work to best, or even to equal, he thought.

Brenan finally chose the nodule of flint he would use, and started chipping away the outer chalk layer with his hammer stone. Druwez watched his every move and set the knife back on the soft skin between them. Brenan chipped away for a long time, removing small flakes in abundance.

The piece now looked more like an oblong axe blade than a knife. Brenan studied it from all angles and positioned it into the cradle of the limestone base rock. He pulled a bone punch and placed it at an angle and whacked it with his hammer stone, a long flake popped off.

Brenan reset the punch down farther on the blade and hit it again with similar results.

""""""""""

Talut and Rug marked out a small area off the north wall in the Hearth of the Horses with short stakes. Rug had agreed that another cold storage room would be a good idea, and was anxious to help Talut build it. He had no knowledge of building much of anything, but Rug was fascinated by the two lodges he had seen and was very willing to learn.

Talut and Rug had little trouble communicating, though Talut wasn't all that fluent in the mostly silent language of the Clan. Talut was good at talking with his hands in gestures and added emphasis, and Rug had picked up a lot of the mouth sounds meanings since he had been here.

So far, they had made an adequate team.

Troog and Draag were down at the river gathering up the correct type of stones that they would need to build the walls, and Talut and Rug set out to begin the long process of digging down to the permafrost.

Rug was particularly impressed with the digging tools that Talut had.

Frebec and Tornec pitched in on the digging and piling up the dirt.

Ranec and Gralon helped Troog and Draag to bring stones up from the river.

Together, a lot was accomplished the very first afternoon with all the willing hands.

""""""""""

Brenan chipped off the back side of the blade, blunting it and trying to straighten the long, wavy and curved line. This was the tedious part, and it would be really easy to ruin the entire blade at this point if he wasn't really careful.

Druwez caught himself holding his breath at every smack of the hammer stone. The young man was impressed with Brenan's ability thus far. Druwez had spent hours watching Wymez, and he could see that the skills were there, though not as polished as the old master.

Brenan paused yet again, picking the blade up and holding it close to his face to study it. He made a face of frustration and handed the blade to Druwez.

"I think I need a sharper punch, almost like the edge of an axe to get this back edge right, what do you think?'

Druwez studied the back edge of the blade, seeing how difficult it was to straighten and blunt it at the same time.

"How would you make it?" Druwez asked looking up from the flint and back at Brenan. "Are you talking about a sharpened edge of bone?"

"I don't know," Brenan thought about this new query, wrinkling his brow.

"You know the easiest answer would be to just ask Wymez."

Brenan smiled, of course he was right.

""""""""""

Latie pulled the light flax material away from the pile of meat one layer at a time. Jaycie smiled as the steam rose off the meat when the last layer was laid back over the edge of the basket. The aromas that accompanied the steam were delectable.

Tulie leaned in and took a whiff, looking down at the dripping pile of simmering brown meat. Nezzie looked over her shoulder, and smiled broadly.

"Pull out a piece and set it on the platter." Jaycie told Latie, who did as she was asked.

The brown slice of meat looked perfect, done all the way through and already trying to fall apart when Latie laid it down. Latie pulled her knife and watched in amazement as it slid through the slice of meat with virtually no effort at all. She sliced it into four pieces, and held the platter out to Nezzie first.

Nezzie picked up the piece with her fingers, and took a small bite. It almost melted in her mouth it chewed so easily-and the flavor. Nezzie smiled and whispered, "This is fabulous, Jaycie."

Tulie was next, and Latie took her own bite at the same time. Both women smiled immediately at each other, and then at Jaycie who took a bite of her own.

"This is the best megaceros I have ever tasted, Jaycie this is just wonderful." Latie's eyes were wide with her surprise and appreciation.

Tulie was even more impressed than Latie was, if that was possible. I'll wager we will be cooking a lot of meals like this in the future, she thought to herself. What a marvelous idea.

"I can't wait to see the faces of the men when we serve them this." Latie said, beaming.

If Talut doesn't try to eat it all himself, Nezzie thought, smiling.

""""""""""

Talut handed the spike and axe to Troog, then stepped out of the hole that was now over ankle deep. Troog took it and Frebec used the tool with the flat palmate antler to scoop up loose dirt and shovel it into the loose skin that Draag held.

"I'll be back," Talut said and walked out of the Hearth of the Horses and into the main lodge, sniffing the air and following his nose. He was covered with streaks of mud.

Crozie saw Talut walking by and the young boy, Tramen ran out of the Fox Hearth to meet him. Crozie watched the boy approach Talut, his eyes bright at the sight of his large playmate. Talut didn't seem to notice him.

"Talut, may I speak to you?" She asked in a normal tone of voice.

Talut didn't appear to hear her either and walked on past the Fox Hearth without a glance. Tramen wasn't quick enough to get in front of him, and stopped short of leaving the Fox Hearth boundaries. The young boy frowned for a moment, then turned and went back to where Ralev and Tasher were playing with a small blunt axe breaking up sticks.

Crozie smiled and watched the three boys playing at doing grown up chores. She took the doll that Bectie held up to her, and went back to entertaining the sweet little girl. Crozie looked over to the bed platform at Fralie who was taking an afternoon nap.

She thought about how Fralie had been getting tired more lately, and wondered if her suspicions were true. Fralie looks like she is pregnant again, she thought to herself, oh how wonderful that would be if she is.

"Tulie, what smells so good over here?" Talut asked as he approached the cooking hearth, crowded with women.

Tulie was nearest to Talut, and stepped away from the other women to intercept him.

"Jaycie is showing us a new way of preparing megaceros," she began. "It won't be ready for a while yet."

Tulie cut Talut off from getting any closer, and when he was directly in front of her, she wrinkled her nose at him and said, "Why don't you and your sweaty helpers take a steam bath before it's time for the evening meal-you stink."

Talut laughed, Tulie was right again. I do smell bad, he thought, but what do you expect when you work as hard as I do.

He saw that he was not going to get any closer to whatever it was that the women were cooking up. He smiled at Tulie, and nodded before turning to go back into the Hearth of the Horses.

This time, he slowed when he saw Crozie at the edge of the Fox Hearth as he walked by.

"Talut, the boys need a new practice target for inside the lodge," she said to him as he got close enough. "Would you make them one soon?"

Talut grinned at the old woman with the young girl sitting in front of her content to feed the doll a small ladle full of dirt. Ooga slept peacefully on a sleeping fur on the ground a little behind Bectie. Such a happy hearth this is, he thought.

"I would be happy to, Crozie." He noticed Fralie asleep on the near sleeping platform and lowered his voice as he continued. "Is Fralie sick?"

"I don't think so, she's just been a little tired lately." Crozie didn't want to speak her mind about her daughters condition without knowing for sure.

Talut nodded, and walked back to the new cold room.

""""""""""

Brenan watched carefully while Wymez placed the punch at what he thought to be an odd angle and hit it with a dry whack. A single chip of thin flint popped off and into the bottom of the limestone indentation.

"Why did you hit it like that?" Druwez asked, his brow wrinkled in deep thought.

"That was a strange angle." Brenan echoed.

Wymez picked up the long blade, and held it out to Druwez. "See for yourself."

Druwez took the blade and studied it then handed it over to Brenan who looked it over also.

Wymez stifled a grin seeing they didn't yet see his purpose and Brenan handed it back.

Wymez placed the blade back into the cradle of the limestone base rock, and again picked up the thin bone punch. This time he placed the punch further down the back side of the blade, again at the odd looking angle.

Brenan and Druwez just watched for a while as Wymez worked the blade in very small chips that still didn't make much sense to either of them. The old master chipped away from one end of the blade to the other.

Somewhere along the way his method started showing the results that they had been struggling with, and both young men started to grin.

Wymez looked at them out of the corner of his eye every now and then, and he could see when they both started to understand. Good, he thought to himself as he placed the punch again, they are getting it.

""""""""""

Latie helped Ova and Inca slice up several large reddish leaves into thin strips, she used a Clan knife. The Clan women had showed her how to use the more crudely shaped tools a while back, and Latie now preferred them in many cooking chores.

Jaycie and Nezzie patted out grain cakes and placed them onto a wide pelvic bone platter. Jaycie had explained that the same method of cooking the meat also worked well to cook cakes, and Nezzie was happy to help her try it out.

Tulie crushed up some dried cattail shoots with an oblong shaped stone, breaking up the fibrous shoots to add to the vegetable stew that was simmering over the fire. She also cracked some small grain and oats from a basket at her feet when she finished with the cattails.

Jaycie and Nezzie placed the platter full of cakes close to the fire on top of the same sticks they had the basket of meat on earlier. They set the curved sticks on the ground and piled small rocks around the bases of them to hold them securely. The sticks were angled more this time, the curved tops just reaching the edge of the hanging skin of stew.

Jaycie laid the stiff woven mat over the sticks and stepped back.

"Now, these will cook faster than you might think, so we will have to keep an eye on them." Nezzie smiled at her as she went on. "When they start getting brown on top, we will pull the platter away from the heat and turn them all over. Then they will cook evenly on both sides."

Tulie listened as they set up the new heat directing apparatus again. If the cakes are half as good as the meat, she thought, we are in for a real treat.

""""""""""

"This is the life," Frebec said as he eased back onto the low side wall of the steam room. He had a deep wooden bowl of water and a small piece of de-haired rabbit skin in front of him. Frebec washed his face again with the rabbit skin soaked with cool water. His clean body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat.

Troog sat next to him, and washed his upper chest with a rag of his own. This was the forth or fifth time he had taken a steam bath since he had been at the Lion Camp, and he liked it more each time. He looked to Draag across from him sitting next to Tull-ut, and wondered if Draag liked this as much as he did.

Talut couldn't get his mind off the succulent smells that had been coming from the cooking hearth. His stomach was still growling, he had put in a hard day and was really getting hungry. He soaked his skin in the bowl of cool water again and draped it over his face and sat back against the wall.

Rug washed the caked mud and grime off his arms, and took another deep breath. The steam warmed him inside, and he liked the feeling. He reached up and put a couple more sticks on the fire, and dipped his skin back into the bowl for more water to wash with. Mog-ur is right, he thought, there is much we can learn from these Others.

""""""""""

Wymez handed the blade to Brenan, Druwez leaned over to look at it also. The blunt edge was near perfect, smooth now and very straight. Brenan knew he had seen something really special. The skill and patience Wymez had demonstrated was truly the work of a master.

Brenan thought back to the method he had been using to try and achieve this very result, and finally understood. Wymez had shown them both that the elements he had been lacking were patience and working in much smaller increments.

Druwez reached up and touched the back edge, so smooth and even. He looked to Wymez and smiled.

"It seems that sometimes the more I learn, the more I need to learn." He said a little sheepishly.

"Druwez, you have just realized what it takes to be a good worker of the stone." Wymez took a deep breath and straightened his back, he was cramped from sitting in one position for so long.

"Remember, you have to be smarter than the stone. It has a certain way that it must be worked to achieve this kind of precision. You must find the way it wants you to take, then do it slowly and carefully."

Brenan turned the blade over in his hand. He had never seen such pure craftsmanship, such perfection. Wymez had taken what Brenan had thought was a well worked piece of flint and turned it into a work of art. Oh to be so talented, he thought.

"Brenan, you had the makings of a finely made blade." Wymez spoke softly and with real feeling. There was no condescension at all in his tone.

"There was nothing wrong with what you had done, it was just not quite complete. You are very close to being able to hear what the stone asks of you, just learn to listen a little better-a little harder."

Brenan nodded, understanding.

Druwez hung on every word that Wymez said. He had always been interested in working flint, but he knew now that he wanted to be a real worker of the stone.

"Wymez, I want you to teach me the art of the stone." Druwez asked seriously.

Wymez bit back the smile that threatened, more pleased than he wanted to admit. "I will teach you all you want to know, young man."

""""""""""

The evening meal was a treat for the entire camp. The grain cakes and the tender megaceros slices were unlike anything they had ever had before. The vegetable stews, both of them, were fabulous. It was strangely quiet throughout the meal, talking with a full mouth was difficult, after all, even for Talut.

Talut went back to the fire to fill his platter again, his eyes bright with the succulent choices before him. He studied the heat deflector that was still in place keeping the dwindling pile of megaceros meat warm. What a marvelous cooking tool.

"Jaycie, this is a wonderful cooking device," Talut said looking to the newest camp member as he spoke. "Is it commonly used by all of the northern camps?"

Jaycie smiled at Talut, swallowing a bite of meat before she answered. "No, not really. It was brought to our camp by a small traveling band of young men and women from the east, they were not Mamutoi. They were from a camp of the Karastoi, those dark haired people from the far east lands beyond the mountains."

"The short people?"

"Yes, they are mostly much shorter than we are. It was almost impossible to communicate with them, their language is so different from ours." Gralon, Jaycie's mate answered Talut.

"The first time we tried using it after they left, we caught the mat on fire. It is important to keep it far enough away from the flames, and even then you have to keep wetting it to keep it from getting too hot." Gralon laughed at his memories of the small fire and large ruckus it had caused.

"I can see that," Talut laughed, pulling three more strips of the tender sliced meat from out of the thin flax fabric. The meat dripped when he lifted it to his platter, and he covered the dwindling pile back up.

Latie got up and walked to the fire to refill her bowl of stew. She handed Talut the last grain cake, and got a smile for her effort.

Talut sat back down between Nezzie and Tulie, setting his large platter in his lap.

Nezzie reached over and took the last grain cake off his platter and broke it in half, giving half of it to Ooga who sat in her wide lap. She put the other half back on Talut's platter.

Ooga took the cake and dipped it into her bowl of stew before taking a bite.

Ova watched the large woman with an interested eye, a Clan woman would never have taken anything off the plate of a Clan man. Tull-ut didn't even seem to notice, these Others are so different from us, she thought.

Ooga dunked the cake in the stew again.

""""""""""

The majority of the camp congregated at the Mammoth Hearth after the meal was finished. The women joined them as the clean up from the meal was completed.

Latie had a large basket of chamomile and clover leaf tea simmering near the fire. It was a popular spot, and most of them had more than one cup.

"This is incredible," Ranec said, turning the long blade over in his dark hands. Ralev reached out to touch the blade as Ranec looked it over with an artists critical eye. The young boy seemed as fascinated with the knife blade as Ranec did.

"Brenan, I didn't know you were such an accomplished stone worker." Ranec said without looking up.

"I'm not," Brenan said looking over at the dark skinned carver. "Wymez is the one who made it so perfect." He grinned as he continued. "He took a rough piece of shaped rock and made it into this wonderful work of art."

"Don't let them fool you, Brenan and Druwez had this blade close, very close." Wymez interjected. "Both these young men show promise of having a lot of skill."

Frebec sat next to Ranec, and took the blade from him to admire it. His rough hands turned the flint over and he felt the smooth texture of the blade. Fralie sat beside him, her hand on his thigh.

Frebec passed the blade on to Talut.

""""""""""

Latie was up early, she was hungry. She went over to the cooking hearth to warm up some of the leftover stew and to make some fresh morning tea. When she had the fire stoked back up, Inca joined her.

"Greetings, Inca," Latie signed and spoke aloud.

'Greetings, "Lat-tie." The speech of Inca was probably the hardest to understand of all the Clan members, her being the oldest of the women and she spoke the least of all of them. Though Inca was well adapted to the new lifestyle of the camp, she wasn't too interested in learning the word sounds of the Others.

Inca helped Latie with the tea, and while both the tea and the stew were warming both women sat down to wait.

'I think that "Ova" is with child.'

Latie beamed at the short Clan woman, "This is happy news."

Inca nodded, agreeing with Latie, wondering if she should reveal that she thought she was also pregnant. Inca had missed her last moon time, but she wasn't completely sure. Deep down inside, Inca knew she was, though. It worried her, I am too old to have another child, she pondered. Aren't I?

Latie got up to dip a cup of tea, and got one for Inca as well. The two women sat quietly in the stillness of the morning. Latie caressed her bulging belly, she felt the ripples as the baby rolled over inside her and smiled contentedly.

""""""""""

Matera woke up early, she pulled Vincavec's arm from around her chest gently and pried his hand from her breast as she rolled over to get off the raised bed platform. The fire was nothing but a glow of coals and it was cool inside the lodge. She pulled a sleeping fur from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her upper body.

She added a few sticks on top of the coal bed, and passed her morning water in the basket of ashes. The lodge was quiet, no one else was up yet this morning. Matera fixed up a basket for tea, and sat next to the fire waiting for the cooking stones to heat.

Watching the fingers of flamed grow through the sticks, she thought about her life for the last month here at the new Cave Bear Camp.

Matera had come here with Vincavec, he had traveled back to the Sturgeon Camp with Tazen a moon and a half after the conclusion of the summer meeting to get her. Her relationship with Vincavec had really blossomed. Face the facts, she demanded of herself, you are in love with him-all over again.

These thoughts had plagued her of late. Matera was in a real quandary, she wanted to stay with Vincavec, but her new responsibilities of leadership in the new Southern Mamutoi weighed heavily on her. She was also both co-leader and Mamut for her home camp.

What to do, she asked herself again.

Matera knew what she wanted to do, she looked over to Vincavec, listening to his soft snoring. A sly smile grew across her pretty face as she thought of the pleasures they shared in the night. Vincavec was a very accomplished lover, she thought, remembering the waves of pleasure he had given her. But what should I do, the questions she asked herself were never answered.

She looked out across the large new lodge, it was the finest home she had ever seen. Big and spacious, but so comfortable and homey at the same time. The side rooms helped to keep the clutter of stored items out of the main of the interior. This is so fine, she thought.

Matera reached out with a pair of tongs to pull a cooking stone from the base of the fire. She blew the bulk of the ashes away from it and dropped it into the basket. When she reached out for another stone, a small wave of nausea rolled over her lower abdomen. Matera smiled and shook her head.

""""""""""

Branag rolled over and reached over to pull Deegie closer to him. He stopped when he felt the stocky little body of Brydag already there. The baby boy nursed sporadically as he slept on Deegie's chest. Branag smiled to himself, and caressed Brydag's back before pulling the sleeping furs back over the three of them and dozing off.

Mog-ur was up alone, sitting at the fire of the Mammoth Hearth sipping tea that he had made himself. The quiet of the morning allowed him to think without interruption.

What an interesting winter it has been so far, he thought and took another sip from his cup. His Clan had adapted to their new lives rather well, better really than he could have reasonably hoped for.

Etra had learned the skills of healing so quickly. The search that he had taken her on deep within her own memories had really paid off. Etra was now capable of tapping into the memories of her ancestor. Once she was shown something, her memories kicked in and she was able to apply the knowledge with skill and competence.

Tressie had pulled out all her knowledge, and Etra has taken it in. The two women had stuck together all winter, working tirelessly on their craft. The drying racks had been constantly full, and there were bowls and pouches of prepared potions and mixtures all over the shelves at the rear of the Mammoth Hearth.

Mog-ur thought of the success of the hunters. They had produced more meat than the cold storage room could possibly hold. The women had gathered so many greens and vegetables that Bran-nag had built a new cold storage room in the rear of the new small lodge that was still not quite complete to the right of the main outside fire pit.

These Others were the most proficient hunters Mog-ur had ever seen. They rarely came back empty handed, and usually brought back several animals at a time.

Mog-ur thought of the two young boys, Brug and Mort-tan. The older hunter of the Others, Rym-mar had taught them so well that they also had contributed considerably to the incredible stores of meat and furs.

The boys had even thinned the ranks of predators from around the Aurochs Camp. Bringing back lynx, wolves, wolverines, badgers, and once even a young snow leopard.

Bran-nag made Mog-ur a wrap from the skin of the leopard, and Mog-ur wore it with pride. Brug had been primarily responsible for the kill, according to Rymar, he had made the first wound to the young cat. Rymar and Mortan had helped to finish him off.

Yes, he thought to himself, this has been an interesting winter.

Aba was pregnant, and he thought that the new woman that Thor-rac had brought home with him, Reg-gan was expecting also. The cycles of life were strong here, this was a very stable camp, a good place to live. Mog-ur would be sad to leave.

Deeg-gie and Aba had made many new wraps for every member of the Clan, and had modified the way that they were worn. The women had sewn pockets inside of the new wraps, and the Clan men had made had made use of the belts that the Others were so fond of. With the new inner pockets and the belts that you could hang pouches and tools from, Mog-ur knew that they would be a much more efficient group of travelers when the time came.

Mog-ur was brought out of his deep inner thoughts by Crag walking into the Mammoth Hearth to join him at the fire. Crag gave him a simple sign of greeting and sat down across from him, dipping a cup of morning tea for himself.

The old magician looked at the hunt leader of his Clan, the man had been so adept at learning the new hunting skills and applying them that it was almost like he was young again.

Crag had seen the potential of the throwing spears and had practiced the new skills required to use them so diligently that he was by far the best of the Clan hunters-at least of the Clan hunters that were here. The aptitude he had shown for learning the new hunting methods that were needed with these new weapons was exceptional, Bran-nag had told Mog-ur. The results spoke for themselves.

Mog-ur felt now that his Clan did indeed have a future, a bright future lay ahead of them. Ursus has been kind, he thought to himself with a great deal of satisfaction.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Thorec rushed into the Aurochs Camp from the east trail that led through the woods and out to the last few hills before the steppes. Red faced and huffing, they caused a small commotion by their rapid return.

Branag, Salen, Rymar, and Borg were outside in the cold working on the new small lodge and the cold storage room inside it.

"Mammoth!" Thorec called out as they got close to the others. "There are mammoth on the steppes!" His voice was broken by his lack of breath.

Ludeg followed closely behind him, and they both bent over and grabbed their knees to catch their breath. Small, light colored clouds came up from their red faces while they breathed hard and deep.

Branag jumped up from the short side wall he was working on, Rymar stood up beside him. Both men had an excited smile splitting their red faces, it was cold this afternoon. Salen and Borg came out from inside of the nearly completed structure.

The sky was mottled with deep blue, thick billowing clouds that had been blowing in sporadically for the last several days. The breeze was cold and blowing in from the north, but the day was bright with a strong sun showing through the scattered clouds overhead.

"Let's go inside and talk about this." Rymar said, turning to walk into the main lodge. His hands were almost numb with the cold, they had been working outside for the better part of the afternoon.

They all followed Rymar in, an excited bounce in their steps.

Deegie and Tressie were at the central cooking hearth preparing the meat for the evening meal, while Aba and Etra worked on slicing up some carrots and onions. A platter of tangy pine nuts sat ready to heat next to them. There was a large basket of tea ready to heat near the fire, and the cooking stones were heating in the embers.

Etra saw the men come in, and stopped rubbing powdered herbs into the slices of bison meat. She stepped away from the platter and grabbed the tongs to begin fishing the round cooking stones from the base of the fire. It was cold out, and she knew the men would want something hot to drink while they warmed up.

""""""""""

Talut pulled a large chunk of cold, densely packed dirt free from the recessed pit they were digging for the new cold storage room in the Horse Hearth. Frebec and Rug took it from him as he wrestled it up to his chest and handed it out to them. They stacked it next to a growing pile a few feet from the small pit.

Ranec and Troog worked together nearby using flint scrapers to smooth two long posts of maple laid out on the ground between them. The posts were as big around as Troog's hard, well muscled forearm, and longer than Talut was tall.

Draag was in the pit with Talut, using the tool with the palmate antler attached to a short pole to scoop up loose clods and piles of dirt from the excavated floor. He had a skin piled high and almost ready to drag away laying next to the side wall of the pit.

Talut and Draag were covered with the slimy mud, streaked from head to toe. Both were bare chested and sweating heavily from their exertions.

Druwez used a small hand axe to chip the far ends of the two long posts into a point. The wood was extremely hard and came off in very small chips. A small pile of wood chips littered the dirt floor beside him as the points slowly took shape.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Rug ate a quick meal of heated leftover stew. They got packed up carrying only what they would need to survive the short trip to the Lion Camp. They also had a small pile of heavy throwing spears and Ludeg had a scabbard of thicker than usual, flint pointed spears for the spear thrower. Their back packs were all jammed full of fresh clothes and food.

"...so if the mammoth stay on track as to the direction they were walking, they will still be near the river bank heading towards the wooded strip." Branag was saying as the men finished the stew.

"They are grazing, so they are walking pretty slow. It would surprise me if they made it to the strip before we are all in position." Ludeg said and handed his empty bowl to Deegie who took it away with a smile.

"If you come in from the north, you can use the strip as cover to get into position without disturbing them. There are two huge males with them, so they won't spook easily." Ludeg stuffed two bowls and two drinking cups into the top of his back pack as he talked.

"It will take you almost two days to get to the Lion Camp if you hurry, and another two days to meet us at the strip. I'll go out there with Crag and we'll keep an eye on them, the rest of us will meet you there in four days." Branag thought for a moment before he went on.

"You two be careful, which way will you go?"

"Straight down the river from the valley to the south, it's the quickest way."

"All right, but watch out for the wolves in the last canyon before you get to the flats. A large pack lives in there somewhere, and if they have had a hard time this winter they may be hungry." Branag laughed as he continued. "But I don't think either one of you would make a very tasty meal."

By the time they left, the sun was starting to encroach the horizon. Ludeg led the way in a fast paced walk, almost a trot up the slope. He followed the trail back to the south over the top of the hill, down the long slope beyond. The sun was barely visible over the hilltop in front of them, and it was getting colder as the day waned.

The trail was wide and fairly well cleared, so they could let the slope assist them and trotted all the way down into the valley. It was slower going as they started the ascent up the next hillside, but they kept up their fast pace as well as they could.

Daylight washed over them when they reached the top of the hill, and Ludeg veered their direction more easterly as they made their way downhill again. There was no defined trail now, and Ludeg picked his way through the trees and brush. It was starting to get darker at the bottom of the valley.

They followed the narrow creek at the bottom for a little way, then crossed it and turned slightly more southerly. Ludeg skirted a thick stand of short, stocky trees with no leaves left on them to the south side. Clearing this, the steppes spread out before them past the bottoms of the foot hills.

Rug and Ludeg both felt a fresh surge of energy at the sight, and they picked up their pace into a slow run. The sun was barely visible behind them, and darkness encroached casting long shadows out to the left of them.

By the time the effects of the sun were gone, they were out on the steppes and heading almost due south following the base of the foot hills. They traveled well into the cold night.

""""""""""

Branag and Crag left at sunrise the next morning for the steppes. They had a small traveling tent and supplies enough for many days, and a large selection of heavy spears.

They followed the same basic route that Ludeg and Rug had taken, but had cut to the east at the first valley instead of the second as Ludeg had. The morning was bitter cold, and the breeze was beginning to gust a little sending fresh chills over both men.

When they cleared the hills, they could see the mammoths in the far distance to the southeast near the river. There was a narrow strip of thick brush and a few small trees that ran diagonally to the river that had grown out of a small erosion runoff ditch between them and the mammoth.

Branag and Crag stayed low and made their way across the barren, grassy steppes to the wooded strip. The wind was out of the north, so it would carry their scent past the small herd of mammoth to their southeast.

They reached the strip and worked their way down it toward the river. The strip of brush petered out well before the small trees that bordered the river bank. At the last thick stand of chest high brush, the erosion ditch became more pronounced as it made a straight shot to the river.

Branag decided this would be the best place to set up the traveling tent, behind the brush on level ground. They had the small camp site settled in a short time, and both men went into the brush to get a better view of the mammoths.

There were a total of nine of them. The two large males were both in their early prime, though they both would fill out even more with time. Three of the females were young adults, and two were fully mature. There was a second year calf and a yearling as well. The dominant female was obviously the mother of the yearling.

Crag and Branag just watched them for a long, long time. Observing their movement, interactions, and the general direction that they moved.

The mammoths were not the only animals within their line of sight. A band of male bison were off to the direct south, grazing along the edges of the hills where a lot of tan grass still stood tall and swayed with the breeze.

Out to the east, across the river a large herd of aurochs grazed moving away from them to the northeast. A pair of full grown female woolly rhinos walked northerly along the opposite side of the river, stopping to graze every now and then. Directly south of the strip a small band of hyenas lounged around a large kill of some kind.

The hyenas were the only animals that had noticed their approach. The lead female sat and watched the humans as they looked out on the vast steppes. Unconcerned but wary, she stayed in that position until well after the two men backed up and out of her sight.

Branag lit a small fire, testing the direction that the wind took the smoke. It looked good, the smoke carried well away from the mammoth. The bison to the south caught the scent and made their way back to the east, in no particular hurry.

Crag caught sight of a pack of some twelve or so wolves moving toward them from the northeast. He had seen them come out of the valley to the north and cut across the steppes southeasterly toward the river. They covered ground at an amazing pace, trotting at a seemingly relaxed gait that they could keep up for days on end. Crag pointed them out to Branag who watched them with interest also.

The wolves changed direction after getting a drink in the river, and moved back to the north along the path of the river. The two men lost sight of the pack in the sporadic tall tan grass patches and small scrubs that populated the river banks.

""""""""""

The late afternoon sun was bright still, but put out little heat in the stinging cold winds near the crook of the river. Branag and Druwez carried a heavy skin full of freshly gathered flint nodules suspended between them from a pair of spears up on their shoulders. The spear shafts were heavy, and both of them repositioned the shafts on their shoulders often as they walked.

Brenan led them away from the river and back toward the base of the foot hills, the wind was not as sharp and constant there. The spear shafts flexed under the load as they walked quickly.

"Hallooo!"

The distant cry was soft and almost sounded like the wind was playing tricks on their ears. Druwez turned his head back over his right shoulder anyway just to see that there was indeed nothing there. He was very surprised at what he did see, and pulled back against the heavy spear shafts gently causing Brenan to stop and look back at him.

Brenan looked first to Druwez, then to where the young man was looking back behind them. Two men in heavy winter clothing waved their arms, they looked very familiar.

Ludeg and Rug hurried toward them from the bottom of the hills behind them. They were both carrying back packs and a lot of weapons.

Brenan and Druwez changed their direction and went toward the two men who were coming at them quickly.

Brenan couldn't help but to worry to himself that something was wrong, it was not a normal thing to be so far away from home when it was this cold out. He walked a little faster to meet up with them and find out what was going on.

""""""""""

"...we should leave as soon as we can get all our gear together then." Talut was saying with a huge smile on his face. "Who all wants to go?"

The camp erupted with shouts of, "Me." "I'll go." "Count me in." And more.

Talut laughed, everyone but the smallest of the children and a few of the women had volunteered all at the same time. He looked to Tulie who also had a huge grin on her face.

Tulie got up and walked over to stand next to Talut, then turned to look over the loosely assembled camp.

"All right, I know everyone would like to go. Some of us will need to stay here to protect the camp and to care for the children-and to finish up the new cold storage room." Tulie started to think about the immediate problem at hand, then went on.

"Latie, you are too far along in your pregnancy to go. You will stay here with all the other women and children please." Latie knew this was coming and nodded her reluctant agreement as Tulie continued.

"Wymez, if you and Manuv will stay I think that Brinan and Tasher are big enough to help you to finish up the door flaps and stone wall of the cold storage room." Tulie was pleased to see that Wymez and Manuv both were nodding and smiling back at her, she could always count on them to help out in whatever was asked of them. They may be past the prime of their strength and youth, but they were as good as anyone in their willingness to help out however they could.

"We will need all of the hunters of the Clan as well as the rest of the men of the Lion Camp. I will go also-let's get busy, people." Tulie smiled at the grateful look she got from Druwez, the excitement in his eyes made her proud to be his mother.

Druwez had grown up and matured more during their summer long excursion away than Tulie ever would have believed possible. Her strapping young son had filled out and grown taller in their absence. The downy hair that was beginning to cover his chin and the sides of his face gave testament to his advancing maturity. Even Barzec had commented on how well muscled Druwez had become of late, and how the boy was rapidly ascending into manhood.

Tulie couldn't have been much prouder.

""""""""""

Brenan hugged Latie close, and kissed her over and over. The feel of her bulging belly against him only made their parting more difficult. He kissed her again on the lips, their tongues dancing together.

"You take care of this young one while I am gone." Brenan whispered to her, caressing her stomach.

"Oh, Brenan, I will miss you so much."

"Not as much as I will miss the both of you."

Latie laughed and pulled his head back down to kiss him again. When she pulled away from him, she beamed up at him saying, "Bring me home a mammoth, my dear mate."

Brenan looked at her in awe, she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had only gotten prettier with her advancing pregnancy, and she excited him more every day.

They had not been separated for any length of time in so long that this parting was particularly hard for both of them. They stared into each others eyes deeply for a long moment of silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Be safe, my mate," Latie whispered.

""""""""""

Ludeg and Rug led them out into the darkness of the night. The cloud cover was still thick enough to block most of the light of the full moon. It was hard to travel at first, but as their eyes got used to the dark, their vision improved. They stayed on the main trail over the gentle bluff and slowed during the gradual descent down to the river where they picked up their pace and the walking got easier again.

Talut and Brenan carried one of the long poles loaded up with their supplies, while Troog and Draag walked beside them with the other. The traveling group stayed tightly together, walking side by side in a long double line. Barzec and Druwez made up the rear guard.

The night sounds were few and sporadic, the nocturnal insects had long since died out but the sounds of owls and nighthawks rang out occasionally.

Wolves howled at the mostly obstructed full moon from many different directions in the distance.

The bellow of an aurochs from far out on the steppes beyond the river or the laughing from a far away hyena drifted to them on the frigid breeze.

The roar of a cave lion pronounced a kill, her voice almost soft on the wind it came from so far away from them.

""""""""""

At dawn, they stopped to rest and to eat some of the meat from the evening meal from the night before. They had made great time thus far by traveling almost continuously.

The dawning was an incredible panorama of color among the billowing clouds. They were all in awe of the Mothers artistic beauty, Ranec in particular.

What would it be like to recreate this colorful vision, he asked himself. Ranec had never thought seriously about painting himself, and for the first time in his life he wondered why. He thought back to the Wolf Camp, and Lomie.

Lomie had created a large work of art on the back wall of a small sacred cave near the Wolf Camp. It was a scene centered around a lush green valley in the summer, with the main focus centered on a wolf pack at rest.

A litter of pups played with the dominant male, surrounding him and crawling all over him while the other wolves lay nearby and watched.

A single pup sat between the outstretched legs of the dominant female off to the side of the main subject of the image, watching serenely with her mother.

Storm clouds carried all the magnificent colors of the sunset above the wolves, beauty and imminent threat peacefully coexisting.

Ranec thought about this for a long time after he finished eating. He sipped his cup of hot tea and watched as the last bit of orange faded from the sky. Lomie had foreseen something, he thought, the painting somehow had something to do with all this. He delved deeper into his mind thinking, looking and searching for more of the hidden meaning.

"...Ranec, are you coming with us or not?" Tulie's voice came to him as if from far away.

Ranec slowly pulled himself back, and looked up to find Tulie standing over him. She was loaded down with all her gear and smiling down at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, putting away his thoughts and getting to his feet. "I'll be ready in a flash."

""""""""""

"There they are," Ludeg whispered to Rug, signing at the same time and pointing to the shadowy shapes far out on the steppes. It was almost dark, and their vision was not all that good. They had traveled all day at a rapid pace and were all tired.

Rug spied the mammoths, and felt the excitement surge within him. He thought back to the two previous mammoth hunts he had been on in his life.

Both hunts had been successful, but two hunters had died in the first, and another had been permanently disfigured and crippled in the second.

Hunting these massive beasts was a very dangerous proposition, he remembered, and his adrenalin surged even more.

The rest of the band of travelers gathered around the two lead men. Ludeg pointed out the mammoths on the far horizon, and their excitement grew accordingly. Softly spoken and whispered conversation ran the gamut between them all.

Talut looked to the northwest and thought he saw a thin finger of smoke rising up into the dark sky. The wind had calmed during the day, and the cloud cover had thickened overhead. The temperature had dropped a little more, and Talut wondered if these clouds held snow. He looked back over to the blurry, far away shapes of the mammoths. They were grazing it appeared, so much for the worry of snow, he thought.

Looking back to the finger of smoke, Talut tried to gauge the distance. Many hours walk, he thought to himself, should we camp here or journey on. He turned to look for Tulie and was startled to find her right behind him, she smiled at the surprised look he gave her.

"Let's keep going," she said, answering his silent question.

""""""""""

Thorec and Borg led the rest of the hunters of the Aurochs Camp out onto the dark steppes. They could just see the small campfire of Branag's in the distance. Salen and Rymar kept the rear guard.

It got very cold after the sun had set, it had been cold all day but the wind had run its course by late morning and had not come back with any strength since. The traveling hunters had not left camp until after a somewhat early evening meal, but they had come quickly.

It didn't take long to get to Branag and Crags small camp site, Branag was there but Crag had taken a position in the wooded strip to monitor any movement from the mammoths.

The mammoths had advanced only moderately in the past two days, grazing on the rich abundance of grass and the stubby shrubs that grew along the river. There was plenty of time left to plan a hunt if the weather held.

Thorec and Salen got the slightly larger traveling tent up in no time, and they were all able to relax in the cold night by the small single camp fire. Etra and Tressie served up some traveling cakes and small wrapped pieces of a cold haunch of bison were enjoyed with a tangy evening tea.

Crag returned to camp after a while, many of the hunters had turned in, sleeping in one of the tents. Though it would be tight, all ten of them would have a comfortable place inside a tent for the night.

""""""""""

Salen was on watch duty at the camp, and Thorec and Borg were positioned in the strip to keep watch for the mammoths. Mammoth were known to occasionally travel in the cover of darkness. Daylight wasn't too far away.

Thorec and Borg came back into camp quietly, but in a hurry along the edge of the strip of brush.

"Salen, we have company coming. I think it's the Lion Camp." Thorec said in a loud whisper. "We'll go down to the far edge of the strip to guide them in."

Salen nodded, watching them trot off. He picked up a few more sticks and put them on the fire and checked the tea basket. It was almost empty, so he started making more for the guests to come.

It's getting colder, he thought as he pulled a small pouch of herbs from his backpack. As soon as Salen got the tea prepared, he slipped his ermine fur mittens back on.

""""""""""

It was still an hour and a half before dawn when the Lion Camp hunters arrived. They sat and enjoyed the tea and the warmth of the fire for a little before setting up their own traveling tent.

Everyone except Talut, Brenan, and Frebec went into the tent to catch a little sleep while they could.

Salen and Thorec stayed up with them sitting around the fire.

"You made good time," Salen said.

"You say 'mammoth' and Talut comes a-running." Brenan said laughing softly. "It was all we could do to keep up with him."

Talut smiled over his steaming cup of tea. There was a lot of truth to Brenan's words, he thought. Talut hadn't got to hunt the great beasts since the summer meeting at the Wolf Camp, who could blame him for being anxious?

"Any idea how we are going to hunt them?" Frebec asked.

"Not a clue, that's not my specialty." Salen answered. "But I would hazard a guess that there will be a good idea or two presented in the morning."

Brenan yawned, he needed to get some sleep, but wasn't exactly thrilled to crawl into his cold sleeping furs alone. How can I miss Latie so much already, he asked himself.

Brenan quit fighting the inevitable and finished off his tea and stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up before you skin them out, Talut."

Talut grinned at the young man as he walked into the newly set up tent. Frebec yawned to his left, Talut grinned at him and suggested that he turn in also. Frebec nodded and left without argument.

Thorec went back into the thick brush of the wooded strip to keep Borg company until dawn, Salen and Talut were left alone with the stillness of the night. Both of them thinking about the hunt to come, and all the succulent meals a successful hunt promised.

A sliver of the full moon shone through between a break in the clouds casting an eerie blue glow on the tall billowing clouds. A single wolf howled breaking the silence of the cold, still night.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

_**Mammoths and Snow**_

Dawn was a magnificent spectacle, the bottoms of the heavy clouds were highlighted with bright, pastel reds, oranges, and pinks. The morning was still with only a hint of a northerly breeze. It was bitter cold.

Thorec and Rug came back into camp from the wooded strip where they had been on mammoth watch when Frebec and Draag relieved them.

Tulie and Etra had hot tea waiting on them.

"They are still moving up river towards us and are a lot closer than they were last night," Thorec was saying to Tulie as Talut and Brenan came out of the tent behind them.

"The smoke from the camp fire is still going well out past them, but I am sure they can see it now."

"Unless they have been hunted recently that shouldn't bother them too much." Tulie said, smiling as she dipped into the tea basket.

Branag and Salen came out of the smallest traveling tent with Rymar and Borg, Branag was yawning.

Tressie came out from the other tent a few moments later all bundled up in a new moose parka.

The hot tea attracted all the combined camp hunters after a brief period, and the conversation was lively, but soft voices were the order of the morning.

Tressie and Etra used cooking stones to heat up a basket of stew.

"Thorec, tell everyone where the mammoth are now." Tulie said, and sat back on the cold, hard ground to listen with everyone else.

"When we could finally make them out in the early morning light, they had moved a lot closer and they are still following the course of the river. They must have grazed for most of the night." Thorec paused as Rug looked to him and signed for a moment.

"Oh, and Rug reminds me that we saw that a pack of wolves seemed to be shadowing them from a discreet distance-a large pack. Fifteen or more."

"Well, the first thing we need to decide then, is how many of them do we want to try for?" Talut asked.

Tornec sat beside Talut and signed his words for the benefit of the Clan hunters.

"Our cold storage rooms are overflowing, one of the younger females is all we need." Branag said with a smile, looking to Rug who nodded in agreement.

"We have the same problem at the Lion Camp," Tulie said. "A young female would do us just fine as well."

"If that is settled, how should we hunt them?" Talut asked, enjoying immensely these people who were all so familiar to him.

"With all the tall grass clumps still out there, we could cut grass and cover ourselves with it and sneak up on them." Rymar suggested.

"We might need to draw the attention of the two males away from the rest of them first." Salen added.

"I like that, any other ideas?" Talut asked, appreciating the wisdom of the older hunter of the Aurochs Camp, and the note of caution from Salen.

"We could sneak up on them from the river bank, it has a pretty good drop off down to the water." Thorec said, then continued. "That way if the males attacked us we could retreat into the shallows of the river. Then we wouldn't have to kill them too."

A soft murmur ran through the camp at Thorec's suggestion. Young male mammoths were known to be very aggressive when their females were attacked. Mother mammoths were equally protective of their young.

"I think you are both right," Brenan said, looking to Rymar and then to Thorec. "We will need to try and match the females to their calves in order to spare the mothers, and we definitely would have a better chance at them if we had them in a cross fire."

Branag grinned, Brenan was right, and they did have enough hunters to pull it off if they were careful.

Tulie smiled, this was a good idea, she thought. She looked over to gauge Talut's reaction and got a big, satisfied grin from him for her efforts. He likes it too, she thought, then it must be a good plan. Now, her mind continued, how do we divide up the hunters.

"With the river as one means of escape, we will have to have most of our most powerful hunters in the grass." Talut said and looked around the fire. "Brenan, Troog, Rug, Branag, Ludeg, Salen, Thorec, and Draag should go with me in the grass. Tulie will lead the rest of you to sneak up on them from the river bank."

It was quiet for a moment as everyone took full measure of the plan. No one disagreed as tea cups were emptied.

Talut and Tulie both looked around, and saw the excitement of the hunt slowly begin to build.

Etra took the tea basket around.

"I'll go and spell Frebec and Draag, they will want to know the plan. Rymar will you come with me?" Barzec asked and stood up.

"Of course." Rymar stood up and they walked down the strip together.

"Well, let's get busy mammoth hunters." Talut said with a laugh. "We have a lot of grass to cut."

""""""""""

Talut was frozen in place, he watched the lead male look around before leaning down to pull another clump of grass from the frozen ground with his trunk. Talut moved forward in a crawl slowly while the male shook a bit of dirt loose from the bottom of the clump of grass, knocking it against his right leg. Talut was still again while he lifted it to his mouth and chewed. His eight hunters behind and to his right mimicking his every move.

They were getting closer, but had a good little distance left to go. They had not been noticed by the peaceful group of mammoth as they grazed contentedly.

The two calves had both nursed and were off to the south end of the group with one of the mother mammoth, frisky in the cold late morning.

Both Talut and his hunters, and Rymar down at the river had seen the calves nurse. They had mentally marked the two mothers as the ones to leave alone when the time came.

Barzec and Rymar led the second group down the river bank. Scrunched over and moving ever so slowly and quietly they had almost gotten into position. So far, they too had gone unnoticed by the huge animals.

Rymar crawled up the incline slowly, peering over the edge carefully and quietly. They were almost in perfect position, three of the females were right out in front of them. The lead male was a bit past him to his right, head down and pulling on a clump of dried grass. The two mother mammoth and their calves were to his left, with the younger male. The calves had their trunks intertwined and were playing a mammoth version of tug-of-war, the larger calf being gentle with the energetic yearling. Rymar lowered his head slowly, then crept back down to Barzec and Tulie waiting patiently below with the others.

Talut stayed still as his hunters spread out in small increments farther out to his right side. They moved only when the lead male and female weren't looking up, so it took a while.

A long, agonizing period of time later, they were all in position.

The hunters in the grass were still out of spear throwing range, but in a good, ready formation for the charge.

Talut looked to Brenan who was at the far end of his hunters, after a little bit Brenan took his eyes off the lead female and looked back at Talut and they exchanged subtle signs.

'Ready?' Brenan asked with one hand.

Talut nodded, then whistled like a hoarse meadow lark, but ending the whistle with a sharp high note that the common bird of the steppes never used.

From the river, a faint whistle came back to them, with the same high note ending.

Talut signed to Brenan, 'Ready.' The hunters between them had all seen the signs, and were tensed up and ready to go.

"Hee-yaa!" Talut cried out and all the hunters so carefully hidden in the grass jumped up and ran forward toward the band of mammoths, spears and spear throwers at the ready. The entire band of hunters screamed as they charged the mammoths who were all instantly confused and alert. They stared in total surprise at the puny humans that had just appeared out of nowhere.

The lead male screamed out a warning and turned away from the charging hunters to herd his group out of danger when the first volley of spears came up from the river bank. Two females were hit with several spears each and faltered, screaming out in fear and agony from the sudden pain. The male tried to push them on, butting the nearest with his head turned sideways while the rest of the mammoths, except for the young male at the rear turned to run in sudden panic. Their thundering footsteps and warning cries were loud as they ran.

Brenan, Ludeg, and Rug were closest to the wounded females and let loose. Ludeg and Brenan both used heavier than usual spears with the spear throwers, and Rug threw his heavy throwing spear by hand, hard. All three spears hit the two females, slowing them more, their cries echoing across the steppes.

The lead male passed the two wounded females and ran on, bellowing loudly at the others.

Another volley of spears came from the river side and the charging hunters as well. The two females were badly wounded, and their steps slowed and became unsteady and jerky.

The young male from the rear of the group lowered his head and charged the hunters in the grass. His huge tusks gleaming in the cloud softened sunlight.

Brenan and Rug waved their arms and screamed at the young male as he approached, to no avail. He just came at them all the harder, and faster still.

Rug set his feet and threw his spear, Brenan's spear followed in short order. Rugs spear took the charging bull deep in the center of his chest, but Brenan's spear hit him at the top of his domed forehead and bounced off taking a small chunk of flesh with it. He charged on, angry and deadly.

Branag ran at him with Draag at his right side, and both men threw their long, heavy spears in rapid succession. Both spears flew true, and Talut added his from even farther back, still the young male came. The grunts of his heavy breathing was ominous and frightening.

Brenan had another spear in place and let loose, not waiting to see the result he sidestepped out of the path of the charging maddened mammoth. Rug threw his last spear and ducked off to the side also, running away from the huge animal.

The charging male bellowed in pain as his pace slowed, his chest had spears protruding from all angles, and they were sapping his life force rapidly. He faltered, and Talut, Branag, and Ludeg all hit him again with another round of spears.

The young male lifted his head high as his front legs collapsed under him, one at a time. He bellowed out in anguish as he hit the ground hard with his chest, shattering spear shafts with the impact.

Tulie led the charge over the slope of the river bank, and they all surrounded the two females in their death throes.

Frebec carried an axe, and put them out of their misery while Tulie and Crag stood guard over him, spears ready. Everyone else stood guard watching the rest of the mammoths as they retreated.

Talut and Branag came around the right side of the male, who still struggled to get back on his feet. Brenan and Draag approached him from the other side, Draag tossed his last extra spear to Rug who jogged up beside them.

A bellow rang out from a small distance away as the lead male voiced his displeasure, the rest of the mammoths were still heading south away from the scene of carnage and death. He shook his huge tusks at the humans, then stomped his foot at them. With one last cry, he turned and quickly caught up to the rest as they made quick time getting away.

Frebec came over and put the young male down with a single swing of his axe, and it got quiet on the steppes.

To the southwest, a large pack of wolves watched it all unfold. Sitting tall and unafraid out in the open in the distance, they waited patiently.

""""""""""

"You don't think they will come any closer, do you?" Tulie asked Talut, looking at the wolves sitting out in the open just out of spear thrower range. It bothered her a little that the normally timid animals didn't seem to be too bothered by their presence.

"No, they are just waiting for the leftovers." Talut said as he admired the large male out in front of the pack, he was magnificent. A large, beautiful example of his kind. They all looked extremely healthy and strong.

The work was mostly done, and there was very little daylight left. The mammoths had been skinned out and butchered, and were already packed up in huge bundles to be carried suspended in the mammoth hides on poles cut from the wooded strip. The large pile of entrails, bones, skulls, and other leftover parts of the three mammoths were piled up just outside the western most fire. It was a large pile, only the best and choicest parts were harvested along with all the fat they could gather.

Four large, smoky perimeter fires burned, and the central camp fire had a large mammoth back strap cooking over a spit.

"We will break camp at first light," Talut told Branag, sipping tea near the fire.

"How many guards do you think we need to post tonight?" Branag asked.

"Four per shift would be best. There is no telling how many hungry scavengers are really out there." Talut paused before continuing. "It will be a long, hard trip back home. Everyone will need some rest tonight, we better plan on short watches."

"Why don't you let the Aurochs camp handle the watch duty, we don't have nearly as far to go tomorrow as you all do."

Talut smiled at Branag, the offer was a good one and made perfect sense. "That would be great, why don't you take the mammoth tusks back home with you."

Branag smiled, knowing the value of the offer. Talut had always been such a generous man. Without he and the other helpers he had brought with him from the Lion Camp, the main lodge of the Aurochs Camp would never have been finished in time for their first winter.

It was more than the fact that Deegie came from the Lion Camp, he thought, Talut is always helping whenever he can-with anything. Branag was glad they had established the Aurochs Camp so near to the Lion Camp, he couldn't have had better neighbors.

""""""""""

Thorec was on guard duty when he heard the wolves first begin to raid the pile of leftovers. He called out to Salen who was also on watch over near the southern most perimeter fire. Together, they could catch glimpses of the shadowy figures as they drug away several pieces back into the darkness.

The wolves posed no further threat, but Salen passed the word on to the other two guards anyway. Thorec stayed close to the eastern fire to keep an eye on the pile of scraps, as well as the darkness would allow. They took up a position between them and the camp, weapons ready.

The rest of the night passed without incident.

""""""""""

Dawn broke in a gradual panorama of soft colors. The cloud cover was more dense and seemed closer to the ground than it was the night before. It was still bitter cold, but there was very little wind to be felt.

Etra and Tressie fixed up a first meal from some of the leftovers from the night before, while Tulie made a large basket of tea. The entire camp was up early, and the mood was light and energetic.

Brenan and Branag inspected the refuse pile, and saw that two full front mammoth legs had been drug away in the night, along with a fair amount of the entrails. Wolf sign was abundant on the hard, frozen ground. There had been quite a few of them here.

Branag pointed down to the south a little way, the wolves had not taken their stolen prizes very far. Brenan saw them easily enough, and watched the wolves eating and lounging around leisurely in the open among several tufts of tall, brown grass.

Beyond the wolves to the southwest, a group of hyenas approached at a slow trot. It appeared to be a small group of only eight or ten, from first glance. Branag saw them and pointed them out to Brenan as well.

"This will be a popular spot when we leave," he said to Brenan.

"I wonder what else is out there waiting," Brenan answered, looking out onto the steppes. He saw a band of aurochs, some bison, a small herd of some type of deer, and two rhinos scattered in the plains at varying distances, none were close.

On the other side of the river, barely within his sight, he saw what could be the rest of the mammoths. It could have been another group, it was too far to pick out any real detail due to the distance. They were moving at a pretty good clip, due north.

"Does it feel like snow to you?" Brenan asked.

"It smells like it, and those clouds look full to me," Branag said, looking up at the billowy, thick clouds hanging so low in the sky.

Rug walked up to them with Crag beside him. They looked at the wolves and the other animals for a moment before Rug signed slowly to Branag.

'Snow comes, we need to go.'

Branag answered, speaking aloud as he signed. "I think you're right, let's get ready."

The four men turned and walked back to the camp.

""""""""""

Goodbyes were said, and hugs of love and friendship were passed around as the two groups separated and began the trek home in two different directions. They were all loaded heavily with a single guard out front and one at the rear unburdened with the heavy carrying poles. The first snowflakes fell as they two groups parted, big, fat, wet, sporadic snowflakes that danced lazily through the air as they fell.

The light snow prodded the Lion Camp to pick up the pace a little, with their load it would take all of the next two days to get back home. Tornec led them south, angling to the east slightly to get back over to the bottoms of the hills to their right. Druwez was the lone rear guard as they lumbered on.

Druwez thought back on the hunt, it had been his first mammoth hunt and it had made quite a deep impression on the young man. He had gotten in three spear throws during the brief ambush. His first throw was a little wild, hitting a female in the rear haunch-he had tried for her front shoulder. Druwez grinned to himself, he had never thrown a spear so hard in all his life. The feeling of pure power that came with throwing a spear with all his might was astounding, though he found it much harder to control. The incredible size of the mammoths had given him a pang of fear and a rush of adrenalin so strong that he thought the spear would have gone all the way through her. It hadn't, but it did bury itself quite deeply and Druwez had been much more accurate with his second and third throws.

The memory of the male mammoth charging took Druwez back a step. He had felt a stab of fear unlike any he had ever known. That beast was so huge-and so fast. He had seen how the hunters from the grass had rallied together to drop the big bull, how incredibly poised they had all been. Druwez had been too far to have been any real help, but he had frozen in his tracks for a long moment anyway.

He remembered finally being able to move his feet again, and he had rushed toward the brief battle just as it was ending. How cool they had all been under pressure, he thought to himself, not a hint of hesitation or fear had shown in any of them. And the mammoth, what a strong, tough opponent he had been. Charging without fear into the spears and trying to get at his enemy to his last dying breath.

Druwez thought about the hunt for a long time as he walked and watched behind the traveling band he was given the responsibility to protect. The steppes were clear behind him, and he saw the heavy steps of the travelers as they strained to carry the heavy, swinging loads out in front of him.

Tornec kept a watchful eye of the wolves as they passed them to the west. The large dominant male sat on their perimeter serenely observing them, showing no fear, but a strong interest in them as they trudged by. Two slightly smaller wolves sat back behind him a little bit, watching with keen interest also.

The base of the hills was still several hours walk ahead of them, and Tornec veered more toward them to put a little more distance between them and the wolves. They appeared to be no threat.

The snowfall increased very slightly, and Tornec wondered how much longer they had before it fell in strength. He considered stopping soon for a rest and some food, and looked back over his shoulder to see how tired they all looked.

Tornec was surprised to see that the poles carried by Draag and Talut were now the closest to him, they had started out at the rear and carried the heaviest load of them all. The short, stocky man of the Clan didn't even begin to look fatigued, neither did Talut. Those behind them were struggling a little under the weight, but kept trudging on with strong determination.

Maybe we can make it closer to the hills before we stop, he thought, but I don't want to push them too hard.

""""""""""

Tulie saw that several of them were beginning to tire and starting to slip on the slick ground and called for them to stop and rest. Though there was no snow accumulating as yet, it was starting to fall a little harder and it gave an icy feel to the ground. It felt like it was getting colder instead of warmer as the day wore on.

They rested for a little over an hour, making a fire from nearby grass and short bushes to warm up, then loaded up to move on.

The base of the hills were not too far away now, and the wolves were out of sight all together behind them. The hyenas had been out of their sight for even longer, no doubt that they had gone on to the pile left at the camp. The band of spotted deer they had seen grazing at the base of the hills were long gone also, they saw no wildlife ahead of them at all other than a single male rhinoceros to the east a good distance away.

The snow began to flurry as they got closer to the hills, the slight breeze disturbed by the changing elevation of the land. It was starting to stick to the ground now, and walking got more tedious. They plodded on.

""""""""""

The snow was slightly over ankle deep and still flurried and swirled in small clouds of soft white, shimmering fat flakes. It was late afternoon and the gloomy daylight already started to wane. It was still cold, but this day had been a little warmer than the day previous.

Druwez led the tired band of travelers along the white riverbank. Ice had formed along the banks for a few feet out into the river, and now the ice had a thin layer of snow on it. Everything was covered with this soft blanket of white, it was pretty, he thought.

Over the rise he could see the smoke from the Lion Camp fire out in front of him, but had to keep his excitement in check due to the slick ground. The walking had been treacherous, and more than a few people had taken spills the last two days. With any luck, he thought to himself, we will get home before dark.

Talut reached up with his right hand and pulled a few clumps of snow from his flaming red beard and eyebrows. His face and fingers were red and cold, his mitten dangling from the sleeve of his parka. The pole on his shoulder was heavy, and dug into his sore muscles.

The last two days had been a real challenge, with the snow cover the traveling had become difficult and ponderous. There had been little to burn when they had camped last night, and even mammoth meat was tough and chewy when cold. He had watched his people slip and slide under their heavy loads, and even taken a couple of tumbles himself. It will be good to get home, his thoughts strayed back to his beloved Lion Camp again, all warm and cozy with the smell of mammoth roasting in the cooking hearth...

""""""""""

Brenan and Frebec were almost half way up the short rising bluff when Brenan felt his feet start to slip in the snow. Frebec looked up at him quickly when the pressure on the heavy pole they carried changed from a pulling sensation to a push. Frebec increased his grip on the pole and felt the push from Brenan and his own feet started to slip. He tried to dig his feet deeper into the soft, white ground to no avail, they both started sliding backwards down the short rise.

"Whoa!" Brenan cried out, sliding back past Tulie and then Barzec on the back end of another heavily laden pole.

Frebec felt a bump in the ground as his feet slid, and tried to stop them by digging in deeper with his feet only to be knocked on his butt by the pressure of the pole on his shoulder. They slid all the way back down to the level ground at the bottom, bumping into Troog and Draag on the way, sending them into a slide as well.

Draag slid sideways for a bit, bumping into Talut who reached down to grab him by the heavy bison skin he wore. Talut's grip was good, but Draag's momentum caused Talut to slide sideways and to lose his grip in the slick snow. Troog felt his body turning, helpless against the pressure of the pole that Draag pulled him with. Rug tried to steady Talut by grabbing the pole on his shoulder hard but it was no use, all six men slid back down the rise and crashed out when they reached the soft bottom. Men and supplies scattered in spraying tufts of white high into the air as they all slowed slowly to a stop.

Tulie looked back, watching Brenan and Frebec slide, then take more men with them as the chain reaction played out. She was briefly afraid for them, but these thoughts quickly left her mind as the comical sight unfolded. Frebec going backwards on his butt, hanging onto the pole and the huge skin of meat that slid in front of him pushing him down the hill was more than she could take. Tulie began to laugh, and it spread as others turned to watch.

Frebec sat up and wiped the snow from his face and looked around him, Brenan was sprawled out in front of him, his face buried in the powdery white snow. Talut rolled over, trying to pull the heavy pole off his chest. Rug faced him, his head and shoulders covered in white. Draag lay on his back, covered with a fine white powder, Troog beside him with a pole across his chest. Tulie's laughter rang out at them from above, and more people up the rise had joined in.

Talut sat up, and looked around him grinning broadly. Everyone looked to be all right, and he joined his sibling, laughing hard. The hilarity spread, and soon everyone except the Clan men laughed loudly. The hunters of the Clan were as amused and relieved at the spectacle as the Others were, but kept their feelings inside as always.

""""""""""

"Halloooo the Lion Camp!" Talut called out as they approached the large outside fire burning high and bright.

The front door flap was pulled aside, and people came rushing out to greet the returned hunters. It was just past sunset, though with the heavy cloud cover sunset had come a little earlier than normal. The hunters return was a welcome event, the worry washed off them all at the sight of them finally home. It was always perilous to have to travel in the snow, and no one could help but to worry about their loved ones.

They all carried their loads inside, dropping them off in the entrance room until it was full, then the last of the travelers carried their poles on into the main cooking hearth and dropped theirs off there.

The warmth of the lodge was a pleasant change for the red faces and cold hands and feet of the weary travelers. There was no real hurry to pack away the bundles of meat, it was all frozen solid and would keep for a while.

Nezzie set the large skin of stew back onto the tripod over the cooking hearth fire, and Latie mixed up a big basket of stew. Inca and Ova brought out sleeping furs to wrap up and warm the hunters as they pulled off the heavy winter wraps and parkas.

Before long, they all gathered at the Mammoth Hearth to sip tea and relax. The stew was heating and would be ready soon.

Talut sat back against a log on the ground, young Tramen in his lap. He played with the boy, tickling his ribs and making faces at him causing him to giggle and laugh.

Tulie told the story of the successful hunt, and of course she couldn't resist playing up the tumble at the rise.

The evening was pleasant enough, the food was good and hot-and plentiful. Conversation was light and covered the gamut of all the events that had taken place since the hunters had left. Wymez and Manuv had finished up the new cold storage room, and it was ready to be used.

Couples paired up and left the Mammoth Hearth throughout the evening, reunions craving the privacy of their sleeping furs. Long before the normal time for bed, Latie and Brenan found themselves alone in the large Mammoth Hearth.

Latie went around picking up things and straightening up, while Brenan got their sleeping platform ready. Latie stoked the fire, and banked it for the night before joining Brenan behind the closed curtains.

Brenan was already under the furs, and sat up propped up on his elbows and watched Latie as she undressed. He loved the sight of her swollen breasts and protruding belly, and couldn't resist reaching out to stroke them both as she kicked off her foot coverings. She paused at the side of the bed and let him continue to caress her, looking deeply into his eyes with all the love she felt inside her. She gasped when his hand trailed down her side and into the downy cleft between her legs, feeling his fingers make a trail through the soft hair...

""""""""""

Brenan was slow to wake up in the morning, Latie was cuddled next to him and he was warmer than he had been in days. It felt too good to move, even though his bladder screamed at him to get up and pass his morning water. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and felt a ripple of movement from her big belly. Brenan smiled, feeling evidence of the life that grew inside his mate gave him a flush feeling of love that eclipsed anything he had ever known.

Latie mumbled in her sleep, and pulled Brenan closer to her. His body was molded to hers, and he felt his manhood stirring between the cheeks of her rump. Latie felt it in her sleep and reached down to place it in a better position unconsciously. Brenan felt his ardor rise, and slid even closer to her. A sudden warmth enveloped his manhood and he gasped at the exquisite feeling, his life was better than he had ever dared to hope for.

Talut donned his heavy parka and walked out into the coldness of the dim morning outside. He looked around, marveling at the beauty of the white landscape. All the footprints had been pretty much erased during the night, and the dim sunlight glistened off the pure white snow. It was truly an example of Mut's incredible grandeur.

Knocking the snow off the top of the pile of fire wood, Talut stoked the fire up from the glowing coal bed and into a real fire again. He enjoyed the warmth in the solitude of the morning. It will be a wonderful winter at the Lion Camp, he mused with a huge satisfied grin.

""""""""""

Matera looked outside from the door flap of the Cave Bear lodge to the west. She pulled the sleeping fur more tightly around her upper body while she looked out over the peaceful white landscape as it spread out before her. Such a peaceful, serene valley this is. Vincavec had surely found a great place to live.

Well, she thought to herself, that answers that. I guess I will spend the rest of the winter here, it would be much too dangerous and difficult to travel home in all this. Matera wasn't all that disappointed really, deep down inside she wanted to stay here with Vincavec and had no imminent want to leave him or this wonderful place-ever.

Matera felt the pointed twinge in her lower abdomen, she pushed against it slightly with her left hand trying to reduce the cramping feeling. What am I going to do now, she asked herself again. Vincavec has asked me to join with him-I just knew he would, and I am sure that I am pregnant. She almost giggled at the problems she faced, these are the kinds of problems that young women had to endure, not old ladies like me. If not for the burdens of leadership she would have any easy time with this decision-but now?

I can put off giving him an answer for a while, she thought, at least until the weather clears at the end of winter. Her sibling, Morgan, had a pretty good idea that when she had left with Vincavec she would not be back until spring. At the time she had told Morgan she would be back long before that, but he had known better.

Movement out ahead in the distance caught her eye, a mostly obscured moose dipped her head to graze. Matera watched her for a little bit, trying to decide if she should go inside and get a quick hunting party together. The moose would surely taste good, but she was also fun to just watch. She watched for a little while longer, then quietly relaxed the tension on the door flap and went back inside to get the hunters together.

""""""""""

Branag and Crag managed to get the last piece of frozen mammoth meat into the top of the new cold storage room. It was absolutely full, they couldn't have gotten a single rabbit carcass into the small room when they finished. Crag pulled the flap closed and pegged the bottom of the flap down securely.

Crag looked up at the roof of the almost completed small family lodge, admiring the intricate ceiling structure. The flat pelvic bones, rib bones, sticks, and straw mats all tied and fitted together so tightly. He had been happy to help work on the lodge whenever the weather permitted, the construction processes were all so foreign to him and the other Clan men.

Branag and Crag cleared the front of the small dwelling of snow with a palmate antler shovel, then went back to the main lodge and cleared the snow back a little way from the entrance way there also. The immediate area around the central fire stayed mostly clear, but a thin layer of mud surrounded the fire pit.

Borg and Thorec came outside with Brug and Mortan following on their heels. They were all dressed for the weather in heavy parkas and outerwear.

"Do you want to work on the new lodge any today?" Thorec asked, watching them clear the ground.

Brug approached Branag and took the shovel from him and continued to clear the ground. Branag smiled at the young boy in his new parka that Deegie and Etra had made for him. It did look a little different from the normal Mamutoi styled parka, it was almost a sewn together wrap. It had no form fitting sleeves, but instead it had huge bell shaped sleeves that left the hands completely free of any obstruction with a very wide opening that stopped a little short of his wrists. It tied at the waist with a wide belt that Brug had tied several pouches on to that were all filled with various important things he couldn't be without.

Mortan pitched in to help Brug, and the men gathered off to the side to watch the boys work and to discuss the days plans together.

"There is really not a whole lot we can do without thawing out the inside of the lodge," Branag said. "Unless we are willing to work out here in the cold."

Thorec looked up to the sky, seeing the snow falling gently and slowly.

"It would probably be best to leave it alone until the snow is gone," Thorec said. "We could clear the snow off the roof, but it will still be damp and hard to add to with any efficiency."

"That's pretty much the way I see it, Thorec. I think it's a good day to stay inside and work on hunting weapons."

Borg and Crags eyes both lit up at the very mention of hunting weapons. There were few things in life more important to them than any aspect of hunting-even with two cold storage rooms filled to the brim with meat. They had a stash of unworked spear shafts and raw poles in the back of the Mammoth Hearth just waiting to be worked on.

"Well, let's get the fire stoked up a little higher and go back in then," Branag said and turned back to the pile of wood next to the fire pit.

Brug tossed the last shovel full of snow out of the way, then looked over and saw Branag shaking the snow off some sticks from the pile. He set the shovel down and gathered up a good sized hand full of snow from the ground and wadded it into a tight ball.

Branag set the two sticks down against the pile and reached for another when he felt the snowball hit him in the back of the head with a wet plop. He laughed as he turned to see Brug disappear into the main lodge, Mortan scampering in behind him.

Thorec laughed and followed the boys in.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Tazen tied two short lengths of braided rope to the front shoulders of the moose. They had gutted her out, stashing the usable organs inside the chest cavity and were ready to start the heavy task of dragging her back up to the Cave Bear lodge.

Jozen and Balaam got credit for the kill, both had hit her with spears from the spear thrower when Vincavec and Tazen had made too much noise approaching her from her east side. The moose had made three bounds away from them when she found herself too close to the other hunters. She didn't get any farther.

Vincavec and Tazen grabbed one rope, while Balaam and Jozen grabbed the other. They leaned into the weight of the moose, and she slid pretty easily on the snow covered ground. It was a bit of a struggle to get the heavy moose over the small rise of the river bluff, but it got a lot easier once they pulled it her onto the more level ground beyond.

The Cave Bear Camp were almost all outside to greet them upon their return. Together, they made short work skinning and butchering the large moose. The day was still cold, and they moved back inside the lodge as soon as they finished up outside.

The lodge smelled of roasting moose in no time, the beginnings of a feast was in the works. Averie and Matera had everything from grain cakes to fresh vegetables and fruits in various stages of preparation. As cold as it was outside, this was as good a reason as any to break the routine of winter life inside the lodge.

So many projects were in mid process, the lodge being so new there were a lot of things being built to fill out the new interior. Shelving units, skin privacy curtains and the racks they hung from, paving work, and of course, the steam room and secondary cold storage room was yet to be completed in the eastern annex off shoot of the lodge.

Hides were worked in the west annex room, where drying and stretching racks surrounded a central fire pit. A smoky fire was going almost all the time, smoke curing the hides of many species of deer and antelope, along with the smaller skins of rabbits, hares, weasels, and other small game.

It was a busy place, and the more that got done, the more at home the Cave Bear Camp members felt. With all they had to do, it promised to be a short, cozy winter.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

_**Potions, Emotions, and a Baby**_

Latie had a hard time getting off the raised bed platform, her belly was now big enough to seriously affect her balance if she wasn't really careful. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, and looked down to find she couldn't see past her stomach to her feet. This boy is getting big, she thought patting her belly as she waddled off the bed and walked straight to the night basket.

I slept late again, she thought, getting back to her feet and seeing a lot of movement throughout the lodge. There was a small tea basket with steam coming up through the loosely woven top that sat near the freshly stoked Mammoth Hearth fire. Laties favorite drinking cup sat next to it.

Latie smiled and took a seat on a small pile of furs near the fire and the tea. She dipped a cup and enjoyed the quiet solitude of the Mammoth Hearth as she finished waking up slowly. The tea was flavored with very thin slices of strawberry that floated up to the top, so tasty to bite into or nibble on.

Brenan had made it a habit of late to make her special morning teas, and she really enjoyed the attention and the different combinations he put together. It helped to have cold storage rooms that were still relatively full of an abundance of fruit choices. He had put black berries in her tea yesterday, blueberries and clover the day before.

Latie had been a little more uncomfortable lately, the baby was more active now, but he seemed to have moved into a slightly different position inside her. He used to just hit her bladder occasionally, but the last few days he seemed to be almost camped out on top of it. Latie felt an almost constant need to relieve herself.

It had been a little over two moons since the mammoth hunt, and the back of winter had been broken a few weeks ago. It was still cold out most days, and an occasional icy storm came through now and again, but the coldest season was well past its prime.

""""""""""

It had been an interesting winter for the Lion Camp. The Clan had made the Hearth of the Horses into a mini-camp all its own. Not that they didn't socialize, but their normal ways were so different that they did have a tendency to keep to themselves a little more than typical people of the Others would. They ate a lot of their meals in their own hearth, but joined in with the Others smoothly when communal meals were prepared. The children got along as if there were no real differences at all.

The Clan hunters had amassed a wealth of hunting weapons, all finely made and of top quality with flint points made mostly by Wymez, and a few that they had made on their own. Wymez and Brenan had both spent a lot of time with them, teaching their methods of working flint that had been treated with fire. The skills of the Clan hunters had become quite adequate, especially Rugs.

Rug had spent so much time with Wymez and Druwez working the stone that he had developed a deft touch on the larger blades that were a lot harder to make well. Druwez had become serious about working the stone, and he had practiced diligently all winter and was learning his craft well.

Draag and Troog had spent a lot of time learning to make the smaller, lighter spear shafts for the throwing spears. Gralon, the newest Lion Camp member had helped them to discern the finer points of locating and harvesting raw poles directly from the source. Gralon was quite an expert wood bender as well, and together they produced some very finely balanced spear shafts.

Inca and Ova had worked with Tulie, Tricie, Nezzie, and Tronie on new traveling and everyday clothing for the Clan. The women of the Clan had worked hard to cure many of the hides from the cold storage rooms. They got a lot of help from the curious Lion Camp women who enjoyed learning the new methods of working the skins.

Between them, they managed to come up with a hybrid style of cut to shape and sewn together wraps that were more efficient in covering them and staying on their bodies more easily and correctly. It was almost like they used a few heavy stitches of thin rawhide to tie the cut and shaped wraps together with the hides overlapping at the seems.

The Clan men were reluctant to wear the strange looking new clothes at first. Their hesitation receded considerably though when they were brought the new belts that Talut and Frebec had made for them. As wide as their hands, they tapered to narrow ends that could easily be tied at the front.

Barzec had made them a large assortment of pouches of different sizes to go with the belts. The pouches had thin rawhide straps threaded through the backs of them to make it easy for them to tie them onto their belts. The cover flaps had straps also so they could be tied closed quickly and easily.

The inquisitive men of the Clan dissected each aspect of the belts and the pouches. How they were made and the shapes they had been cut from, their interest was incredibly detailed so that they could make their own replacements as needed.

Manuv made them all low hanging scabbards for their spears. They were made to be tied over their shoulders and held the spears across their backs at a slight angle. The Clan men wore them inside the lodge for days on end to try and get used to them.

Brenan had been busy all winter. He helped Wymez teach the arts of working the stone, and learned even more about the difficult craft as he did. Between Druwez and Rug, there were more questions asked and answered than Brenan would have ever thought possible.

There had been two bouts of coughing sickness during the last two months. Brenan had treated Tulie, Troog, Nezzie, and Frebec, they all had a light case of fever along with the raspy coughing spasms.

A few weeks later, the children almost all seemed to get the cough and the fever too. He treated the little ones, Brinan, Tramen, Rugie, Nuvie, and Hartal. Only Hartal and Nuvie got it very bad, and they responded well to the medicines that Brenan gave them after a few days of fairly high fever.

Crozie was the one that gave Brenan the biggest scare, she came down with a high fever and her lungs were congested at the same time. Crozie had a hard time even breathing at times. Brenan spent a lot of time working on her, and following a really tough week of treatments and a few trips into the steam room she finally started feeling better. She was much older than the rest of the camp, and her frail body took more attention and care to get past the sickness.

Talut had an over abundance of different ingredients to try out in his thriving bouza production. He raided the cold storage rooms often, and had many skins of different flavored bouza at varying stages of aging. Talut was having more fun this winter than he could remember, they were so well stocked that he could spend as much time on his fermenting craft as he liked. He liked it a lot. The cold storage room in the Hearth of the Horses had over a dozen skins of his famous drink in there alone.

Tulie and Nezzie had it easy this winter as well. Along with the other women, they worked on new clothes for the fast growing children and the adults alike. Many days were spent sewing and curing hides, with the supply and choices of food they had at their disposal, they had a lot of extra time on their hands. Time that was well spent at a relaxed pace. The clothes they made were beautiful and soft, and they fitted each garment to its owner.

Fralie, Jaycie, Crozie, and Tronie also made new foot coverings for warm and cold weather. Together they were an efficient team and had even made some heavy bottomed traveling boots for the Clan. Inca and Ova helped and influenced the design considerably with their input.

""""""""""

Jaycie and Gralon invited Latie and Brenan to share the evening meal with them at the newly established Falcon Hearth. Jaycie enticed Latie with the promise of a green vegetable soup, pine nut flavored grain cakes, and marinated slices of slow roasted roe deer hind quarter.

Latie played with the little girl, Tonie, while Jaycie finished up the grain cakes. The toddler had light red hair, large green eyes and a smile big enough to melt any heart. She loved to play with Laties lion tooth necklace and to feel her stomach for the baby to move. She giggled when a ripple of movement crossed Laties big belly.

Brenan and Gralon relaxed with a cup of Talut's bouza, this batch was flavored with clover and tart little apples. A bit tangy, it went down smooth and had that definite alcohol bite on the back of their tongues. Gralon was looking at Brenan's long bladed knife that he was making for Thorec of the Aurochs Camp.

"Ranec made this handle?"

"Yes, he had this really nice piece of megaceros antler that he said was just begging to be turned into something pretty." Brenan said with a laugh. "See how he cut the notch so deep that it didn't need very much rawhide to attach it?"

"Yes, that's pretty clever. It sure makes for a nice feel," Gralon said turning the knife over in his hand. "Really nice balance for such a big blade."

"Where is Tramen tonight?"

"He usually eats at the Lion Hearth with Talut. That boy thinks that Talut is the best thing to come along since the spear thrower," Gralon said laughing. "I'm glad that Talut seems to like him hanging around so much, but I do miss him being underfoot sometimes."

Brenan looked up as Jaycie walked over with a large platter of food with a small bowl of soup in off to one side and handed it to him. "Thank you, Jaycie, this smells great."

Jaycie returned with a similar platter for Gralon who got his with a kiss on the cheek. Brenan and Gralon both dug in, savoring the meal with the appreciation it deserved.

It was a pleasant evening, and the conversation was light and friendly. The two young couples did not know each other all that well, and it was a good way to learn more about themselves and their individual histories.

Brenan was pleased to find out that Jaycie had assisted the healer of her camp with more than a few births over the years. He was even happier when she volunteered to help out when it was Laties time. Brenan quizzed her on a few specifics, and asked her to be there when he examined latie the next day. Jaycie agreed, smiling with just a touch of envy at Latie and her advanced state of pregnancy.

""""""""""

Matera pulled the spit stick off the fire, the leg of hog was crisped and brown on the outside. It was done well enough to carve off a large portion of the meat before putting it back up to finish cooking. Averie and Marcie had a large platter of berries and sliced apples cleaned and almost ready to serve.

It was almost dark, and it had rained lightly all day. The temperature was warmer today than it had been for weeks, and the river was beginning to swell with the melt runoff from the north.

Matera took two platters of food back to the Mammoth Hearth where she found Vincavec bent over a smooth skin on the paved floor. He had four different piles of crushed dark green and brown powdered leaves and an empty wooden bowl in front of him. Vincavec was deep in thought, and did not hear her approach.

"Vinc, are you hungry?" She asked softly.

Vincavec heard her as if through a foggy haze, her words brought him slowly back from the place he had been deep within his own mind. He lifted his head slowly, and the aromas of the hot meat filled his nostrils deliciously.

"Wow, that sure smells good, thank you." He sat up, and scooted back carefully to not disturb the separated ingredients he had been contemplating. Matera sat down beside him and waited patiently while he shifted his shoulders from side to side to stretch out the kinks from sitting in one position for so long.

"Get us some of your tea?"

"Of course," Vincavec had a lukewarm basket of tea that he had forgotten about while he was working at the edge of the hearth fire. He dipped two cups and brought the basket back with him and sat back down next to Matera.

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the tangy meat and tart fruit. The tea was a clover and chamomile mix that was really quite tasty even when lukewarm or cool. Matera set the empty platters out in front of them and put her hand affectionately on his thigh.

"So what are you working on that had you so involved that you would even forget to eat?"

"Aahh, you would just laugh if I told you," Vincavec said, redness encroaching his face from his neck.

Matera just looked at him for a moment, observing the embarrassment he felt so suddenly. This was not like him, this shaman was as confident and knowledgeable as any mamut she knew. Something was definitely up, her curiosity took over and she spoke before thinking.

"What is it?"

When he finally spoke, he stuttered and stammered.

"I am trying to...to find a way...some kind of...some equivalent way...some alternate way...to make or recreate...to reproduce the effects...the spiritual effects...a way to get to...to...to that place again...oohh Mut!" He grinned, his face was beet red now, and he exhaled loudly. Vincavec was flustered as he fought to find the words he wanted-he had to say.

"I want to go back to that place, the spirit place of the root. I want to see Old Mamut and Creb again-I need to see them again." Vincavec hung his head, worn out from speaking aloud what he was not so successfully trying to do on his own. If anyone would understand, it was Matera. He hoped.

Matera grinned at the strong reaction that had come over him. This was a strong, secure man who feared little. This loss of face was so out of the norm it was almost comical-almost. She bit back her grin, then looked up to him.

"What is so important that you need to go there? What is bothering you so much?"

"I don't exactly know, but something is not quite right." Vincavec looked up at her, and was struck again by her beauty and poise. For some reason this relaxed him a bit and he continued speaking, it was a little easier now.

"Ever since Old Mamut came to me at the old Mammoth lodge, something has been a little different inside my mind. It is almost like he or Creb, the Clan Mog-ur, is trying to tell me something-but I can't quite make it out."

Matera thought on this for a moment, and he went on.

"It's like a distant murmur, I can hear their voices but I can't make out their words. Matera, it has to be important, whatever it is they are trying to tell me. Doesn't it?" Vincavec looked to her for answers, to him she was the wisest Mamut left alive, anywhere.

"Tell me more about this spirit trip you took by the influence of this root, tell me everything..."

""""""""""

Branag and Crag put the finishing touches on a new throwing spear, securing the flint point with thin wet strips of rawhide. Brug held the shaft as they pulled the last strip tight and tied it off. Crag got up and carried the spear over to the wall where several other spears stood, in various stages of completion.

Brug handed Branag another spear, a much thinner and shorter spear. A flint tip was wedged into the head of the shaft and held in place by glue, but it hadn't been wrapped and tied yet.

Branag looked it over, then smiled at the young man and pulled another wet strip of rawhide from a small bowl of water.

Crag returned and sat down, and this time he grabbed the shaft of the spear and Brug reached up to hold the flint tipped end. Branag used his knife to poke the end of the wet rawhide strip into a small crevice at the base of the point, and started wrapping it around the flanges of the tip.

Brug's eyes were wide as he watched every aspect of what Branag was doing, he took it all in.

Etra used a sharpened rib bone to separate crushed leaves from the stringy fiber of the stems of some dried purple vines. She had a pouch open and laying to her left, and another to her right on the smooth deer skin that she sat on. Tressie came over from the shelves at the back of the hearth along the wall, and set a small clump of dried, thorny weeds on the skin out of the way.

When she sat down next to Etra, she looked up at her and signed, 'Be careful-thorns.'

Etra nodded and pulled the fibrous part of the vine away from the crushed leaves a little farther. She reached to her side and picked up a wooden bowl and put the brittle weed into it, and started crushing it up with the blunt end of the same rib bone. The weed crumbled quickly and easily, some of it turning to powder almost immediately under the pressure of the smooth bone.

Tressie watched her work, grinning with the expertise that the Clan woman had developed over the winter. Etra had learned so much, she was amazing. She never had to be told anything twice, and had come up with some rather incredible insights concerning some of the plants and their uses. Tressie couldn't have understood how Etra's memories had been triggered by the search that she and Mog-ur had taken on so deep within her mind. Etra had ancestors that were medicine women, and those memories were all there for the taking, now that she knew where and how to look.

Mog-ur sat on a small stone platform covered with loose skins for comfort, sipping tea and observing the two women while they worked. He enjoyed watching the medicine women practice their craft, how they prepared the different plants in different ways. Etra would be more than adequate as the Clans medicine woman, he knew that now. This was a great comfort to the Mog-ur, it had been his biggest single worry concerning their future.

Aba walked by carrying a water bag she had just filled from a runoff crease in the roof of the lodge outside. Her hair was a little wet from the light rain still falling outside. Mog-ur could see her belly just starting to stick out with her pregnancy, he had a sudden pang of emotion that was mostly foreign to him. Mog-ur felt a stab of discomfort in his own lower belly-he shook his head quickly in disgust. Another woman's feeling, he thought, I must not think of this.

Mog-ur pressed his eyes tightly shut, and forced this odd thought from the forefront of his powerful mind. The womans' feelings dissipated, and he relaxed. Will this happen from now on, he thought to himself, will I never be a whole man again?

""""""""""

Latie lay back on the bed platform, naked, with the large bulge of her belly sticking uncomfortably into the air. This was no longer her favorite position to lay in, the pressure of the baby was just too much.

Brenan and Jaycie were at her feet, Nezzie and Tulie on each side of her. Nezzie held her hand, looking down at her daughters swollen belly and breasts, the nipples so dark and pronounced. Nezzie felt all the pride and the slight ever present fear all women felt at their child's first impending birth.

Brenan and Jaycie examined Latie, Brenan feeling deep inside her, probing with his fingers gently but firmly. He smiled and pulled back and nodded for Jaycie to probe her. When Jaycie finished and pulled away, she smiled at Brenan.

"The baby is in the proper birthing position now, Latie." Brenan said as he looked down and smiled at his beautiful mate. She still took his breath away almost every time he looked at her, and when she beamed that smile up at him he melted. What a woman, he thought, my woman.

"It could still be a little while before the birthing pains begin, or they could start today-there is no way to know."

Nezzie squeezed her hand, and beamed at Latie who had a dreamy, far away look in her bright eyes. Tulie was as proud and relieved as Nezzie was, and it showed.

"Everything looks great, Latie," Jaycie added. "The baby is ready when you are it seems."

Latie looked up at Brenan, the light of love flowing out of her to him. She saw the tears in his eyes and felt her own rising. A ripple started at the left side of her lower belly and wandered up past her stretched navel. What a satisfying feeling it was, to be here with all her loved ones now, she thought. Home, here where I want to spend my life with my family-and my baby.

""""""""""

Tressie and Etra packed away the freshly prepared potions into the small pouches and stacked them neatly. Tressie took a silent inventory as she studied the small piles.

"We need to gather some fresh comfry and datura to slice and dry without grinding it into powder. If it is dry tomorrow we can go out and search for some." Tressie said while she signed to Etra.

Etra nodded, thinking that the two plants had different uses in the ways they were prepared. When sliced they held more of the healing properties of slowing bleeding faster than when they were powdered.

Tressie opened Etra's medicine bag, and held it out while Etra put the packets inside. The wolverine bag was marvelous, Borg had made it for her at the beginning of winter. He had made Tressie one also, and Tressie absolutely treasured it. It was the most unusual, best made medicine bag she had ever seen.

""""""""""

Matera felt Vincavec jerk in his sleep. Her arm was around the top of his shoulder and she gave him a small hug as she came out of her deep sleep. The dim light of the dying fire in the Mammoth Hearth allowed her to observe his face when her eyes got used to the faint light. He was dreaming again.

Vincavec's eyes fluttered beneath his closed eyelids. It was a strong dream, and he was right in the middle of it. After a few moments, the dream faded away, at least for now. Matera knew that dreams often came in brief increments, and that it could continue at any time, or not at all.

She saw his expression relax, and his face slowly returned to normal. Matera watched him for any sign of the dream returning for a while, it was gone for now. She relaxed beside him, liking the feel of his warm body next to her own.

Vincavec needed her help, and Matera didn't know just how to help him. She took the confusing feelings and trepidations he had very seriously, Vincavec wasn't one to exaggerate things-especially spiritual things.

With all he and the others had gone through with the renegades, her own intuitions were that he was probably correct in his worries that the whole situation wasn't yet done. Matera knew that Dramen and Darcie from the northern camps both held a strong ambition for leadership, and that they probably wouldn't be satisfied with the current split of the Mamutoi people. But what would they try to do about it, she wondered.

Matera thought back to Vincavec's current problem, how can I help him, she wondered. There were few that knew more about potions and elixirs than she did, but the root presented her with a huge gap in her knowledge. She had no first hand experience with it-or anything quite like it. Her mind ran through all the various mind altering potions and plants, searching for anything that might help. She drifted back off to sleep thinking about it all.

Vincavec's eyes started to twitch again as the dream returned, a thin bead of sweat formed on his forehead. His cheeks clenched up and his eyelids flickered, the dream was back-in full force.

""""""""""

Latie woke up with a pang of tightness in her lower abdomen, it brought her out of sleep with a soft yelp. Brenan sat up beside her instantly, and watched her as she held her belly and took a deep breath-her face was red.

Brenan slid his hand over her belly, feeling the tightness that the clinching muscles caused. It got tighter as he felt lower, and then slowly started to relax.

It was still dark inside the lodge, and by the looks of the fire was getting close to daybreak. Latie deep breathing was the only sounds he heard.

"Brenan, I'm scared," Laties voice was soft and she almost sounded like a little girl.

Brenan smiled down at her, his protective instincts kicking in. "Latie, there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here and I will not leave your side."

He put his face down next to hers, kissing her cheek and nuzzling up to her. She felt safer and more secure immediately. Latie wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed once, her emotions flowing out of her as her body trembled.

"Just think, soon you will be able to see your feet again."

Laties tension broke a little as she laughed at Brenan's smart aleck remark.

"I am going to make you a tea that will help you to relax," Brenan began. "You might want to slip a sleeping fur over your shoulders, I'll need to examine you in a little bit."

Brenan got up and pulled on a pair of leggings from the shelf behind the bed platform, then went over to the glowing coals of the fire pit. As calm as he appeared to Latie, he was a jumble of nerves inside. Brenan's mind was going full bore, yesterday he had gone over the different medicines for the birthing procedure to himself and had no trouble remembering each one and the order they should be given-right now he couldn't think of a single one of them.

"May I help you?" Jaycie's soft voice came from behind him, startling Brenan and making him jump.

Brenan stood up and tried to compose himself and looked at Jaycie who had a sleeping fur wrapped around her and a big smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but I heard Latie cry out and thought it might be her time. Here, you get the fire going and I'll make the first tea. Chamomile, raspberry and pinch of datura?"

Brenan's mind cleared, "Yes, and add a little linden flower as well."

""""""""""

Vincavec woke up with an urgent need to pass his water, he rolled off the bed platform on a mission. When he turned away from the night basket, he was surprised to see Matera bent over the deerskin near the fire that he had been working over the night before. She had several more piles of herbs piled up than he had left, and she sipped tea studying the ingredients in front of her.

"Vinc, I have tea made when you are ready." Matera said without looking up.

Vincavec pulled on some loose fitting leggings and sat down beside her. A cup of steaming tea sat ready for him. He looked at the added piles of herbs, deciphering them in his mind.

Matera looked at him, and kissed his tattooed cheek warmly. "You were dreaming again last night, do you remember any of it?"

Vincavec sat quietly, sipping the hot, sweet herbal tea and thought back. It was the same dream, or was it?

After a long pause, he looked over at Matera and began.

"I remember seeing Old Mamut and Creb standing across the river from me. They stood together near the bank of the river, but they were out in the water a little way, standing on a floating log that stayed in one place." Vincavec took a sip and went on.

"There were heavy clouds overhead, and it smothered most of the sunlight even though it was mid day. I could see Mamut talking to me, but his voice was so soft and far away sounding, almost like it echoed through a cave. Creb signed to me, but his hand motions were obscured by the dim light-but there seemed to be an urgency to them."

"Could you see their faces?"

Vincavec had to stop and think about this, and he tried to recreate the dream in more detail within his memory.

"Yes-and no," his voice was softer now, and his eyes were closed. "I could see Creb's one brown eye shining at me, but I just can't see what he is trying to tell me. Mamut's face isn't as clear, but he is obviously upset at something-I'm sorry, I just can't see any clearer."

"It's all right, just relax." Matera's voice was soft and soothing. "Let it go for now, maybe we can think of a way to enhance your memory of these dreams."

""""""""""

Tressie and Etra took Ludeg with them down the trail to the west, the valley was the best place to search for the plants they wanted. Ludeg carried a long throwing spear in one hand, and sipped a cup of tea with the other. He had a scabbard of small spears for the spear thrower on his back.

The sunrise was soft and colorful with the low hanging cloud cover, but the light rain had stopped for now. It was cold and brisk, they could see their breath as they walked down the slippery trail.

Two thirds of the way down into the valley, Tressie veered away from the trail and walked to a patch of scrubs to the north. She stooped down and started pushing the wet dirt back with a digging stick.

Etra walked around her to the other side of a gnarly evergreen just past the scrubs, and saw something that caught her interest. She probed the mud with her foot, it was soft and water seeped up from the indent her foot left when she pulled it back. Etra shoved the pointed digging stick into the mud and pulled a chunk of earth away from the base of the tree. There it is, she thought, and a wave of satisfaction swept over her. She really had learned so much this winter.

Ludeg saw movement down close to the creek. He tried to figure out what it was, but couldn't get a good look at it. It looked big enough to eat, though, and he pulled a spear form the scabbard on his back along with his spear thrower.

""""""""""

Tulie brought a small bowl of thin stew to Latie in the back of the Mammoth Hearth. Latie sat on a pile of furs against a raised seating platform near the fire pit. Nezzie, Fralie, and Jaycie all sat around her.

Just as Tulie held it out to her, Latie felt another contraction beginning. Tulie saw what was happening and stepped back to watch. Laties eyes clenched closed as the first wave of tightening gripped her belly, breathing deeply through her mouth. Her fists clenched and pulled at the furs and she trembled as the tightening increased.

Nezzie watched Latie as the contraction slowly subsided. Latie opened her eyes and smiled, reaching for the bowl Tulie held.

Tulie sat down and leaned against Nezzie's side, "So how is she doing?"

"She's doing great, but the birthing pains are still pretty far apart. It will be a while yet."

Brenan came into the small circle of women with a cup of medicinal tea in his hand. He knelt in front of Latie, "Drink this when you finish the stew-don't worry, it tastes good."

Latie smiled up at him, and put the bowl back to her lips for another drink of the stew that was really mostly broth. The last tea Brenan had given her was bitter and hard to swallow, she was glad he said that this one would at least taste good.

"I want to take another look at you when you finish eating," Brenan said with a slight wrinkle on his brow.

"Brenan, it will still be a while," Jaycie said. "The pains are still far apart, why don't you go visit with the men for a little while. I'll come and get you when its's getting closer to her time."

Brenan thought about this for a moment, then nodded and wandered out of the hearth and down the long central passageway in the center of the lodge. Talut and Frebec were at the cooking hearth, and a few others as well. He felt a bit of the anxiousness fall away from him at the sounds of the men as they laughed at something funny.

Brenan had handled all the necessary duties of a healer, he had made the correct teas for slight muscle relaxation and the pain numbing potions that Latie needed. He had examined her to follow the progress of the birthing process, everything was coming along nicely. Brenan had tried to project calm and wisdom when he answered all the questions that Latie asked. But inside he was a wreck, this was taking so long, he thought. Am I forgetting anything, he asked himself again.

""""""""""

Matera ground up a dried meadow mushroom into a fine powder, she used a knuckle bone from a wolf to smash it into the bottom of a magnificent stone bowl. The bowl was made from limestone, Vincavec had chipped out a smooth indentation in the center of the flat rock, and rubbed it smooth with sandstone years before. The bowl was a deep purple color in the bottom, fading into blueish-green hues at the top of the indent from long use of various colored potions and elixirs over the years. The jagged edges of the rock gave it a unique, almost mystical appearance.

She pulled a scoop of reddish brown powder from the leafy pile to her left with a flattened rib bone and dropped in a measured amount on top of the dark brown mushroom powder. Matera added some crushed fiber from a vine, and stopped to think again.

There is something else, what is it, she pondered. Matera looked back down at the small piles of green and brown in front of her. Marigold leaf to enhance the sunami, yes add that, her fertile mind sped up. The inner bark of cherry to make it all last longer-whoa, she slowed her thinking to contemplate the effects of the mixed ingredients. Not too long, but long enough-this is harder than it looks.

Matera sat back and thought about the potion she was blending. Step by step she went through the properties and potential effects of the different ingredients. How they would effect Vincavec and how they would react to each other. She ran it all over through her head again and again. Matera had to be certain because this would definitely involve a strong element of danger. Danger to the man she loved.

""""""""""

Ludeg snuck down the hill quietly and slowly, putting a pair of evergreens between him and the movement that he saw at the creek. He caught a glimpse of more movement in the grass near a tree that was completely bare of leaves.

Taking another three steps to his right, he managed to put the trees back between them again as the grass twitched farther to his left. He snuck up to the pair of trees, and looked out between them.

He heard a high pitched snarl and two young ermine dove into the icy waters of the creek a few steps east of where the grass had been moving. They swam across the creek in a hurry, disappearing into the brush on the other side. The grass started to part in front of him, and he pulled the spear thrower up and into ready position.

A wolverines grizzled head showed through the grass, a full grown ermine in its mouth, he froze for a brief moment when he saw the sudden movement from between the trees. The spear took him in the back of the neck, just behind his head, the impact flattening him to the ground. The stocky wolverine recovered a bit and bounded three times towards the trees but his legs soon gave out and his charge slowed and he died on his feet.

Ludeg had another spear ready, and watched the animal fall for the last time four steps in front of him, the ermine still clinched tightly in his mouth.

Tressie followed a brown vine that wound its way through the scattered clumps of brown grass and weeds, pulling it up carefully as she went. The brown leaves that still clung to the vine were brittle and fell off easily, Tressie gathered them also.

Etra saw a small patch of dusky green leaves at the base of a small tree and moved ahead to investigate. Green was not a very popular color in the valley right now, only the evergreens and two types of bushes still sported the color of spring and summer. The leaves were moldy looking on the edges, and she bent over them to study them closer. When she pinched one of the leaves, it left a greenish brown smudge on her fingers.

It hit her suddenly, and she actually sat down on the damp ground and smelled her fingers. Moldy, musky smells, ancient sandy loam and deep brown dirt, scents from the deepest reaches of her memories suddenly flooded her mind. The memories were incomplete and confusing, bits of recognition and confusing questions without answers.

Etra took her digging stick and probed very lightly into the earth, breaking the dirt carefully and slowly. She felt as if she were digging into holy ground, and treated the dusky plants and the dirt they grew in with great reverence. A fingers length down in the dirt, she hit upon the first twisted, gnarly root. Etra stopped and looked at the root, and was again hit with a wave ancient memories. She clenched her eyes shut tightly and tried hard to concentrate. These memories came from a language that was so old she had a hard time deciphering the exact meanings.

Carefully, she pulled the first root clear of the dirt, and shook it gently to clear the loose soil from the top of the root where the stem came up and out from it. Etra laid it flat in the palm of her hand, looking at it carefully. Mog-ur will know this plant, she knew this to be true, but didn't know just how she knew it.

Etra pulled a small piece of rabbit hide from a pouch that hung from her belt, them smoothed it out flat on the ground next to her leg. She placed the entire plant down on it, then slowly began to harvest the next plant.

When she finished, she had six plants, with thirteen gnarly roots spread out on the rabbit skin. Etra folded it carefully to not damage the plants, and put it back into the pouch and tied it shut.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Matera sat in the back of the Mammoth Hearth with Averie, Frietag, and Jozen. Jozen had a small red deer skull drum in his lap and two small carved sticks in his hands. Frietag had two deer foreleg bones with the ends wrapped with the reddish shed fur of a woolly mammoth. Averie sat between them.

The fire was freshly refueled and burned hot and high, Matera and Vincavec sat facing each other on the opposite side of the fire from the other three. They were nude, with their bodies painted in deep reds and ash grey stripes. The grey stripes somehow seemed to make the single streak of grey in Matera's hair almost glow.

Frietag began a thudding rhythm on the flat paving stone in front of him with the two wrapped leg bones, Jozen waited and got a feel for the rhythm and joined in with the higher pitched, resonating beat he tapped out on the crown of the deer skull.

Averie sang out in a deep, wordless drone in her clear, strong voice. She varied the pitch into a melody that somehow mimicked and enhanced the sounds from the drumming of the two men at her sides. The men joined in softly at first, their voices deeper and undulating in a low harmony to Averie's strong melody.

Matera pulled the rawhide cover off the rock bowl between her and Vincavec. A wisp of steam escaped into the air from the milky, light brown potion. She reached out to Vincavec with her right hand, extending her fingertips as if she held a round bulb. He reached out with his left hand, made into a fist, and slipped it inside her fingers. Their eyes met, and a deep look of love passed between them, Matera squeezed his fist then they slowly pulled them apart and dropped their hands back to their laps.

Vincavec pulled out two small wooden drinking cups, both were ornately carved with the image of a mammoths head, and dyed a deep shade of red. He dipped each cup into the hot potion, and held out one cup to Matera who took it and looked into his eyes as she brought it to her lips. Vincavec followed suit and they drank down the potion slowly, it was still hot, and tasted bitter to the point of being hard to swallow.

Both of them could feel the warmth of the hot liquid as it went down, and had to fight off a strong sudden urge to regurgitate it when it all hit bottom. They could feel the beginning effects of the potion almost immediately, being hot, it absorbed into their systems quicker than normal.

Vincavec felt his vision began to blur, and the sight of Matera sitting in front of him started to sway gently from side to side.

Matera felt roughly the same thing, and when she saw Vincavec swaying, she felt the hot liquid rushing up her throat and she threw up violently all over Vincavec as he lost his balance and fell over backward to the hard rock floor behind him. When Vincavec hit the ground, he also began to retch, throwing up the entire contents of his stomach onto the rock floor.

Averie jumped up and rushed over to them, the two men following closely behind her. She grabbed Matera as she slid to her side, and helped to ease her down to the floor. Matera continued to retch, but it was mostly the dry heaves now, her stomach was empty.

Jozen pulled Vincavec's body out straight, he had doubled over into a fetal position when he threw up the last time. His eyes were rolling behind his closed eyelids, and a low wail came from his tightly closed lips.

Frietag quickly fetched a large bowl of cool water and several soft washing skins and brought them all back to the fire. He doused Vincavec on the face and upper body while Averie did the same to Matera, she began to moan also.

The three of them got them cleaned up, and noticed that both their body temperatures were suddenly rising substantially. They continued to cool them off with the wet rags, laying them onto their chests as they lay prone. Frietag rolled up two sleeping furs and propped their heads up, both of them eventually lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

""""""""""

Latie cried out as Brenan and Jaycie helped her to her feet. The last contraction had been very strong and quite prolonged compared to the few before it. Nezzie stood behind her, and wrapped her huge arms around her daughter under her arms and squeezed her tightly against her large, soft chest. Latie relaxed as the contraction finally finished and faded away. She felt a sudden gush of warmth as her water broke and ran down her legs and onto the birthing blanket.

"Good, Latie," Brenan said with an edge of excitement in his voice. "Now on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can-all right?"

"Yes," Latie gasped out the word, every bone and muscle in her body screamed at her with waves of pain and exhaustion. She felt it coming, and her legs started to feel as if she were being split apart from the inside, she partially stifled a scream that made Brenan jump.

"Push, Latie-I can see the head-push harder. Come on, you're almost there." Brenan knelt between her legs, he held her thighs open wide with his strong forearms.

Latie felt a sudden lessening of the stretching sensation as Brenan caught the babies head and helped her to force him the rest of the way out of her. She gasped and almost passed out from the exertion, Nezzie held her tightly, supporting her with the strength of her large powerful body.

Brenan stepped away from her a step and knelt down again, placing the baby on a blanket between his thighs. He opened the babies mouth and pulled a string of mucous free and wiped his nose clear as well. Brenan picked up a foot, and thumped it with his finger.

The cry of the baby resonated throughout the lodge, and Latie breathed a sigh of relief. The women all took a deep breath as the crying infant soothed their fears.

"Latie, give me one more push to clear the afterbirth," Jaycie said softly, and Latie nodded and gave one final push. Jaycie wrapped the afterbirth in the birthing blanket and turned back to Brenan who was tying off the cord with a thin strip of mammoth hide, dyed red. Brenan pulled his new long blade knife, and cut the cord. This young boy was now on his own.

Tulie stepped into place in front of Latie and knelt down and wiped her off then wrapped her bottom with a soft piece of sewed together rabbit skins, tying it at her waist. When she finished, she and Nezzie helped her over to the bed platform and to lay down.

Brenan and Jaycie cleaned the baby with soft wet skins, then Brenan wrapped him in a soft skin made from foetal aurochs hide and carried him over to Latie. Nezzie and Tulie made her comfortable, then stepped back as Brenan approached.

"Latie, you got your little boy," Brenan said with a proud smile. "He is strong, well formed, and healthy."

Latie beamed up at her mate, and took the small bundle he handed her. She cradled him in her arms, and pulled the skin away from his face to gaze on her son for the first time.

Nezzie and Tulie flanked Brenan as Latie looked at her baby boy. He had a soft fuzz of reddish blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. Laties heart melted at the sight of him, and when he wrinkled his nose at her, her tears fell.

"Brenan, he is so perfect." Her voice was soft and laced with emotion. Latie picked up the babies left hand and examined his little fingers, then squeezed him to her a little tighter before offering him her breast.

"Have you thought of a name for your son, my mate?" Brenan asked, a flush of warmth enveloping him at the sight of the two of them together.

"Brenan, this is Bralut of the Mammoth Hearth of the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi." Latie said, smiling up at him. She felt a completeness that she had never felt before wash over her entire being. A flush of warmth and love so strong that she could never have imagined. She watched the smiling face of her mate, seeing that he approved of the name, and feeling the love that emanated from him.

Latie closed her eyes and relished this glorious moment. A familiar voice came into her head, softly but with the strength of the man it once belonged to.

"Take care of your son, my dear Latie. For he is important to the future of the Mamutoi."

""""""""""

Averie knelt over Vincavec, she had her face close to his mouth, feeling how strong his breathing was. It was weak, but fairly regular. She pulled the wet rag off his forehead and wrung it out, then wet it again and put it back on him. He was so hot to the touch it scared her.

Matera was being tended in much the same way by Jozen. She too was hot, and he kept wetting skins and placing them on her body. Jozen changed the skins out regularly to keep them cool. Matera's breathing was also weak and slightly erratic.

They had been out for a while now, and Averie was starting to really worry. Not only had they both thrown their guts up, but whatever this potion was had knocked them out as well. Vincavec's eyes moved under his closed eyelids, then was still again.

Frietag came back in from the west annex with a pair of heavy water bag he carried over each shoulder. The water was cold, fresh from the river. He took the large basket they had been using outside to empty it, then refilled it.

Matera's arms started to quiver very slightly, beginning first near her hands they had laid out at her sides and moving up. Averie and Jozen got on each side of her quickly, observing her every move. The tremor slowly turned into a full body chill, the goose bumps covered her in short order.

Averie and Jozen quickly pulled the wet skins off her and Frietag brought them two heavy sleeping furs to cover her with. Matera moaned and her eyes flickered briefly, and she wrapped her arms around her chest unconsciously. All of the sudden her eyes opened wide, and a terrified look covered her face.

Averie leaned down close to her, face to face, and spoke softly. "It's all right, Matera. You are back and we are all here to help you."

Matera tried to focus on Averie, but her vision was severely blurred. The sound of Averie's voice was comforting, and she took a deep breath. Her chest felt restricted and her sides were sore, she felt the warmth of the furs as her body heat was held and reflected back onto her.

"Vincavec?" Matera asked in a hoarse whisper.

"He is still asleep, just rest, I'm sure he'll wake up in a little bit." Averie tried to sound confident and to keep the worry off her face. "Just rest and get warm, let me know when you want to get up."

Matera nodded, she was so tired and sore, just a little rest. Just for a little bit longer.

Vincavec still lay motionless, his body heat still high and a sheen of sweat covered him between the wet rags that cooled his limbs. His breathing still shallow, and inconsistent at best.

""""""""""

Etra approached Mog-ur in the back of the Mammoth Hearth and knelt down in front of him. She had tried to speak to him when she first got back, but he had been meditating and she had no desire to interrupt him. The holy man needed his time alone, she knew, but she was so anxious to speak with him she found it difficult being patient.

Mog-ur looked down at his medicine woman who showed such promise and dedication, and tapped her on the shoulder. Etra surprised Mog-ur by looking up at him quickly instead of her usual slow and graceful manner. She instead began signing rapidly and carelessly. Mog-ur held up his hand to stop her, and signed in the usual cadence.

'Slow down, "Etra" and tell me what you need to say.'

It took all Etra's will power to sign slowly and meticulously as she should to her Mog-ur.

'I have found a plant that I need your help to identify, I believe it is important.'

Etra pulled the folded skin from her pouch, and laid it on the ground in front of the Mog-ur. She unfolded the skin carefully and slowly, and sat back as he leaned over to look at the plants and their gnarly root systems.

Mog-ur's heart leapt up into his throat, he did not recognize the plants, but the roots-it was 'the root'. The root of the one eyed Mog-ur.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as his mind raced. All right, he thought to himself, think about this carefully. He forced himself to calm down inside, and knew he had to go deep into his memories to examine any knowledge of the root from his own ancestors. Mog-ur had no first hand experience with this at all. He needed time alone.

"Etra", wrap these back up and keep them safe and dry." Mog-ur looked into her eyes and gave her a strong look of appreciation.

So much of the language of the Clan was so subtle and nondescript. The meaning was not lost on Etra.

Etra nodded, knowing she had done correctly by bringing the strange plants to him quickly. Her curiosity was great, but the satisfaction she felt seeing his excitement was enough for now.

Mog-ur watched her walk away, he was glad that she hadn't pressed him for answers that he could not, would not have given her. Etra is a good Clan woman, he thought, then he shifted his position on the raised seat and took another deep breath and began to clear his mind.

""""""""""

Talut approached Latie who had Bralut at her breast reclining on a pile of furs on the back of her bed platform. He carried a steaming cup of strawberry flavored tea that Brenan had made for her. The large mans eyes sparkled as he approached, watching the two of them together. The daughter of his hearth had never looked happier, he thought, seeing the look only a new mother could have on her pretty face.

"Latie, would you like some tea? Brenan made it special for you." He asked as she looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Yes, thank you. Please sit with me," she said patting the edge of the bed beside her.

Talut handed her the cup and sat down, looking at Bralut as he suckled.

"Did Brenan tell you my sons name?"

"No, you have named him already?"

"Yes," Latie pulled Bralut off her nipple with a soft plop, and turned him around to face Talut directly.

"Talut, this is Bralut."

Talut melted inside, and his expressive face showed it. His eyes teared and his neck started getting red at the base, the color spread upward rapidly. Talut was suddenly at a loss for words.

Latie couldn't help but to grin at him, she had seldom seen Talut with nothing to say and it amused her slightly. She had hoped he would approve, the name being a combination of her mates and the man of the hearth that she was raised at. No one had ever loved her like Talut, not until Brenan had come along anyway, and this was her way of honoring them both.

Latie held the baby out to Talut, he smiled, his words still caught in his throat. Talut took Bralut with more gentleness that a man of his size should possess, and held him to his massive chest.

Talut wanted to tell Latie how wonderful her boy was, how much he loved the name she had given him. The lump in his throat swelled more, and Talut could say nothing. He slowly twisted his upper body in a smooth, slow rocking motion.

Latie saw the content look on his bearded face, and allowed him a little time to get to know her baby boy. She watched as Talut leaned his head down to kiss the fuzzy top of Bralut's head, and saw the single tear roll into his red beard.

Brenan stopped at the edge of the Mammoth Hearth, seeing this peaceful scene of Talut and Latie together. He had a small basket of the tea he had made for her in his hand. Latie put her hand on Talut's shoulder, and he could see the gentle loving caress she gave him and the tears in his eyes.

He watched for another moment, then turned to go back into the cooking hearth. They could use a little time alone, he thought as he walked. I think I know how he feels, Bralut has that affect on me too, he thought with a satisfied smile. What a wonderful day...

""""""""""

Matera moaned and pulled the fur up tightly around her neck. Another full body chill rippled from end of her to the other. She was slowly gaining control of her thoughts as the cobwebs cleared from her head. Vincavec! She was instantly worried and looked to Averie next to her.

"He's still asleep," Averie answered the silent question. "Just give him a little more time, he'll be all right. You just rest and get your strength back."

Matera gave her a weak grin, and lay her head back down. Her head had spun when she lifted it, and Matera didn't like the woozy feeling in her weakened state.

Vincavec was still covered with the wet skins, his body temperature way hotter than normal. Frietag stayed beside him, monitoring him, waiting anxiously for any sign that he would wake up. He saw Vincavec's eyes darting around behind the closed eyelids again, this had been going on off and on for a while now. Frietag wondered what it meant.

Matera closed her eyes and concentrated her powerful mind inward, looking to examine the brief experience. There was nothing there, she tried again getting the same results. She started a pattern of deep breathing, pausing to hold the air deep within her every few breaths, trying to gain back some of her strength. After several repetitions of this, she felt a little better and stronger.

"Averie, would you help me to sit, please?" Her voice sounded weak and feeble.

"Jozen, get on her other side," Averie said getting beside Matera's right side. Jozen knelt down next to her left side and together they pulled her up by the shoulders into a sitting position.

Matera felt the room turn slowly in her mind, and fought off a wave of nausea as she placed her hands on the ground on each side of her hips to steady herself. When she had found her balance Matera took the cup of warm tea Averie held out to her, and cradled it in her hands.

The tea tasted pleasant enough, anything would have been better than the rancid taste lingering in her mouth. Chamomile, alfalfa, and linden flower-she picked out the ingredients and estimated their proportions unconsciously. She swished it around in her mouth before swallowing, washing away some of the vile taste left in her mouth from the mixed potion.

Averie watched her, then shifted her gaze back to Vincavec who lay so very still. Jozen changed out the wet skins on the lower half of his body, a sheen of sweat dripped off Vincavec's brow.

Matera was deep in thought, trying to dissect what went wrong with the mixture she had come up with. Her thoughts were not pure, and she felt a real difficulty concentrating because she kept worrying about Vincavec. He was so still, I need to help him, she thought.

"Averie, would you bring me my medicine bag, please?" Matera drained the last of the warm tea, and Frietag took her cup and refilled it from the basket.

Vincavec was so still, and his breathing so very shallow and erratic.

""""""""""

Mog-ur walked past the Aurochs hearth, and paused to watch Brydag sitting against the bed platform leaning into a pile of furs. His fat little hands clutched a wooden drinking cup and he lifted it up and down in jerky little motions. Branag and Brug sat in front of him, watching and enjoying his baby antics.

Branag looked up at the Mog-ur as he stopped and observed them.

'I am going to meditate outside.' Mog-ur signed, and Branag nodded. He walked on.

Mog-ur went outside, the late afternoon sun was bright between the scattered clouds that were beginning to break up and blow on through. He followed the northern trail that led up the wooded hillside, it was still muddy and slick and he chose his steps with care. The trail wound through the trees and he finally reached the small clearing where his favorite place to meditate on a small level bluff with three logs and a good view.

He paused before sitting down, looking out over the wooded valley. The valley was mostly still brown and grey, but a few evergreens gave a pleasant break to the bland colors. Mog-ur was about to sit down when he caught a glimpse of movement down toward the creek, he focused on the area for a moment.

A single grey wolf appeared for a brief moment between two bushes, and looked up at him before he disappeared into the brush. Mog-ur felt a strong flush of warmth at the sight of the wolf, the grey wolf was his totem.

With a deep sense of satisfaction he sat on the damp log and raised his hands out in front of him. Placing his fingertips together, he closed his eyes and peacefully allowed his mind to relax and wander for a bit.

The sounds of the wild enveloped him, he could hear the whistles of songbirds, the rustling of the breeze as it passed through the clinging brown leaves. He could almost feel the wetness on the ground and the trees around him.

Mog-ur slowly brought his powerful mind into focus, and started to explore his memories, slowly and purposefully. He could feel the power of being in total control of his search through his memories, the thought was comforting and he began to focus on a summer gathering of many years ago.

The cave glowed in his mind all over again as he and the other mog-urs sat around the fire. A cave bear skull faced the fire in front of each Mog-ur, their faces and naked upper bodies painted in black and stark white streaks and stripes.

A Mog-ur across from him was signing to the flames, calling down the old spirits of wind and fire and rain. A near empty bowl of a light brown milky looking potion sat on the ground beside him, and Mog-ur could feel the swimming sensation beginning to affect him as the flames danced in front of him.

The older, completely grey headed Mog-ur addressed the other mog-urs and signed in the ancient language of the spirit of the cave bear.

'I have been in a ceremony with the mog-urs of the east, it was led and controlled by the Mog-ur with one eye. His medicine woman prepared for us a potion made from the sacred root of the cave bear. This experience took us deep back into our first memories, back to the very beginnings of the Clan...'

""""""""""

Nezzie and Tulie came up to Latie, nursing Bralut at the Mammoth Hearth fire, Nezzie held something behind her back. Both women smiled as they sat down on either side of Latie, watching the baby nurse for a moment before Nezzie spoke up.

"We have something for Bralut," she said with a big beaming smile. Nezzie pulled a small pair of leggings and a small tunic from behind her back and held them out to Latie.

Latie took the tunic with one hand and looked it over with a big grin. The little tunic was an exact copy of Brenan's matrimonial tunic that the Mammoth Camp had given him. The leggings were done in the same way, small but perfect in every detail. They would be a little big on Bralut for a while, but he would grow into them in no time.

"This is wonderful!" Laties voice was laced with her deep appreciation of the surprise. "These are so perfect."

Tulie smiled, and watched Bralut pull away from Laties breast, a drop of milk dripping down his fat little chin. His eyes were bright and curious and he reached a pudgy little hand out toward the tunic that Latie held.

Nezzie reached out and touched his hand with her finger, Bralut grasped it and tried to pull it to his mouth.

"This boy is strong, look at how he pulls on my finger." Nezzie was beaming with pride at the baby boy. She took him as Latie held him out to her.

Bralut looked at her with wide eyes as Nezzie held him out in front of her, looking deep into his eyes. He reached out at her face, and Nezzie giggled when he clasped his fingers on her nose, tugging it gently.

Latie looked at the small clothes that were so expertly made, her heart just melted. Bralut would look just like Brenan in these. My men, she thought, my handsome men.

""""""""""

Vincavec got the chills, his eyes fluttered open and he groaned wrapping his arms weakly around the wet skins that covered his chest. Frietag and Matera sat beside him, and started pulling the wet skins off him and Matera dried him with a soft, dry skin. Averie had three sleeping furs in her arms, ready to wrap him up as soon as he was dry.

The first thing he saw when his eyes came slowly into focus was Matera looking down at him. It gave him more comfort than she could have known, his first conscious thought was of her. He gave her a weak grin, and tried to speak, but she put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"Just relax while we get you warmed up, we will have plenty of time to talk later."

Matera voice was all he needed to get him past the fearful throbbing in his head, and the aches and pains that wracked his cold body. Vincavec took a deep breath, and felt the constriction of his chest, his whole body felt tight and terribly sore. He felt like he had been mauled by a bear.

Averie tucked the third sleeping fur over him, and she and Matera arranged them to cover everything but his face. Jozen put a rolled up fur under his head as a pillow.

Vincavec could feel his warmth starting to return, and he shivered involuntarily as his body shucked off the cold and sucked in the heat. He closed his eyes reluctantly, not really wanting to look away from the comfort of Matera, but knowing he had to. He concentrated and tried to remember anything from the experience, it was all so foggy and distant. He took a deep, painful breath and tried again.

""""""""""

Mog-ur sat on the log, contemplating his search. He had found no further information on the sacred root. No curing techniques, no preparation methods, no hints of controlling the substance. Not too much of anything in the way of solid first hand experience. A few rumors and second hand innuendo, a pair of legends that spoke around it, but none directly to it.

The soft breeze blew his loose hair away from his face and it wisped out behind him in soft tufts. The sun was on the downhill side of another day, casting long shadows on the valley down below.

Mog-ur enjoyed the tranquility of the afternoon. He had held little hope of finding more information from his memories, so he was not too terribly disappointed in the results of his search. There was still one real hope, the Mog-ur woman of the Lion Camp-Latie. She had made the potion before, with successful results. Latie may know the secret ways and means of the sacred root.

Latie, woman Mog-ur of the Others, how extraordinary it all was, he thought to himself. There had been more changes in the way Mog-ur looked and thought about the world this past year than he ever could have possibly imagined. It still took all the mental prowess he possessed to deal with it all, especially when the women of the Others were involved. This is not a race of stupid people, he thought again, there is still much we can learn.

Mog-ur pondered the mild weather of late, he knew it was time for the Clan to be getting back together. It was time to begin their journey, though he knew there would still be cold storms from time to time before spring was truly here. It had been almost a full moon since he had been to the Lion Camp to visit the Clan there, but the progress they had made in preparing for the trek was incredible. By themselves, they probably had enough supplies, clothes, and weapons for the entire Clan-and the Clan at the Aurochs Camp were well supplied as well.

Every woman in the Clan was pregnant, Mog-ur thought with satisfaction. Though none of them were too far along and it should not hamper their ability to travel quickly at least for a while.

The hunters all seemed to be well schooled in the new weapon, the throwing spear. They were all very proficient and comfortable with the new methods of hunting with them. Even little Brug had brought in a steady supply of meat, and the confidence of the young man was that of a much older hunter. He had grown up so fast this winter.

Brug would miss Bran-nag when they left, he knew, Bran-nag would probably miss the young man of the Clan as well. The two had gotten very close this winter, and it had been satisfying to watch.

Mog-ur's thoughts came around to Etra, she was definitely the most satisfying surprise of the winter. Ever since he had taken her back into her memories she had made huge leaps and bounds in her training as medicine woman. Watching Etra and Tressie working together was a marvelous thing to behold. They had helped several people during the winter with the usual sicknesses, with all the ease of medicine women twice their age and experience. Mog-ur was confident that Etra could function as competently as any medicine woman of the Clan.

The soft rustling in the brush below him brought Mog-ur out of his deep thought, and he looked toward the sound. The head of a grey wolf appeared between two short evergreens at the edge of the bluff in front of him. Mog-ur felt no fear, just a great curiosity as the beautiful creature stared up at him with his deep brown eyes shining. Mog-ur just watched him, studying the wild animal as they stared each other down. The grey wolf sat down, and wagged his bushy tail.

Mog-ur sent out a powerful thought out to the wolf, asking him if it was the correct time for the Clan to leave. He treated the wolf like he was his living totem, and signed eloquently as he sent out his powerful mind probe. The wolf cocked his head, and whimpered softly. Mog-ur repeated the signs and his mental message, the wolf almost appeared to hear and understand him as he cocked his head again.

How extraordinary, Mog-ur thought to himself, watching the peaceful antics of the wolf. Just as he was getting ready to ask the wolf again, the wolf lifted his magnificent head up and started the short yips that led to a full voiced howl. He repeated the howl one more time, then looked back up into the eyes of the human in front of him, and turned to scamper back down the hill and out of sight.

Mog-ur felt a swelling in his heart, and made a sign to the wolf, 'Thank you, my totem, this man is grateful. Go with Ursus.' Mog-ur stood up and started back to the Aurochs Camp. His steps were lively and quick for a man his age, he felt as if he glowed inside. The grey wolf has made it clear, we are doing the right thing.

""""""""""

Vincavec was left alone in the night on his sleeping platform. Matera was beside him, but she had long since been asleep, as had the rest of the camp. His body was tired and sore, but his mind had regained all its sharpness and he felt a need to meditate.

Gently, he pulled Matera's arm off him, and rolled off the bed platform. Vincavec pulled a sleeping fur from the foot of the sleeping platform and wrapped it over his shoulders. He walked quietly over to the shelves at the back of the hearth, and picked up a few supplies.

Vincavec carried his medicine bag, a water bag, and a wooden bowl over to the hearth fire that burned low. He sat down and stoked the fire up a little bit, and took a long drink from the water bag.

He still felt a bit nauseated, and his stomach muscles were definitely tender and sore. The cool water felt so good going down that he took another long drink. He watched the fingers of flame, and the soft flickering shadows they cast against the curtains surrounding his sleeping platform. He could hear Matera's soft breathing, and the popping of the wood as it burned.

Vincavec opened his medicine bag and poured the contents on the rock floor in front of him. His mind wandered a bit as he looked over the packets and small packages of various herbs and extracts. For one of the few times in his life, Vincavec didn't know exactly what he wanted, or needed to do.

The potion that Matera had come up with had gone badly, and he had no memories of anything other than sickness from the experience. He ran over the ingredients and preparation methods that Matera had used, he saw no flaws in her logic or techniques. Nothing is certain in the spirit world, he thought with a grin.

Vincavec started to open three of the packets and sprinkled their contents into his open hand to measure out the proper amounts. He put these into the bowl and poured cool water until it was two thirds full. With his finger, he stirred the powders until they dissolved into a golden colored liquid.

Vincavec lifted the bowl to his lips and drank half of the contents of the bowl in four deep swallows, then set the bowl back onto the ground. He could feel the soothing effects of the datura, his stomach settling out nicely from the cramping soreness of before. The datura also eased the ache in his head, but he could taste the bitterness on the back of his tongue. I should have used more linden flower, he thought.

He opened another small packet, and pulled out a single, thin slice of a deep brown dried mushroom. Vincavec held it out in front of his face, and studied it in the flickering firelight. Just one small slice, he thought, just one. It should be enough to help, but not enough to make me sick again. Should I?

""""""""""

Brenan woke up with a sharp pain behind his ear, and another at the bottom of his rib cage. He lifted his head, and the pain behind his ear increased for a moment before subsiding all together. Another sharp pain hit him at the bottom of his ribs, and he knew what was causing it. Bralut kicked him again as Brenan rolled onto his side and faced the baby stretched out between him and Latie. Bralut had his fist clenched, and a small amount of Brenan's hair was protruding from it. Brenan felt the thick skin wrapped around the babies waist, and found it wet.

He got up and fetched another wrap for Bralut, and put him in the basket padded with furs on Laties side of the bed platform on the floor. Brenan pulled off the wet wrap, wiped down the babies butt and put the fresh wrap on him. He leaned down and gave him a kiss and went to the night basket to empty his bladder.

When Brenan got back into the furs next to Latie, he cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek. He felt so complete, so full of love for his mate and the son of his hearth. Brenan watched the flickering shadows on the ceiling of the lodge, his mind at peace. Can you see us, Mamut, he wondered. Can you see how happy Latie and I are?

Brenan fell asleep with these thoughts on his mind. He dreamed of Bralut growing up, growing into a robust man of the Mamutoi.

""""""""""

Vincavec sprinkled a small pinch of yellow powder into the bowl, and picked up the sliver of dried mushroom. He looked at it and smiled and laid it into the palm of his hand. Vincavec smashed it up with his thumb, watching as it turned into a fibrous powder. He dropped the powder into the bowl and started stirring it up with his finger. The golden color turned into a milky light tan, and parts of it didn't seem to mix as thoroughly as the rest, it stayed in solid light brown streak.

The small hearth fire had a nice bed of glowing coals at its base, and Vincavec used a pair of wooden tongs to set a single heating stone just into the coals. He sat back and took another swallow from the water bag, and closed his eyes to wait on the rock to heat.

The stillness of the night was interrupted only by the soft crackling of the fire, and an occasional cough from the other hearths. Vincavec cleared his mind by thinking of a single star in a deep black sky. He imagined it as a single hearth fire of the spirit world, surrounded by people he knew and loved who had gone on before him. His mother was there, with the man of his hearth and the Mamut of his camp who had helped to raise and train him.

A young girl, also born to the hearth he was born to was there. Her red hair curly and long just as he remembered seeing her last, free now from the red spot sickness that had taken her life so prematurely.

Kamut was there, the old master builder who had taught Vincavec so much about building a lodge that was both strong and beautiful to behold.

Vincavec looked past the fire to the old men who stood behind those seated at the fire, Old Mamut and Creb were there. Creb leaned on the long walking staff and Mamut and another grey headed old holy man whose name Vincavec could no longer remember all spoke quietly amongst themselves.

Vincavec felt these peaceful people, his loved ones, were at peace in this strange and serene place. The calm of this place and these people allowed Vincavec to relax into a state of peaceful concentration that he could control easily with his powerful mind.

He opened his eyes and pulled the hot stone from the coals and set it into the bowl, listening to the soft hiss and watching the small bubbles rise up around the round rock. Vincavec didn't let it stay in very long, and pulled it back out and set it aside. He stirred the warm, but not quite hot liquid with his finger. This time the light brown streak dissipated, melding into the rest completely.

Vincavec raised his head to the shadowy ceiling and sent out a brief plea to Mut for safe passage into Her mysterious spirit world. He put the bowl to his lips and drank down three swallows of the bitter, tangy tasting warm liquid. Vincavec set the near empty bowl to his side and closed his eyes again, breathing deeply. He felt a surge of adrenalin as the potion rebelled against his system and he had to fight to keep it down for a long, difficult moment. The feeling finally passed, and he controlled his breathing into a series of two deep breaths followed by a single, shallow breath. He kept up this repetition almost unconsciously as he cleared his mind again.

Another wave of nausea rippled through his stomach, then Vincavec felt a distinct feeling of lightness starting at the back of his head. He tried to focus on the visual image of Old Mamut and Creb, straining to remember every small detail of their appearance as they were when he last saw them. The lightness in the back of his head spread slowly forward, Vincavec concentrated harder on the images he had conjured up in his mind. He could feel his body start to sway and he put his hands on the ground to keep his balance.

The face of Mamut blurred and started to deform into alternate waves of clear and obscured detail, Vincavec tried to sharpen the image in his mind. A soft surge of weightlessness swept over him, and he pushed hard against the rock floor to stay upright. Vincavec fought this strange light feeling for a while, shifting the force of his hands to which ever side he was leaning.

It got harder to keep himself upright and straight, and he pushed hard with both hands as he felt his body start to tumble over backwards. Vincavec was losing his balance, and he shoved against the flat paving stone hard, then harder still-then it happened. Vincavec felt the sudden release of leaving his physical body and his consciousness escaped out into the open air.

Everything was soft and blurry for a while, and Vincavec had a hard time getting his eyes to focus and he spun slowly in the air above the hearth fire. When he could finally see clearly, he slowed the spin he was in and brought himself into a stationary hover.

Vincavec relaxed, he was in control of his mind and of his surroundings at last. He paused to think on just how to proceed, and lifted his body up and through the roof of the lodge. The night was dark and scattered thin clouds crossed the black sky in streaks, the stars shining bright between them. He could feel the soft breeze as it passed through him, and the sudden realization hit him that the spirit trance he was in was very weak compared to the deep effects of the sacred root. Vincavec knew that he didn't have much time before the potion weakened.

'Mamut, help me!' Vincavec shot this thought out of his mind as strongly as he could, repeating it over and over. He stopped after the sixth repetition, and opened his mind and listened with all his mental power, and waited.

The breeze got cooler, and he felt his mental power beginning to dull and wane. Vincavec tried again, sending his plea out with a note of desperation as hard as he was able. He felt his 'body' getting heavy, and he started to drift down and he could almost feel the ceiling of the lodge as he passed through it, pulling against him. Vincavec looked down at his body, still propped into the sitting position a step in front of the hearth fire.

Just as he was about to reach his body, he looked up to see a light shimmering, blurry vision of Old Mamut floating a few feet above the ground in front of him on the other side of the small fire. Vincavec tried to focus and send his thoughts out but couldn't, he felt so heavy and cumbersome and his vision started to blur even more.

Old Mamut's voice came into his head, softly and as if from a distance just as he was losing consciousness all together.

'It is not yet over,' Mamut's voice faded more as he continued. 'You must return with Matera to the Sturgeon Camp before the winter season is done and...'

Vincavec was rapidly losing all consciousness and as his body fell over backward, a strong hand supported him and kept him from hitting his head on the stone floor.

'Don't let it happen again...'

Vincavec's mind cried out just as he passed out cold, 'What, Mamut, I don't understand...'

Blackness enveloped him, and his body jerked into a few hard spasms. His body quivered then finally stilled, and Vincavec slept.

""""""""""

Tulie sat at the Mammoth Hearth fire with Latie and Jaycie. Nezzie came over with little Tonie at her heals, they each carried a platter of small sliced fruits and joined the other ladies at the fire.

The platters were passed around by Tonie, who started by serving her mother. Jaycie gave the young girl a kiss on the cheek as she turned and offered the platter to Tulie.

Tulie ate a thin slice of a small, tart apple and turned back to look at Latie.

"We need to have a naming ceremony for Bralut soon. If you don't mind, I think Nezzie and I would like to officiate it. Since you are our Mamut, you will have to teach us all the protocol, though." Tulie said, smiling.

"That would be wonderful, I was wondering if I would have to ask Brenan to do it since I will be included in the ceremony. Thank you, Tulie." Latie smiled at the large woman, then looked to her mother and continued. "Mother, do you think you can get through the entire ceremony without crying?"

"Probably not," Nezzie answered with a chuckle as the other women laughed with her. "But what good is a naming ceremony without a few tears?"

The women laughed a little harder, knowing that she was right, of course.

Brenan and Talut both turned their heads toward the laughter from the Fox Hearth where they sat with Wymez, Ranec, and Ralev. Tramen was on Talut's lap and Brenan held Bralut.

"I guess we are the ones that should be laughing," Ranec began, jabbing Ralev in the ribs making him squirm in Wymez lap. "We have all the kids."

Talut looked around him at the men and the children, smiling broadly through his freshly trimmed red beard. Now this is a fine place to raise all these young ones, he thought with great satisfaction. Talut had never been happier, and it showed.

""""""""""

Mog-ur sat with Crag and Branag at the fire pit outside, the morning was cool and brisk and still a little damp. The fire was still growing, Crag and Branag had just built it up and the damp wood popped and sputtered as the flames grew. A basket of tea was on the ground next to Mog-ur and each of them had a cup.

Mortan and Brug came out of the lodge, spears in hand and full of energy. The boys ran around chasing each other for a little, then wandered over to the men at the fire.

Crag signed to the boys, 'Are you going hunting this morning?'

'Yes, "Rym-mar" says that it is dry enough to hunt for beaver today.' Brug signed.

"Rymar says that after a rain the beavers are easier to hunt." Mortan added, signing as he spoke.

The boys took a cup of the tea that Mog-ur offered, but they both drank it down as quickly as they could. Their eyes never leaving the closed entrance flap of the lodge. It was very hard for them to stay still, the excitement of the hunt was already upon them.

Branag grinned watching them, he could remember how exciting it was to hunt at their age.

Rymar finally came out of the lodge, carrying a new throwing spear that Crag and Borg had made for him. Borg had even made the flint point, having practiced all winter, he was now quite adept at working the stone.

"Good morning." Rymar said as he approached the men at the fire, signing a greeting to the Clan men as he sat down next to Mog-ur. He pulled his drinking cup from a pouch on his belt and dipped a cup of tea.

It was all the boys could do to wait on Rymar to finish his tea, and Branag thought that Mortan would pop when Rymar dipped a second cup. Rymar drank this cup a little quicker than he had the first, and he grinned at the men around him as he got up and put the cup back into the pouch.

"Believe it or not, they are learning patience." He said as he bid the men farewell and turned to lead the anxious boys down the northeast path.

As they went through the trees and out of sight, Mog-ur looked to Crag and Branag and signed.

'We need to get packed up to leave in a few days,' he looked directly at Branag as he continued. 'It is time for us to gather at the Lion Camp, our journey is calling for us to begin.'

It took Branag a little bit to understand Mog-ur's signs, and he nodded to him when they all made sense in his mind. "It will be different for us here when you all leave, I will miss you all."

"Bran-nag", this "Clan" will always owe you a kinship debt that we will never be able to fully repay.' Crag answered, surprising Mog-ur with his signs. The older man of the Clan was usually very quiet and kept mostly to himself. 'This man will always remember your kindness and hospitality, if not for the generosity of your Aurochs Camp and the Lion Camp of "Trul-lee", this Clan would not have survived. For this, and much more, we are grateful.'

Mog-ur and Branag both sat quietly stunned, watching as Crag bowed his head slightly to Branag, giving him the ultimate show of respect. Mog-ur was pleased with Crags words and actions, the old hunter was very wise and compassionate.

Branag was speechless. He had worked closely with Crag over the winter, teaching the arts of working the heated stone, but other than talk of flint Crag had not been too open with his feelings. Their conversations were pretty much limited to knapping flint points, and the words took him by surprise. This camp will not be the same without these unusual people, he thought with a tear in his eye, I will miss them a lot.

"Bran-nag", will you come with us to the Lion Camp?' Mog-ur asked.

"Of course, and I am sure others will come as well." Branag suddenly thought of Brug, the very idea of the boy leaving caused a lump to form in his throat. This is not going to be easy, he thought, not easy at all.

""""""""""

Matera woke before first light, and was surprised that Vincavec was not beside her. Her stomach churned as she sat up to look around for him, and she spotted him asleep by the fire in the dim light of the glowing coals. She jumped up and swung her legs off the sleeping platform, and had to pause when the quick stab of a cramp hit her lower abdomen.

Taking a deep breath, she felt the sudden pang fade and took the three steps over to Vincavec's prone body. Her face blanched when she saw the light brown, congealed jelly in the bottom of the wooden bowl beside him. She dropped to her knees and put her arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss his cheek a little forcefully.

Vincavec opened his eyes to Matera's beautiful but worried face, he had never seen a more welcome sight in all his life.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

_**A Premonition and a Celebration**_

Ludeg arrived at the Lion Camp just at sunset, he was tired and cold from a tiring journey that he had forced himself to make quickly. He carried only minimal supplies for the day and a half trip, and wore heavy traveling clothes.

The Lion Camp welcomed him warmly, and he was given a hot bowl of stew and stowed his gear in one of the guest bed platforms in the Mammoth Hearth. Ludeg told of his news after he finished the stew.

"The Clan of the Aurochs Camp are on their way here, along with several Aurochs Camp members." Ludeg paused to allow Tornec to keep up with his signing translation for the Clan.

"They should arrive tomorrow afternoon or evening some time. Mog-ur has said that it is time for the Clan to unite, and the time for beginning their long journey is at hand."

Rug nodded solemnly, he had been expecting this, and knew that he and his Clan had a lot to do in the next few days. The realization of the entire situation began to creep in on him. They were really leaving, leaving this comfortable camp and its generous and kind people of the Others. Rug had conflicting thoughts about this, he was anxious to get to the Land of the Sun, but he knew that it would be a long and difficult journey. Leaving these people would be just as hard, he thought, maybe even harder.

Ludeg spoke again, and Rugs attention was pulled back to Tornec as he signed.

"Mog-ur wants the Clan here at the lion Camp to begin their preparations to travel. He has said that the Land of the Sun calls, and the Clan must answer now. It is time to travel on to this distant land of your ancestors."

A small hubbub ensued at the conclusion of Ludeg's pronouncement. The Lion Camp was instantly buzzing with chatter, everyone had a slightly different emotional response to the news.

Nezzie probably felt the strongest emotions, she had grown so close to the young girl of the Clan, Ooga. She dropped her head and fought the tears that threatened. A stab of recollection punctured her big heart, as she couldn't help but to think of Rydag-and how she had lost him as well.

Ooga saw the large rotund woman drop her head to her chest, and walked over to her and grabbed her leg with both arms in a strong hug. Nezzie looked past her tears and reached down to pick up the stocky little girl, and held her to her chest.

Ooga wrapped her arms around Nezzie's neck, and squeezed her head into the nape of her neck. Nezzie returned the hug, and wet the back of Ooga's neck with her tears.

Talut watched the interplay between Nezzie and Ooga, and his eyes teared up as well. He too had become overly fond of these remarkable people. Talut had never seen more dedicated hunters and gatherers in all his life. They were quick to learn, and they wasted little time, always working on something. This crowded lodge will feel absolutely empty when they leave, he thought to himself.

""""""""""

Matera and Vincavec sat in the west annex of the Cave Bear lodge around the small hearth fire on folded furs. They kept their voices low, as if to keep from being overheard, though they were quite alone.

"...but Vincavec, if you don't know exactly what Mamut was trying to warn you about, how can you justify such a long trip in this erratic weather?"

"Matera, it will be another two full moons before it is the best weather to travel, and by then a lot of the far away camps will be starting their trips to the summer meeting-at your home camp." Vincavec argued, it had taken him several days of deep meditation for him to reconstruct the better part of his spirit contact with Old Mamut. Vincavec was still foggy on many of the exact details, but Mamut's warning had been clear enough for him to feel he needed to take some kind of appropriate action.

"We will do whatever it is you think necessary, Vinc, but I do not relish the thought of traveling right now. The rains will have all the rivers and creeks running high and fast, the land will be muddy and hard to cross. Besides, under the best of conditions it would take almost half a moon to get back to the Sturgeon Camp-and you know it." Matera was slightly flustered, and her strong, soft voice reflected it.

Vincavec was astonished, Matera had never been too much of a complainer. She had always been up to almost any challenge, with little or no notice. What is wrong with her lately, he wondered, she had been so overly protective of him. Matera had given Vincavec a real tongue lashing when she had found him alone at the Mammoth Hearth fire following his solo spirit trip, chiding him like a child. Something was definitely up with her, he thought, what on Mut's great earth could it be? Why is she so moody?

""""""""""

Branag helped to set up the Aurochs Camp traveling tent with Rymar's help. He was still surprised that the older man had insisted on coming along, Branag could only guess that he wanted to spend as much time with Brug as he could before they left for good. Branag felt a lot the same way.

The Clan set up their own tent, using this small excursion to practice their traveling skills and working together. Mog-ur supervised their efforts when things bogged down on occasion, though all in all they were quite proficient as a group working together.

He watched Brug and Mortan scouting the perimeter of the clearing with their throwing spears ready. The boys made quite a team, last night as they set up camp Mortan had speared a hare, and Brug had killed a fat ground squirrel. It had been enough to make a tasty stew for the entire traveling band.

Mog-ur was surprised at how many Aurochs Camp members had decided to join them on this small journey to the Lion Camp. Tressie, Rymar, Branag, Mortan, Deegie and Brydag, and Salen had all come. Ludeg too, if you count him going on ahead to inform the Lion Camp of their coming.

These were very special people, Mog-ur thought, we have all learned a lot from living with them. He felt that his Clan would prosper by their close experiences with these remarkable people of the Others.

Brug slowed his stealthy walk, and cocked his arm and took aim. Mortan took a slow step to Brug's right, and had his throwing spear ready also. The boys took another step forward together, mirroring each other in a slow, carefully measured dance of the hunt. The fact that they had hunted together so often showed in their measured movements.

The tall brown grass in front of them twitched slightly, and Brug made a subtle gesture with the tip of his spear. Mortan caught it out of the corner of his eye, and moved a slow, quiet step further to his right. The tops of the grass moved again.

Brug took a step to his left, and another step forward. Mortan took a step to his right, they had the tall clump of grass out in front and between them in perfect position for a cross fire.

The grass twitched again and a fat giant hamster bounded out into the open toward the relative safety of the trees. Brug let his spear fly and before it reached the hamster, Mortan let his go. Brug's spear hit the hamster in the rear haunch, and Mortan's spear caught him in the neck a split second later.

Mortan and Brug looked at each other and they both cried out at the same time, startling the rest of the travelers for a moment before they saw the boys running up to the giant hamster. The boys reached the hamster, and watched as he wiggled for a brief, last time before dying. They pulled their spears out of the dead animal, and each picked up a rear leg and carried him back to camp, dragging on the ground between them.

Etra saw them coming, and she walked out to meet them.

Troog had a fire pit dug, and was loading it with dead fall when the boys came back into the camp. He looked up at them and nodded to acknowledge their kill before turning back to his work. Troog had never seen such tenacity in a young boy of the Clan before, this boy could hunt.

Etra took the hamster from the boys, praising their hunting prowess, and carried the animal over to a flat stone on the ground to begin skinning him out. She pulled a knife from a scabbard hanging from her belt, it was a knife that Tressie had given her, made in the style of the Others. Etra prized this wonderful gift, though she really needed more practice with it to be as skilled as she wanted to be with the odd design.

Rymar and Branag called the boys over to them, and questioned them on their hunt. Rymar quizzed them about the specific details as he usually did, adding his own words of wisdom and praise for their accomplishment. The boys absolutely glowed under his tutelage, he had taught them so much this winter season. Rymar couldn't have been much prouder.

Troog got the fire going with the aid of his firestone, still a bit in awe of the simplicity of this magical process. Then went back to the eastern edge of the clearing to gather more firewood. Mog-ur walked back to the fire with an armload of wood he had gathered, Borg was with him carrying a similar load.

The camp quickly took shape, and everyone began to relax and warm themselves at the fire. The temperature was dropping as the sun went down.

Tressie and Aba made tea, and Etra brought the cleaned hamster wrapped in his own skin into the center of the camp. He was big enough skinned out to put on the spit, and Draag fixed up the support poles while Rymar cut a center pole.

Brug and Mortan buried the innards of the Hamster under a pile of loose rocks they gathered at the edge of the trees.

Deegie set up the leftover stew from the night before on a tripod outside the fire, and set several cooking stones into the coal bed that was just beginning to form. Branag held Brydag, and hung around the busy women trying to stay out of the way.

Daylight disappeared and the sounds of night slowly started.

""""""""""

Nezzie and Latie cut up a platter of green cattail shoots, they cut off the brown ends of the cold plants. They had been in the top of the cold storage room all winter, and all the edges of the plants had to be trimmed to be rid of the dead discolored edges.

Tulie chopped up a small pile of onion stalks, and skinned the outside layers off the small white and yellow bulbs.

All three women dropped the cut vegetables into a basket that had a fingers depth of water in the bottom.

"Latie, since the rest of the Clan and some of the Aurochs Camp are on their way here, should we put the naming ceremony back until they are all here?" Nezzie asked, dropping another hand full of cut stems into the basket.

"I would like to, that way there will be more people here to enjoy it." Latie said, cutting off a deep brown spot of the stem of a cattail.

"That's a good idea, let's wait," Tulie added, having had the same thought herself. She hoped that Deegie would come along with the travelers. Tulie would love to see her grandson again, she would have to ask Ludeg if Deegie was with them.

Rug stood inside the Hearth of the Horses, looking at the spears standing neatly against the side wall of the new cold storage room. His ability to count was no where near great enough to ascertain the number of spears there. There were definitely a lot of them, this much he did know.

His pride swelled as he looked from one spear to the next, they were all so very well made. Though he could tell the difference in the flint points that Wymez, Brenan, and Druwez had made, the points made by himself, Troog, and Draag were very good also.

The new tent was folded in a neat pile covered with extra furs that they had obtained during the winter. There were more than enough of them, that much is for sure, Rug thought as his eyes wandered over to a pile of newly sewn wraps that the women had made for all of them. The new clothes were strange looking and even stranger feeling when worn, but he knew that they would be much better to travel in than their traditional wraps.

The belts and pouches alone added so much to their ability to carry necessary supplies, and at the same time it helped to keep their hands free to do other things.

The spear scabbards that Manuv had made them worked very well, though it had been hard to get used to having spears laying across their backs. They had worn them enough to get used to the awkwardness of the spears that stuck up over their heads.

The women had made a good supply of wooden bowls and bone platters. There was so much they would need to take with them, Rug shook his head trying to figure out again how they would be able to carry it all. Somehow we will manage, he knew, there was little he doubted about his Clans abilities any more. They had been through so much, he felt sure now that they would prosper in the Land of the Sun.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Matera ate alone at the Mammoth Hearth fire, roasted rhinoceros back strap and boiled sliced carrots. It was a bit early for the mid day meal, but everyone had been up and around early this morning for a change. They were strangely quiet during the meal that Averie and Stolie had shared with them, this was definitely unusual for the two of them.

Vincavec had a hard time enjoying the succulent meal, his mind still dwelling on the words of his long dead friend and mentor. Matera's attitude astonished him as well, she had really given him a hard time for striking out on his own and trying to establish contact in the spirit world without her.

I probably deserve some of her anger, he thought, but it needed to be done. Vincavec tried again to rationalize it all in his mind, justifying the risk he took versus the results he achieved. In his own mind, he was correct in his actions, why couldn't Matera see it, he wondered.

"If we leave soon, we could get there well before the others start showing up for the summer meeting-don't you think we should go?" Vincavec's voice was soft, he didn't want to argue with Matera, her being as moody as she had been lately.

Matera dropped her eyes back to her platter, all that was left was a small piece of the rhino meat and a brown tip of carrot that should have been cut off before it was cooked. She was still hungry, she was always hungry these last few days no matter how much she ate she still wanted more.

How do I tell Vincavec that I want to stay here from now on, she pondered, that I really would like for him to ask me to mate with him.

Matera was a very complex woman, astute and knowledgeable. She normally read people very well, but poor Vincavec didn't have a clue that she was pregnant and he couldn't even begin to see the signs or to take the subtle hints that she had been giving him.

"If it is really that important that we return to the Sturgeon Camp, then we will go whenever you are ready." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Vincavec was taken aback, there she goes again, what is wrong with her? He took a deep breath and thought about his next words very carefully before speaking ever so gently to her.

"I do not want to go to the Sturgeon Camp, Old Mamut has instructed me to go there-quickly he said." It came out all right, he thought with an inner sigh of relief.

"Vinc, I'm sorry." Matera exhaled loudly before continuing. "I have been moody, over protective of you, and probably a little hard to get along with lately. I need to tell you something-but I'm not quite ready to do it just yet."

Vincavec was startled at her words, and the mischievous grin she had on her face when she said them. She was such a beautiful woman when she smiled, he thought, and he melted under her gaze.

"I will tell you this much, though. This fall has been the happiest time of my life, being here with you in this wonderful new camp of yours, and these fabulous people, it has all been just wonderful. I feel like a young woman in love for the first time..."

Vincavec interrupted her. "Matera, if what you say is true, would you consider making the Cave Bear Camp your home? Your real home? Here with me?" Vincavec grew excited more and more as he continued without waiting for an answer, his tattooed face turning a light shade of crimson.

"Would you ever consider being my mate? Please?" His voice dropped lower. "You do know how much I love you, don't you?"

Matera was the one that was starting to get red in the face now, this was what she had hoped for, longed for. She took a deep breath to steady her thoughts before replying.

"I don't know, Vinc. You have caught me a little off guard." As hard as it was, Matera played at being coy for a long moment before speaking again. She had heard exactly what she had been wanting to hear. "I do love you, but..."

"Then do it! Be my mate, honor me for the rest of my worthless life! I will spend it all to make you feel like the queen that you are."

Matera laughed, this man! This wonderful, crazy man.

"Even if I stayed here and mated with you..."

"Yes!"

"You didn't let me finish, how do you know what I was going to say?" Matera couldn't have wiped the smile off her face with a porcupine skin.

"That's easy, I will do anything-anything at all if you will consent to mate with me." Vincavec's voice was serious, and it showed in his bright, hopeful eyes.

Matera had to look down, away from his face. She had to tell him everything now, before he committed to her-it was only right, she thought.

"Vinc, I am pregnant..." Matera's words trailed off and she had to laugh at the look on his face.

Vincavec's eyes were wide and his mouth was pulled into a permanent grin from ear to ear, the complete look of love that emanated from him gave her nagging fears total leave to go-forever. He was obviously as happy about the baby as she was. Matera's world turned again, happier now than she had ever thought she could be.

He took her in a bone crushing embrace, raining kisses all over her face and neck. She giggled as he continued his loving assault, squeezing her large, tender breasts through the light leather tunic. He fumbled with the ties, trying to invade the leather wrap with his eager hands.

""""""""""

Ova and Inca worked together in the Hearth of the Horses, straightening piles of possessions and rearranging things to make more room for their coming companions. They laid out fresh new sleeping furs next to a second hearth fire pit that Rug and Draag were busy working on.

Troog brought in another load of rocks from outside, and dropped them into the pile he had already fetched.

Rug looked up at him when he came in, and shoved his digging stick back into the earth, pushing it in tight circles to loosen the packed soil. He pulled it from the dirt, and sat back.

Draag reached in and pulled out a double hand full of dirt from the growing hole and placed it up on the skin that lay on the ground nearby, adding it to the growing pile. He reached back into the hole for more.

They worked diligently, preparing their hearth for their guests, everything had to be just perfect, Rug thought with a sense of pride. He looked around, it was perfect. All neat and organized-and it did feel like home.

Tulie and Nezzie worked on a big hanging skin of stew, Ooga and Talut milled around helping. Ooga sorted through a stack of onions and carrots, picking out the ones that needed no brown spots cut off.

Talut reached over and snagged a piece of bison meat that floated too close to the top, dripping juice down into his beard as he took a bite from the steaming slice of meat that was almost too hot to hold on to.

Nezzie saw him and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"That's enough, now go back into the storage room and get me a piece of heavily marbled mammoth meat-and don't eat it raw."

Tulie and Talut both laughed, more juice ran into his red beard as he walked away to do as he was told.

"That man of mine!" Nezzie said with a note of exasperation in her voice, but a big smile on her lips.

Jaycie and Fralie came into the cooking hearth, each carrying a basket with more food from the cold storage rooms.

Tonie, Jaycie's daughter, helped her mother carry her basket. Tonie went to help Ooga when they set the basket down on the ground, and the two young girls worked together sorting the vegetables as the women chatted behind them.

Ludeg, Brenan, and Ranec stood on the short bluff, looking to the north, watching for any signs of the Aurochs Camp. The wind was cool and brisk, and the late morning was bright with a mostly clear sky.

Brenan turned back toward the river, and started down the bluff carefully in the damp brown grass, it was still pretty slick. Ludeg and Ranec followed him down, sliding a little as they reached the bottom of the slope. They walked to the river bank, and watched the cold water as it flowed by.

Ranec thought he saw something, and pointed to his right, the other two men saw him and concentrated on the rippling water where Ranec indicated, trying to see into its depths. The rippling top of the moving water was very difficult to see into, but all three of them thought they caught a flash of movement.

"There, did you see it?" Ranec asked, an edge of excitement in his voice."

"I saw something move." Brenan said softly.

"Me too," Ludeg echoed.

"We have caught more than a few big catfish from this spot, there are a few jagged rocks and a deep hole right in here somewhere." Ranec explained. "There is another deep hole down there that is good too." He pointed down river a little way at a stunted, gnarly oak near the water.

"Want to get out our fishing gear and give it a shot?" Ludeg asked.

"It might be fun," Ranec said with a big, toothy grin.

"Might be?" Brenan asked, grinning at the dark skinned carver.

""""""""""

Vincavec walked outside to check on the fire. It was a good excuse to be alone for a little bit.

Mut is definitely smiling on me and on this wonderful camp, he thought, how fantastic life is. He had been trying to feel out Matera for days, looking to find her true feelings for him, but she was so hard to read. Vincavec felt so much better now, he knew why she had been so moody-and she had agreed to mate with him. Matera will be my mate, the very thought of it just staggered him. He looked back to the fire pit with the big, satisfied grin still plastered across his face.

The fire had burned down to a large coal bed, but the remaining flames were short and wide where the wood had collapsed to the center. He walked to the firewood pile and grabbed an armload of wood, and looked up at the sky as he heard the low, rumbling sound of thunder.

Vincavec turned and placed the sticks back onto the pile where he had gotten them, and looked back up to the northeast. The scattered thin clouds gave way to a huge thunder head that filled half the sky, and he watched it for movement. It was coming quickly, and looked to have brought along several of its buddies. The sky was darker there, and getting darker still.

So much for leaving soon, he thought to himself as the storm rolled in. Now what?

What is it that Mamut tried to warn me about, he asked himself again.

""""""""""

"I've got him!" Ranec said through clenched jaws, pulling on the heavy twine with both hands and leaning back. He stood a few feet back from the bank of the river near the twisted oak tree.

Brenan, Frebec and Ludeg all rushed over to him, Brenan had a long spear with a gaff tip carved from bone in his hand. The twine danced sideways in the water, back and forth, and a huge swell rippled the surface as the tail of the fish almost came out of the water.

"Whoa, I got 'im!" Talut called out from the first deep hole a little up river.

Brenan froze, which way to go, they only had one gaff tipped spear. He took the last few steps up to Ranec and peered past him. The big fish rolled over on its side as Ranec pulled harder, leading him closer to the bank.

The fish shot toward the bank with a whip of his tail, and Brenan shoved the spear tip into its side and held on tight to the butt of the longer than normal spear. Frebec grabbed it with his left hand as well while Ludeg grabbed the twine and together he and Ranec pulled harder. The fish reached the edge of the water, and Frebec dropped to his belly and grabbed the fish by the lower jaw.

The four men all pulled him out onto the dry bank, and Brenan twisted then jerked hard on the spear to dislodge the gaffed tip. As soon as he had it free, he turned and ran after Ludeg who was already ahead of him running back to Talut. By the time the two men arrived, Talut had his fish almost to the bank. Ludeg dropped to his belly and grabbed at the fish, missing as the fish pushed back into the river with a single swipe of his tail fin.

Talut pulled hard on the twine and pulled the fish back close to the shore, Brenan stabbed it with the gaff and together they got him close enough for Ludeg to grab him. They pulled him up onto dry ground, and took a deep breath smiling at each other-this was one big catfish.

"Good job!" The familiar voice came from the distant northwest, and all five men turned to see the procession coming around the brush at the turn of the river. The Aurochs Camp had arrived.

""""""""""

Vincavec stood at the west annex door, holding the flap back watching the rain blow past him outside. It was pouring down now, with a little sleet mixed in that melted as soon as it hit the ground. The sleet rustled through the evergreens, like a soft, multiple drumbeat from far away.

What to do, he wondered. We can't travel in this, and we have two rivers to cross. How long will it rain?

Matera sat with Averie at the cooking hearth fire sipping tea. She watched the annex for any sign of Vincavec coming back inside.

Averie made small talk, mostly about the matrimonial they needed to plan.

Matera had a hard time concentrating on what all Averie was saying, even though the subject matter was exciting to her as well. She knew that Vincavec would upset over the storm. She had agreed to leave with him soon to go back to the Sturgeon Camp. This would be a most unwelcome delay in his eyes, and she hoped he would not try to get her to travel until the storm was well past.

""""""""""

The succulent smell of catfish cooking on a thin, flat river rock filled the Lion Camp. Branag and Talut were being run out of the cooking hearth for the third time, Branag did manage to snitch a nice sized piece and he shared it with Talut as they walked away smiling.

Latie and Nezzie tended the fish, while Fralie, Tronie, and Barzec worked on the fruits, grain cakes, and vegetable stew. A feast was in the making.

Back in the Hearth of the Horses, the Clan reunion had them all in high spirits. The Clan from the Aurochs Camp dropped their supplies outside of the sleeping area that had been laid out for them.

Rug, Mog-ur, and Crag looked over the huge amount of stuff stacked neatly along the back wall and the side of the cold storage room. They then looked to the not so neat long pile of supplies that stretched out along the back wall and then forward and well out into the room.

'It is more than we will be able to take with us.' Mog-ur signed.

'Tomorrow, we will lay it all out and take stock.' Rug signed. 'We will pare it down to a reasonable amount to carry.'

'We must make good use of the carrying poles, like the "Others" do. I think most of this will go with us.' Crag signed, motioning to the long poles that the Clan of the Lion Camp already had stacked along the dirt floor in front of the pile against the wall.

'Look at all we carried up here with just three of these poles,' he waved his arm out at the long pile. 'The poles were not even all that heavy, we could have carried more.'

Mog-ur looked to the older Clan man, pleased with the fact that he had been analyzing their needs. Crag is a good man, he thought, I wonder why he has always been so quiet and to himself before now. Crags logic was good, Mog-ur had thought much along the same lines himself.

Rug was also impressed with Crags ideas, he tried to picture in his mind how much could be loaded onto each pole-it was very difficult for him. We will know more tomorrow, he thought after struggling with the mental effort to load the poles in his mind.

Etra brought them a small basket of tea and several cups. The men all took it with a grunt or a nod, then she looked to Rug and signed.

'We will make fruit cakes for the meal tonight, we will be eating with the "Others".

Rug nodded to her and she handed the basket of tea to Crag and went back to the fire pit to help the other women. He watched her with a great sense of pride, this was his Clan now, and she was his medicine woman. This Clan was better prepared to begin their journey than he ever could have hoped for.

Tulie and Deegie sat in the Aurochs Hearth on the floor facing each other. Brydag was in Tulie's lap looking up at her, cooing and melting her sizable heart all over again. Deegie held Bralut, cradling the fat, happy boy in her arms. Crozie and Bectie came in with Wymez and Tonie, and they all sat down to play with the babies.

Deegie felt Bralut reaching for a bite to eat, and pulled her tunic open in the front and let him have his way with her. She admired the boy, caressing his fuzzy reddish blonde hair as he nursed. He reached out to pinch and pull on her other exposed breast, like he was marking his territory, Deegie pulled his hand away, playing with his strong little fingers. He looked up at her with his blue-green eyes just sparkling with delight.

Brenan and Ranec played with the older boys in the Mammoth Hearth, Ralev and Hartal played catch with a pair of sawed off knee bones that had been smoothed into small lumpy balls. Mortan and Brug told hunting tales, one starting the story and then the other breaking in to finish it. Their enthusiasm was hard to ignore.

Druwez came over with Brinan and Tasher and they all joined in. Manuv, Ooga, and Nuvie stopped by to give them a small platter of fruits to tide them over until the meal was ready. They took another platter over to the Aurochs Hearth after a short visit.

Branag and Talut passed out small cups of a lightly spiced bouza to the men, making their rounds and stopping to enjoy the sweetly tart liquor as they shared it. By the time they made it to the Hearth of the Horses, both of them were starting to feel a little light in the head.

The men of the Clan got a couple of extra cups from the happy servers, and Branag swayed a little on his feet by the time they made it back to the Lion Hearth. Talut was feeling no pain either, though his steps were a little more sure than Branag's.

The smells of food were everywhere, the children went from one end of the lodge to the other, the adults all busy and happily visiting while they worked. The women of the Clan started bringing out their dishes and integrating them into the platters and bowls already being laid out in the cooking hearth. Before long, everything was ready.

"I want to welcome our friends and relatives of our sister Aurochs Camp," Tulie said, addressing the loosely assembled group.

Tornec stood beside her translating in signs.

"And a very special welcome to the Clan from the Aurochs Camp. I want you all to know that having you with both of our camps this winter has been a wonderful experience, and we have all enjoyed having you. I am sure it will be very difficult for all of us to say goodbye to you when you leave on your journey."

A rumble of agreement ran through the lodge, and more than a few eyes teared up.

"Let us enjoy this meal together that Mut and the mighty Ursus have provided for us, enjoy." Tulie smiled as she stepped back and urged them to fill their plates.

""""""""""

Vincavec set wide pelvic bone platters at the edges of two of the fire pits. The rain was blowing outside, and some was dripping off the smoke deflectors mounted to the roof outside. This was the first really blowing rain they had experienced since moving into the lodge, and it was the first leaks they had to deal with-though they were minor enough.

The thunder boomed overhead, and he looked up to see another bright flash of lightning through the heavy skins of the smoke deflectors. Wow, he thought, this is some storm.

Matera brought him a cup of wine and he followed her back over to the Amber Hearth to join Averie and a few others already there. They were laughing at something when Matera and Vincavec sat down with them.

A wide platter of roasted pine nuts and a few strips of dried, spiced reindeer meat sat next to the fire. Two skins of wine sat next to the platter away from the heat of the fire.

Vincavec realized that he was hungry, and reached out for a small hand full of the deep brown nuts. He popped a couple into his mouth and bit down, they were good, having been salted and spiced with a little bit of ground up tangy root of some yellow flower.

Matera put her hand on his thigh and gave him a little squeeze, he looked up into her pretty eyes and felt a flush of heat in his loins. My promised, he thought, my beautiful promised mate. For a moment, all the things he needed to do left his mind, washed clean by the mere presence of this special woman. I am a lucky man, he thought, a lucky man indeed.

""""""""""

Mog-ur finished the last piece of the crisp fruit cake, and set his empty platter on the ground in front of him. What a pleasant gathering this had been, he thought, and what a wonderful meal.

He looked around, seeing the people all so relaxed and intermixed. Clan beside Others, Others with the Clan. These people are special, he thought, and so is this Clan. It might not be a good thing if we run across any other Clans on our journey, we are so different now. Another Clan may not be very accepting of some of our new ways, Mog-ur pondered this thought for a moment. Looking at their strange new clothes reinforced this thought.

He looked up to watch Etra and Tressie sitting together, talking in a strange mixture of the language of the Clan and of the Others. Etra now understood many of the mouth sounds, and Tressie understood a lot of the signs of the Clan. They spoke of drying a coltsfoot plant, always practicing their craft.

Mog-ur looked to the right of them, Latie and Brenan sat with the baby in his lap. He would need to speak with them soon. Tomorrow, he thought, tomorrow I will find out for sure.

""""""""""

Vincavec woke up with Matera's warm, shapely body cuddled next to his, her arm draped across his chest. He stared up into the darkness as his eyes got used to the dim light. The drumming of the rain continued, softly but steadily.

The bed curtains were pulled closed, and Vincavec thought back to the exquisite love session he had shared with Matera in the night. He felt a tight swelling in his manhood remembering the love making in all its dramatic detail, he relived it in slow motion in his mind.

Matera took a deep breath in her sleep, and he pulled her a little tighter against him. Vincavec's right arm tingled hard, it was wrapped under her upper torso and the blood supply had been severely restricted. He ignored the pain and reached up with his free left hand and softly rolled a nipple between his fingers, and drifted back off to sleep.

""""""""""

Mog-ur got up quietly and walked between the sleeping Clan members over to the night basket. When he finished he went back to his sleeping fur and slipped on a pair of the new leggings the women had made for them all. In the dark it was still a bit awkward, but he managed to get them on and went to the nearest fire that had burned down to a glowing coal bed. Mog-ur stoked up the fire, then did the same to the other fire pit.

The light grew slowly as the flames spread and he pulled his wild morning hair away from his face. The Clan was at peace sleeping soundly, a few snored and someone would roll over every now and again, but otherwise it was quiet and serene.

Mog-ur walked over to the small pile of neatly folded garments and possessions that he called his own, and looked for his favorite open front tunic in the dim light. He found it and pulled it on, then grabbed his belt with four pouches hanging off of it and turned to face the fire for better light.

As he tied the belt around his waist, he noticed movement and looked to see Etra squatting over a small basket, making tea near the fire. He should have known that Etra would never rest as long as he or any other man of the Clan was up and awake.

Mog-ur nodded to her and pulled a small burning stick from the nearest fire and walked it over to the main hearth fire and lit a small fire there. He sat down on a folded fur and watched Etra pull the first cooking stone from the coal bed with a pair of sticks tied together at one end. A smartly designed tool, he thought, seeing how easy it was for her to handle the hot round rock with the dexterity of her own fingers.

Etra brought the basket of tea and a single cup over to him, and he signed to her.

'Get your cup and join me.'

She nodded and returned shortly, sitting next to the Mog-ur in the soft firelight. They sat together quietly watching the flickering flames of the fire in the quiet morning. The tea was a mixture of Tressie's design that Etra had liked, tangy with a hint of sweetness. For Mog-ur, it had become his favorite morning tea and she knew it. He enjoyed it often.

'We will be leaving the day after tomorrow, are you secure in the knowledge of the healing magic?'

'Yes, "Mog-ur". I have learned much from "Tress-ee", and the memories are there as well.' Etra looked up into his eyes, still amazed that he had helped her find a distant ancestor that had once been a medicine woman.

Mog-ur nodded, he was content. The Clan had the medicine woman that they needed, and she was secure in her knowledge and skills. He had seen her and Tressie treat the usual winter sicknesses at the Aurochs camp, the skill they showed was more than adequate. They had become an impressive pair.

'Our journey will be long and difficult, won't it?'

'Yes, we will have to travel for many moons-many moons.' Mog-ur signed, he looked into her deep brown eyes and saw her concern. A strange feeling came over him, and he had to stop himself from giving her the signal right then and there. Etra was an attractive woman, he thought, but why do I find myself with these sudden urges to relieve my needs with her so often? It is very enjoyable, he continued his amusing train of thought, but I coupled with her only last night-again.

He looked back at Etra's face, and saw the subtle encouragement in her eyes. Without thinking he put his hands together and gave her the signal, her eyes sparkled with delight.

""""""""""

Bralut cried out, and Latie got up out of bed to pick him up from his sleeping basket on the floor next to her. He was wet and soggy and she changed his wrap before carrying him with her to the night basket. He latched onto her breast before she was finished passing her morning water.

"Are we that hungry, my anxious little son?" She cooed into his ear as she caressed his head and back. His eyes sparkled up at her and melted her heart. What a fine boy you are, she thought.

Latie slipped on a loose tunic over her torso and Bralut and walked him around the Mammoth Hearth while he nursed. There were a lot of traveling supplies stacked around the perimeter walls from the visitors, limiting the overall space of the hearth. The fire was barely burning, and she carelessly dropped a few fresh sticks on top of the low flames.

Latie heard a soft noise behind her and turned to see Nezzie walking into the Mammoth Hearth with little Ooga on her hip and a big smile on her face. Nezzie leaned over and kissed the top of Bralut's head and Ooga reached over to caress his bare back. The women smiled, and Ooga pulled her face tighter against Nezzie's ample bosom.

"I have some tea ready in the cooking hearth," she said.

Latie smiled and followed them back through the lodge.

""""""""""

Etra and Inca walked into the cooking hearth to find Nezzie, Tulie and several other women drinking tea and chatting. Inca looked to Tulie and signed.

'We have prepared a first meal for everyone in our hearth.'

Tulie smiled at her, and made a gesture of thanks. Tulie had grown to love the different flavors and ways that the Clan made their dishes, they had often made or contributed to the Lion Camp group meals throughout the winter.

The camp was all up and around, and the women passed the word that the morning meal could be found in the Horse hearth, and Talut led the charge to the food with little Tramen sitting on top of his huge shoulders. Tramen had to duck down as he passed through the entrance into the hearth, and pulled on Talut's ears playfully as he leaned over.

It was a pleasant, peaceful morning as they all got around slowly from being up late the night before. Everyone eventually made their way into the Hearth of the Horses to fill platters and plates, and the food went fast.

Mog-ur watched them pass through, pleased that the food was so enjoyed by the Others, especially the children.

""""""""""

Mog-ur approached Brenan in the Hearth of the Horses. He was at the far wall examining spears and spear points from the Clan that had come from the Aurochs Camp with a mixed group of men. The spears were all finely made weapons, with fabulous flint points and a few carved bone points as well. There were even a couple of gaff tipped spears with a hole cut into the butt. The men were all critical, but very pleased with the quality of the hunting weapons.

Brug and Mortan were everywhere, popping up from between the legs of the taller adults and getting close to whatever spear was being admired at the time. Brenan and Branag took a little extra time discussing the shorter spears of Brug's, giving the boy a swelling sense of pride that showed in his puffed chest and sparkling eyes.

Mog-ur tapped Brenan's shoulder and made a subtle motion for him to follow him as he turned and walked back into the lodge. Brenan went with him, and they walked back into the Mammoth Hearth where Tressie, Etra, Tornec, and Latie all sat around the fire on folded furs waiting for them, chatting amongst themselves.

They took seats and a cup of tea was handed to them. Brenan looked to Latie across from him and gave her a questioning glance, she shook her head and smiled at him. She doesn't know what this is all about either, he knew.

Mog-ur set his tea cup down, and looked around at them before starting to sign. Tornec translated.

'I wish to examine the knowledge you possess concerning the sacred root of the Clan. "Lat-tee" and "Bren-nan" have direct experience with this root and its use, but we need to know more.'

Mog-ur paused and made a subtle motion to Etra. She nodded and got up and walked to Latie and knelt down beside her.

Etra pulled a small wrapped package from out of her open tunic and lay it on the stone floor. She pulled the folds apart slowly and delicately. When she got to the last fold, she pulled it off even slower than before.

Latie gasped when she saw what was inside, her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. It was the root, but it was the entire plant. Latie had never seen the entire plant before, and she studied the leaves and the thin connecting strands that led to the thick root sections. She reached out and pulled a leaf open, seeing the colors and feeling the texture carefully. Latie felt the gnarled root, it was soft compared to the dried roots she had.

Looking up at Etra, she asked where it was found, what was growing around it and in what kind of soil. The questions came in a mixture of spoken words and signs that Etra seemed to have little problems understanding.

Tornec translated as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the rapid conversation between the women as they ignored the rest of them.

Mog-ur got lost for a little bit, his eyes kept going back to Latie and Etra, and he missed a large part of Tornec's signs. She knows, he thought, the excitement growing along with his hopes.

Latie got up, and went to the far wall and pulled a small pouch from the shelves and returned to her seat next to Etra. She pulled out a small packet of wrapped rabbit skin, and opened it. Latie reached inside and pulled out a single root, and laid it down beside the rest of the plants on the skin.

Both women looked closely studying every minute detail, there was no doubt, they were the same.

Mog-ur grunted to get their attention, then signed as slowly and meticulously as he was able despite his growing excitement.

"Lat-tee", do you know how to prepare this plant for use?'

Latie closed her eyes, thinking back to Ayla's explanations from so long ago. She was sure of how to prepare it for use, but she had to think hard to see if she could find any explanation of how to prepare the plant to cure. What had Ayla told her?

Mog-ur was barely able to sit still, he watched Latie think with growing anticipation. Be patient, he told himself, let the woman think.

Latie opened her eyes and smiled at Mog-ur. For a fleeting instant, he felt that she had just read his inner most thoughts.

"Mog-ur, I know how to cure this plant-I remember."

""""""""""

Vincavec and Salen looked over the pile of firewood at the back of the east annex where the majority of fuel was stored. The pile was the smallest it had been since they had moved into the lodge. There was still a stack each of several thick logs, dead fall, and limbs but the supply of the most common diameter wood was thin at best.

"We might as well bring in some of the wet stuff," Vincavec said. "It'll pop and sputter until it dries out-but it will burn."

Salen nodded and walked over closer to the door flap and pulled it aside for a look outside. The rain was steady, and the drops were big and fat. Rivulets of water ran in small erosion ditches, and it was cold out there.

He closed the flap and pulled two large reindeer parkas from the pegs that protruded out from the wall, handing one of them to Vincavec. They slipped on the long parkas and went out into the rain.

The waning daylight was obscured by the heavy, dark cloud cover and the wind blew in cold gusts that cut through their clothes like sharp, cold knives. The two men made their way slowly on the slick ground through the mud and dead, brown grass to the large stack of firewood near the fire pit that was half full of water between two small trees.

Salen started pulling sticks from the large pile and making a small pile on the ground next to him, Vincavec followed suit. When they had their piles big enough, both men squatted down and wrapped their arms around the wood and clenched it to their chests. Salen led the way back toward the lodge, Vincavec a few steps behind him.

A couple of the larger sticks shifted in Salen's arms, and he tried to right them and slipped on the wet, slick ground. He slid down the very gentle incline for a few feet then his right foot found a little traction and he spun around to his right side. Salen stuck his left arm out involuntarily as he spun to catch himself and the arm full of wood started to fall and he jerked his arms out trying to grab the loose sticks back against him.

Vincavec looked up and saw what was happening, and moved to his right to avoid the same slick spot that Salen had slipped on. When he looked back up a shower of firewood was coming at him. Salen had fallen on his butt and was sliding on the wet ground toward the lodge. Vincavec raised his hands to ward off the flying sticks and dropped the armload of wood he carried at his feet. His next step was onto several sticks, and he felt his foot going out from under him. The ground reached up to meet him, and he slid and started to roll on the muddy ground.

They both came to a stop a few feet from where they had hit the ground, Salen laughing and Vincavec wide eyed and smiling. The rain continued.

""""""""""

Latie and Brenan pulled out the clothes they planned to put on for the naming ceremony. Latie held up the light tan outfit that Tulie and Nezzie had made for Bralut to show Brenan.

"Wow, Latie that looks like the tunic that Vincavec and the Mammoth Camp gave me for our matrimonial. It's the same color and everything."

Latie smiled, looking at the wonderful little garment. "It is the same color, why don't you wear your matrimonial tunic. I wonder if I have anything close to that color."

"You know you do," Brenan smiled. "What about your 'lion' tunic?"

Latie grinned and set the small tunic aside and dug through her folded stack of clothes. She found the light colored tunic and leggings and pulled them out and lay the folded garments next to Bralut's clothes. The colors were close to being the same, very close.

Brenan traced the sewed claw marks with the tip of his finger, following the trail of the slightly off colored scratches until they faded away. A lump developed in his throat as he remembered that awful, wonderful day that they had faced the rogue lion. Latie still bore the scars from the encounter.

Latie picked Bralut up and changed his waist wrap before dressing him in his new clothes. He thought it was a game, and his pudgy little hands were everywhere while she tried to get the tunic tied at the front.

Brenan pulled on his matrimonial outfit, and took Bralut while Latie dressed. She tied the front of her tunic and then wrapped her long, thick belt around her waist twice then tied it also. Brenan looked at her with wide eyes, what a beautiful woman she was.

Latie looked up as Mog-ur walked into the Mammoth Hearth with Etra and Tressie beside him. They stopped short at the hearth fire, and waited patiently until Latie and Brenan went out to greet them from the raised bed platform.

Mog-ur reached out his hand, and traced the claw marks on the sleeve of Laties tunic with great reverence. Latie held her arm up to give him a better look. The look of awe in his deep brown eyes did not go unnoticed.

Latie spoke and signed simultaneously. "I was attacked by a rogue lion during my matrimonial seclusion with Brenan, together we fought him off and killed him."

Mog-ur nodded, he understood. This is a powerful sign, he thought, few survive the attack of the great cave lion. Ursus watches over this young couple, he thought, and affords them his protection.

'I have something for you, "Lat-tee", Mog-ur signed with one hand, and held out a small folded skin with the other. 'You may want to harvest and use this sacred root again some time, so this is one of the complete plants that Etra found.'

"Thank you, Mog-ur. Please allow me to give you a cured root in exchange for this gift so that Etra will have an example of what it is like when cured properly." Latie said taking the folded package from him.

Mog-ur nodded, and Latie walked back to the shelves against the wall and opened a pouch on the top shelf. She pulled out a single root and returned to the fire.

Latie held out the small, gnarly root to Etra who took it and nodded. "Do not forget any step in the preparation ritual, Ayla said that it is all very important."

Etra slid the root into a pouch that hung off her belt, then signed. 'I will prepare this sacred root exactly as you have told me, "Lat-tee", I will forget nothing.'

Mog-ur watched the interplay between the two women. Etra would forget nothing, he knew, she never does.

Latie turned back to Mog-ur and said softly, so that just he could hear.

"Never use this root alone."

""""""""""

Matera dropped heating stones into the hanging skin of fresh, cold water on the wooden tripod. Averie fished out several of the cool stones and put them back into the coal bed from the bottom of the skin. Matera reached her hand into the water, it was barely warm.

Vincavec and Salen sat side by side, naked on folded furs close to the cooking hearth fire, mud streaked and covered with chill bumps.

The stack of firewood had been replenished in the east annex, but it had taken the men until dark to finish.

The next cooking stones hissed as they were dropped into the water. The water was finally warming up and Averie had a stack of small skins used for washing and drying piled next to her.

Matera and Averie washed the two men with the warm, wet skins.

Salen grinned at Vincavec when they stood up for the women to finish cleaning their muddy legs. Vincavec was rather excited from Matera's efforts, and he couldn't hide the swelling of his manhood.

It didn't escape Matera either.

""""""""""

"This lodge smells wonderful," Talut said addressing the assembled camp. A murmur of laughter spread out from the crowd, it did smell wonderful with the aromas of the feast permeating the entire lodge, and it had them all hungry and watering at the mouth. He held the massive speaking staff with Tulie and Tornec standing on each side of him.

Talut wore his tall multicolored hat and a full lion fur draped over his wide shoulders, the lions mane wrapping around his thick neck. The large plaque made from the pelvic bone of a cave lion hung from a cord, displayed prominently across his chest.

Tornec translated.

"We are gathered here tonight to name two of our own Southern Mamutoi sons, and we also honor our friends of the Clan." Talut pounded the speaking staff three times on the ground, then handed it to Tulie.

Tulie wore the snow leopard skin that Ayla had given her so long ago, draped over her shoulders. The skin hung well past her waist and over her ample hips.

"Deegie, will you and Branag come forward?" Tulie began, then waited as the two approached, Deegie holding Brydag to her chest.

Deegie had on a tunic that was also made from the skin of a snow leopard, one of the two leopards that Branag had encountered on the trip cross country. Branag's tunic matched hers almost exactly, but it was cut in the slightly different style of the men.

"Deegie, mate of Branag. Leader of the Aurochs Camp of the Southern Mamutoi..."

Latie felt her eyes tear up as she watched the ceremony before her. Brenan put his arm around her waist and pulled her close and Bralut squirmed in her arms.

"...what name have you given to this new man of the Aurochs Camp?"

Deegie lifted Brydag up and turned to present him to the camp, he was dressed in a tunic made from the skin of a spotted aurochs.

"This boy is named Brydag." She said in a forceful voice.

The crowd all repeated his name in unison. "Brydag."

Deegie turned back to face Tulie, and Tulie reached out to grasp his hands.

"We welcome this newest member of the Aurochs Camp to the Southern Mamutoi."

Brydag had already been named at the Aurochs Camp, but because of the close relations between the camps, the Lion Camp also gave him this public honor.

Deegie and Branag walked back to their places and sat down.

Tulie banged the speaking staff three times on the ground.

"Latie, Brenan, please step forward." Tulie's eye glowed as the good looking young couple came forward.

Nezzie's tears fell, she reached up to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic as she sat at the front of the gathering. Ooga sat in her lap. Nezzie couldn't help but to think of her daughters matrimonial that she had missed, and her tears fell harder.

She looked through the blur of her tears to watch the handsome couple take their places. Ooga leaned into her bosom and Nezzie put her arm around the child and held her close. The sound of Tulie's voice made her look back up.

"Latie, Mamut of the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi, mated to Brenan, first healer of the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi. What name have you given to this newest son of the Lion Camp?"

Latie and Brenan turned to face the crowd, and Latie held Bralut out to face them.

"This boys name is Bralut."

The crowd echoed the name. "Bralut."

Nezzie sobbed. The blurred vision of the three of them standing before her sparkled in the fire light through her tears. Ooga wrapped her arm around Nezzie's waist and hugged her tighter.

Latie turned back toward Tulie, and Tulie reached up and took a firm hold on Bralut's arm. Talut pulled his knife and cut a small slit in his arm at the top of the muscle.

Bralut screamed out, his voice piercing the lodge with his strong voice.

Talut smiled and lifted the plaque up and carved a notch in it, staining it with Bralut's blood.

Tulie reached up with a small swatch of skin soaked in a medicinal solution and wiped the cut with it.

Bralut screamed out again, his voice higher and stronger this time.

Brenan smiled at the reaction of the son of his hearth to the first pain he had ever felt.

A big tear ran down Laties cheek.

"Bralut has now been counted and numbered among the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi." Talut proclaimed in his big, booming voice.

The crowd called out, "Bralut, Bralut, Bralut..."

Latie pulled her son back to her chest, and offered him the best of comforts as she opened her tunic to expose a breast.

Brenan reached over and stroked the fuzzy head of the son of his hearth, grinning broadly.

Nezzie pulled Ooga close to her breast, dropping her head down to kiss and nuzzle the top of the young girls head. She held her close, and rocked her slowly, swaying her upper body from side to side.

Ova sat next to Nezzie, and watched the comfort that her daughter gave to the older woman. The closeness between them was obvious, and Ova worried how Ooga-and Nezzie would handle the Clan leaving soon.

Ooga looked up at Nezzie with her deep brown, liquid eyes. She pulled Nezzie's head down to hers and lay her face against Nezzie's. Nezzie's tears wet her cheeks.

""""""""""

Deegie handed Brydag to Tulie as she and Branag walked back up to Talut and Tornec, passing Brenan and Latie as they returned to their seats. Tulie took Brydag and sat down next to Nezzie.

Talut banged the speaking staff on the ground three times, and the crowd quieted.

"Tonight is also a sad night, tomorrow our friends of the Clan of the Cave Bear will be leaving us." Talut looked at Mog-ur and Rug who sat together as he continued.

"Tomorrow these people who have lived with us through the entire winter season will begin a long, perilous journey to the lands of their ancestors. I think I speak for more than myself when I say that I consider these people more than friends, I see them as relatives-blood kin."

A low murmur of agreement rumbled through the crowd, more than a few of the Others looked to the Clan members they had grown close to during the cold season.

Branag took the speaking staff from Talut, and banged it three times and as the crowd quieted, began speaking with Deegie at his side.

"We of the Aurochs Camp have also grown to know and love the Clan that wintered with us, and I will admit that going home without them will be difficult. Crag, would you and Borg please step forward and join us?"

Crag and Borg were seated apart, and both men walked up to Branag and Deegie with unsure looks on their faces. They stopped in front of Branag, looking up at the taller man of the Others with a questioning look in their deep brown, sparkling eyes.

Branag spoke again. "These two hunters of the Clan have made a substantial contribution to our hunting efforts this winter. They have shown remarkable skill and tenacity with the throwing spears and their hunting prowess. In fact with their help, we not only filled the cold storage room, but had to build a second cold storage room-and they helped us to fill it up also."

A low rumble of laughter ran through the gathering, the Lion Camp members knew just how true this situation was, they had experienced the same thing themselves.

"We would like to present to our close friends, our hunting brothers, with these gifts, small tokens of out appreciation and love." Branag said, and held out two finely made flint knives with carved antler handles in sheaths made from rhinoceros skin. He handed the first to Crag, and the second to Borg.

Crag took it and pulled the knife from the scabbard, it was finely made. The blade was sharp on both sides, made from heat treated flint. Crags eyes grew wide st the marvelous gift, he looked to Borg whose eyes were just as appreciative. Both men had knives of their own, made in the traditional Clan style, but they had used the knives of the Others and had a deep appreciation for their quality and sharpness.

Borg pulled his own knife out and examined it with a critical eye, it was beautiful-and very sharp. He grunted and held it out for Crag to see. He reached up and gave his amulet a squeeze, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he looked back up at Branag, his eyes glistened with emotion.

Branag reached out and put one hand on each of the mens shoulders. He smiled at them and took the scabbards from them one at a time, tying them onto their belts personally. Their eyes sparkled with satisfaction and they turned and returned to their seats proudly.

Deegie waited until the men were seated, then spoke out. "Aba, would you and Etra and Tressie please come up here?"

The three women came forward, and took the places that the men had just left. Deegie took a deep breath and spoke again.

"It will be very hard around the old Aurochs Camp without you two," she paused, taking another deep breath to regain her composure. "Aba, you have been like a sister to all of the women of the Aurochs Camp, and we wanted to give you something to take with you to remind you of the friends you leave behind."

Deegie smiled and pulled out a small pouch made from the skin of a rabbit, then handed it to Aba. Aba opened it, it was filled with sewing supplies and a pair of burins an awl and a small sharp knife all resting in a tiny, long sheath. She looked up at the tall woman and reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a strong hug.

"Etra, we will miss you also. Your 'morning after' potion is the best we have ever had," Deegie said with a laugh. "I am sure that you will be a skilled medicine woman for the Clan, and we thought you might have use of these to help you practice your craft."

Deegie handed her a pouch that was larger than the one given to Aba, and it was shaped like a fat round lump. Etra opened the pouch, and pulled out three carved wooden bowls of graduated sizes that fit inside each other pretty well. They were carved with the shapes of mammoths and cave bears all around the outsides.

Inside the smallest bowl was a set of three knucklebones that were used for grinding. In graduated sizes. The bowls were of the finest quality, though the carvings were outside shapes of the animals only, they were easily recognizable. Etra was mesmerized by the carvings, they must hold strong magic, she thought.

Etra made a one handed gesture, then signed on. 'I will always remember where these came from, and hope that my spirit will walk with yours in the spirit world when "Ursus" eventually calls us all home.'

Tressie gave Etra a big hug when she put the bowls and tools back into the pouch, it was returned with feeling. Deegie hugged her as well, then all four women went to sit back down.

Branag looked to Brug, then smiled as he motioned for the young boy to come forward. The sign he made addressed Brug as his son. The boy got up and walked toward Branag with a proud swagger. He stopped in front of Branag, and made a subtle sign that only Branag could see. It was the sign that one used when addressing the man of his own hearth.

Branag smiled down at the stocky boy, admiring the strength and dignity of the young man that he had grown so close to. A lump developed in his throat, and for a long moment he could say nothing. A single tear fell, and he began.

"Brug, I will always consider you to be the first son of my hearth." Branag paused as another tear rolled down his clean shaven cheek. "I cannot, I will not say goodbye to you. You will always be a part of me, and when you go you will take a large piece of my spirit with you.

"I have watched you grow up into a fierce, smart hunter with great skill. You will be an excellent provider for your Clan, and they will have dire need of the skills you possess. If it weren't for this, I would ask you to stay with the Aurochs Camp-and me-always." Branag's tears flowed freely now, though he paid them no mind.

Rymar got up and approached the men from the side. Deegie came up to them from the other side.

"Rymar and I made these for you," Branag said as Rymar held out a pair of new spears, one was the size of an adult spear, the other was the size that Brug used now. They were tipped with magnificently worked flint points, and the shafts were carved with a small cave bear on one side at the butt, and a woolly mammoth on the other.

Branag had never spent as much time perfecting any flint points as he had when he made these, there was love in every stroke of the hammer stone.

"Since we will not get to see you grow into the man you will one day soon be, we have made these spears for now and for the future." Rymar said, putting his hand on the boys shoulder with a great deal of feeling. "You are a fine hunter and tracker, I know you will only become more skilled as you grow older. Brug, you make this old man proud."

Brug looked up at these wonderful men, his wise teacher and the surrogate man of his hearth. For all the things he wanted to say to them, he found himself suddenly at a total loss for words. He turned the spears over, admiring the exquisite detail, the carvings were better than he had ever seen from the Others. These spears were absolutely magical.

The boy put both spears in his left hand, and reached up to hug Rymar. The older man leaned down and returned the one armed embrace warmly. When they parted, Brug reached up for Branag who picked him up and hugged him hard. Branag's shoulders quivered with his strong feelings for the boy. He held the boy for a long time before setting him back down.

"This hunting tunic was made from a snow leopard that attacked Branag on his long trip-the trip where he eventually met you." Deegie said, holding out a sleeveless, open front tunic.

Brug's eyes widened at the sight of it, it was an exact, smaller version of the one Branag wore. Branag took the spears that Brug held out to him, and Brug quickly stripped of his tunic and belt and held his arms up for Deegie to put it on him. His stocky, muscular arms stuck out of the tunic as Deegie tied his belt back around his waist.

Branag beamed down at him as Deegie finished, and handed him back his spears. Brug looked fantastic, a small hunter of the highest caliber. Branag nodded to him, and he turned to face the gathering. Thigh slapping applause greeted him after a brief moment of silence, the Clan and the Others equally honoring him.

Brug, Branag, and Rymar walked back to sit together near Rug and Mog-ur. Deegie went back to her place, taking Brydag from Tulie as Tulie rejoined Talut at the fire.

Brug showed off his new spears to Rug and Mog-ur, Branag and Rymar watched the boys excitement with a deep feeling of satisfaction-and sadness.

"Inca, Ova, would you please join us?" Tulie asked.

The two women approached, and looked down at the ground demurely as they reached the tall woman of the Others. Tulie made a subtle sign, and the women looked up at her.

Tornec translated as Tulie spoke.

"We will miss you terribly, and the wonderful meals you made for us," Tulie paused as the laughter and shouts of agreement rang out from the crowd behind them. Tulie nodded her head to the side, and continued as Fralie and Jaycie approached them from the side.

"Please take these back packs with you to assist you on your long journey, and think of us as family when you think back to your time here."

Jaycie and Fralie handed the two Clan women the back packs, the packs rattled as the women took them. Tulie reached over and untied the drawstring of the pack that Inca held, and opened the top flap.

Inca peered inside to find an assortment of platters and dishes, along with several carved wooden drinking cups. Ova found the same thing in the bottom of her pack.

'We are grateful for the kindness you have shown all our "Clan", and we will always think of you all as kin.' Inca signed, then went on. 'Our journey will be easier because of the help you have given us.'

Shy Ova looked up and signed when Inca finished. 'I will make the grain cakes just as you have shown us, the "Clan" will think of you when we enjoy this dish on our journey.'

Jaycie and Fralie escorted the two women back to their places, and Tulie banged the speaking staff on the ground three times, then smiled when the group quieted.

Talut stepped forward and said, "Troog, would you and Draag please come forward?"

The two men approached quickly, wondering what they would be gifted with.

"I salute you and thank you for all the hard work you have given us so freely, I will miss you both very much when you go." Talut said, smiling broadly. "You are two of the finest hunters I have ever known."

Wymez walked up to the men and held out two knives in scabbards. The men of the Clan were pleased as they took the gifts, admiring them and tying them onto their belts before sitting back down.

Talut looked directly at Rug, and motioned for him to come up. Rug walked up to the tall, broad man of the Others proudly. He had really come to appreciate the huge mans leadership skills, and hoped he had learned from watching him throughout the winter.

Ranec walked up to them, and presented Rug with a long bladed knife like the one that Brenan had made with a handle made from antler. One side of the handle was carved in the shape of the head of the magnificent cave bear, the other the head of the great mammoth. The sheath was made from the skin of the mammoth. Rug was in awe of the workmanship and the realism of the carvings.

"We of the Lion Camp will always be your friends and you will always be welcome here. Rug, I will miss you, you are a good man and a fine leader." Talut's eyes glistened with tears as he spoke.

Ranec was pleased with the reaction that Rug had when he looked over the knife, he had spent a great deal of time carving the handle and was pleased with the results. Wymez watched as Rug reverently replaced the knife back into the sheath, then tied it to his belt.

'This man is grateful for all you have done for us. This "Clan" will grow and prosper because of the help and knowledge you have shared with us. May you always walk with "Ursus". Rugs signs were full of subtle nuance and meaning that was beyond the understanding of the Others, but the look on his face was well understood.

Talut gave him a strong hug, then Wymez led him back to his seat.

Latie handed Bralut to Nezzie, and the baby boy cuddled up next to Ooga in Nezzie's lap. Latie followed Brenan to the fire and Talut waited for them, then turned to the Mog-ur.

"Mog-ur, would you please join us?" Talut's voice was reverent and sincere.

Mog-ur stood, and walked slowly up to the group at the fire. He reached into a pouch tied to his belt and grasped a sacred object in his calloused fingers. Mog-ur stopped in front of Talut, and looked up at him.

"Mog-ur, you have shown the people of both our camps the dignity of the Clan. How you live, and how you work together in harmony and strength. You have shown us the ways of the Clan, and the way you live to honor Ursus and the earth he has provided." Talut smiled at the old man, and went on.

"The lessons you leave us with will always be remembered and revered, and we will spread this knowledge among the people of the Others. We are a better people for having known you, and you will be a part of us always."

Latie smiled at the Mog-ur and took something from Ranec beside her. She held it out for him, and started speaking in a clear, strong voice.

"As Mamut of the Lion Camp of the Southern Mamutoi, I present you with this. This is a sign of the Clan of the Cave Bear, and a sign of the people of the Mammoth Hunters."

Latie held out a small round plaque made from ivory that hung on a simple leather thong. One side of the plaque was an intricate carving of the full body of the cave bear, the other side was the full body of a mammoth. Ranec had absolutely outdone himself, they were perfect carvings of the proud animals.

Latie slowly reached up and placed the plaque around his neck, it fell just below his amulet.

Mog-ur reached down and pulled the carved plaque up where he could examine it, his deep brown eyes glistened with feeling. The carvings were perfect, and he knew that they must be a powerful protector for himself and for the rest of his Clan. He flipped it over, then after a while laid it back onto his hairy chest softly.

"Mog-ur, you have been an inspiration to me, and I thank you for it. I will never forget you." Laties eyes welled up with tears as she barely got her words out. She reached over and hugged him hard, trembling with feeling.

Mog-ur looked up at these people, he had no words to express his gratitude though he felt more for them than he could ever have thought possible. He patiently looked at them all, one at a time, deep into their eyes.

'This man, who you know only as "Mog-ur" is also known as "Drak". "Drak thanks you for your kindness. "Drak" knows that if not for "Tress-ee" and "Trull-ee" I would have died and not have been able to help my "Clan" to survive and go on.' Mog-ur paused, then continued with Tornec translating his words as best he could.

"Drak's" life is unimportant, but you also saved "Mog-ur". "Mog-ur" is needed by this "Clan", and you also saved him from the shame of being unable to help this "Clan" to go on. I have not the proper words to express the gratitude that I have for all you have done for us, and for me. Know that as long as I live, I will carry to "Ursus" the message of your bravery and kindness, and I will beg "Ursus" to watch over and protect you all.' Mog-ur looked directly at Latie and Brenan, then continued.

"Lat-tee", you and "Bren-nah" have been of great assistance to me with your unselfish sharing of knowledge of our sacred root. For this, and more, I will always thank you.'

Mog-ur looked back to Talut. "Trall-ut" you have given of yourself and your camp freely and generously for the benefit of our "Clan", and none of us will ever forget you for it. "Bran-nag", you have done the same for us. We of the "Clan" will always owe you a kinship debt that we can never repay, but we will always remember and be grateful to you all.'

Mog-ur turned to face the rest of the gathering, then looked directly at Tressie. "Tress-ee", this old man will always remember that you have given of yourself completely in the service of our "Clan". You saved this old man, "Drak", and in doing so you saved the life of this "Clans" "Mog-ur". You have given the knowledge you possess of the healing magic freely and without reserve to "Etra", and because of this we have a medicine woman of the finest caliber.'

Mog-ur paused, giving Tressie the public honor of recognition. He walked over to her, and she dropped to her knees and lowered her head in the style of the Clan as he stopped before her. Mog-ur reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out an amulet that was lumpy with the items that it contained. He reached down and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

'Please take this amulet, inside it is a piece of red ochre, and the sacred stone of the medicine woman. You may claim the totem of the great eagle when you meet "Ursus". He placed the amulet around her neck gently. 'You are a fine medicine woman, and a good teacher. I thank you.'

Tressie got up and wrapped her arms around him and held him close, her tears fell freely.

Mog-ur walked back to Talut, and reached back into his pouch as he approached. He reached out and took Talut's hand and placed a tooth of the cave bear in it.

"Trall-ut" please take this tooth of the great cave bear to keep with your magnificent speaking staff. It contains the power of "Ursus", and will watch over your camp.' He turned and walked over to Branag, and gave him a similar tooth, and told him the same thing.

Nezzie hugged Ooga closer. The little girl had one arm around Nezzie's back and the other caressed Bralut's hair. Nezzie's tears fell with abandon, wetting both children. Her heart ached.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

_**Hard Goodbyes**_

Vincavec woke up with a start, his body quivered as he tried to remember the dream. He was cold, the sleeping furs were everywhere except on top of him. Matera's warm butt was pressed against his side, she lay on her side facing away from him. Her butt was the only part of her that was not covered by the warm, soft furs. Vincavec had kicked off his furs during the night, again.

The dim glow of the hearth fire glowed softly, but Vincavec could barely see his hand when he reached up to pull the furs back over him. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes to try and remember the dream. His body shuddered slightly, it was cold out there, he thought.

In his mind, he set aside the thoughts of the goose bumps that covered him, and focused on a single star he conjured up with his imagination. Vincavec could see the sparkles of brightness extending out into the otherwise black sky. He followed a single sparkling finger of the white ray that emanated from the center of the glistening star. The tranquility of his efforts brought on a deep feeling of power as he controlled his thoughts completely.

Just as Vincavec started to turn his thoughts back inward, he realized something was different around him and he lost his single purpose thought and slowly came back to his bed. He opened his eyes, slightly annoyed by this interruption. What, he wondered, what is so different that it could pull me back?

Vincavec stared up at the ceiling of the lodge, and opened his mouth a little bit. When he inhaled deeply, he could actually taste the subtle flavor of the smoke from the various hearth fires. His concentration increased.

It hit him at once like some one had slapped him in the face, it had stopped raining. Vincavec rolled over out from under the warm furs and sat up. The paving stones were cold on his feet when he stood up and he found his tunic draped over the far end of the sleeping platform. He slipped it on, and walked to the hearth fire and dropped several small, damp sticks on top of the glowing coals.

Vincavec went into the west annex, it was really dark when the flap fell closed behind him and he paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. A fresh wave of goose bumps rolled over him, it was cold in this room. He made his way slowly through the dark room and finally made it to the outside door flap. Reaching down, he untied the leather strap that held it closed tight. The strap was wet and hard to get free, but when he did he pulled it aside and peered out into the dark cold of the early morning.

It was quiet and still, the rain had stopped. Vincavec stuck his head outside a little further and looked up at the dark sky. He was surprised to see a small group of stars almost directly over his head. The cloud cover was still thick, but it had a few holes in it that stars shown through.

Is the rain done for a while, or is this just another tease from the Mother, he wondered and pulled himself back inside. He retied the soggy strap and shivered as he walked back through the annex.

""""""""""

Brenan awoke with a start, the smell of roasting mammoth meat pulled him out of a pleasant dream in which he had been sharing pleasures with Latie on the rocky shore of a river. He reached over to wrap his arm around her, but found that he was alone. His stomach churned and a dull ache wrapped all the way across his forehead. Talut's bouza, he thought with a grin, I guess I'll never learn when to leave that stuff alone.

As bad as Brenan wanted to stay in the warm furs, his tight bladder convinced him to get up. The hearth fire burned bright and he pulled the sleeping curtains the rest of the way open and got up. Brenan walked straight to the night basket and relieved himself, chill bumps covering him as he expelled his body heat into the basket. It was still dark outside, he judged looking up at the smoke holes in the ceiling of the lodge.

He dressed in a pair of leggings and an open front tunic and wandered out of the Mammoth Hearth and into the center isle of the lodge, following his nose. The cooking hearth was a flurry of slow motion activity, and it looked like every woman in the lodge was already there. A soft drone of voices reached him, it was almost as if every woman there was talking at the same time.

"Good morning , my mate," Latie said as he approached, Bralut tucked into the crook of her arm. "Will you take Bralut, he should be happy enough to be away from me now, he drained both breasts already this morning." Latie smiled up at him, she absolutely glowed.

Brenan felt a sudden tightening in his loins. Whether it was the recent memory of his interrupted erotic dream or the beaming beauty of his mate coming to him, it just didn't really matter-this woman aroused him without even trying.

Latie held Bralut out to him, and he took the stocky baby in his hands and held him up to his face, looking deep into those sparkling grey-blue eyes. Bralut reached out with his pudgy little hands and Brenan pulled him close enough for Bralut to grasp his ears. Bralut cooed softly as he got a grip on Brenan, and Brenan twisted him back and forth making a surprised face at the baby boy. He was rewarded with a happy grin, and a long drip of slobber.

Brenan wiped the boys mouth with his tunic as he pulled him back onto his chest, and looked down at the fire for a tea basket, any tea basket. There had to be one, tea cups were scattered all over the place, and more than a few of the women had one in their hands.

Shy Ova walked up to him and handed Brenan a steaming cup of tea, he smiled at the demure woman and thanked her as she promptly turned back to the hearth fire. Brenan sipped his tea, watching the women at their chores. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the large piece of mammoth meat roasting slowly on the spit, though. Its wonderful smell kept getting his attention.

The tea was tangy with a hint of sweetness from clover and linden flower, and it felt really good on his queasy stomach. Brenan refilled his cup and took a seat on the far edge of a seating log, as out of the way as he could get.

Tulie and Etra set up a wooden tripod just beyond the edge of the fire, then set a stiff rhinoceros skin over it. Jaycie poured a half of a bag of fresh water into the skin, and the three women picked the tripod up and moved it closer to the fire. The skin overlapped the flames just a bit when they had it correctly positioned.

Nezzie and Ooga sliced up carrots and onions from a pair of baskets, dropping the slices into a pelvic bone platter. Ooga worked diligently beside Nezzie, using a knife of the Others with great skill for such a young girl. Their eyes met often, and subtle looks of affection passed between them.

Tulie and Inca came from the cold storage room carrying two slabs of heavily marbled meat. They set them down on the slab of rock that was used for preparing foods on, joining Fralie and Aba. All four women started slicing thin strips from the nearly frozen meat, piling them on the far edge of the slab.

Crozie walked into the cooking hearth, her hair a little wild from sleep, carrying Bectie who whimpered softly. She approached Fralie, and handed the small child to her.

"I guess this girl will want to nurse until she is mated," Crozie said, smiling.

Fralie took the skinny girl and opened her tunic to her. Bectie took a nipple in her mouth, but it was more for comfort than food. She clung to her mother.

Crozie walked away slowly, and went back to bed.

Tressie took the platter from Nezzie and dumped it into the stew skin, then returned it to her. She went to the raised slab and picked up the thin slices of meat and dropped them in also. She squatted down next to the skin, and started stirring it with a long wooden spoon.

Talut walked into the cooking hearth on shaky legs rubbing his head with both hands, he looked miserable. He had on a pair of leggings, but his upper body was bare and covered with red and grey hair that stood out from the goose flesh that had spread over him as he walked.

"Ooohh, Nezzie is there any 'morning after' tea?" His voice sounded pitiful and small.

Nezzie looked up at him in his misery, and grinned. "Try the basket over there." She said pointing to the same tea basket that Brenan had been drinking out of.

Talut did as he was told, and took a seat next to Brenan on the end of the seating log. He moaned when he took his first sip, and dropped his head down to look at the ground between his knees. The ground between his feet still turned slowly in his mind, and he looked up to drink more of the hot tea.

Brenan sat Bralut on his knees facing him, and watched the boy reach back with both hands in a sudden jerky motion as he struggled to keep his balance. A bright eyed grin came over him when he felt comfortable, and he looked up at Talut beside them. He cooed again, and Talut couldn't help but to smile at the stocky little boy looking up at him.

"Talut, I need some grain crushed up when you finish with your tea," Nezzie said from across the hearth.

Talut looked at her through bloodshot eyes and nodded, the tea felt good on his queasy stomach. He took another sip.

""""""""""

Vincavec crawled back into the sleeping furs and cuddled up to Matera. She pulled away from him in her sleep, his body was cold. He stayed still for a little while, letting his body warm up under the soft furs. He tried to concentrate on his dream, but his erotic thoughts of Matera next to him prevented him from clearing his mind. He tried again, he conjured back the image of the single star, but it faded into the cheeks of Matera's shapely, round rear end.

Slowly and carefully, Vincavec reached over and ran his hand over the swell of Matera's butt, he squeezed and kneaded it gently, increasing the pressure of his manipulations gradually. His manhood started to swell, and he rolled over onto his side, spooning her warm body with his own.

Vincavec nuzzled his head into the nape of her neck, kissing and sucking the tender skin just below her ear. He reached his hand around and cupped a breast, Matera moaned softly in her sleep.

Vincavec took her earlobe between his teeth gently, and she moaned again, a little louder this time. He tweaked her nipple softly between his thumb and finger, and pressed his manhood between her legs from behind. With a slight push, he felt a flush of warmth...

""""""""""

By mid morning the Lion Camp lodge was permeated with the smells of hot food. Huge platters of grain cakes, traveling cakes of many different varieties, and several cooked slabs of meat were all set out on the slab and elsewhere around the cooking hearth. Everyone had sampled a little of everything in passing, it was a busy morning and no one had actually taken the time to sit down for a first meal.

"If you can get everything into four hanging skins, the women will not have to bother with the poles," Branag was saying to Rug, Tornec was standing next to him translating.

Rug looked over the piles, there were six of them at present. It might be possible to get it down to four piles, he thought, except for the spears. The extra spears had been laid together and tied into a large, round bundle. It was bigger around than his thigh, and heavy.

"What if we hung the spears just under the carrying pole..." Tornec began.

The discussion continued.

""""""""""

Nezzie and Ooga walked into the Lion hearth alone. She led the young girl to the back of the hearth, behind the curtains of the sleeping platform. Nezzie reached down and picked up a small back pack with wide shoulder straps made of soft leather.

"This is for you, Ooga." Nezzie spoke aloud as she signed with one hand. "I made this for you so you would have all the things that you would need on your journey."

Ooga's eyes were wide and glistening and she and Nezzie sat down on the ground side by side. Nezzie opened the top flap of the pack, and tilted it to the side so Ooga could see inside. A very soft antelope skin was folded neatly on top, and a light yellow chamois skin was under it, and she set them on Ooga's lap as they looked into the bag. It was filled with platters, bowls, cups, and cooking tools and implements.

Ooga could only stare in wonder and awe at the well made bowls and cups, all carved wood and finely made.

Nezzie reached in and pulled out a small pouch made from soft rabbit skin with straps coming out of one side of it. She pulled open the top flap and held it out to the young girl. It was a full fire making kit, a firestone, a small half round flint striking stone, and tufts of soft kindling.

Ooga held the pouch in her hands, just looking down at it for the longest time. Her shoulders began to quiver, and Nezzie started to put her arm around the youngster but Ooga crawled into her lap and wrapped her little arms around Nezzie's neck and held her tight. Nezzie held the girl and swallowed hard as her tears fell.

""""""""""

Jaycie and Tulie loaded up the long, thin basket with wrapped skins of grain cakes and traveling cakes. A single skin was pushed down inside the basket, with the skin hanging out past the walls.

Jaycie had made two of these baskets over the last few days, they were as long as her arm was, but rather short in height and thin in width with a tight fitting, thick top. She made them from a pile of wide, thick bladed grass that she had found in the old cold storage room under a small pile of unworked skins. The baskets would not quite be water tight, but would probably be fairly dry if left out in a mild rain. The liner skin would be wrapped over and overlapped at the top to help keep the contents dry.

With their long, narrow design, Jaycie felt that they would be easier to pack into the hanging skins that would be carried suspended from the poles. It seemed to be a good idea that might work very well.

"Should we pack this one with all the meat?" Tulie asked as she looked down at the empty basket beside the almost full one. The grain and traveling cakes had almost filled the first basket.

"Tulie, we still haven't got all the cakes in-look at that." Jaycie replied, pointing to another platter of traveling cakes that Inca was bringing over, it was piled high.

Tulie laughed, "Well, I guess you're right-maybe we should re-pack this one a little tighter..."

""""""""""

Mog-ur, Etra, Tressie, and Latie all sat in the Mammoth Hearth sipping tea around the fire.

Mog-ur set his cup down in front of him and began signing slowly, exaggerating his movements slightly so they could better understand him.

'I have come to know and understand that the skills that you possess as medicine women are one of the most valuable assets of any "Clan". Within the "Clan of the Cave Bear", the traditional medicine bag is always made from a single skin of the mighty wolverine. They are specially made from the whole skin which is quite unique, even within the "Clan". No other pouch or bag is made in the same way, and it is only allowed for this purpose.' Mog-ur paused, looking at the two women of the Others to make sure they had followed and understood him. To his pleasant surprise, he thought they had.

'The young hunter, "Brug", brought home three wolverines this winter. I had "Borg" make these for you in the style of the "Clan'. Mog-ur reached behind him and held out three beautiful wolverine pouches, and handed one to each of the women.

Latie took hers and looked it over, what a magnificent piece of pure craftsmanship. It was the entire skin of the animal, with a slit across the neck and the head was the closure flap. A single strap was sewed along the back side of the bag for tying to a belt. She was hit with a sudden memory-this was just like the bag that Ayla had, exactly.

Tressie had never seen a bag anything like this, and examined it in silent awe. It was such a strangely made, unique bag. The incredible softness of the skin seemed to defy logic, it could only have been worked in small portions. She stroked the fur softly with her fingers.

Etra took a deep breath as she opened the top of her bag, the memories flowed through her mind. Well, she thought to herself as the first wave of memories passed, for better or worse I guess I am a medicine woman of the Clan now.

Mog-ur watched the reactions of the three women, all so different in their ways and manners. He felt a lump rising up in his throat at their deep show of emotions, and felt the same, strange emotional feelings that they did for an instant. Not again, he thought as he pushed to get these unwelcome feelings out of his mind, I am Mog-ur, not a woman-a man.

""""""""""

Draag and Borg stacked several bundles into the first skin laid out on the floor in the Hearth of the Horses. They arranged them in a neat line down the center and started on the second layer.

Talut, Ludeg, and Brenan all stood by watching with interest.

"Wait," Brenan said, stepping forward to the two men. They both stopped and looked up at him as Brenan knelt down and turned the two rectangular shaped bundles on the ends, sideways. "This will make it easier if you do it this way."

They all watched Brenan as he worked, after he turned both bundles on their ends, he lifted the edge of the skins up and showed them how it caused the skin to bulge out and gave more room inside for additional bundles and supplies.

Borg's eyes lit up, he understood immediately. He reached down to help Brenan smooth out the skin flat again, and started to pack more bundles into the stack.

This hanging skin held their clothes, sleeping furs and the two tents.

Draag suddenly understood the improvement as Borg set in another pair of wrapped skins. He picked up a loose pile of sleeping furs and started filling in the gaps with them.

Tulie and Inca came into the Hearth of the Horses carrying the first long, thin basket of foods. They set it down near the men and went back out of the hearth and toward the cooking hearth.

Talut looked at the new basket, it was well made and looked to be a great idea. This will be easy to pack into the hanging skins, he thought, and easy to handle all by itself. I will remember this, he thought with a content smile.

""""""""""

Brug and Mortan followed Rymar into the front of the lodge, their chests puffed out and proud. Mortan carried a large hare by the rear feet, Brug had a pair of ermine tied together by the feet over his shoulder. Rymar carried two geese by their necks.

Rymar stopped at the cooking hearth and dropped off the geese, but the boys went on to the Hearth of the Horses to show off their kills.

"Bran-nah", Brug called out when he entered the hearth, holding up the ermine for all to see. Mortan was right behind him displaying his hare in much the same manner.

Branag and the other men all looked at the boys, and made grunts of approval to their great delight. Branag walked up to meet them, and held his hand out to take the ermine from Brug.

"These are nice ermine," He said smiling at the boy he was so fond of. "Very soft." He went on, caressing the fine fur of the small weasels.

'They are for you, "Bran-nah", make winter mittens from them to remember me by.' Brug signed, his pride shown in his sparkling deep brown eyes.

Branag knelt down and wrapped his muscular arms around the stocky boy, and hugged him tight. Brug returned the hug and felt the wetness of Branag's tears as they fell on his neck.

Talut watched the touching scene, Rug took the hare from Mortan and gave the boys shoulder a strong, firm squeeze. Talut started to feel the lump come back into his throat, these fine people were leaving, and in a few days the Aurochs Camp would return home as well.

I like the lodge being full and crowded, he thought to himself, it will seem so empty with them all gone. He watched Rug sign to Mortan, and the bright smile Mortan gave him when he signed back. I wish they could all stay, life really is more interesting with the Clan living here.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Averie walked around the outdoor fire pit, it was half full of water with floating pieces of burned wood and ashes. It stunk.

He looked up at the sky, the heavy clouds were broken into large pieces with bright blue sky between them. The clouds moved slowly to the southwest, and it looked much clearer off to the northeast. This storm is over, he thought, I can leave in a few days at the most.

"Who all are you wanting to take with you?" Averie asked, almost as if she was reading his mind.

Vincavec was surprised at the question, though he knew inside that he shouldn't have been. Averie knows me better than I know myself sometimes, he thought with a smile. He pondered his answer for a moment, considering several things before he spoke.

"I think I should take Jozen and Stolie, they are the only adults that are not mated. Will that leave you too short handed?"

"No, I figured that is who you would take. We are very well provisioned, it will cause no undue hardship for us here." Averie paused, then went on.

"I am almost afraid to go to this summer meeting, though. I keep having bad feelings every time I think about it, is that strange?"

"I have them too, Averie. I wonder what it means."

Vincavec had spoken only to Matera about his misgivings of going to the summer meeting at the Sturgeon Camp this summer. It gave him pause, Averie was not an alarmist, and she was usually right in any case. Something definitely is not right if she feels it too, he thought, but what can we do about it?

"I still have lingering bad feelings that Dramen and Darcie are up to no good. I just can't shake it." Averie said, lowering her head as she spoke.

Vincavec thought for a while before answering.

"I share your fears, I still can't believe the chaos of the last meeting. The intense anger and avarice they showed. The petty jealousies and how many people sided with the most radical of the northern camps. I worry about the future of the Mamutoi as a people, I think that is what Old Mamut has been trying to tell me in my dreams."

"But if that is the case, what do we do?" Averie asked, looking at her sibling with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Averie. I just don't know."

""""""""""

The mid day meal was a bittersweet affair. The hare and both geese were spit over the outdoor fire, and a large vegetable based stew simmered inside at the cooking hearth. Most gathered and ate together outside.

The day was cool with a bright sun shining through scattered clouds and a light breeze blew in from the northeast. Songbirds provided their whistling voices in a peaceful, musical backdrop.

Brug sat between Branag and Rymar, and Mortan sat on the ground facing them. Brug ate the entire rear leg of the hare, and gave Mortan numerous compliments on its taste and tenderness. Branag had a difficult time talking through the lump in his throat. Rymar was in much the same condition.

The seating logs were filled with people stopping to eat and relax from the busy morning, the two races of humans intermixed easily. Conversation was easier away from where Branag sat, but a heavy feeling of melancholy permeated the entire camp. Many happy words were spoken behind very sad eyes.

Nezzie, Ooga, and Ova sat together on the far end of Branag's log. Ooga was in Nezzie's lap eating, Nezzie had no appetite and simply held her. Ova ate sparingly, and worried about the large woman of the Others, she was so distraught.

A steady stream of tears ran down Nezzie's cheeks. The front of her tunic was stained with the wetness well down into her sizable chest.

Mog-ur and Etra stood behind the fire sipping tea, watching the rest of the camp as they finished eating. Mog-ur was anxious, it was time to go but he could find no words to begin the process of leaving. This place and these people were his home and his kin throughout the short winter, and though he knew they had to leave, he had no real desire to do so.

Rug and Crag got up from the log they had been sitting on along side Wymez, Druwez, and Salen, and walked into the lodge.

Troog, Draag, and Borg followed them in a few moments later.

""""""""""

Vincavec found Matera in the back of the Mammoth Hearth going through her medicine bag. She had several pouches laid out on the ground in front of her along with two small bowls and a knuckle bone crushing tool. Matera got busy crushing marigold petals into a fine powder in the smaller of the two bowls, the larger bowl had a few linden flower petals and raspberry leaves covering the bottom.

"Matera," she looked up at the sound of his voice, she had been deep in thought and had not heard him approach. "We will leave for the Sturgeon Camp in the morning, if it is alright with you."

She looked a little perturbed at the interruption, or it could have been his words? Matera looked into his eyes and nodded slightly, then turned her attention back to grinding the marigold petals.

Vincavec felt a little put off, but leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently anyway. He then walked out of the hearth and toward the east annex.

The flap was pulled back and tied, and Vincavec walked into the annex room and found a small flurry of activity. Tazen, Balaam, and Jozen were in the process of stretching out a moose hide that had been soaking in a solution of water and ashes.

He stopped and watched for a moment. The three men sat facing each other with their feet touching at the center. Jozen leaned back and the other two men tried to hold their ground against him as he pulled as hard as he could. They were almost making a competitive game out of it. When Jozen tired, Balaam started pulling against the other two.

Vincavec walked up to them and they relaxed for a brief rest, and Tazen moved over to give Vincavec room to sit and join them. The hide was heavy and water logged, and the edges were still pretty stiff. It smelled a bit dusky from the ashes, but it wasn't an overly offensive smell.

"I will...be leaving in...the morning..." Vincavec said through gritted teeth as he pulled hard against the other three men. "I have...to go back to...the Sturgeon...Camp, it's time for...me to make...arrangements for...Matera to join with...me and move here...with us" Vincavec gasped, talking while tugging on th hide was wearing him out.

"I guess that means...you want me...to go with you," Jozen said, exhaling loudly when he finished, then took a deep breath and got a better grip on the hide with his right hand.

Vincavec grinned through the sweat that streaked his tattooed face, nodding.

"Who else is...going with us?" Jozen asked through clenched jaws.

"I will ask...Stolie if she...will go."

Jozen nodded, and pulled back hard on the hide. Good, he thought, I wouldn't object to a long trip with her at my side. Maybe Stolie will admit to her feelings for me, he thought, hoping for the best.

""""""""""

Mog-ur watched the men of his Clan lay the traveling poles out on the ground and carry the heavy, bulky skins loaded with their supplies from inside the lodge. It didn't take long for them to get everything into traveling shape, the three poles were tied up to the hanging skins and ready to go. The women, less Ova, had all donned their new back packs, and had congregated behind the men as they finished up.

Rug pulled his spear scabbard over his shoulder, and Crag came up behind him and shifted it until it was correctly situated on his back. Four long spears stuck out from it and the flint tips glistened in the sun above his head. Rug turned to assist Crag as he donned his own scabbard.

Draag checked the knots of the straps that held the tied up bundle of spears that would hang a little below the carrying pole, but well above the skin slung below it. He was satisfied that everything was secure, and turned to pull on his own spear scabbard. In no time, all the men were ready-except for the Mog-ur.

Mog-ur walked up to Talut, Tressie, and Tulie near the front lodge entrance. Tulie and Tressie both had watery, red eyes. Talut had big tears running down into his red beard. He took Talut's hands and squeezed them tightly in his own, his deep brown eyes so expressive they almost spoke aloud.

'I do not have the words, "Trall-ut". Mog-ur pulled one hand free and signed, then grasped Talut's hand again.

Talut could only nod, then took his hands away from the smaller man and leaned down to hug him. Mog-ur accepted the honest show of emotion, then patted the huge mans back before stepping away from him to face Tulie.

"Trull-ee", you are the bravest, kindest, biggest woman I have ever known. I will always remember you, and will think of you often.'

Tulie hugged him, and her tears fell. She thought of the sadness in Ayla's eyes whenever she had spoken of Creb, her Mog-ur, and now she understood.

"I will miss you, Mog-ur." Tulie said, her voice cracking a little. "I will remember the ways of the Clan, always."

Mog-ur nodded then looked to Tressie, and he hugged the tall woman warmly. Tressie returned the hug with trembling arms.

"Tress-ee", I owe you more than just my life. I also owe you for giving our "Clan" a competent medicine woman of the highest caliber.' Mog-ur paused, then continued to sign.

'In the "Clan", the medicine woman owns a piece of the spirit of everyone in her "Clan". I am proud that you own a piece of us all, our spirits are safe with you.'

Branag knelt down on one knee, and looked deep into Brug's dark eyes. He pulled something from a pouch on his belt and handed it to the boy. Brug took the small object and looked down into his hand. He held a very small and delicate, miniature spear point-the smallest one he had ever seen. It was no bigger than his thumb nail. The grey-blue flint glistened in the sunlight, catching the rays of light in the chiseled facets of the small piece of finely worked stone.

'This is for your amulet, it contains a piece of my spirit that you will always carry with you wherever you go.' Branag's signs were made with slightly shaking hands, and his tears fell freely.

Brug looked up at this man he had idolized for so long, and pulled the amulet from his neck slowly. He untied it and dumped the contents into his hand. When he added the small, almost dainty spear point to the small collection of items from his amulet, it seemed to absolutely dominate the rest. Brug carefully placed the items back into the small bag, and put it back around his neck.

'You will always be the man of my hearth, "Bran-nah". He signed, then reached up with both hands and wrapped his arms around Branag's neck and squeezed him tightly. The young boy was strong, very strong. They held each other for a long, long time. Branag's arms quivered with the strong emotions he felt, and Brug was unwilling to break this tight embrace.

Deegie stood holding Brydag to her breast, watching her mate and the young boy of the Clan saying goodbye. Her heart ached, she had also grown attached to Brug, but she couldn't stand to see her mate going through so much mental anguish. His sleep had been disturbed for the last two nights, and he was beginning to look a little haggard.

Brydag pulled on a lock of her hair, and Deegie looked down at her handsome young son with tears in her eyes.

Nezzie and Ooga sat together on the log, Ova had gone off to get her stuff together and left them alone. Ooga had her head buried in Nezzie's chest, and clung to her. Nezzie's entire upper body trembled.

Brenan and Latie approached Mog-ur just as he turned to walk away from Tressie. Brenan took the Mog-ur's hands in his own, and smiled at the older man. He gave Mog-ur a quick hug, then stepped back as Latie came forward.

"Mog-ur, I will miss you all." She hugged him and went on, signing this time.

'Remember, never use root alone.'

Mog-ur nodded, then took her hand in his own and gave it an affectionate squeeze. 'You are a good "Mog-ur", even though you are a woman.'

Latie smiled through her tears, and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Mog-ur looked up at the taller woman, and slowly the edges of his mouth broke into a slight grin. Latie and Brenan were both astounded, and laughed at his Clan smile. Mog-ur looked happy as he turned and walked to the assembled group of his people and the Others.

Ova took Ooga from Nezzie, it was one of the hardest things Nezzie had ever done, handing the stocky little girl back to her mother. Ooga reached out with her right hand and Nezzie took it and leaned over to kiss Ooga's cheek. Nezzie squeezed her hand a last time, then turned suddenly and ran back into the lodge.

Ooga watched her go, her hand still extended out and shaking slightly. Ova turned and walked slowly back over to the Clan.

Brug walked slowly beside Branag back to the group, Branag had his arm over his shoulder.

Mortan and Rymar came up to them from where they had been talking to the hunters of the Clan. Rymar squatted down to look Brug in the eyes.

"This old man is proud of you, you are a great hunter." Rymar gave Brug an affectionate hug that was returned warmly.

Mortan put his hand on Brug's shoulder, and smiled at the younger boy. 'Walk with Ursus.'

Brug returned the sign, then walked on to the rest of his people alone. The Clan was assembled, and the men reached down and picked up the poles and hefted them up onto their shoulders.

They all looked back at the people of the Lion and the Aurochs Camps, and Mog-ur made a subtle sign to them. 'Walk with Ursus.'

Almost in unison, every one of the Others returned the gesture.

Mog-ur turned back around, and the Clan started forward and began the journey that they were destined to make.

Rug and Draag led the travelers, and Mog-ur and Crag brought up the rear with Brug beside them. All the men carried the poles on their shoulders, and it took a little bit for them to get used to walking together with the heavy loads.

When they reached the edge of the river and turned south, Brug looked back up the small bluff to see Branag standing alone watching them. Brug waved at him, and the wave was returned in a come back motion.

The young boy felt his heart ache as he looked up at Branag for the last time. He waved again, and turned to follow his Clan with a heavy heart.

""""""""""

Vincavec laid out all the supplies he wanted to take on the paved floor next to his empty back pack. He looked at the pile, it would be a tight fit if he could get it all in. Vincavec took a drink of tea, and studied the pile. I wonder how hard it will be to cross the rivers, he wondered, they will all be full now with all the rains and the run off.

Jozen walked over carrying his own pack and set it down. He sat close to Vincavec and looked at the pile on the floor.

"You going to be able to get all that in that one little pack of yours?"

Vincavec smiled at him, "I hope so. I pared it down twice, but it is still a lot of stuff, isn't it?"

"I have a little room left if you can't get it all in. Stolie's pack is full though, I think she's taking every tunic she owns." Jozen laughed, reaching out to pick up a small bundle wrapped in a soft skin. It was lumpy and heavy, and tied tightly with a thin leather strap.

"That is just a few things we may need along the way." Vincavec took another drink, then set the empty cup down on the floor. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something, he asked himself, what else do we need?

Averie pulled a cooking stone from the coals and dropped it into a basket of stew, the stones hissed as it disappeared out of sight. She reached down with the wooden tongs and picked up another stone. Averie had a small skin piled high with traveling cakes cooling next to the basket. Next to it a packet of dried meat was already folded up and tied.

Stolie walked into he cooking hearth and smiled at Averie, she was dressed for traveling. She sat down and dipped a cup of tea, watching Averie drop in another cooking stone into the stew basket.

"Averie, what do you think about Jozen?" Stolie looked down at her feet like she was almost embarrassed to ask the question.

"What do you mean, Stolie? You know I think the world of him, he is the kindest, most considerate man in the camp." Averie saw the twinkle in Stolie's eyes as she spoke. "Stolie, are you interested in Jozen?"

Stolie looked up and grinned a sly grin at the older woman. "Well..."

Averie studied the face of the pretty young woman, her light reddish blonde hair fell loose over her shoulders in shining waves. She could see the truth in Stolie's light green eyes.

"My dear, you could definitely do worse than Jozen." Averie smiled as she continued. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Ever since he left to go check on the Wolf Camp. When he came back telling us about Chaleg's gang of renegades I felt his sudden chill of fear that he could have been hurt-or worse. The feelings have just grown stronger ever since."

"Does he feel the same way?"

"I'm not sure, I know he likes me. He kissed me a few days ago."

Averie smiled. "He did, when?"

"When we went out in the rain to check those snares that I set out on that trail close to the waste pit. When we were just starting to head back to the lodge, it started raining harder and we ducked under that pair of evergreens to the north of the waste pit to wait it out." Stolie paused, and smiled as she went on.

"The rain didn't let up so we decided to make a run for it back to the lodge. He looked at me and said, 'let's do it', then he leaned down and kissed me and took off running." Stolie said, then finished. "It was sweet."

Averie chuckled, trying to picture the tender moment in her mind. "Well it's about time you got interested in someone. I'm just glad it's Jozen, I think he's a fine young man."

"Me too."

""""""""""

Talut walked into the Hearth of the Horses. He stopped and tied off the entrance flap to hold it open and stared into the empty room. His huge heart was aching, the Aurochs Camp had left just after the morning meal to go back home.

The Clan had cleaned the room before they left, and now it was just a quiet and empty hearth. A big tear rolled into his beard, and he walked to the back exit room and went inside. It was dark in there, and he pulled open the flap that opened up outside.

The room lightened up when Talut tied the flap open and the cool breeze from outside rushed in. He noticed something in the corner, and took two steps towards it to see what it was. Below the hooks hung with parkas, Talut saw the butt of a spear and leaned down to pick it up.

The spear was a little over half the length of a normal spear, it was one of Brug's spears. Talut squeezed the spear in his strong hands and tried to choke back the fresh spate of tears that threatened. He was unsuccessful.

""""""""""

Matera kissed Averie's cheek and hugged her again. "I will be back, you know. This will be my new home after the summer meeting."

Averie smiled and nodded. "Have a safe journey, and I will see you all at the summer meeting."

Matera nodded, and wiped a tear from her eye. She turned and walked up to Stolie and they followed Vincavec and Jozen as they walked toward the base of the wooded hillside. Vincavec led them around the bottom of the hill and down the trail that led out to the steps.

When they passed the last of the short brush, Matera looked back at the Cave Bear Camp lodge. Averie and several others were working on the out side fire pit, dipping the remaining water out of the bottom. Such a beautiful and serene camp, she thought to herself as she watched them work.

As Matera turned to catch up to Stolie, she had a sudden premonition that she would never see this wonderful camp again. She shivered as a wave chills worked its way up her spine, and she concentrated and tried to shake off the bad feelings. What is it, she demanded of herself, why do I keep feeling like this?

""""""""""

Brenan sat back on the bed platform with Bralut between his legs. He reached down and poked the bare belly of the fat little boy. Bralut giggled and Brenan poked him again, smiling at his jerky arm waving antics. Bralut reached for Brenan's finger as he held it over his belly, threatening the baby with another poke. Bralut was all smiles and giggles.

Latie walked up to them, smiling at what she found.

"What are you doing to my son?"

"Entertaining him." Brenan answered with a smile. Bralut caught his finger and Brenan put on a fake struggle to try and free it from Bralut's tight grasp. The baby laughed and pulled harder. Brenan reached down with his other hand and poked him in the belly. Bralut laughed again and let go of Brenan's finger, clutching at his belly.

Latie laughed at the two of them, and her face glowed with the pride and love of the new mother that she was.

"My men," she said, and walked away, leaving them to their games.

Latie walked over to the Lion Hearth, Nezzie had Bectie and little Tonie sitting with her on the floor beside the bed platform. The three of them were busy examining one of Talut's large tunics, looking to see if it was in any need of repair. Latie stopped short of entering the hearth, and watched them for a little bit, she was still worried about her mother.

Nezzie had been so distraught when the Clan had left, and then the Aurochs Hearth after them this morning. Latie was pleased to see her busy, and happy that the two young girls were with her. If anything could help to get her mind off Ooga, maybe they could.

Talut looked outside, Brug's spear in his hand. He squinted into the bright sunshine as he looked down at the river flowing below him in the distance. A small herd of old male bison could be seen grazing on the brown grass across the river. Three megaceros grazed to the far right of them, their huge racks making them look even larger than the actually were. His eyes were drawn to the south again, looking for the Clan that he knew he wouldn't see.

""""""""""

At dusk, Jozen and Vincavec set up the small traveling tent close to the banks of the small creek they had just waded through. The ground was still pretty wet, but they found a place that was covered with short brown grass that was ideal to set the tent up on top of.

Stolie gathered some dead twigs from the lower branches of the short trees around them. Her legs were a little tired from the day long walk up the edge of the steppes and they twinged when she reached up on her toes to reach the higher twigs. She gathered up an arm load of the twigs and small branches then walked back over to the tent, Matera was placing the last stones in a circle for the fire.

Vincavec stashed the last back pack into the back of the tent, and crawled back outside. He watched Matera start the fire then looked off to the west. He thought about the next several days that lay ahead of them.

The hills were decidedly lower now, and they would have to start across the northern end of the steppes in the morning. They had to go north to cross the first river, it was the only place he knew of where there would be relatively safe to ford it. Then they would need to cut back southeasterly and follow the opposite side of the river for a few days before turning due south across the steppes. From there, they would have to cross the vastness of the wide plains for three or four days to get to the low hills that bordered the other side of the steppes where the second river they had to cross would be waiting for them.

Vincavec took a deep breath, and thought about the low mountains that they would have to cross on the far side of the river to get to the Sturgeon river a little beyond the first line of wooded hills. At least we don't have to cross that river, he thought to himself with a tired smile. They would follow it on down to the Sturgeon Camp, many days walk down river. He looked up at the sky, and was pleased to see that the clouds were still thin and scattered, it didn't look to threaten them with any more rain any time soon.

The distant sound of the roar of a cave lion brought him out from his musings. The sound came from the east, and it sounded like the lion was a good distance away. Vincavec looked to the spears that were stacked up, leaning against the side of the tent. It would not do for any of them to get careless on this journey, there was a lot of wild, uninhabited country they had to cross.

Matera looked up at the sound of the lion, she had been stoking up the fire with the slightly wet wood. The wood crackled and popped as the flames steadily grew. She got another sudden stab of ill feelings, something about this trip was really bothering her but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Stolie put her hand on Matera's shoulder, and held out a pair of thicker branches. Matera took them and placed them carefully into the fire, positioning them to burn quickly when they caught.

Matera stared into the flames, looking in vain for some bit of wisdom that she could not find within her own mind. The flames seemed to smile back at her, but it was a sarcastic smile all the same. The chill rose up her spine again, covering her with goose flesh.

The eerie cry of a wolf descended on them from the woods over the hills behind them to the west. The howl was picked up by another, and then another. Their harmonious song filled the late afternoon, and Matera looked up to see a crescent shaped moon in the waning daylight to the north. The wolf song continued.

""""""""""

Jozen walked the perimeter of the camp slowly, listening carefully. He had taken the first watch of guard duty, and had been outside alone for a while now. The moon was bright in the sky, but a crescent moon casts little light. He had heard the movement of a small animal or two in the darkness, and the occasional howl of both distant, and not so distant wolves as well. Other than that, the night had been fairly quiet and serene.

The camp fire burned low, and he walked back toward it to add fuel and build it back up. The cold breeze had his hands tingling with the very beginnings of prickly stiffness. He squatted down and picked up some small branches and broke them into smaller pieces with his cold hands and added them to the flames. The breeze caused the flames to lean away from him and he sat down while the fresh sticks popped and smoked.

The yip of a fox came from the north, and Jozen looked toward it and heard another yip a little further away as the fox chased something in the darkness. The raspy cry of a screech owl rang out from the woods behind him, it was an eerie sound that gave him chills.

Jozen put his hands just above the flames for warmth, and yawned. He was tired, it had been a long day. They had made very good time today and covered a lot of ground, it was a lot easier to travel in a small band than a large group. He wondered who would take the next watch, and when they would come out to relieve him. Jozen yawned again and then reached over and pulled a stick as long as his arm from the pile of firewood. He stuck the end of the stick into the flames and watched it slowly catch fire as he turned it.

Deep in thought and watching the stick burn, he didn't hear the soft steps behind him as Stolie approached. He jumped when she spoke, her soft voice startling him out of his light meditation.

"It's my watch..." Stolie laughed at Jozen, he jerked his head suddenly around to face her.

"Mut all mighty! You scared me." Jozen looked a little sheepish and his face burned red, but not from the cold.

"I didn't mean to surprise you, I was trying not to wake the others." Stolie said as she sat next to him, pulling her parka tighter around her neck and setting her spear on the ground between them.

"Everything been quiet so far?"

"Yes, pretty much. There are wolves to the west in the woods, and fox to the northwest. Nothing too close, though." Jozen yawned again as he finished speaking.

The screech owl cried out again, and Stolie's face blanched.

"Oh, and there's a noisy screech owl in the woods nearby also." Jozen said, smiling at her brief loss of face.

"Go on to bed, I'll take this watch." She smiled at him, watching Jozen rub his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I am tired, but I think I'll sit with you for a little longer. This fire is warm."

Stolie smiled to herself, she had seen at least a spark of interest during the long days march. I just wonder, she thought, and leaned into Jozen lightly. Jozen was surprised, but tried not to show it and leaned into her as well, slipping his arm around her waist gently.

When Stolie offered no resistance and actually leaned against him a little harder, Jozen pulled her a bit closer with his arm and squeezed her waist with his hand. They sat watching the flames of the fire without speaking for a long time, enjoying the cold, clear night and the warm company.

""""""""""

Vincavec stood up outside the tent in the cold early morning air, dawn was just beginning to lighten the eastern horizon. He smelled food cooking, and looked to see Stolie and Jozen huddled over a small basket near the fire. Watching them, unnoticed as yet, he thought he detected a distinct closeness between them that he hadn't ever noticed before.

"They make a cute couple." Matera's soft voice caught Vincavec by surprise, and he jumped slightly. She stood next to him, watching the couple also.

"They do," Vincavec smiled. "Not as cute as we are, though."

Matera leaned on him from the side, and nuzzled his neck, kissing and biting his neck gently.

Vincavec giggled, and Stolie looked up to see both of them outside.

"Good morning, we will have a hot meal ready soon." Stolie said, beaming at them.

She is awfully happy this morning, Matera thought to herself, seeing what she interpreted as a look of budding love in Stolie's pretty face. Well, that could make this trip a little more interesting, she thought.

"What have you got going?" Vincavec asked as he walked over to warm himself at the fire.

"Stew made from grain cakes and dried megaceros." Jozen said, reaching into the coals for a heating stone with a pair of bone tongs.

"Sounds tasty," Vincavec said stretching his hands out into the heat of the fire. "It's cold this morning."

Matera joined them at the fire, and dipped a cup of tea for herself and Vincavec. They sat mostly in silence, watching the beautiful sunrise, sipping hot tea. It was a grand morning, and the small basket of stew was hot and delicious, and there were no leftovers.

The small group broke camp quickly and efficiently, and headed out into the rising sun and the cool breeze. They walked due east out onto the edges of the steppes until late afternoon, then cut a bit more to the north.

The steppes were full of scattered herds of grazers, though none were very close. A pair of female rhinoceros with a yearling calf kept their attention, but never threatened them. They kept their distance, though none of the travelers let them out of sight for very long.

A small band of bison with several young grazed to the north of them, and the travelers knew they might have to alter their route a little in the morning if the bison didn't move on out of their way. It was nothing to really have concern over, not yet at least.

By dusk, they had put the short, rolling wooded hills well behind them. Tonight's campsite would be out in the open plains, with no cover from the wind and only dried grass and dung to burn.

Camp was set up quickly, and a small stew was made that was similar to the one Stolie had made for their first meal that morning. The breeze was a little stronger out on the steppes, and felt colder as well. Grass and dung made for a very smoky fire that required a lot of tending, and they had gathered a good sized pile of it to last through the night.

"I'll take the first watch," Vincavec said and urged the rest of them to turn in as they cleaned up from the small, hot meal.

Matera came back out of the tent after setting up their sleeping furs and getting the inside of the tent situated. She sat at the fire with Vincavec, sipping hot tea and enjoying the cold night together under a single sleeping fur they wrapped over them both.

"You know you don't have to sit up with me, though I'm glad you're here." Vincavec whispered softly in her ear, nibbling her ear lobe briefly.

"Oohh, stop!" Matera said, grinning broadly. "You might not like it if I pulled your leggings down out here in the cold."

"Try me," Vincavec whispered, and bit her neck softly.

Inside the tent, Stolie pulled her tunic off and rolled it up, and then pulled her leggings off and rolled them over the tunic. She set the roll at the front of her sleeping furs as a pillow, and looked up to find Jozen with his tunic off and loose in his hands, staring at her. They were not very far apart, and he reached out tentatively and cupped her breast in his hand.

Stolie gasped, and drew back a little. Jozen's face got red, and he mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out as he pulled back away from her looking embarrassed.

"Your hands are cold, Jozen," she said softly. "But that doesn't mean that they are not welcome."

Jozen's face split wide with a smile, and he leaned back and pulled his leggings off and watched Stolie slip into her sleeping furs. When he stood up, all crouched over in the short tent to move his own sleeping furs closer to her, his excitement showed. Stolie reached over and grasped his swollen manhood with her own cold hands, and he yelped and laughed as he crawled in beside her.

Matera put her finger to Vincavec's lip, and whispered. "Sshhh, listen."

A soft giggle came from the tent, and Matera smiled at Vincavec who heard it also, and went back to stroking him under the sleeping fur with her other hand. Vincavec squeezed her breast through her open tunic, and whispered. "Did you see that coming?" He referred to the sounds from the young couple enjoying themselves inside the tent.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me too much. I've seen the looks Stolie has given Jozen since we left, that girl is in love."

"Love is a good thing," Vincavec answered. "A very good thing." He kissed her softly on the mouth, their tongues dancing together in perfect harmony.

Matera pushed against his chest gently, and he lowered his upper body slowly to the ground. She gathered the fur over her shoulders and lay down on top of him, kissing him again.

Vincavec looked up at the starry sky and the bright crescent moon glowing brightly through the outer edges of a cloud. So this is what real love feels like, he thought as Matera kissed him again, I must be the luckiest man alive.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

_**Spring**_

Brenan sat on the bank of the river watching the water flow peacefully by. The morning was cool and brisk, but the sun was bright in a nearly clear sky. The wind was light, and blew into his face from the northeast. His long hair was loose and blew back away from his face in gentle waves, he squinted his eyes into the brightness of the morning sun.

The Clan had been gone for almost half a moon now, and things were so quiet in the lodge and around the Lion Camp that it seemed strange. Not that the Clan was loud, in fact they were about as quiet as a group of people could be, but there were so few people left in the lodge that it almost seemed deserted.

Brenan pondered life in general, and Mut's overall plan for them all. Nothing ever seemed to be stable, change was always in the air, both good and bad.

Three days ago, Crozie had died in her sleep. She had been just fine the night before, puttering around the lodge chasing Bectie and Tasher, acting as normally as she always did. Then she just didn't wake up the next morning, was the difference between life and death just that simple? Brenan's thoughts roamed, he couldn't help but to remember that the one person that was the most upset at her passing was Frebec, of all people.

Frebec had been the one to find her dead, he had brought her a cup of hot tea, ready to tease her about sleeping so late. The next thing they all had heard was Frebec crying out to Mut with the most pain laced voice that Brenan had ever heard. Brenan remembered Frebec gently shaking her shoulders crying out for her to wake up, to not leave them.

It had been a terribly sad day, and the funeral service that Latie had performed was the most gut wrenching thing Brenan had seen since the funeral for the half Clan boy, Rydag, at the tumultuous summer meeting of two years ago. Latie had broken down three times during the performance of her duties as Mamut, and Brenan had gotten up to help her as best he could, his own voice breaking every time he opened his mouth.

At the end of the service, when they lay her into the shallow trench dug on the bluff overlooking the river below, little Bectie had walked up to Crozie's wrapped body and broken every heart in the Lion Camp. Bectie laid a single white flower on the brilliant white leather that covered Crozie, then leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around her grandmother and sobbed. Frebec was the only one with the strength left to finally go over and pick up the distraught little girl and carry her a few feet away from the body. He did not have the strength in his legs to walk very far, and he sat down and held her close, their combined sobs held them together as one.

Frebec had been inconsolable, and for the rest of the day, he and the daughter of his hearth had been inseparable. By the end of the evening, when Bectie had fallen asleep in his lap and he had put her down for the night, Frebec had finally gotten some measure of control over his emotions.

Latie took Frebec into the Hearth of the Horses, and they had stayed in there for a long, long time, just the two of them. When they emerged, amazingly enough, they were laughing and cutting up together like a couple of kids. Only their swollen, red eyes gave any hint of the intense sadness that they felt.

Brenan knew that Latie was a more than adequate Mamut, but this show of her expertise in dealing with the trauma of unexpected death had absolutely amazed him. He had not asked how she had comforted Frebec in the time of his most dire need, he wasn't sure that he even wanted to know. As a former acolyte to the Mamutii, Brenan left the ways of the Mamutii to the Mamut-even though she was his mate. In his own mind, there was not much that his astute and talented mate could not do.

A small gust of wind buffeted his hair and Brenan reached up to grab it into a bundle, he pulled a small piece of leather from a pouch on his belt and tied his hair up with it. He stood up and saw an eagle soar past from behind him, the huge bird soaring into the wind so effortlessly. Is this the way of Mut, he pondered, is it best to simply spread your wings and go with the flow of life?

The eagle gained altitude and then set her wings and veered off to the southwest. Brenan watched her until she was completely out of sight, then turned to walk back up the bluff and to the lodge. He thought more about the eagle as he walked through the short grass that was still damp in places from the morning dew. Flying into the wind without fighting it, and making progress so easily, there is something to be learned by the eagles example. Perhaps it is best to take the path of least resistance, Brenan thought to himself, whenever you can at least. It was times like these that Brenan missed Old Mamut the most, he always had a way to put the mysteries of life into a proper perspective. Always.

""""""""""

"What in the world is that?" Jozen asked, looking out to the circling buzzards in the distance.

"I don't know, but we had better be careful." Vincavec said, looking at the large winged birds over the short hilltop ahead of them.

It had been a trying last three days for the traveling band. While they had crossed the first river with relative ease, the second river crossing had been difficult and extremely dangerous. They had made a small raft, but the river was so swollen and swift they had gone way too far downstream before they made it to the far shore.

The raft had almost overturned twice, and several of the leather bindings used to hold the logs together had broken mid way across the turbulent river when they had been hit by a floating log. Stolie had lost her back pack as she and Matera had both held on to the raft with both hands trying to help hold it together, and they had not seen it since.

"Think I should go on ahead and check it out?"

"No," Vincavec said quickly. "We can't take the chance of splitting up, we really need to stay together."

"You're right, but let's take it slow until we know what that is all about."

"Absolutely." Vincavec said, and got a fresh grip on his long throwing spear. "Let's go."

""""""""""

Jozen peered past the small bushes, and down to the slight valley below. What he saw made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. The ground teemed with the carnage of scavengers, predators, and dead aurochs. Jozen could count six carcases scattered and they were surrounded by hyenas, wolves, and three female cave lions. A spotted snow leopard, three fox, and two fat wolverines all staked out different kills to try and dominate them. The lions had claimed two of the dead animals, but the rest were still being actively contested. Fat buzzards and vultures stood around on the ground and circled above, waiting for their chance at the ripe pickings. A black bear approached from over the hilltop to the north, he lumbered down the hillside in no particular hurry.

Jozen motioned for the others to come up and join him. It was quiet for a while as they took in the scene below them. As terrible as it was, no one could look away from the bloody valley.

"That was man made, it had to be." Jozen said softly.

"You are right about that, but why kill so many aurochs and take so little?" Stolie asked.

"Do you think that they could have been run off their own kills?" Matera asked, not really thinking that this was the case.

"No, if there were enough of them to kill that many aurochs, they could have defended the area easily enough." Jozen answered, pointing to the rolling hillside. "Nothing could have snuck up on them, I don't understand this at all."

"This just doesn't make any sense, I don't know what happened here-but I don't like it at all." Vincavec said, thinking about all the different possibilities.

"We will have to go way around this, with all this blood in the air there is no telling what all is still coming." Jozen looked to the south, the valley ran southerly along a creek at the bottom. "We can stay on this side of the hill, and work our way to the south that way."

"That is the long way around, but I like the cover of the hill-it will make us harder to see and a lot less vulnerable." Matera said, looking up to Vincavec.

"That's probably best, but we need to put a lot of ground between us and that." He said, pointing down at the horrific valley. He looked up at the sky, judging how much daylight they had left in the day. The sun was almost to the center of the sky, they had a lot of time left to get away from all this.

"Let's get out of here." Jozen said, and turned back down the gentle slope without waiting for an answer. They all followed him, lost in their own thoughts. Vincavec pulled a small spear for his spear thrower from the scabbard on his back, and held it and the spear thrower loose in his hand as he walked behind Matera.

At the bottom of the hill, Jozen turned southeast and got away from the base of the hill, leading them out into the shorter scrubs and trees of the valley. From this vantage point it was better for them because they could see their surroundings with less obstructions. They increased the speed of their steps with Vincavec bringing up the rear, he looked back over his shoulder often.

The roar of a cave lion rang out from the valley, it was answered by thundering the roar of the black bear. The hyenas cackled and the wolves howled, and the screaming cry of the snow leopard rang out above them all.

I'm glad we're not in the middle of that, Matera thought as she followed Stolie.

""""""""""

Branag and Thorec pulled a heavy skin piled high with a mud and grass mixture over the ground and up to the small lodge that was almost finished on the outside. Regan and Deegie waited, both sitting on top of the roof of the lodge smearing the fresh mud smooth with their hands. They were both covered with mud from one end to the other.

Rymar and Ludeg manned the mud pit on the northeastern edge of the camp, mixing in dried grass and using their feet to mush it into the thick mixture made to coat the lodge. Marsie and Mortan both had arm loads of long, dried grass and tossed tit into the mud as needed.

They had been working hard to finish the outside of the lodge ever since returning from the Lion Camp, and great progress had been made thus far. Branag wanted to get as much done to the lodge as they could before they had to leave to go to the summer meeting. With all the travels and oddities of the end of last winter and spring, this small lodge was way behind schedule.

At least both cold storage rooms were full, he thought as he started transferring a pile of the mud into the small skin with a rope attached to it, without the need to hunt we can spend all our attention on the lodge. He looked up at his lovely mate, all covered with mud up above him.

"Ready." Branag called out, and watched Deegie pull the skin up the side of the lodge with the rope.

""""""""""

Jozen led them through a thick stand of low brush full of stinging nettles and thorny vines. It was tough walking and Matera didn't like their limited peripheral vision at all. Daylight was waning, and there were trees on both sides of the brush that cast long shadows over them in the dim light.

"Can you see the end of this?" Matera asked Jozen up ahead her a few steps.

He looked over his shoulder to answer. "We're almost out of it, stay close."

Vincavec brought up the rear, and his body was pulled to his left as his sleeve caught on a vine. He wore a hand cover on his left hand, and reached up to pull the thorns from his sleeve with it. Vincavec looked back over his shoulder to watch behind them often, they had seen fresh bear tracks on the other side of the thicket.

The valley had gotten more heavily wooded and thicker with short brush as they went along, it slowed them up and agitated them more and more the further they went. Everyone was beginning to get jumpy, and the fading daylight didn't help to ease their growing fears at all.

Jozen finally reached the end of the thick bushes, and walked out into the short, knee high grass. The clearing was small and covered with this rustling, dead grass. Short trees surrounded the clearing and more brush grew in among the trees.

Vincavec walked into the clearing to join the rest of them, standing around and looking over the clearing. He was glad to be out of the dense brush, but this small clearing didn't offer much in the way of easing his mind-they still could not see past their immediate surroundings clearly at all. Vincavec still felt hemmed in, it was unnerving.

"We can camp here, or we can try to get clear of these woods," Jozen began, looking back at Vincavec. "It would be easy to be taken unaware here, though."

"I don't like this much, but getting past these trees in the dark won't be easy either." Vincavec pondered the situation for a moment before continuing. "Matera, what do you think?"

"We need to rest for a while, and eat something." She smiled at Jozen and went on. "Then we can move on to a safer place, if you think we can get through the trees in the dark."

"We can make up some torches, and you're right, something to eat would be good." Jozen turned back to Vincavec. "Let's clear out a place and make a small fire."

Vincavec wanted out of here, but they hadn't eaten in a while and he knew they would all be stronger if they rested up a little. It was as good an idea as any. "Good, Stolie, you and Matera find us some dead fall."

The normal sounds of the night were accented by more than the usual amount of predators. During their scant meal of traveling foods, the distant screams of cats, big cats, came from over the hill behind them. Wolves and foxes yipped and howled, and the almost constant cackling of hyenas were carried on the soft breeze.

"We will need to replenish our water supply tomorrow, we are almost out." Stolie said as she poured the small tea basket full from her water bag. They had only found two small rocks to use as cooking stones, and it took her a little while to warm the tea.

""""""""""

Vincavec tossed loose dirt on the coal bed and used his foot to tamp it down, killing the last of the fire. The glow of the torches that Jozen and Stolie held was the only light left in the clearing. He pulled his long throwing spear out of the ground and they moved toward the trees to the northeast.

Walking was slow and ponderous through the low branches of the gnarly trees and they took their time. Stolie's torch faded and died first, and Jozen's didn't last much longer as they continued on in the scant moon light. The breeze picked up a little, and Vincavec had a feeling that they were approaching the end of the woods, he was right.

Jozen pushed aside a low branch and looked out past the last of the trees, and into the clearing beyond. In the low light he couldn't make out too much detail, but it appeared to be the grassy slope of the back side of the hill. He held the branch back while the rest of them walked past him, and they gathered together to get their bearings.

"Let's get some rest here until dawn," Vincavec suggested as he looked around and decided it was safe enough. The clearing was long and narrow to the southwest, but the ground was open enough to the south and to the west. The hilltop was easy enough to see in profile against the dark sky.

"I'll take the first watch, you all get some sleep." Jozen said as he led them to a patch of clear ground a few feet to the west.

""""""""""

Vincavec left the group and walked up the slight rise to look over the hill. They had gotten past the carnage of the day before, and it was out of his line of sight as he looked down over the long valley below. A creek wound its way through the lightly wooded bottom, and their were no animals to be seen anywhere. He returned to the small camp, they had not taken the time to set up the tent, just bedding down on the grass covered ground in their sleeping furs for the remainder of the night.

Vincavec took the cup of tea that Stolie offered him, and sat down with them around the small fire. The dawn was brisk and cold, and the breeze was a little stronger coming over the hilltop.

"There is a creek in the valley on the other side of the hill. We can refill our water bags and then move on." Vincavec told them.

"Good, this is the last of the water." Jozen said, then continued. "Did you see anything else down there?"

"Nothing, no animals-nothing."

When they finished their tea, they loaded up and headed out over the gentle rise. It was a quiet morning, and they reached the creek in no time and replenished their water bags. Jozen led them in a southeastern direction through the valley, at a brisk pace.

The valley was mostly grass with scattered bushes and briar patches, but few trees. It made for easy walking and they made good time. The creek took a sharp bend to the southwest, and they left it to go straight south as the valley floor turned to follow the stream. The rise they walked up was gentle and began to get rocky as they climbed the slope to the top of the rise. By late morning they reached the top of the hill, and looked down the slope to the next valley below.

A large herd of red deer grazed along the edge of the trees at the bottom of the valley on grass and short bushes. A steak of deep green winter grass grew just this side of the broken line of trees, and the deer feasted on it in a long scattered line. The big lead buck stood away from the females and younger deer to the north, and eyed the humans warily. He gave a shake of his magnificent antlers and a loud snort and the group took off into the light woods and disappeared into the brush beyond.

Jozen watched the fleeing deer for a moment, then started down the slope at an angle where the walking was easier. The hillside was long and gradual, and they made it to the flats of the valley easily. Vincavec took the lead and followed the bottom of the hill to the south.

""""""""""

Late that afternoon they came to a small lake and decided to stop and make camp early. They were all tired from the days travel on such a small amount of sleep the night before. The women set up the tent, and Jozen and Vincavec decided to try and find something for supper.

Spear throwers in hand, the two men went into the scattered trees to the south and walked with the stealth of the hunters that they were. They stayed on the edge of the trees with the lake just in sight to their left as they moved along slowly.

Jozen slowed, and signaled to Vincavec with a short, shrill whistle. He crouched lower and crept forward slowly. Vincavec watched him from the right, trying to see what he had spotted, and crouched down himself behind a short bush. He saw a slight movement up ahead to his left, he looked harder and finally spotted the tips of the short antlers of a small roe deer near a low tree.

The deer lifted its head up with a mouth full of brown grass, chewing slowly as he looked around, always wary and alert. Jozen repositioned his spear thrower and crept forward another step to get a little better angle on the deer. The deer swallowed the last of the grass and leaned his head down for another bite, and Jozen stood up and let the spear fly with tremendous force. The deer sensed the movement and stood back up straight and took a step away from the sound just as the spear hit him in the rear haunch. The young buck flinched and took off in a leaping bound to the west toward the small lake.

Vincavec had his spear ready and threw it as the deer began to run away, he missed and both men took off in a run to follow the wounded deer. Jozen cleared the trees first, and threw another spear at the deer who ran away from them with a decided limp hindering his efforts considerably.

The spear took the deer in the back of the neck, and he flinched again and veered more to his right. He began to falter, and finally fell after a few more agonizing bounds, writhing in pain on the ground.

Jozen and Vincavec caught up to him, and Jozen used his knife to cut his throat and put him out of his misery. They let him bleed out for a little, and Vincavec went back to look for his errant spear. He found it and turned to go back to help Jozen. When he was almost half way back, Vincavec noticed that the short grass was trampled down in front of him. He slowed to examine the tracks, and a chill ran up his spine as he realized that it was not animal tracks he was looking at.

Vincavec followed the trampled grass for a little way to the south, and as the grass thinned out he lost the trail in the rocky ground of packed reddish brown dirt. He studied the direction of the faint tracks for a little bit, then walked back over to Jozen and the fallen deer.

""""""""""

Jozen pulled the innards out of the chest cavity of the deer and lay them aside. He cut the liver and heart free and placed them on the ground beside his leg and looked up as Vincavec approached.

"Let me skin him out while you go take a look at something I just saw over there," Vincavec said pointing back to where he had just come.

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell me." Vincavec said, kneeling down on one knee and pulling his knife from the sheath on his belt.

Jozen shrugged and stood up, his hands red with blood. He leaned over and wiped them in the brown grass and turned and walked away. Jozen had his spear thrower and spears all in the scabbard strapped across his back, and he rubbed his hands together as he walked. He watched the ground carefully, glancing back to his hands every now and then as he tried to get the brown stains to dissipate.

Just before he reached the edge of the trees and short bushes, he saw what Vincavec had sent him to find. Jozen looked down at his feet, then followed the wide path of damaged brown grass. There was no sign of real tracks, animal or human. He followed the flattened area along the edge of the trees to the south for a while, looking for any evidence of the origin of whoever had come through here.

The path began to fade as the grass thinned and the bare dirt and rocky ground took over. Jozen followed on anyway, keeping his eyes peeled. Just before the ground began to rise gently toward the next wooded hill, two bushes were bent back as if someone had pushed them out of the way in order to pass more easily. To the right of the bushes in a small clear spot of light brown loose dirt, a single human footprint showed clearly.

Jozen studied the footprint for a long moment, trying to learn all he could from the single piece of positive evidence that the entire path of crushed grass was man made. There was not much else to see, he looked up the gentle rise in the direction that he surmised the path would lead. He saw nothing further, no other signs of passage by others from here. The bare dirt and rocky ground continued half way up the slope before short, wiry grass started again just before the first bushes and trees. He studied the hillside for a little longer, his mind wandering over the various possibilities, then turned to walk back to Vincavec and the deer.

Walking back, he tried to put a number to the things he saw. There was no where near enough information for him to even begin to form an accurate estimate, but he pondered it anyway as he walked.

"Well, what do you think?" Vincavec asked as he returned and pulled his knife to help.

"I think that a lot of people came through here recently, a lot of people."

"With what we saw yesterday, I don't think it is a hunting party." Vincavec said, slicing down the spine of the deer to free the back strap muscle.

"I didn't think of that, but you are right. If it was a hunting party, there wouldn't have been so much left of the aurochs in the valley." Jozen looked deep into Vincavec's eyes. "I don't think I like this very much."

"Me either, let's get this finished and get back to the women." Vincavec said, and pulled the long muscle free and cut the tendons at the upper neck of the deer.

""""""""""

Matera laid the sticks and dead fall she had gathered near the fire with the rest of the fire wood. Stolie dropped a cooking stone into the small basket of tea with the wooden tongs. The liquid hissed and a few air bubbles came to the surface, the tea was hot and steeping.

The tent was set up and the sleeping furs all laid out neatly and ready. Three full sized throwing spears leaned against the tent to the left of the opening. Another two spears stuck up from the ground near the fire.

Stolie dipped two cups of hot tea, it was still a little weak and light brown, but it was hot and tasty. She and Matera sat next to each other at the fire.

"Why would anyone kill so many aurochs and just leave them?" Stolie asked, almost to herself.

"I have no idea, but it gives me a very bad feeling inside." Matera answered, lost in her own thoughts.

They sat quietly, letting the fingers of flames relax and sooth them.

""""""""""

Vincavec and Jozen had the skin of the deer stretched between them, it was loaded with the cut up meat and hung low to the ground. Each man had a loose throwing spear in his free hand. They skirted the edge of the thicker trees, walking through the scattered trees and bushes nearer to the shore of the lake.

Jozen thought he saw movement off to their left, and focused on it for a moment. A dark spot appeared behind a wide bush that was dotted with small green buds and new leaves. The dark spot moved again, and he pulled back on the skin and Vincavec looked back over his shoulder to see Jozen's face in a knot of worry and concern. Vincavec looked to the area where Jozen stared, and saw the dark shadow moving as well.

The two men set the deer skin to the ground gently and quietly, limiting their movements deliberately. They kept their eyes trained on the shadowy shape as they pulled their spears up and ready.

"You know those bear tracks we saw on the other side of the thicket?" Jozen whispered.

The dark shape stood up on his back legs and growled, the black bear eyed them for a long moment. He dropped to his feet and charged, growling menacingly.

Jozen pulled back his spear and let it fly as the bear cleared the bush, twelve steps away and closing fast.

Vincavec threw his spear just after Jozen, the first spear caught the bear in the front shoulder, and Vincavec's spear hit him in the ribs just behind Jozen's spear. The bear screamed out and his charge faltered as he veered to his right, biting through the spear stuck deeply in his shoulder with a dry snap.

Jozen and Vincavec both fumbled to try and get their spear throwers from the scabbards on their backs, the bear came on. Jozen slapped a spear into his spear thrower and took aim, Vincavec dropped his spear as he tried to slap it into place and scrambled to pull another one from the scabbard on his back.

Jozen took aim and threw the spear as hard as he could, it hit the charging bear in the neck just behind his jaw and the bear turned sideways for two lunging steps. The bear was four steps away from them, and turned back toward them as Vincavec got the second spear into place and let it fly catching the bear in the chest as he turned. The spear buried deep, and the bear stumbled and hit the ground face first, driving the spear in his chest even deeper.

The bear screamed out, turning his head from side to side as he tried to regain his feet. Two more spears hit him in rapid succession, and the bear went down again, growling and crying out in his deep, thundering voice. His body shuddered and his back legs twitched and flexed as the dying began in earnest.

The black bear was fairly common throughout the lands of the Mamutoi and were considerably smaller than their brown cousins and the massive cave bears of the woods and hills. They were pretty much loners, and their strength and speed was legendary. Known to be aggressive and mean, they were strong and quick, and ate both plants and hunted live game as it pleased them. They had very few natural enemies and were completely fearless.

Vincavec's hands shook as he slapped a fresh spear into place, and he and Jozen approached the bear slowly and cautiously. Vincavec couldn't remember the last time he had dropped a spear while hunting, and he was still shaken from his miscue. If it hadn't been for Jozen, he thought.

"Well, I'm glad he came now and not after dark." Jozen said, his voice soft and reverent.

Vincavec tried to speak, but his words caught in his throat. He coughed and spat out a bit of phlegm onto the ground and got his voice back. "I can't thank you enough, Jozen..."

Jozen cut him off, "It was nothing, we got him, that's all that's important." He smiled at Vincavec beside him. "That was a close one."

Vincavec laughed at the serious face of Jozen, split wide with a forced grin. He relaxed for the first time since the bear had made his appearance, and took a deep breath.

"Let's get whatever trophies you want, but let's do it quickly and get back. I could use a hot cup of tea."

Jozen laughed and punched the shoulder of the bear with the small spear, there was no movement, the bear was dead.

""""""""""

The spit over the fire was loaded with the back strap of the black bear, and there were two small piles of meat stacked up on the deer skin, cooked and uncooked. They all sat around the fire sipping tea, relaxing from the large meal of fresh meat and traveling cakes. Jozen and Vincavec had related the story of the bear as well as the trampled grass of the pack of humans they had come across. The mood of the camp was edgy at best.

"The path was wide and well worn, it took a lot of people to make it." Jozen was saying. "It seemed to head over the hill to the south, but the ground is bare and rocky up the slope and almost impossible to follow without trailing it directly."

"So it must have been them who killed the aurochs and left them to the predators." Stolie said, turning the spit.

"Yes, and the fact that they took so little of the meat makes me think that they are traveling hard and fast." Vincavec said. "I have a really bad feeling about all this, and as soon as we can get the rest of this meat cooked up I think we need to get to the Sturgeon Camp as quickly as we can."

"You think they are in danger, don't you?" Matera asked, knowing his answer.

"Yes, I do."

Vincavec knew that it would take all night and much of the following morning to get the rest of the meat cooked and packed up. He worried about the predators that the blood of the deer and the bear would attract, it would be a long night for all of them.

As close to the small lake as they were, the night sounds were many and varied. The lake drew animals of all kinds for water and food. The water birds seemed content to make their presence known throughout the night. The quacks of ducks and the hoarse cackling of geese was a constant low murmur off the water. The hoots and screeches of the owls and night hawks were almost as steady. Yips of fox, cackling of an occasional hyena, and the low growl of some kind of large cat were all heard.

The bear carcass was eventually claimed by wolves, though they had to drive a pack of hyenas from it. The brief battle for the kill was noisy, but it didn't last very long.

Vincavec and Jozen decided it would be best for all of them to stay up for guard duty, though Matera and Stolie stayed busy at the fire. The two men lit three perimeter fires and tended them throughout the long night as they made their constant rounds.

Nothing threatened them directly during the night, but more than a few animals were heard in the darkness nearby. They were all glad to see the first signs of dawn, but they still had a few hours to go on the last of the meat. They nibbled at the supply of freshly cooked meat instead of stopping to make a real first meal, everyone was just too busy to sit and eat normally.

The sunrise was magnificent, and they could soon feel the breeze warming slightly with the daylight. Matera and Vincavec walked down to the lake to top off all their water bags. They were all anxious to get moving, they still had a long way to go.

""""""""""

The small traveling band made great time for the next five days, the weather stayed fair, but rain clouds began to roll in late in all during the morning. They had crossed a low range of wooded hills and valleys heading southeast, and should come upon the Sturgeon River soon. They were all tired from the fast paced trek, and glad that their journey would soon be at end.

"Let's stop for a quick bite of cold food," Matera said to Vincavec as they followed Stolie and Jozen through the scattered trees. They were almost to the top of the next rise, and the wind gusted at them from the south. "We will be out of the wind if we stop before we reach the hilltop."

Vincavec nodded and took a few quick steps to catch up to the pair in front of them. They stopped when he reached them.

"Let's stop for a rest and some food." He said, and both of the young people nodded and Jozen dropped his pack to the ground with a sigh.

They set up a small camp fire and took a breather while Matera brought out the last of the traveling cakes and some cooked venison. Stolie passed out water, and they each had a few cups while the stones heated for tea.

"We should be pretty close to the river by now," Jozen said, chewing on a big bite of the cold deer meat. "I think we'll see it some time tomorrow or the next day for sure."

"It will be good to get back," Matera said. "As much as I hate to admit it, I've missed my sibling."

This drew a chuckle from the rest of them as they ate.

"Well I will be glad to wrap my mouth around some fresh sturgeon, myself." Vincavec added. "Surely they have caught a few of the early fish by now."

"Is that all you think about is food?" Matera teased.

"No, I also think about jumping all over you in the furs!" The grin on Vincave's tattooed face made them all laugh again.

Stolie and Jozen in particular laughed long and hard, the trip had given them all a close insight into each others private lives, in and out of the furs. Stolie and Jozen were acting almost as a mated couple would, their romance had fully blossomed. Vincavec and Matera were still in the closest stages of their romantic lives as well. It had been an enlightening experience for all of them.

They relaxed for a little while sipping tea before packing up and heading out again.

The wind was stronger on the back side of the hill, but it was a little warmer than the cool air of the early afternoon. The clouds rolled in steadily, covering the sky a little at a time until the tall dark thunder heads started to dim the late afternoon sunlight.

Vincavec and Jozen stopped to study the lay of the land ahead of them, looking for the best area to camp for the night. They decided on a long thin stand of evergreens directly to the south, and started for them at a brisk pace. The rain started just before they got there, and they had to set up the tent under the slight protection of the tall trees. The men gathered as much small wood as they could in the cover of the small strip of tall trees, and they returned to the camp for the night.

The rains stopped after a few hours, and though they were all a little wet, the rest of the night passed in relatively dry comfort. The fire was smoky and hard to keep, but someone was always on watch to keep it going.

Jozen had the last watch of the night, and got the rest of them up early to appreciate the exceptional dawn with a basket of fresh, hot tea. The clouds left in the sky were long and thin, and cast a striped band of brilliant colors as the sun rose. It was a breathtaking sight, all Mut's colorful grandeur rolled into a welcome mat of the new day.

By mid morning, the river came into sight, still far out in front of them. The sight of it quickened their steps, and they reached the river in good time.

Swollen and spilling past its banks on both sides, the water rushed by with a vengeance. It was a welcome sight, in spite of its flooded condition, the Sturgeon Camp was only a few more days walk down river from here.

Jozen stayed far enough away from the muddy river bank to keep the walking easier as he led them south. This side of the river bank was steeper and rockier than the opposite shore. The ground here terraced up in several wide, rocky steps in elevation higher than the other side. They walked on the third terrace up, and the ground was gravelly and rocky and even muddy in places, but the bulk of the vegetation didn't really start this close to the river. They could see a long way down river most of the time, and they all kept an eye out for the camp fire smoke of the Sturgeon Camp.

The wind had shifted direction after the brief storm, and blew out from the northeast again, colder but a little bit softer now.

"What do you think, will we get there sometime tomorrow?" Stolie asked Matera beside her. She shifted the new back pack that Jozen had made for her on her shoulders, finding a more comfortable position. It was loaded mostly with food stuffs, since she had lost all her spare clothes in the trying second river crossing.

"Tomorrow or the next day for sure." Matera answered, smiling. "I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of walking all day, every day."

"I could use a few days off myself, but what I really want is a steam bath."

Matera smiled again, it was like Stolie had read her mind.

"What is that?" Jozen asked, pointing to a short muddy bluff off to their right.

Vincavec stopped, and stared at the mud with Jozen. The muddy incline was covered with faded foot prints, human foot prints. The detail was not sharp, the rain having softened them and obliterated some of the areas all together. A constant trickle of water seeped from the rocks above and ran down through the center of the makeshift trail. It became obvious that a large number of people had gone up the next terrace here, slipping and sliding on the spring fed mud.

"This doesn't look good, not good at all." Jozen said, breaking the long silence.

"We had better hurry, but I'll bet we are too late."

Jozen looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean, too late?"

"Jozen, we have already passed a trail made by a large group of people traveling fast and hard. Do you really think that this trail was made by the same group of people?" Vincavec paused, then continued before Jozen could answer. "I'm afraid I know what Old Mamut was trying to tell me now..."

""""""""""

Branag and Ludeg sat on a log at the edge of the woods east of the camp watching the women gather small onions and cattails from the creek banks. It was the first day in three that it hadn't rained, and everyone wanted out of the lodge. The new lodge was almost covered with grassy sod, but it was too slick to stand on the roof to finish the bare areas, so the two men decided to go out and keep the women company.

It always amazed Branag at just how many edible plants the women could scrounge up, even this early in the growing season. Having learned even more from the women of the Clan, they gathered baskets full of greens and tasty plants that weren't green at all.

The cold storage rooms were still quite full of meat, and the men only hunted when the weather was not conducive for working on the lodge. The sun was bright in a cloud streaked sky, and though cool out, the wind was almost nonexistent. It was simply a gorgeous day.

""""""""""

The Lion Camp had all the door flaps tied open, and what wind there was blew through the lodge carrying out some of the stale smells of the long winter. It was a time of cleaning and straightening up, and everyone was busy. The cooking hearth fire was loaded with green cedar limbs that had been brought from the woods to the northwest, the new shoots of green giving off a pleasant, though strong, scent that helped to fumigate the lodge. It made for a smoky, popping fire. The large skin of mammoth roast stew that Nezzie and Tulie had going over the fire didn't hurt anything either.

Talut and Brenan came into the lodge carrying a huge double arm load of fresh cut sage grass they had gathered from the slope above the river. They dropped it off in the Hearth of the Horses, the only really clear space left in the entire lodge. Everyone had all their belongings piled around the edges of their own hearths, spilling out into the walkways while they cleaned and cleared out the accumulations of winter.

Frebec passed them as he walked outside to dump the old grass that had lined the bed platforms of the Crane Hearth. He smiled at the two men carrying in the fresh grass, the old bed would definitely smell fresher tonight, he thought. Tasher walked behind him, helping as usual, carrying quite a load for such a little boy. Frebec walked slowly so he was able to keep up with ease.

Latie had a soft fur pallet laid out in the middle of the floor of the Mammoth Hearth. Bralut slept peacefully in the center of it while she dusted off the bare shelves at the back wall of the hearth. She found several things that had fallen off behind the rock shelves during the winter, and stacked them near the pile of bowls and other belongings that she wanted to clean and sort before placing it all back onto the shelves.

Talut and Brenan walked back through the lodge, Talut stopping for a quick bite from the stew as they passed. Nezzie saw him with the carved wood ladle, and shooed him away after one bite. They walked back outside laughing, and headed back to the river bluff to cut some more grass.

Wymez and Ranec piled grass from their bed platforms onto a skin laid out on the floor, Ralev picked up flint chips and ivory bits from the back walls, and tossed them by the handful onto the skin full of grass.

"Wymez, does all the flint fly in the same direction?" The blonde, nappy headed boy asked with a big grin that looked just like a little white version of Ranec.

Wymez laughed, but Ranec roared. Neither of them could stop laughing long enough to give the boy an answer. They just looked at each other, and got tickled all over again.

""""""""""

Branag and Ludeg both got up to go and help the women carry the bulging baskets. They were about done, and the sun was long in the sky and dusk was just beginning to set in.

Deegie and Marsie had all the baskets set together, and Tessie and Mamie brought over the last of the young and tender cattails. They managed to get them into a mostly full basket, and laughed at the harvest. Seven gathering baskets were full to overflowing in a long line, and two of them were the large, two people baskets with a handle on each end.

The men decided to carry both of the long, heavy baskets and let the women get the rest. They were just about to leave when a voice rang out from a good distance away.

Deegie dropped the heavy basket she held in her right hand, and turned on her heel to look for the familiar sounding voice. She dared to hope.

A tall, stocky man approached them from the creek bank on the opposite shore through the scattered trees. He was dressed for traveling and had a large back pack sticking up over his broad shoulders and a long spear loose in his right hand. He lifted the spear in a gesture of greeting, and yelled out again. He was still too far away to hear what he was yelling.

Deegie stared at him. The way he walked, the way he carried his large, powerful body. It had to be, she thought, hoping it was true. She took her eyes off him long enough to set the other basket on the ground and turned to Branag.

"That's Danug!" Deegie cried, and turned to run toward her cousin with her eyes full of tears.

""""""""""

Jozen was the first to spot the Sturgeon Camp, he stood on top of the rocky bluff gathering dead fall from the short trees. He knew at once that something was wrong, bad wrong. Even in the waning daylight and with the distance between them, he knew. There was no outside fire, no smoke came from the lodge, and it appeared that the center of the lodge was almost caved in it dipped down so badly.

What to do, he wondered, I don't want to cause a panic but something bad has happened there for sure. He stood and studied the camp in the distance as the day light slowly faded. Jozen's vision of the camp blurred slightly, and he looked up to the sky to watch the colorful sunset casting bright streaks of oranges on the edges of the partly cloudy horizon. Something tickled his cheek, and he reached up to scratch it with his free hand, his finger came away wet, his tears had fallen without his realizing it.

Jozen gathered the rest of the dead fall he had piled up and walked back down the rocky bluff carefully in the dark shadows. His foot slipped on a loose rock and he slid down a little way before regaining his footing. It was enough of a distraction to quell his tears, and he walked the rest of the way to the small fire near the tent. It had been a long and hard forced march, they were all tired and physically weary. Jozen decided to keep what he saw to himself for a little while, he needed to think about what he had seen.

""""""""""

Branag, Deegie, Brydag, and Danug sat outside the Aurochs Camp lodge at the fire together on a seating log. It was late, and everyone else had turned in for the night, Brydag slept inside Deegie's tunic with the best of all pacifiers in his mouth. It had been a long night of story telling, Danug told of much of his journey and Branag told him of the incredible series of events from the last winter on.

Branag finished telling Danug about how hard it had been for him when the Clan had left, especially the boy, Brug.

"...and he turned one last time to wave, and then he was gone. It felt like Mut had punched me in the stomach-hard."

"I can see that, but why wouldn't they stay, it seems like you all got along so well." Danug's voice was soft and a little hoarse, he had talked more in the last several hours than he had in almost a full moon.

"I think it mostly had something to do with this 'Land of the Sun' that the Mog-ur spoke of. It was the ancient home of their ancestors, the home of the first Clan as he told it. Danug, you should have seen his scar, no tattoo artist could have done a better job-it was perfect. You have seen what wounds treated with burning sticks look like, and the colored flesh that it sometimes leaves behind. But what you've seen was nothing like this, the colors were so bright and perfectly formed, the edges of the rays of the sun were so distinct and sharp. Mut, or Ursus, I guess I should say, had to have had a hand in this-I'm telling you it was like a finely drawn tattoo." Branag said, smiling at the memories, his eyes glistening with threatening tears.

"It really was something special," Deegie added. "I don't think I would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Is this 'Land of the Sun' the same place that Wymez went on his journey? The place that had no real winter?" Branag asked, intrigued by the thought of this Clan going to the same place that his uncle had gone.

"I think so, from what all Wymez said, it seemed to be. Though I'm not sure I remember him speaking of any Clan when he was there. I do remember him talking of the people with skin as black as night." Branag said laughing softly, thinking of Ranec.

"No Branag, you're wrong. Wymez did say there were Clan there. I remember him telling one of his many stories about his long journey, the one where he encountered a Clan at a lake I think." Danug said, wrinkling his brow with thought as he continued. "The Clan he saw were fishing in the shallows with a net, dragging it along the bottom in a circle-I remember that."

"I don't remember that story, I'm not sure..."

Deegie interrupted her mate, "I remember it, that was where he saw the giant water lizard later on at the same place. The one that had all the long teeth and the spikes on its tail."

"I must not have heard that one." Branag said, looking at his pretty mate with a smile.

"I did, I remember that Wymez said he saw that lizard eat a small antelope when the herd watered on the shore." Danug sat quietly in thought for a long moment.

Deegie yawned, and leaned over to Branag and kissed him on the cheek gently. She stood up and yawned again. "I'm too sleepy to sit out here any longer, I'm going to bed."

Danug stood up and gave her a light hug, then kissed her on the top of her head. He was probably as tall as Talut now, and though he didn't have the man of his hearths barrel chest or overall body weight, he was incredibly thick and muscular. He towered over his cousin who was tall for a woman.

"Its really good to see you, Deegie. Pleasant dreams." Danug kissed the top of her head again and sat back down as she walked back into the lodge.

The two men sat in silence for a while looking up at the sky, the stars glistening above them and the quarter moon shining brightly through the outer edges of a thin cloud glowing brightly. The flames reached gracefully higher and higher as more of the fresh wood caught fire, bending slightly in the soft breeze.

"Did you know that the stars look the same from wherever you are?" Danug asked. "I've seen a lot of them in the last year."

Branag smiled, it was something he had noticed as well. "Yes, they do always look the same-but they shine the brightest when you are home."

"I believe you, they look brighter tonight than they have in a long, long time." Branag chuckled.

"How long will you stay here with us?"

"I want to rest up for one more day, then I'll go on home-home, now that is a strange sounding word." Danug laughed softly, he would be so glad to get home, he had been away for so long.

"Branag, how did you feel when you killed those bad men? How did it affect you-you know, inside?" Danug asked, a serious look on his face.

"That's a hard one." Branag said in answer, then he paused before continuing.

"At first I felt good, really good. Those men were all so evil, they deserved everything they got-and more. But later, after it was all done I felt different, kind of empty inside. I even felt afraid, afraid of Mut's judgement, I kept thinking, what if what we did was wrong in the Mothers eyes?"

"I know these feelings you describe, I killed a man on my journey. It made me feel the same way, sometimes it still scares me in my dreams." Danug lowered his head and looked to the ground at his feet.

"You didn't tell that story tonight." Branag said, looking at his friend with a twinge of pity.

"It isn't a nice story, he wasn't a nice man. He came from people that seemed to think they were somehow superior to the rest of us. There were some bad things happening off to the east. Things that I don't exactly know how to explain..."

""""""""""

Vincavec took the first watch, and stoked the fire up before getting up to walk around the perimeter of the camp. They had set the tent up on the rocky flats of the third terrace up from the river. Some of the dead fall that Jozen had brought in was damp, and it caught fire slowly and popped and smoked a lot. He set the fresh sticks in a pyramid shape to catch slowly and stood up, gripping his long throwing spear. Jozen's soft voice from behind him startled Vincavec, and he spun around to face him quickly.

"Is there any tea left?"

Vincavec recovered from his sudden fright, and pointed down at the tea basket with the tip of his spear.

"Join me?" Jozen asked softly, sitting down at the fire next to the basket.

Vincavec nodded and sat down facing him, and accepted the cup of tea Jozen dipped and handed across to him.

"We need to talk, and I thought it would be best to wait until the women were asleep." Jozen said.

"What's wrong, Jozen?"

"You said yesterday that you thought you understood what Old Mamut had been trying to tell you, what did you mean by that?"

Vincavec was surprised at the question, and took a deep breath before answering. This isn't easy, he thought, how do you talk about the spirit world and its mysteries to one that is not a Mamut? He chose his words carefully, then began.

"Jozen, Old Mamut has been trying to tell me something in my dreams for a long time now. That bungled trip to the spirit world that Matera and I tried was an effort to get to him so he could tell me what I needed to know." Vincavec paused, gathering his thoughts.

"After I recovered from the sickness of Matera's potion, I made a potion of my own and tried again."

"By yourself?" Jozen asked, intrigued.

"Yes, Matera wasn't too happy when she found me at the fire the next morning." Vincavec said, chuckling at the memory. "Old Mamut came to me in this spirit vision, he was vague and blurry and it was hard to hear all he had to say, in fact I couldn't hear him hardly at all. Then later, after I had time to think about it, some of his words came back to me. He was trying to tell me that the discord was not yet done, that the Mamutoi of the north were not going to leave things as they were decided at the summer meeting. He tried to tell me that we are all in real danger."

"I think that Old Mamut was right, I didn't want to talk about this with the women present, but we are closer to the Sturgeon Camp than we thought. I could see it from the top of the bluff where I gathered the fire wood." Jozen paused.

"What is it, what did you see?" Vincavec asked, almost too quickly.

"Well, it looks to be abandon." Jozen looked into Vincavec's pained eyes and went on. "The roof of the lodge seemed to be almost caved in and there was no outside fire or any smoke coming from the lodge itself."

Vincavec dropped his eyes and looked to the ground, a heavy sob shook his shoulders. "We waited too long, we should have come sooner."

"Vincavec, we came as soon as we could have, no one can make any time traveling through the storms that delayed us-you know that."

"But Jozen, we could have stopped them..."

"How, how could we have stopped them? You saw how many footprints there were in the mud back there." Jozen's voice was soft, but firm. "If it is a raiding party from the northern camps, just exactly what could we have done to stop them?"

Vincavec heard his words, but they gave him no comfort and his shoulders continued to shake with the sobs that wracked him.

"What does it all mean? What is the answer?" Jozen asked.

Vincavec's mind was awash suddenly with pounding streams of thoughts from all directions at once. Guilt, remorse, anger, helplessness, fear, more guilt-the thoughts wracked him in waves. Tears fell freely and his body quaked and shivered. Vincavec took a deep breath, then another. Slowly, ever so slowly he gained a small measure of control over his mind and body. He breathed deeply, holding the cold air inside him for as long as he could before taking another gasping breath.

"What does, what does it all mean?" The words came out slowly and carefully. Vincavec's voice was soft, and sometimes broken.

"It means that there can be no Southern Mamutoi. It means that the greater numbers of the northern camps will destroy all those who oppose them. It means that we are doomed as a people." Vincavec finally lifted his head, his tears made his face shine in the fire light.

"Jozen, they will take our lands and kill all who stand up to them. That was what Old Mamut tried to tell me, that was what was so hard to understand. What do we do now? What can we do, we cannot fight people who outnumber us so badly. I can't kill anyone else, I just can't."

Jozen sat stunned, he understood all that Vincavec had told him, and in his own mind he knew it to all be true. A sudden thought rushed into his mind, and he spoke before considering his words.

"We have to go back-they will attack our camp!"

"It's too late-don't you see?" Vincavec stared at Jozen as he went on. "The first trail we found, how many days ago? Don't you see, it was the northern raiders. They are already here, they are doing as they will to all the southern camps. It is already done, we could never beat them back to the Amber Camp-or our Mammoth Camp-they are as good as gone."

"If that is true, we have to go south-we have to warn Talut and Branag."

Vincavec came out of the somber gloom that had enveloped him so suddenly. "You're right, we have to get there before the raiders head further south. There are three camps more to the west that they will stop at before going on to the Aurochs Camp. We can beat them there."

"But what do we do then, we can't fight them all-you said so yourself." Jozen looked perplexed, no answers came to him at all.

"I don't know-we leave, we run, we abandon these lands." Vincavec's teary eyes sparkled in the fire light. "Talut will know what to do, we have to warn them. If they hadn't come to our rescue, we wouldn't even be here now. They saved us, maybe we can save them."

"Can we get there in time?"

"We have to, I owe them that much-and so much more." Vincavec looked into the flames of the fire, he stared at them as they danced before him. His mind reeled, why couldn't I have seen this sooner, he thought. What did Old Mamut need to do, hit me across the head with a burning stick?

Jozen brought him out of his musings. "When do we leave?"

"Now, wake the women. Let's get out of here." Vincavec looked back into the flames, I will get there in time Mamut, he thought, your beloved Lion Camp will not perish-I promise you that.

Vincavec stood up and stretched his body, he looked up and was surprised to see a shooting star appear and streak halfway across the sky. Are you here Mamut, did you hear the promise that I just made to you? Is this how you answer me, is this shooting star a sign from the spirit world?

""""""""""

Brenan sat on a stretched out fur in the short grass in the shade of the tree by the river where Talut had caught his fat catfish. Bralut rolled over onto his fat stomach and pushed himself up on shaky arms and looked up at Brenan with his shining, bright eyes, his head bobbed a bit before he laid it back down.

"He is already holding his head up pretty well, don't you think?" Latie asked as she pulled off her foot coverings sitting beside Brenan.

The sun shone bright and warm, and the soft wind from the north was soothing and cool. The sky was mostly clear and bright blue with only a few scattered small clouds floating along slowly above them. It was a beautiful afternoon to be outside.

"This was a great idea, Latie." Brenan said as Bralut started to roll over again to face the sky. The baby boy was about to run out of room on the wide deer skin, and Brenan reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the center with a gentle tug. Bralut grinned up at him and cooed softly, Brenan's heart melted at the sight.

"What did you bring to eat?"

Latie elbowed Brenan in the side, "Is your stomach all you think about?"

Brenan grabbed her arm and pulled her body into his and nuzzled his head into the nape of her neck. Laties long reddish blonde hair was loose and flowing and cascaded over her shoulders. He bit her earlobe and nibbled her neck before pulling his head up to kiss her full on the mouth.

"No, I think about eating you-but that gives my stomach nothing." He laughed and let her go, she gave him one of her heart fluttering smiles.

Brenan couldn't have been more happy, he had the mate of his dreams, and a healthy son who was the light of their lives.

"I'll give you something to eat, that you can swallow all right." Latie beamed at him, and Bralut cooed at them both as he successfully rolled onto his back. The little boy reached up at the sky and squeezed his fingers open and shut like he was trying to grab the clouds.

Latie opened the basket beside her and rummaged through it for a minute before pulling out a small pouch and setting it in her lap. She untied the straps and unfolded the skin to expose a small stack of grain cakes with diced strawberries in them. She handed two of them to Brenan who took them with a smile.

"These are good, did Nezzie make them?" Brenan asked with a mouth full.

Latie elbowed him again, a little harder this time. "What, do you think that Nezzie is the only one that can make good grain cakes?"

Brenan laughed, a small piece of cake hitting the skin in front of him. "I didn't say that, I..."

"But that's what you meant." Latie said interrupting him and smiling. "I know how to cook these too!"

"Latie, I know you can cook..."

"Yes, mate of mine-Nezzie did make these." Latie said, laughing at the look on Brenan's face. "They are good, aren't they?"

Brenan smiled as Latie took another bite, life with this remarkable woman had been better than he had ever hoped to imagine. The Lion Camp was a wonderful place to live, and his Mammoth Hearth was the happiest hearth in the camp-at least it was to him.

"Brenan, do you ever think of Old Mamut anymore?"

"Yes, I think of him often." Brenan said, and looked into Laties lovely eyes. "I wish he had been here when Bralut was born, I know he would have loved to have had the chance to get to know him."

"I do too. Sometimes I feel like he is still here, like he never left us for the spirit world at all." Laties eyes watered as she went on. "I still miss him so much."

"When I came first came here, to the Lion Camp, I needed to know so many things." Brenan began.

"The Lynx Camp all thought I had lost my mind to travel in the cold of winter, especially my mother. There were so many things I was searching for, so many answers that I needed to make sense of all this, this complicated world of ours. Somehow Old Mamut knew what I searched for, what I had to know and to learn. He gave it all to me so freely, he answered every single stupid question I ever asked him."

Brenan paused, thinking fondly of the old man he had grown to love so much in such a short time.

"That old man could answer a question with a question better than anyone I have ever known." Brenan chuckled.

Latie laughed with him, she knew this all too well herself, having been trained by Mamut also. Bralut dropped his hands and started tugging and pulling on the rabbit skin tied around his waist. Latie reached out and felt inside the front of the skin, the boy had not wet himself and she sat back next to Brenan again.

"He did answer a question with a question a lot, he did it to me enough times. It always made you think, though, and the answers seemed to make more sense that way." Latie said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and whenever he did that to me, it made me understand things a lot better. He made you think it all through, that old man made me think so hard it made my head hurt sometimes." Brenan laughed when he finished.

"Me too, but I loved him for it. He taught me so much." Latie said, smiling at Brenan again. "Did you get all the answers you came here searching for?"

Brenan smiled at her, his love welled up inside him and he couldn't speak past the rising lump in his throat for a moment. "That and more. I think sometimes that I was meant to come here just so I could find you. I know that's not entirely true, there has been so much that Mamut taught me about life and the spirit world that eventually awaits us all."

Brenan looked down at Bralut who was in the process of falling asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"What else do you search for, my love?" Latie asked, and leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly.

Brenan thought about her question for a little bit, and for some reason he heard Old Mamut's words in his head again. 'Take good care of my daughter, Brenan, and the son she will give you...'

"I don't know, Latie." Brenan put his arm around her waist and kissed her lips softly, his love for her was so strong.

"I think that my search has finally ended."

_**Finis**_

Brenan's Search is dedicated to:

Gayla Diane Gault

3/25/61-9/30/07

Sis, yours is the brightest, most brilliant hearthfire in the sky. Now and forever more.


End file.
